Broly In Naruto
by WouldYouKidnapA
Summary: The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly has been reincarnated into a baby in the world of Naruto. Watch as he leaves his mark on the Shinobi World as Aomatsuna Hakuseki. My second novel is called "Powers of Majin Buu in a Fantasy World?" and it has officially finished! My latest novel is called "Craftsman System In My Hero Academia." and has officially released!
1. The Reincarnated Legendary Super Saiyan

Late at night at an ordinary orphanage in the Village Hidden in The Leaves, a knock was heard on the orphanage door. A young female worker at the orphanage wakes up and sleepily and a little upset wonders about who could possibly be wanting something at the orphanage at this ungodly time of night. She opens the door and sees a sleeping baby wrapped up in a blanket with a note that just says "His name is Aomatsuna Hakuseki." Her face brightens up at the cute sleeping child, but also frowns about why someone had to abandon this cute sweet looking child with dark black hair. She takes him inside and closes the door behind her.

She starts to take the young child to a room in the orphanage. She lays him on a bed and starts to remove the blanket covering the child. The young worker almost screams and wakes the child and everyone else in the orphanage before covering her mouth. "Why does this child have a monkey's tail?! Is it some sort of kekkei genkai? Why would someone have to leave their child with a bloodline limit!? I have to tell the matron about this child!" While the young orphanage worker left to get her boss, the young monkey-tailed infant starts to slowly open his eyes. The child starts to scream in a high-pitched rage and make baby noises. "KAKAROT! THIS ISN'T OVER! I WILL TEAR YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN APART!"

The sounds of a loud baby radiating with killing intent that is so pressuring it wakes up the entire orphanage. Sounds of multiple children crying gets the orphanage staff into a rush to calm all the children down and find the source of the start of all this chaos. The original young female workers spots the tailed infant and quickly picks him up and attempts to soothe him. "Shush little baby don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird..." The screaming infant stops and slowly falls back asleep. This causes all the children who were previously crying to stop and make all the workers at the orphanage to stop feeling uneasy and heavy.

"It must be his kekkei genkai that caused that pressuring and scary feeling along with his tail. I must report this to the matron as soon as possible." The female worker carries and softly and slowly pats the tailed child's back as she walks towards the matron. "Kanno-san, I have something important to say. This child was dropped off here a little while ago and is the reason for the recent craze in the orphanage. I believe it is due to his kekkei genkai. What do you think we should do?" The mature plump woman gets up and starts to walk around with a stressed look on her face. "I'm going to go tell the Hokage as soon as possible and see what he has to say about this boy. Stay here with the others."

The matron begins to run to the hokage tower. While this was happening our little tailed-infant slowly started to wake up once more. "Is this what hell is like? A blinding infuriating light constantly on your eyes?" The child opens his eyes completely and is met with the face of a young woman with a black-haired ponytail holding him. "I am being carried? What happened to me? All I remember is being sent into the sun by Kakarot and his sons. This makes no sense.." The baby is then sent off to dreamland once again.  
"Yes Hokage-sama, everything I've told you is true from what I saw and heard!" The old war veteran gets up slowly.

"Well take me to him so I can see for myself." The matron tells the Hokage the location and he takes her and body flickers away to the orphanage. Once they get to the building the matron goes to find the child with the Hokage in tow. They finally see the child sleeping peacefully with his tail wrapped around the young woman's neck. As soon as the Hokage walks in the room with the child he is instantly surprised by the amount of chakra this child is holding within his body. "Is he a 10th Jinchūriki? I can't believe an infant could possibly hold that much chakra without being one. I definitely have to take this boy to the hospital and get him checked up." The young woman and matron saw the expression on the Hokage's face and they began to be worried. The Hokage noticed this and said "Oh don't be worried. There's nothing bad or wrong about the boy. It is just that I've never seen a baby with a tail before." He lies. The matron and young woman lighten up at this realization and start to laugh lightly.

"I need to take the boy to the hospital to make sure that he is completely healthy and fine while also checking out his bloodline." The young woman walks over to the Hokage and starts to hand the boy over to the old leader. When suddenly the tail around the young woman's neck begins to tighten. The matron and Hokage slightly freaks out and tries to slowly and carefully remove the tail from around her neck. The young woman is choking slightly and smiles at the monkey-like boy. Once they removed the tail from her neck the boy was carried off to the hospital by the Hokage with his Anbu in tow.

Once they reached the hospital, the Hokage got the head doctor and got into a room with the child in his arms. "Any information that leaves this room about whatever we find out about this child is considered an S-rank secret, punishable by death." The people inside the room suddenly got a heavy feeling in their chest and turned serious. "Suguro Tatsuzo take some blood from this child and tell me if there is anything unusual about it." The head doctor, Suguro Tatsuo, told his nurse to get the syringe and hold down the child while he gets the blood sample from the tailed-child.


	2. The Freakish Black-Haired Tailed Boy

The nurse held the child softly but also firmly. She held out his arm so the doctor could aim accurately. Tatsuo tried to stab the needle into the child's skin but is unable to pierce it.

"What the hell? Did I not push hard enough?"

He tried again but used more force on the child's arm. But this time the needle broke and fell to the floor, awakening the child. The child looked around at his surroundings and noticed a woman holding him and a man holding a broken syringe.

Anger was quick to surface on his face, but suddenly a warm feeling flushed over the child's mind and calmed him down.

"Why do I not want to kill these insects anymore? What was that feeling inside my body? I feel calmer… This energy inside my body isn't ki. Its different… I feel better than I was before when I was a child."

Tatsuo and his nurse look at the child in surprise when the needle failed to stab into the child's arm. When he looked angry for a second they thought he was about to cry but then strangely calmed down and looked at them both while curling his tail around the nurse's neck.

"That gave me a start, but how the hell am I suppose to get his blood sample if I can't even get past his arm."

The nurse looked at the child and then back at the doctor.

"His skin feels as soft as a normal baby's skin. Why don't we try his tongue or penis?"

He looked at his long-time friend and co-worker and then smiles.

"Brilliant idea Azuza-chan! Hold his tongue for me while I get another syringe."

While all this is happening, the child is looking at the nurse holding him and opens his mouth. The nurse gasps in surprise and almost makes the doctor drop the new syringe he just went to go get.

"What in the hell happened? Did he do something!?"

She looked at the doctor and contemplated something. She shook her head.

"Well try not to scare me like that I thought maybe his kekkei genkai did something strange"

"Now hold still you cute little monkey boy or the Hokage is gonna have my ass."

The boy held his tongue out with a blank look on his face. The doctor held his surprise as he took the blood carefully and then put the syringe on the tray.

"Alright we're all done Lord Hokage you can come back in now."

The hokage walked into the room and began sensing the child in earnest.

"This child's chakra is simply unbelievable. I need to get a trusted Hyūga to take a look at this boy also and tell me what he sees."

"Neko bring me Hiashi immediately."

The female wearing a cat mask disappears and Hiruzen notices the child staring at him.

"Hello there little boy.."

He gives the child his finger and waits to see what he does with it while smiling at him. Broly stares at the old man and uncurls his tails and pulls his finger with his tail.

"I've lost most of my power somehow when I died and came back as an infant.. I don't know what planet this is but I do know I am too weak to conquer it even in my infant form. This old man's power is way higher than mine is currently.. I can't even use my ki anymore, but I do have something but I have no idea how to use it.."

Hiruzen unaware of the child's freakish strength is nearly pulled to the floor by the child's tail. Broly starts to laugh in amusement while Tatsuo, his nurse, and the Hokage's Anbu squad try to hold in their laughter.

"This incident never leaves this room! This is also considered an S rank secret!" Hiruzen says while red in the face and angry.

Suddenly, Neko and a pupil-less white eyed man appeared in the hospital room.

"Hokage-sama I heard you needed me for something."

"Yes Hiashi, but before I get to that I must tell you that whatever goes in inside this room from this moment forth is considered an S-rank secret."

Hiashi's face momentarily looks grim but then he looks at Hiruzen's face and nods.

"Take a look at this child with your Byakugan and tell me everything you see." Hiashi nods and activates his bloodline limit and a few seconds after using it he looks as shocked as a Hyūga could possibly look.

"What… is this child Hokage-sama…?"

"That what I'm trying to find out clan head Hiashi. Tell me what you saw exactly."

"You know how chakra flows through the chakra pathway system correct?"

Hiruzen nods.

"A chakra pathway system's flow is supposed to flow slowly like the end of a river, but this boy's chakra system is flowing like an ocean current. It is also twice the size of a normal person's chakra pathway system."

"Is it twice the size of an infants pathway system or adults like you and me?"Hiruzen shockingly asks.

"Adult's."

"His chakra is also doing something strange. Chakra in the pathway system are just suppose to flow throughout your body, but this child's chakra is flowing into his brain and body. What this means I have no idea."

Hiruzen sighs.

"It looks like we have an unknown child with an unknown kekkei genkai and without any idea of how he will turn out due to his body being completely unknown. Great."

"Well for now send him back to the orphanage and treat him completely like a normal child."

Neko grabs the previously sleeping child who unconsciously wrapped his tail around her neck while she body flickered away towards the orphanage. Neko met up with the matron and the young woman and dropped the baby off.

"Akira go put him in a bed. Hopefully Aomatsuna-kun won't be as much trouble as that damned fox." The matron says with a harsh tone.


	3. The Hokage's Deal with the Cruel Saiyan

*5 Years Later *

"There's that Monkey Demon again. I heard he's even worse than the fox child."

"I heard that one time some kids tried to mess with him while he was reading some books at the orphanage's playground and he smashed all of them into the ground. They were sent to the hospital and no one knows if they ever recovered or not."

"Oh, oh I also heard that the parents of those kids tried to catch the Monkey Demon alone down a dark alley and no one ever saw those parents again."

"You know they say the Demon loves to prolong his victim's suffering. Instead of just disabling the people he is fighting against he will actively cause as much pain as possible."

"I JUST SAW HIM WITH AN ANATOMY BOOK FROM THE LIBRARY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EVERYONE RUNNNN THE MONKEY DEMON IS GOING TO CAUSE US ALL TO SUFFER!"

While these two children were gossiping about our resident legendary Saiyan, a nearby off-duty Anbu heard them and decided to quickly have a talk with Hokage.

"Hokage-sama I believe you should be known what is being said about Aomatsuna-kun." Hiruzen sighs and lights his pipe to take a smoke from.

"You mean the fact that just because he has a tail and interacts with no one except the two women who raised him since birth and people decided to mess with him because of those 2 reasons? Or the fact that he hospitalized 3 children and nearly killed their parents for trying to beat him with weapons?"

"Yes….?"

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Tell Aomatsuna-kun to come to my office as soon as possible." The old tired war veteran sighs once more when the Anbu left and takes another smoke.

Three minutes later a black-haired youth with dark black bracers on his wrists and on his legs just above the feet area, shirtless, wearing loose black pants, black shoulder guards on his shoulders, and sandals walked while holding a book called "Advanced Human Anatomy" with a bored or some would say blank face on his face.

"Yeah old man?"

Hiruzen smiled at Aomatsuna's lack of professionalism.

"I need to talk to you about something Aomatsuna-kun"

"Go on. Speak I don't have all day."

"Well Aomatsuna-kun do you plan on going to the academy when you are 8?"

"You know old man. I had a better idea. Why don't you enroll me in for this year instead of waiting for 3 years till I become eight years old?"

"Well I could do that but I've done that for 4 other people that were also exceptional at a young age like you but guess what?"

"They all died like bugs before their primes?"

"No, good guess but instead they all grew up with psychological problems. And these psychological problems prevented them all from reaching the highest peak they could have reached without them. I don't want you to turn out like that Aomatsuna-kun."

"I'm not weak like those weaklings. I would never stop getting stronger and will not ever stop."

"Okay, Aomatsuna-kun lets make a deal. If you can go 1 year without injuring anyone severely, making 2 friends, and smiling every now and then. I'll let you enroll into the academy next year no problem."

Broly's face turned grim and serious as soon as Hiruzen mentioned going a year without injuring a bug.

'How could I use my Saiyan genes to their fullest if I don't crush anyone?!'

'I suppose I could do what that despicable Kakarot does.. Train my body and mind to its limits every day..'

All of a sudden while Hiruzen was finishing his words, Broly busted out laughing a devilish laugh that would cause the surrounding people to immediately put their guards up, but for our Hokage he simply thought

'Wow he's already starting this bet off with the smile. I believe in you Aomatsuna-kun. Don't let me down.'

"Okay old man you got it. I won't crush any worms, I'll find two slaves, and I'll start to show my happy face a bit more often." Broly grinned with a menacing smile. Hiruzen smiled weakly.

'Children are so darn silly nowadays.'

"Alright that's all Aomatsuna-kun." Broly leaves the Hokage tower and starts to head back to the orphanage. Since it's still daylight out Broly decides to find two slaves at the orphanage's playground and fulfil one of the old man's requirements. He arrives at the playground and notices all the children playing. He looks at a small blue haired girl with glasses playing in the sand by herself and a fat brown haired boy being picked on by 3 bigger boys.

"Perfect. They look like slaves worth having around once I whip them into shape."

Broly once again grins a devilish grin that no one manages to notice except 1 hidden Anbu whose job is to watch over Broly. Broly walks over to the small girl with the glasses first and towered over her, shadowing her and her sand she was playing with.

"Join me insect."

A few seconds past without any sounds except that of crickets cricketing away.

The girl looks up at Broly and then stands up slowly. Then suddenly she slugs Broly out of nowhere and sends his head to left. A few seconds of silence pass and everyone on the playground is watching Broly and the small blue haired girl after hearing the punch. Broly suddenly starts laughing like a mad man. The girl was holding her fist and holding back tears while looking very angrily at the anti-social monkey boy.

"You know after this, you should head to the hospital to get your hand checked out. I can't have one of my slaves injured and useless. Like the rest of these weaklings. But by the end of the year, by my side, you'll become stronger and eventually one of the strongest."

A tiny high-pitched voice squeaked something.

"SPEAK UP GIRL!" Everyone at the playground jumped at the loud sudden jump in volume. Some started to cry and went to go get an adult.


	4. Gathering Slaves

"MY NAME IS YADA ESUMI! And if we're gonna be friends you're gonna have to promise me something first." The small blue haired roared and demanded.

The children who went to go get help from the adults came and looked at the scene. They were about intervene until they felt a heavy pressuring feeling that felt like it was boring down on their very souls.

"So, you aren't as weak as these other trashes. At least in backbone anyway. Haha. Go on tell me what you wish." Broly says with amusement.

"Can you make me stronger than a Sannin? Can you give me power to complete the revenge I desire for my little brother and mother?" She asks with tears free falling down her cheeks and looking at Broly with hope, sadness, and determination in her eyes.

"That depends… Are you strong enough to become bigger than an insect? Determined enough to go beyond your limits as a normal human? Have the ability to aim higher than your goals and go to the peak of your race? If not, leave."

"I will do anything to get revenge for my mother and brother.."

"What about after that? What will you do then? I have no interest in being used by a slave. Only using one."

"Once I get revenge for my family, I.. I will serve you with all my heart." She says slightly unsure.

"Good follow me. I have need of one more slave." Broly starts to walk towards the previously bullied fat child before being stopped by a furious looking Akira.

"Suna-kun are you bullying girls?!"

"No."

"Why did I hear about you bullying some poor girl and were about to and I quote "Feast on her bones and blood.""

"Because some worms decided to lie to you."

"Why would they do that now Suna-kun?"

"They are afraid of me. They fear my power and hope to bring me down to their puny worm level by wishing that I could face some sort of retribution for the strength that I hold, and they fear."

"Yeah right little mister. Esumi-chan is Suna-kun messing with you?" She asks with a smile

"No, he just wanted to be friends with me Akira-san. We're on our way to make another friend right now." Esumi says with the sweetest and cutest child voice. Broly's eyebrows raise slightly and Akira's face brightens up in surprise and glee.

"My little Suna-kun is finally making friends! I have to go get the camera! Okay, go get your other little friend and I'll be back here in 5 minutes!"

After Akira leaves, Broly holds his head and sighs while Esumi giggles a little. They both resume walking towards the hefty boy who suddenly falls down when he meets Broly's eyes and try and crawl backwards to get away from the two now walking towards him. Broly starts to smile his devilish grin and flex his fingers while Esumi just adjusts her glasses and continues to stare seriously at the boy.

"You move any further and your dead meat." The tubby boy stops moving and starts to sweat rapidly while he locked eyes with Broly.

"Aomatsuna-sama please. I never did anything to deserve your wrath have I?" The boy asks shivering and sweating.

"Hahaha, just because of your pathetic display and heartfelt words I decided to appoint you as one of my slaves. Now follow me or be crushed into the dirt." Broly ordered.

"Yes, my liege." He says while slowly getting up and avoided eye contact with both Esumi and Broly.

"Hurry up state your name unless you want me to call you slave all the time. And then we will go."

"My.. my.. name is… Jabie. Amai Jabie." Jabie says while shivering and stuttering. Broly nods and then starts to walk out of the orphanage.

"SUNA-KUN YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE WITH YOUR CUTE LITTLE FRIENDS RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!"

Broly slightly winces while Jabie and Esumi jumped in fright. Broly turns around to see Akira with 4 cameras around her neck and 2 in each hand and a crazed look on her face that dared him to escape. Despite Akira's normal upbringing and lacking of any type of training to force anything upon the young legendary Saiyan, she does know how to keep one in line. Broly reluctantly walks towards Akira with a grim look on his face along with Esumi and Jabie walking along behind confusedly and slightly scared.

"Now you three stand side by side. So, I can take these pictures. The quicker you do this, the quicker I'm out of your hair and you can go and play."

The legendary Saiyan does as she says unwillingly with his new "friends". After a quick 5-minute camera show in front of the entire orphanage for everyone to see in disbelief, a slightly annoyed Broly left with his two new lackies in tow.

"To begin training you two I must know where you specialize in or want to specialize in. For example, there is Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, and Shurikenjutsu. There are other branches, but these are the only ones available in this village.

*INFO DUMP INCOMING*

"Taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat, fuinjutsu deals with seals that can do virtually anything depending on the person. They can trap a person inside a jutsu inside the seal or the seal itself, drain the chakra of a person, and more. It all depends on the individual. Genjutsu is for causing illusions. Making your opponent see things that are/aren't there and taking advantage of it. Ninjutsu is creating fire, water, earth, and more and using it to fight your opponents. Kenjutsu is mastering a sword, Bukijutsu deals with all weapons, and shurikenjutsu deals with shuriken, kunai, senbon, and any other bladed hand-held weapons. Medical Ninjutsu deals with healing and the manipulation of their own or another person's body with extensive knowledge of herbs, medicine, the human body, and poisons. If you want to know more about a particular branch of specialization, visit the library. They go into even more depth than I just did."

"Aomatsuna-kun can we specialize in more than one branch?" Esumi asks slightly excited at all the potential ways of getting power and getting revenge for her family.


	5. Training With a Legendary Saiyan

"If you work hard enough, I don't see why not." Broly responds with a grin that screamed I would love it If you have enough guts to try mastering multiple branches.

"Do… you think I could try for multiple branches too Aomatsuna-sama?" Jabie asked nervously and unsure. To this question Broly just grinned again.

"Tell me what you two are interested in while we walk to training ground 44. I need to see what you're capable of before I get a training plan for you two."

"Aomatsuna-kun, I would like to learn Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu." Esumi requests. Broly just nods while looking towards Jabie.

"I don't like to fight that much… But I'm thinking of medical ninjutsu and Genjutsu…" When Broly heard this response, he grabbed Jabie's shoulders causing the bones in his shoulders to creak and the person himself to almost faint from the pain.

"Ahahaha you're gonna become a fantastic slave once I'm done with you! The capabilities of a medical ninja are particularly devious and if you add the ability to change a person's insides and out with the combination of both Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu you're gonna be even worse than me and her on the battlefield!" Broly lets go of Jabie while smiling his signature smile and this causes Jabie to nearly fall and melt into a puddle on the ground.

"Oh no…" Jabie responds disoriented and painfully. After Jabie gets up and continues to walk with Broly and Esumi to the Forest of Death, a particular set of eyes began to watch them as they sneak inside the forest as 3 civilian children that haven't even been admitted to the Academy. The person watching them was about to stop them until a person with a dog mask stopped them and told them to continue watching and only intervene if their lives are at stake.

"I need to find out why Aomatsuna brought these two untrained ordinary civilians to this dangerous place that even chunins can die in. A person three ranks ahead of all three of them."

"You know I'm only listening to you because you're so handsome right?" The mesh armor coat wearing female says.

"Help me watch out for anything that happens with these three." The dog masked shinobi says unaffected by the compliment.

"Only if you go on a date with me later tonight. If not, I might just watch the brats die for their stupidity by accident… Who knows what could possibly claim their lives in this forest besides the person who spends a majority of her time here and knows everything about it…?" The seductively dressed female shinobi says slowly.

"Fine, but no dangos." The dog face wearing ninja responds slightly unwillingly.

"AHA NO TAKE BACKS KAKASHI-SAN!" the woman cheers.

Broly and his two new "friends" arrive into an empty clearing in the forest surrounded by huge trees. Broly smiles at his two new slaves and is excited about the possibility of them becoming even a threat to himself and fighting them both in the future. His legendary Saiyan blood is boiling at the thought of it causing his smile to look particularly terrifying to his two new "friends" and causing them to shiver at the knees due to the uncontrolled blood lust and battle spirit being directed at them.

"Come at me. Try to kill me or suffer the consequences of not listening to your new master." Broly demands. Esumi is still shivering but looks at Broly resolutely and starts to straighten herself. Jabie looks at Esumi's determination while still shivering moves into position to assist her. They both run at Broly with Jabie leading.

Jabie runs with his arms stretched out towards Broly while Esumi is running on the side of him. Broly decides to indulge Jabie's tactic and stretches his arms out also meeting with Jabie's hands. Jabie attempts to push Broly backwards but finds no success. Since pushing didn't work he decides to pull and lift. While he is attempting this Esumi sneaks by Jabie and tries to kick Broly in the chin by jumping with her right leg at his chin. Broly smirks and easily moves his head to the side. Jabie notices Broly looking away and breaks away from the grip he had with Broly and tries to get under him and lift him in the air.

Only to notice a knee heading right to his face. Esumi recovers from her previous failed attack and tries the same tactic again but aiming for the knee that's about to cave in Jabie's face. Broly grins and changes his knee's direction and smashes it into Esumi's gut. Knocking her into a tree far away and unconscious. Jabie's face turned into fear and concern and a little bit of anger.

"If I don't do everything I can to survive I'm gonna be destroyed like Esumi!"

Broly noticed this show of emotion on his face and grins at him as if mocking him and asking him "What are you going to do?"

Jabie yells at the top of his lungs and cocks his arm back and thrusts it towards Broly's face. Broly shows no hint of dodging and in fact just turns his devilish grin into an excited smile. Jabie's fist lands directly on Broly's cheek and a hard impact crashes into his chest at the same time.

"I… hit… you…" Jabie says with a smile briefly and then fainting like Esumi.

Broly just starts to laugh after he falls, scaring and alerting any creatures nearby with his fighting spirit screaming out towards anything nearby.

"Satisfactory. You two showed a fantastic amount of potential, even for weaklings with no training. That old man will definitely let me enroll by next year. I can't get stronger without any fights that push me to my limit. And the first step towards more strength is becoming a shinobi." The two people hiding in the shadows watched over everything that just happened in shock.

"I have to report this to the Hokage." Kakashi states in slight disbelief at this child's strength and fighting potential.

"Wow that brat is something special. You don't even see that type of skill from a genin whose been training for a year with a team" The trench coat mesh armor wearing young woman says in praise.

"Exactly.. Where did he learn to fight like that without any type of training whatsoever Anko?" Kakashi wonders.

"Maybe its because of his bloodline. Its instinctive for him possibly?" Anko guesses.

"How did you know he had a kekkei genkai?" Kakashi questions

"Not everyone has a freaking tail sporting from above their buttchecks!" Anko yells obviously.

Kakashi just sighs and watches as Broly takes Jabie and Esumi over his shoulders and out of the forest back to the orphanage. Once they arrive back at the orphanage Kakashi heads over to the Hokage Tower to report his findings to the Hokage.


	6. The Broken Deal & A New Fight?

"Hokage-sama I have something to report about Aomatsuna Hakusei." The mask wearing Anbu says.

"Ohoho did he already lose out on the bet we made? I can't wait to rub it in." Hiruzen says a little giddy.

"Well no actually. He already completed 1, while showing a great start on another one."

"Oh, even better! Tell me which ones." Hiruzen says with a smile.

"He has found two friends and he has started to smile more." Kakashi answers.

"Great! Now what did you want to report to me about?"

"Well it seems that Aomatsuna is very skilled in taijutsu without being trained by anyone or being seen training in Taijutsu by any Anbu who watch him daily. I believe that his bloodline gives him better senses than that of a normal person. So due to these enhanced senses, his body is able to do more than what should be capable of a 5-year-old, even that of a genius or prodigy. So, along with these enhanced senses I just stated he also has abnormal chakra network, his strong body, and his prehensile tail with no known information about except that it can hold grab and exert force that similar to a normal hand." Kakashi reports.

"It seems that we will have quite the monster on our hands if he becomes a shinobi. We need to find a way to give him bonds to the village, so he won't just leave when he becomes stronger and decides he doesn't need the village to get any stronger." Hiruzen states.

"I don't believe those two friends he made are of any real stature in the village are they?" To this question Kakashi just shakes his head a little sadly.

"They are also orphans just like Aomatsuna. One is a girl named Yada Esumi who was taken to the orphanage not too long ago due to being found in one of Orochimaru's hideouts after we raided it with a squad of Anbu. She lost her mother and brother to Orochimaru's men and has set her sights on the Sannin himself to get revenge for her dead family. She is particularly withdrawn from the other children and when approached by a child of similar age, she will either stare at them coldly or tell them to go away. Causing her to become rather anti-social and unapproachable by her peers."

"Orochimaru still causes problems for me even when he's gone. I should've taken responsibility as his sensei and taken him out myself to prevent even further damage he could've caused. But that bridge has sailed…" Hiruzen starts to smoke on his pipe and motions for Kakashi to continue his report.

"The second friend of his is named Amai Jabie. He has been in the orphanage as long as Aomatsuna has. He has no remarkable traits. He was often bullied by three other children in the orphanage, but it has never gotten to where blood was spilled just a little rough housing. He is cowardly, reserved about his thoughts, and kind."

"So three orphans with no real attachments to the village at all and from what Aomatsuna-kun shows me in his behavior, he only cares about getting stronger for no discernible reason." Hiruzen's face takes on a grim look.

"Is there any way we can introduce Aomatsuna-kun to the clan head heirs and somehow make them gain bonds over time?" Kakashi looks at Hiruzen with a frown. Hiruzen takes another smoke before sighing deeply and blowing smoke in the wind.

"Aomatsuna does not show the initiative to want to associate with children his age. He looks at them as they are under him and not worth being seen as equals or treated as such. Maybe when he gets into the academy or on a genin team in the future we could perhaps cause situations that force him to interact with the clan heirs on positive terms. But for now when the children have no reason to better themselves and look for reasons other than to play with their friends, its rather impossible to help Aomatsuna gain bonds to the village for now." Kakashi states.

Hearing this just made Hiruzen's face turn even more sour.

"Alright. For now, continue to watch over him and his friends. Keep them safe and make sure they aren't doing anything too dangerous." Kakashi nods and then disappears in a swirl of leaves.

"God damn it! Whose gonna clean up those leaves!?" Hiruzen swears before calling in his secretary.

*Somewhere else*

"Anymore news on the boy?"

"Yes, my Lord, it appears that the child has made friends and decided to train with them to fulfill some sort of bet. What this bet is I couldn't find out. I just know it involved getting two people close to him."

"Is there anything else you managed to find out?"

"Yes, it turns out the child is very talented in the field of taijutsu. He was able to take on two of his peers in a friendly spar with no trouble whatsoever. I was not able to find out exactly how talented he was due to the spar being too quick."

"Maybe a test is in order.. Send some of the recent recruits we acquired to test him when he's alone and out of sight. Tell me of the results. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Danzo." The faceless masked shinobi disappears.

"I will find out whether you will be a threat to this village or not Aomatsuna Hakusei. And if you are, I will immediately get rid of you."

*The Next Day*

Broly is walking towards the local weapons shop to look for a weapon for Esumi. He was about to walk in but is stopped by a man.

"Get out of here you demon. You're not welcome here." The man says viciously.

Broly stares at the man before remembering his deal with the old man about not injuring anyone severely. Broly's face turns dark.

"Get out of my sight before I crush you under my foot like the other three idiots that attempted to get in my way." Broly says as a warning.

The man slightly panics before looking at a dark alleyway and then looking back towards Broly. This did not go unnoticed by Broly.

"I'm..I'm not like those drunk fools." The man takes out a knife and points it at Broly.

Broly's face turns even more frightening, causing killing intent to leak out and flow towards the man. Making him shiver and look nervous while still holding the knife. He looks towards the alley once again and then calms down a bit.

"Whoever put you up to this will regret messing with me at this time. Although I need to get into the Academy as soon as possible, I believe this battle with these trash will be satisfying for my Saiyan blood!" Broly laughs before roaring and charging the armed man.

The man shook in fright before holding the knife in front of him and attempting to slash at Broly. Broly moved his head to the side and grabbed the man's wrist and *CRACK* a limp hand falls useless along with a knife that drops to the ground. The man yelled in pain before trying to run away towards the alleyway.

"DON'T YOU RUN WORM! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET" Broly shouts while easily catching up to the man and smashing his left leg with both of his feet causing another *CRACK* to ring out for anyone in ear shot.

The man falls on the floor crying and crawling towards the alleyway while screaming "HELP ME FROM THIS MONSTER" Another *CRACK* rings out. Broly stomped on the man's other leg causing him to shriek in pain and then faint.

"Tch. Useless. Spineless coward." Broly says in disappointment.

He turns his head towards the alleyway and grins.

"Come out insects, unless you want me to come and skin your hides myself." Broly commands.

Three young teenagers in faceless masks come out together. One boy in purple hair was holding a katana blade behind his back, the second one was large in size while cracking his knuckles, the third was a girl with black hair. They looked towards each other and then Broly and dashed towards him.

Broly laughed in excitement towards this battle. He rushed towards the biggest of the three faceless masked members. The large boy and Broly clashed fists. The large boy was surprised and angry at the fact that this boy shorter than him was able to push him back and actually give him a challenge. While Broly was pushing the large boy backwards in strength the sword welding boy appeared by Broly's side and attempted to thrust his sword through Broly's side.

Broly quickly broke off the clash between him and the large boy and shoved his foot towards sword welder's chest. The swordsman quickly gave up on attempting to pierce through Broly's unprotected chest and dodged the kick.

The girl quickly weaved through some hand signs and said, "Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Technique!"

Broly felt something invisible enter his body then quickly wash away as if it was never there.

"So that's what a Genjutsu feels like. I suppose this bug is too weak to make me experience what it feels like to be truly put under a Genjutsu."

When the Genjutsu was broken, it caused the caster to shout out in surprise. "My Genjutsu doesn't work against him!"

"Then take out your tanto (Small katana) to help us!"

She does as the sword-welding boy says and charges with him towards Broly. Broly leaked out some more killing intent and battle spirit towards the three, causing them to frown and take this even more seriously. The black-haired girl slashed towards Broly's face. Broly dodged as she continued her assault. The purple haired swordsman slashed towards Broly's ankle.

Broly jumped in the air only to see the large haired boy finish weaving through some hand signs and saying "Earth Style: Stone Pistol Jutsu!"

Broly smiled a little bit more as a rock the size of a pebble suddenly increased to the size of a rubber ball as it shot through the air towards him.


	7. Uncontrolled Rage & Cooldown time

While the impending rock was coming toward Broly, the two sword welders jumped towards Broly back while he was still falling down and aimed their swords towards his exposed back.

"HAHAHAHA THIS IS A FIGHT!" Broly laughs manically while smashing the rock towards the purple haired katana welder and then diving foot first towards the girl.

"He couldn't be planning on taking a sword through the chest just to get to me could he? He's not that crazy is he?" She looks at his face and sees a smile that says he's planning to cause as much pain as possible to her.

She quickly shifts to a defensive position while in the air to tank the kick with her blade.

The large boy was helping the purple haired boy by taking the rock off of his chest. He noticed that he fainted and scowled deeply. He looked up and noticed Broly and the girl were about to clash foot to sword in the air.

He took off as fast as he could while weaving through hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth Flow Wave!" Suddenly a wave of earth appeared under the large boy and sped him up towards Broly and his partner.

He realized he wouldn't be able to make it in time to stop the clash, so he went through some more hand signs and yelled "Earth Style: Stone Pistol Jutsu!" and shot it towards his partner!

Broly and the girl clashed and her tanto was broken on contact with Broly's foot. Broly's foot was continuing to crash towards her stomach but suddenly the girl was knocked out of the way by a bowling ball sized rock crashing into her arm and the side of her ribs. Broly continued to dive towards the ground without a target to smash into now. *BOOOM* a large cloud of dust rose as he landed.

The large boy holding the purple hair katana welder and the girl reconvened and looked at each other and then looked at Broly.

"He's a monster…." The girl says frightened.

The boy's face behind the mask turned grim.

"We have to retreat. This mission is a failure. Let's go." They took off leaving behind the civilian man with his legs and wrist broken.

"YOU COWARDS! ATLEAST FIGHT ME UNTIL I'M DONE PLAYING AROUND! I WILL FIND YOU INSECTS AND CRUSH YOU ALL!" Broly roared while a green aura clad over him.

If the previous noise didn't alert the surroundings of anything was going on this shout certainly did because as soon as the shout finished 3 Anbu came and surrounded Broly.

"Aomatsuna. Let's calm down and talk about what is going on." The dog masked Anbu man said.

"Are you my appetizer? Those 3 weaklings didn't even satisfy me as a drink. ITS TIME FOR MORE FIGHTING!" The green aura surrounding Broly grew even denser.

The three Anbu looked at each other with increasing worry. They didn't want to take down the boy forcefully because these three have been watching the boy since he grew up.

Broly barely took notice of this as he charged the one he sensed as the strongest. The dog masked man. Broly swung towards the dog mask guy with a grin. Kakashi (Dog mask guy) deflected the young saiyan's blow towards the ground making him miss and crack the ground slightly. Broly swung upward with his other fist and Kakashi grabbed his arm and pushed him to the ground while holding both of his arms behind his back.

"FIGHT ME COWARDS! GIVE ME A BATTLE THAT MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL!" Kakashi sighed and took out his kunai and used the butt of it to smash it against Broly's head. Knocking him out and dispersing the green aura surrounding him.

"Well that was… something." The cat masked Anbu said.

"Well we definitely have to take him, that passed out guy with a couple broken limbs, and report this to the Hokage immediately." The boar masked Anbu said.

"Let's go." Kakashi slung Broly over his shoulder and they body flickered away towards the Hokage Tower.

*After being explained what happened*

"I see.. Although he was attacked first, I know he could've easily run away from the civilian." Hiruzen looked at the past out child with a sad smile.

"It appears that the name of the man is Mukai Tadamichi. He has no family. No job. No real relations with anyone around him except those at a pub he frequently visits, and even those aren't much."

"He couldn't have wanted to attack Aomatsuna-kun for no reason. Someone either offered him something for this or forced him too. Aomatsuna-kun isn't like Naruto where people place their misplaced hatred on an innocent child. He hasn't killed anyone."

Hiruzen's face turns dark as he thinks about the fate of the two boys. While the hokage is pondering about this, Broly wakes up slowly. He looks around and notices the Hokage and the dog masked man.

"Old Man I've failed my side of the deal. I'll wait the three years to enroll in the Academy." Broly says with a strange calmness.

"Very well Aomatsuna-kun. I need to ask you about what happened to you."

"Go on ask away." Broly says in an unrespecting tone.

"Can you tell me of everything that happened to you?" Broly looks at the dog mask wearing man with a certain glean in his eyes but then looks back at the hokage and nods.

*EXPLAINING WHAT HAPPENED*

"It sounds like Danzo is still running Root behind your back Hokage-sama. We don't use faceless anbu mask anymore." Kakashi says slightly upset. The hokage's face turns sour.

"It looks like I need to have a word with Danzo about doing things behind the Hokage's back."

"Hokage-sama won't Danzo just deny any involvement in this situation? We will need to gain evidence in order to go against him. With the civilian council being against Aomatsuna due to his behavior and unknown lineage, I don't think we should make our move right now."

"Yes. You're right Inu-san (He calls him this because Broly is still in the room)" Hiruzen takes out his pipe and lights it before breathing in deeply and breathing out the smoke.

"Alright Inu-san you're dismissed." Kakashi disappears but this time without the leaves.

"What did you want to talk about old man?" Broly says

"Why do you have a craving for fighting?" Hiruzen asks with a rare but serious face.

"Its in my blood. My "Kekkei Genkai" drives me towards fighting." Broly answers.

"Is it a feeling you get? Or is it like a voice telling you to fight"

"There is only my voice. No one will control me. I like to fight old man and I will continue to fight till my dying breathe or I run out of people to fight." Broly answers with the determination that doesn't seem like that of one of a 5-year-old.

"I see. Well Aomatsuna-kun please try to avoid fighting as much as you can till you are a genin. And by this I mean against people who are weaker than you physically. If you can't do that then reduce the damage you cause them. I can't protect you forever Aomatsuna-kun. If you keep injuring civilians the Civilian Council will force me to do something I'd really rather not do. I don't know how much you're able to control yourself before you have this craving for a fight, but if it ever gets to where you need to fight or you're going to go crazy. Come to me. Or Inu-san. I like you boy. It crushes me to have to restrict your nature, but it would crush me even more if I had to treat you like some sort of animal by the council. You're dismissed."

Broly starts to walk towards the door but then turns back and says "I may not like this, but you have my thanks old man. For treating me like I matter and not forcing anything upon me. Goodbye."

Broly walks out the door and heads towards the orphanage while deep in thought.

"Three years is quite a while to train me and my slaves. And even then I have to wait 4 more years to become a genin and officially start my shinobi career. By then I will truly be able to embrace my Saiyan blood and genes. So, for now I will have to control myself and hone my body and mind. If I can't even wait how could I possible reach the peak as a Devil? as a Saiyan? Something more than a weak insect." Broly reached the orphanage while he was thinking of all this and was greeted by his two "friends" at the door.

"Welcome back Aomatsuna-kun. How was your day?" Esumi asks with a slight smile.

Broly looked at both of his slaves.

"Tiring, I'm going to bed. Be prepared for training tomorrow." After Broly said this, both Esumi and Jabie shivered in remembering the pain they still felt from yesterday.


	8. Academy Time!

*3 YEARS LATER*

It was a nice sunny day in Konoha. The birds are chirping, people are socializing, and ninjas are ninjaing around. But suddenly a loud voice was heard in the peaceful village coming from an infamous orphanage known to have hosted two demons, the cruel Monkey Demon and the Demon Fox. Although the demon fox was kicked out of the orphanage a year ago and given his own place to live due to the Hokage learning of the neglect he was receiving from the workers at the orphanage, the Monkey Demon was still living there along with his two new trouble-making friends.

They have also earned themselves a name for hanging around the Tailed Demon for so long without being mysteriously gone from the public sights like a majority of people who hung around the demon. The petite fierce blue haired girl is called Tiny Demoness for her vicious nature when dealing with people other than the tailed demon and the other one who hung out with them. They call the chubby boy Demon of Gentleness. Many would think that because of how innocent and non-threatening he looks he would be the least likely to be called a demon of any sort, but don't let his kind stature and physique trick you. His true nature is that similar to the Tailed Demon himself. It was said that one time, three older children decided to mess with him because they didn't like how the Tailed Demon acted and they knew they couldn't hurt him, so they chose to mess with the least dangerous looking person closest to him. They found the Gentle Demon alone in an alleyway when he was just coming from a food stand and pounced together. What happened in that alleyway is unknown. All that is known from the altercation was that the three boys were sent to the hospital and they never been the same ever since. But back to the story.

"SUNA-KUN HAVE YOU GOT EVERYTHING READY FOR THE ACADEMY TODAY?!" A loud loving voice shouts to a blank faced boy in another room.

The boy sighs and gets his bookbag with all the supplies he needs for the academy inside and walks towards the woman's voice.

"Akira. You don't need to yell. I have everything I would need and more." Broly responds with lackluster.

"Okay I'm just making sure my little troublemaker has everything he needs before he finally leaves me all alone and starts to live by himself like a big boy." Akira says with joking sadness.

"I will be sure to visit you when I can. I do have to thank you for raising me all this time the way you have. I don't consider you an insect." Broly thanks in the best way he can.

Akira's face turns into a huge smile and she bum rushes Broly and hugs him while rubbing her face against his.

"I love you too Suna-kun. You also mean the world to me." Akira smiles as she understands what the young saiyan meant due to raising him for 8 years.

"Now go on and don't be late to school!" She waves goodbye towards Broly and his friends.

Esumi and Jabie are at the door waiting for Broly and wave back at Akira while following Broly out the door.

"I can't wait for the first day at the academy! I wonder if we're gonna learn any interesting things that we can use! Maybe they'll teach us about chakra or jutsus!" Jabie says excitedly and completely unlike his shy-like nature from three years ago.

"No way you dork, like they'll teach us anything interesting on the first day of school. It's probably just gonna be rules this rules that then a history lesson on how the village got created or something." Esumi says

"No way! Why would they teach something so boring on the first day? If you really want children to pay attention to you, you have to catch their interests. If they aren't interested why would they listen!?" Jabie asks logically.

"Who said the teachers are the academy even know how to teach children? Maybe they have just been getting lucky all these years." Esumi says rather pessimistically.

"Okay let's make a bet. I bet that they will teach something interesting on the first day and if I'm right you have to pay for the weights Aomatsuna-sama wants us to get after school." Jabie grinned.

"Fine lard ass. And if you lose you have to pay for the new sword I've been wanting."

"You're on midget!" After saying this Esumi slashed towards Jabie abruptly.

Jabie easily dodged by swaying his still roundish body to the side and then running towards the academy while laughing.

Esumi quickly chased after the surprisingly speedy heavy-set boy to unleash her anger upon being insulted about her height. If the two children were to turn around they would notice that Broly had the smallest hint of a smile on his face as he continued walking at his own pace towards the academy. Jabie was the first to reach the classroom and meet the faces of his new classmates and peers. As soon as he saw the number of people inside the room his entire behavior changed. When this happened Esumi also arrived inside the room and took notice of this.

"Still haven't changed that much from when we were little, ya big ole shy guy." Esumi says while sheathing her sword back in the holder.

"Sit in the top back row in the middle. If anyone is there tell them to move." Broly says to Esumi and Jabie.

Esumi and Jabie headed to where Broly said and noticed there was three civilian kids chatting and socializing. As they were talking, Esumi smashed her foot on the desk creating a loud bang and bringing everyone attention towards them.

"Get out of the seats or take a trip towards the infirmary on the first day of class." Esumi said with a threatening aura not befitting someone of her physique and voice.

The three kids were about to leave due to the frightening aura she was emitting but then took a second look at her appearance. One of the kids with sunglasses snorted.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do if we don't pipsqueak?" After this sentence was said, Jabie appeared next to said kid and quickly shoved him out of his seat, just in time to avoid Esumi's fist smashing into his face.

"Can.. we.. not cause altercations.. with our new classmates.. on the first day..?" Jabie asked softly.

To this question Esumi just snorted and stared at the 2 remaining kids still sitting in the seats. They quickly got out of the seats and moved elsewhere. Broly, Esumi, and Jabie all sat in the three seats in silence while it seemed like to the other students that they were projecting an aura that was shouting "I DARE YOU TO SAY SOMETHING!"

The students quickly got to gossiping about the three while someone came towards the three. A boy wearing a grey jacket with red markings on his face and a white puppy on top of his head stared at them.

"I don't know where you guys came from but there's something you need to know about this classroom. And that thing is that I'm gonna be the alpha in here! There is only room for 1 alpha male in this classroom and that is gonna be me!" The boy declared boldly and arrogantly.

Broly dismissed the boy and took out a book from his bookbag with the title "Taijutsu Styles and Kenjutsu Styles of Konoha." The round bellied boy followed Broly's example and also took out a book that was titled "Herbs and Medicines of Konoha." Esumi stared at the boy in obvious agitation before crinkling her nose.

"Take a bath first before you want to be in charge of anything first stinky! You smell like wet dog and mud put together!"

The class laughed loudly to this insult causing the boy to become quite embarrassed. He started to growl slightly and pointed towards Esumi.

"Put your money where your mouth is and step up! I'm not like that loser you scared earlier." The arrogant boy challenged.

To this response Esumi stood up and stared at the boy with a cold glare. Suddenly it felt like the classroom's temperature sudden chilled and lowered while Esumi was slowly pulling out her sheathed blade. The boy's dog started to shiver and whimper and also to a smaller extent the boy himself, except for the whimpering part. As things were heating up suddenly the teacher walked in with another man. The teacher noticed the silence and looked towards the back.

Esumi quickly reigned in her leaking killing intent and sat down and took on an innocent and dainty appearance. "Everyone to their seats! Class is about to begin. My name is Iruka. You will call me Iruka-sensei. This man to the right is Mizuki. You will also call him Mizuki-sensei. He will be in charge of your physical aspects of being a shinobi. I will be in charge of your mental aspects of being a shinobi for the most part."

*One Boring Class Period Later*

"I TOLD YOU JABIE! Nothing but boring old history and school rules!" Esumi gloated towards Jabie.

"I can't believe they would do something so uninteresting.. Are they trying to make us fall asleep during class?!" Jabie angrily says while thinking about the pointless history lesson and rules they learned instead of something that would be actually interesting to learn about. Oh and the fact that he has to pay for a expensive sword.

"Hahahaha make sure to get Kodama blade!" Esumi told Jabie as they were walking towards the weapons shop. As the three "demons" walked into the weapons shop Broly went up to the shop keeper.


	9. Another Bet & Training Seals?

Where are the weights at in this shop?" Broly asks with a blank look on his face.

"They're in the back kid, but why do you want them?" The shopkeeper asks

"For training purposes."

"Aren't you kids just Academy Students? Why would you need weights at your age? Shouldn't you be studying at the library or buying books instead?" The shopkeeper questions.

"Mind your business old man. Just tell me if I can get them here or not." Broly says a slight irritation.

"Well I can't sell weights to academy students. If you brats graduate and become genins then sure I'll be able to get you some weights."

"Mister are you sure you won't be able to sell us any weights? We promise not to hurt ourselves." Esumi says in a precious sweet voice along with Jabie giving puppy eyes with her.

"Sorry kiddos, even if you were 10 times cuter than you already are I still wouldn't sell you some weights. If I got caught selling weights to academy students my store would be shut down faster than someone spitting in the Hokage's face." The shopkeeper explains.

"You useless old man! If I knew you were just gonna waste our times, I wouldn't even tried to do something so demeaning!" Esumi berates.

"Now hold on you little snot sucking brats, I got a deal for you. I came across a merchant that said he was from Uzushiogakure and I had a hard time believing him due to their whole island being destroyed and none of the Uzumaki's being spared from what I heard."

"He wanted to sell me something called Gravity Seals. He said it was a type of seal that you put on your stomach and it increases the resistance your body faces and if you surge your chakra through it, it will increase the level of resistance you face. That got me thinking that shinobis would love to kill themselves to get stronger, what better way to gain money than to help idiots kill themselves?"

"But the deal breaker is that it hasn't been field tested yet. If you brats really want something to train with that are similar to weights try this. And if it works come back and tell me and next time you want some you can have it for free."

"Deal. Give me three seals and we'll be back at the end of the week." Broly says.

Esumi and Jabie took a gulp in fear of what could possibly be going through Broly's mind, but they weren't surprised at all. The three years of training with Broly told them he was a training freak and they didn't see what could ever stop him from trying to get stronger. The only time they were able to take a break from training with Broly was when they got sick and couldn't physically move from their beds at the orphanage. The sad part about when someone got sick was that the training for the person that wasn't sick was twice as hard than if they were together with Broly.

Broly and his two slaves got the gravity seals and started walking towards the Forest of Death as they did every day. Only genins and up were allowed at the training grounds, but Broly and friends found out that no one really watches the training ground 44 (Forest of Death). The three children walked into a clearing inside the forest and Broly handed out two seals to Jabie and Esumi.

"I'm going to test the gravity seal first. My body is stronger than both of yours and is way more resilient. So if anything goes wrong, I'll be able to make sure I don't have to find two more slaves to replace you two." Broly explains in the nicest way he can.

This sentence also caused Jabie and Esumi to smile slightly as they understood that Aomatsuna was worried about them and didn't want them to be hurt due to his decisions.

Broly placed one gravity seal on his muscular 8-year old bicep and surged chakra through the seal. No noticeable change was noticed by Jabie and Esumi. Broly surged his chakra through the seal two more times and started to grin. The seal made Broly feel like he was wading through water and unable to completely use his body like he's used too.

"This will be a great tool for me to become even stronger!"

"It works, but the first change I felt was too tiny to be considered worth anything. I'm going to wear it for the next 24 hours to make sure there aren't any side effects for wearing it. You two start training, start off with a light spar to warm up and then we'll really start training." Broly said.

Jabie took out some gloves made out of blade-resistant material while Esumi slowly unsheathed her katana. They both stared at each other with no hint of even thinking about hesitating while Broly was watching. Last time Broly caught them holding back without trying to viciously maim each other was the last time they decided they wanted to be in the hospital for "wasting your master's time and good grace." From that day forth, they both never held back against each other while sparring in Broly's presence.

Jabie slowly walked towards Esumi while watching her closely like a hawk for any signs of movement. Jabie has learned dearly that Esumi can get to him by the time he blinks his eye, and even then that isn't good enough. He has to move his body along with catching her movements at the same time. If his body can't react to his senses then it's entirely pointless. Esumi grins at Jabie to try and unnerve him and possibly distract him. She knows that he learned how she battles and moves through a very long streak of losses that have started to slow down and bite her in the ass with losses of her own now. If she doesn't take this spar as carefully and seriously as he is she will be tossed or pounded into the ground once more.

Esumi tosses her sheath towards Jabie in a high-speed manner and quickly closed the distance behind it with her blade held behind her back. Jabie merely palmed the sheath back towards Esumi with enough force to send it flying back towards her twice as fast. Esumi's eyes widen in surprise briefly, but quickly came back to her sense and dodged the insanely fast sheath and slashed upward towards Jabie round gut. Jabie calmly dove his fist towards the blade coming from underneath him. Esumi somehow felt that her blade wouldn't be able to take this strike from one of her best friends and quickly abandoned the strike and pulled back her blade to thrust towards the now open chest of her friend. Jabie moved with his thrown punch and flipped over and kicked towards the thrusting sword with the type of agility and flexibility you would not normally see from someone of his physique.

Esumi swore in her mind and ducked under the kick and slashed upwards towards his inner thigh. Jabie started to sweat a bit and used his other leg to deflect the incoming blade by kicking it to the side and quickly recovering back on his two feet and got into a defensive stance. Esumi also rolled and recovered. They both were breathing heavily staring each other down like bitter enemies until a clap was heard.

"Enough. That was a decent warm up. Jabie that counter you attempted when she attempted to stab you through your chest was not bad, but you shouldn't leave yourself open like that against a faster opponent. If Esumi was even faster than she is now she would've easily been able to pierce through your back. That counter attack would've been fine against someone of lesser speed than Esumi. Esumi you simply need to work on your speed and techniques." Broly explained. Broly looked towards the forest and seemed to be thinking about something. Esumi and Jabie secretly started to sweat more about what could Aomatsuna possibly be thinking about.

"We're gonna have to cut today's training short. Since we're academy students we can officially start learning E-rank jutsus from the library. We'll head there tomorrow and copy them down to train with here. If there are no side effects for me with the seal tomorrow we can also get you two to start wearing them then." Broly then started to smile about how much progress he will be able to make from now on in strength. Inadvertently causing both of his friends to shiver at his face and leaking battle spirit.

Broly started to walk out of the Forest of Death with Esumi and Jabie behind him on each side breathing slightly hard. They started walked towards their new apartment they acquired when they became academy students. Broly and Jabie live in one room while Esumi lives in a room next door from them. They each went into their rooms and fell asleep. Esumi and Jabie slightly fearing about tomorrow training plan and Broly going to sleep immediately to start the day off tomorrow as quickly as possible.


	10. Second Day of the Academy? Sparing?

*MORNING TIME*

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi are walking towards the academy like good little students. Jabie and Esumi appeared to look a little ragged as if they didn't get much sleep like night for some reason. Esumi is reasonable irritated about not having enough beauty sleep and is on the lookout for a potential target to unleash her pent-up rage upon. Jabie is just constantly yawning while Broly has his same ole bored look upon his face.

A sudden yell is heard nearby and a middle-aged man comes into the middle of the street with half of his body covered in orange paint. A sudden movement is seen from where the man came from.

"That'll teach you to be mean to me! I'm the greatest prankster ever who will also become the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!" A young immature boastful voice yells out.

Broly stops and stares at the boy for a second before continuing his way towards the academy. Esumi and Jabie were slightly confused because not much catches Aomatsuna's attention unless its related to training or eating. Their gazes also lingered upon the child longer than Broly's did. The boy somehow notices the three kids' gaze upon him and chases after them.

"Heheh, I bet you guys were pretty impressed with that prank I just did on that guy aren't cha?" The orange jumpsuit wearing kid assumes.

"Sure were. Now buzz off while we continue on our way to school." Esumi dismisses the boy easily.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about class today! Hehehe thanks for reminding me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to become the Hokage!"

"That's great and all but I didn't ask." Esumi says slightly more annoyed.

"Why do you want to become Hokage Uzumaki-san?" Jabie asks curiously.

"Because everyone respects the Hokage and loves him and he's the strongest person in the village!" Naruto answers enthusiastically.

"So you simply want to become respected, loved, and strong?" Jabie questions once again.

"I want everyone to look up to me and treat me with respect!" Naruto says loudly

"Are you aware Uzumaki-san that there is more to being Hokage than simply being the strongest and most respected in the village?" Jabie asks.

"What do ya mean?" Naruto questions curiously.

"Drop it Jabie. We've arrived. Naruto if you want to know more come to the library after school." Broly says.

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi went to the seats they claimed yesterday and noticed no one sat in them today.

"Good thing you bastards learned your lesson from yesterday! I'm in a particularly bad mood today and I'm just hoping someone comes along and tries to make it worse for me." Esumi smiled

Broly propped his feet on his desk and took out a book about the taijutsu styles and Kenjutsu styles of Konoha. And waited for the teacher to start class. Esumi saw Broly do this and decided to also prop her feet on the disk and look towards the students in a threatening and baiting way. Jabie just took out his book about herbs and medicines in Konoha and started to read it. Soon the teachers came and class started.

"Today class we will be having our first Tradition Shinobi Sparring today to gauge where you are at in physical abilities. But before that we will do warm up exercises and then teach you how to throw kunai and shuriken properly. After that I will teach you more about the history of Konoha."

The children were initially excited about actually doing something today but then when they heard about hearing more about history it dampened their spirits for near the end of class. Iruka motioned for everyone to follow him outside and then gave the lead to Mizuki for the physical portion of today.

"Okay kids start by stretching and then we'll get into the warm ups."

Esumi came towards Broly and motioned for him to bring his head down so she can whisper something into his ear.

"Do you want us to do this or wait for when we get into the forest later to start training?" Esumi asks.

Broly looks towards Mizuki and then back at Esumi.

"While this won't be much of a warm-up for what I have you two do, I don't want this insect to bother me. So just do as he says." Broly says.

After the students were done stretching Mizuki ordered them to do 20 jumping jacks, 20 pushups, and 20 sit-ups. Esumi and Jabie stared at their fellow peers in slight disbelief.

"Is it just me or are the other kids kind of weak?" Esumi whispers to Jabie.

Jabie takes a second look at his classmates and nods.

"Due.. to.. Aomatsuna-sama's train.. training, we have become.. way strong.. stronger than our peers…" Jabie explains.

Esumi thinks about the training Broly put them through for 3 years and nods her head.

"Yeah I definitely don't see these kids making it past day two of his training. I doubt any of them could even climb one of the trees in the forest." Esumi states.

"Alright everyone up. Come and learn about how to throw and hold a kunai and shuriken properly."

The students all get up with a majority of them being tired except a select few to learn from Mizuki. Mizuki goes through the ways to hold and throw both weapons three times and then asks if anyone has any questions. All the children shook their heads no and were just excited to get started on throwing these dangerous steel weapons already.

"Since it's the first time most of you will be using a kunai or shuriken, we will be watching you like a hawk. I will past them out to you all in a second so line up in a straight and orderly fashion then get to throwing how I taught you." Mizuki ordered.

The children lined up and started to throw the kunai and shurikens Mizuki gave them when it was their turn while Iruka wrote down how the students did just like he was doing earlier. It was Jabie's turn to try and he stepped up to the area where he is supposed to throw the weapons. Jabie felt everyone's eyes on him and suddenly started shaking. Esumi was about to say something until she felt Broly's hand grab her shoulder. Jabie suddenly felt killing intent pierce right through him and caused him to shake even more. A few children started to laugh and in the midst of their laughter they heart two *THUNK* sounds.

Iruka smiled at Jabie and congratulated him on hitting the target perfectly. Mizuki looked at the roundish boy in complete disbelief. He quickly calmed himself and considered it to be luck. Jabie moved towards the other area where the students that have already finished are waiting at.

"Wow how did you hit the target when you were shaking harder than a leaf in a storm?" A pony-tail wearing blonde girl asks in disbelief.

Jabie backed up a bit and then murmured something. The girl didn't hear him and decided to get closer.

"What did you say?" The girl asks in a louder voice.

Jabie starts to sweat a little bit more than he already has due to his earlier performance. He was about to open his mouth until a boy wearing a jacket that reaches up to his midriff and also has a pony tail with black hair grabbed the girl's shoulder.

"Leave the poor guy alone, can't you see your bothering him?" The boy says

"What would you know Shikamaru!? Maybe he's just flustered about how pretty I am!" the girl shouts

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru whispers under his breathe and he walks away.

But the girl doesn't just let him walk away and follows him while yelling at him. Broly and Esumi just got done with their throws and scored the same as Jabie did. Soon after the entire class got done with their throwing and it was time for the sparring. Mizuki lead the kids towards the sparring area.

"Before we begin the sparring there are rules. Every spar begins with a Seal of Confrontation and ends with a Seal of Reconciliation."

Mizuki and Iruka demonstrate both signs to the students.

"Iruka will call out two random names and we will continue until everyone has sparred then we will go back into the classroom."

Iruka cleared his throat and began calling out names of the students. Broly, Esumi, and Jabie watched their fellow peers spar. Broly felt disappointment at not being able to find a challenge or anyone entertaining to possible fight so far. Esumi was inwardly sneering at how weak her fellow classmates were compared to her. Jabie somehow took out his book from earlier somehow without anyone noticing and started to read.

"Aomatsuna Hakuseki and Shino Aburame"

Broly and a boy in a long jacket that covered up to his neck and the to the top of his legs walked up. They both made the seal of confrontation and Mizuki started the battle. But neither combatants moved. Broly stared at the boy across from him and Shino did the same back towards him.  
"An actual insect…. A real bug…" Broly started to laugh at the irony of this situation.

Unnerving some of his classmates before realizing this is the first time they heard him speak. A sudden buzzing sound started to accumulate in volume near Shino.

"I surrender. My insects are too afraid to go near him and I am not nearly strong enough to combat him." Shino explains.

Iruka just nods while Broly is slightly irritated at the fact that he won't actually be able to squash an actual bug person.

"Yada Esumi and Chouji Akimichi"

Our tiny blue haired glasses wearing demoness walked towards the middle of the sparring area with a boy almost the size of Jabie wearing a green jacket with a white scarf around his neck and a yellow shirt with brown shorts. Mizuki waved the signal for start and Esumi just smirked at the boy.

"Hey aren't ya gonna start? Why don't you come at me? Give me everything you got and more."

Chouji was slightly unnerved by the confidence in her voice but ran towards her in an incredibly slow manner that was even worse than the average academy student. Esumi just yawned and then smiled while holding her hands on her hips. Chouji was losing more confidence by the second until he heard a loud voice.

"Kick her butt Chouji! Teach her you're nothing to mess with!" The yellow pony-tailed girl cheered.

It appeared to have worked as the rotund built boy increased his speed and reared his fist back.

"I won't let you down Ino!" Chouji yelled as he punched towards Esumi's face with no more hesitation left in him.

Suddenly a large *SMACK* was heard and the students gasped as they saw what happened. Chouji had a large foot mark on his face and he was disorientated.

"What… happened…?" Chouji asks to no one in particular.

Esumi grinned.

"You closed your eyes fatty."

The previously dizzied boy suddenly became furious and focused.

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED!"

He charges towards Esumi once again but in a manner of a raging bull. Esumi laughed loudly and watched as the boy attempt to grab her. Esumi swiftly kicked the boy on the other side of his cheek and waited to see if he would stop again, but the raging boy continued to attempt the grasp at even a sleeve to grab upon. Esumi easily dodged him while laying on constant kicks upon his body for each failed attempt he made. The students looked in awe while Shikamaru and Ino just looked in concern and slight anger. Chouji was quickly tiring out of his raged state and tried to grab the very agile girl once more. And to reward his efforts was a hard side kick into the jaw, knocking him out.

Esumi laughed.

"You need to work on your stamina fatty. Jabie could last longer than that when he was 6!"

Esumi skipped towards Broly and Jabie with an innocent and relieved smiled on her face like she just let off some steam that she really needed to get rid of. Slightly terrifying the rest of the students and causing some to look at her in anger.


	11. Second Day of Academy Done! & New Demon?

"Esumi-chan please remember this is just sparring and there is no need to go so far with your classmates." Iruka sensei lectured her.

To respond to this Esumi just snorted and looked away. Iruka sighed and then continued to call the students names to spar until he finally called another member of the trio of demons.

"Amai Jabie and Shikamaru Naru."

The Gentle Demon slowly walked up towards the middle of the sparring area along with the black haired boy who was yawning on his way there. Mizuki waved his hand downward to signal the boys to start and Jabie immediately got into an attacking stance and rushed towards Shikamaru in a speed that caught everyone including the teachers in surprise. Shikamaru's eyes immediately widened and his face turned serious. But before he could get into a fighting stance he found himself suddenly off his feet and staring at the clouds while everything started to slow down.

"I guess I shouldn't have underestimated my opponent. Even if he looks similar to my friend.." The Naru heir thought before he closed his eyes and went unconscious.

Jabie just bowed towards the boy and then quickly returned towards Broly and Esumi's side.

Iruka was slightly irritated and unnerved about the strength the last two students of his shown. He decided to go to the Hokage and ask him some questions before deciding if it was a good idea to keep these two here to spar with the other students.

Jabie was secretly nervous about whether or not he was going to get reprimanded like Esumi did when she knocked her opponent out. And just as he suspected and feared, Iruka looked right towards him with his eyes soaked still in a little bit of disbelief in the amount of skill this boy shown with his physique.

"Jabie-kun, I'm going to give you the same warning I gave Esumi. So remember for next time." He warned lightly.

Broly stood in front of Jabie and stared right into Iruka's eyes.

"Bug-sensei, I disagree with your methods of training." Broly said in displeasure.

All the students freaked out at what Broly called their teacher and started to get excited in wondering how Iruka would respond to this declaration. Iruka's eyebrows twitched and he thought he misheard what the boy called him.

"Aomatsuna-kun please stay after class to talk to me in private. But for now we will continue with class." Iruka said, dashing the hopes of the students who hoped anything exciting would happen between Broly and Iruka.

So the spars continued until the last two students were called

"Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha"

The orange jumpsuit wearing boy met into the ring with a black haired boy wearing a blue turtle necked shirt with a red and white fan on the back of it. They did the seals before Mizuki started the match. The match was rather lackluster and quick. Not to say anyone expected any different outcome due to the famous reputation of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke won the match by using superior taijutsu than the spiky blonde-haired boy and restrained him. Iruka smiled at the outcome because he didn't need to have someone take another student on the second day of school to the nurse's office.

*AFTER SCHOOL*

Iruka's eyes twitched in annoyance as he looked upon the trio of demons in his office. One with an attitude that just didn't care about him, another with an attitude of superiority to him, and the last one with a feeling of suppressed annoyance.

"So Aomatsuna-kun, do you want to explain why you feel that the way I conduct the spars between academy students is incorrect or why they would cause you to disagree with them?" Iruka asked in a slightly pissed voice but still professional-like.

"You will only breed weaklings and spineless cowards with the way you train." Broly responds in slight disgust.

"And how is that Aomatsuna-kun? You can't just claim something like that without having some sort of proof or example." Iruka sensible says.

"Look at these two compared to our entire class. The training I gave them made them superior than anyone in our class." Broly explains.

This gave Iruka a little bit of a stump because he couldn't really disprove Aomatsuna's claim except in one way.

"Aomatsuna-kun, the school year just started. And we haven't tested any of you on anything to prove if you three are smarter than the rest of the students." Iruka explained.

To this response, Broly just softly sighed causing Esumi to giggle and Iruka to twitch his eyebrows even more.

"Please explain what you mean then Aomatsuna-kun. If that's not what you meant."

"I meant that they aren't useless cowards who won't run away from the real life of a shinobi. Becoming a ninja for this village isn't as bright as it looks and they understand that." Broly explains.

"How exactly would you be able to prove this statement then Aomatsuna-kun?" Iruka suddenly smiled deviously. This statement caused Broly's eye to twitch slightly in annoyance.

"Fine. I've gone off-topic anyway. You should have the students take their sparring and training as seriously as you can. The moment they enrolled into a school for Shinobi, the moment they gave up a majority of their childhood and childishness. They are training to become soldiers and weapons. Peace is slowly weakening this village." Broly then takes off with Esumi and Jabie.

Iruka's face turned dark. He then sighed and body flickered off towards the Hokage's office.

*AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE*

"He told you this on his own terms?" Hiruzen asks in slight disbelief.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Iruka says

"Hmm I'll have to talk to the boy to hear more of his ideas. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. You're dismissed."

"Maybe the boy is right about how we are getting weaker. None of the jonin really train or attempt to challenge themselves anymore except for Gai. While the Anbu probably only trains because we make them. I probably let my old bones rust from lack of use." The old hokage laughs to himself.

"It appears I should have a meeting about this with the council and clan heads.. After I take a quick workout with Gai-san. I hope I don't regret this." Hiruzen whispers to himself.

*AT THE LIBRARY*

"Hey Esumi-chan! Jabie-kun! How did you two get so strong!?" Naruto asks loudly.

Esumi sighs at the lack of volume control this kid has.

"Uzumaki-san, we are in a library that mean you have to whisper or talk as low as you possible can." Jabie explains.

Naruto quickly puts his hand over his mouth and shakes his head up and down at Jabie.

The librarian lady was constantly staring towards their group for some reason and it was making Esumi quite annoyed and angry. Jabie just ignored her and Naruto was looking guilty for some reason. It appears her vigilance paid off and she quickly walked towards the three. She was about to reach them before Broly walked in front of her holding 5 scrolls of E-rank jutsus. He stared her down with his eyes daring her to say something towards him and his group.

She audibly gulped as she felt the pressure this boy was pressing down upon her and decided it was in her best interests to give up on her plan and walk back behind the counter. Naruto looked amazed, while Esumi and Jabie looked as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. The group of four walked towards the shinobi checkout and met with a one-armed man behind the counter. Broly pulled out a card with his photo on it and gave it to the man along with the 5 scrolls.

"You kids are getting a head start on your studies are ya?" Broly, Esumi, and Jabie ignored the man as the swiped Broly's card.

"You bet old timer! Me and my new friends are gonna past the Academy easy peasy once we master these jutsus." Naruto explains.

The man smiled at the young child positive charisma.

"Haha most students don't ever come to the library in their entire shinobi career! I'm glad you guys are taking advantage of the resources you have to do the best you can. Some people say that reading is boring, but don't ever forget that knowledge is the greatest weapon a Shinobi can have. If I had a bit more in this noggin of mine, I would've never lost this!"

He waves his stump around for the kids to see. Only getting a giggle from Esumi and a shocked reaction from Naruto.

He finishes checking out Broly's ID and the group of four start walking towards the weapon shop from yesterday. Along the way there Naruto decides to ask Broly a question.

"Hey Aomatsuna-kun, why are you so quiet all the time?"

"There is no reason to talk all the time." Broly answers.

"Oh, but don't you get bored if you don't ever talk or ignored." Naruto asks.

"If I get bored, I train and If I get ignored, I make them regret even thinking about ignoring me."

"What if that gets boring?" Naruto asks once again.

"Training will never be boring. Gaining strength to crush weaklings and warriors alike will always satisfy me. It's in my blood." Broly explains.

"Why do you have a monkey's tail? Are you part monkey?" Naruto asks innocently, causing Esumi and Jabie to look slightly shocked at the kid's courage to insult Broly to his face.

"Naruto I am no more monkey than you are a fox." Broly says cryptically.

Naruto just tilted his head while Esumi and Jabie also looked confused.

"You didn't answer my question!" Naruto says a little upset.

"I've answered enough questions. We'll talk more after we get some supplies from this shop."


	12. Tricking The Shopkeeper! More Training!

As the four "demons" reached the shop they met with the shopkeeper from last time.

"Did the seals work or not brats? Did they have some sort of side-effect?" The shopkeeper asks rapidly.

"We'll talk Friday. For now we're here for other purposes. I need another Gravity Seal." Broly says.

"So it does work fine! Why would you want more if it caused some sort of damage or weird effect?!" The shopkeeper says in glee.

To this response Broly uncurls his tail he had hidden underneath his sash when he entered the shop and showed it to the excited man whose face quickly turned horrified and distraught. He drooped his head at the lost of money he could have made with the gravity seals. He took out a box filled with them and gave them to the boy.

Esumi, Jabie, and Naruto were chuckling softly in amusement at how Broly was taking advantage of this shopkeeper who hasn't done his research on one of the village demons. Broly took the box and walked out with his chuckling entourage behind him. Once they left the store entirely, Naruto busted out laughing while falling on his behind and pointing towards the shop. Esumi laughed while holding her stomach at the dumb shopkeeper. Broly ignored them and started walking towards their training ground. The three giggling children followed behind him while still laughing from time to time.

The four demons walked into the forest clearing that three of them are clearly very used to. They stood in a circle as Broly handed out gravity seals to Esumi, Jabie, and Naruto. Naruto saw Esumi place hers on her stomach underneath her shirt while Jabie placed his on his neck. Naruto tried to place his on his forehead but couldn't figure out how to make it stick.  
"Surge your chakra through the seal to make it stick." Broly explained.

Naruto did as Broly said and yelled in surprise.

"Why the heck is it so hard to move around!?" Naruto questioned while trying to take the seal back off.

But the seal slowly sunk into his forehead as it did with Jabie's neck and Esumi's stomach. The only evidence that the seal was ever there was the kanji on his forehead that said Resistance.

"Uzumaki-san did you just place a seal on yourself without asking any sort of questions about what it could be or what it could possibly do?" Jabie asks quite shocked.

"Well I saw you guys doing it! And you're my friends, so why wouldn't I do what you do?" Naruto explained.

"I guess that makes sense in your own special way.." Esumi says almost as shocked as Jabie.

To this response, Naruto just smiled and nodded.

"Esumi, Jabie is the first level difficult?" Broly asks.

They shake their heads and Broly orders them to increase it two more times. Broly increased his to level 5 once he got used to level 3 from yesterday and felt like he was in a world of mud that he constantly has to move through. They did as Broly said and immediately felt off. Naruto tried to do the same as they did, but Broly grabbed his arm and just shook his head.

"You need to get used to level one first Naruto. Once you find you have no problem moving your body and chakra like you usually do then you can move on to the next level. These seals increase the amount of resistance your body faces, it also affects your chakra network system as well. It makes it harder to use your chakra like you're used to."

"I see.. So these seals make our body and chakra stronger and more resilient against change." Jabie explains. Broly just nods his head.

"And we just acquired a whole box full of these seals! If we ever reach the last level of one seal we can just slap on another seal to make us even stronger! We should have zero problems becoming the strongest shinobi in the world with these seals as long as we keep training like we usually do!" Esumi says in a rare show of excitement with her high-pitched voice.

"Let's get to training for today. No warm up today. We're only gonna have enough time for learning these techniques before it gets dark." Broly says as he takes out the 5 scrolls and passes them around.

"Choose which one you want to start with and switch once you get the hang of it. We'll continue practicing these until I say we stop." Broly grabs the scroll with the Body Replacement Technique on it, Naruto grabs the Transformation technique, Esumi grabs the Rope Escape Technique and the Cloak of Invisibility Technique, and Jabie grabs the Clone Jutsu technique.

The group began practicing the jutsus they grabbed and struggled quite a bit doing these very easy jutsus.

"Why is this so hard to do Aomatsuna?" Naruto asks as he created another misshapen version of their sensei.

"Because the resistance seals also affect your chakra network, making it harder to gather the right amount of chakra necessary for techniques. It's constantly working against you and its up to you defeat it and take control over your chakra." Broly explains.

"Hehe I'll teach my chakra to not listen to me! Believe it!" Naruto says confidently and continues to practice the Transformation technique.

Broly throws another log in the air and attempts to latch onto it with his chakra, but once again fails to keep it connected after he tries to switch with it.

"If touching it isn't enough I'll just have to wrap my chakra around it." Broly says to himself.

Esumi is unable to start her two techniques because she needs rope and some sort of cloak or clothe so she goes towards Broly and attempts the body replacement technique along with him after reading the scroll. She throws her sheath in the air and go through the necessary hand seals and finds herself still on the ground next to Broly. She smiles embarrassed and quickly goes to pick up her fallen sheath to try again. She tries again but this time throws it straight up in the air and once again goes through the necessary hand seals, but this time finds herself falling towards the ground.

She was about to cheer in excitement but quickly realized now wasn't the time for such and used the body replacement technique once again on the sheathe to arrive safely on the ground. She grinned as she noticed Broly looking at her with a face that confused her.

"How did you manage to keep your chakra connected enough to finish the technique?" Broly questions.

"Simple my dear boy, I just covered the whole object in my chakra." She smiled as she said this.

Broly just nodded and attempted once more with a thrown log, but this time he succeeded and appeared quite high up in the air. Everyone watched the tailed boy fall from a high height and crash with a *BOOM* towards the ground.

"WOW! That can be a whole attack on its own with how strong you are Aomatsuna-kun!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We can do the same thing once we get far enough in levels with our seals." Jabie tells the young blonde Jinchūriki.

When Jabie said this both Esumi and Naruto cheered. Esumi slightly blushed at realizing she copied the spiky haired boy's mannerisms. Jabie appeared to have mastered the clone technique by creating three perfect copies of himself and started to read the transformation scroll.

Eventually all four demons learned the jutsus except for Broly and Naruto being unable to do the Clone jutsu. Without knowing the reason why he was unable to get the clone technique caused Broly to be slightly annoyed and Naruto somehow sensed this and patted Broly on the back.

"Don't be so down Aomatsuna-kun, we can just ask Jiji why we can't use the Clone jutsu!" Naruto exclaims.

Broly just looks at the young fox carrier and nods. It couldn't hurt to have a more knowledgeable input about this situation. Broly tells Jabie and Esumi to head home without him while he and Naruto head towards the Hokage tower while it is getting late.

*IN THE HOKAGE'S TOWER*

"Jiji! Why can't I do this stupid clone technique! It doesn't matter how much chakra I use for it, it just makes a stupid clone of me!" Naruto says angrily.

Hiruzen looks at the two young boys with a slight smile.

"It seems Aomatsuna will find his bond to the village through Naruto if we're lucky." The hokage clears his throat and is about to talk before he notices words on Naruto's forehead.

His face slightly darkens before he asks the boy a question.

"Naruto-kun, why is the word resistance on your forehead in Kanji? Are you learning how to write Kanji boy?" Hiruzen questions.

The boy looks towards Broly before seeing him nod his head at him, causing the young fox carrier to smile.


	13. Secret Mission! More Fights?

"Heheh Jiji this ole thing is how I'm gonna take that hat of yours even faster." Naruto explains.

"Oh? And what does it do Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen questions.

"This thingy makes it harder to do stuff." Naruto says while smiling and leaving the Hokage no where closer to getting the answer he wants.

Broly smirks at Naruto's answer.

"It's called a gravity seal old man. What it does is exactly what Naruto said it does. But back to the question. Why can't I pull off this clone jutsu?" Broly asks, ignoring the Hokage's curiosity towards the seal.

Hiruzen coughs to clear his throat and says, "Show me what you're doing first."

Broly and Naruto both do the hand seals for the clone jutsu and then 2 sickly and idiotic versions of the boys appear.

"Well Aomatsuna-kun and Naruto-kun that's because you two don't have enough chakra control for the technique it seems.." Hiruzen says as if upset at that fact.

Broly just stares at the old man as he remembered that the chakra control techniques in the library are only for genin and above only.

"Are you gonna teach us some of that then Jiji?!" Naruto asks excitedly.

Hiruzen shows the boy a pained smile as he realizes he won't be able to change the shinobi school system this year due to the civilian council always interfering when the young Jinchūriki is involved. They would definitely question why he would want to make changes when nothing of importance towards the safety and strength of his village is at stake.

"I'm definitely going to have to get the civilians council out of my shinobi matters. I don't know what I was thinking back then letting them talk me into this." Hiruzen thinks while sighing.

"Unfortunately, my boy I can't teach you chakra control techniques" Hiruzen says sadly.

This caused Naruto to start to feel sad.

"But I can give you two advice on how to find out ways to learn them." The wily old Hokage says before grinning.

Also making Naruto to feel excited about being able to learn something from his Jiji even if it is indirectly. Broly just continued to stare at the foolish old man before also waiting to hear how he was going to learn these chakra control techniques.

"While I can't teach you two chakra control techniques, no one ever said you can't ask other people who aren't me to teach you chakra control techniques." Hiruzen grins.

"But why can't you just teach us though, and instead we have to be all sneaky about it?" The curious fox carrier asks logically.

Hiruzen is momentarily shocked at the boy asking the question and smiles.

"Treat it as a super secret ninja mission Naruto-kun. Ninja's have to be sneaky with both words and their actions." Hokage tells the boy.

"Alright Jiji! Watch me become the secretest ninja ever! Oh! And learn those control techniques for my lame chakra!" Naruto exclaims.

Broly just nods at the Hokage and walks out the Hokage tower with Naruto. The two boys began walking down the dark street before noticing all the stares they were getting. Broly just whispered something about worms and Naruto started to feel slightly guilty walking along with Broly.

"Hey Aomatsuna-kun, I'll uh see you tomorrow and we can ask about chakra control then!" Naruto says awkwardly before taking off.

"Are you going to come out yourselves or do you want me to drag you out screaming and broken into pieces?" Broly asks to a suddenly silent dark road. Three figures come out of the dead of night and stand directly across from the young legendary saiyan.

"You might want to stop associating with that boy. For your own good." One of the men said.

"Yeah and if you continue to hang out with the fox brat, we know a certain someone that could help us figure out how to deal with a monkey." The second lanky one said in a whimsical tone.

"Her name rhymes with Madeera." The buffest of the three said in a gruff tone.

Suddenly a dangerous glint flashed across the tailed boy's eyes and a large amount of killing intent started to bombard the three boys. They suddenly started to shake in fear before looking again towards who they were facing and noticed a devilish grin sported on his face.

"You're gonna regret resisting b-boy…." The tallest and lankiest one said while still shaking.

The three boys dash towards the weaponless 8 year old and watch as he does nothing while they move towards him but smile, but suddenly his smile freezes and turns into a grimace.

"I nearly forgot that the old man warned me about crushing these bugs too harshly or that damn civilian council will get involved. No, he said against civilians.. And these three fools are definitely genin with their headbands still out. Looks like I can finally see the results of my training!"

As the three boys tried to attack Broly at the same time, The boy looks at his arm with some weird kanji sketched onto it and smiles before dodging their attacks. The boys stop attacking at the same time and switched it up once they noticed their first attempt wasn't working so well. The large boy attempted to grab the agile boy, before hearing a *CRACK* sound and looking towards it. Once he noticed his broken wrist he was about to scream until a foot smashed directly in his face knocking him away down the street unconscious.

"That worm got off lucky. You two won't be as nearly as lucky as he is." Broly said before charging towards the skinny genin.

The lanky boy in question nearly shat his pants in fear from the killing intent and ability this boy has. He attempted to elbow the rushing Saiyan child with his eyes closed before feeling a hand grab his stomach and lift him in the air and smash him in the ground with a *CRASH* His eyes widen on impact and he tried to move but he suddenly felt a hand grab his face and start running through the concrete road with a maniacal laugh. He fainted halfway through assault to his body and skull and the remaining genin was frozen in terror.

He saw the tailed boy throw his severely beaten and bruised friend towards him! He wanted to dodge but his body couldn't move. He tried his hardest to move until he decisively bit his tongue hard and rolled out of the way. His friend's body crashed into a nearby wall and fell into an undignified heap. The remaining genin locked eyes with the terrifying, monstrous looking, and cruel young boy 4 years younger than him. His entire being was telling him to run away and escape at all costs, but the look in the younger boy's eyes dared him to run. It dared him to escape from him. The last genin did the only thing he believed he could. He smashed his head against a wall and fell unconscious.

But little did he know that this only enraged the young legendary saiyan even more. He went and grabbed each boy that threatened him and ultimately disappointed him and then stomped, smashed, kicked, and punched each boy until they screamed, begged, and cried, and fainted again.

"Foolish worms are begging for an early grave by even thinking about threatening me." Broly left the three broken, bruised, and unconscious boys in the middle of the destroyed street.

Suddenly a black figure appeared where the once raging tailed demon stood and gathered the three boys and took off with them.

*THE NEXT DAY AFTER THE ACADEMY*

"Aomatsuna-kun are we gonna practice those jutsus again today?" Esumi asks nonchalantly.

"Eventually, but I have to do something else before we go into the forest." Broly responds.

"Where are we going first?" Jabie asks

"To a dango shop." Broly says. Esumi visibly brightens up at this and is excited for some reasons.

They arrive at the dango shop and Broly walks up to a trench coat wearing woman with mesh armor on underneath, leaving almost little to the imagination. Causing Jabie's face to redden at the sight of it.

"Esumi. Ask her about chakra control exercises." Broly commands.

Esumi nods and puts on her innocent cute child face before walking towards the woman.

"Anko-nee-chan! I wanted to ask you about something.." Esumi says while twiddling her fingers behind her back and looking down at the ground.

Anko takes a moment to stop eating the dango in her hand and looks at the familiar blue-haired shorty.

"If it's about boys, always remember to spend their money before you break up with them." Anko says nonchalantly.

"What? No! I wanted to know about chakra control exercises!" Esumi states

"Why would an academy brat like you need to know about that? Shouldn't you be learning about flower placing or something like that?" Anko questions in a lackluster manner.

"The academy is so lame. I learned most of the stuff the academy teaches by the time I was 7 in the library."

"Look at you little nerdy brat, I have to tell ya though the boys aren't big on nerds." Anko warns.

"I don't care about catching the attention of boys! Just tell me the exercises" Esumi yells

"Calm down girl brat and tell your two little boyfriends to come over as well." Esumi while angry just nods towards Broly and Jabie and they both come over. Jabie, red in the face and Broly just blank as usual.

"Okay tell the reason why you brats need to know and if I like it enough I'll tell you 1 exercise. If I really like it I'll tell you two." Anko says with a mischievous smile on her face.

Esumi and Jabie just look at Broly before he looks at Anko in the eyes.

"I can't perform the Clone jutsu from the academy." Broly says.

Anko smiles even harder causing some slight irritation to appear on Broly's face.

"Oooh our village's monkey prodigy doesn't know as much as he seems." Anko says insultingly and teasingly.

Broly's irritation only grew.

"It would be best if you did not try to anger me thoughtlessly." Broly warns

"Ohoh and what will ya do to me brat? Are you gonna smash me up like you did those three genin on the street last night? At least be a bit softer with me than you did with those three." Anko says in a seductive voice, only serving to enrage the young saiyan boy even further.

"Tell me the way to increase my chakra control or I'll force it out of you myself woman." Broly threatens. Anko's face turned from goofing around to suddenly serious.

"I want to see you try monkey brat." Anko baits.

Broly's lust for battle surges and Esumi and Jabie take a couple steps backwards and take out their weapons just in case things get bad for Aomatsuna.


	14. End of Fight! Punishment?

Broly jumped towards Anko at a blinding speed, but Anko appeared to be ready with a grin and kicked towards the incoming boy. Broly grabbed her foot and attempted to throw her outside the restaurant, but Anko somehow got her foot free and jumped outside the dango store on her own. Broly rushed towards her again but this time threw a punch towards her face. Anko smiled once again before dodging the boy's punch and then grabbing his wrist and attempting to knock him to the ground, but Broly grabbed her wrist and flipped her in the air.

Anko momentarily surprised but still not too caught off guard due to watching the boys and his friends facing against the creatures in the Forest of Death through the three years they have decided to train there. She moved with the throw and landed on her feet only to see a fist coming to her face. She dodged once again and elbowed the boy backwards. Causing him to roar in pain and hold his nose. He quickly rushed towards Anko once again and kicked towards her leg. Anko moved to the side of Broly and elbowed him in the side, causing him temporary pain and followed up with a backflip kick to the jaw knocking Broly away and sliding away on his sandals.

Broly enraged, shouted, alerting and scaring the surrounding people. The civilians quickly moved out the way and started to hide and watch the battle. Jabie and Esumi still stood at the side watching their friend, ready to jump in at any moment. Broly slowly went through some hand seals, causing Anko to look excited in anticipation of what an academy student could possibly pull off that could defeat her. Broly finished the hand seals and 30 clones of Broly appeared on the street. Some on top of roofs, some on shops, and a majority around him. They all rushed towards Anko and Anko started weaving through some hand signs of her own. She yells "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" and a wave of fire start heading towards the clones of Broly.

Broly jumps in the air only to see the bottom of a foot crashing down towards his face. His eyes widen in surprise before taking the foot head on and start to crash towards the ground. He grabs Anko's foot before they separated too far apart and smashed her into the ground first and landed on her back with both of his feet, cracking the ground as they landed. But suddenly Anko that Broly crushed burst into a bunch of purple snakes that quickly dispersed and exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Broly quickly turned around to find his opponent until he was bit in six different places and kicked and restrained on the ground. Two snakes bit his shoulders, locking them in place. Two bit his arms and the last two bit his legs. Jabie and Esumi were about to charge in and help their friend until a green aura started to flow out of Broly. Causing Anko to raise her eyebrows in suspicion and surprise about what this boy could be hiding or what could be causing that green aura to flow out of his body. Suddenly her snakes that were restraining the boy poofed away and her foot that was pushing down on the boy's back was rising. She tried to put more force into her leg, but the boy turned around and back fisted her chest.

Broly slowly rose up with yellow bio-electricity sparking and flashing around his entire body with his black hair standing up spiky-like as if he was hit by a thunderbolt. The boy roared once again but this time his shout caused the surroundings to *WHOOSH* as if moved by a large gust of wind. Some of the food stands started to lift up and were about to be blown away. Broly looked towards Anko and smiled a grin that said "I'm going to enjoy crushing and smashing you into the dirt."

Anko's face suddenly turned grim as she noticed all the damage they were causing. She just wanted to tease the boy a little bit and get him a little riled up before telling him and his friends some chakra control techniques. She sighed as she realized she's gonna get in so much trouble for this by the Hokage. She noticed the boys strange new look and power he was radiating and decided to take this seriously, so she could prevent as much damage as possible.

Anko started to weave through some hand signs as Broly rushed towards her in an incredibly speedy manner unlike that a couple of minutes ago. She quickly finished the hand signs, causing 12 snakes to burst from both of her arms and Broly was bit by 12 different snakes each brimming with different non-lethal poisons. Jabie and Esumi noticed the pinch Broly was in and quickly rushed towards him. Broly's eyes were dimming as he reached his arm towards Anko's throat and suddenly dropped. His hair went back to its natural state along with the electricity that was circling around his body disappeared.

"What did you do to Aomatsuna-kun!?" Esumi asks with her blade drawn staring at Broly with worry and Anko with hesitation and killing intent. Anko started to get a little more upset than she already was at her failed attempt of playing with the three brats.

"Calm down shorty. I just put him to sleep. You two can carry him or I can carry him with my snakes, but we're heading to the Hokage." Anko says. Jabie puts the unconscious saiyan on his shoulder and continued to stare at Anko with a face that said, "If you try anything, know I will be ready for it." Causing Anko to feel even more guilty.

As the four were about to reach the tower Anko suddenly clears her throat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it this far."

Esumi's glare lessened slightly but she still didn't say anything.

"I just wanted to tease the boy a bit, I didn't know he would react like that. I'm sorry." Anko apologizes again.

"It's not my place to accept your apology or not, but just know that you owe us. All three of us." Esumi states.

Jabie looks towards her before also nodding. Anko is a visibly a bit more relieved about the two not being as upset as they were with her earlier. She has watched the three of them train in her training ground since they were 5 and kind of gotten attached to the three little orphaned brats. She herself grew up as an orphan and the whole situation with Orochimaru, her previous sensei and now traitor s-rank missing ninja caused her to not have many people she is close to.

Esumi must have noticed how distraught the scantily-dressed woman looked and decided to take it easy on her. She and Jabie didn't even know it would turn out like that! But it wouldn't do good if they forgave her so easily. What would Aomatsuna-kun think? He might even decide to increase their training regimen! She bets that he is already gonna put himself through hell tonight or tomorrow due to losing.

Jabie pushed the thing with Aomatsuna-sama out of his head because he already knew how insane his natural recovery system is, so he wouldn't be out for long or face any permanent damage. He was more worried about meeting the Hokage face to face. The man known as "The Professor"," The God of Shinobi" our hokage! Do you know how many people actually get to meet face-to-face with one of their idols?! Jabie doesn't know why Uzumaki-san and Aomatsuna-sama can meet him easily, but that's a question for another time.

The four reached the Hokage's office and stood at attention, with the exception of Aomatsuna being carried by Jabie.

"What is wrong with Aomatsuna-kun? Have we been attacked by foreign shinobi?!" Hiruzen asks worriedly and alert.

Anko slightly starts to sweat before calming herself and begin to talk.

"No Hokage-sama, the brat.. I mean boy and I had a slight disagreement, and this is sort of how it turned out.." Anko said slightly timid. The hokage stared at her, making the said woman want to squirm even more than she already wants to.

"Alright, tell me what happened and we can decide on your punishment for knocking out an academy student as a special jonin over a disagreement." The hokage said as he sighed but smiled that nothing too seriously happened.

*EXPLAINING WHAT HAPPENED*

"So the boy decided to do what I told him, that's good. Although I wish he wouldn't be so eager to battle people stronger than he is, I know he can't help it." Hiruzen says.

"Why can't he help fighting people stronger than he is Hokage-sama?" Esumi decides to ask.

"I don't know if he would want me to share this information with you, but since you two have been such great friends with Aomatsuna-kun for so long I'll let you know." Hiruzen says with a smile that caused the two academy students to become slightly excited at knowing more about their friend.

"I don't know if you two have noticed but Aomatsuna-kun has a tail doesn't he?" They look at the hokage like he is going senile.

"Hahah I know what you're thinking but I haven't gone that far off the deep end yet! His tail is actually an important part of what I'm about to tell you. Aomatsuna-kun has a kekkei genkai. His kekkei genkai causes him to have a multitude of different abilities that we have been slowly accumulating and finding out as he grows up since we never seen someone with his bloodline limit." Hiruzen explains

"Is that why his hair turned spiky and lightning started to spark off his body?" Jabie asks. Hiruzen just looked at the boy before looking back at Anko with a serious look.

Anko grinned sheepishly before starting to talk.

"The brat seemed to have changed sometime in the middle of our disagreement. One moment his hair was like how it is now and when I was kicking his butt for a while, he got really angry and he got stronger. His chakra was strong enough to nearly uplift some of the food stands on the street and strong enough to over power me and 6 of my snakes at the same time."

"It must be a part of his bloodline limit. Some users of the sharingan also become stronger under pressure and a need for more power." Hiruzen says.

"Mr Hokage-sama can I ask a question?" Jabie says a little bit timidly

"Go ahead boy" Hiruzen says

"Since the whole reason this started is because we wanted to learn chakra control exercises, can you make Anko-san just teach us some then?" Jabie asks. Esumi slightly cheers for Jabie's quick thinking.

"Hmm. I suppose so, but what do you think should be Aomatsuna-kun's punishment for clearly attacking a superior without valid reason?" Hiruzen asks the round tubby boy before smiling. This caused Jabie to be caught off guard and slightly panic.

"Uhm.. he should try and control his temper more…?" Jabie says with uncertainty as he knows his friend's personality more so than almost anyone.

"You and I both know Aomatsuna-kun won't do that. I'll give you a second try before deciding myself."

"Uhm. Uhm. He should…." Jabie was about to panic and say whatever came to his mind before Esumi spoke up.

"He should help out his fellow academy students who are struggling and if he doesn't then you will prevent him from training!" Esumi yelled. Hiruzen actually laughed at her answer.

"I know how much the boy loves training, you are one devious friend to actually put that as one of the options on the table. Okay, that is the boy's punishment. Anko you are the teach the three chakra control exercises once you have verified that he has actually helped his fellow academy students who AREN'T these two." Hiruzen smiles as he finishes his sentence.

Esumi is slightly frightened at what Aomatsuna-kun might say to her if he knew she put his training time at risk. She looked towards Jabie to notice he had a devious smile, one quite similar to their master aimed right at her. She widened her mouth in surprise at his courage to possible blackmail her over this. He just nodded and everyone left the hokage's office.

"Okay you brats. Meet me at the training ground at 5pm sharp. If your late I'm gonna make your training extremely terrible." Anko says before disappearing.

Esumi and Jabie start to walk towards their home with Broly over Jabie's shoulder. Jabie is just smiling while Esumi is pouting at letting Jabie of all people gain something over her mentally.


	15. Graduation! Secret Test?

*3 YEARS LATER*

Iruka smiles as he walks into his classroom full of graduated students. Each one wearing a proud look on their faces except for a few and shining headbands somewhere on their body with a majority of them choosing to put it over their forehead. Our Trio of Demons haven't changed much in appearance except in height and physique. Broly is still the same height he was when he was a fresh academy student. Apparently his saiyan genes haven't kicked in for puberty quite yet and gave him a growth spurt.

Jabie is taller than Broly now and still as round if not bigger than he was three years ago. His body hasn't taken on any type of muscle at all, just keeping his previous smooth and round appearance with a kind natural smile radiating off of him. One the previous him, three years ago probably wouldn't be able to show around people that aren't Esumi and Aomatsuna. It seems he has gotten rid of some of his shyness around people. But when Esumi noticed a civilian girl named Morimoto China staring at him from time to time in their last year of class she decided to let him know that someone has a crush on him. Prompting an easily noticeable red face from our pudgy boy, and laughter erupting from Esumi.

This laughter prompting a big head jutsu from Iruka to silence her and the surrounding students also wanting to laugh, but they learned in the four years of being with the Tiny Demon that you shouldn't laugh at her with her around and never insult her about her height.

Esumi started tapping her foot against the desk in slight anticipation of finally leaving the boring ass academy. Esumi like Broly also hasn't changed much except she started to fill out in more places than before due to the training from Broly and spars with Anko. She has a short blue punk styled-hair and an outfit somewhat similar to Anko, but much more subdued due to Jabie's constant whining. She also increased in height being somewhat shorter than Jabie but still taller than Aomatsuna. She has started to carry around two blades ever since she was given the idea by Jabie. Why limit herself to only one sword when she can do more with even more?

She is currently training with a third blade that no one knows about except for the two boys, but she isn't proficient with three blades in battle enough to use it. Her first blade is called Kodama, the katana. This one was given by Jabie from their bet 3 years ago, the second one's name is Niki, a nodachi type sword from a local blacksmith she made a deal with. The third blade that she's secretly training with is called Uchinin. It's a uchigatana that is normally seen used by Samurai. She plans to increase her Kenjutsu with even more swords in the future like how the Jinchūriki of the eight tails uses seven blades in his fighting style but going even further than him!

The three demons have also increased their seals with the passing time of three years. Jabie is nearing Broly's seal level due to have a stronger and more robust body than her and is currently at level 7. Esumi is at level 6 while Broly is at level 9. Their physical capabilities at this point are vastly stronger than most of the chunin's in the village.

Iruka finishes explaining what is expected of the new graduating class as the jonins start to come in to collect their new genin. Iruka starts to read off the list of who's in what team and which jonin is in charge of them.

"Team 7 will be consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

After announcing this the three genin in question produced a variety of emotions. Naruto being both happy and upset, Sakura being overjoyed and slightly annoyed that Naruto is on her team also, and Sasuke just being annoyed twice as much. Iruka continued to call the names of each team until he reached Team 11. He looked at the Three Demons in the back of his classroom where they decided to stay for all 4 years with a slight twitch in his eyes.

"Aomatsuna Hakuseki, Yada Esumi, and Amai Jabie will be on Team 11 and your jonin sensei will be Ko Hyuga."

The team's reaction changed little from how it was with the exception of Esumi. Esumi smirked with a thuggish smile that doesn't seem to fit an 11-year-old girl. Jabie was slightly confused due to how his team's strength lies and he believed they would get a long ranged user to sort of balance the team out more. But apparently not.

Their new sensei told them to meet him on the roof with a gentle smile. The trio walked slowly towards the roof of the academy and met him there. Ko just motioned for them to sit down, but none of them took it. He kept his previous smile on his face, but inwardly was quite nervous with being tasked with being the jonin sensei of the Trio of Demons. He was given a large amount of information regarding these three and none of it was good for a first time jonin sensei like himself. He still doesn't know why they didn't get a more experienced jonin sensei for these three monstrous children. I hope the Hokage knows what he's doing.

"To start off with lets talk about names, our hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future. I'll begin." I enjoy drinking tea, protecting my friends and family, and peaceful scenery. For my likes well lets just say it's the same as my hobbies. I dislike the current system of my clan that forces the seal upon branch members, I dislike people who abandon their friends for power, and my dream for the future is to protect the clan heiress Hinata Hyuga and watch as she becomes a respectable clan head."

The three demons showed no emotion except for Broly who showed a slight disdain towards the man who he considered a peace loving parasite. Esumi and Jabie looked at each other before Jabie decided to go first.

"My name is Amai Jabie, for my hobbies I enjoy training, eating, reading, studying, and learning about new things. I like Esumi and Aomatsuna-sama, I like having strength to protect myself and being able to stand up to those against me and my friends, I dislike people who show no intent to better themselves and people who bully others with numbers. My dream is to become stronger and better than the current female Sannin of Konoha." Ko just nods his head while looking towards Esumi, hoping her list is less intense than the chubby boy.

"My name is Yada Esumi, I enjoy training with my friends, practicing my kenjutsu, standing above others, and playing with sharp objects. I dislike weaklings with no drive, I hate being talked down to due to my height, and I dislike bitter foods. My dream, no my mission for the future is to kill Orochimaru, One of the three Sannin of Konoha."

Ko inwardly started to sweat a bit more, while still plastering that gentle smile on his face like none of this has affected him. He mentally swears at the Hokage for putting him in this situation. He looks towards the last boy, the quietest of the three and the most volatile of them too from the report he received based on the three.

"Call me Aomatsuna. I enjoy crushing insects. I enjoy fighting. I hate worms who believe themselves to be bigger than what they will ever be. My future will be me crushing every bug under my foot and fighting till the day I die." Ko begins swearing up a storm at the Hokage in his mind while he wipes some sweat off his brow.

"Alright. I have to let you three know something. You haven't actually become genin quite yet. There is a secret test provided by jonin to their students to make sure they are actually genin quality. If they aren't we send them back to the Academy, but if they are they become genin's official and Konoha's Shinobi."

"What how is that fair?! What if some shitbag decides to fail me just because he doesn't like how I do things?!" Esumi yells.

Ko is taken aback by the outburst and quickly composes himself.

"That's not how the test works. I can't give you any hints, but its very rare for the sensei themselves to fail a team due to the sensei's whims." Ko explains and hopes they take it well.

"So teams have failed due to a sensei's desire?" Jabie questions and focuses on the important part.

"The sensei could make a test harder or easier for a team depending on their personality." Ko says.

Esumi and Jabie just stared at their sensei as if daring him to pull something over them. Broly was looking off into the distance as if this didn't concern him whatsoever.

"Well alrighty then team, see ya tomorrow at training ground #8 at 8:00 AM. Try to eat breakfast if you can. Goodbye." Ko says in a fast manner and quickly body flickers away.


	16. Learning New Jutsus!

A couple hours after meeting their sensei and learning that they haven't truly become shinobi yet, the Trio of Demons went to a weapons shop that are willing to sell to them.

Jabie bought some senbon (Metal needles with points both ends), smoke bombs, empty pellets to store his poisons in. Esumi bought kunai, shuriken, ninja wires, and more resistant open-toed sandals for defense. Broly only bought stronger shoulder pads and heavier sandals.

The trio of demons then went to library. Although they haven't really become genin, with the headbands they have on them it can be said they were at the genin rank for anyone lazy enough to not look deeper. Since they are genin in name, the three can finally look up higher ranked jutsus and different subjects unavailable for academy students.

Jabie was seen carrying a book that said "Genjutsu Basics" and some books on medical ninjutsu. Esumi was with Broly copying the scrolls he brought to her. As time passed by, it was starting to get dark outside by the time they were finished. The trio walked out with their scrolls and books and each had a different type of gleam in their eyes.

Jabie had an ecstatic look in his eyes about being able to train in medical ninjutsu and Genjutsus. He decided to ask someone if he could work part time in the hospital to train for his iyro ninjutsu. (Medical Ninjutsu) Maybe his new sensei, hopefully he has contacts in the village that could be useful for him.

Esumi had a tired but excited look in her eyes. She's been dreaming of the day she could use those cool jutsus she's seen the older shinobi pull off around the village. She started to day dream a little about pulling off cool flashy jutsus while flying around with her sword slicing her enemies into pieces.

Broly had a maniacal gleam in his eyes. He'll be able to become much stronger now that he's able to use that large quantity of energy in his body called chakra in this world. It won't be long now until this entire planet is his for crushing. Once he has a mastery over this chakra energy just as much as he had over his ki in his past life destroying the ants on this planet will easy.

*ELSEWHERE*

Ko is heavily stressed about what he is going to test his new stress-inducing genin about. He and basically anyone who has seen or heard about the three demons know without a doubt in their mind about their teamwork. The only reason why they wouldn't use teamwork is if Aomatsuna says not to from what he has heard. If teamwork isn't an issue with them, why don't we have them test for other shinobi qualities. Like their ability to listen to superiors. Ko has heard about Aomatsuna's tendency to disregard or misinterpret his superiors' commands or suggestions.

'I guess I know what I should test them on after all!' Ko smiled before turning off his night lamp and going to bed in preparation for tomorrow.

*THE NEXT DAY*

The Trio of Demons arrived 3 hours before their sensei to get a head start on practicing their new techniques. The jutsus Esumi copied took her over 5-6 hours that included many jutsus from D-rank to C-rank. B-rank jutsus weren't allowed to be seen by Genins. She copied the few Genjutsus for Jabie. It turns out that Konoha isn't very big on genjutsus or no one likes them because there is only one meant to be used for combat while the others are meant for supplementary purposes such as trapping, delaying, and confusing. There were no medical ninjutsu available at the library, only chunin and higher would be able to access that due to the amount of knowledge and chakra control you would need to accumulate to use medical ninjutsu.

There were 5 ninjutsus that Esumi and Broly could learn from the library. They would have to make do with this number until their sensei could teach them some jutsus, but they highly doubted a Hyūga would know many ninjutsus. The Hyūga clan is a taijutsu focused clan that are led by a clan head and elders who take traditions very seriously and has never decided to branch out from their ways and stay as a taijutsu orientated clan with their Dōjutsu, the Byakugan.

When the trio read up information about this clan they thought they were a wasteful idiots. Esumi thought that since they could do so much crap with their eyes why not take advantage of it?! If she was born in that clan she would beat all the elders and the clan head up until their heads finally get out of their asses and change the clan for the better. Jabie also agreed about the Hyūga clansmen wasting their potential by only focusing on taijutsu. Broly didn't care much either way, worms with special eyes will see their deaths much better.

Slowly time got closer and closer towards the meeting time their sensei set as they learned the new jutsus. Jabie has successfully learned two genjutsus. One is called Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique and the other is called Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu. Only the latter was applicable in battle. The first genjutsu is for confusing or throwing off an enemy by tricking an enemy into thinking that the place they're in is different from the one that they are actually in. The second one is a genjutsu that shows you're enemy their biggest fear.

He wanted to test it out before battle but Esumi explicitly said no due to already knowing what her biggest fear is. Broly smiled at Jabie as if giving him direct orders to try it out on him. Due to never facing a genjutsu user that actually managed to put him in a genjutsu left Broly feeling somewhat displeased. Jabie just nodded and did the very simple two hand seals for the jutsu while having Broly stare him directly in the eyes back.

He attempted to use the technique but found out that it was washed away as if it was a leaf blocking the path of a river. He frowned along with Broly's smile dimming slightly. He tried the genjutsu once again but this time altering the technique by increasing the density of his chakra before using the technique. Normally this wouldn't be something any shinobi could do, not even a majority of shinobi even know how to strengthen their chakra without just increasing the size of how much they can hold.

This is due to the gravity seals the trio got from the shopkeeper a couple of years ago. The gravity seals increase the resistance a person faces both outside their body and on the inside. Affecting their chakra pathway system as well. The chakra the body produces after being strengthened due to the interference of the gravity seal gives the users more flexibility with their chakra, resilience, and strength in general. Although the size of how much chakra they hold will remain the same. The gravity seal does not increase the size of someone's chakra reserves, but it can let someone with relatively small chakra reserves continue to increase their reserves until they can no longer move further up a level with the gravity seal.

This time it stuck to Broly and Broly watched as leaves started to spin around him rapidly and close in on his figure. He stood his ground and simply watched as the leaves covered him entirely and then shown him the fear hidden deep in his heart. Jabie and Esumi just watched their master and friend not change in the slightest. He was still trapped in the genjutsu, but it appears whatever he's facing is either not scary at all or he has no fear. Esumi looked at Jabie seriously and told him to cut it off. Jabie was about to respond, but he felt Broly release the genjutsu by himself and look towards both Esumi and Jabie. Suddenly a terrifying smile appeared on his face for anyone that would've been in sight would've cowered and screamed in fear from the sheer horror of what that smile entailed.

"Hahaha… I fear nothing! As if I would let something like fear hide inside of me. I'm a Devil! A True Demon! HAHAHAHAAHAH!"

That green aura that always seemed to radiate off Broly when he's feeling like letting loose completely came out and surrounded him. His laugh only increased in pitch, causing both Jabie and Esumi to look towards each other, nod, and take out their equipment. Broly looked at the both of them, causing them both to tense up until the green aura disappeared from Broly and the look in his eyes went back to normal.

"Are you okay Aomatsuna-sama?" Jabie asks still ready for combat at the second.

"I'm fine. I handled it." Broly responds.

Esumi and Jabie put away their equipment and stand with Broly just in time for their sensei to show up.


	17. Becoming Genin!

"Wow. All three of you are here before me. Well that means we can just get started quicker." Ko responds.

"I'm going to give you three slips of paper with instructions to follow. They are tiny little yellow slips of paper. You will read this one and then do exactly as it says and it will tell you where to find the next one. Whoever manages to find and complete the most tasks will be able to become a genin." Ko says.

"You know teach if there aren't enough papers for all three of us to win its going to be really annoying. And I hope you are prepared for the results if there aren't." Esumi says in a light-hearted manner with slight killing intent leaking.

Ko is shocked but doesn't show it on the outside. He just puts on a weak looking smile and says "You cannot acquire any papers by force or threatening someone. If it is reported or seen that any of you three used force or threats to get papers, I will send you back to the Academy."

"How boring…. So I'm just suppose to talk to some loser or listen to what they want for a slip of paper?" Esumi asks.

Ko just nods at her. Esumi, Jabie, and Aomatsuna look at each other.

"I don't think its worth the effort. I don't know if you've heard about us sensei but we really don't like listening to others." Jabie tries to explain gently. Ko just smiled at him, as if he was waiting to hear this all day.

"That's a shame, because one of the core qualities of a shinobi is the ability to listen to their superiors. And if a shinobi can't listen to their superiors, that just means they aren't fit to become shinobi." Ko says with a grin as huge as a Hyūga could possibly grin.

"Of course we can listen to ninjas higher ranked than us! It's just that their instructions usually suck balls so far. Except Anko-nee-chan. She's the best so far." Esumi states.

Jabie nods with her opinion due to Anko being able to teach him a lot about poisons during the past 4 years and treating them well.

"It doesn't matter if the orders are good or bad. Your job as shinobi is to follow commands by those higher than you." Ko reminds.

Broly is struck with a sudden thought.

"Once I learn more jutsus, it's time for me to say goodbye to this village. Staying with these insects for too long will only weaken me if I have to continue to be ordered around without being able to crush bugs of my own desire. For now though, I'll just have to wait till the next Chunin Exams come around. Once I become a Chunin, I will learn the rest of the techniques this village has to offer along with my slaves and then leave to fulfil my own desires."

Esumi senses Aomatsuna in deep thought before seeing him nod towards her and Jabie, cueing them to accept the boring test from their sensei. Esumi sighs and Jabie just takes out a book from somewhere and begins reading while following behind Esumi and having Aomatsuna follow behind him. Esumi has the first slip and read off of it.

"Find the restaurant the Hokage visits often."

"No hints or anything!" Esumi yells

"We have to gather information by questioning people either close to Lord Hokage or people who watch him often." Jabie explains.

"So lame! I just wanna do cool ninja stuff!" Esumi shouts once again.

"Esumi-chan you know there is more to being a ninja than that."

"Of course I do! It just sucks how some parts are so boring though."

"Its just the manner of how you learn something rather than the something itself. Information gathering is an important part of a shinobi arsenal. I'm sure that for you Esumi, you would have much more fun doing this if you actually had to do it on a real mission. Just like how you hated flower arrangement class in the Academy, but didn't mind doing it when we tried to spy on Anko for the day and she caught you when placing flowers a little too well for her liking." Jabie explains again.

Esumi just sighed and the trio began their quest to find all the slips of paper as quick as possible while also disliking it as much as possible.

*SOME TIME LATER*

The trio has arrived back at training ground 8 to see their sensei just standing there waiting for them. Rage appeared on Esumi's face and she was about to unsheathe both of her swords before Jabie grabbed her and reminded her that they could face a harsher punishment if they attack their jonin sensei without him giving them instructions to. Esumi reluctantly let go of her swords and gave the rest of the slips to Broly and Jabie before continuing to walk towards their sensei.

"Students! You're back! So did you find all the papers?" Ko asks with a little too much excitement.

"Yeah we got em, but I had to rip one because the number was uneven for all three of us." Esumi says.

"It seems you three didn't remember my directions." Ko said.

"Didn't you say we just had to follow the directions on the paper?" Esumi asks, while Jabie begins to frown as he remembers what their sensei stated.

"I said that whoever manages to find and complete the most tasks will able to become a genin. But none of you have more than the other. That means you all failed!"

Esumi is about to explode and attempt to cut her sensei into pieces, Jabie is also angered if his sensei doesn't attempt to correct his statement, while Broly is only staring at his sensei with a calm look. Ko lets the three sink in the fact that they failed to pay attention to the rules before seeing Aomatsuna rip one of his slips into two pieces.

"Oh it seems Aomatsuna-kun becomes a genin." Ko suddenly says before hearing another two *RIP* from Jabie.

"It appears that Jabie-kun also becomes a genin." Ko smiles before hearing multiple *SLICE* *SLICE* *SLICE* and seeing a slightly red faced Esumi.

"Esumi-chan has also become a genin."

"Congrats you three! We are now officially Team 11. Meet me here tomorrow at 8 AM for our first training exercise and your first official genin mission!" Ko says before body flickering away and leaving the obviously annoyed new genins behind.

"Aomatsuna-sama did you know that was the way to pass?" Jabie asks curiously.

"No. I was just showing worm-sensei what I was going to do to him." Aomatsuna answers before walking off towards the direction of home. Esumi and Jabie quickly follows behind.

*IN THE COUNCIL ROOM*

"Alright report to me which teams passed and which have failed" Hiruzen orders to a group of jonin in front of him.

"Team 1 has passed."

"Team 2 has failed."

"Team 3 has passed."

"Team 4 has failed."

"Team 5 has failed."

"Team 6 has failed."

"Team 7 has passed"

This caused some slight stirring and murmuring among the jonins in the room. Even creating a look from the Hokage. The jonin of Team 7 decided to explain.

"They have shown the ability to pass the hidden portion of the bell test, without any hints or even knowing of it." The surrounding jonins were surprised someone has finally passed Kakashi's test.

He is known to have failed every single team that has tried for his test so far.

"Okay continue." Hiruzen commands.

"Team 8 has passed."

"Team 9 is still in circulation."

"Team 10 has passed."

"Team 11 has passed…" Ko says before seeing many jonin look at him with pity.

He sighs knowing exactly what they're thinking.

"Poor guy has to be the sensei for those three monsters."

"Hope they don't eat him alive."

"I hope he makes it out still sane in the head after those three are gone."

"18 genins have passed. This is a first in all of Konoha's history. There is a 66% failure rate for the true genin test. Usually only 9 genins pass the test." Hiruzen takes a smoke before continuing.

"So, tell me how your teams passed starting from Team 1."

A do-rag wearing man with 2 downward facing fangs on his cheeks and a goatee cleared his throat before a gruff deep voice came from it.

"Team 1 has shown great loyalty to each other and a fierce attitude when working with each other against an enemy." The Inuzuka member says.

The Hokage just nods.

"Team 3 has shown great ability to work together, and an impressive show of intelligence and the ability to use their intelligence to their advantage." A rather serious looking man with a black pony tail and dark-green markings underneath his eyes making him also look tired or lazy stepped up.

The Hokage nods to the Nara clan member.

"Team 11 has shown the ability to follow directions and see underneath the underneath." Ko says.

Hiruzen smiles as he thinks about the young tailed boy succeeding as a shinobi with his friends.

"Alright this meeting is concluded. You're all dismissed." Hiruzen says as a bunch of jonin began to body flicker away.


	18. First Mission! Reunion!

Team 11 has arrived at the mission assignment desk at the Ninja Academy to receive their very first ninja mission! The hokage, Iruka, and other important looking people were sitting at a long desk across from them. The hokage smiled as he saw Aomatsuna and his friends. He noticed both Esumi and Jabie were excited but were acting as if they weren't. He noticed how Aomatsuna-kun still had his non-expressive face but every now and then he would flex his fingers.

"Team 11 is here for our first mission." Ko says in a professional manner with a slight smile hidden at the edge of his lips.

Esumi and Aomatsuna noticed this. Esumi quickly thought about the type of missions a genin gets and quickly got enraged.

"Our first C-rank mission!" Esumi corrects.

Iruka looks shocked and the Hokage looks as if he expected this all along.

"You're fresh out of the academy! Why do you think that you are ready for a C-rank mission that could have you face against bandits or highwaymen? Capturing and suppressing wild animals or thieves?!" Iruka shouts.

"Because I've been facing the animals in training ground 44 since I was 6! The very same animals that kill even Chunin and potential Chunins! If you believe that a few little civilians with weapons can one over me then you really are just a bug-sensei!" Esumi shouts back

"Now now Esumi-chan let's keep things professional. Lets just get our D-rank and get out of the Hokage's hair okay?" Ko tries to defuse the situation peacefully.

Iruka was about to shout back at her until the Hokage just waved his hand. Esumi just looked at Ko as if he's pathetic trash for even suggesting about backing down when she's in the right, causing a slight laugh from Jabie who put his hand on her shoulder to try and reign in her anger. Esumi backed down from interference from Jabie and just sulked angrily in silence.

"Fine. Just get the stupid D-rank mission and let's go." Esumi says before muttering something about promising to ruin every D-rank mission they go on.

Jabie thinks about the implications of this before deciding to ask a question.

"How many D-ranks do we need to accomplish before we can do C-rank missions?" Jabie asks politely.

"You need to accomplish 25 D-ranks before you can official start C-rank mission, unless your jonin explicitly says that he believes his team is ready for a C-rank." Hiruzen answers.

"What would happen if a genin team happened to fail a D-rank mission?" Esumi asks containing her devious little smile back.

"Well you wouldn't be paid for your services and it will take a lot longer to get a C-rank mission unless your jonin sensei says otherwise."

"Sensei do you think we are ready for a c-rank mission?" Esumi asks in her little girl voice with hidden killing intent behind it.

Although Ko is not afraid of his little genin, he does find them a bit unnerving. They seem the listen and respect Aomatsuna-kun more than him! Although he just met them he's still their sensei, A jonin of Konoha!

"Okay we'll do 10 D-ranks before you get your first C-rank. If you do this first I'll only sign you up for C-rank missions in the future." Ko bargains with his genin.

Esumi looks at Jabie and sees him nod with a calculating smile as if he just got off with an easy steal. Causing Esumi to also smile deviously. She nods at her sensei.

"Okay Lord Hokage, what D-ranks are there available?" Ko asks

"There is helping out a local civilian by pulling weeds, collecting trash out of a stream near the village, walking the Inuzuka's ninken, and helping out at a farm." Hiruzen lists.

"We'll choose the weeds for today." Jabie responds instead of Ko. Causing Ko's eyes to slightly twitch, which did not go unnoticed by the hokage.

A smirk appeared on the hokage's face. Team 11 left the mission assignment desk and headed towards the civilian who needed their weeds pulled from their garden.

They arrived to see a old lady with a gentle smile point towards her weed-filled garden that would definitely take genins more than a couple hours. But little did this old lady know, she didn't just hire any old genin fresh from the academy. She hired the Trio of Demons! She would soon come to regret wishing to see young children laboring away for her. Especially ones known as the Trio of Demons.

The young up-and-coming blue-haired beauty known as the Tiny Demon! Known for her fierce and thuggish attitude, along with her petite figure that is slowly shaping out in the right places! The next Demon is known as the Gentle Demon and if his appearance is any indication of his title, it's entirely correct! This heavy-set boy with his nice smooth complexion has the face of a scholar with the body of an Akimichi! Not many people know how he actually became a member of the Trio of Demons, but they do know he isn't any less of a demon than the rest of them! The last and most terrifying member of the Trio of Demons, who is commonly called the Tailed Demon or the First Demon! He is known for his lack of wearing shirts and cruel nature. Although he may be seen with a blank look on his face or a non-interested most of the time, what lies behind that façade is a horrifying young boy who will crush anyone that annoys him or interests him. It is said that the laughter he makes when he is torturing or crushing his enemies is nightmare-inducing.

"Alright Team 11. Get to work!" Ko says before watching his genin do absolutely nothing.

"You don't expect us to work when you do nothing do you?" Esumi asks as if questioning if god hates her for assigning her this particular sensei.

"I'm here to watch over you and make sure you don't fail our first ninja mission as a team." Ko defends himself.

This response only served to make her look down on her sensei even more than she already has and look towards Jabie. Ko was slightly interested in why they haven't started yet until he saw Jabie take out a water bottle chug the whole thing in a couple of seconds before spitting it out in the air and watching it form into a medium sized puddle with chakra laced inside of it. He only noticed the chakra part when he used his Byakugan.

Suddenly the tubby boy put up a single hand sign. "TIGER" From the puddle came 6 water clones of Jabie, who proceeded to pull out the jungle of weeds from the old lady's yard, who retreated into her house after they arrived and watched the shinobi she hired through her window. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What are they teaching students nowadays in that darn academy!? No genin teams before ever used any type of clones to get the weeds in my garden! Grrrr How am I supposed to enjoy some suffering of children if they aren't even doing anything! What a terrible day!"

Ko's eyes widen in shock and slight sadness over seeing his genin use a C-rank jutsu without having any knowledge of his team knowing any jutsus besides the academy requirement ones and not being able to see them slave away over menial tasks! Every jonin gets to see their genin suffer through D-ranks but why do mine have to get away with it?!

'I was overjoyed when Jabie-kun decided to pick such a physical-orientated mission for our first just, so I can see how this group of orphan prodigies would look toiling away through dirt.' He sighed in defeat, causing two smiles to appear on Jabie's and Esumi's face.

"Hahahah got one over you didn't we sensei!" Esumi gloats.

"Yeah, yeah you got me. You got other surprises you want to tell me before we move further as sensei and students?" Ko asks in a defeated manner.

"Nope!" Esumi says before giggling in a manner befitting that of her age.

The water clones finished up pulling the old woman's weeds and then proceeded to turn back into water. Team 11 got paid 5,000 ryo for their work and then were dismissed by their sensei. The trio of demons then headed towards their training ground to train the jutsus they learned from yesterday. Aomatsuna felt as if someone was following them and smiled.

The genins arrived at their usual clearing in the Forest of Death and were about to practice until Aomatsuna stopped them. Jabie and Esumi were confused but didn't question Broly.

"We have some bugs for you to test your power on." Aomatsuna states. The three figures following the Trio of Demons froze up. The leader of the three, a purpled haired young man jumped in front of the Trio of Demons with a tall muscular guy and a black-haired busty woman behind him. All three wearing faceless masks. The purple hair took out a katana. This prompted Jabie and Esumi to also their out their equipment. Jabie took out his defensive gloves and got into a defensive position. Esumi took out one blade. Aomatsuna just looked at his slaves and nodded his head.

Jabie's figure blurred and he appeared in front of the black-haired woman, causing her eyes behind the mask to widen. He thrusted his palm towards her chest and it went through it. Her body faded as Jabie felt a foreign energy enter his chakra stream.

"A genjutsu huh. Let's see how she plays this out."

The body builder looking guy ran towards Jabie when he realized he was trapped in a genjutsu. Esumi looked at Jabie before continuing to run towards the purple haired swordsman. Esumi went through some hand seals before saying "Ninja Art: Tile Shuriken!" and causing the surrounding earth to harden and shape into tiles before flying towards the masked swordsman. The swordsman quickly dodged the tiles of harden earth before dodging a blade that was set course for his throat.

The swordsman retaliated against the young genin swordswoman by slashing towards her midriff after dodging her attack towards his throat. She sliced towards his blade and they clashed. Sparks flew as the purple haired swordsman realized the tiny young genin was actually pushing him back in strength! He immediately disengaged only to see the blue haired girl go through some hand signs and mouth some words. "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" She spat out baseball sized fire balls towards the purple haired swordsman who proceeded to dodge by running to the side.

The largely built man weaved a hand sign and slammed his palm on the ground and then shouted "Earth Style: Mud Wave Jutsu!" Suddenly the forest's ground started to head towards Jabie in the shape of a wave. It appeared underneath him and then launched him. The man started to go through some more hand seals and shouted "Earth Style: Earth Flow Wave!" But instead of the forest's ground moving as a wave this time it branched off and started to gather more and more earth from the forest's ground and charge in the air with a rock surfboard surfing towards the seemingly dazed Jabie intending to crash into him midair. But unfortunately for this doton (Earth) user it turns out the round-figured boy wasn't as dazed as he appeared because when he crashed into the boy he turned into water.

The masked body builder was surprised and furious. He looked around for the boy only to notice him holding the busty woman by the throat, choking her and looking at him with a serious expression. He rushed towards the heavy-set boy on his stone board without regard of the captured woman in his clutches. This surprised Jabie, but he didn't think much of it as he knew Aomatsuna would definitely make sure he regretted showing mercy to his enemies. Since he was watching Jabie slapped an explosion tag on the woman's back as he launched her towards the body builder on the stone board.

The masked woman screamed as she was flying through the air at an impressive speed. The largely built man although shocked quickly grabbed his ally and removed her cloak and threw it high in the air to avoid the resulting explosion. While he was doing this he nearly failed to notice the fuma shuriken (Large shuriken) sailing towards his back from another Water clone of Jabie. He quickly hopped off his stone board with his ally and landed in a tree, dodging the weapon. Jabie nearly smirked at the two before composing himself and looking towards his ally.

While Jabie was finishing up his battle, Esumi also was doing similar. After the purple haired swordsman dodged her fireballs, they engaged once more in a battle of Kenjutsu. The swordsman sliced towards Esumi's midsection before leaning back and avoiding her incoming slash towards his face. Esumi didn't let up on her aggressive offensive towards the masked swordsman and started to smile. Somewhat reminiscent of a known female snake mistress of Konoha. But the man was no slouch, as he dodged the constant barrage of sword attacks before carving the ground upward and launching dirt towards Esumi's eyes. Esumi stopped in her assault to cover her eyes only to be sliced in half by the swordsman.

The man grinned under his mask until he noticed what he sliced was actually a log! His senses screamed at him to duck! He quickly listened to his instincts but not before being given a nick on the side of his neck. Another slash by the tiny genin above him caused him to quickly use the Substitution Jutsu to get some breathing room from the freakish genin who was giving him a bit more trouble than he thought he would have. He only believed that the monster behind her watching the battles was the only ones his team needed to watch out for, it seems his source of information was wrong once again..

The purple haired swordsman was saving this for the tailed monster, but it seems he can't get rid of this annoyance so easily. Esumi just watched the swordsman with a grin of her face as if she couldn't wait for what else he was going to show her. The swordsman took a huge breath beneath his mask and from the mask's mouth expelled fire that coated his blade in flames without somehow melting the blade and stayed on the blade. Esumi's face turned from glee to euphoria from the ideas she just got from masked swordsman. This did not go unnoticed by masked swordsman who quickly wanted to get this over with and stop seeing the crazy young kunoichi.

He dashed towards her and slashed towards her throat. Esumi sliced straight towards the blade as if unafraid of the fire katana at all. The two blades clashed and unlike the first time where the masked swordsman was overwhelmed, this time Esumi's blade started to overheat and cause her hand to burn slightly. She kicked towards the man's midsection and swiftly disengaged from the clash. She started to blow on her sword as if it could possibly help the blade.


	19. End of Fight! C-Rank Mission?

Esumi was too excited. She and Jabie finally got to take off the gravity seals and see their progress. This swordsman was the perfect way to gauge her progress! It won't be long until she's able to get revenge for her mom and little brother. Esumi unsheathed her second blade and held both of her swords towards her fiery opponent. Esumi grinned and then motioned the purple haired masked swordsman to "Come on!"

The swordsman just scoffed and blurred towards the crazy genin with his flaming katana. He attempted to slice right through her chest but found that two blades were blocking his and a foot was heading right towards his chin! He was about to dodge but found out when he took his eyes off the crazy genin, the two blades that were blocking his flaming katana suddenly found themselves piercing right towards his chest. The swordsman dodged by the skin of his teeth but not without a few cuts over his body. He was pissed off about being pushed this far by a mere genin, a child nearly half his age. He took another large gulp of air before spewing a large amount of flames on his sword once again, increasing the size of the flames twice fold. He was about to slice the little girl into pieces until he felt as if he couldn't move. He was confused until he noticed a large smirk on the blue haired petite swordswoman.

"Hahaahaha! You idiot! Who taught you how to use a sword?" Esumi gloated and embarrassed the young man.

"My blades are poisoned! Thanks to the loveable chubster over there. The first time I nicked you on the neck was when this fight was already over. Although I won't go into what the poison does, I will tell you that it made it much easier to beat you." Esumi grinned before slowly walking over to the paralyzed swordsman.

She was about to take off the purpled haired swordsman's mask before a watermelon sized rock shot towards her. She narrowed her eyes at the source of the interruption, before Jabie blurred in front of her and palmed the rock into pieces.

"Your ally has been captured. Surrender or risk further retaliation." Jabie said in a serious voice that was quite unlike his normal jolly voice nowadays.

The two other masked figures simply looked at the boy before taking off into the forest. The strong-built masked figure and the shapely woman didn't expect to be blindsided by a black-haired blur while they were retreating and have one of each of their legs broken. The right one for the large man and the left one for the woman. The man simply grunted while the woman screamed.

"You fools. You won't get away so easily this time. I enjoy crushing cowards the most." Broly says in a voice that causes shivers for both masked figures.

The two attempted to body flicker away until two loud *CRACK* noises echoed throughout the forest. Making any birds in the vicinity to fly away. The man hissed in pain, while the woman just screamed louder. These screams and shouts of pain echoed throughout the forest until the sun started to set and night time was arriving.

Jabie and Esumi noticed Aomatsuna coming out of the forest rinsed in blood. Although it wasn't the first time they've seen him covered in blood, this time it was a person's blood for sure.. Esumi and Jabie's face turned slightly pale but they shown no other reactions towards Aomatsuna's satisfied smile and blood covered body. He merely walked past them and headed home. They followed behind, secretly preparing themselves for the day they will have to get a person's blood on them.

*ELSEWHERE*

"Danzo-sama, our recent recruits have failed their mission. They have yet to return from acquiring information about boy and his two followers."

"I see. Are you sure it wasn't Hiruzen's Anbu interfering with them?"

"Positive Lord Danzo."

"Either the boy is more skilled than three high level chunins. Or the three of them together can defeat three high level chunins. I have to reevaluate their threat levels to the village regardless of which outcome. If they don't show very high loyalty towards the village, I might have to use drastic means.. You're dismissed."

"Yes Danzo-Sama" The cloaked figure teleports away.

*TWO WEEKS LATER*

"Sensei, we have done so many boring d-ranks. Give us a c-rank mission." Esumi says while her team was walking towards the mission desk.

"I'm with Esumi-chan. I don't understand what we're suppose to be learning with all these d-rank missions. We already have teamwork down." Jabie says.

"D-ranks are for jonins to teach their genins about teamwork or patience. And guess which one you three are working on." Ko says.

"That's stupid." Esumi berates.

"That sort of attitude isn't gonna get you a C-rank mission for sure." Ko warns.

"Parasite-sensei, I'm tired of wasting my time with these jokes of a mission." Aomatsuna states

"Fine fine since all three of you think you're so ready for a C-rank mission, let's do it. And Aomatsuna-kun you will call me Ko-sensei or just sensei." Ko says in an unadultlike manner.

Team 11 arrives at the mission desk and the Hokage sees a slightly worried and upset Ko with two excited genin and a bored faced one.

"Which D-rank mission are you looking for this time Ko?" Iruka asks

"My team says they are ready for a C-rank mission. So we're going for one."

"Very well. We have just the mission for you then. There is a group of bandits a few miles away that have been recently attacking traders and merchants. Our client here Miyu-san,"

A beautiful middle-aged woman walks in wearing a dress that showed off her assets very well, brown hair flowing down to her back, and sandals that showed off her smooth silky white feet.

"Has decided to hire some ninjas for protection incase her merchandise or caravan gets attacked. You will be escorting her until she arrives at her village."

"Are you sure these kids can protect me against bandits?" Miyu asks unsure.

"There will be no problem with protecting you against bandits with me here." Ko says.

"Well I'll take your word for it if the Hokage is letting you accept this task I suppose." Miyu says.

"Alright that's all for the mission parameters. Meet Miyu-san at the village's gates at 8:00 AM" Hiruzen says as Team 11 walks away.

"Alright students make sure to pack adequately for this mission. I will not be providing for anyone who happens to forget to bring supplies and food. You're dismissed." Ko says before disappearing into a swirl of leaves

"Are we going to train today as well Aomatsuna-kun?" Esumi asks as she twirls a kunai around.

"Yes, but nothing physically exhausting. Chakra control and whatever else." Broly replies.

As the trio was walking throughout the village, they happened to meet up with a familiar blonde haired boy with two others. The blonde noticed the Trio of Demons and shined a huge grin and waved.

"Hey guys! Guess what just happened to me and my team!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Nope." Esumi says

"Oh, come on Esumi-chan! I bet you're gonna be really jealous." Naruto says confidently.

"Impossible." Esumi states as if a complete fact.

"We just got our first C-rank mission! Hahaha bet you weren't expecting that! We got a C-rank before you did! Even though our client looks kinda like a bum its still a C-rank!" Naruto gloats.

"How the hell did three little shits like you get a C-rank mission?" Esumi states slightly upset.

She has just got her first C-rank mission and she knows for a fact that she can beat all three of these brats in any field of shinobi arts. Either their sensei is way more laid back than theirs or he is way better than theirs.

"Maybe because I'm so awesome and my sensei knows it." Naruto gloats unhindered.

"Shut up idiot! If anyone was to be thought of as awesome it would be Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouts.

"Yeah right Sakura-chan, If it wasn't for me we wouldn't even have this C-rank mission." Naruto says.

"If you mean throwing a tantrum for a mission that wasn't D-rank, then you're right loser." Sasuke smirks.

Naruto's face grew red as he pointed at the Uchiha.

"I did not throw a tantrum!" He yelled.

"Ohoh Naruto had a hissy fit and his sensei caved in to his cries huh?" Esumi teases, causing Naruto's face to redden even more.

Jabie laughs a bit before saying "Alright that's enough teasing the boy. We just got our first C-rank mission as well Uzumaki-san. Although we should have been started on C-ranks, our sensei thought otherwise."

"What no way! I'm definitely gonna complete my C-rank mission faster than you guys then!" Naruto claims.

Jabie chuckles

"We'll see then Uzumaki-san. See ya later." Aomatsuna started to walk away before being stopped by the last Uchiha in Konoha. They both stared into each other's eyes, one with disinterest and another with the stare of a challenger.


	20. Duel? Mission Preparation!

The lack of interest that the young legendary saiyan has shown towards the prideful Uchiha boy caused his pride to take a sharp hit and his anger to rise exponentially. Jabie was confused on why anyone would want to cause trouble for Aomatsuna. Surely a good portion of the village should have heard of his exploits and feats of casualties. Did this kid not take part in social discussion regularly?

Esumi on the other hand knew of the Uchiha's behavior already thanks to her chatting with Naruto every now and then. It will be a great experience for the sulky boy to know that not everyone is there for his rise to power. Or maybe he will just get obsessed with Aomatsuna instead of that person he wants to kill. That wouldn't be so good. The kid will get destroyed and Naruto would be down a teammate. Even if he's quite annoying, Esumi wouldn't want something bad to happen to Naruto if she could help it. She was about to convince the boy about his very terrible choice in confronting Aomatsuna before she saw Aomatsuna wave his hand, ordering her to cease in her actions.

"What do you want?" Aomatsuna asks with disinterest.

"Fight me." Sasuke orders.

The tone of his voice caused Jabie to hang his head and lament over the boy's poor life decisions. Jabie decided he needed to talk with his sensei about getting an internship with a medical ninja when they come back from their C-rank mission. It could be very useful for situations like this. Jabie looked at the pink-haired kunoichi cheering the boy on.

She had a slight look of worry upon her face, but kept it well hidden with a smile that said "Do your best!" She must have heard some of the exploits of Aomatsuna. Either her belief in the Uchiha boy is really strong or she's an idiot.

'Well regardless of which outcome it is I hope we can start packing up for our mission soon. I need to get some more equipment.'

"Alright fool. But don't regret making this decision. I hope you can last as a warm-up at the very least. Meet me at training ground three in two hours." Aomatsuna says.

Enraging the Uchiha boy even further. Apparently infuriating him so much he decided to attack Broly right here and now. Broly kept his face blank and simply walked forwards, continuing on to his original destination with Jabie and Esumi in tow. Sasuke landed a sharp kick upon Broly's chin. Snapping the young saiyan's head towards the right.

Causing shocked expressions for everyone except the trio of demons. Esumi gave her condolences, while Jabie just sighed at the lack of control this supposedly shinobi shown. Naruto was angry at how Sasuke decided to attack one of his friends for no reason! While Sakura was cheering even harder after hearing the impact of Sasuke's attack on the tailed boy.

"KICK HIS BUTT SASUKE-KUN!"

After landing back on the ground with a huge smirk on his face Sasuke turned back around to face the arrogant punk who dared to ignore his existence. Suddenly everyone started to hear laughter.

"HUAHHAHAHAHA Is that all you little punk?" Broly questions while turning his head back towards the last avenger.

"You should feel ashamed for even being proud of such a weak attack. Make sure to prepare your hospital bed for when I'm done crushing you into dust." Broly says with a confidence that made counter arguments void, as if what he said will be an absolute fact.

Sasuke was confused, shocked, and most important angry! How dare this nobody insult and threaten him!? The last Uchiha of Konoha, one of the most prestigious clans in all of Konoha. The rookie of the year in the academy! He was about to charge at the arrogant tailed prick again before being stopped by 3 clones of Naruto. They each grabbed the limbs of Sasuke and held him down.

"Get off me idiot or I'll beat you up like I'll gonna beat him up!" Sasuke warns while trying to get Naruto off him.

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi were long gone now leaving Team 7 by themselves. Naruto told his clones to get off Sasuke, only to have Sasuke knee one in the face, elbowing the second one in the face, and punching the last one in the cheek, and poofing them all. He looked at Naruto with clear rage on his face. Naruto gave him a glare back. Sakura only looked at both boys before lingering her eyes on Sasuke more.

"We can fight here and now you bastard, or you can wait till your fight with Aomatsuna-kun in two hours. Think of which one will be better for you." Naruto says.

"This isn't over loser." Sasuke snorted and started to walk towards his clan's compound in preparations for the battle.

*WITH TEAM 11*

They arrived in front of a shinobi weapon store and then went inside. Once they got in they split up to look for the supplies they needed. Jabie went to look for a new Fuma Shuriken after he lost his last one in the battle with those 3 masked figures. He also decided to stock up on some more senbon, (Metal Needles with both ends pointed) explosion tags, and water bottles. He grabbed some first aid supplies on the rare chance someone gets injured on their mission and a large storage scroll that could hold enough items to feed him and his beautiful belly for 2 weeks. As he grabbed the scroll and walked away he wondered if scrolls could hold water, and then if so how much water could they possible hold? Well it's a thought for another time I suppose.

Esumi skipped as she looked over the possible items she needed besides food and water.

"Well we're gonna be possibly facing bandits or walking the entire time with no action whatsoever. I'm gonna need something to do besides training! I need to find something fun to pass the time!"

Esumi stocks up on kunai, shurikens, more ninja wires, some caltrops, (Tiny spikes) and a large storage scroll.

"I'll have to look for a hobby when we come back. Hopefully many bandits will attack us and give me a reason to not be bored the whole time on my first C-rank mission."

Aomatsuna grabbed a bingo book and a large scroll as well. The three arrived at the counter with 3 large scrolls on their back.

"What's that black book you got Aomatsuna-kun?" Esumi questions.

"It's a list of worms, I will exterminate when I get bored in the future."

The scrolls were as long as Jabie's back causing the clerk to show a little smile at the three genin probably about to go on their first mission or something. He rang them up and gave them their receipt. The three then grabbed food and water that would last themselves individually, which emptied out a majority of the supplies in the store. This caused the clerk to widen his eyes in shock before quickly taking the kids' money and dashing off towards his boss to report about their store that's cleared of food and water bottles.

The three reached their apartment grounds before heading into their room. Jabie placed his storage scroll on his kitchen table and then started to place some food and all the water bottles inside of the storage scroll. He then turned on the stove and started cooking food to place in the storage seal. He hasn't heard about not being able to seal food in a storage seal either. It's kinda weird considering how useful these things are.

'When I get back from this mission, I have to test a few things.'

All of a sudden, his doorbell rang and he had a sneaky suspicion about exactly who and why they were there simply because his window is open and the food he's cooking is throwing the smell out the window.

He left his kitchen and opened the door to see a grinning Esumi with a scroll that is slightly larger than her in her hands. He sighed as she let herself in and crashed on his couch with the scroll.

"Is there something you want Esumi-chan?" Jabie asks politely, while hoping she hasn't come for his food.

"You know exactly why I'm here Jabie-kun" Esumi says with a shit-eating grin. She propped her legs on his small table in front of his couch in standard yakuza or gangster style. Jabie sighed once more.

"Fine, but no more than half this time." Jabie gives in to the petite bespectacled gangster.

"No! I meant cooking my food to put inside my storage scroll too."

"How did you know a storage scroll could store food in it?"

"I don't! I just thought since it can hold sharp weapons and stuff why can't it carry around a delicious dango or a nice little cake?" This response caused another sigh to escape from Jabie's lips.

"You know sometimes I think your hunger for food eclipses my own. I still can't figure out where it goes exactly.."

"You trying to call me short you bastard! You wanna fight!?" Esumi shouts in retaliation of being insinuating of being smaller than she should be.

"Not when we have our first C-rank mission tomorrow." Jabie says sensibly.

"If you must know, all the energy goes to fill out my nice kunoichi shape. If you haven't noticed." Esumi says while fondling her chest.

Jabie simply turned around with a slight red tinge on his cheeks and continued to cook. Esumi gloated behind his back over her cheap victory towards the round boy still in the midst of puberty.

"Sooooo are you gonna cook my food too? You know I can't cook." Esumi asks.

"Fine, just leave your food and I'll send a clone over to let you know when to come and seal it back up in your scroll. You owe me for this for you know."

Esumi just sticks out her tongue and leaves while forgetting or just deciding not to close the door behind her. This prompting yet another sigh from the bulbous boy who grabbed a water bottle and spat some water on the floor while interjecting some chakra into it. He then made three water clones and told two to cook the food and the last 1 to close the door while he sat on the couch and watched tv.


	21. Pre-Duel!

Aomatsuna and his slaves arrived at training ground three 30 minutes before the arranged time of the duel. Jabie jumped up and sat down on top of one of the logs sticking out from the ground and held a first aid kit in his lap while also taking out a book. Esumi looked slightly annoyed as she planned to sit on the logs too, but she wanted to be first. She threw her sword's sheath at Jabie who just calmly looked towards her and caught it with his book by closing it between the pages. Esumi jumped up on the other log and crossed her legs while catching the rethrown sword sheath from the plump boy who resumed back to reading.

Broly simply stood with his eyes closed as the wind blew around training ground three. His hair blowing in the wind along with the leaves swirling around in a circular motion and then blowing away. A few more minutes pass along with Broly standing in the wind, Jabie reading a book about Genjutsu, and Esumi trying out a new chakra control exercise with shurikens. Esumi placed a shuriken on top of her forehead and is trying to make it stick like with the leaf exercise but instead of using a leaf she decided to use a shuriken because why the hell not!?

Jabie stopped reading and took a look at Esumi with interest, as he never thought of actually trying to upgrade or improve the current chakra control methods. If this idea works for Esumi what other possible things could he upgrade that he haven't thought of? Could he improve his jutsu repertoire by modifying the jutsus he currently has? Although he has read about how jutsu creation is incredibly dangerous and should never be attempted without any sort of failsafe in place or multitude of tests done, but wait… doesn't he have water clones who lives or injuries doesn't matter whatsoever?

Suddenly a creepy laughter was heard over the training ground. Esumi lost concentration and nearly poked her thigh with the dropped shuriken. She quickly raised her head in fury and threw the shuriken at the cackling tubby who was too self-absorbed in his new discovery to notice and received a nice shuriken to the skull. As the sharp 4-pointed star landed in his head, it pushed the boy backwards causing him to land on his back with a shuriken sticking out of his forehead and his book sprawled on his face, concealing the injury.

Esumi panicked and blurred towards the boy in a speed some would say definitely impossible for someone her age. Esumi lifted the book off his face to take a look at the boy and make sure she didn't just kill one of her life-long friends for laughing. She gasped in surprise as a stream of blood nearly hit her as it spurted out from the pudgy boy's forehead. She leaned to the side and noticed that it didn't penetrate past his skull and only broke some skin. Although relieved by an enormous amount, she is curious about how Jabie survived a shuriken to the face with her full power behind it.

Even though the gravity seals increase how strong we are, it doesn't affect how tough our skin gets. Esumi still gets some cuts and bruises from normal things even if she's as strong or is stronger than most of the chunin and some of the jonin in the village in her ability to produce force. By this time though Jabie has recovered and quickly treated himself while looking at the disheveled and worried Esumi and the slightly angry Aomatsuna. He was about to apologize on his knees towards Aomatsuna before being tackled by a puffy-eyed Esumi.

"You big fat idiot! You had me worried! I..I..I thought I lost another person close to me…."

Jabie was shocked, but quickly pulled Esumi closer to him and said "Its okay Esumi.. I won't die that easily… Imagine what Aomatsuna-sama might do if I died like that." He started to shiver, causing his body rolls and cheeks to jiggle along with him. This prompted a small giggle from Esumi. She kicked him before sticking out her tongue and returning back to the log she was on.

"That was for making me worried you idiot dummy." Jabie chuckled before picking himself up and dusting himself off. He was about to return to his log seat as well until he felt a heavy, unmovable, restricting grip on his shoulder. As he couldn't move any part of his body except his mouth, he was about to speak until the grip got worse. His entire body was screaming in pain, telling him to find some way to make this excruciating feeling go away.

"You trash. It looks like your training isn't good enough if you can nearly die from an attack like that." Broly says with a tone that screamed his training is gonna become 10x harder from now on.

"WAIT MY LORD OF THE SKY HEAVEN EARTH AOMATSUNA THE REASON I DIDN'T REACT TO MY SURROUNDINGS IS BECAUSE I FOUND A WAY TO GET STRONGER WITH NO MENTAL OR BODILY HARM" Jabie tries to reason with his master for a more favorable sentence. This seems to hit some sort of mark as the grip upon his shoulder lessened to a more ouch ouch ouch feeling instead of a KILL ME NOW feeling.

"Speak fool." Aomatsuna gives the go ahead and decides to listen to his plea.

"Yes my lord! I realized that we could potentially create our own jutsus or modify our current ones by using clones as a medium! If we have clones test hand signs for jutsus we have we can see the effect it has on the person using it! If there is any sort of damage the clone will simply disperse, and we will know not to use those hand signs and if there is a positive change in the jutsu we can simply use the improved version master!" Jabie says incredibly fast as if there was a ticking time bomb around his neck. The grip lessened even more until he was let go and immediately fell to his knees. Esumi watched on and definitely stayed out of the situation, incase she somehow got involved and also got an increase in training from Aomatsuna.

"I suppose you are pardoned. We will get to work on that once we return from our mission." Broly gives the sentence before returning back to where he was standing previously. Jabie continued to sweat all over his body and try to catch his breathe while still on his knees. Esumi appeared by his side eventually and started to poke his recovering body repeatedly.

"You big ole idiot. You got lucky this time, but I bet Aomatsuna-kun is still gonna increase your training by some amount. You better learn how to sense better moron.." Esumi says while continuing to poke the round, sweating, and exhausted boy. Jabie continued to catch his breathe and eventually got back up on his two feet. "Thank god Aomatsuna-sama only cares about getting stronger and strength." Jabie says while whipping his drenched forehead with his handkerchief. Esumi and Jabie just look at each other before hearing bushes rustle.

Team 7 has arrived! Sasuke is leading the three with an arrogant smirk on his face, as if already assure of his victory over this boy. He will teach him the true strength of an elite, a Uchiha, a prodigy! Naruto with a grin of his own aimed at the brooding bastard of a teammate was to the right of the last avenger. As they walked into the clearing, Naruto headed off towards Esumi and Jabie to conversate with. Sakura stood by Sasuke's side until he stood across from Broly and then stepped off to the side with Naruto and the other two demons.

"Heya guys! Are you ready to watch a bastard get his butt kicked?" Naruto says confidently, prompting a punch on the head from Sakura.

"Naruto you idiot! What are you doing rooting for the other team?!" Sakura questions angrily.

"These guys were my friends way before we even became a team! They also treat me a lot nicer than you two ever have!" Naruto shouted back

"I fed you my bento!" Sakura snaps right back

"Only because that jerk decided to feed me first!" Naruto yells back at her.

Sakura was about to swing again until Esumi decided to step in-between the two.

"You know pinkie, if you really want a fight I can give you one." Esumi says while licking a kunai and smiling. This caused the pink-haired kunoichi to back away in fear and only glare at the blonde hair boy. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her and looked towards the dueling participants. This only served to infuriate the girl even more who just stamped her foot and also did the same as him.

The huge grin on Sasuke's face continued as he looked into his opponent's blank stare. He was about to get heated, but quickly remembered how foolish it would be to have some nobody be able to get under his skin so easily. He composed himself and stood in position to attack. Broly stood up straight and finally had a different look on his face. He stared at the Uchiha boy as if staring at another bug on the ground. This aggravated Sasuke. The look on the tailed saiyan's face is one that should belong to him! The true prodigy! He should look down on everyone else and everyone should praise and look up to him.

Jabie stood raised his hand in the air. Sasuke watched the hand as if he had an obsession to start this instance, as if he had an urge that came deep from his bones to humiliate and beat this unknown genin into the dirt and wipe that look off his face. Broly's saiyan blood started to boil at the very tense situation, but he quickly calmed himself due to knowing exactly how this match will turn out. The weakling across from him won't even be able to stop him with his level 9 gravity seal still on. Jabie's hand streaked down, and as if it was a lightning bolt Sasuke dashed towards Broly.


	22. Chapter 22

Instead of using his legs to attack Broly, this time Sasuke threw shurikens towards Broly. Broly dodged easily by swaying each time a shuriken came towards him. Sasuke during this time wasn't just lazing around. He appeared behind Broly and attempted to kick him in the back. Broly swayed out of the way once again, making the Uchiha boy even more riled up. He threw some more shurikens around Broly and he started to make some hand signs while Broly was dodging his shurikens. Broly heard a shout that said, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" and a huge mass of fire with no definable shape streamed right towards Broly's location.

"Maybe you aren't as much trash as I believed you to be." Aomatsuna says as he calmly walked out of fire this time sporting a look of interest.

Sasuke was shocked, angered, and confused. But even more so angered! He rushed towards Broly and appeared in the air above Broly's torso and kicked towards his face.

"Hold yourself." Broly says as he slipped past the kick and grabbed the Uchiha boy's shirt and launched him away.

Sasuke was thrown away at high speeds and was about to impact with a tree directly behind him but flipped in the air multiple times to slow himself and eventually land on the tree with both of his feet. He recovered just in time to see a huge fire ball in the shape of a complete sphere that completely eclipsed his own figure. He froze in surprise, terror, and regret.

'I tried to challenge someone like this? Someone who can use my clan's coming to age jutsu this perfectly around the same age as me? Someone who can toy around with me, an elite Uchiha. I was an idiot for trying to fight someone I had no information on all for the sake of my pride.. I guess this is what I deserve..'

Abruptly a shout was heard.

"SASUKE-KUN GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A shrill shriek screamed.

Awaking the Uchiha boy from his stupor and causing him to quickly weave through some hand signs and being replaced with a log. But not being given a few nice burns over his skin. He hissed through his teeth and landed on his fist while kneeling on one leg. The burnt skin started to cause a smell around him. He stared at Broly as if preparing himself for another attack, while also completely exhausted.

"Pathetic. Why don't you use those special eyes of your clan I've heard so much about? I didn't scare you too badly did I bug?" Broly taunted the recovering and slightly scarred boy.

Sasuke looked at the taunting saiyan boy and it reminded him of his brother. Saying he's weak and powerless. Sasuke's rage grew higher than it ever has been so far and he starred daggers at Broly. Sasuke lifted himself up and didn't manage to notice that his eyes turned a red hue with both of them sporting a single tomoe that were spinning for a bit before finally staying still. This caused Broly to sport a saiyan-like grin.

"Huahahaahhaah! Show me how much stronger those eyes will really make you worm!" Broly shouted in unsuppressed joy.

Sasuke's face showed no change except in pure hatred and two spinning red eyeballs with a singular tomoe in each. Suddenly the boy's figure blurred and a punch was thrown towards Broly's face. Broly grinned before dodging and punching towards the sharingan welder's gut. Sasuke saw the punch coming much slower than the attack from earlier and easily moved out of the way and kicked towards the saiyan's chin.

The attack landed snapping the Saiyan's head in the opposite direction of the attack. Sasuke didn't stop there though. When he felt his foot land he quickly weaved through some hand seals and shouted, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He fired some small fireballs that each fired towards Broly's face. Two landed upon Broly's face, burning it slightly before Broly shouted in anger and annoyance and charged at the falling Uchiha. Sasuke stared deeply at the movements of Broly's arms coming towards him and noticed that he was going to try and attack him with his right arm. The boy took out a few shurikens and quickly threw them towards the charging saiyan, delaying his attack and causing the saiyan to take a bit longer to reach him.

Sasuke landed back on his feet by this time and readied himself for Broly's attack. Broly smashed his fists downward towards Sasuke and the red-eyed avenger dodged and thrusted his elbow into Broly's chest. It pushed the saiyan back but not by much as he soon recovered and looked up to notice a foot was coming towards his face. The kick landed and knocked the saiyan even further back. Pushing up dust from his sandals skidding backwards rapidly.

"Why can't I hit you!? You're just trash!" Broly roared in rage before that feeling came over him before when he usually got into his rages.

It calmed him down and let him think more clearly than before. Sasuke also seemed to notice that his opponent was much easier to fight angered than not and quickly tried to attack to continue his advantage.

"Those eyes they let you see my attacks coming. Hahaha what would happen if you saw something that you wouldn't be able to stop?" Broly grinned before reducing the seal level to 7 and watching as the sharingan user attempted to punch him.

Broly kicked towards the Uchiha with unprecedented speed that definitely wasn't there in the match before. Sasuke's new red eyes enlarged as they saw the amount of speed and power held in that foot that was quickly crashing towards his stomach. But he simply could not force his body to move fast enough to dodge it in the slightest. Although he was pissed, he was still happy about finally awakening his bloodline and getting one step closer to beating Itachi.

As the sandal of the legendary saiyan sailed closer to the Uchiha who seemed to have accepted his fate, an orange blur appeared in front of the duck butt haired boy and blocked the foot. The amount of force in Aomatsuna's foot wasn't small. Both Naruto and Sasuke were pushed backwards in an incredible speed skidding their sandals and raising up a lot of dust. As the dust cleared Naruto stood over an exhausted Uchiha with onyx-colored eyes that were teetering on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Huahahaha! Unless you want to be crushed as well Naruto, get out of my way!" Aomatsuna roared in a battle-fueled state.

"Aomatsuna! This duel is over! He can't continue anymore." Naruto said while releasing his level 5 gravity seal completely, just in case.

"This battle is over when I say it's over!" Broly started to get into an attacking position from across the field.

Naruto just clicked his teeth and created 2 shadow clones. Sakura also got involved and stood behind Sasuke's barely standing body in case he fell. Naruto and Sakura just looked at each other and nodded. Knowing each of their jobs in this upcoming fight. Broly quickly closed in on the Jinchūriki of Konoha and punched one of the Naruto's and poofing it away. The other Naruto punched towards Broly's cheek while he was dispelling the other clone and knocked him back and creating a red bruise on the tailed boy.

"HAHAHAHAAH! Come on Uzumaki! If you hold back for even a second I'll kill you!" Aomatsuna shouts before he charges the orange jump suited boy who had a grim look on his face.

Naruto created 20 shadow clones and they each started to weave through some hand signs. They simultaneously shouted, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Each clone created a huge ball of fire that all conglomerated together to create a massive fire ball that towered over the training grounds and rose high in the sky and started to move towards Broly. Broly smiled a saiyan smile that screamed at how much fun he's having and hopped back and high into the air meeting the humongous mass of fire before weaving through hand signs of his own and released his gravity seal to level 3 and silently mouthing the words "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" From Broly's mouth spewed out an incredibly hot and large beam of fire that clashed with gigantic fireball.

Since Broly could not fly in this world, He started falling while still spewing out astonishingly hot flames that were still contesting with the Blonde Army. When he landed he kept spewing out the beam of fire chakra towards the colossal fire ball. As the two were locked in a massive chakra struggle while their bodies started to heat up due to all the amount of heat in the air and the current people who were watching the battle had to move further away to avoid being harmed in the conflict. Jabie and Esumi stood a couple miles away on top of trees watching the battle between their master and their friend. Sakura took Sasuke and carried him farther away from the battle and met with an unlikely acquaintance.

Kakashi along with other jonin saw an unharmed Sakura and a burned, covered in grass and dirt, unconscious Sasuke. Sakura looked at her sensei in surprise. Kakashi and the other jonin of Konoha also looked shocked, but immediately after came faces of confusion, anger, and worry.

"Kakashi-sensei please save Sasuke! He's hurt badly!" Sakura almost started to bawl her eyes out.

"Hey hey.. Sakura-chan Let's slow down a bit." Kakashi motioned to the other jonin with him to continue on ahead towards the source of the large fire while he created a shadow clone that carried Sasuke and started to take him towards the Hospital while he stayed and listened to Sakura's story.

"Okay tell me exactly what happened."

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto's stupid friend got into a fight and he almost killed him! Multiple times!" Sakura shouted while tears are about to spill out of her eyes.

"Okay so you weren't attacked by any foreign shinobi? It was just a spar that got out of hand?" Kakashi asks

"ITS NOT JUST A SPAR! THEY TRIED TO KILL EACH OTHER! Sasuke burned him alive and he just walked out of it without even a scratch! And then Sasuke-kun's eyes turned red and he started to beat him up until he somehow got faster than Sasuke-kun and was about to kill him! But then Naruto saved Sasuke and is now fighting him too!" After Sakura got all this out, she suddenly widened her eyes in the realization that she left Naruto behind with the person that almost just killed Sasuke-kun!

She was about to rush back towards him before Kakashi knocked her eye with a chop to the neck and created another shadow clone to take her to the hospital with Sasuke.

"It appears his spar with a fellow genin got to the point to where his sharingan activated.. I don't know if it's a blessing or not that he had to activate it in his own village," Kakashi started to move towards the large mass of flames that were slowly dying down now and eventually meet up with his fellow jonin.

They were all stopped in a clearing watching as the both the Jinchūriki and A tailed shirtless muscular boy flames were dwindling in size and now were of average size for both of their jutsus.

All of a sudden from behind Broly, a fist started to rise right towards his chin from right underneath his foot. Broly grinned before breaking his jutsu and kicking the Naruto in the chest, poofing it away. Suddenly more and more clones shot from the ground all around him and shot towards him with their fist out and spinning. Broly started to laugh as he massacred each clone that got near him. But one clone managed to latch onto his arm. He was about to smash it on the ground to dispel it, but another clone latched on to his back and more and more clones started to stick onto his body and hold him down. Eventually a huge mass of orange jumpsuits laying on top of each other was seen by the watchers of this battle.

A green aura started to leak from the pile before the pile of shadow clones started to rise. The clones quickly latched onto Broly using chakra this time instead of just holding on with their natural grip. The pile started to rise higher and higher until Broly was back on his feet. Naruto who was still watching from his originally position in this battle created the signs for more shadow clones and send 30 more clones towards the horde of shadow clones already attached to Aomatsuna. Aomatsuna was then being slowly crushed further and further into the ground by the weight of the 51 Jinchūrikis. His feet started to sink further and further into the terrain.

A loud yell was heard and all 51 clones were blasted away from the legendary saiyan. Some poofed and others didn't. But what was seen as the reason for their removal was a yellow-eyed spiky haired Aomatsuna with yellow electricity tracing all over his body. Aomatsuna looked at Naruto with a grin that said that this was only the beginning.

"You're more than just a worm. And to that I decided to gift you with this form. If you prove you're a worthy warrior, I might show you my true power Naruto Uzumaki. SO SHOW ME ALL YOU HAVE OR DIE!"

Naruto had a small smirk on the side of his lips as he was starting to enjoy fighting his friend as well. He crossed his fingers and an army of shadow clones appeared behind him. He was slightly running low on chakra due to the large amount of expenditure from the fire ball jutsu he used with his clones and the clash with Aomatsuna afterwards. He was trying to pull any amount of chakra forth to use to continue fighting. He nearly grabbed something, but it slipped away. By this time though his clones charged towards Aomatsuna.

The jonin watching the two genin battle on the scale of those probably of only jonin-level opponents and higher were flabbergasted to say the least. One of those jonin who decided to come was Ko Hyūga. He had his hand over his face as he looked at one of his students causing massive trouble a day just before their first C-rank mission. Why couldn't they just be at home and not causing huge commotions in the village.. He saw his other two students standing on some trees far away from the other jonin. But he caught them with his Byakugan and it appeared that they haven't noticed the fact that he saw them also.

'Cause me trouble will you.. I'll make sure all you're missions with me will be as boring as possible!'

"Should we stop this?" a random jonin asks

"Its two very youthful genins just showing their sprits to each other!" A green jumpsuit wearing man said with a bright smile.

"I agree with Gai-san. It's just two young shinobi testing their skills against each other. I don't see a point to stopping them. We should only interfere if one of their lives are in danger. Though we can definitely berate them for having a spar like this without any supervision." Ensui Nara says

"Well let's watch a good show then between two tailed brats!" Anko yells

Broly simply blurred towards the huge army of orange and suddenly multiple smokes were popping up. Broly started to laugh as he poofed more and more clones. The clones eventually started to latch on to Broly again.

"This trick again? Have you learned nothing fool?" Broly was about to dispel the clone until Naruto said, "Shadow Clone Explosion!" and the shadow clone latched onto Broly exploded due to an explosion tag on its back and knocked him away slightly burned. This angered him and he started to weave through some hand signs to get rid of all the possibly exploding clones. He silently mouthed" Ninja Art: Tile Shuriken" The clones all charged towards him at high speeds. Suddenly the ground started to quake and shake and 4 large chunks of earth started to rise out of the ground messing up training ground three even further. The 4 blocks of earth slowly started to soar towards the army of clones.

The clones all looked shocked. Naruto quickly yelled "Use something!" and all the clones including Naruto himself started to weave through some hand signs and shout together "Lightning Style: Earth Flash!" As the 4 large slabs of earth were about to hit the massive wave of clones they were slashed in half by a huge stream of lightning and turned into rubble. The stream continued to streak towards Broly after it was finished slices through his rocks. Broly started to make some hand signs and mouthed "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" From his mouth came a gargantuan gust of wind that blasted through the large lightning beam that was moving towards him and fizzed it out. The wind continued to move forth towards Naruto and blast all the clones either into the air, to the side, or also towards Naruto.

Naruto was running low on chakra reserves. He watched as the immense blast of wind storm right towards him while on one knee. He slowly raised himself up to take this attack on. He stared straight in Aomatsuna's eyes. Broly stared at the young Jinchūriki who showed no attempt of dodging or fighting anymore. He was about to turn his eyes away in disappointment until he noticed a red coat of chakra start to form over him before he was hit by the wind jutsu.

"It was a satisfying battle Naruto. You are more than just insect unlike the rest of these weaklings that inhabit this village. You are a true warrior." Aomatsuna started to walk away until he sensed something behind him.

His smile quickly resurfaced and his battle spirit surged higher. Naruto, now coated in a layer of red, wispy chakra and red slit eyes appeared in front of him and punched straight towards him. Broly obliged the foxy blonde and also punched straight towards his fist. A shockwave was produced when they clashed fists and Broly was being slightly pushed back. He quickly released gravity seal entirely and the Jinchūriki was still slightly stronger than him. Broly started to laugh manically before kneeing Naruto in the air and launching him away with a kick.

"It's time to show you my true power. The stronger you become the more satisfied my blood becomes fighting you!" Broly says before surging his chakra throughout his body and forcing it towards a part in his spine.

His green aura exploded and rose high in the air. The earth surrounding Broly broke open as clouds in the sky started to form and rain lightning around the green aura in the sky. The surrounding spectators were getting worried. Are these really two genin a couple of weeks outside of the academy? A team that has been in circulation for a year hasn't shown as much prowess as these two are showing right now! This is getting sort of out of hand…

"I think its time we stop this." Kakashi says with a grim look on his face.

"You know Aomatsuna-kun will be pissed. It's very rarely the boy gets to let loose. I say let em kill each other. It brings people much closer after having a fight to the death. He also forms a bond with Naruto, giving him a reason to stay in the village." Anko says while eating some popcorn from who knows where.

"If any of them suffer grievous harm it will be on all of our hands. So be prepared to jump in at any second." Kakashi warns.

The green aura that shot into the air started receding and the lightning that was striking the ground near Broly stopped. Broly appeared from the hold he created in the ground with an entirely new appearance. His overall muscle mass has increased making him look even more muscular than he did before, his trademark black hair was turned yellow and was as spiky as it was previously. His previous yellow pupils are now gone and show nothing except the white of his eyeballs. Almost reminiscent of a Hyūga.

"Hahaha now the brat is copying the kid's blonde spiky hair style and the Hyūga's lack of pupils! He's gonna be a copy ninja just like you Kakashi!" Anko says while laughing and holding her stomach.

The man in question simply sighed and continued to look at the battle.

"You are the first one to witness this form. Be proud of this accomplishment, because you won't be seeing it for long. LETS FINISH THIS!" Broly says as he and Naruto both clash at each other.

They both swing at each other with complete lack of technique or any sort of skill. Just pure strength against strength. Naruto wasn't able to beat Aomatsuna in a show of pure strength so eventually he stopped completely clashing with him and started to revert back to using his original taijutsu. Broly in his super saiyan form smashed his fists downwards towards the blonde's head. Naruto saw this and quickly hopped back before seeing Broly smash his fist into the ground creating multiple cracks in the earth.

Naruto put up the sign for shadow clone jutsu and several hundred red slit eyes orange jumpsuit poofed into existence. Broly only laughed louder as he began to crush the mass of orange. After Broly dispelled the first hundred clones the next ones he tried to dispel were exploding clones. But Broly just took explosion after explosion and kept slaughtering the sea of blondes without showing a hint of exhausting or stopping. Naruto's face turned grim as he thought of something to do. He quickly shouted using chakra in his voice towards his clones "Use Earth Flash Together!" The clones listened and all ordered themselves together before linking to each other with their chakra. They all simultaneously along with the original Naruto weaved the hand signs for Lightning Style: Earth Flash"

While this was happening Broly understood what was about to happen and quickly hopped back before weaving through hand seals of his own. His green aura started to mix with the hand seals slightly mixing the jutsu he was performing. He shouted with unrestrained joy on his face "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Two insanely powered jutsus were heading towards each other in similar speed and ferocity. The lightning shaped beam that was singing the ground under it as it beamed towards the other side of the training ground. The great burst of wind that was colored green was raging towards the opposite side of its training ground with the force of a terrifying dragon.

"Okay okay I think its time we jump in now!" Ko said.

"Let's go! Protect the boys from the impact of the collision. You guys protect yourselves too." Kakashi orders.

The two enormous chakra-extensive jutsus clashed and a huge amount of heated air blasted to a great amount of the training ground three. The jonin quickly interrupted before the two blasts could start pushing against each other. They grabbed the boys and were blasted by the hot air and sent flying away. Naruto was unconscious with the red chakra cloak missing from him and Aomatsuna had to be knocked over the head before he was collected. Aomatsuna's hair turned back to black and his increase in muscle mass disappeared and he went back into his normal muscular form instead of his super jacked form. The jonins headed off towards the hospital with the boys in tow while a certain Hyūga was walking back towards the village with two genin held by the ear.

"I hope you two will be able to give the Hokage a fantastic explanation about what happened here since you decided to cause so much trouble." Ko says angrily.

"Let go of me you blind bastard! I didn't do nothing!" Esumi swears. Causing a harder tug from Ko to surface.

"It was just a friendly spar between fellow genins. Nothing big." Jabie says while his ear is turning red.

"Nothing big my left foot! Do you see the damages caused!?" Ko yells

"Its just a training ground. Just set it as a mission for some losers who ain't got nothing better to do." Esumi says nonchalantly

"Ohoho I have the perfect idea who those losers could be. A trio of losers who will definitely be banned from using clones. And will most definitely not do a C-rank mission tomorrow." Ko says with a smile

"NO WAY YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MISSIONS! WE ALREADY TOOK IT" Esumi shouted

"I'm your sensei and I am the judge on whether or not you are ready to take a mission or not. And with this whole mess guess whether or not I believe you three are ready to take on a C-rank mission?" Ko asks already knowing the answer.

"It will take us weeks to get this stupid place fixed! How do u even fix burnt ground, uprooted trees, and giant pieces of ground missing out of the ground!?"

"I guess you three better figure it out."

*SOME TIME LATER*

"Who wants to explain why our Naruto Uzumaki, Aomatsuna Hakuseki, and Sasuke Uchiha are in the hospital, why there were two huge chakra sources of fire, lightning, and a green light visible to the entire village and the surroundings of the village, and the two friends of Aomatsuna here with you all?" Hiruzen questions in a serious voice.

Almost all the jonin start to backpedal away slightly except for Ko, Kakashi, and Anko. Ko stepped forward.

"These two will be able to tell you the entire story Hokage-sama." He said as he grabbed the shoulders of Jabie and Esumi and shoved them forward. Esumi looked very pissed off while Jabie was sporting a look of innocence. As if nothing that happened was wrong and he's innocent, obviously taken notes from Esumi's books.

"Well explain your case, whoever wants to start first. Esumi-chan or Jabie-kun." Hiruzen says.  
The two look at each other before Jabie sighs knowing he would help their case a bit more than Esumi would.

"It all started when we were walking back from the mission desk and we ran into Uzumaki-san and his team. Uchiha-san picked a fight with Aomatsuna-sama and they set up a sparring match two hours later at training ground three. That's why all 6 of us were there. When the time came for the spar Aomatsuna-sama and Uchiha-san sparred. Aomatsuna-sama was about to finish the spar but Uzumaki-san was worried for his teammate and interrupted the duel. Aomatsuna-sama and Uzumaki-san then also started sparring. From there is when the jonin arrived and watched the spar between them as well. When things were getting maybe a little bit out of hand they captured and rendered both Aomatsuna-sama and Uzumaki-san unconscious. Then our sensei nabbed Esumi and me and gave us an unfair punishment and brought us here with the rest of the jonin."

"I see… and what was this punishment exactly?" Hiruzen questions.

Esumi swears under her breathe while Jabie starts to sweat a bit.

"He uh.. he said that… He thinks that we should.. uhh help clean up training ground three together as a community!" Jabie lies. Hiruzen just watches the boy before attempting to say something but a cough interrupted him first.

"That's incorrect Hokage-sama. What I said was Aomatsuna, Esumi, and Jabie will be cleaning the entire mess made at training ground three instead of going on a C-rank mission tomorrow morning and doing it without the help of clones or any other people. That also brings me to another question hokage-sama, will you be able to replace my team with another's for the mission we were originally going to do?"

"I might be able to find a replacement but be prepared to have this on your record as pulling back from a C-rank mission. Gai-san is Team 9 available for a mission currently?"

The green jumpsuit man from earlier who spoke about youth nodded,

"Well from what I've seen nothing of importance really happened, except other villages might know of the fact that we have two very strong fire natured shinobi and a strange green light. You're all dismissed. Also, don't let this happen again." Hiruzen says before body flickering back to his office to smoke his pipe.

*AFTER EVERYONE HAS LEFT*

Jabie and Esumi are walking home together looking both like they swallowed some very old gum.

"I can't believe we got in trouble just for a little fight. Its so stupid." Esumi whined

"Well at least we're being paid for it, Jabie smiled sadly at the fact it was now considered a D-rank mission. "Well it looks like I don't need to wait till we come back on our mission to test some of my ideas." Jabie said.

"You fat nerd. I just wanted to do something that isn't stinky boring old chores for a mission." Esumi complained even more.

"Yeah yeah I know. It is quite a sucky punishment."

They arrived at their apartment grounds and went into their rooms and went to bed.

*At Konoha's Hospital*

In a certain black-haired tailed boy's room stood a young beautiful woman playing with a sleeping shirtless boy's hair. The tail from the boy slowly wrapped around the woman's neck as she smiled and continued to look over the boy as he slept. She looked closely at the sleeping legendary saiyan and noticed the small smile on his face. She leaned over his face and kissed his forehead while continuing to play with his hair with his tailed wrapped around her neck as he slept.


	23. Training Arc (Part 1)

Ever since the battle with Team 7, Broly and his slaves were stuck cleaning up training ground three during the day without any help or the use of clones. It was just Esumi and Jabie really doing any work though. Broly was reasonable pissed off when he found out about the punishment his team was forced to go through. He even attempted to fight his sensei the day after he got out of the hospital. Broly and Ko would've fought if not for Akira being at the scene and scolding Broly about treating his teachers with respect and not to go around trying to fight them unprovoked.

Akira learned about Aomatsuna's unnatural disposition for fighting and thus tried to work with it. So unless Ko calls for training or attacks Broly and his slaves, he will have legitimate reasons to go all out with his sensei. But their sensei has been rather quiet nowadays, as if he doesn't want to start anything with his students. Esumi and Jabie were questioning the point of their sensei if he doesn't teach them anything they don't already know or can learn about in the library. Though they would never say it out loud unless provoked.

After getting done with their punishment for the first day, Broly and his two slaves decided to up their training. Mostly Broly due to him being knocked out once again before being able to finish his fight. Jabie chose to work on some projects he had in mind before starting on his training. Esumi decided to train some more with using three blades at once, increasing her chakra control, and increases her chakra reserves. Broly increased his gravity seal to level 10, the final level, and started to train.

Jabie chose to first get an apprenticeship under a medical ninja, so he could finally get started into his medical nin career. He managed to get apprenticed under a woman named Hakui when he went to go apply to become a medical ninja. Jabie was pretty surprised that she was so young and the fact that she accepted him at first glance. He was suspicious about why but decided not to push anything until he was actually taught some medical ninjutsus. He imagined that he would be stuck under some old woman the entire time. But his sensei was about 20 something years old. She had long brown hair that is cut in a hime-cut style and split over her forehead. She normally wears a white coat over her flak jacket.

While Jabie was working at the hospital with his medical sensei, he overheard two chunin in a room talking.

"Hey man this elemental training is no joke.. After I found out that I had was fire natured I tried to train in it and I still can't get the damn leaf to burn completely. Finding out that I had a fire nature from the chakra paper sucked. The freaking chakra paper should have split in two and gave me wind nature, or wrinkled and gave me cool ass lighting nature, or turn into dirt and crumble away so I could crush people with earth nature, or even turn wet so I could drown people with water nature!"

"All I got was stupid fire" A young male voice complained.

"You're telling me. Water isn't all its cut out to be! How the hell do I even train with this!?" The other slightly more nasally voice cursed.

"We should find someone to help us out dude."

"Like who?"

It was at this point Jabie stopped listening to the two chunin in the hospital room and continued on to where he was initially going. He started to think about that chakra paper stuff they were talking about. He decided to ask both of his teachers for some. It would help knowing what element he was more naturally favored towards. He was sure Aomatsuna and Esumi would love to know as well. He reached his destination and was met with the face of his teacher wearing a blue medical coat and a face mask.

Jabie put on his face mask from his waist and stood next to her.

"Today I'm going to officially start you on your medical career as a medical-nin for Konoha. I'm going to teach you the core techniques for medical ninjas, but before that I must test whether or not your chakra control is acceptable." Hakui stated.

Jabie just nodded as Hakui turned around to get something. Jabie decided to surprise his sensei due to never seeing her face in any mood except professional. He silently hopped up and stood from the roof of the room by applying chakra to it and sticking it with just the right amount of chakra. As Hakui was returning with a dead fish with an incision down its side, she looked at the plump boy standing upside down on the ceiling.

"Get down and come here." She said with no change in facial emotions as she laid the dead fish on a table. Jabie looked annoyed and sighed. He unstuck himself and landed back on the floor without making any sound by muffling the impact of his feet hitting the ground with by covering them with chakra. He walked towards his sensei and stood next to her.

"The first technique is called the mystical palm technique, or healing jutsu. This technique allows medical nin to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This means that a medical nin wouldn't need to carry around medical equipment and be able to conduct their own surgeries. It can be used to treat both internal and external injuries. The more severe the injury, the more chakra spent used for healing." After Hakui explained the technique she showed him the hand signs necessary for the technique.

Jabie listened to her every word and copied the hand signs she was making. When he manipulated his chakra with the hand seals, a green energy started to surround the area in front of his hands. This caused Hakui's eyebrow to raise, but she quickly composed herself and congratulated her student.

"You have more talent than I initially thought. Most genin aren't able to use mystical palm on their first try. Even the most talented take 3 or 7 tries before they get it down. This means you have exceptional chakra control, which is a must and a boon for any inspiring medical ninja. Now come and practice on this fish."

Jabie smiled at the compliment his sensei very rarely if at all gave out. He walked over to the fish and started practicing on it. As he activated the technique over the dead fish, the fish and the front of his palms had a light green aura over them. As Jabie stared at the fish and concentrated on healing the inside of the fish first before starting with the obvious cut on its side. He started mending the split ribs of the fish back together in a calm and paced manner. After reconnecting the broken ribs, Jabie started to help the fish's natural regeneration system restore the missing flesh from the incision on its side. Jabie was about to completely finish up healing the dead fish, but suddenly a loud noise exploded near him. He was about to hop away and get into a battle position, before calming his beating heart and finishing up healing the fish.

Jabie looked at his teacher holding a recorder. He was very upset but knew better than to argue with his sensei. She clapped at his performance and started to inspect the fish. She nodded her head every few second before turning back to him.

"Good work Jabie. Come back tomorrow and you'll practice on something bigger." Hakui was about to walk away until Jabie stopped her.

"Wait sensei! I was wondering if you could spare me three chakra papers…" Jabie says a little bit embarrassed now that he thought about how she just gave him a whole jutsu and the chance to practice it.

"Aren't you a genin?" She questions, making Jabie squirm a bit more inside.

"Well whatever. Make sure you come on time tomorrow." She handed the round boy three rectangular small pieces of paper and then walked out of the room.

As soon as she left Jabie hopped up and down while doing a little dance. Somehow still not causing the room to quake from the boy's glorious size.

Jabie left the hospital and quickly ran towards the apartment grounds. He knocked on Esumi's door and dragged her towards Broly's room while she was still dressed in her pink bunny pajamas. He knocked on Broly's door and waited for him to open it. It took a couple of minutes, but Broly opened up dressed in purple shorts and a tank top. Broly led them into his very plain living room.

"I found out why certain jutsus are harder for us to use. Its all because of this!" Jabie says while pulling out the chakra papers.

Esumi looked pissed. Broly waited for him to continued.

"Some pieces of paper are gonna explain something!?" Esumi shouted.

"Hold on Esumi! Just watch!" Jabie said as he poured his chakra into one piece of paper.

The paper in his hand started turn wet before slipping out of his fingers and landing on the floor. Esumi looked curious, while Broly was interested.

"That means that I am suited towards water natured jutsus more than any other type of jutsus." Jabie explained.

He handed them both the other two chakra papers and watched them.

"It reacts to the slightest hint of chakra, so just put some chakra into it." Jabie explained.

Esumi poured chakra into her paper and watched it crinkle up. She grew excited without even knowing what it means for the paper to crinkle. Broly poured his chakra into his chakra paper and saw it wrinkle, slice into two pieces, and have those two pieces turn into dirt and crumble away. After watching Jabie and Esumi's paper only do one effect, he guessed that he had more than one nature and grinned excitedly. Jabie and Esumi both looked at Broly with a shocked expression, but quickly thought that since its Aomatsuna of course it would be anything but natural.

"Esumi since your paper crinkled up, that means you're suited towards lightning jutsus. Aomatsuna-sama since your paper did those three affects it means it will be easier for you to learn lightning, wind, and earth jutsus. I don't know if having multiple chakra natures means anything though. I'll have to ask my teacher more about it tomorrow. She's the one who gave me these." Jabie says.

"Not bad Jabie. Keep this up and I'll teach you a technique of a mortal enemy of mine in the past used." Aomatsuna said.


	24. Training Arc (Part 2)

*SECOND DAY OF THE WEEK*

A small girl was seen in a forest clearing. The bright rays of the sun shining down on her back. Exposing the sweat that's covering her entire body that was also riddled with many leaves spinning in different directions? The young girl was a training shinobi! She kicked a large tree that towered over her by many times and caused an uncountable amount of leaves to fall. The small ninja quickly hopped back and pulled out three swords!?

She held 1 blade in her left hand and 1 blade in her right and the last one on her back. As the leaves were falling towards the ground, the young kunoichi's figure blurred and many of the innocent leaves were sliced into pieces! But before they reached the ground, the girl replaced her left swords with her sword that was on her back and did a circular slash with it, taking many lives green lives. As the young girl sat down to catch her breathe the sun shone right on her face and exposed her face to be Esumi! Our blue-haired bespectacled Tiny Demon was training by herself in training ground 44.

The leaves were still constantly spinning either clockwise or counter-clockwise all over her body. Esumi smiled at this realization. After catching her breathe, she got up and put two of her swords in their sheath at her waist and put the last one on her back.

"I can't use three swords at once! It's too damn awkward! I don't have anywhere to place the third sword without limiting my options of attack or defense. I even tried to put the stupid handle of a sword in my mouth, but that makes it hard for me to use of one of my other sword arms! Fine if I can't use three swords at once I'll just use a bunch of different swords that can do a bunch of different things! I'll get one sword that really big! And then get another one that's for defense. And then I'll get a third one that is really sharp!" Esumi started to grin at her epiphany.

She started to walk out of the training ground and head towards a blacksmith that could hopefully fulfill her need for new swords.

*AT KONOHA'S HOSPITAL*

Jabie is once again in the hospital with his medical sensei learning the second core technique for any medical nin. It appears that there is only two real medical ninjutsu taught for medical ninjas. Medical nin would have to apply their own knowledge to create more jutsus involving medical ninjutsu. And those people who create their own medical ninjutsu, really don't like to share what they learned back to the hospital or into scrolls at the library.

Jabie thought this was really selfish.

'I mean we are all part of the same village. Why hold secrets that could keep us from getting stronger?'

Jabie has always been a firm supporter of the phrase "Knowledge is Power." And it seems Konoha shinobi only looks at it in one direction rather than the phrase entirely. Maybe Aomatsuna-sama should make his own village in the future but he doesn't really seem like the type to stay in one place for long.

"Pay attention." Hakui orders as she takes a completely healthy fish this time that's been paralyzed from moving and places it on a table with a cloth over it.

After she places the fish down, she looks towards Jabie. Jabie walks towards the table.

"Now this technique is called Chakra Scalpel. This jutsu will allow you to form your chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions needed for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike with normal scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. Now while I shouldn't be telling you this, I know with your overactive curiosity you will either ask me or try this on your own, so I will tell you about it now. Yes the chakra scalpel can be used offensively. Although only the best of medical nin are able to use it that way. It requires great precision to be effective. In heated combat, even the greatest of medical nin would be hard-pressed to exert enough precision needed to make fatal cuts, but it can still effectively cut muscle tissues and tendons, rendering the target immobile."

"Wait so it is theoretically possible for me to be able to make fatal cuts if I practice my concentration and accuracy enough?" Jabie asks.

This somewhat annoyed Hakui, but from what she's seen of the boy so far and heard of him from rumors around the village she's not surprised at his pursuit of knowledge and power.

"Yes Jabie. But that isn't important right now. Let's focus on this fish first. Here are the hand signs for the jutsu. Tiger, Horse, Rabbit, Rat, Dog. After you perform the technique, I want you to make simple cuts on the outside of the fish's body without killing it. I will tell you when to stop cutting." Hakui ordered.

Jabie nodded his head and walked over to the paralyzed and alive fish. He made the hand seals for Chakra Scalpel and his hands had a blue chakra coating over them. He moved his hands towards the fish and made a small cut over its right eye. It suddenly jumped and startled Jabie. His concentration fell and the blue coating over his hands faded.

"You must keep absolute concentration while this technique is in effect or it will fade away like that. Experts are able to use this technique while under extreme situations such as pain, blinded, and even when caught unaware. I don't expect you to be able to do this for a long time. Now continue with the cutting." Hakui says as she paralyzes the fish once again.

Jabie felt upset that he let his concentration be interrupted so easily. He continued to make multiple incisions on the fish, each one varying in size and length until he sent his chakra into the fish and read the situation of its body. He stopped once he noticed it was very low on blood and was about to die. He turned around only to notice his teacher looking at him with suspicious stare. He was confused about what he did before she walked over to the dying fish and did the mystical palm technique and helped the fish recover its lost blood and body tissues.

She turned to face him after healing the fish who no longer needed the paralyzation jutsu on it from expending too much energy being forced to heal.

"How exactly did you know the fish was about to die?" Hakui questioned.

Jabie was nervous because he didn't know if what he did was wrong or not, but still decided to answer due to him needing to know if there was something wrong with the technique.

"I used my new jutsu I created yesterday night. I had a water clone test it for me so that there weren't any unwanted side effects. I had brought a rabbit from the forest and took it home to practice my mystical palm jutsu on. But I had no idea if there was anything wrong with the rabbit. So, I had my water clone touch the rabbit and send a pulse of chakra throughout its entire body. It turns out that pulse of chakra would then return back to the users after finishing going through the target's body and reflect the information in the target's body back to the casters." Jabie answers.

Hakui sighed. It has only been two days since she decided to apprentice this thick-bodied boy. It was great that he had a large amount of medical knowledge already known, so she didn't have to waste her time teaching him from the very start. He said he decided to be a medical nin when he was 5 years old and studied quite a bit on the topic of everything medical. He only just now had the chance to fully move in that direction due to her taking him under her wing. She only took him as an apprentice because she thought of how little she would have to do due to the boy's chakra being so dense, flexible, and tough.

She only knew of this due to her status as a sensor. Sensors can detect people through their chakra, for the most part. But there are other types of sensors that don't detect people through their type of chakra or their chakra at all. Such as the Inuzuka with their ninken (Ninja dogs) and enhanced smell. They can also be considered sensors.

Hakui was starting to regret apprenticing Jabie simply due to the fact that he's too much of a genius. He's going to create waves of trouble just by learning the basics and core techniques.

'I mean the boy already invented a relatively simple jutsu in retrospect but hasn't been thought of being done by anyone so far!'

Of course, she's going to claim the technique as her own to protect the boy from anyone who might want to use his genius against him or target him for his genius. But he's still too much. All she wanted to do was get another achievement under her belt by finally teaching somehow and helping them become a medical nin.

She sighed audibly once again before turning around and trying out the boy's jutsu on the fish. She sent a pulse of chakra into the fish and had the chakra move throughout the fish's body before coming out and returning back to her and reflecting all the information that was "seen" by the chakra pulse.

"Of course it works perfectly with no problem if you have a high level of chakra control. This little prodigy of mine has chakra control down to an extent to where it matches most of the medical nin that have been working for most of their lives as healers on the field. How did he accomplish this at only the age of 12?" Hakui is slightly freaked out by the boy who is currently waiting for her to respond to him.

"How do you have such high control over your chakra?" She asks bluntly. This question caught Jabie off guard and he quickly responded.

"I train a lot with chakra control. I've been training in leaf exercises, tree walking, and water walking for the last four years. I've recently started improving those exercises by upping the difficulty of them." Jabie answers.

"How did you do that?"

"Instead of using soft weak materials like leaves, I used a rock and tried to have it stick with chakra. Although it took a couple of minutes it worked. And if a hard material like rock can work why can't something heavier like metal work as well? And if metal can work what's stopping me from being able to attach to people and prevent them from getting away from me? And from that I can move on to improving the tree walking exercise. Instead of having a normal try tree, why not make it wet and slippery and try to stick to it. And then there's the water walking exercise! Instead of just walking on normal water why not try to walk across whirlpools?! Or even large waves and waterfalls!" Jabie was about to continue his monologue before he was forcefully stopped by his teacher.

"Okay enough. I understand now. Back to this fish. Try to make incisions inside the body of the fish without cutting any part of the outside. You are to cut the muscle and tendons from this fish so that even if this fish was returned to sea it would simply float on the water." Hakui ordered.

Jabie just nodded his head and created the hand seals for Chakra Scalpels and took on the blue chakra glow over his hands again. He slowly swiped over the fish's body and from the outside nothing was seen to have happened. The fish twitched and moved its head around frantically. Although unlike last time Jabie did not lose concentration and continued to make slow steady slices over the entire fish, eventually cutting all the muscles and tendons and effectively making the fish lose all ability to move its body. Even the nerves connecting the eyeballs to the brain was severed, rendering it blind as well. He sent a chakra pulse in the fish to check if it was still alive. He let out a breath of relief before turning back to his sensei.

Hakui nodded at the boy before throwing the fish in a garbage bin.

"Today's lesson is done. Tomorrow you will be admitted as a proper intern to the hospital and will then assist in actual procedures as support. You won't be actually doing much except listening to the doctor or nurse tell you what to do. It will be a while until you are curing patients of your own inside the hospital unless you are out on the field. Although you won't be coming to see me personally anymore, you can still drop by to ask questions or something like that. It was an interesting teaching experience, I will say the least." Hakui said

"Thank you very much Hakui-sensei. I appreciate what you have done for me so far. Even if it was only two days' worth." He showed an awkward grin.

"This would normally take months you freakish kid." Hakui said while turning around to leave.

"Hey sensei what do you think I should call my new jutsu!? I know you would have to take credit for it but what should I call it?" Jabie yelled before she got out.

"Call it whatever you want kid. Its your discovery."

"I guess I'll call it…. Diagnostic Jutsu! Since that's basically what it does." Jabie said.

Hakui just left the room and went to deal with business.

Jabie left the room soon after to continue the many other projects he has to do before starting on his training with his chakra control, medical ninjutsu, and genjutsu. Jabie decided to go buy a storage seal at the store to carry around massive amounts of water with him for when he learns some water jutsus from the library later on today. Jabie was going to head home afterwards to check up on the food and water bottles that were still stored in the storage scroll from 2 days ago and see whether or not it was still fresh for the food and if the water was still cold.

*WITH BROLY*

Broly is currently at the library reading up on chakra natures. Since he is a genin, he wasn't able to find out how exactly to train in his specific natures. So he decided to get someone to get it for him later. But for now, he is reading about how there are five elemental chakra natures, which make up the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu.

The five elemental chakras also have weaknesses and strengths to them. Fire is strong against Wind and weak against Water. Wind is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. Lightning is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. Earth is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. Water is strong against Fire but weak against Earth. Since he has three chakra natures he must only look out for wind and fire jutsus. There are also cases where having multiple chakra natures mix together to create a whole new element. Also called kekkei genkai for two natures being combined, kekkei Tōta for three elemental natures being combined.

Broly thought about how he could possibly possess an incredible rare and powerful kekkei Tōta without knowing how to tap into it and use it to increase his power even further. He started to get angry at the realization that he doesn't know how to manipulate his elemental chakra entirely nor learn how to use them simultaneously and mix them to produce the effect of a kekkei Tōta if he even has one. Broly returned the book back to where it was found and quickly sought to find someone who could teach him how to train in his chakra natures.


	25. Training Arc (Part 3)

*THIRD DAY OF THE WEEK*

A young muscular shirtless black-haired boy was seen with a scantily clad woman wearing a long coat and a short skirt at a local dango shop. It was 8 in the morning as the two sat down at the shop. The woman had a grin on her face as she looked at the youthful genin who never came to conversate with her on his own terms without wanting something. The boy was slightly annoyed at the grin she was showing but threw it to the back of his mind. He needed information from her to get stronger.

"How do I train my chakra natures to use them as I want?" Aomatsuna asked rudely.

"Ohoho so you want to use me for information and have me get nothing out of it? Anko said in a playful voice.

"Tch.. What do you want for the training methods?" Broly asks annoyed.

"I'm gonna make this easy on you thanks to you showing me such a great show with that yellow-haired brat a couple of days ago. All I want you to do is say "Pleaseeeee teach me how to train my chakra natures Anko-nee-san." She says in a exaggerated little girls voice.

"I'd rather die, than humiliate myself in such a way."

"I guess no training methods for little Aomatsuna-chan." She started to get up and leave.

She took her time walking away just so she could hear the words… nothing? She turned around and noticed that Aomatsuna was gone!

"Did he seriously give up over a few words!? That coward! I'll show him to blow off such a hot piece of work! Dumb brat doesn't know what he's missing. Hmph!"

Broly headed off towards his sensei and decided to see if he would be willing to teach him something. He didn't raise his hopes up though, because it would be the first time his sensei would actually be teaching something he didn't know. While Broly was in his thoughts, he arrived at the Hyūga clan grounds and was stopped by the guards in front of the entrance. They asked him his reason for being there.

"Tell Ko to come here. Team 11's sensei." Broly ordered the Hyūgas manning the gates.

They didn't take the tone of this boy so well, and quickly grew agitated. They were about to berate the boy for his rude attitude towards a prestigious member of the Hyūga clan before they were stopped by the bug himself.

"I will handle this you two. Please continue with your duties." Ko said in an proper and respected voice before walking out of the Hyūga grounds with Broly in tow.

Broly looked slightly annoyed at not being able to fight the insects at the gate, but he was even more annoyed at the false front his sensei was showing. As they left the sight of the two guards, Ko stopped acting so proper.

"Yes Aomatsuna-kun? Was there something you wanted to discuss with me?" Ko ask flashing his trademark gentle looking smile.

Only serving to infuriate the prideful young saiyan even more. He pushed his disgust down and only looked at his sensei in his eyes.

"Tell me how to train my chakra nature."

"You know that's for chunin and above right?" Ko asks with his smile nearly faltering instantly.

Most genin don't even know what elemental training is! Most genin don't even know their own chakra natures! How the heck did he gain a hold of a chakra paper?!

"Don't underestimate me. Now will you tell me or not?" Broly asked.

Ko was wondering if this would be for the best. He only has to watch his students clean up that training ground until they are finished before he can take them out on missions again. They never really showed up for his team training meetings. Team training was always optional. Genin must show the drive to learn more and improve themselves as much as they can, but I guess he is doing exactly that. So I guess I should teach him about it.

"Okay Aomatsuna-kun. But when I teach you this you must start respecting me as a superior. Even if you don't believe it to be true." Ko said.

"Fine parasite-sensei." Broly obliges.

Ko's right eyebrow twitched at the blatant disrespect his student is showing him. He's starting to think that Aomatsuna-kun is the reason for his team's lack of respect for him.

"Why the nickname parasite instead of something like white-eye, goofball, or nice guy?" Ko asks curiously.

"I call you a parasite because you are an insect relying on something else to get by. You show no ambition to better yourself or your situation. With enough power, nothing can stop you." Broly explains.

This caused Ko to drop his smile. Ko turned on his jonin face and stared into Aomatsuna-kun's eyes that were also looking him in the face.

"Aomatsuna-kun. Let's have a sudden training lesson between us. After the spar I will tell you how to train in your chakra nature. Regardless of the outcome. But if I win you must learn to control your tongue and treat others with more respect." Ko says

"If I win our spar you will become my slave and teach me how to train my chakra nature." Aomatsuna says to set his own condition.

Ko just nodded and grabbed onto Broly's shoulder and body flickered away.

Both Ko and Broly stood across from each other while the sun shined down gently and the leaves blew in the wind daintily. The grass on the ground were swaying to the side along with the singing crickets. Ko activates his Byakugan and gets into the Hyūga clan's taijutsu style, the Gentle Fist. Broly looks into his sensei's eyes and transforms. His hair and tail turned yellow, his body increased in muscle growth slightly growing tall enough to reach up to Ko's chest instead of his midsection, and his pupils are missing. But unlike the first time when he transformed fighting Naruto, the yellow aura wasn't flaring outward and was controlled inside the young legendary saiyan.

The teacher and student stared at each other for seconds that seemed to mimic years in passing. The two fighters looking for the slightest hint of movement. The previously peaceful setting seemed to turn into a silent tense battlefield. Broly set his gravity seal to level 0 and grinned at his serious sensei. Somehow reversing their usual expressions towards each other.

"You know Parasite-sensei. I always wanted to fight one of you with those eyes. Now, give it your all or DIE!" Broly suddenly appeared in front of his sensei and kicked straight towards his chest.

Ko was slightly surprised at the boy's speed and suffered for it. He was knocked far away, but not before getting a hit in on Broly's leg. Broly landed and looked at his leg. It was slightly numb even though Ko barely touched it.

He shook it off before noticing his sensei running towards him. He smiled before charging straight at his sensei. Broly punched towards his sensei's face. Ko still getting used to the boy's unnatural speed was able to barely dodge it and pierce his fingers towards the boy's out stretched arm. He got two hits in before getting kicked by the boy. The kick landed and Ko turned into a log. Broly quickly looked for his opponent while ignoring his increasingly numb right forearm where he was struck. Ko appeared behind Broly and struck his fingers towards the boy's exposed back. Broly sensed the incoming attack and immediately performed a turning kick that was headed towards Ko's fingers!

Ko wasn't willing to sacrifice his fingers against the boy's abnormal strength. That kick from earlier is still screaming at him. He really has let himself go if he's having trouble beating a genin.. He quickly deflected the heavy kick and was pushed back from the heavy impact of the tailed boy's power. As he was sliding back, he noticed that the damage he caused earlier on the boys tenketsu points on his arm and leg were recovering much faster than they should be. It must be that his kekkei genkai gives him abnormal healing as well. Ko decided to take the advantage now while it was still not fully recovered yet and ran at Broly.

"COME ON PARASITE! SHOW ME YOUR PRIDE! HUAHAAHAH" Broly yelled as his super saiyan aura started to grow outward and flare over the saiyan's entire body, increasing his power even more.

Ko was slightly unnerved at the crazed tailed genin. He wondered if the boy's behavior was due to his bloodline or if it was just his personality. His bloodline gives him strange forms of power so it could be.. As Ko's mind was elsewhere, he soon paid the price of getting distracted in battle.

Broly noticed the unfocused look in his teacher's eyes and quickly capitalized on it in anger. He appeared behind his sensei and grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the ground face first. Causing cracks and breaks into the earth below them. Broly let go only to notice he was holding pieces of log in his hand. He quickly crushed it and roared in annoyance.

"STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT ME! If this is all you're capable of you're more of an insect than I thought!" Broly shouted.

He felt a presence behind him and simply swayed his neck to the side. He felt more attacks and leaned his head more. The attacks began to speed up before Broly had to actually move his body to actively dodge the attacks. Ko kept thrusting his fingers towards the boy faster and faster. Broly was getting annoyed at the quick weak looking attacks and decided to end it.

Broly ran into the attacks and kneed Ko in the chest lifting him off the ground. He quickly followed up with a rising kick towards Ko's chin while both of his arms were disabled due to the gentle fist attacks he took head on. Ko gasped for air after being violently removed of some by Aomatsuna's knee but didn't lose his focus and dodged the incoming kick from the boy by leaning his head backwards and landing on his feet. Ko kicked towards the "armless" boy only to be met with a stronger kick being aimed towards his foot, but this was what he was counting on. He promptly lowered his kick and rushed towards Aomatsuna.

He poked Aomatsuna's leg multiple times with his clan's taijutsu, effectively putting it out of action along with his two arms. He looked at the boy who had no signs of giving up in his eyes and only thought about continuing this fight until he couldn't fight anymore and sighed. He blurred towards the incapacitated saiyan on one leg intending to finish the fight as soon as possible.

The excitement in Broly's eyes only grew as he watched his opponent come towards him. He saw Ko's fingers head towards his forehead as if it was in slow motion. He noticed the sad look on Ko's face as he tried to finish the battle. But it meant nothing to the legendary saiyan. All that mattered toward the young legendary saiyan was getting stronger and fighting strong opponents. Ko's fingers were mere inches away from the boy's head and the boy has yet to make a move.

*CRACK*

A thud was heard in the now silent training ground. Nothing but the morning breeze in the wind was being heard and the sound of a fallen body hitting the soft grass. A few soft foot steps were heading towards the source of the previous thud. A sigh was heard. If someone were to walk into this training ground, they would notice a pupil less lavender eyed man holding his chest as he held his many broken ribs from the boy's last attack together with his chakra and putting his hand on the shoulder of an unconscious black-haired boy with a tail. They swiftly disappeared afterwards and the training ground was serene once again.

*IN A LOCAL BLACKSMITH*

"So can you make it or not you drunk bum!?" A rather high-pitched voice shouted

"Yeah yeah brat I got your order. Come back in six days. I'll have your order ready." A gruff lazy voice responded while taking a swig of alcohol.

"You better not screw this up or you'll wish you hadn't!' The girlish voice threatened

"The day when I'm scared of a brat like you is the day I admit I'm an alcoholic." The deep voiced said before laughing loudly.

The feminine voice walked out of the blacksmith's store and walked right into the sunlight. Revealing her blue punk-rock style hair and somewhat distracting outfit as Esumi! Esumi started to walk towards her apartment grounds to see what Jabie left for her as ideas to train with. Ever since they got put on punishment, he's been incredibly busy. She hasn't been able to annoy the boy or tease him at all these couple of days.

'I wonder why it feels like something important is coming up with how hard we are training.'

Esumi decided to put that thought to the back of her mind as she reached her house. She noticed Jabie was missing and was most likely working at the hospital. She was about to open her door until she noticed a note on it. It said

"I placed some more challenging chakra control exercises ideas on your kitchen table. If you find yourself bored without anything to do. Or you could interact with the other genin and improve how the upper level ninjas look at us compared to the other genin teams in circulation."

"Why would I want to waste my time with a bunch of thumb sucking brats playing as ninjas?"

"Maybe I'll decide to play with a team tomorrow though. Or whenever Aomatsuna gets back with info about the elemental training. For now though lets try these new exercises!"

Esumi walked into her home and grabbed the piece of paper Jabie left for her. She grabbed a bottle of water in her fridge and left sooner after to start training. She thought back to how she was going to play with the other genin teams and started to get a bit excited.

"Maybe playing around with a few other teams wouldn't be so bad if they're entertaining enough. If they have any special traits about them, maybe I can use them for the future."

*AT KONOHA'S HOSPITAL*

Jabie was watching over a current doctor and nurse healing a familiar face to say the least. It turns out his sensei decided to body flicker into the hospital with nearly all of his ribs broken and an unconscious Aomatsuna with multiple parts of his chakra points closed and some of his organs injured. No one freaked out, simply because it looked like a man holding onto an injured boy. But the doctor and nurse he was assigned with were shocked to say the least when they found out the injuries this man possessed. The smile his sensei was holding before he was admitted into the room faded as soon as he was laid down. His teacher had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from screaming when he was being laid down.

His sensei didn't notice Jabie or he didn't care as he soon passed out a couple of seconds after being laid down. He wondered why his sensei decided to fight with Aomatsuna. He never sparred with them before. Maybe its due to Aomatsuna-sama needing knowledge about elemental training. I should ask my medical sensei if Aomatsuna-sama can't get an answer. But for now, let's heal sensei!

The doctor was slightly peeved off at the fact that he had to treat this man. He was not a medical-nin. He could not heal this man to have his ribs back in working condition without months maybe years of time. He quickly told his nurse to go to the main desk and ask for a medical-nin for support. She did as he said and he sighed. Why would they even send an injured jonin to him? He's just a civilian doctor. Maybe he should take up smoking as a hobby to calm his nerves. It shouldn't hurt to do it for a short while and just relieve stress.

As he was contemplating about a decision that would affect him for the rest of his life, his nurse came back by herself. The look on her face was all it took to tell him he wasn't getting a medical-nin for this man currently. He sighed again before hearing the fat kid speak up. He wasn't so sure about this intern that was dropped on him. He was just gonna have the tubby give him equipment throughout the procedure simply because he was annoyed at the moment.

"I'm officially considered a medical ninja. I know the required technique for all medical ninjas. I can perhaps assist in this operation besides giving tools." Jabie said hoping they would give him permission to try and test his jutsu out on a person.

It turns out the chakra scalpel his medical sensei taught him was actually not a required jutsu for a medical nin at all! It's an advanced medical ninjutsu that very few medical nin can even perform! What was she thinking not telling him this important information? Didn't she want to protect me from anyone who might want to do something towards him for his talents? Doesn't leaving out information that could possibly ruin him work opposite towards that goal?

While the medical prodigy in-training was lost in thoughts while still appearing to be looking directly at the doctor, the doctor in question was thinking deeply about the boy's statement and what he was indicating by telling him that. Even if the boy was an able medical nin, what would others think if he let some brat take over my operation?

'I know for a fact this gossipy bitch next to me definitely wouldn't hesitate to blab about it. I'd rather have this man in this hospital for years than have people know that I let a kid take over my operation!'

Jabie was staring towards the doctor and started to get a feeling that he wasn't going to accept him on his offer. He decided to make things work a bit more in his favor. He placed his hands behind his head and started to go through hand seals while staring into the nurse's eyes. He placed a genjutsu on the nurse and had her excuse herself from the room and head towards the bathroom. He then looked at the doctor with his serious face and said

"Alright listen Doctor. You let me heal this man while you watch over the procedure to make sure I'm not doing anything wrong and not a word leaves this room about you letting an intern take over your operation. All the credit belongs to you when I heal this man."

"What's the catch kid? I know you want something out of this. I don't know how you managed to get Elaine out of the room, but you better not pull any ninja stuff on me kid." The Doctor warned.

"All I want is to practice my healing jutsu on him. That's all that needs to be done. I'll handle Elaine afterwards. No word of you letting an intern take over your patient and your operation will be leaving this room." Jabie explained calmly.

"Fine kid, but I need some sort of hold over you in case this does leave this room." The Doctor stated slightly unnerved that only he was having some sort of negative outcome in case this goes wrong.

"Simple. Tell them I threatened you and took over your procedure because I really wanted to save my injured sensei. You could also add in some sweet parts like saying "The boy was gonna cut me with his kunai if I told him no, you should've seen the crazed look in his eyes!" or you say "I knew no one that stayed close to that tailed demon was sane! He's crazy just like him"

"They would eat that up."

"Alright. Bring Elaine back in here, I need her to watch out for anything as well."

Jabie nodded and Elaine came back into the room. She had a confused look on her face but put it to the back of her mind. She noticed that the fat little intern boy was standing next to the doctor as the doctor was putting the patient under so he wouldn't wake in the middle of his operation.


	26. Training Arc (Part 3-2 & 4-1)

Jabie activated his healing jutsu as the doctor started to cut open Ko. Jabie put his hands near Ko's chest but didn't get in the way of the doctor. The doctor then opened the patient up and told the nurse to hang the light over his chest so he could get a better view. Elaine set up the light above the hospital bed and aimed it at the patient's chest. The doctor got a better look inside and looked at Jabie.

"Are you able to help him regrow his ribs or am I going to have to stick them together while mend them back?" The doctor asks.

"Yes I can help him regrow his ribs back. It might take a few days but it won't be a problem." Jabie replies.

The doctor just nodded and started to pick out the pieces of broken rib that were lodged inside his lungs. Every time the doctor pulled out a piece of bone shrapnel, a leak would come out for a different part of his lungs. It was kinda funny to Jabie, like in one of those cartoons where they try to plug up a leak that keeps sprouting more leaks. Due to Jabie mystical palm technique, every leak was immediately closed back without any problems.

As the doctor started to finish up taking out all the bone pieces with his gloves, he told the nurse to get the surgical suture. Jabie was lost in thought as he held his hands on his unconscious sensei keeping the healing jutsu active. Jabie was thinking about if he really needs to have both hands on his sensei to heal him. Did he even need to touch him at all for the jutsu to activate? He silently sighed. So many brilliant ideas, so little time.

'I need modify my water clone jutsu, so its definitely more useful than it currently is. Once I start modifying my jutsus, I can start to modify my genjutsus and maybe even create my own ninjutsu!'

Jabie was suddenly interrupted by a cough from the doctor. His cheeks turned a little bit red as he looked towards the doctor and smiled cheekily. The doctor just pointed towards the patient and Jabie looked. It turns out while he was off in Lala land his healing jutsu never stopped healing his sensei even when the doctor got done sewing him back up. Jabie was confused, he should have definitely started to feel some type of chakra exhaustion by now. But he felt like he could keep going without stopping.

'Well another test for later' he decided.

Since he didn't need to stop in fear of chakra exhaustion he continued to heal his sensei's ribs until they mended back together.

"Are you fine?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, I think we can finish up today actually." Jabie replied.

The doctor just nodded and watched on with Elaine. About an hour later, Ko was completely healed and by now Jabie was finally starting to feel the drain of chakra loss and was sweating. He nodded towards the doctor and called out to Elaine. He held his hands behind his head against as he starting to flip through hand signs. He attached to her chakra flow in her brain and planted a thought or a "seed" inside her mind that said "DON'T TALK ABOUT THIS OPERATION"

"What Jabie-kun?" Elaine asked confused.

He said her name and didn't say anything afterwards and just stared into her eyes. '

He better not be getting feelings for me. I don't do fat guys, even if his skin is really smooth and nice to look at. He must have been so blinded by my beauty he turned dumb. Poor boy.'

"Oh sorry Elaine-san! I got lost into your eyes and forgot what I was going to say." Jabie replied as he finished up his genjutsu.

Elaine just sighed and looked watched the boy with pity in her eyes. The doctor was checking Ko all this time to make sure nothing went wrong and everything is completely fine.

"It seems this operation is finished. The patient is completely healed physically. We'll have to check him tomorrow for any mental damages." The doctor said.

Jabie just nodded towards him and started to head out to room and to his employee locker. He grabbed his backpack he bought yesterday that he slapped a storage seal on with at least a hundred gallons of water stored inside it. He did this so that he could carry around a large source of water with him wherever he goes and not need to walk around with water bottles anymore.

He can control the storage seal by attaching his chakra to his book bag and controlling how much water comes out and the speed in which it comes out. So if he needs water in an ambush or something he can shoot it out really fast and in large quantities. And since he learned some new water jutsus from the scrolls in the library he should be set as far he knows. He could think about his weaknesses a bit more, but he's more excited about using his water clones to modify his current jutsu list and using them to help him with his other projects!

Jabie has arrived at his apartment grounds and noticed Esumi's light on. He contemplated about saying hi or not, but it was pretty dark out and he left a note earlier this morning. If he was being honest with himself though, he would definitely say he's more excited to test these ideas out and eventually getting to his training. He arrived at his front door and let himself in with his key before closing it back and locking it. He closed all his blinds and turned on his tv loud enough to possibly deafen any noises he might create. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and infused it with his chakra before shooting it out all over his kitchen floor. He created around 10 water clones in the shape of himself.

"I suppose to should try to modify my current techniques first before trying to improve anything. If I run out of chakra I would be stuck doing nothing until tomorrow. So I guess I'll just watch over the clones and if they kill themselves modifying techniques I'll recreate some."

"Okay. You guys know what to do. But first let me put up a list on what we should work on in order of most useful." Jabie grabbed a notebook and tore a piece of paper out of it. He started to write.

1: Water Clone Jutsu  
2: Substitution Jutsu  
3: Mystical Palm  
4: Chakra Scalpel  
5: Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu  
6: Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu  
7: Water Style: Water Furious Current Jutsu

"Pick whichever one you want you want after we make the water clone jutsu as useful as Uzumaki-san's shadow clone jutsu. But after we do that I want it even better than his clone jutsu!" Jabie said.

Since Jabie can't communicate with his clones mentally he has them write down everything they do before they attempt anything. Since water clones have 1/10 the power of the user the clones are only really good for 1 attempt at modification. Either they modify the water clone jutsu and if something bad happens they will turn back into water. If nothing wrong happens its an indication that more chakra is needed than what the clone can produce. But this gave Jabie another great idea that could be tested! Could his water clones absorb each other and make them have 2/10 of his power?

'I mean they are just made of my chakra in the form of water chakra. Wait! Does this mean I can manipulate water nature without any training?! How the heck did I even do that?!' Jabie sighed and put it in the back of his mind for later.

He formed his chakra into the form of a string and connected to his 10 water clones. He molded the water clones' chakra body and started to merge it into 1 water clone. He continued to push and force the clones to merge together until he started to sweat and his fingers started to shake.

This technique is draining heavily on his chakra and definitely wouldn't be possible without great chakra control. If Jabie's chakra control wasn't so great the technique would've failed when he tried to merge the first two clones together by not being able to even form a type of shape capable of holding them together. And from then on he has to connect the shape to the two clones and make sure that the shape holds and does not break from the backlash of having to chakra masses push and contort and mix together. This is just with two clones while Jabie is doing 10 clones at once!

*SPLASH*

A huge amount of water burst from the clones that were being merged together and Jabie fell face first on the ground, breathing heavily. After a couple of seconds of catching his breath, suddenly Jabie started laughing. His laugh was strangely similar to one a mad scientist would produce, but no one was around to make such a comparison. He would have to stop for tonight and continue tomorrow since trying to combine all those clones took most of his chakra. Not to mention he was entirely wet and a large part of his living room was soaked with him.

"I don't think a storage seal would be able to suddenly dry my house. Now I got to dry all this out myself." Jabie sighed as he started taking off his wet soaked clothes.

He was completely nude as he was walking towards his bed room.

He was about to walk into his room until he heard his window opening. He turned around because he swore he locked his windows ever since Esumi started to come through them. A very recognizable blue haired shorty burst in yelling.

"Jabie! What the hell is all that racket!"

Jabie froze as he locked eyes with the familiar home intruder who was currently staring at him in his full naked glory. The home intruder's eyes went wide before slightly dipping down and causing her face to flare up red like a light bulb. She threw a thumbs up before hearing a loud yell.

"Get out! Don't just stand there and watch pervert!" Jabie yelled also with his face painted before quickly disappearing into his room.

Esumi stood there completely shocked at the situation she found herself in. She thought she was a pervert, but it turns out Mr. High and Mighty nerdy pants is over here waltzing around in his own house naked! For the whole neighborhood to see! She was more shocked at the fact that what she saw even stood out even more than his rolly polly belly.

"I expect nothing less for someone I consider a friend! Well maybe just a little bit less, that was too much of a shock for a first time view."

As Esumi was alone with her thoughts Jabie came out with a fresh new set of sleepwear. A teddy bear button shirt with bear pajamas and a little cap with bears littered all over it. Although he looked incredibly pissed, his face was still glowing red, this caused Esumi to giggle a bit. Jabie was about to blow his top after seeing her giggle when she obviously knew he was upset.

"Why did you come in from my window again? Doors are made for a purpose. Why do you ignore the purpose of doors?" Jabie said in a slightly higher pitched voice than from his usual nerdy voice.

"Come on Jabie-kun, we're family! What family hides behind locked doors? Just because I caught you being a pervert in your own house doesn't mean you can be angry at me."

"I wasn't being a pervert! I was testing something!" Jabie defended.

"Yea testing if you could see your huge dinga-ling over your fat rolls pervert!" Esumi said trying to make Jabie feel more embarrassed.

"I wasn't doing that! My clothes got wet and I decided to go change! I didn't expect a home intruder to invade my home while I was about to go change!" Jabie said after having his face brighten up a few shades higher from her statement.

"Yeah yeah sure pervert. Whatever you say, just make sure next time people won't be nearby to see you being a pervert!" Esumi said with a slight blush before leaving back out the window and returning to her apartment.

"I'm definitely locking every entrance into my apartment from now on." Jabie said before suddenly remembering he still has to take the furniture outside to dry and mop up his wet kitchen. He got to work on doing that and returned to his room before falling asleep and having a very unmentionable dream involving the current women in his life.

*DAY 4 OF THE WEEK*

Aomatsuna has currently awoken in the hospital. He understands that he lost his fight against his teacher or at least tied with him. His last attack most definitely had to have brought his teacher down. The Hyūga clan's taijutsu is really annoying. Broly thought that with his legendary saiyan body, he would be fine against it, but apparently not. His body just regenerates from the effects of the hits faster. If he fights another Hyūga he would have to change the way he fights unless he wants to be brought down as quickly as he was by his teacher.

"I need more strong opponents to battle and to train even harder. Jabie has learned that healing jutsu, so I can definitely use him to abuse my race's zenkai trait in the future."

As Broly was in his thoughts the door opened and in came his previous opponent. Broly looked at his teacher without his trademark smile and apparently injury-free. Broly started to feel irritated and angry at the fact that either his last attack missed or he hit another log. Apparently Ko noticed something on Broly's passive face and coughed.

"I was healed by a medical ninja. That's why I'm looking perfectly fine. Your last attack completely destroyed my ribs and I would've died soon after that fight if not for seeking immediate treatment. Attempting to kill your superior is a major crime for any shinobi. The fact that you did not hold back in that spar is making me believe that you aren't quite yet ready to even be a genin. Instead of reporting this, I've decided to have you do something for me." Ko said.

Broly was starting to get visibly upset. This pathetic parasitic worm dares try to blackmail me just because he was so weak?! I didn't even transform into my final state! He should be thanking me for using him for a spar. If I truly decided to end his feeble existence he wouldn't even be able to cry for mercy! If he even dares to ask for something ridiculous perhaps I won't need a jonin teacher any longer.

"For using lethal amount of force in a spar and nearly killing an ally superior, you will be helping out the other genin teams by pointing out their strong points and their weak points. You will do this for the next three days and if you do a good job you will not be punished further. If you happen to do a bad job you will be sent back to the academy immediately." Ko said in a stern tone.

Broly's chakra surged as looked into the eyes of his teacher. Ko just looked back with a strict look on his face. Broly got up and stood right in front of Ko. Ko thought that maybe he pushed the boy a bit far. He secretly prepared himself just in case the boy did decide to attack by surging chakra throughout his body.

"You will regret this. But I will stick to my word. Tell me the location." Broly said with a threatening tone.

"Training ground 5 around 8:00AM." Ko said, ignoring the blatant threat.

Broly turned around to leave throughout the window before being stopped by Ko standing in front of him. He handed him a notebook and body flickered away. Broly opened the notebook and noticed it was the instructions on how to get started with training for each element and the steps afterwards. Although Broly was angry, this subsided his anger by quite a bit. What better way to make a saiyan happy than to give them ways of getting stronger?

Broly headed towards his apartment grounds to get Esumi and begin training with elemental ninjutsu. Once Broly is able to get a good handle on his elements he will be able to start modifying existing jutsus and eventually creating his own jutsus. Broly's excitement was starting to show on his face as he walked towards his apartment grounds. Any nearby citizens who saw his grin ran away in fright due to his leaking battle spirit.


	27. Training Arc (Part 4-2)

Jabie was already up at around 7 AM. He was making himself breakfast before getting started on his projects. He was making some bacon and pancakes and eventually a glass of orange juice once he finished cooking. He didn't really get anywhere yesterday night, but at least he knew how start now. He'll create 10 water clones again like yesterday but this time only try to merge 5 water clones this time. Hopefully he'll be able to succeed. Trying to merge 10 depleted nearly everything he had. So he should have around half of his usual chakra once he merges them.

Jabie just got done finishing his breakfast and was eager to start experimenting. He grabbed a water bottle out of the dozens of ones in his fridge and held as much water as he could in his mouth and imbued his chakra into it and spat on his kitchen floor. He made a single hand sign and created 10 water clones from the splash zone.

"You already know I'm going to merge 5 of you together and create a water clone with half of my capabilities. The rest of you 5 will continue where we got side tracked yesterday. Modifying the water clone jutsu and seeing if it kills you or you don't possess enough chakra. Okay start."

Jabie started to gather his chakra and form it into the shape of a wire and attached with the 5 water clones. He quickly started to pull them together and strengthen his chakra wire so that they wouldn't burst. His hands started to get sweaty and his arms started to shake slightly. The few seconds that are passing by started to feel like hours to Jabie and his chakra reserves were quickly dropping. Jabie was getting discouraged over not being able to merge even 5 clones before quickly getting rid of that thought and deciding to not give up so easily. If he gave up so easily, what would he have spent all these years surviving with Aomatsuna for? If he ran away from growth and improvement, all that would be left is weakness and fearfulness. He inwardly shouted "MERGE!" and found some sort of strength within him and forcefully merged the 5 water clones together.

*THUD*

Jabie fell to his kitchen floor once again, but this time without an explosion of water inside his home. He smiled weakly before attempting to get up. His arms were shaking, due to the large amount of chakra loss. It took a few seconds before he was eventually helped up by his creation. He successfully merged 5 water clones and made a single step closer to improving the technique. This water clone has 50% of his strength and chakra reserves. The normal shadow clone has 50% of the user's chakra.

"Okay I am essentially out of chakra. That means no more water clones for me today. I'm gonna call you 5 Clone. You're gonna attempt the jutsus that the other water clones can't provide the chakra for and see what changes. Make sure to write down your every step done in your process for modification, so we don't just continually try things we've done already. I'm going to the hospital, since it's almost time for work."

Jabie said before grabbing his backpack and leaving his clones behind. As he started to walk out the door and down the stairs he heard a large splash of water behind him.

He quickly rushed back into his room before being greeted by the sight of his 5 Clone being the only clone standing surrounded by a bunch of water puddles. *SMACK* He slapped his forehead heavily before remembering from the scroll the water clone jutsu was copied from said that you can't move too far away from the water clones or they dissolve back into water. He laughed at himself before wondering why didn't 5 Clone dissolve as well. Maybe since its 5 water clones merged into one it has 5 times the distance requirement than 1 clone has. Well how much distance does it take for a normal single water clone to even dissolve?! More questions and more tests to perform at a later date… but for now he's going to work.

"5 Clone make your own water clones, but don't use yourself as a source of water. Get one of the water bottles from the fridge and continue the modification until you run out of chakra and dissolve. If you run out of chakra with water clones still out then tell that clone to clean up any water puddles still out. I don't want to see my kitchen or living room soaked again." Jabie orders before walking back out his house and heading to Konoha Hospital.

*IN TRAINING GROUND 44*

"Awesome! So if we keep doing these elemental training exercises, we can change our non-elemental jutsus and turn them into elemental ones and even make our own elemental jutsus?!" Esumi asks Broly excitedly. Broly just nodded as he continued with his exercises.

Broly decided to train for all three elements instead of doing it like a normal person and only doing one at a time like Esumi. But this is also because Esumi has only one chakra nature she's aligned to. Some shinobi don't ever master more than two elements in their entire life. The reason for this is because the amount of training it takes to master the elements is not easy. It is so hard in fact that only 5 shinobi in history have been known to master all 5 elements using normal means.

Since Esumi only had one element to train it, you would think that she would be progressing faster than Broly was, but no. Esumi was currently trying to feel lightning chakra but was having no luck with it. She didn't know what the hell lightning chakra even felt like. She knows what lightning is and how it feels to be shocked but not what the hell lightning chakra is. She was starting to get pissed off at the shitty instructions on the notebook before hearing Broly's voice.

"You create lightning chakra by increasing the high frequency vibration of your chakra. Or just make it act or feel like lightning with your chakra." Broly said.

Esumi tried what Broly said and instantly felt a different in her chakra. She only happened to make it click so easily is due to her impressive chakra control allowing her to manipulate her chakra very easily. If she wants it to heat up, cool down, turn hard, or even vibrate, its all impossible if she didn't have such a high control over her chakra from the 4 years of practicing chakra control exercises with her friends. So Esumi quickly manipulated her chakra into what she felt what lightning was before trying to vibrate it like Aomatsuna suggested. It turns out that they both turn into the same lightning chakra. I guess if you know the idea of lightning its fine enough for your chakra. Esumi thought this was pretty weird, but whatever time to control some Lightning chakra!

Broly has already caught on how to feel lightning chakra and was moving on towards earth chakra next and leaving wind chakra for last. The earth element is known as the easiest chakra nature to manipulate, simply because very rarely is there not earth nearby a shinobi. All a shinobi has to do is know how to manipulate the ground with their chakra and boom. But skilled earth users are able to create earth chakra without using the ground or dirt. They create the earth chakra inside their bodies and manipulate their bodies as if it was earth or expel it using earth ninjutsu.

Broly, the masochistic saiyan, is attempting the skilled earth user way first instead of the normal beginner way and just inserting his chakra into the ground and manipulating it into jutsus. Broly continued to try and manipulate his chakra in ways that would be reminiscent of earth or ground. He tried to make it hard like stone and felt a difference and then did the opposite. So instead of making his chakra hard he made it soft and semi-liquidly like mud and it also worked. He now could manipulate his chakra into both lightning and earth natures.

While Broly was learning how to alter the properties and characteristics of his chakra, Esumi decided to test out a few lightning jutsus now that she could make her own and manipulate it. She got up and read the scroll for lightning jutsus she got from the library with Aomatsuna after he came to get her to train with this. After making sure of all the hand signs, Esumi started to walk deeper into the Forest of Death to look for some great test dummies for her new jutsus with a scary looking grin on her face.

Esumi reached deep inside the Forest of Death and finally found what she was looking for. She saw a nice 8 or 9ft bear feasting on a nice deer carcass. She smiled before jumping down from the trees and landing in front of bear enjoying his meal. The bear looked up with an uninterested look on its face before resuming its previous activity. This slightly angered Esumi. She pulled out a kunai and threw it near the bear. The bear stood up on its hind legs and roared. Esumi realized it was trying to scare her away and started to laugh.

"Come on you dumb idiot! Come at me! I'm a nice hot sexy free meal! I need to test my new jutsus on you!" Esumi yelled.

This pissed the bear off and caused it to run at her. Esumi smiled before going through some hand seals and mouthing the words "Lightning Style: Lightning Ball Jutsu" And spitting out 10 balls of crackling electricity all around her. She sent 2 to intercept the charging bear. The bear took notice of this strange object and stood up on its hind legs before swiping at the balls of electricity. The bear started convulsing as the second lightning ball also hit it causing it to be further electrified. The bear fell over backwards twitching and smoking when the two balls of electricity were done shocking it.

Esumi sighed. The dumb bear lost too fast!

"I still had another move to use!"

Esumi walked over to the twitching bear and kicked it hard in its side. Causing it to produce a strange groaning sound while whimpering. Esumi started to search for another target to test her last jutsu on before hearing a tiny *WHOOSH* behind her. She grinned as she slowed herself to a stop and jumped down and bended over to pretend she was foraging something. She focused her chakra to her ears and heard another near silent *WHOOSH* right behind her. She turned around near instantly before being met with a lunging large spider with its legs spread out, intending to land on her and sink its fangs into her.

Esumi instinctively reached for her blade and pierced straight through the spider's sternum. She then raised her left arm and started to generate a powerful current of electricity with her chakra that traveled through her arm and blade into the spider, shocking it painfully. The Spider screeched and wiggled and squirmed while being shocked and impaled, it quickly died a few seconds afterwards and was left as a burnt smoking corpse. Esumi swiped her sword free bisecting the already dead arachnid, causing the corpse to split in half and land on the forest floor.

"Perfect. Now I can spend my time infusing lightning chakra into my non-elemental jutsus and continuing with Jabie's improved chakra control exercises. And maybe I'll head out with Aomatsuna to accompany him with his punishment from sensei tomorrow. That reminds me! I should see if he's done by now." Esumi thought as she started to run back towards Broly.

The young legendary saiyan in question has finished learning how to change his chakra into the basic forms of lightning, wind, and earth. Eventually when a shinobi gets far enough in learning how to manipulate their chakra nature they can then change it into different forms. Such as turning water chakra into mist, or turning wind chakra into sharp blade, or turning earth into sand and being able to control it like normal earth. It would probably take Broly and Esumi months before they would be able to manipulate their chakra natures into other forms besides the basic one. He was about to start practicing the jutsus he has acquired from the library before hearing something coming towards his location. The incoming source of noise turned out to be Esumi!

"Hey Aomatsuna-kun, you know since your going to be hanging out with some brats tomorrow I think I should come with! We could practice our new ninjutsu on them while also telling them how much they suck!" Esumi said while grinning.

Broly thought about using his newly gained techniques on some young insects. He wasn't looking forward to it, since none of them would really be able to give him much of a challenge even without ninjutsu. But it would be good to test it on live insects. He nodded at Esumi before starting to test his techniques on the local surrounding trees that towered above.

Esumi decided to follow in Aomatsuna's footsteps and also train, but instead of using her ninjutsu she decided to try and use lightning chakra with her non-elemental jutsus. Her first technique to be improved would be her Kenjutsu! Obviously! As a swordswoman, she would definitely need to know how to manipulate lightning through her blades safely and carefully without breaking or overheating her blades. She took out two of her swords out of her newly made storage sheath! There is a storage seal slapped onto a sword sheath. So, she just reaches out with her chakra into the sword sheath with the storage seal on it and pulls out which blade she wants with her chakra and tada! Whatever sword she needs!

She started to change her chakra into lightning chakra while making sure she doesn't shock herself and possibly fry herself alive. Being electrocuted from the inside of your body is something she definitely does not want. She controlled the lightning chakra to go through her arms and into her two swords. Her nodachi blade immediately started to heat up while her katana was shaking and looked as if it was about to crack. She quickly changed the output on her lightning chakra. For her nodachi she slightly lowered the amount of lightning chakra flowing into the blade and for her katana she reduced it by a larger amount. Electricity was crackling nicely all over her nodachi and her katana was only electrifying to the extent of shocking your finger and making you jump. How she figured this out, she will never tell a soul.

Esumi pointed towards a large tree and started to thrust her nodachi towards it. The tree quickly heated up and started to melt as the blade actually started to inch inside it. Esumi pushed further and further until her entire sword besides the handle was stuck inside the tree. She easily slid her nodachi out of the slightly melted tree and put it back in her storage sheath before pulling out her third blade, Uchinin the uchigatana. She increased the lightning chakra's output slightly for her katana and had it sparking electricity off of it just like her nodachi did. She tested it the same way on the same tree and it was a success! It turns out her nodachi had a higher resistance towards her lightning chakra than her katana. She put her katana into storage sheathe and focused on her last sword.


	28. Training Arc (Part 4-3)

Esumi put as much lightning chakra as she did for her katana just to be safe and it wasn't enough. She poured her chakra through it inch by inch inside the blade until it got all sparkly and shocky. She shoved a third slit into the tree bark and had another round of success. She has learned the output needed for each of her current blades and has put her third blade in it's sheathe. She decided to always keep 1 blade on her while keeping the others in her storage sheathe.

After finishing how to use lightning chakra through her blades, which is also known as chakra flow, Esumi started to think about her current jutsus and which ones would be cooler to have infused with lightning chakra. Her current thoughts were currently on the Academy's clone jutsu, which creates an intangible copy of the user without any substance, the body flicker technique which let the user move at extreme speeds and ninja art: tile shuriken which allowed her to attach her chakra to any nearby items and control them to attack the enemy. The other jutsus she has doesn't seem like they would fit well with lightning.

So Esumi changed her chakra into lightning chakra while going through the hand signs for the Academy's clone jutsu. Ram, Snake, Tiger and.. *POOF* A copy of Esumi appeared with no real changes to it. She touched it and was slightly shocked.

"Did I make a Lightning Clone?! Sweet!"

Esumi's lightning clone is basically lightning in the shape of a person. Since she used lightning chakra instead of normal chakra it made the usual intangible copy of the user without any substance into a copy of the user that's lightning in disguise. So it is not like the water clone jutsu or shadow clone jutsu where the clones can talk, fight, and use jutsus of their own. The lightning clone jutsu Esumi made can only do what she orders it to do and shock whatever it touches.

Esumi created 3 more lightning clones and had them charge into a tree. The result of this test however was rather lackluster. The clones dissipated into lightning when they impacted the tree and electricity crawled all over the area of impact. Esumi learned that while its not a killer jutsu, it's a good one for incapacitating or distracting.

Esumi smiled a beaming smile that no one would mistake an ordinary 12-year-old girl to make when happy. It just turns out that this 12-year-old girl gets happy learning new ways to hurt people. Esumi started humming a song as she moved onto the next jutsu, ninja art: Tile Shuriken. Since there weren't any tiles around and the forest's earth isn't that great for conducting electricity through it, Esumi took out some actual metal shurikens and threw them on the ground. She went through the 5 hand seals for the jutsu while attaching her chakra to the fallen shurikens before changing it into lightning chakra. The shurikens suddenly sparked and had electricity flickering around each shurikens. Esumi threw the shocking stars of metal at a far away tree and watched them blast off in a way faster speed than they usually went and slice right through the thick trunk of the tree she aimed at.

Esumi whistled as she looked at the possible damage that jutsu could cause a person. She smiled and noticed the sun was starting to go down. She smiled at the thought of her fellow genin being on the receiving end of her "help" with Aomatsuna-kun. She walked over to see Aomatsuna-kun also finishing up his elemental training.

*A COUPLE OF HOURS BEFORE ESUMI FINISHED HER TRAINING*

Broly has already finished converting his wind chakra into both sharp and concussive or solid. He was able to split a tree nearly in half vertically when he grinded his chakra together to make it sharp like what the notebook said. Unfortunately, due to not having any natural waterfalls in Konoha he was unable to proceed further than splitting trees with his wind chakra for now. He moved on to infusing his elemental chakra into each of his non-elemental jutsus after he tested each of his elemental ninjutsu he gained from the library. He changed the clone into an earth clone jutsu. Broly went through the hand signs of the clone jutsu with hardened earth chakra and *POOF* 2 copies of Broly appeared. Thanks to Broly's chakra control improvement over the four years he has been learning them he has finally been able to use the clone jutsu. If this was a time before he learned chakra control exercises, he would've needed to create over 100 academy clones so that they would look acceptable.

Broly ordered the two clones to attack each other. The two clones ran at each other with opposite arms clocked back before punching each other right in the face. When each hit landed both immediately turned back into stone and lost their heads. Their stone bodies stayed in position. Broly couldn't control the two earth clones anymore, so it seems that they were only good for 1 hit. He didn't bother making a wind clone yet. Unless he can make the clones with sharpened wind, it would be a waste of time to infuse wind chakra into the clone technique.

The young saiyan moved on from the clone technique and since the area was fill with too many obstacles to crash into for the body flicker jutsu, went to the ninja art: tile shuriken jutsu. Broly has found out that he could connect his chakra to the ground in the earth and use tile shaped piece of earth as replacement for the tiles. After he attached his chakra to the square earth pieces, Broly could either infuse his chakra into the tiles and make them harder or semi-liquid like mud. He could choose to have the tiles smash into his opponents or slow them down and trap them. If he switched to wind chakra, he could sharpen and speed the tiles up. He couldn't mix the wind chakra and earth chakra no matter how hard he tried. This infuriated Broly due to the fact that he had no idea why he couldn't mix them together.

He had the control necessary for it, but he was missing some simple piece. He couldn't use both wind chakra and earth chakra at the same time either. So Broly couldn't decided to use hard earth chakra for his tile shuriken jutsu and have some wind chakra speeding it up or sharpening it. Broly eventually decided to try again later once he progressed further in his chakra nature training. He noticed the sun was starting to set and started to walk home. But before he started to leave Esumi walked behind him.

"You finished as well Aomatsuna-kun?" Esumi asked with a smile on her face while sweating slightly and breathing quicker than normal.

Broly just nodded and started to walk towards their homes. Esumi followed behind him and started to pull things out of her storage sheathe. She pulled out a water bottle and took a drink before capping it and pulling out a body towel. She started to wipe her sweat off as they continued to walk home.

*WITH JABIE*

The sun is setting and Jabie is returning home from the hospital. He is excited about what possible modifications his clones have made while he was gone. He actually became so excited that he body flickered home and nearly crashed into the wall of the entrance in his apartment grounds. He walked into his apartment and noticed a very distinct lack of water anywhere on his floor which was a great sign. He walked into the kitchen and noticed the notes the water clones left. He started to get physically excited and almost jumped around in glee.

It turns out the clones did manage to modify the water clone slightly. It took plenty of failures though to get this tiny step according to the amount of x's on certain steps used, but since Jabie could do this every day eventually he will eventually improve this jutsu so well it won't even be recognized as water clone jutsu! The clones managed to decrease the amount of chakra needed for the water clone jutsu and improve the distance the water clones can be from the user. Jabie wasn't disappointed at all. Great things aren't created in one day.

He quickly went to work and created more water clones to continue testing with. He merged 5 more clones and created another 5 Clone plus 5 regular water clones unmerged. This time he didn't fall onto his kitchen floor thankfully, but he still was very low on chakra. He would be unable to assist his clones in testing except in mind. Since he read over the steps from the previous water clones in the morning that instantly dissolved the water clones, the water clones knew what not to do this time while trying to modify the water clone jutsu and also continuing to write down their steps and procedures.

Jabie started to think it was getting a bit crowded inside his little apartment. Maybe he should start testing in the apartment grounds. It is much more spacious outside than it is in here. It could also reduce the amount of water in his kitchen and living room. He decided to take his testing outside tomorrow, due to not finding a reason to not do it. He felt kinda stupid doing it inside his house all this time now though. But he blamed it on his creative genius blocking him from the common solution.

Multiple water clones burst at random intervals while 5 Clone started to replenish the diminishing water clones with more water clones. The downside to this was that those water clones had 1/10 of 5 Clone's 5/10 abilities. So they had much less chakra and it left few clones unable to perform many of the modifications they attempted. It was 5 Clone's job to step in then and use his larger chakra reserves to test the technique. He then wrote down whether or not he had enough chakra for it or leave it to the original Jabie. This went on throughout the night. Jabie fell asleep some time in the middle of the night while his clones continued testing.


	29. Training Arc (Part 5-1)

*DAY 5 OF THE WEEK*

Esumi and Broly are currently on the way towards training ground 5. They decided to get there an hour earlier. Esumi never understood why Broly liked to come early, he seems more like the type to come whenever he wanted to. Esumi would definitely come whenever she wanted because she's a badass unstoppable kunoichi. Who dares tell her what to do and what not to?

What Esumi didn't know was that Broly would have agreed with her. He would come whenever he wanted, but Akira stomped that habit into the ground when he was small. She refused to feed him every time she caught him doing something wrong. He attempted to leave the orphanage and acquire food through other means but somehow Akira had some sort of sense for the legendary saiyan and could always tell when he was there or not. She threatened to never feed him again if he left the orphanage without her permission when he was in trouble. Normally the saiyan couldn't care less about what a feeble bug would say, but ever since his reincarnation into this world he was constantly around Akira. Apparently she left an imprint on the saiyan while he was young and it stuck firmly. Although he would never say it clearly and directly, He cared about Akira.

The two arrived at the training ground where Broly and Ko are to meet up with the sensei and their genin team. No one but them has arrived so far, but they did arrive an hour before the actual meeting time so no real surprise there. Broly and Esumi chose to try and attempt the body flicker jutsu with their elements since they couldn't do it in the crowded forest without crashing. Esumi was going to use her lightning chakra and infuse it into the technique, while Broly was going to use earth chakra and wind chakra with the jutsu.

Esumi changed her normal non-elemental chakra into lightning and did the single hand seal for the body flicker jutsu, Tiger.

Esumi shot faster than usual with the body flicker jutsu and quickly forced chakra into her feet to stop her suddenly rapid speed. This did not help her as much as she thought because all this did was tear off a small chunk of ground and cause her to lift off in the air spinning. She eventually started to laugh and yell in excitement as she was spinning in the form of a blue hedgehog. After spinning enough times, she started to lose momentum and landed perfectly on her feet. She gave herself a 10 and looked towards Aomatsuna. Broly simply nodded his head, causing Esumi to squeal in success. She returned back to Aomatsuna's side with the lightning body flicker, causing another *CRACK* to sound off. Although she missed her target by a few feet, at least she learned how to stop. Instead of trying to stick to the ground with her chakra, she decided to turn off the chakra fueling the lightning body flicker jutsu. A much easier solution now that she had experience.

Broly has decided to infuse wind chakra into the body flicker technique first instead of earth chakra. He made the Tiger hand sign and fueled the jutsu using wind chakra. Broly was suddenly missing. There was no sound made or any lingering presence that Broly was even there. Esumi looked around for the missing saiyan before feeling a tap on her shoulder. She instinctively slashed with her sword before realizing to late that she was slicing at Aomatsuna-kun! Broly grinned at his slave's response before slapping her wrist and making her miss her target.

"Not bad. In a few more years, you and Jabie will eventually be able to fight me at my full strength. I look forward to that day." Broly said with a terrifying voice that leaked battle spirit.

Esumi inwardly shivered at the thought of fighting Broly without holding back. He can stand up to jonin when he's just a genin that's just a few weeks out of the academy! It hasn't even been a year since they've been genin! She could probably only fight a weakened jonin and win with her strength. She needs to get stronger quickly, or she'll never be able to kill that snake bastard that took her little brother and mother from her.

Broly continued with his practicing. He infused hardened earth chakra with the body flicker technique and no change. Or at least no visible change that he could see or feel. He moved on to using liquid earth chakra or mud specifically and used it to fuel the teleportation jutsu. Broly also felt no change with this one. He felt slightly irritated. He thought that infusing chakra into non-elemental would always improve them, but apparently some non-elemental jutsus can't be taken over by certain chakra natures.

The meeting time was in 10 minutes and Team 11's sensei has arrived. He looked surprised at their early arrival. Since they never showed up for his team meetings he assumed they always slept through the time or didn't care. Apparently it was the second option.. He inwardly sighed at his train wreck of a genin team. They give no respect and care towards him.

"Good morning Aomatsuna-kun, Esumi-chan." Ko said politely.

Broly just nodded towards Ko. Esumi was still slightly pissed he pulled their first c-rank mission out of the village, but after Broly received those elemental exercises from him it was hard to stay mad at him. She also nodded towards him, mimicking Aomatsuna's response.

"Esumi-chan what are you doing here? I only called for Broly." Ko questioned nicely.

"I'm here to play with some genin." Esumi answered.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but only Aomatsuna will be with any other genin team. This is his punishment and will not be taken over by anyone. If you want to continue despite my words, feel free." Ko said.

Esumi was pissed off at her pansy wimpy sensei talking to her like this but glanced at Aomatsuna to decide if to listen to him or not. He nodded. Ko didn't miss this exchange and fumed on the inside. Is he the sensei or not?! His word should be the one that is followed. He didn't mention anything though because Esumi soon left after. Broly and Ko just waited in silence before Team 8 arrived.

A long black-haired woman wearing a red mesh armor blouse was leading the group. She stood in front of Ko and smiled. The three genin behind her were curiously looking towards half of Team 11. Aomatsuna looked at the three genin from Team 8 and looked back towards their sensei. He was wondering how strong she was. She didn't look very strong, but neither did his teacher and he was an annoying little fly in battle.

"So this is the so called prodigy of all the genin teams." The red-eyed sensei said while looking at Broly.

"I hope this will be an educational experience for my team Ko-san."

"Yes, I made sure to tell him of his role. Kurenai-san" Ko said making the genin of Team 8 confused.

Kurenai noticed the confused looks on her student's faces and decided to tell them of their purpose here.

"Team 8, I have gathered you all here to have a spar with a member of Team 11. You three will attack him as a team." Kurenai explained.

"Wait why is he by himself! Where is the rest of his team!?" A wild looking boy shouted.

"He is by himself because this is part of his training." Ko answered in place of Kurenai.

"He doesn't look that tough! I can take him on by myself." The wild looking boy boasted along with his dog barking in agreement.

"I'm sure our sensei has her reasons for why she wants us to attack as a team Kiba." The sunglasses wearing boy said.

"You're right Shino-kun. So go on you three. Make sure to do your best!" Kurenai said.

The wild looking boy known as Kiba charged forward close to the ground with his dog right behind him. His two teammates quickly followed after him. Broly stood and stared at the three as they dashed towards him. He was thinking about how to crush these 3 children as fast as possible while also following his sensei's instructions of showing them their good points and bad points. Even if he detests the man, he will stick to his own words. Maybe he should use these other genin teams as practice.

As Broly was in his thoughts, the boy named Kiba attacked with a leaping kick towards his distracted face. The kick landed and Kiba soon recovered from his jumping attack and looked towards his obviously knocked out opponent. He even started to laugh before fully seeing the results of his attack and payed dearly for it. Broly appeared in front of the laughing boy and grabbed his face. The boy's dog was biting at Broly's ankle to save his owner before being kicked away and knocked unconscious. This caused the dark blue-haired Hyūga and the boy named Shino to gasp in shock before contemplating on saving the struggling Kiba who looked absolutely furious after hearing his dog's whine of pain. He was clawing at Broly's arm while Broly was looking at the teenaged Hyūga girl and Shino with a baiting expression.

"Have you realized that you ran over your head underestimating me? Fools." Broly said before smashing Kiba's head into the ground multiple times, causing the ground beneath him to crack and crumble and the boy to yell and groan in pain before he finally fell unconscious.

The Hyūga girl's face turned serious and she activated her Byakugan and Broly couldn't tell what the hooded boy was feeling due to his face being covered up. But he heard some slight buzzing from his direction.

"Hinata. You attack him with your clan's taijutsu and I'll support with my clan's techniques." Shino said before the two started to dash off towards Broly.

"Hey don't you think your student is taking this too seriously!?" Kurenai yelled at Ko.

Ko sighed before maybe thinking this was a bad idea. He should've seen how the other jonin taught their students first..

"I'm pretty sure he held back. Your Inuzuka kid doesn't look that bad." Ko lied.

"He doesn't look that bad!? He'll be lucky if all his bones are still in place! I'm going to end this little show if another student of mine gets hurt badly." Kurenai threatens.

Hinata ran towards the muscular saiyan who wasn't even in a taijutsu stance. She attacked towards his chest with a forward palm. Broly, not wanting to repeat his experience with his sensei, grabbed the young girl's wrist and raised her in the air stopping her attack. The young girl expelled chakra from her tenketsu, an ability exclusive to Hyūgas, and forced Broly to let go of her and also cause his hand to turn slightly numb from the burst of chakra. The hooded boy appeared behind Broly and kicked towards the saiyan's jaw. Broly turned around nearly instantly and elbowed Shino in the face, causing Shino to explode into a bunch of insects that quickly latched onto Broly.

Shino was helping Hinata up as his bugs distracted the shirtless boy. As he finished helping her up, he sensed a majority of his bugs have just died. He was angry at the loss of his bugs, but outwardly showed no expression except for his fists shaking. Hinata took notice of this and patted Shino's back. He looked at her and noticed an expression that said "Let's take him down. Together."

Broly felt that the little bugs that were biting his skin were also draining his chakra. He was getting slightly annoyed so he surged some sharp wind chakra in his body and expelled it outside his body. Normally any average shinobi would not be able to do this unless they had a large amount of chakra and exceptional chakra control. If one thing went wrong in the process of attempting this technique would cause either massive lacerations on the skin from the sharp wind chakra or numerous cuts on the inside of the body. After Broly got rid of the bugs that encased him, he saw that the two were attempting another rush at him. He decided to end this because he was getting bored.

He appeared in front of the hooded boy and kneed him in the gut painfully. Hinata quickly and without hesitation palmed straight towards Broly's head while he was attacking her teammate. Broly swayed his head and soon came another palm. Unwilling to have a repeat from his when his sensei's attack constantly got faster and faster, Broly threw the bug boy into the next palm that came for him. The girl gasped in shock before stopping herself and trying to catch the hooded boy. She tripped over and both her and Shino tumbled away from the force that Broly threw Shino. She was exhausted and could barely move, but still attempted to get up and continue the fight.

"If that's all you're capable of, prepare to die!" Broly shouted before appearing over Hinata's grounded body and stomping his foot towards her head.

Broly looked towards Team 8's sensei to see if she was going to make a move, and he saw movement! He was getting excited at the prospects of fighting another jonin. He added a little more force to his foot that was crashing down towards the exhausted girl's head who stared straight at the foot with no signs of giving up in her eyes. The previous unconscious wild boy appeared in front of Hinata and kicked Broly in the chest, sliding him away from his friends.

The boy appeared ragged and completely out of breath along with his dirtied dog. Kiba enveloped his body in chakra and it started to change. His canines started to grow, his fingers and toenails grew into a claw-like appearance, and his eyes turned into slits. His white little puppy covered in grass and dirt jumped on his back. Kiba's chakra reached over into his dogs and *POOF* his dog turned into a clone of the boy! The two versions of Kiba started to run at Broly before spinning rapidly and turning into two drills that were tunneling towards Broly.

"TASTE MY FANG OVER FANG TECHNIQUE" One drill said.

Broly stared at the technique with interest. He could use this technique's idea for his own jutsus. He grinned as the two human drills came closer from the left and right side of him. Broly coated his hands in hardened earth chakra and grabbed the spinning tunnels. They shredded his earth chakra coating and caused him to skid back, but he easily replenished his earth chakra with his large chakra reserves and simply waited until they stopped spinning. He lifted Kiba and his clone. He was about to smash their heads together until he felt a sharp cold metal on his neck.

"You might want to put my student down. The battle is done." Kurenai warned.

Broly's tail curled around Kurenai's throat and started to choke her.

"You dare threaten me worm? Getting caught so easily as a jonin. Pathetic. Learn your place fool." Broly said.

The Kurenai Broly had by the throat with his tail faded away and so did the two boys in his hands. He was confused until he searched his chakra system and found a foreign chakra inside. He quickly expelled it out and found that he was trapped inside a genjutsu. Team 8 was safely behind Kurenai who was staring daggers into Broly and Ko.

"Well it was a nice spar wasn't it Kurenai-san. Whoa hey look at the time! We better get going!" Ko said while appearing next to Broly and body flickering away.


	30. Training Arc (Part 6)

*DAY 6 OF THE WEEK*

Jabie just got off work and was currently heading back towards his apartment grounds for more experimenting. He walked through the entrance of the apartment grounds and noticed two 5 Clones with 20 water clones continuing to experiment with the water clone jutsu. He walked over to get an update on the progress they were making. He was giddy in anticipation.

"How's the progress so far?" Jabie asked

"Well we're almost there. We managed to get rid of the power difference between user and the clone. So each water clone created has the full strength of the user, but not the chakra. Its still 1/10 the chakra of the user. The water clones can now move away from the user no matter the distance and the user can receive the memories of the water clones." 5 Clone #1 replies.

Jabie had trouble controlling himself and nearly jumped 10 ft in the air in glee. He did do a celebratory dance in front of the water clones. The water clones ignored him and continued to improve the water clone technique. After Jabie calmed himself down slightly, he shot out some water from his book bag that has a storage seal with 100 gallons of water inside it. He then proceeded to create 10 more water clones and make another two 5 Clones. After a two days of repeatedly merging 5 water clones, it no longer takes that much chakra from Jabie. It takes about a quarter of his chakra to merge two 5 Clones. He could try and make a 10 Clone, but he doesn't really see the point of it when his experimenting is going just fine as it is right now.

Jabie has decided to practice his mystical palm jutsu and chakra scalpel jutsu while his clones went to work. Although he doesn't have a live test subject or anything, he's not going to attempt that type of practice. He heard from Esumi about how they were training in their chakra natures and decided to also practice with it. He practiced with it all night long due to Esumi only telling him about it at night. But for some reason it was harder to turn chakra into water chakra than it was to turn other chakra natures from chakra.

He has read about how the second hokage was famed for his use of using water ninjutsu without being near a water source, but he just ignored that. It turns out there is something more than to just trying to convert chakra into the characteristics and properties of water. He continued trying for hours and hours as his clones behind him kept trying to improve the water clone jutsu. The sun was starting to set high in the sky by the time Jabie finally figured out the trick.

"MUAHAHAHAAHAH I'M A GENIUS! SO THAT WAS IT THE WHOLE TIME!" Jabie shouted while laughing, startling his clones and making them look towards him slightly pissed for being interrupted during their experimentation.

"So it was due to me thinking too complex! Just thinking of the intricate properties of water such as transparent, tasteless, odorless, and nearly colorless chemical substance was too much for my chakra to understand! Just thinking it as simple water to drink, water in rivers, lakes, oceans is much more flexible for my chakra." Jabie thought to himself after finally converting his chakra into water chakra.

His options of what to do with his nature manipulation has increased immensely. He started to laugh in a manner that was somewhat similar to a genetically enhanced laboratory mouse with a name that rhymed with Prain.

"All the different properties and characteristics water could turn into… I could have Freezing water, Boiling water, and mist. I could even have my water chakra form into a sticky like substance like syrup or glue! So many options!" One of his water clones threw a water bottle at his head and promptly knocked him out in his mad scientist state.

"I thought he would never shut up!" 1 Water clone said as he continued to go through hand seals before promptly dissolving.

The rest of the clones were too busy testing to laugh at the lone water clone's joke.

*WITH BROLY AND ESUMI*

"Aomatsuna-kun are you sure this will work? It can't be this easy to create jutsus just because we have crazy badass chakra control." Esumi said a little bit unsure while she and Aomatsuna were back in the Forest of Death training together.

"Watch." Broly said before moving through some handseals and mouthing the words "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough."

He blew a huge blast of wind from his mouth and moved his hand forward and twisted it. This caused his jutsu that was just a blast of wind to twist and turn until it started spinning forming the shape of a drill. The jutsu roared forward as it pierced and shredded through several thick trees before stopping before the 5th one.

Esumi gaped her mouth open in shock! Then she squealed in excitement. Broly had a small smirk on the side of his mouth, due to being able to create his own techniques now. To be able to create a jutsu or modify an existing one the user has to be able to use nature transformation and shape transformation. Nature transformation is simply being able to change the properties of the chakra, while shape transformation is changing the actual form and movement of chakra.

"Awesome! Let me try!" Esumi yelled before going through some hand signs and silently saying the words "Lightning Style: Lightning Ball jutsu!" and having 10 electricity spheres form around her.

She then opened her hands up as if carrying a huge ball and smashed her hands together and locked them. The electric balls mimicked the girl's hand motions and smashed together and tried to merge. Esumi added a little bit more force and *CRACKLE* *CRACKLE* an electric ball the size of an elephant flaring off yellow lightning every now and then was formed.

Esumi cheered and jumped around before having the huge electric ball smash into a tree. *KABOOOOOOOM* the electrical ball exploded and forced the top half of the humongous tree to fall when it smashed into the tree, taking along with it a majority of the bottom half of the tree. Broly smiled a saiyan smile at the new capabilities he will be able to perform now, while Esumi cheered even louder at the destruction she caused.

The two continued to modify their previous elemental jutsus throughout the forest until the sun started to set. Esumi was low on chakra and decided to head home. Broly continued to experiment and practice throughout the night in the Forest of Death. Esumi had a tired grin on her face.

She was too excited but at the same time so tired. Being low on chakra feels terrible when she could continue to create new techniques! But she knew her limits and going past her limits would definitely give her chakra exhaustion, preventing her from practicing new techniques for a week if she's lucky. Esumi was passing the entrance to their apartment grounds before seeing Jabie practicing with his blue chakra blades. She walked over to him and saw that it was more liquidy than before.

Jabie has just got done infusing water chakra into his chakra scalpel technique. But he doesn't know the exact differences between his water natured chakra scalpel and his normal one. Another thing to test later on. After Jabie awoken himself from his unnatural random decision to sleep in the middle of the day he started to experiment with his water chakra and start to infuse it into his previous jutsus. He created 5 new jutsus that were modified from his previous ones.

His first new jutsu was called Water Style: Mystical Palm Jutsu. It was a water natured version of his healing jutsu. He also couldn't test the difference with this one. His second and third one was his genjutsu techniques. He called them Water Style: Drowning Mirage Jutsu and Water Style: Water Surroundings Jutsu. These techniques caused the enemy to be trapped in a genjutsu. The first genjutsu caused water to surround the opponent's feet and suck them inside a very dark and deep water and would slowly be drowned in the genjutsu. The second genjutsu technique caused people to be unable to see water in their surroundings or see only water in their surroundings. His fourth jutsu was called Water Style: Water Flickering Jutsu. This jutsu was a modification of the body flicker jutsu and it allowed Jabie to be able to move at high speeds in water. And the last modified jutsu was the Water Style: Chakra Scalpel he just pulled off.

"Hey fat ass! What are you up too!?" Esumi yelled, slightly causing the clones and the original Jabie to wince from her voice.

It also made Jabie lose his concentration and drop the new jutsu he just created, wasting water over his lap. He sighed in annoyance before choosing to answer Esumi.

"I was also modifying my current jutsus with my water chakra." Jabie answered.

"Well guess what Aomatsuna just found out" Esumi says in a playful voice.

"I have no idea what Aomatsuna-sama could have found out. Please tell me." Jabie said in a barely disguised voice of sarcasm and annoyance.

"I'll decide to tell you… If you cook breakfast for me tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll cook for you tomorrow, now tell me."

"He found out how to make jutsus! Kinda!"

"You're lying. Show me!" Jabie said before hopping up with soaking wet pants.

Esumi smiled before going through some hand signs and silently saying the words "Lighting Style: Lightning Ball Jutsu" and creating 10 electrical balls sparking with electricity. She then twisted her hand and the electrical balls turned into electrical drills! Jabie looked in amazement.

"No way. It can't be that simple!" Jabie said before turning around and grabbing a book that was titled "Chakra" He started to flip through some pages and landed on a chapter with the heading "Jutsu Formation" "To create a technique, two advanced chakra control methods are needed. Shape transformation and Nature transformation. Shape transformation is an advanced form of chakra control that involves changing the form and movement of chakra, determining the size, range, and purpose of a technique. Nature transformation is an advanced form of chakra control that entails the molding and defining of the nature of one's chakra, altering its properties and characteristics for use in techniques."

"Okay good. So it turns out all this testing wasn't for nothing. What you and Aomatsuna-sama did was using shape transformation to change jutsus. If you created a jutsu that wasn't previously made before then it would be truly mind boggling" Jabie says as he puts the book away.

"We can still create more jutsu! As long as we don't run out of ways to change how it looks and acts ya fat nerd head!" Esumi shouts.

"Yes, you are correct Esumi."

"I know I'm right dummy. And you're welcome!" Esumi says before walking to her apartment door.

Jabie realized that his list of things to do just increased even more with the info Esumi just brought and he smiled when she left. He turned to his clones and said

"More work clones. After we get this Water clone jutsu improved beyond repair, we have a lot of work ahead of us. For now, though I'll take care of modifying my water jutsus. Continue with your experiments." Jabie said as the sun as finally set and night time has come.


	31. Training Arc (Finale)

*THE LAST DAY OF THE WEEK*

Jabie stayed up all night to train with the information Esumi brought to him and created even more jutsus to use. His clones on the other hand only made small improvements to the Water Clone jutsu. Nothing worth noting for now, but progress is progress.

He yawned before making a water clone without using a water bottle and ordered it to cook breakfast for him and Esumi. He wanted to become more adept with this medical ninjutsu but had nothing to test on. So, he decided to spend some time later in the training ground 44 to fix that with the many wild and diverse animals inside the forest. The clone dispelled and transferred its memories that the food was done. Jabie went up to Esumi's door and knocked loudly.

"Shut the hell up! People are trying to get their beauty sleep!" Esumi yelled in an aggravated tired high-pitched voice

"I guess I get to eat this breakfast all by myself!" Jabie yelled back before hearing a lock open and watching the door swing wide open with a barely dressed Esumi pushing him out the way and rushing towards his apartment. Jabie had a tinge of red on his cheeks before walking over as well.

He walked into his kitchen to see Esumi wearing a loose tank-top and tight-fitting shorts with bunny house shoes eating a large plate of bacon and pancakes with syrup drowning her pancakes. Jabie quickly grabbed the remaining food left before Esumi could consume them down her black hole of a stomach.

"Instead of increasing her height, the blasted food heads towards her other areas…" Jabie thought with some red on his cheeks.

"Do you think Aomatsuna slept in the Forest or he made it home?" Esumi asks

"You just reminded me to make some food for him too. I better get started." Jabie says before creating another water clone that started to cook a larger sized breakfast than both of his and Esumi's.

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"I think he made it home."

"Why do you think that idiot? Huh? Why did you "hypothesize" that nerd?" Esumi taunts.

"I didn't. I guessed on a 50/50 chance question." Jabie says unfazed by the taunting.

"You tryna pick a fight with me this early in the morning Jabie?!" Esumi asks loudly and thuggish-like.

"Maybe after work we can have a spar. But for now, see ya later Esumi." Jabie says before grabbing his Storage Bookbag and walking out the door.

Esumi just tsk'd at the lack of response Jabie shown. He's been getting better and better at avoiding her taunts and insults. She's gonna have to find a new target soon if she can't even antagonize one of her best friends!

Esumi finished up eating and knocked on Aomatsuna's door lightly. He showed up quickly wearing baggy shorts and a short sleeved shirt. Esumi told him that Jabie cooked breakfast for him and it should be ready soon. Broly nodded and walked over to Jabie's room and waited at his kitchen table.

Esumi decided to take a walk around the village on this nice sunny Saturday morning. Her three new swords will finally be finished in two days. She is excited about training with them and eventually mastering them. But she needs experience! There hasn't been anything interesting to fight all week except the dumb creatures in the Forest! Their punishment from missions will be over tomorrow, so that's something to look forward to. Maybe she'll actually be able to test her skills against real opponents!

Esumi thought of something as she was walking throughout the village. Why doesn't she just mess with some of the other genin teams!? Her dumb sensei stopped her from messing with team 8, but he can't stop her now! Esumi quickly started to move through each training grounds searching for genin teams training. She located potential targets, but their sensei was there. If he sticks around longer than the students, she'll have to try another training ground but for now she'll wait.

An hour later of Esumi watching a genin team do practically nothing in her eyes finally paid off. Their sensei body flickered away leaving three fresh innocent genin by themselves. Esumi quickly went through some hand signs and transformed into a completely different appearance. Her new appearance consisted of a tall and lean man wearing a blue mask. The blue mask was in the shape of a snake. The man was wearing basic shinobi wear and walked out in the field towards the three genin.

The three genin just looked in her direction before quickly going back to their conversation. Esumi licked her lips as she disappeared and reappeared over the round boy in green with her sheathe in her hand. She slammed down on the boy's head and he stumbled around for a few seconds before falling unconscious. This caused the two pony-tail haired genin to quickly get in front of the fallen green boy and assumed defensive position.

"Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino. Three very famous clan heirs of Konoha. Well you're not really famous at all but your clans are! I'm curious on how you three achieve such great techniques. I didn't think I would really knock the Akimichi boy out. Haaaah. Have you three improved at all after becoming ninjas?" Esumi says in a disguised male voice that sounded like a smooth gambler in a casino.

"I doubt you are stupid enough to aim for three clan heirs at once while they are still in their home village." Shikamaru says with suspicion in his voice.

Ino has taken out a kunai and held it towards Esumi.

"Oho using that big brain of yours are you? Let's say I am stupid enough to try to steal the clan techniques from three clans in Konoha. What are you going to do about it when I've already defeated one of you?" Esumi says in a taunting manner.

"Then I'd say you're a bigger idiot than most. And your mine!" Shikamaru says before attaching his shadow possession jutsu to Esumi. Esumi smiled while in disguise, felt the effects of the Nara clan's famed shadow possession jutsu. It was just added resistance. She lowered her gravity seal level to 5 before forcing the Nara clan heir to expend even more chakra trying to hold her in place with his shadow possession jutsu.

Esumi saw the Yamanaka clan heiress connected her index, middle, and thumbs together while holding her palms out in a circular hand sign. Esumi started to seriously think about whether or not it was safe to test this attack out before being hit with it and having her consciousness replaced by Ino.

"Quickly! Shikamaru! He won't hold for long!" Ino shouted.

Shikamaru was shocked someone could resist the mind body switch technique the Yamanaka clan's secret technique and he threw a kunai with an explosion seal attached to it in the sky and then quickly ran towards the currently incapacitated Blue Man. He jumped up before kicking towards Ino inside the Blue Man's body. Ino swiftly retreated back into her own body's consciousness before Shikamaru's attack landed.

"That was crazy! Whoa!" Esumi says letting her transformation drop for a second, revealing her voice and nearly being kicked in the face by Shikamaru. Esumi had quickly released her gravity seal level to 0 when she returned back to her body and dodged the boy and performed a turning kick on his back and smashed him into the ground, cracking it slightly and causing the Nara clan heir to groan in pain loudly. Esumi put her gravity seal level back to 6 before grabbing the bloodied and injured shadow user and lifting him up in the air.

"You ready to give up some clan secrets or you want to feel some more pain first?" Esumi asked in her recovered disguised voice.

"Get lost you blue freak! Our sensei is on his way right now! Shikamaru has already signaled him with that explosion earlier!" Ino shouted with slight fear in her voice.

Esumi smacked her sword sheathe on the brainiac's thigh, causing a sharp cry of pain to come from the boy. Ino's previous brave front was quickly erased with the pained yell of her teammate.

"Don't hurt him! Just put him down and I'll tell you.." Ino said with her voice filled with worry.

"Ah ah ah. I'm the one making the demands here blondie. You tell me and then you get a Nara heir." Esumi said in a playful voice.

Ino was about to speak before being interrupted by a swirl of leaves. A tall man with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard appeared with an angry look on his face. He was wearing a standard ninja uniform.

"Hahahahaha well it was fun and all ya brats. That's my signal to bounce!" Esumi said before throwing Shikamaru in the air and giving him a sharp kick in the back, launching him forward towards his sensei and teammates.

*CRACKLE*

The sound of thunder roared in the training ground before the blue masked man turned into a bolt of lightning and disappeared in the trees surrounding the training ground.

Asuma, the sensei for the three genin, wanted to quickly chase after the assailant but decided to take his two boys to the hospital instead and listen to his female student tell him the whole story of what happened.

"So he wanted to know each of your clan's secret jutsus.. Either we have a spy inside the village or a very dangerous shinobi who is able to sneak into the village and out of it without being detected. I'll have to talk to the hokage about this." Asuma said.

Ino was relived but almost forgot something.

"His voice was also very young and high pitched when he was caught by disguise! I think he was using a fake voice when he talked to us." Ino stated.

"I see.. I want you to know I'm proud of you Ino and of Shikamaru and Chouji. You didn't leave each other behind and chose to stay and fight together. I'm proud to be your sensei." Asuma says.

Ino smiled when he said that.

*WITH ESUMI*

Esumi was currently running away heading towards a new genin team to play with but couldn't find any more teams with their sensei absent. So she gave up on this very fun experience of bullying and decided to train in the forest of death. She chose to increase her gravity seal level to 7 and practice ninjutsu and chakra control for the rest of the day. She stuck several shurikens and kunai on her body with chakra and started to practice her current list of jutsus.

*WITH JABIE*

Jabie is currently in the middle of mending some broken genin's bones. He is no longer an intern and is now officially a medical-nin who can treat patients on his own. Although they force him to use a transformation jutsu, because who would trust a pre-teen to heal them in a world full of pre-teens who could easily slit your throat and throw fireballs the size of houses to burn you alive on the regular? But god help us if a pre-teen is tasked with healing someone and not being trusted to do it right even though he was properly taught and tested with all his medical practices.

Jabie quickly got off his rant as he noticed the Nara clan heir was completely healed physically but still sleeping away. The boy was brought in by his jonin teacher along with the Akimichi who was unconscious as well. The shadow clan heir was brought in with a broken femur and a slightly cracked spine. Although these injuries sound serious, they aren't much to a medical-nin who knows what they're doing. Due to Jabie's exceptional chakra control, he is easily able to fix the areas of interest. But he can't just fix a patient up in 10 minutes and leave the room soon after. The hospital staff will either think he gave up or he's a medical genius. Both of those options would get in the way of his training and experimenting.

He also doesn't plan on staying at the hospital for long. Jabie has learned all he could from this place and is starting to feel like this place is only sucking up time that he could be using for training or experimenting. He's probably gonna spend 1 or 2 more weeks here before resigning.


	32. Sudden Summoning?

The bright shining sun was high in the sky this lovely morning inside the Forest of Death. Although the inhabitants inside the forest could barely enjoy the nice warm rays from the sun, due to the tall massive trees blocking most of the rays. A few rays of sun managed to poke through some of the trees and their leaves. One particular sun ray was shining right onto a person's back.

This person had a wild fawn laying down in front of him. He started to make some hand signs before having his hands take on a watery aura. He sliced his hand down at the fawn's side. The wild fawn tried to move but it was too slow! The deer eyes widened as it stared in horror at the man next to it. The male stared at the deer and then sent a pulse of chakra inside to check exactly what was wrong with the deer. After receiving the information back in the form of his chakra, the man slowly grinned before laughing manically. The deer let loose a tear for trusting the innocent looking human child and patiently awaited its death, since it could no longer control it's body. It closed it's eyes before feeling a warm liquidly feeling go over the area where the human child attacked it. It rose up and felt better than before!

The fawn started to dash and hop around with new found energy and tried to quickly leave the strange human boy alone. The boy appeared in front of the fawn and grabbed it by the neck. The fawn tried to shout for help before having a crushing grip on its throat, silencing it immediately. The boy then sent a pulse of chakra inside the creature again and after finding out the information of it's body, he let the baby deer go and started to walk away. He baby deer quickly dashed away, to avoid being caught by the boy again.

'So it seems my water style version of chakra scalpel and mystical palm do indeed have different effects." The round boy said.

"Water Style: Chakra Scalpel seems to delay the body's natural recovering and force wounds to take longer to recover from. This could be useful if I happen to fight an enemy shinobi that has accelerated regenerative properties. If I eventually master this jutsu, I could possibly permanently wound someone and have them unable to heal forever!" Jabie started to laugh madly, scaring away the birds in the trees who quickly started to fly away.

"My Water Style: Mystical Palm technique increases the body's natural regenerative processes afterwards and also increases the longevity of the target. If I manage to completely master this jutsu, I could probably become immortal or have an insane bodily recovery rate! Why has no one ever tried to infuse chakra natures into these techniques before?! If I was honest, I'd say everyone are a bunch of idiots!" Jabie shouts.

'I should look for some more subjects to test on. Maybe I should keep an animal and heal it every day with my water mystical palm and see the effects of it.' Jabie thinks to himself before setting out to look for an animal. He crosses many different animals but decides to look for one with a low lifespan expectancy to see the results of his jutsu faster. He soon finds the perfect animal for his experiment. A mouse.

Mice have a life expectancy of 4 years. If he can have this mouse live for longer than that, it will be considered a success! He grabbed the grey mouse, causing it to shriek and put it in his bookbag. He left the zipper open so It wouldn't suffocate. He was about to continue to look for more animals to practice his medical ninjutsu on before having a messenger bird land on his shoulder with a message.

'Come to training ground 8 immediately. Signed Sensei Ko'

Jabie sighed. He was really looking forward to practicing more with his medical ninjutsu but disobeying a superior's orders is not a punishment he is willing to put on his record quite yet. He body flickered away towards training ground 8.

*WITH ESUMI*

Esumi is currently engaging in combat with another genin team that was missing their sensei on this bright sunny morning in her Blue Masked Man disguise. She was fighting against Team 9 or more commonly known as Team Guy. She is fighting against the green jumpsuit boy with the weird eyebrows. His strength and speed were way faster than her's with the gravity seal on level 7. But she didn't let this hinder her, instead she thought of it as a training exercise against a far superior bodied opponent. Instead of letting her eyes track her opponent, she's attempting to feel the opponent from the changes in wind with her body.

She got hit quite a few times, draining her chakra that was fueling the transformation jutsu. Each hit takes a toil on her chakra due to keeping the transformation jutsu up. The bushy browed boy sped towards her after she took hop back and threw a spinning heel kick towards her jaw. Esumi felt the sudden rush of wind blasting at her face and swiftly ducked and slashed upwards. Her sheathe managed to crack the green genin on the back of the head. But what quickly followed was a swarm of kunai that were aiming right at her.

Esumi started to grin. This was tough with the level 7 gravity seal on, but not impossible. Although if the Hyūga "prodigy" happens to come in as well she might need to lower it. The young girl with buns in her hair continued to throw sharp items at Esumi as the green jumpsuit boy continued his assault. Esumi suffered a few cuts and bruises as a result, but finally fell into the zone. She rushed towards the girl genin while dodging and swiping away kunai and shurikens that were thrown at her with her sword's sheathe.

The weird eyebrows boy yelled "Watch out Ten-Ten!" and quickly ran towards her.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and watched as Esumi got into her guard and slam her sword sheathe into Ten-Ten's gut. Knocking her back and causing her to crash into the dirt and roll painfully away. She didn't get up afterwards. This caused the Hyūga boy to get involved and the green boy he referred to as Lee to get angry. Esumi grinned while looking battered and wounded.

Lee lifted his jumpsuit's pants legs and slowly removed the heavy looking weights on them. Neji activated his Byakugan and went into the basic gentle fist stance. Esumi lowered her gravity seal to 3 before unsheathing her sword for the first time in this fight. She motioned for them to 'Come on!' and causing Lee to disappear in a burst of wind and appear in front of Esumi. Esumi is able to react towards his speed much more easily now that her body isn't being restricted as heavily anymore by the gravity seal. She dodged his punch, causing him to look shocked before he was sent away with a kick to the chest due to his momentary distraction. Neji dashed in and appeared in front of the masked swordsman and thrusted two fingers toward his forearm. Most likely to rid him of his weapon and arm.

Esumi braced her chakra and quickly felt a thin needle-like presence cut right through it towards one of her chakra point. Esumi's arm turned numb and she used her other arm to grab her sword. She slashed towards the Hyūga who attempted to continue his assault and he aimed to strike towards her other arm while dodging the sword. Esumi kneed Neji in the chest and knocked him away after he attempted to counter-attack her sword slash. Lee followed up swiftly with a rising kick below Esumi's chin.

Esumi was starting to sweat at the constant attacks and the fact that her left arm was having trouble circulating chakra through it. She was slightly upset that she might have to use ninjutsu against these two if this continues. Esumi leaned out of the way of the foot that was heading towards her jaw and smashed her sword towards the crouching boy. He caught the blade heading towards his chest with both of his palms and sweated heavily at the close call. What he didn't notice though was the malicious smile upon the Blue Man's face.

Esumi surged lightning chakra through her blade and started to electrocute the boy. His last teammate, Neji, rushed quickly towards Lee to attack his assailant and stop the torture his teammate was going through. He threw two kunai towards the Blue Man, who in response just swayed his head left and right before continuing to shock the yelling green genin. Neji arrived and managed to stop his teammates pain by forcing Esumi to hop back from a kick.

"I guess even the famed Hyūga aren't as bad as the rumors say you are. You even came to save your weak teammate. I thought you would've waited when I was done with these two punks before you stepped in." The Blue Man said.

Neji simply ignored him and stood in front of Lee's smoking and slightly burnt body. He was barely conscious. The Byakugan user and the blue masked swordsman stood apart from each other. Staring into each other's eyes.

Esumi took a step and Neji dropped into a stance. She took another step and a slight grin was appearing on Neji's face. She took a third step forward and heard the boy say something.

"This is the end for you. You are within my range. You can't escape my technique. Gentle Fist Art: 8 Trigrams 32 Palms." Neji said while spinning towards Esumi.

"8 Trigrams 2 Palms!" He thrusted with her fingers towards Esumi. Esumi swayed her head to dodge the two deadly attacks, before hearing "4 Palms!" and dodging another two hits. "8 Palms!" She tried to hop away but the boy spun towards her and attacked her 4 times in her shoulder, chest, stomach, and arm.

Esumi was slightly freaking out. Maybe she played and underestimated the Hyūga boy a bit more than she should have. "16 Palms!" Esumi lowered her gravity seal to 0 before feeling her chakra rush back through her system. She went through some hand signs as the boy threw 8 attacks towards her. She dodged and mouthed the words "Lightning Style: Lightning Snakes Jutsu!" Tiny yellow electrical snakes phased in existence and slithered towards Neji. Neji didn't let this stop him as he continued his clan's secret technique. "32 Palms!" He aimed the rest of the finger thrusts towards the snakes and effectively got rid of them all.

"That's quite the dangerous technique you have there. I'm pretty sure if you actually landed them all, I would have been a goner!" Esumi gloats before laughing in a taunting manner.

This infuriated the Hyūga prodigy and caused him to rush towards the blue masked man in an embarrassed rage. No one has ever insulted him and got away with it. He won't let this be the first time!

Neji was about to close in on Blue Man but before he could get close enough a large yellow electrical snake erupted from the ground and swallowed him up. He yelled in pain as the snake electrocuted him painfully and caused him to convulse and shake. He heard the Blue Man laugh in ridicule as he stood over him. He gritted his teeth in anger and rage, but couldn't do anything with his body paralyzed.

"Seems like you three weren't much at all once I used ninjutsu. Your clan's techniques are pretty interesting, I might come back later with a friend to take it for ourselves." The Blue Man says before transforming into a bolt of lightning and streaking off.

As Esumi got farther and farther away she dropped her transformation partly and started to walk home. She covered her bruises and cuts using the transformation jutsu and turned back into her original appearance. As she was walking through the village, a messenger bird landed on her shoulder and with a message.

'Come to training ground 8 immediately. Signed Sensei Ko'

'He better be lifting the ban on the missions or something important or I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind.' Esumi swears before heading off towards Training ground 8.

*WITH AOMATSUNA*

Broly is currently at the orphanage where he grew up at. He chose to visit Akira because it has been a while since he has last seen her. He walked in to see Akira feeding a baby with a bottle in her lap. She noticed Aomatsuna walk in and her face brightened up. Aomatsuna looked away, refusing to make eye contact but had a slight smile on the corner of his lips.

"Suna-kun. You know you can smile in front of me. I know how shy you are around other people." Akira says before putting the baby in her crib and walking over to Broly.

"I am not shy woman. I just have no need to show such a thing." Broly replies back.

"Sure you aren't Suna-kun, that's why you never look me in the eyes when you are happy." Akira says before hugging Broly and kissing him on the forehead.

Broly's face slightly reddens but he doesn't avoid it. Avoiding it would only cause it to become worse. He stared her in the eyes to prove her wrong about him being shy, unaware that she had another way to tell if he was happy or not.

"Oho so you think looking into my eyes is enough to convince me huh? I actually kept from you the real reason I know when you are happy or not Suna-kun and it'll be my secret till the grave!" Akira states triumphantly.

This made Broly start to question his every move around Akira.

Akira started to laugh as Aomatsuna started to tense up. She got behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well Suna-kun tell me what's been going on ever since you became a ninja! I know its been your dream since you were little. I was worried when I visited you in the hospital earlier this week, but I see you made a perfect recovery!"

"I have been getting stronger along with my slaves. They are proving to be much more useful than I ever would've thought."

"Are you still calling your childhood friends slaves!? You three basically grew up together. If anything, they're as much as family as you and I are Suna-kun! I better not hear you calling them that again." Akira warns.

"I will call them whatever I want woman." Broly says before immediately regretting his decision.

Akira grabbed his tail and he immediately tensed up. She started to laugh in a slow and wicked manner.

"So Suna-kun has become big and strong enough to talk back huh? I think I remember a certain detail about this cute little tail of yours." Akira says in a threatening manner.

"Fine! I won't refer to them as slaves any longer."

"Nope. I want to hear you call them family!" Akira says before pressing her thumb on Broly's tails a bit harder.

"Enough!" Broly says before turning into a super saiyan.

Akira wasn't that shocked as she's seen the boy turn blonde before in his childhood and quickly squeezed the legendary saiyan's tail as hard as she could making him groan in pain and revert back into his normal form. He kneeled on one knee as he started to breathe heavily.

"So, you do think you're strong and big enough to just ignore your lovely and beautiful Akira words of wisdom and concern and do whatever you want huh?!" Akira says yells in a whisper so she doesn't wake up some of the sleeping babies in the orphanage.

"I want you to call Jabie-kun and Esumi-chan family right this instance or face another round of punishment." Akira orders.

Broly stared at the woman who dared to harm him despite her lack of power. The bold, aggressive, strong-willed woman who raised him and never backed away in fear from the power, intelligence, and emotions he shown. Always willing to go against him and try to teach him what is right to do and wrong to do. After a couple of seconds of staring at her angry face that dared him to go against her word, he smiled. He smiled a smile that no one of this world or even his last one ever seen before. A smile of happiness. A smile produced for someone who he truly cares about. He slowly got up and hugged Akira. This surprised Akira greatly and she thought she was dreaming until she felt the squeeze of the saiyan boy. She started to tear up as the boy never hugged her on his own ever. She felt the love and care the boy was sharing towards her through this hug and hugged him back harder.

"Thank you Mother for all you've done for me. I will refer to Jabie and Esumi as family from now on. I care a great deal for you." Broly said in a soft voice.

Akira was crying a river through her eyes and soaked the young saiyan's chest and just hugged him even tighter. She never felt so happy in her life hearing the words from the tailed boy who rarely showed positive emotions that didn't go together with fighting. She sobbed and sniffled as she said,

"I love you too my little tailed son." Akira responded back.

The view of the two hugging was interrupted by a messenger bird coming in through the window and landing on Broly's shoulder. He was about to get rid of it until Akira stopped him and took out a handkerchief to wipe her face.

"See what it says. You are a ninja now, that means you have important duties to hold up! I won't get in the way of you doing your dream." Akira says with some sniffling. Broly took out the message and read it.

'Come to training ground 8 immediately. Signed Sensei Ko'

"I have to go." Broly said.

"Well then go my little ninja. Make sure to kick as much butt as possible. And be safe! Oh, and tell Esumi and Jabie to visit sometime as well!" Akira says as Aomatsuna starts to walk away.

"Goodbye Mom." Broly says in a quiet manner, but Akira heard him and smiled and almost teared up once again.


	33. Preparations for the Chunin Exams!

Team 11 is currently waiting on their sensei who told them to come to training ground 8. Two of the genin at training ground 11 had an irritated look on their face, while one had a less than noticeable face of irritation. Esumi was about to stomp her foot and shout in rage before seeing a swirl of leaves appeared in front of the trio.

"Good news Team 11! I have nominated you three for the chunin exams." Ko said with a peaceful smile on his face.

The reactions of his three genin weren't the ones he was expecting. He expected them to show normal genin reactions to having their sensei nominate them for the chunin exams and cheer and shout and thank him. All his did was stare at him.

"About time. Finally something fun to do." Esumi said.

"I agree. Being a chunin will give us access to higher level jutsus in the library as well. And we won't have to listen to anyone except the hokage mostly." Jabie agreed.

"There better be good fighters there. The other villages must have stronger fighters than we have here." Aomatsuna said.

"Well anyway here are your applications. You are to sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow." Ko said before body flickering away.

As soon as Ko left, Esumi shouted in excitement.

"Awesome! My new swords are ready tomorrow as well! I can't wait to put them to good use!"

"I can finally test some experiments that would be much more easily attainable if I use them on enemy shinobi!" Jabie concurred.

The three excited children soon dispersed and headed off to do their own thing in preparation for the chunin exams tomorrow.

*WITH ESUMI*

Esumi is walking towards the blacksmith who was creating her 3 swords to make sure they will be ready for tomorrow. On her way to the blacksmith she noticed an increase in shinobi. After she took a look at their headbands, she noticed that there were many different symbols on them. This only served to make her even more excited about tomorrow.

She reached the blacksmith's shop and noticed no one was at the counter. She heard banging in the back of the shop. She really wanted to go investigate, but her babies would possibly at risk if she interrupted the blacksmith and he made a mistake with her swords. She would never be able to forgive herself if she ruined her own stuff. So she decided to leave and ultimately accomplish nothing. Esumi didn't have anything in her kit that would be able to get information from a distance.

As she was walking out of the shop she ran into a girl with two buns on her head and pink blouse. Esumi recognized this girl as the one she whooped this morning. Esumi was surprised to see her looking so healthy despite how badly she got beat earlier. Tenten ignored Esumi and walked right into blacksmith shop and yelled,

"HEY DAD I'M BACK!" A loud crash was heard in the backroom causing both Esumi and the blacksmith to be startled.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING MY BABIES ARE BEING WORKED ON BACK THERE! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THEM I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO THE HOSPITAL!" Esumi yelled in a panic.

Tenten looked at the strange small girl who somehow knew she came from the hospital and ignored her. She laughed before heading into the back of the blacksmith shop to see what her dad was up to. This pissed Esumi off and she decided to take a look back there also. Her babies could've been harmed!

Tenten tried to stop the little blue haired girl before being shoved out of the way easily by her. Her eyes opened in shock at the strength the little girl just showed. She knew she didn't weigh that much, but she definitely knows she isn't weak enough to have just any kid push her around. She tried to catch up to the punk hair styled little girl who was already inside their smithy, but she was too slow.

"Hey you drunk bum! You didn't hurt my babies did you!?" Esumi shouted. The only response that was given to her was a bellowing laughter.

"If you don't give me an answer consider this shop the property of the Blade Demoness from now on!" Esumi threatened.

"Yea yea ya loud mouth brat I got your order done. But before I do that." He says before taking a swig of alcohol.

"You got enough money to cover this order right?" He asked.

"Did you forget that I paid already?! Is all that alcohol destroying your brain cells faster?!" Esumi shouted.

"Oh. Oh yeah that's right. Well alright brat follow me. They're in the back." Tenten's dad says as he started to walk towards the back of the smithy.

The two walked towards a lit-up metal table only to noticed three blades of very different sizes laying upon it. One blade of the three blades on the table is actively denting in the metal desk, straining the metal table due to its enormous weight. The second blade seems to be shaped rather differently than normal swords, it resembled more of a metal pipe than that of a sword. The third blade was a standard rapier with a flowery hilt.

Esumi's face beamed in elation. She dived on the table and shoved two of the swords in her storage sheathe. She couldn't pick up the heavy blade so she slid her storage sheathe over it and sucked it inside. The blacksmith just looked at the tiny child in amazement. He wondered just how something so small could hold something so heavy. But he quickly got over it and took another sip of his booze and chalked it up to ninja stuff.

Esumi ran out of the smithy and headed towards the Forest of Death to immediately start training with the blades.

*WITH JABIE*

Jabie is standing over an incapacitated bear whose tendons and muscle tissues were cut, rendering its arms and legs useless currently. The bear roared at Jabie despite being immobilized. Jabie noticed a strange desperation in the bear's roar that wasn't like that of a normal animal struggling. He looked around in his surroundings and noticed two bear cubs growling in his direction. His eyebrows perked in interest and surprise. He didn't even sense the two despite the small bloodlust being directed at him by them.

He ignored the two cubs for now before continuing to experiment and practice with his chakra scalpel. The two bear cubs growled and roared with all their might at the bad human whose hurting their mother. Jabie eventually finished his practicing before turning towards the two bear cubs. He thought they were pretty cute despite the tiny killing intent they are producing towards him. He started to go through some hand signs before putting a small genjutsu on the two cubs.

He planted a thought inside their dumb animal brains to obey him and due to Jabie's skill and the lack of intelligence of the cubs, they immediately dropped all hostilities with him and walked towards him.

'I guess animals are really easily to manipulate with genjutsu because of how dumb they are.'

"I guess you two and my pet mouse will be a source of future experiments. Increasing your intelligence somehow will be a fun project" Jabie thought as he walked back towards his apartment grounds with two bear cubs behind him.

On his way outside the Forest of Death, Jabie ran into a fairly malnourished leopard that decided to attack him and his new bear cubs. Jabie was about to just punch it away before deciding to also add this animal to his list of experiments. He wove through some hand seals and placed a "seed" inside the leopard's head to obey him. He noticed a slight struggle in getting the idea to plant from the leopard before increasing the chakra density and forcing it to stick.

He then healed the unhealthy looking leopard with his Water Style: Mystical Palm jutsu, making it look healthier than any other leopard and a bit more energetic. He also decided to heal the cubs just to see what kind of effect it could have in the future. The cubs' fur turned lighter from the jutsu, but that was about it from what he could see. Now he had a mouse, two grizzly bear cubs, and a leopard to take care of. Jabie was a bit confused on how to get the leopard inside the village without causing a fuss before remembering the perfect jutsu for such a situation.

He told the three animals to come towards him. He grabbed each of them before spreading his chakra between the three of the animals and doing the transformation jutsu. But instead of turning himself into a different person, he turned the three animals into three little kittens that could easily fit in his arms. The cubs tried to play with each other in their new appearances while the leopard didn't do anything. Jabie then carried the three "kittens" all the way towards his apartment, avoiding any altercations that could have occurred due to bringing two bear cubs and a leopard into the village.

Jabie arrived in his apartment grounds and noticed his water clones working hard as usual. His clones have increased the number of water clones doing projects and effectively created around 50 Jabie's in long white lab coats. He walked over to the recently made 10 Clones, who had 100% of Jabie's physical capabilities and chakra, to check what kind of progress they made.

"Status report." Jabie said.

"We've made the water clone jutsu about as perfect as the shadow clone jutsu and a little bit better, but that's about it. Nothing too insanely different except its able to be used by people with lower chakra costs. With the new hand seal for Water Clone jutsu, it now only takes a quarter of chakra instead of half like the shadow clone jutsu to create a clone with 75% of our chakra. This is because of the gravity seal and how it affects our chakra. If we had normal chakra then it would give the clone 50% of our chakra and if we created two it would have gave each one a third of our chakra. Each clone can now duplicate exactly what the user is wearing, including physical items like senbon and poison smoke bombs. So overall we made it about equal to the shadow clone jutsu but without the crazy chakra costs it takes to accomplish that technique." 10 Clone says.

Jabie put down his new test subjects and let them roam around in their kitten forms before laughing madly at his accomplishment.

"Do you know what we've just accomplished here…?" He asks after his laughter.

"Of course i do." 10 Clone says.

"We just improved a jutsu that is comparable to the Second Hokage's jutsu! My genius is ground-breaking! I have to go teach this to Esumi and Aomatsuna immediately!" Jabie shouted, before heading towards their rooms.

He stopped on the stairs and quickly returned back to the 10 Clone.

"Ah please continue with your complete status report. I may have gotten ahead of myself." Jabie says as he clears his throat with a red face. The 10 Clone rolled his eyes before continuing his report.

"The rest of the water clones have been practicing our jutsus and after dispelling transferring their memories to me and the other 10 Clones, we have gotten more proficient in our medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. Since the clone's memories and experience also transfers to us it is as if we are training 10 to 20 times as fast as others. Eventually we will be able to perform jutsus with only 1 hand sign or none at all if we continue improving our chakra control and learning how to mold chakra to achieve the effects we want it to do. If we continue this rapid pace of training we will easily become jonin levels of power in weeks. Kage-level in a year or two if nothing interrupts us." 10 Clone reports.

"Receiving all those memories is gonna nearly kill me. I'm going to create two more 10 Clones to heal my freaking brain when I pass out from the mental fatigue I'm gonna receive. But for now I will go share my findings with my friends." Jabie says before walking towards Esumi's door.

He noticed her lights were out, so she must be out. He then walked over to Aomatsuna's door and knocked.

Broly opened his door to see one of his… family members in an excited appearance.

"What is it Jabie?"

"I managed to finally improve my water clone jutsu! I came here to show you how to create clones as good as the Shadow Clone jutsu Naruto does!"

"Very well. Show me the hand sign for it."

"Before you do this though. Remember to switch to your chakra nature to fuel the jutsu. If you use normal chakra it won't work and you might injure yourself somehow." Jabie warned

Broly nodded and Jabie showed him the hand seal for the technique. Broly changed his chakra into earth and did the jutsu. Creating an exact copy of himself that didn't look or feel any different.

"Good work Jabie. It seems as earth clone I can revert to solid earth or liquid earth whenever I want and perform jutsus." The earth clone of Broly then punched straight through its chest.

This caused Jabie to look shocked at the decisiveness of Aomatsuna's clone, but quickly calming himself down and understanding that that is just how Aomatsuna is. The clone's missing hole in it's chest quickly started to regenerate with earth chakra. It then quickly reverted back to Aomatsuna's original form.

"Hahahaha Good!" Broly shouts.

"This will be a great tool for increasing my strength!" Broly's green aura started to leak before he quickly reigned it back in."

"I will be heading out to the Forest tonight. Make sure you're ready for the exams tomorrow or be prepared to pay the price." Broly says

"Can you teach this to Esumi as well if she's there as well? She's not home at the moment Aomatsuna-sama" Jabie says before Broly left.

Broly nodded and disappeared without a trace.

"I suppose its time for me to go into a coma for tonight. I am not looking forward to receiving all those memories, but at the same time the increase in strength is undeniably something to yearn for." Jabie says before creating 20 water clones out of thin air and then easily combining them into two 10 Clones.

He went outside to tell the 10 Clones that were received the memories to dispel in 10 minutes. Jabie went inside and made a quick snack to eat before getting into his sleep wear and laying down in bed awaiting the massive pain-inducing headache he will be receiving soon. The two 10 Clones laid on the side his bed with the Water Style: Mystical Palm jutsu at the ready. Soon the 10 minutes were up and the 10 Clones outside dispelled, transferring all the memories and experiences the water clones have done for the past 2 days. The mental pain Jabie felt for a mere second caused him to scream. Due to Aomatsuna's training with him and Esumi, he sort of unfortunately gained a very high pain resistance. It seems this worked quite against him as he screamed and shouted in pain for longer than he should have before fainting. The 10 Clones on the side of him quickly got to work and started to heal and soothe Jabie's brain.


	34. Chunin Exams First Test!

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi are on their way to the chunin exams and have just arrived to see a long line of genin waiting in a line. The Trio of Demons just walked past the line and entered the building with sounds of complaints behind them. Although no one decided to do anything about it. As the three were going towards room 301 they noticed Team 7 and Team 9 being held up by two guys in front of the door. Jabie and Esumi looked at each other in confusion.

"Yes, the fools around us don't realize this is the second floor and that is a genjutsu on the door." Broly said.

"Hahaha what are their senseis even teaching them if they can't see through a simple trick like this?" Esumi says loudly while laughing, alerting everyone to the fact that they are being tricked by the two guys at the door and that Esumi laughed at their teachers.

"So you three saw through it huh?" One of the guys at the door says before walking up to the trio of demons.

"Not bad… but all you did was see through it!" He said before throwing a low kick towards Esumi.

What the man failed to see was Esumi's bloodthirsty grin at the fact that this random guy decided to attack her first and give her a reason to test one of her new babies. She currently had her metal pipe like sword which she named Basher. Esumi instantly grabbed Basher off her back and smashed towards the guy's leg. His partner who was standing at the door decided to intervene and also attack with his friend. The two guys' attacks landed together upon Basher and a struggle ensued between the power of Esumi and the power of the two guys. The two shinobi were slightly freaking out at the insane power of this girl because they were not gaining any ground in the class, if anything she was starting to overwhelm them!

But alas, they had a saving grace in the form of a tailed boy.

"Esumi save it for the actual exam. I don't want to get caught up with some weaklings before the real fun begins." Broly says.

"You two wimps got lucky. If I see you in the future, make sure to run. I love a good chase." Esumi says before walking away with Broly and Jabie.

Ten-ten looked at the girl in shock after recognizing her from yesterday. She doesn't even think she could do that against those two ninjas. And she dismissed and looked down on her simply because of her height and voice.

'I hope she doesn't remember me from yesterday.'

The Trio of Demons were heading upstairs. They noticed that two members of Team 7 and Team 9 are about to fight, but quickly ignored them and continued their way upstairs.

"Two weaklings fighting each other brings no joy to me." Broly says.

"I'm going to stay for a bit to watch Aomatsuna-sama. I want to see if they have anything interesting to show." Jabie says as Aomatsuna and Esumi continued walking upstairs.

After watching an amusing battle between Naruto and Lee, Jabie returned to his team only to be greeted with his sensei at the end of the hall with Aomatsuna and Esumi.

"It seems you guys aren't disqualified from the chunin exams. Each genin team must be present with all three of their members or they would be instantly disqualified and prevented from entering." Ko said with an irritated looking Broly and Esumi.

"Whatever! Can we go in now?!" Esumi shouted.

"Good luck Team 11! Make me proud!" Ko said before body flicker away.

"Make my proud my ass. The guy barely taught us anything." Esumi murmured.

Team 11 walked through the door 301 and was greeted with a room filled with genin staring at them. Broly and Esumi showed an excited smile at all the opponents. Jabie on the other hand was also smiling with them but for a different reason.

'So many test subjects! I'm sure the examiners won't mind if a few of them have some problems with them. Right?!'

Team 7 appeared behind them and were shocked at the amount of ninjas inside the room. Naruto showed an excited grin at Team 11 and walked over to them while leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind.

"Hey guys! You're here too huh?!" Naruto said in his usual loud manner.

"Yes Naruto. I'm shocked your sensei let you guys take the exam. I thought he was a teamwork loser sensei and not a training type." Esumi said.

"Well he is, but I won't let that hold me back! I'm gonna be hokage ya know!" Naruto states in a matter-of-fact way.

"Well I hope your team is as ready as you seem Uzumaki-san." Jabie says as he notices Sasuke being glomped by Ino.

Naruto looked back at his team and noticed what was going on and waved goodbye to Team 11 and ran back over to his team and started to interact with the rest of the genin from the academy. Due to the ruckus they were making, a grey haired ninja with a ponytail and glasses walked over to them and scolded them for the noise they were making. He introduced himself as Kabuto before pointing out the fact that everyone else is nervous about the exam and they aren't helping by being loud.

He then took out some cards he called nin-info cards. They were explained as cards that have information burned into them with chakra. As he was explaining he was interrupted by Sasuke. Sasuke asked if he had information about certain people. Kabuto chuckled before answering Sasuke's question with a yes. Sasuke then asked if he had information about two people. Aomatsuna Hakuseki of the hidden leaf and Garra from the hidden sand.

"Great you even know their names that should make this easy then." Kabuto said as he started flipping through his cards.

He pulled out two cards and started to read their information listed.

"Aomatsuna Hakuseki is in the same year as you all. They have completed 10 D-rank missions and that's it. His sensei is Ko Hyuga. He is great at taijutsu, but that is all that is known about his abilities. He is said to have a mysterious kekkei genkai that is linked to his tail he keeps hidden when he's not in battle."

"Garra of the desert has completed 8 c-ranks and 1 b-rank mission as a genin. It was stated that he returned from all his missions without even a scratch."

A few moments later 3 ninjas from the village hidden in sound walked towards Kabuto's location. 1 of the ninjas threw two kunai towards Kabuto, causing Kabuto to dodge. The second sound ninja snuck up on Kabuto and threw a punch at his face. Kabuto dodged in surprise but suddenly his glasses cracked and he started to vomit on the floor. The genin from Konoha went over to support Kabuto before hearing a loud shout.

"QUIET DOWN YOU USELESS BASTARDS!" A man with a scar across his left face shouted as he appeared with multiple chunin behind him. This quieted down all the genin in the room due to his scary appearance and loud authoritative voice.

"I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chunin selection exams's first test. If I see any genin attempt to attack each other again consider your team disqualified!" He warned.

"To start off the first test, pick one of these tags and sit in the seat assigned to you. After that we will hand out the exams."

"WHAT A PAPER TEST!?" yelled Kiba.

Everyone has been assorted into different seats, effectively splitting up each team. Team 11 are all split up and are surrounded by foreign shinobi.

Ibiki looked over the genin before saying "Do not turn over your tests yet. Listen to my next instructions. There are many rules to this first test. I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed so listen carefully."

He started to explain the rules of the test before starting the test and saying that it will last for an hour. Aomatsuna looked at his test in annoyance. He wanted to fight. Not waste his time answering pointless questions. Even though he can answer all the questions very easily due to the reading he has done when he was younger to find information about this new world he came to, it doesn't mean he like it. He answered the questions about cryptograms, math, algebra, and history before seeing the final question.

'This question will be revealed 45 minutes after the test begins. Listen to examiner closely before answering.' It read.

Aomatsuna looked over to see that Jabie and Esumi were done as well. Esumi may not act as smart as Jabie or Aomatsuna, but don't let her personality fool you. She's just as smart as they are, but prefers to act the way she does so she doesn't seem nerdy like Jabie. She likes to keep her intelligence hidden, even though Aomatsuna and Jabie already know how smart she is.

Jabie was waiting for the final question and was suddenly targeted by an enemy shinobi. He felt a member of the Aburame clan insect land on his shoulder to look at his paper. He engulfed the insect with a tiny water bubble from his shoulder and put it in his bookbag storage by sucking the insect through the seal on his bookbag. He smiled at the nice donation from a fellow leaf nin.

It seems Jabie wasn't the only member of Team 11 targeted by an enemy shinobi for looking finished. Esumi was targeted by a member of the Yamanaka clan and had her consciousness stolen. Although it seems she somehow prepared for having her consciousness stolen after her battle with Team 10 last week. She had lightning chakra constantly surging throughout her body, although is normally extremely dangerous due to the fact that it could electrocute the user from the inside out and cook them alive if sufficient control isn't kept over their lightning chakra Esumi does not have this problem. But it seems the Yamanaka user who took over her body landed himself in quite the shocking situation because as soon as he possessed Esumi her body and the Yamanaka who took over her body was electrocuted. Scaring and shocking most of the genin taking the test.

She smiled before waving her hand "Sorry about that examiner-san. Someone must have left electrical wire somewhere in here." She said while smoking slightly.

Jabie did his water mystical palm jutsu from across the room while dampening its color and making it near invisible and started to heal Esumi's burnt body. She started healing quickly and soon returned to a nice silky white appearance that was healthier looking than earlier.

"Ok! We will now start the final question." Ibiki said.

"But before I get to the question, I would like to inform you all about the added rules for this question."

"For this question you are given the option of deciding whether or not you want to take it."

"What happens if we choose not to take it!?" A random genin asked in worry

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero and you fail along with your teammates!"

"Why wouldn't we take it then!?" Another genin shouted

"If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly that person will lose the right to take the chunin exams ever again."

"What kind of dumb rule is that?! There are people who have taken this exams multiple times before!" Kiba yelled.

"You genin were unlucky that I am this year's examiner. But I did give you guys a way out. Those that aren't confident can not take the question and simple try again next year."

"Now let's begin. Those who don't want to take the question raise your hands. Once your number is confirmed leave."

Multiple hands started to raise up. Resulting in multiple teams being failed, but also given a chance for next year's chunin exams. Our Trio of Demons simply waited for the question while looking irritated that this is taking so long.


	35. Second Stage of Chunin Exams

After a couple of minutes of no one else raising their hands Ibiki spoke.

"I'll ask you again, your future shinobi career is riding on this decision. This is your final chance to leave."

No one raised their hands and were all ready to take this final question. Ibiki smiled to himself.

'81 genin left. That's more than I expected..' He looked around at the faces of the genin before telling them the shocking news.

"Congratulations! You have all passed the first test!" He shouted, causing most of the genin in the room to be shocked.

"What do you mean we already passed? What about the 10th question?" A genin asked in disbelief.

"There was never a tenth question. This entire test was to see how well you could gather information and how well you could do it covertly." Ibiki explained.

"Information is more important than life sometimes and on missions and the battlefield people risk their lives to get their hands on such information." Ibiki said in a grave tone before removing his do-rag and showing all the genin his horrible scars on his head.

There were horrible burns, screw holes in his head, and scars. They all reacted in different emotions towards the horrible sight. Many were scared, some were grossed out, and some were even excited.

Ibiki was about to continue until black ball rolled through the window, shattering glass everywhere and shocking everyone inside the room. The black ball uncurled and revealed to be a person inside a flag!

"I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's head out! Follow me!" Anko said before realizing that Ibiki wasn't completely finished with the first test.

"Why the hell are there so many brats left Ibiki!? You went to easy on them!" Anko shouted.

"There are a lot of outstanding genin this time around." Ibiki defended himself.

"Fine. Whatever I'll cut the amount in half no problem for the second test. I'll explain everything when we changed places! Come on!" Anko said before going through the second window and breaking it.

*AT THE SECOND EXAMINATION PLACE*

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, Training ground 44, also known as The Forest Of Death!" Anko introduced.

"Before we start the second test, there's something I have to pass out first. You must sign these agreement forms. Some people will die for sure in this part of the exam and if you don't sign these your deaths will be my responsibility."

"I'm going to explain the second test first before I pass these agreement forms out so you can see if you can handle the second test or not. Afterwards please check in at the booth behind me with those nice-looking men." Anko said after blowing a kiss towards the two chunin at the booth, causing them both to fluster slightly and look away.

"You all will attempt the ultimate survival. During the survival in the forest you will be asked to complete a certain task. You all will compete in a no rules scroll battle! These two scrolls named Heaven and Earth will be passed out and each team will either get 1 heaven scroll or 1 earth scroll. Half of you will get heaven scrolls and the other half earth scrolls. To pass this test, your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls."

"So half of the genin teams here are going to be eliminated during this section, or even more." One genin said.

"We better protect our scroll!" Another genin said to his team.

"There is a time limit for this test. This exam will last 5 days exactly." Anko said

"What about food!?" A genin said in hysteria.

"There are plenty of food in the forest. Just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, and poisonous plants." Anko answered.

"Now for the rules of this exam! Those who don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within 5 days are disqualified! Those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed are disqualified! For the final rule, you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower!"

"What happens if you look inside the scrolls?" A blue outfitted genin asked.

"That's a surprise for the ballsy genin team." Anko said playfully.

"Now either sign the forms or get!" Anko said.

Esumi walked over to Anko after Team 11 signed their agreement forms and got their gate number. She had a grin on her face.

"Big sister Anko! I'm here!" Esumi shouted in childlike glee.

Anko turned around with a smile of her own after recognizing that voice.

"So you decided to enter these exams too huh Esumi-chan? Be careful out there, these exams definitely aren't easy." Anko warned.

"Pssssh these chunin exams will be a piece of cake. Nothing but a bunch of weaklings and easy tests." Esumi bragged.

"Well since you're so confident ya little blue haired brat I guess I have nothing to worry about. Especially since ya got those two with ya." Anko said with a smile before rubbing Esumi's hair.

"Yep we're gonna win this no problem." Esumi said before hearing Anko clear her throat to say something

"EVERYONE GET TO YOUR ASSIGNED GATES WE WILL START IN 30 MINUTES!"

Esumi skipped over to her team.

"Are we going to search and destroy teams for this part of the exam?" Esumi asked.

"I believe in both of your abilities. We will split up, have our fun for 4 days and meet up near the tower. Since we have a heaven scroll, one of you only take an earth scroll. I will hold our scroll." Broly said.

"I bet this is exactly what you were looking forward to Aomatsuna." Esumi said with a giggle.

"You're right." Broly responded.

"This is what we were all looking forward to." Jabie corrected.

"The second part of the chunin exams begin NOW!" Anko shouted before all the gates opened up that were leading into the Forest of Death.

All the genin teams rushed inside the training ground as if a pack of herding bulls. Our trio of demons stuck to the plan they made beforehand.

Broly held the heaven scroll on his back in plain view for all to see, as if baiting them to come and take his scroll. Since Team 11 has basically grew up in this forest, they know exactly how to get to the tower regardless of where they are in the forest. Jabie and Esumi split off to the left and right respectively to look for other genin teams. Jabie was chosen to get the earth scroll they'll need to pass this part of the exam.

Each member of the trio of demons had a terrifying bloodthirsty grin on their face as they hunted for the genin teams. A slight hint of a blue aura radiated from Jabie and a barely visible yellow aura radiated from Esumi while they were in this focused excited mood. None of the Team 11 noticed this weird aura though, and they continued to look for genins in the forest.

*WITH ESUMI*

Esumi has Basher, her metal pipe like sword, out and wrapped some spikes around the sword. After a few minutes of searching she finally found someone to test her cute Basher-kun on. It was some sand genin. She was deciding on whether or not to attack sneakily or straight out, but she already knew exactly what she was going to do. She yelled loudly and held Basher over her head and smashed towards the middle of the 3 sand shinobi. The ground cracked when Esumi's weapon landed, startling the sand shinobi and making them jump away. One sand genin was about to throw some shurikens but Esumi quickly followed up after her starter attack and appeared in front of him and punted him in the chin with her weapon from below, launching him at high-speeds into a tree.

The poor sand genin crashed into the tree and caused a small crater to form on it. He quickly fell over face-first and was unconscious. The two other sand genin quickly got on their knees to beg for mercy. Esumi tsk'd in disdain before bashing the other two upside the head and leaving unsatisfied. She quickly started to search for more genin to play with before finding two genin teams fighting against each other. She smiled as she charged in and interrupted the waterfall genin team and the rain genin who were battle.

"Surrender or face a painful beating!" Esumi said in her natural high-pitched innocent little girl voice.

For some reason the two enemy genin teams started laughing. Esumi didn't like this one bit. She threw her weapon at one of the waterfall genin and it cracked him in the face. She pulled on the string that she attached to her weapon to get it back before swinging at another genin.

By this time, the two genin teams and Esumi had a battle royale. The two opposite genin teams were fighting each other and Esumi while Esumi was fighting everyone. Esumi was focused by rain genin and was swarmed with kunai that they threw. She twirled with Basher as she jumped in the air and knocked all the kunai away. After landing, Esumi appeared behind one of the two that threw kunai at her and swung her weapon at his back. He noticed Esumi was missing before hearing something behind him. He turned around and blocked. A heavy impact crashed into his arms and knocked him off his feet and away. It appears he also suffered severe deep cuts from some type of metal slashing his arms after the attack.

"Ahahaha You shouldn't have blocked that! Idiot!" Esumi taunted before being targeted by the 4 genin together.

It seems they decided she was the biggest threat and worked together to defeat her for now. They surrounded her on all sides before charging at her. Esumi laughed as they closed in on her and eventually all landed an attack. They each smiled before realizing that the small crazy kunoichi they attacked turned into lightning! Each of the genin were electrocuted due to attacking Esumi's lightning clone. Esumi appeared from behind some trees and looked at the burnt and smoking genin with a smirk.

"It was sweet of you all to become friends all due to sweet ole cute me, sadly it caused a shocking revelation for you all. HAHAHAAH!" Esumi giggles as she started to look for more prey.

*WITH JABIE*

Jabie is looking for genin teams to test his new prowess after acquiring all of his clone's memories and experiences from over the past couple days. He is going to test his genjutsu, medical ninjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu against his fellow genin. And it seems he found his first participants. A genin team from Konoha that aren't part of his generation of graduates from the academy. Well it wouldn't matter if they were or weren't anyway. They're all competitors in this exam. Jabie slowly revealed himself to the three leaf genin. They looked at him in confusion.

"How did this fat kid get past our traps?" One older gentlemen asked in annoyance.

"I told you your traps suck Toto!" a boyish girl said.

"Lets just take him out. I doubt he has a scroll since he's by himself." A glasses wearing lanky boy stated.

"Before we begin fellow leaf nin, can you tell me if you have an earth or heaven scroll? It would make this process a lot smoother if I don't have to search your bodies after I'm done." Jabie said in a polite manner.

It seems this only served to anger the tomboy and the man.

"Why don't you come find out tubby!?" The tomboy taunted.

"Very well." Jabie responded as he started to weave through hand seals before having a burst of water surged from his feet. The three leaf genin jumped away to not be blasted by the water. The tomboy threw some shurikens while the boy with glasses pulled out a tanto (Small katana) and charged at Jabie.

"You three are already finished." Jabie says mysteriously as the trio suddenly fell unconscious.

Jabie just shook his head at his fellow leaf genin for not even being able to recognize when you've been put under a genjutsu. You should regularly surge your chakra throughout your body to prevent falling under a genjutsu. Especially in a battlefield. Jabie searched the three before finding another heaven scroll. He grumbled before returning it back to the leaf nin and jumping off to find more genin.

"These three were rather inadequate to base my current skills in genjutsu. All I had to do was hit their neck while they were under my genjutsu and it was over. I guess I'll test my taijutsu for next time." Jabie muttered to himself.

Jabie eventually ran into another genin team. But this time it was a grass genin team. He revealed himself the same way he did with the leaf team.

"Can you three tell me what scrolls you have?" Jabie said in a polite non-threatening manner.

"Screw off ya tree hugger!" One unfriendly female grass genin shouted.

"You should really watch yourself more carefully kid." One of the grass shinobi said when he appeared behind Jabie with a kunai to his throat.

"Oh don't worry I watch myself very well. But can you please answer my question?" Jabie asked.

"Kill this idiot already. He's getting on my nerves." The last grass shinobi said with an annoyed expression.

The grass shinobi behind Jabie attempted to slice Jabie's throat but for some reason the large boy he was holding suddenly vanished! He looked around in complete confusion before being palmed in the face and sent flying towards his teammates. His teammates were shocked and went to catch him. They were sliding backwards as they stopped the fast momentum he was sent with. They looked down and noticed that he was knocked out from one hit! They quickly looked for the unnaturally fast chubby boy before hearing a noise behind them.

The two attempted to jump away but not before having their ankles caught by Jabie. As they were surprised by his speed once again, Jabie quickly took advantage of it and swung the two grass shinobi towards the ground. They both poofed into a log when the impact happened. Jabie searched the boy he knocked out earlier and found another heaven scroll! He cursed inwardly before focusing his attention on the two grass nin watching his every move.

"Well since you two are rather afraid of me, I will give myself a handicap. I won't move from this spot as you attack me." Jabie stated.

"Like we'll trust a filthy tree hugger like you!" The girl genin yelled.

"Well whatever choice do you have? I could kill your teammate you left behind and easily disqualify you. Or you could take me up on my offer." Jabie explained.

This caused the two remaining grass nin to look at Jabie in disgust before reluctantly dashing towards him. Jabie smirked a calculative grin before getting himself into a defensive stance. His hands took on a dark blue aura as they came closer and closer. The girl charged with a kunai and stabbed towards Jabie's throat. Jabie swayed his head and grabbed her wrist before it could land. Her teammate quickly followed up with a punch to save her. Jabie with one hand caught his fist easily. He soon started to form water over their entire body before it took on a shape of a ball.

"This is my Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu. You won't be able to escape without outside interference." Jabie says as he appeared from behind a tree.

His water clone held the two grass shinobi in dense water balls.

"You two will be a great testing subject for me to test my next project on."

He had the water clone pierce the two grass shinobi in the abdomen, causing them to spurt blood out of their stomachs and mouths. They soon fainted afterwards. Jabie created two water clones and had them transform into tiny versions of himself and insert themselves inside the two grass genin before healing them and closing the open wound. Jabie smiled and hoped the two made it in the later rounds of the exam. He soon jumped away and searched for a team with an earth scroll. His luck so far wasn't very good. He hoped that would change soon.

*WITH BROLY*

Broly is currently watching Sasuke battle a far superior opponent who was disguised as a member of the grass genin. He was terrified of the female nin and was about to surrender his scroll to her before Naruto came and grabbed the scroll from him. He berated Sasuke for being so cowardly and charged towards the enemy. The female grass nin suddenly summoned a large purple snake that batted away Naruto and knocked him. The snake followed up to try and swallow the falling Naruto, but Naruto with his eyes red and turned into slits punched the snake that was 20x his size and knocked it away. The female ninja on top of the snake blew some wind that launched Naruto away once again. After that she and her colossal snake charged towards Sasuke. Sasuke froze up before the enemy and just watched as they came rushing towards him.

But suddenly when it looked like all hope was lost for Sasuke, Naruto appeared once again in a heroic fashion. He appeared in front of the rushing massive snake and held it back from reaching Sasuke. Broly looked on in interest and increasing battle spirit at the female ninja who seemed very strong. He is currently waiting till she is done with Naruto and his team before getting her all to himself.

*MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE*

Two chunin were reporting to Anko about the mysterious ways these three grass nin died. Anko went over to check for herself before slightly panicking once she saw the bodies.

"Send some Anbu Captains to the Forest of Death after reporting this to the hokage! I'm going after the infiltrator!" Anko shouted before dashing off into the forest.


	36. Conclusion between Devil and Snake!

*IN THE FOREST OF DEATH*

The female grass nin is apparently outraged by the Jinchūriki's constant interference. She has decided to finally give him the attention he wanted. She captured the boy with her unnaturally length tongue and created purple fires that lit up on her fingers and slammed them into Naruto's seal on his stomach. Naruto was quickly discarded by the strange grass nin and thrown away at a nearby tree. Naruto promptly started to fall from the tree top. That was until Sakura, in concern, threw a kunai that pierced through his jacket. The lucky kunai rooted Naruto to a tree and prevented him from falling as he was unconscious from the vicious strange purple flamed attack.

Sasuke after having a wake-up call from Sakura for acting pathetic, quickly began to attack the unbelievable strong female nin. After his brutal comeback attack, the female grass nin revealed that she wasn't injured at all and that she was actually named Orochimaru! The missing-nin that was forced out of the village for his cruel inhumane experiments on fellow shinobi and enemy shinobi!  
Broly's eyes raised at this information. Esumi's life long goal was to get rid of this man. One of the legendary Sannin of Konoha.

'It wouldn't hurt to get a better look at his techniques' Broly thought with a grin before rushing in towards Team 7.

Unfortunately for the legendary super saiyan, it seems Orochimaru decided to attack Sasuke with a super-fast attack that lengthened his neck and rushed towards his opponent. Broly caught Orochimaru's neck. He slowly started to wring the snake user's neck. But suddenly Orochimaru's neck grew even longer to continued towards Sasuke as he looked on at shock at Broly appearing to save him.

Broly pulled Orochimaru's neck towards him with great force. Resulting in Orochimaru once again failing to bite Sasuke. This caused the snake Sannin to become angered immensely.

"How dare you get in my way?!" Orochimaru hissed.

"You have a debt to pay with my family." Broly said.

"You're the boy with an unknown kekkei genkai. Aren't you?" Orochimaru suddenly realized.

"Why don't you come and find out snake?" Broly baited.

Orochimaru suddenly appeared next to Broly and kicked at his face. The force behind the kick caused the wind to burst behind it. Broly coated his hand in chakra to prepare for the incoming kick. He blocked the attack and swiftly retaliated by kneeing the snake user in the gut. He soon started to turn into mud and sink. Broly recognized this jutsu as being similar to his! He quickly prepared himself for any sudden attacks before having the tree branch under him snap apart from a large purple snake who ate through it.

Broly immediately started to make some hand signs and mouth the words, "Wind Style: Gale Palm" his hands took on a coat of wind chakra that he clapped together and blasted himself away, narrowly dodging the incoming purple snake. He then sensed a presence behind him and swayed his head to the side. Dodging another close attack by the Sannin. Broly turned around quickly and punched straight towards the snake user's face. Orochimaru had a grin on his face before exploding on the impact of Broly's fist!

Mud sprayed all around before trying to reform the head and capturing Broly's arm. To respond to this, Broly blasted a large amount of wind chakra out of his body. Getting rid of the mud clone entirely. After that huge display of chakra, Orochimaru showed an interested smirk before appearing behind the tailed boy and kicking him in the back. Broly quickly recovered while in the air and landed gently on the opposite tree from the Sannin.

"Try not to die too fast!" Broly said before having his hair and tail flare into a bright yellow and having his chakra aura turn green.

This caused Sasuke, Sakura, and Orochimaru to look shocked. Orochimaru quickly turned his eyes into that of greed before looking back at Sasuke. It seemed as if he was choosing which present he would like more. While he was distracted, Broly swiftly took advantage of this and punched the Snake freak in the face and launching him through 3 trees.

Broly's aura surged and rose even higher before rapidly taking off towards the Sannin. Broly appeared over Orochimaru's body with a battle-crazed smile. He grabbed his face and started to drag it through the trees, tearing the tree bark apart. Broly then jumped in the air before smashing down towards the ground with a shouting Orochimaru.

*BOOOOOOOOOM*

*RUSTLE RUSTLE*

*CRASH*

The impact from the slam caused the nearby trees to fall and crash. Broly stood over Orochimaru's crushed body with a victory-filled grin before started to walk away. As he was walking farther and farther away, suddenly he felt 2 sharp objects pierce his neck. Broly fell to one knee while sweating rapidly. His super saiyan transformation faded away as Broly looked up at a smirking white-skinned Sannin with absolute rage on his face. His hair flickered between black and yellow.

But ultimately couldn't make the transition and only served to drain the legendary saiyan's energy even more. A black 3 tomoe seal appeared on Broly's neck. Broly shouted in anger slowly causing a purple aura to slowly swirl around him. This purple aura caused the black seal to turn orange-red and spread flame-like marking across half of Broly's body. The legendary saiyan slowly stood up and looked at Orochimaru with nothing but rage in his eyes. His hair spiked up as if he was in his super saiyan state.

Yellow electricity flared off of his body and his frame became more muscular. His pupils disappeared before he disappeared in an instant and punched straight through Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru smiled before he turned into a pile of mud and attempted to restrain Broly. Broly quickly released himself and blurred towards the Sannin again who appeared to be playing with a mindless animal.

"While I would love to stick around and play boy. I have bigger fish to fry." Orochimaru says before also biting Sasuke with the same thing he gave Aomatsuna and leaving.

But before he left he was caught by the throat.

"Did you think you could flee so easily snake?!"

A terrifying aura came from the boy. As if he was the devil himself. Orochimaru was terrified by the killing intent this boy sent. He felt as if he was being stared down by a being who has killed far more than he ever had. This momentary fright suffered by Orochimaru enabled him to be hit by Aomatsuna's jutsu.

Broly created 3 clones. 1 wind clone. 1 lightning clone. And 1 earth clone. They each grabbed a part of Orochimaru before trapping him inside a sphere mixed with lightning chakra and sharp wind chakra on the inside. The sharp wind chakra and lightning chakra were constantly swirling and shifting. Shocking and cutting Orochimaru multiple times, causing him to yell in anguish. Broly's earth clone caused the sphere's outer layer to be formed of earth with the strength of steel. The original Broly held the sphere in the air and his strange green aura started to cover it. The ball soon became inescapable and unbreakable for the person trapped inside. Broly gripped the green sphere hard before launching it at his 3 clones who appeared far ahead of Broly.

"ERASER CANNON!" He shouted.

Each clone started to weave through different hand seals simultaneously before activating three different elemental jutsus. The lightning clone shouted, "Lightning Style: Lightning Eraser Cannon!" The earth clone shouted "Earth Style: Omega Spike!" The wind clone shouted, "Wind Style: Gigantic Tearing Tempest!" The lightning clone's large electrical energy shell arched towards the speeding ball. The earth clone's humongous sharp earth spike barreled towards the sphere. The wind clone's horizontal colossal cyclone tunneled towards the multi-elemental orb. It seemed as if the entire forest was exploding with energy at the sheer force and aura these attacks were giving off.

The immense trees started to be uprooted, burnt, blown away, and shredded as the attacks started to get closer and closer. Until eventually,

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The entire Forest of Death felt the backlash of the collision. A field of dust and earth erupted from the ground. Sasuke and Sakura were blown away and knocked unconscious, causing the entire Team 7 to be knocked out.

After several seconds passed by, Broly fell to his knees and stared at his destruction, before noticing Orochimaru's destroyed body twitch. The mouth of Orochimaru's body suddenly was opened and stretched to an unimaginable degree before another Orochimaru, who was perfectly fine, stepped out covered in green goo! He looked towards Broly's direction before smirking and disappearing.


	37. Lost the Battle but Won the War!

Broly was about to fall over and blackout. But before that he heard strange whisperings in his head. "Join me." "Join me." "Join me." "Join me." The strange snake-like voice whispered with hissing. Broly gripped his head in pain. His green aura and purple aura were both swirling around his body. Fierce winds were being produced as the auras began to increase in strength.

"Get out of my head! I am a saiyan! I won't dare allow myself to be controlled by a weakling like you!" Broly shouted before his muscle mass increased drastically. His body grew to over 9 ft tall. His muscles grew up to twice their previous size. His irises and pupils disappeared entirely. His hair was switching between his normal black hair and a strange light-green color. The cursed seal Orochimaru planted on him turned orange-red and covered his entire body in the markings. It was as if the cursed seal was trying to override Broly's resistance and made sure that no amount of resisting will save Broly from it's power and influence.

Broly's power increased even further with rage. The area devoid of trees, due to Broly's previous attack, was blasted with the harsh winds from the tailed boy. Team 7 was seen no where in sight. The boy's resistance against the cursed seal continued on as his chakra surged higher and higher and the markings covering his body darkened in color.

"I AM A DEVIL!" Broly roared and blasted an enormous gust of wind and chakra from his body. The voice suddenly stopped whispering. The cursed seal markings receded back towards Broly's neck before becoming docile and turning green instead of it's previous black color. Broly's green chakra was flaring like flames in his legendary state.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! I SHALL DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Broly shouted while launching a big wave of wind around him. Suddenly a wave of chakra swirled around his brain. His power is still blasting at full force, but his previous destructive nature was halted. He became calmer. ' _Does chakra have some sort of calming affect towards saiyans? Every time I decided to give in to my instincts, it doesn't blind me anymore. I can think clearly.'_

Broly looked around at the completely devastated area he was in before returning back to his original form. The only difference was the green 3 tomoe on his neck, that Broly felt he had complete control over. He surged his chakra through the seal. The cursed seal mark started to spread over Broly's body and increased his chakra level, though that was pretty much pointless with Broly's already huge amount of chakra, and his physical capabilities.

Broly felt pain during this process, but with his training it was negligent to him. The chakra boost he gained felt strange. It wasn't an elemental chakra but something else. He decided to ignore it for now and go over it with Jabie later. He dashed away in search of Jabie, so that he could heal him back to his full capabilities, after his fight with a legendary Sannin and an internal struggle between him and the Sannin.

*WITH ESUMI*

Esumi parried the strange genin's hammer with her rapier, she named Stabby. For artistic purposes of course. The last leaf genin in his squad was terrified at the strength and skill this small ninja could show with such a skinny blade. How could she fight against him with basically a metal twig when he had a metal hammer!? He swung an overhead slam towards the small kunoichi. Esumi shook her head as if disappointed in the fellow leaf nin choice in attack. She was thinking how to put this kid down in the coolest way possible, while the very slow hammer attack came closer to crashing down on her figure and smashing her into a heap of meat. Her eyes brightened.

Esumi twirled as the metal hammer came crashing down next to her, missing entirely. Suddenly yellow electrical sparking flowers appeared behind Esumi as she gracefully pierced towards the leaf genin unprotected throat. The poor genin's life flashed before his eyes as he saw the ecstatic joy on his opponent's face with the cold hard metal twig coming to thrust a tiny fatal hole in his neck.

Seconds go by as silence permeates the area. The leaf genin was sweating terribly and dropped to his knees while gasping for air. He suddenly heard a loud noise behind him.

"Hahahaahaahah! The look on your face was priceless!" Esumi giggled. "You went all "So this is how it all ends huh. Before I even took a step towards the step of true shinobi hood." Esumi mimicked in the perfect voice of her opponent. The said opponent however was still in shock. Esumi looked over to see his response and looked at him in contempt.

"How sad. One little mock life and death battle and you're already done as a ninja. What a waste of time. But this little hammer of yours does look nice. I'll keep it." Esumi said before stashing the metal hammer in her sheathe storage and dashing off to find more genin to play with.

After a couple of minutes of searching, Esumi was confused because it seemed as if she was running in circles. She marked a couple of trees with her rapier before continuing on. After a few more minutes she saw the same marks from before! She surged her chakra to look for any foreign chakra. Someone placed a genjutsu on her! Esumi was pissed. She wasn't mad at the fact that she was caught in a genjutsu, but she was mad that Jabie was right about her regularly surging chakra to ward off any genjutsu users.

"Come out you sneaky bastards! If you show yourselves, I will only kill you a little bit!" Esumi shouted to the wind. No response was given. Esumi's face turned into that of an vengeful demon in the body of an adorable 12 year old. She made some hand signs before having 20 balls of electricity appear around her and start to smash into the surroundings. This caused the unknown enemy(s) to shift into action.

Suddenly multiple rain ninjas began to appear from the ground and trees, as if they were ghost and not real bodies. The ninjas were all identical, so Esumi assumed it was one ninja's technique. The rain ninja had spiky brown hair with a black jumpsuit. He wore a rebreather on his mouth and a sash that covered his eyes. Esumi put away her rapier and took out her two long blades and started to slice and cut through all the ninjas.

Each time Esumi sliced through an enemy instead of blood or guts falling out another similar looking clone came out of the wound! She surged through her chakra again and suddenly all the clones disappeared. She quickly found 3 similar looking rain ninjas in trees above her. This caused the three shinobi to be surprised and quickly flee in three separate directions.

Unfortunately for them, Esumi appeared behind all three of them and smashed them in the head with the back of her blade. Careening them towards the forest's floor at high speeds. A large amount of dust flew up from the crash of the three rain nin bodies. Esumi dispelled her three clones and looked over the effects of her action as the dust cleared. The three rain ninja were knocked out from the attack. Esumi wasn't quite satisfied due to the annoyance these three brought her. They caused her to be forced to listen to Jabie's advice! And in battle no less!

Esumi gathered each similarly outfitted boy and piled them in a stack. She was standing over them with a thinking expression on her face. ' _Should I shock these weaklings or beat them to a pulp with Basher-chan?"_ As Esumi was thinking for a couple of more seconds, her face suddenly brightened and took on a devilish grin. She put away her two long blades and took out her metal pipe like sword, with no sharpened edges on it at all. She suddenly started surging lightning chakra into it. Basher took on an aura of electricity. Esumi took a slow walk towards her defeated enemies with a bloodthirsty grin on her face. She looked over them before taking a stance.

The yells and screams that were made in this part of the forest, caused all those entering the area to swiftly retreat. Even the animals and insects quickly ran out of the area to avoid the terrifying aura produced by the creature inside that part of the forest. Sounds thunder and electricity fizzed within the area and pounding and smashing sound effects were present in an almost musical manner. And what came from those sounds was a satisfied looking blue haired small girl with blood slightly on her outfit and weapon drenched in red.

*WITH JABIE*

Jabie has found two leaf nin alone. He was particularly interested in these two due to the unusual abilities he has seen them perform. He has been watching these two for quite a while. The first man he was interested in was due to his strange ability to absorb the physical and spiritual energy of an opponent just by touching them. The other one's ability was to stretch and twist any part of his body at any angle, elongating and even coiling around his opponents. Jabie definitely wanted these abilities for him and his friends. The one who was able to absorb chakra wore sun glasses, while the other one had normal see-through glasses.

Jabie activated his chakra scalpel technique before suddenly appearing behind the chakra absorber ninja. The stretching ninja noticed Jabie and quickly tried to warn his teammate. But Jabie has already slice through the shinobi's body. The sunglasses wearing ninja fell down as if he was a puppet and his strings were cut abruptly. Jabie faced the stretching ninja face to face with a smirk that said he was assured of his win. This caused the stretching ninja to become pissed and shocked. It seems he recognized what Jabie's technique was and was cautious. Instead of trying to get near him he quickly hopped back and threw kunai at Jabie. Jabie walked towards the ninja in a calm and paced manner while dodging the kunai in a simple manner. The leaf shinobi hopped even further backwards while throwing more sharp tools. Jabie's chakra scalpel wasn't able to stretch or lengthened itself at this point and time so it was strictly confined to close range. Jabie's previously created clone appeared behind the retreating ninja and grabbed his shoulder.

He quickly tried to soften his body and escape, but the clone's hand started to form water that promptly encased him in a water cube. He held his breathe and attempted to stretch and twist his way out of the water cube. Jabie's clone watched with a disturbing smile at the futile struggles of the shinobi. Jabie carried the immobilized chakra stealing shinobi over to the trapped one. He created another water clone and had it stand over the immobilized leaf ninja.

"Give up. You can't escape my water prison jutsu. Just accept your gracious donation to my knowledge and power!" Jabie said before ordering his two clones to pierce a hole through the two ninjas and inserting two tiny clones of himself inside their body to figure out their techniques. He had his clones make sure the two ninjas were unconscious before he inserted the two mini clones inside, so that they wouldn't know about it.

Eventually Jabie would receive knowledge on how they perform their abilities through his mini clones. Or he could put them to other uses… He soon healed the two shinobi while checking their body for a scroll. Neither of the two had a scroll, so either they lost their's or their third member has it. Jabie cursed at his luck once again before leaving them unconscious and fleeing the scene to look for more interesting shinobi in the exams and an elusive earth scroll.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), or jutsus) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	38. Passing the 2nd Exam! & Preliminarie!

*THREE DAYS LATER*

Broly has finally found Jabie in this enormous forest. He had lost a majority his physical strength somehow after conquering the cursed seal mark, but luckily for him his chakra reserves weren't affected. Even though Broly was physically weakened during those 3 days spent looking for Jabie, his lust for battle never died down. Every enemy team he encountered found this out the hard way.

Jabie was surprised that Aomatsuna somehow got himself injured in the first place! He asked him what happened and was shocked. Aomatsuna fought with one of the legendary Sannin and lived to tell the tale!

'I guess Aomatsuna was lucky he wasn't out for blood or it could've really been over for him.'

Even with his friend's unfair kekkei genkai, it wouldn't be enough to defeat a Sannin in battle. Jabie thought this due to the many legends surrounding the Three Sannin in the village scrolls.

Jabie activated his water mystical palm jutsu and healed Aomatsuna slowly. Broly felt his strength rushing back into his body at an accelerated pace. He grinned at the return of his power that felt slightly stronger than before. As Jabie was finishing up, Esumi came from above and landed on the branch they were on with slight cuts and bruises on her.

"Hey Jabieee I need some tender lovin and care. Please come and touch me to make me feel better." Esumi said in a seductive teasing voice.

Jabie's cheeks took on a red hue before he walked over and also healed his other friend. As he was healing her, she decided it would be funny to moan as he was healing her! His face flushed into a red tomato as he tried to ignore her and continue healing. She got louder and louder before eventually Broly hit her on the head.

"Enough. Its time to get to the tower. We had enough fun for this part of the event. Jabie have you gotten an earth scroll yet?" Broly asked.

Jabie nodded and stood himself up. Esumi looked as if she was the victim and also got up completely healed.

"Let's go." Broly said as Team 11 started to dash towards the tower and win the second part of the chunin exams.

*AT THE TOWER*

Team 11 was about to reach the tower until they were ambushed by a enemy team. Two girls and a boy from their village. The girls were twins and each held a katana in their hand. The boy had glasses and held a kunai in his hand.

"Give us your scrolls and we'll let you live." The glasses boy said in a thuggish manner.

"Yeah give us your scrolls!" The twins said simultaneously.

Broly eager to test his returned power, appeared in front of the twins and kicked his foot in one of the twin's chest launching her into the Forest of Death. He flexed his fingers before forming it into a fist. The other twin was enraged and sliced towards Broly in anger. Broly coated his hand in chakra and grabbed the blade. The angered twin put more force into trying to get her blade back until her teammate threw a kunai at Broly, stealing his attention enough to get her blade back. She hopped back and quickly ran towards her twin in worry. The boy with glasses also ran with her.

"You can try to run but know that nothing but pain awaits you at the end." Broly said before appearing in front of the twin once again.

The twin and the glasses boy looked at each other before both dashing towards Broly with their weapons.

"It seems you aren't completely worthless."

The saiyan grabbed the boy's wrist and swayed his head to the side and grabbed the other twin's head. He raised them up before slamming them both into the ground. He was grinning as he looked at the damage.

Only to notice that they both turned into shattered logs. He looked towards the direction of where he sent the first twin and saw the boy with his kunai out staring at Broly while the second twin was helping the first one. Broly started to walk away and return towards the tower with Jabie and Esumi. Or so the three leaf genin thought!

Jabie appeared behind them and disabled them with his chakra scalpel technique in an instant. He cut their muscle tissues and tendons, making them unable to even lift a finger. He then proceeded to knock them all out and plant the water mini-clones of Jabie inside their bodies before healing them and dashing off to return to his team.

Team 11 has arrived at the tower with both earth and heaven scrolls in their possession and went inside the tower. They were greeted by a picture frame that had words on it. The words on the frame formed a riddle for Team 11 to solve. Esumi wanted to cut the picture frame into pieces, but was stopped by Jabie who suggested she do that after they solve it. The riddle asked something about heaven but was missing words in the sentence. Jabie looked at the riddle in disdain at the simplicity of it.

"The stupid scrolls we have are called the heaven and earth scrolls! We had to find these dumb scrolls for the entire second part. Of course we have to open the dumb scrolls together to solve the puzzle." Esumi said in irritation.

Jabie nodded his head at her sarcastic answer that was completely correct, as he opened both the scrolls at the same time.

They saw smoke coming from the scrolls and recognized it as a summoning jutsu! Due to hanging out with Anko during their academy days, they recognized how summoning jutsu look. Jabie quickly threw the scroll in the air high above before he got into a defensive position. It turned out to be that dude Esumi met on the first day of the exams who was blocking the door! Jabie was about to attack until the guy put his hands in a peace sign.

"Whoa whoa you three. Calm down. I was the chunin sent to meet up with the exam takers who managed to pass the second part of the exam." He explained.

He looked at the three genin who he expected to either look happy about passing or relieved that it is finally over. But all he got to see was three genin with a bored expression on their face.

"To explain the meaning of this riddle here. It was –" He was about to explain until he was interrupted by a high-pitched voice laced with irritation.

"I don't care about some stupid riddle! Let's get to the next part of the exam already!" Esumi yelled.

"I'm sorry but it was hokage's order to explain this riddle to all examinees regardless if they passed or failed. The meaning of the words heaven and earth are in relation to mind and body. If you lack heaven seek wisdom, and if you lack earth, run in the fields and seek advantages." He explained to the uninterested three genin who most likely blocked his voice out as soon as he started explaining.

He soon led them to their next location along with the other genin who passed the second part of the chunin exams also. There were about 9 teams that passed. Team 11 noticed that a large amount of jonin and some chunin were standing around the hokage. Even their sensei was standing there up there with his classic annoying smile. Team 11 started to notice some killing intent being thrown their way. They ignored it and continued to watch towards the hokage.

"Congrats on passing the second exam! Lord Hokage will now explain the third test. Listen carefully." Anko said.

"Before I explain the third test, I must tell you something I believe you all should know. It concerns the true reason for this exam."

"Why do we have all the alliance countries taking the exams together?"

"To promote friendship among the countries."

"To raise the level of shinobi."

"No. I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning.. This exam is." He takes a dramatic pause and smokes his pipe before continuing.

"A replacement for war among allied countries." This caused confusion to stir among some of the genin. Team 11 were listening with 1 ear in and 1 ear out basically at this point.

"If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule."

"In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that those countries chose for battle… That is the origin of this chunin selection exam." The hokage explained.

"I thought the chunin exams were just to select genin to become chunin." A genin said.

"While it is a fact that this exam decides which shinobis have what it takes to become a chunin it also has another side. Each country's shinobis risk their own life to protect their land's prestige."

"You all will display your country's strength as clear as you possibly can."

"Yeah I get that by why do we have to risk our lives just for some street cred!?" Another genin asked in disbelief.

"The strength of a country is the strength of the village. The strength of a village is the strength of the shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength is only born through life-risking battle." The hokage said gravely.

'It seems this old man hasn't let peace weaken his mind too far.' Broly thought as he somewhat agreed with the hokage's words.

'I still think there are plenty of better ways to increase a village strength rather than just through shinobi.. and risking their lives.' Jabie thought.

'When are we going to fight already! I'm tired of listening to some stupid speech. I swear the next person to ask a question is getting a kunai to the head.' Esumi thought to herself in annoyance.

"Now let's get to the third exam. From here on out the exams will have a referee." The hokage said before a man appeared in a puff of smoke.

"I am Gekkou Hayate. Before we get to the third test everyone, I would like that you understand that this is a preliminary for the third test and not actually the third test. This preliminary will decided who gets to participate in the main event." Hayate said before hearing cries of outrage.

"Why the hell is there a preliminary!? Why aren't we going straight to the third exam!?" A pissed off genin yelled.

"Yea what she said!" another genin agreed.

"It's because the first and second exam were a bit too easy this year and there are too many genin left remaining." Hayate answered.

"Also, according to the chunin exam rules we must have a preliminary to reduce the number of participants for the third test."

"There will be many guests at the third test and if too many genin are left it will take a long time to get through the fights. And time is something we are lacking during the third test." Hayate explained.

"So anyway, those who are not feeling well or those who fell like quitting after these explanations please come forward now. We will be starting the preliminaries immediately."

"What!? We are starting right now?!" Kiba yelled.

Silence filled the room until a soft-spoken voice said, "I'm going to quit." while raising his hand.

Some of the genin were shocked that someone actually gave up despite making it this far.

"You are Yakushi Kabuto from the leaf right? You may leave." He said while coughing into his hand lightly.

"Does anyone else want to retire? I must warn you that the upcoming battles will be individual battling. You may raise your hand based on your own judgement."

No one raised their hands and Kabuto left silently. Hayate coughed into his hand before talking again.

"Now let's begin the preliminaries. This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if in a real-life confrontation. Since we have exactly 29 entrants we will conduct 15 matches and the winners will advance to the third test."

"There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits your defeat. If you don't want to die then quickly surrender."

"I am the one who decides when the winner is clearly established and since we don't want too many unnecessary corpses, I'll jump in and stop things." Hayate said.

"This electronic scoreboard behind me will show the match-ups for each battle. Now this is a bit sudden but let's announce the names of the first two fighters for the starting match of the preliminaries."

All the genins looked up at the score board in anticipation, fear, or excitement. The score board started running while flashing through names. Team 11 looked on in excitement for the board to pick them. Esumi and Broly were basically overflowing in battle spirit.

[Hyūga Juria vs Miyahara Otsune]

A brown-haired kunoichi wearing a purple top with mesh shirt underneath and purple shorts met in the arena with green-haired girl who wore her hair in a ponytail, along with a black jumpsuit that showed off how built she looked. She was quite muscular in comparison to the female Hyūga.

"The two participants in the first fight are you two. Are you ready?" Hayate asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Juria said in a cheerful voice.

"Ready to pummel this little sunshine." Miyahara said in a tomboyish voice.

"Alright everyone else please move to the upper level." Hayate said, causing all the genin, jonin, and chunin to move to the upper levels.

"Hey Jabie, did you mark these girls too ya pervert?" Esumi asked in a teasing voice.

"Of course I did. You think I would let a member of one of the most prominent families in Konoha not get marked by me?" Jabie said as if he was offended Esumi even suggested such a thing.

"I bet you're real interested in her body huh?" Esumi said in a louder voice catching some of the genin and jonin's attention.

"Yes. Her body is of utmost interest to me. Especially in the way she uses it." Jabie said, causing some of the people around him to whisper while looking at him in disgust.

Mostly the women, while some of the men were shocked at the boldness of this fat boy.

This slipped over Jabie's head as Esumi was laughing her ass off at her friend. He was annoyed at her laughter but didn't think anything of it as he was too excited for the upcoming match. He will be able to learn the Hyūga clan's famous gentle fist. Maybe he will even be able to tailor it in a way for him to use it without the Byakugan! His excitement showed fiercely with his blue aura faintly glowing around his body.


	39. QUICK UPDATE (NOT CHAPTER)

So recently i have got a part-time job that is eating up a lot of time that i usually put towards writing chapters. This is adding on to the fact that I am also a full-time student who has to put time away for studying from time to time. So chapters might not come out quite as frequently as they have before.

SO JUST A HEADS UP! MY LIFE IS BECOMING MORE BUSY AND LESS TIME IS AVAILABLE FOR WRITING. BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL NOT HIATUS THIS STORY OR ANYTHING! It just that it might take me two or three days for a chapter. These chapters will be longer than the usual 1.5 k words I do simply because I am making you guys wait longer.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), or jutsus) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	40. More Fights!

Jabie was the only one who looked at the upcoming battle with interest within Team 11. But he was also the only one really able to gain anything from this battle. Not counting the person who wins the battle.

"Please begin." Hayate said before watching Miyahara whip out a scroll on her back and summon a large wrecking ball attached to a chain.

The wrecking ball was two times the size of the owner! Miyahara started to spin around with the steel ball and steel chain. Slowly increasing the length every complete spin. Juria activated her Byakugan and started to rush towards Miyahara.

Juria easily saw the wrecking ball's trajectory and slipped past the spinning ball of death and then proceeded to jump in the air and dive towards Miyahara with her palm. Miyahara couldn't stop her spinning momentum in time and was palmed in the back. She slid away with a palm print on her back and slightly stunned from the effects of the attack. Juria quickly took advantage of her opponent's circumstance and palmed both of Miyahara's arms, before Miyahara booted Juria in the stomach. Juria flew away ungracefully and rolled quite painfully before she slowed to a stop.

"Owieeeee. You got a hard foot.." Juria said in a cute voice.

"That's not the only hard thing I got you!" Miyahara said before she appeared in front of Juria's face with both of her feet diving towards her face.

Juria's white featureless eyes widen in surprise. She quickly rolled out the way and let the muscularly-built girl crash into the wall. She got up and went back into her clan's taijutsu stance.

After the crash, dust rose in agitation from it. Slowly Miyahara walked out of the dust field and locked eyes with Juria. She started to make some hand signed before shouting "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" and blowing high speed fireballs at Juria. Juria quickly started to dash away while getting closer to Miyahara. Miyahara smirked before throwing a mass amount of shuriken in no discernible direction.

Juria with her Byakugan saw through this seemingly random move. Attached to each shuriken was a sharp nearly invisible ninja wire! She was blocked off from Miyahara momentarily. She didn't have any ninjutsu to get rid of these ninja wires with so she decided to hope for the best and jump over them. She gathered chakra in her feet and blasted off in the air.

Unfortunately for Juria, this was exactly what Miyahara was hoping for. Miyahara was already spinning her wrecking ball that was collecting all the shuriken and ninja wire that she threw earlier and set it on fire! She flung her flaming spiky wrecking ball at the mid-air female kunoichi. Juria screamed before the devastating attack landed.

But luckily for her Miyahara pulled back her attack at the last moment, freeing the girl from a painful and particularly horrifying end. She landed on her feet with the fear of death in the shape of a steel ball still in her eyes.

"Surrender princess. This isn't the only thing I have up my sleeve." Miyahara said in a boastful tone.

"I…. surrender…" Juria said.

"I'm stopping the fight here. And thus.. The winner of the first match, Miyahara Otsune, has passed the prelims!" Hayate said.

Miyahara's teammates and sensei cheered for her, prompting her to raise her arm in victory and start flexing. Causing some of the genin and jonin to laugh. The Trio of Demons however had a different look. Jabie was absolutely upset. The hyuuga girl he marked did absolutely nothing! She only got a few hits in before losing immediately! He was hoping those few hits she landed was enough to research some things about the Hyuuga clan's taijutsu. Esumi was interesting in taking that metal ball off of her hands if she happened to fight her. Broly didn't really find anything interesting about this match.

The electric board starting to speed through the contestant's names once again.

[Yada Esumi VS Uchibayashi Masazumi]

"YES! I'm next! I'm definitely gonna enjoy this battle!" Esumi cheered.

"Hmph. This is gonna be a piece of cake." Uchibayashi said.

The two walked into the preliminary arena before stopping a couple feet in front of each other.

"Now we will begin the second match. Please begin." Hayate said before Uchibayashi immediately dashed towards Esumi.

Uchibayashi slung his arm back and sent a punch towards Esumi's face.

"Great a brainless one. This should be fun enough to last me until this is over. I hope." Esumi said before dodging in an effortless manner and swiftly kicking Uchibayashi in the gut.

Uchibayashi was sent flying towards the other side of the arena! Everyone, including Esumi widened their eyes in shock. How could such a small girl generate such force in her body?! Esumi herself was thinking how could this guy be so weak and make it this far!? She might have to hold back a bit if she wants to have her fun. Uchibayashi, who was currently flying, was confused why he was moving so far away from his opponent and why did his stomach hurt so badly before crashing into the wall.

Esumi tch'd in annoyance and raised her gravity seal to level 8, the same as Jabie's, before walking over to see if this idiot lost before she could satisfy herself. She concentrated her chakra in her hand before waving all the dust away, only to see a dizzy boy walking around unsteadily while going through some hand signs. She only heard the words "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" before a stream of fire came from the boy's mouth.

Sadly due to his dazed state, his aim was very off and made it very easy for Esumi to dodge the beam of fire. Esumi grabbed her metal pipe like sword off of her back and appeared behind Uchibayashi. She smashed her weapon against the back of his leg, *CRACK* causing a rather uncharacteristic shriek to come from the dark and broody looking boy. His teammates looked in worry and slight anger. His sensei's face grew grim at the brutality this fellow leaf-nin shown.

Esumi on the other hand smiled widely at the sound of the hit. She looked at the boy kneeling on one knee. She heard the words "I…. sur-"

Esumi's face turned into one of a raging She-demon as she kicked the boy's jaw shut, nearly breaking it and his teeth!

"If you even think about saying those words, this will be the last time you ever say anything again!" Esumi warned with killing intent that shouldn't be seen on a girl her age. This caused many of the jonin to look seriously at the cruel, small blue-haired genin.

"How can she have such a high bloodlust at her age? What is her teacher teaching her?!"

"How could she treat a fellow member of her village in such a brutal way? Doesn't she have any comradery?!"

"Very unyouthful display."

Esumi walked over to the boy who was shivering in terror and started to wail on him more and more until eventually he looked at Hayate in the eyes. Pleading and begging to save him with just his eyes. Esumi stood over the boy with a terrifying smile on her face and swung downward with Basher.

Uchibayashi disappeared and a huge crack in the arena's ground formed from Esumi's attack. She was confused on how her punching bag disappeared before she saw him with the referee!

"Hey you sick prick! He didn't say he surrendered! Why did you jump in!?" Esumi shouted without restraint.

"Like I said earlier, I am the one who decides when the winner is clearly established. Anyway the winner for the second round, Yada Esumi, has passed the prelims." Hayate said with a light cough.

Esumi clearly displeased at the lack of a great finish returned back to Aomatsuna and Jabie with a pout on her face. The surrounding genin and jonin looked towards her.

"She's pretty scary for a leaf shinobi." Temari said to her brother.

"At least not all of them are as weak as they look." Kankuro agreed.

"Violent women are so troublesome.." Shikamaru said.

"I'm not so hungry after seeing that match…" Chouji said while putting away his chips.

"She doesn't look so tough!" Ino said slightly unconvinced in her self.

Jabie was snickering off to the side at Esumi. Esumi blew up and started to swing at Jabie in anger. Jabie dodged the attacks while still laughing.

"No fighting in the stands or you both will be disqualified." Hayate interrupted, causing Esumi to place Basher back on her back and look towards Hayate with a glare.

He ignored this and coughed as the electric board started to flash through the genin's names once again.

[Rock Lee vs Uehara Ruka]

"Here I go Gai-sensei!" Lee said before flipping off the balcony and landing inside the arena with a "stylish" entrance. His opponent however just walked normally.

The green jumpsuit genin met eyes with his female opponent. She wore thick glasses, a lavender jacket, and a black long skirt. Hayate signaled for them to begin and she started to go through hand seals. Lee however appeared in front of her instantly and punched towards her chest. This surprised the young kunoichi and she quickly stopped her jutsu and blocked. She was sent sliding backwards from the force of Lee's punch and her arms felt slightly numb.

She tried again to make the jutsu but was once again stopped by Lee. Lee after knocking her backwards followed up with a jump kick soaring towards her. Uehara dropped to the floor and rolled over to recover. As Lee recovered from his attack and dashed at Uehara once again but, Uehara finally made the hand signs for the jutsu she was attempting and shouted "Ninja Art: Needle Trick Jutsu!" in a very squeaky voice.

Lee stopped in his tracks. Suddenly hundreds and thousands of needles started to phase through the ground and ceiling of the arena. They all pointed towards him and suddenly started to bombard him! Lee tried to dodge as many as he could, but there was little place to hide in this wide opened area arena. He was pierced on all sides, throughout his entire body. He looked towards his meek looking opponent..

He reached out his bandaged hand towards her before suddenly forming it into a fist and having a gust of wind surround his body. His skin started to turn red as if he was heating himself up. His chakra started to flow visible around his body, surrounding him in a blue aura. He shouted "Gate of Opening! Release!" And suddenly all the needles that were pierced inside him disappeared and only left the same weak looking Uehara standing there with panic on her face.

"So you trapped me inside a genjutsu.. How sad I had to use this technique just to break free from a genjutsu." Lee said before suddenly appearing in front of Uehara. She was about to hop away but Lee punched her in the chest and smashed her in the ground. He returned to his normal form as he awaited Hayate's decision.

"The winner for the third round is Rock Lee." Hayate said while coughing into his fist.

The medical nin came in to collect Uehara and swiftly left with her on the stretcher. Miyahara looked at Lee with vengeance in her eyes.

"I'll make him pay for what he did to my cute teammate!" Miyahara shouted.

"I did it Gai-sensei! I made it!" Lee cheered before returning to his team.

"I wonder what was that technique he used… I need to find out.." Jabie murmured to himself.

"I don't think looking like a tomato would be a good look for you. You already look like a number of foods already!" Esumi laughed.

Broly had slight hint of a smile on his lips as well.

"Yeah yeah whatever Esumi! You're just jealous of my beautiful handsome body." Jabie stated with clear convictions.

This just caused Esumi to burst out laughing even harder and Broly to turn away.

The electronic board started to flash through names of the remaining genin.

[Sakura Haruno VS Shino Aburame]

"EWWWWWWWW! NO WAY AM I FIGHTING AGAINST BUGS!" Sakura screamed.

"Come on Sakura-chan you have to at least try!" Naruto said trying to convince her.

"NO WAY!" Sakura shouted louder.

Hayate dug in his ears with his finger before coughing lightly and saying "Shino Aburame is the winner for the fourth round."

[Neji Hyuga vs Dosu Kinuta]

The two fighters jumped in to the arena. Jabie looked in interest at the branch family Hyūga and the strange sound ninja with the device on his arm. Esumi looked at Neji with a gloating smirk on her face. Broly has had enough of the Hyūga family and is bored with them. Although this world has many interesting abilities, he hasn't seen much of it.

Jabie looked at the device on Dosu's arm. He was interested in it's effects. Did it shoot out a weapon? Does it need chakra to use? Is it connected to his chakra network? So many questions. Jabie just hoped that he wasn't so weak that the Hyūga boy will beat him instantly.

"It is your fate to lose this battle." Neji said calmly.

"I'll show you fate." Dosu said.

"Please begin." Hayate said.

Dosu stared at Neji.

"Since you won't come to me, I'll come to you!" Neji shouted.

Neji ran towards Dosu and pierced towards his chest with his fingers. Dosu blocked with his device and activated his secret technique! Neji's vision got blurry and he started to lose his balance. Dosu took advantage of Neji's moment of weakness and smacked him away with his metal gauntlet on his wrist. This appeared to clear him up.

"Your tricks won't help you overcome destiny!" Neji shouted before throwing some kunai at Dosu.

Dosu blocked the kunai with his metal gauntlet and rushed at Neji. Neji lowered his stance slightly further as Dosu came closer. Dosu swung at Neji's unprotected face and was expecting him to dodge completely. But Neji spun forward and tapped Dosu's arm in multiple places. He targeted the arm that held his Resonating Echo Speaker, rendering his weapon ineffective, but then he continued his assault upon the weaponless shinobi. He poked his thighs to make sure he couldn't jump away and continued to poke the sound genin multiple times and in multiple places.

By the time he was finished, he ended the onslaught with a double palm circular strike and blasted Dosu away. Dosu soared towards the opposite wall of the arena and fell with an audible *THUD* Neji looked at the referee to call the match already. Hayate went to check on Dosu before calling the match and declaring Neji the winner of this round. The medical team came out with a stretcher and quickly removed the lost fighter.

"Hm… So you can also use sound as a medium for chakra based attacks huh… There is not much chakra can't do if you think about it.." Jabie said.

'I should get me a small instrument and try and use it with chakra..'

"Yeah I guess. Maybe you can even use syrup as a medium for water chakra ya nerd. Or freaking booze or something. It'd be real neat." Esumi said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

This caused Jabie to shout in excitement from his friends brilliance.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND TO THE POSSIBILITIES?!" Jabie grabbed his female friend in a bear hug and raised her while spinning and hugging her.

Ignoring her protests and attacks while her face reddened at suddenly being hugged by him.

"GET OFF ME YOU FAT IDIOT!" Esumi yelled before punching him away with her face completely red.

Jabie finally sobered up at his bloody nose and apologized to his friend. Broly was humored at their interactions and once again turned around so they didn't see him smile at that.

[Kiba Inuzuka VS Naruto Uzumaki]

"Yes! Its my time to shine!" Naruto said while jumping down into the arena.

"Come on Akamaru! Let's get this show on the road! Yahoo!" Kiba shouted with his dog barking behind him as they dove off the upper level to the arena.

Hayate signaled for them to begin.

"I'll make this easy on you Naruto! I'll down you in one blow!" Kiba said boastfully before getting on all fours and having his body give off chakra on certain parts of his body.

His appearance started changing slightly. His canine teeth grew longer, his finger and toenails grew sharper, and his eyes became more wild with his pupils turning into slits.

He sped off and elbowed towards Naruto. Naruto started to remember his training in the Forest of Death with Esumi and them. He was forced to fight against the terrifying and huge creatures there without any techniques except the basic academy ninjutsu and taijutsu! He looked at his opponent and tried to compare him to the creatures of the Forest of Death and just couldn't take him seriously.

Naruto started to laugh while holding his gut at his incoming opponent. This enraged the dog-like boy and he elbowed Naruto in the stomach. Naruto slid back slightly while still laughing as hard as before. His annoying laughter started to cause murmur in the upper levels.

"Has Naruto gone crazy..?" Sakura asks to Sasuke.

"Who knows?" Sasuke replied.

"He really hasn't changed much from the academy.." Shikamaru says with a sigh.

"That's Naruto for you!" Chouji agreed.

'I hope Naruto-kun is alright…' Hinata thought worriedly.

"I'd probably laugh if i had to fight a dog boy too." Esumi said nonchalantly.

"Naruto isn't ready to become a ninja capable of fighting Kiba if this is how he is." Kurenai said to Kakashi.

"I'm sure he just thought of a funny joke. Nothing to be worried about." Kakashi responded half heartedly.

Kakashi knew exactly how strong Naruto was from his team's bell test.


	41. Preliminaries (Part 2)

"You're nothing but a little pup Kiba!" Naruto bellowed while wiping his tears away from his laughter.

"I'll show you a little puppy, last place! Come on Akamaru!" Kiba shouted while flicking a soldier pill into his mouth and also his own's.

Akamaru's fur started to turn red. His behavior changed into one that would fit more of a wild beast than a tiny dog that his appearance shows. He started to slob and drool while his fangs grew sharper. Akamaru jumped on top of Kiba's back and Kiba formed a hand sign while shouting, "Man Beast Clone!" A cloud of smoke formed around the man and dog duo. Naruto waited patiently for his opponent to finish.

As the smoke cleared up, it revealed two Kiba's! One taking the place of Akamaru's spot on top of Kiba's back and the other one crouching. The two clones separated and ran towards Naruto on opposite sides. They both leaped towards Naruto with their claws/hands stretched out. Naruto back flipped out of the way as they landed and cracked the ground slightly with their attack. The two clones recovered and quickly went back on the offensive. Naruto instead of retaliating decided to humiliate Kiba by acting like a clown instead of fighting him seriously!

He started to make funny faces at the two clones of Kiba. Every time they missed an attack he would laugh at them and gloat and taunt. Eventually this enraged the two Kiba's so badly they decided to step it up a notch. They started to claw the air while spinning around until they formed two spinning grey drills! Naruto's face suddenly turned serious. He realized he wouldn't be able to play around with Kiba as he had been so far.

"Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang!" The Kiba's yelled as they drilled towards Naruto.

Naruto pushed off the ground and hopped over the two drills while yelling.

"TRY AGAIN DOGGY BOY!"

The two Kiba's quickly recovered and attempted the technique again. Naruto this time was already prepared, while he was in the air he created 3 shadow clones.

Those shadow clones started to copy Kiba's movements! They started to claw into the air before transforming into three orange drills! But instead of aiming right for Kiba and his clone, they all spun off into different directions and crashed into the arena's walls! The audience gasped at the blonde's ingenuity!

"How is he able to copy Kiba's move?! He doesn't have eyes like yours!" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Seems like he isn't as much as a loser as I thought he was." Sasuke replied.

"Kiba-kun is not going to be happy about this…" Hinata said quietly.

"From his current state, you can certainly see he's not happy about this development." Shino said.

"Hey Aomatsuna! He did the same thing you did! Kind of." Esumi pointed out.

"It seems as so." Broly said.

"HEY YOU COPIED MY MOVE!" One of the Kiba's shouted.

"I didn't see your name on it." Naruto said shamelessly.

"IT'S THE SAME TECHNIQUE THAT I USE YOU COPY CAT!" Kiba shouted even louder.

"No way. No way. It's just a coincidence." Naruto said while rubbing his hair and looking into the sky.

The two Kiba's growled and threw purple smoke bombs that robbed most of the upper level watcher's view. While also taking away Naruto's view as well. Naruto was suddenly kicked in the back and knocked forward. He almost fell but caught himself before nearly being kicked in the chin by another incoming pair of feet!

Naruto put his fingers together in the classic shadow clone hand seal, before creating 4 shadow clones and locking hands with them. They started to spin rapidly in a tornado-like manner. Clearing away the smoke and revealing the two Kiba's once again. But after they cleared the arena of smoke they didn't stop spinning. They shot up into the air together and formed Kiba's Fang over Fang technique once again, merging into a larger orange drill that dove straight towards Kiba.

One of the Kiba's hopped on the others back before also forming the same technique and shot forward to clash head on with Naruto's copy of his technique! The audience looked in suspense at the incoming duel between similar techniques. Hayate got ready to call the match soon.

"Naruto definitely has dog boy beat. I mean 5 beats 2." Esumi said.

"He should have chosen a different choice of action for sure." Jabie said.

"What a fool." Broly stated.

The winds surrounding the two? Seven fighters? Started to get pulled into the two drills as the tunneled towards each other. The orange drill coming to crash down and the grey drill drilling towards the heavens.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

A fierce gust of wind blew from the impact of the two techniques. Blowing back many of the watcher's hair and clothing's. Hayate was slightly blown back from the impact and slid while continuing to watch the outcome of the intense attacks.

*CRASH* A blur was seen blasting from the clash into the arena's wall. A painful groan and yelp was heard before a *THUD* was heard.

"HAHA YEAH! I DID IT!" Naruto shouted still midair, but with a banged-up appearance, zero clones, and some cuts on his outfit.

He landed before looking at Hayate with an expression that said "Come on. Tell everyone who's the winner of this round. Say his name."

Suddenly the movement of rubble was heard and a torn, bruised, and bloodied duo of man and dog emerged. Kiba's legs were shaking as he held a similar looking Akamaru in his arm. He was staring at Naruto as if he was not willing to lose and was ready to give everything to win this match. Naruto would have taunted Kiba, but he saw the seriousness in his eyes and decided otherwise. Kiba soon fainted afterwards.

"The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate said before the medical nin came and took Kiba and his dog to the infirmary.

Naruto cheered once again before returning to his team's location.

"Not an unexpected outcome." Broly said

"The dumb idiot should've kicked him and his dog back down when they got up." Esumi said.

"I believe if he dodged when Naruto was above him, he could've stayed a bit longer to show off his prowess." Jabie spoke.

[Ino Yamanaka VS Kankuro]

The two fighters met in the middle. One with a determined look on her face. The other with a smirk as if there was no way he could lose. Hayate signaled to start and Ino immediately threw some kunai at Kankuro. Kankuro dodged them and Ino immediately followed up with a straight punch to the face. Kankuro dodged once more but soon found a kick heading straight for his midsection. He couldn't dodge this so he smiled. *THUD*

"OWWWWWWWW! What the heck is your body made of freaking wood?!" Ino shouted while holding her leg.

Suddenly Kankuro leaped and punched right towards the slightly injured Ino. Ino quickly put down her hurt leg and nearly dodged. Kankuro's fist slightly touched her shoulder and the force behind it was definitely too much to be normal.

Ino looked at the wrapped figure on the ground that Kankuro had brought into the arena and then at Kankuro himself. She noticed something similar about the two of them..

'The hair is the same! But what does that mean?! And why is his body so hard?!' Ino thought to herself.

Ino was constantly dodging Kankuro's attacks before kicking off his body and throwing a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it at the wrapped figure. This caused Kankuro to quickly return back to the wrapped figure he left on the ground and take the attack for it. *BOOM*

The audience are shocked and confused about why he would take an explosive kunai for some dumb ninja tool he has until pieces of wood started to fall to the ground. From the explosion, came a six-armed, 3-eyed puppet! The puppet flew towards the surprised Ino. From it's wrist a sharp blade shot out.

Ino didn't lose her nerve. Ever since the battle with the Blue Man, she and her team decided to take their training a bit more seriously in case something like that were to ever happen again. If their sensei wasn't there they could have easily been targeted and kidnapped. Ino dodged the blade and threw another explosive kunai at the puppet. This time however it decided to dodge the flying explosion and shoot out a flurry of senbon from its mouth. Ino quickly substituted herself with the explosion kunai and appeared over the wrapped figure once more with a kunai in her hand.  
The wrapped figure started to move before quickly hopping out of the wraps and Ino's attack. It was Kankuro inside that was wrapped up and not some ninja tool after all!

"I knew you were hiding something important in there!" Ino shouted before quickly attacking the real Kankuro. Kankuro was sweating a little bit due to the close call he had there and the fact that taijutsu is not his forte. He substituted himself with his puppet to gain some distance away from the blonde-haired girl. Ino was slashed at by the puppet who had some wrist knives out. Her clothes were getting slashed and sliced, but no skin contact has been officially made.

She saw some type of purple liquid on the wrist knives and promptly decided to avoid getting hit by them. She was all out of explosive kunai, so she decided on the next best thing. Her body! Ino ducked under the puppet and swiftly kneed it in the chin, knocking it up and away for a couple of seconds. She then stood straight up before making a strange circular hand sign. She aimed at the puppet that recovered and was diving straight for her.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" After Ino shouted this, her body went limp along with Kankuro's puppet who fell straight down from the air. Kankuro and most of the audience was confused on what happened. He flexed his fingers to try and move his puppet.

'I didn't know the mind transfer jutsu worked on puppets.' Shikamaru thought.

"I guess that last minute training I gave you three worked pretty well. I'm proud of Ino." Asuma stated to his students.

"There's that annoying unseeable jutsu. Well it doesn't work against me anymore though!" Esumi stated.

"I'm sure the Yamanaka clan works in the spiritual side of chakra more than a mix or the physical side of it." Jabie informed.

Broly flexed his neck as he started to get used to the cursed seal mark on his neck and feeling its strange chakra.

"So this is the clan that takes over the mind and body of the enemy. I could use that." Aomatsuna said.

After Kankuro flexed his fingers to try and control his puppet, it slowly raised as if it was a ghost from a cemetery. His puppet turned around and suddenly took off towards him! Kankuro was shocked and still confused! His puppet was careening towards him and he felt unsafe and uneasy about it. He tried to dodge but the puppet grabbed his leg and slammed him on the ground.

"Idiot." Gaara commented about his brother.

"He really should get something besides his puppet to attack with…" Temari said with a face palm.

After slamming him into the ground, the puppet then wrapped around him and started to crush Kankuro. Kankuro's bones creaked and he shouted in pain.

"Surrender or I'll break all your bones" The puppet said in Ino's voice but more mechanized.

"You! You.. You took over my puppet's body with that weird jutsu of yours!" Kankuro squeezed out.

"Yep! Now give up or I'll squeeze a lot harder makeup boy!" Ino threatened.

Kankuro gave his surrender and Ino returned back to her body. Hayate declared Ino the winner and Kankuro walked back to his siblings in defeat, while Ino returned to her team in celebration.

"I should kill you for losing so pathetically." Gaara said with a glare in his eyes. This response caused Kankuro to shiver and sweat. Gaara simply turned away and didn't bother with him anymore.

"Nice job Ino! You were awesome!" Chouji said.

"You know it! I did great!" Ino said while fist pumping into the air.


	42. Preliminaries (Part 3)

The electronic scorer started to flash through names as everyone looked in suspense. Some looking forward to their turn and others hoping they get paired up with someone weak looking.

[Tenten VS Yamanaka Homi]

"He has the same last name as that last girl. They must have the same abilities." Tenten said before hopping down into the arena.

"You look pretty weak. Try not to waste my time too much eh?" Homi says while unsheathing a tanto (Small katana)

"Hehehe. Bringing out a weapon against the Weapon Mistress of Konoha? I'll show you how to use that!" Tenten said.

"Who do you think will win fatty? I think the blondie's gonna have her beat." Esumi chatted.

"I'm not so sure. I think Tenten noticed the similarities between Ino and this guy since they have the same last name and hair color. So she wouldn't likely stand still to be attacked by the mind transfer jutsu or be caught off guard."

"Just two worthless bugs. Nothing special." Broly added.

Hayate signaled the two fighters to begin and Tenten took out a scroll and summoned a tanto with a puff of smoke. It was the exact same kind as Homi's tanto. Homi smirked as he dashed towards the female fighter. They both clashed blades with nice loud clang and sparks began to fly. Tenten was slightly stronger than Homi catching the boy off guard. He broke off the clash and low kicked Tenten off her feet. He followed up with a downward slash from above her.

Tenten quickly rolled out of the way and threw 4 shurikens at Homi. Homi deflected them all and dashed towards her again. Tenten took out her scroll again and summoned an hundreds if not thousands of different types of sharp weapons that flew towards Homi at high speeds. Homi deflected most of them while dodging the rest. He started to go through hand signs after escaping the assault and shouted, "Overwhelming Darkness Jutsu!"

Suddenly complete blackness was starting to close in on Tenten from all sides. Everyone and everything was suddenly gone! The darkness started to approach her and etch onto her body. She could feel her body, but she was rapidly losing sight of her own body. She was about to scream but then she lost all control over her body!

"What a fool… Do none of these so called "senseis" teach their students how to break genjutsus? Our village is really weak.." Jabie said sadly.

"If I had my own village, I would definitely do better than ours is doing currently. Well in the shinobi department anyway."

"Focus on getting strong enough to spar with me at my full strength. Then you can talk about creating a village." Broly said.

"Ahaha… You're right Aomatsuna. Hahaha… What was I thinking?" Jabie replied slightly frightened if Aomatsuna would really make him train with him at his full power.

Tenten raised her hand and suddenly spoke. "I Tenten hereby for-"

"NOOOO! Tenten you trained too hard to lose like this!" Lee shouted to his teammate.

Homi who was currently possessing Tenten felt slight resistance after hearing that voice, but he quickly overpowered it and continued onward ignoring the foolish boy in the green jumpsuit.

"Forfeit this match." Tenten completed.

"Tenten has surrendered this match and the victory goes to Homi Yamanaka." Suddenly Tenten dropped to her knees and Homi returned to his body.

Homi sheathed his tanto and walked back towards his team with a gloating smirk on his face. Tenten had tears ready to drop from her eyes before Gai appeared behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He body flickered them both back to their stands before the electronic board starting flashing again.

"Gai-sensei…. Was all my training for nothing…? I got beat so easily… and had nothing to show for it." Tenten said barely containing her sobs.

"Tenten. You have not trained for nothing. You have shown all of us your beautiful flames of youth. Don't let this one failure stir you away from your chosen path of becoming a powerful kunoichi. Stick this failure on your back and overshadow it with your shining rays of hard work and perseverance!"

"Heheh.. You're kind of cool sometimes Gai-sensei…" Tenten said with a sob as she got up and wiped her tears away.

Guy shined his signature smile and threw a thumbs up towards Tenten which caused her to laugh again.

[Kin Tsuchi VS Aomatsuna Hakuseki]

"Finally. Even though she looks weak. Its better to actually do something." Broly said as he body flickered into the arena.

Kin hopped down from her team's area with an arrogant smile on her face.

"You should give up while you can shorty. This isn't a daycare center." Kin insulted.

Broly looked at Hayate, waiting for him to start the battle.

"You'll regret ignoring me kid!" Kin yelled as Hayate started the match.

She threw two senbons with bells attached to them at Broly. Broly lightly stepped to the side as the senbons stuck to the arena's wall. She threw more senbons at Broly, but this time some had bells attached and some didn't. This would normally force an ordinary shinobi to watch out for all the senbons, but for Broly it was nothing more than child's play.

A bell sound rung. But Broly didn't notice any senbons being thrown his way. He focused his vision and found a very thin ninja wire attached to the bells that were thrown at him. As the first bell started to ring, more bells started to ring out. Broly felt a slight trickle of foreign chakra enter his ears. He was about to quickly flush it out, but he decided to see exactly what his opponent was planning.

Kin started to multiple and Broly could not tell which Kin is the real one. She started to laugh and this caused an echo of many laughs.

"Interesting ability. I would have to thank you worm for this." Broly said before raising his foot and crashing it into the arena's ground. A burst of air and concrete shrapnel blasted towards Kin. Kin dodged the incoming attack and smirked.

"Is that all you got? How pathe-" Kin fell to the ground holding her ears. She screamed loudly before she started bleeding from her ears and went unconscious.

Almost everyone in the arena was confused on how Aomatsuna won, when she clearly dodged his attack. Broly smiled devilishly before staring at Hayate who has yet to call his victory. He quickly came back to before announcing Aomatsuna as the winner. Broly returned next to Jabie and Esumi.

'Although this chakra energy isn't as destructive and powerful as ki, it is much more diverse in its uses." Broly thought to himself.

"That's just like how that sound ninja's move worked! Did he somehow figure out their techniques from experiencing it once?!" Lee shouted, alerting the rest of the ninjas.

"Impossible!" The last of the sound ninja shouted.

Broly heard Jabie muttering about how chakra has so many mediums its able to travel through and something else, so he quickly tuned him out when he got like that. Broly looked up to the board and saw who was fighting next.

[Yoroi Akadō vs Gaara]

Gaara's figure had sand swirling around him until he appeared in the arena from the balcony! He somehow teleported with his sand into the arena. Yoroi hopped down from the balcony into the arena with his face mask hanging off his mouth.

"Are you both ready?" Hayate said.

"Get ready to lose kid." Yoroi said to Gaara.

Hayate signaled the match to begin and Yoroi made a hand sign before his hand took on a blue flame-like aura around it. He quickly dashed towards Gaara with a smirk. Gaara's teammate Temari looked on in ridicule at this poor sound ninja's choice.

"Getting into Gaara's range is suicidal. This match will be over in seconds." Temari said to no one in particular.

"Why is that random sand kunoichi?" Esumi who scooted over to her due to boredom with an innocent smile on her face.

"Because Gaara's sand is one of the ultimate defense and ultimate offense. Just watch how this idiot will soon lose his life." Temari said before realizing someone was actually conversating with her.

"What are you doing over here short stack? Go play with your little leaf buddies." Temari said.

Esumi would've liked to slice this sand broad into a million pieces for making fun of her height, but she had a mission to do. Aomatsuna wanted to find out why the red-haired boy with the bottle on his back was so different from the rest of the other genin. And it was her job to figure that out through some expert investigation skills. Kind of like a real kunoichi!

"What's so special about his sand? It looks like normal ole sand to me." Esumi said with an unconvinced tone.

"Tch. Just watch ya little brat." Temari said as she and Esumi looked at the fight.

Yoroi was about to grab Gaara's head but a wall of sand interrupted his plan and quickly fell to the ground. Yoroi was confused but he continued to try and grab the short boy's head. More sand came in front of the sand genin that continually fell from contact with the strange sand.

"What's this strange sand!? It has chakra in it!" Yoroi yelled before coating his other hand also in a blue flame-like pattern and swiped multiple times at Gaara.

More and more sand came to replace the fallen ones, until Yoroi eventually landed a grab on the sand genin's head.

"I finally have you! You better surrender quick or suffer in pain!" Yoroi warned.

The fallen sand from before started to move slightly to anyone with keen eyes. Team 11 and maybe some of the jonin noticed but didn't think much of it. Esumi looked up at Temari who had a face that knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"Why does his sand have chakra in it? That's kind of weird don't ya think? Does he just build sand castles all day? Is that why he carries it around with him?" Esumi asked innocently.

"He was born with it.. Ever since he was young, he was able to control sand.." Temari says with a brief look of sadness on her face.

"Wow was his mom some sort of sand monster of something? Hehe that's like being born by a cow and being able to control milk." Esumi said.

This made Temari upset and glare at the blue-haired kunoichi who couldn't control her thoughts.

Esumi stared back with higher intensity, but Temari didn't give up on defending her brother. During this little glaring contest, the actual contenders were finishing up their battle. The sand that fell due to Yoroi's blue strange technique started to congregate behind him. It rose high in the air shocking the current watchers. Yoroi who heard the gasps and noises of the audience, turned around with his hand still clutching Gaara's head.

His face took on an expression of disbelief. The insanely high sand came crashing down with the momentum and intensity of a tsunami. Yoroi tried to quickly escape, but Gaara's sand captured his arm that was still attached to Gaara's head. Gaara had a malicious look on his face while Yoroi's took on one of doom.

The sand crashed on both contestants, filling the arena with nothing but a sand colored sea. Silence filled the building. Hayate looked in confusion. He was deciding whether to call it a draw.. or a suicide…

"He freaking killed himself! Hahahaahha milk boy killed by his own sand! Momma cow didn't save you from your own stupid sand! Hahahahahha" Esumi said while laughing loudly and breaking the silence.

Broly had a small smirk of his own at the thought of one of his own techniques killing himself. Jabie had a much more visible smile at Esumi's outburst and had some laughter to accompany him. Naruto started to laugh along with Team 11, who somehow caused most of the other genin to laugh as well despite how uneasy they felt towards the red-haired sand genin. Temari looked as if she was about to swing her large metal fan at Esumi's head. Esumi was too busy laughing her guts out to notice the pissed sand kunoichi and the fact that some sand near the center of the sand sea started to swirl around in a whirlpool shape.

Gaara came slowly rising from the sand and looked at Esumi with a death glare. Hayate visibly relieved at this outcome, announced Gaara the winner and soon let the board pick the next fighters.

Esumi giggled some more before quickly returning back to Team 11's side as Gaara returned next to his sister's. Jabie had a much more excited grin on his face as he noticed a blue small mini-version of himself land in his hand.

"Chakra absorption here we come! Esumi! Get ready to never run out of chakra again! Muahahahahahahaahah" Jabie shouted manically.

Esumi jabbed him in the face with her elbow to shut him up, due to all the eyes focusing on the fat crazy boy. Broly face palmed at the fact that Jabie still hasn't learned to take considerations for his surroundings even when he's excited. He decided to train him extra for that after this.

[Amai Jabie VS Morimoto China]

"Jabie! It's the girl that had a crush on you in the academy! Don't lose just because she's a little bit cute okay?!" Esumi said as she slapped Jabie's huge round back into the arena.

Jabie fell on his back and just looked up at his supposedly female opponent who had a crush on him. He didn't believe Esumi's words for a second. He rarely interacted with any females. As he saw her current expression he soon started to have second thoughts. The orange haired girl with swirly glasses had a face that was completely red. She kept adjusting her glasses as sweat started to slightly fall from her face.

"If you're ready or whatever, go." Hayate said while Jabie was still lying on his back and Morimoto was a sweating nervous wreck.

Jabie slowly got up as a red blush tinted the side of his cheeks. Although he wasn't interested in her, she was pretty cute to him. He looked at Aomatsuna, before noticing him nod. He sighed in relief due to the fact he didn't have to completely decimate this girl.

"You can go first if you like." Jabie said politely.

This only caused the girl to turn into even more of a mess while trying to take out her kunai. Her swirl-tinted glasses looked perfectly with her currently confusing display. She ran at Jabie with the kunai before taking multiple swipes at him in a hasty manner. Jabie felt a little bit bad that this girl is letting her emotions control her during battle, but then again Aomatsuna also lets that happen to him sometimes.

'But now that I think about it Aomatsuna doesn't really look so sloppy when he loses it.'

Jabie smacked her hand that was carelessly swing around the dangerous ninja knife. She dropped her kunai and looked at Jabie with tears in her eyes.

'Oh jeez. What a dangerous opponent. Those tears nearly got me good.' Jabie thought before closing his eyes and palming towards Morimoto's stomach.

He waited for the nice impact to hit the girl, but felt nothing. His face took on a look of confusion before he slowly opened his eyes and noticed she was also closing her eyes.

He thrusted a palm right towards her that was loud enough to cause the entire audience to hear the sound of before watching her daintily dodge the incoming attack and form a high kick that swiftly rose as elegant as a swan taking off from the lake towards Jabie's neck. Jabie's eyes widened in surprise before he thought of something fun to do. He hopped away and blew out a bubble and whispered something into it. It soon flew away at a slow peaceful speed at the currently vision-less kunoichi who was hearing intently on her surroundings. She got into the basic academy stance due to not hearing any sounds, before hearing a bubble pop next to her ear and saying, "Hey cutie."

Morimoto yelped girlishly before turning as red as a ruby gem. Jabie silently appeared behind her and chopped her on the neck. Her eyes lost focus and her body lost control. She fainted and fell towards the ground. Jabie was deciding whether or not to catch her, before noticing her teammate the muscular-looking girl appear and catch the falling cutie like a prince out of a fairy tale.

"Jabie Amai has won this round of the preliminaries." Hayate said.

Jabie body flickered back near his team while Miyahara hopped beautifully with the sleeping Morimoto in her arms in princess carry position. Causing some of the female genin to daydream about their future prince doing that for them. Jabie returned to a sly-looking Esumi.

"Hohoho Lady Killer Jabie huhhhh" Esumi said while jabbing Jabie in the side.

"Hey Cutie. Wanna experiment later with our bodies?" Esumi mimicked in a perfect Jabie voice, embarrassing him.

"I would never say such a thing." Jabie denies with a red blush.

"As long as it doesn't get in the way of training, I don't care what you do otherwise." Broly said, prompting the redness on his face to increase even more.

[Misumi Tsurugi VS Hinata Hyūga]

Hinata and Misumi both hopped down and faced each other. The glasses wearing shinobi with the face mask stood across from the cream-colored hooded-jacket girl with slight lavender feature-less eyes. The man had an arrogant look on his face as he looked at his weak-looking opponent.

"You should give up while you can. You don't look like you're fit to be a ninja." Tsurugi insulted.

"I can be a ninja too. If I try my hardest." Hinata said as she made a hand sign and forced the veins around her eyes to become visible and tighten.

Hayate signaled the fighters to begin. Tsurugi dashed towards the meek looking girl and struck with his fist. Hinata attacked with her palm towards his fist.

*BAM*

The two slid back from the impact and Tsurugi looked at his arm in alarm. He tried pulsing chakra through it, but it seems like it was slightly strange for some reason. He ignored this ominous feeling before rushing straight back at the girl he thought was just a weakling.

So he charged her once again in the same manner as before. Hinata looked up at a certain yellow blonde who was also watching her. Her eyes filled with a certain something and she ducked the incoming attack and did a sweeping low kick. Tsurugi smirked before hopping over the attack and grabbing the Hyūga heiress's throat. Hinata choked out a gasp before feeling her opponent's hand stretch! He started to coil his body around her body entirely before he ended up behind her back with her completed entangled in his limbs.

Hinata squirmed and struggled before almost deciding to give up entirely. Her eyes looked for the familiar color of orange, only to meet the eyes of a familiar looking cousin of hers looking in disappointment. Seeing that felt even more terrible than the shinobi strangling her and crushing her bones. Maybe it would be best if she gave up here.. She's always been such a disappointment to her family..

"HINATA! DON'T GIVE UP! SHOW THAT STRECHTY FREAK WHAT YOUR MADE OF!" Naruto yelled in support for the weak-willed kunoichi.

This sudden outburst caused Hinata's body to surge with energy. She built up chakra around all of her tenketsu points before releasing them all and blasting Tsurugi away. Tsurugi flew away with his limbs elongated and smashed into the arena wall. Hinata, who looked completely ready for a round two, took up the basic gentle fist stance in preparation for her opponent. Hayate looked over and noticed that Tsurugi was knocked out from the impact of Hinata's attack and the hit into the wall.

"Hinata Hyūga is the winner of this match." Hayate said

"Good job out there Hinata." Shino congratulated.

"I'm so proud of you Hinata!" Kurenai said.

"Nice job Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"Thank you… thank you all.." Hinata replied.

[Temari vs Chouji]


	43. The End of the Preliminaries!

Temari and Chouji stood face to face. Temari had a victorious looking smirk on her face.

"I hope you fight as well as you eat." Temari said before Hayate started the match.

"Just watch and see!" Chouji said in response before making a hand sign and shouting, "Expansion Jutsu!"

Chouji's body puffed up into the shape of a water balloon and gained some height to where he easily was taller than most of the genin in the arena. He left his limbs the same size before he stuck them inside his puffed-up shirt. He then rose in the air by blasting chakra from his feet and starting to roll like a bowling ball in the air. Chouji landed on the ground and started to roll at Temari at a pretty mediocre speed.

Temari opened her fan and revealed two purple circles that were etched on it. She then swung her opened fan towards the rolling Akimichi. A fast gust of wind blasted into Chouji, slowing his assault greatly before eventually blasting him back into the wall. Chouji got lodged into the wall from the impact of his own rolling and the wind!

Chouji struggled to get himself free. Temari just stood and watched with a look of absolute disbelief.

'This is my opponent? He can barely fight!' Temari sighed before pulling her fan back launching another wind blast at Chouji who had finally gotten himself free.

His eyes widened in terror before he quickly hid back inside himself with his clan's jutsu and was launched into the wall even further.

Seconds go by before any sort of noise is heard from the large boy. But all of a sudden, rumbling was heard from the hole where Chouji was forced into. A dizzy, off-balanced chubby boy in his regular form came walking out. He was walking all over the place with his eyes in spirals.

"I won't. I won't lose. I won't lose just yet…" Chouji managed to say before falling over and snoring.

"Is this match over or what?" Temari said in an upset manner.

"The winner of this match is Temari from the Village Hidden in the Sand!" Hayate announced before Temari returned back to her position next to her brother.

"Well that was disappointing." Jabie said.

"That match was totally useless! He hasn't learned anything as a genin, since his time from the academy!" Esumi said. "She didn't even beat the fat idiot's head in and make fun of him for being so pathetic!"

"Worthless." Aomatsuna also replied.

"At least his fires of youth shone as brightly as they could for him." Lee said.

"It was simply his fate." Neji added.

[Sasuke vs Zaku]

"Finally. I get to fight." Sasuke said before clutching his neck where the curse mark seal was at.

He was hoping it didn't interfere with his fight, but it seemed to activate whenever he used chakra. So it seemed he had to deal with this guy whose arms he had broken during the second exam. Should be easy enough right?

"I will get my revenge for my arms!" Zaku yelled as he hopped down from the balcony.

Sasuke leapt over the railings and stood face to face with the sound ninja whose arms he broke.

"Don't blame me for what happens if you go through with this match." Sasuke warned before having Kakashi whisper something into his ear. His face took on a look of shock, before quickly turning into a contemplative one.

"Begin." Hayate said when Kakashi left the match area.

Zaku pulled out his good arm from his cast and aimed it at Sasuke.

"It turns out I didn't get them both." He said with a smirk.

This pissed Zaku off. He immediately shouted, "Sound Wave!" and a fast-moving flurry of wind traveled towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged before running towards Zaku. Zaku attacked the incoming Sasuke with his good arm. Sasuke blocked with his own arm and punched with his other towards Zaku's face. Zaku moved his head to dodge Sasuke's fist but missed the fact that Sasuke has now ducked and did a sweeping kick.

Zaku fell from the sweeping kick and landed on his back. He groaned in pain before noticing Sasuke's bottom heel heading straight towards his face! He quickly rolled over before hearing multiple sounds of impact coming for him. He decided to roll over one last time before blasting at Sasuke with his sound wave attack. Unfortunately for Sasuke, his curse mark decided to act up at this time and force him to take the attack head on.

Sasuke was launched off his feet towards the opposite wall of Zaku. Zaku slowly stood up while taking heavy breathes. He had a satisfied smirk on his face before slowly walking over towards Sasuke. Sasuke was struggling to fight against the curse mark that was spreading over his body somewhat. It was receding and advancing. Sasuke knew he couldn't let this thing take over him or Kakashi would take him out of the match and prevent him from furthering in the chunin exams. He summoned all the willpower he could from his very being to clash against this thing.

The jonin were watching Sasuke's skirmish against the dreaded seal. Kakashi was watching him like a hawk, ready to dive in and interrupt the match for his student's safety and future. They all saw how the seal slowly receded back and turn back in to the original 3 black tomoe form. Kakashi sighed in relief, while the rest of the jonin showed expressions of amazement.

Sasuke stood up with difficulty. He saw his opponent aiming towards him with one of his palms aimed directly at Sasuke. He then saw the sound genin smirk before blasting another sound wave attack at him. Sasuke swiftly dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way, causing his body to ache even more. Zaku appeared over the Uchiha with his foot raised above his face and a devious smirk. He dropped his foot to stomp the genius's face in the ground. Sasuke grabbed his foot to stop him from stomping him. Zaku increased the pressure. Sasuke's arms started to shake.

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing out there looking like a chump! Hurry up and show this guy the power of someone from Team 7!" Naruto shouted.

This seemed to give the last Uchiha boy some form of energy as his face took on a look of determination and his arms stopped shaking. He let go one of his arms holding up Zaku's foot, but punching him in the leg. Zaku quickly shook him off, but once he looked towards Sasuke's position he couldn't find him! He was about to start looking around until he noticed he appeared right under him!

But for this sound genin he didn't react fast enough. Sasuke kicked Zaku in the chin from right below him. The kick from the tired Uchiha launched the slightly crippled genin high in the air. Zaku looked around for Sasuke to prepare for any attack, but didn't notice where he was until it was too late.

"Hey isn't that my move!?" Lee shouted.

"Wow, how impressive. Being able to do a move from only seeing it once! Sasuke's so cool!" Sakura shouted.

"He's just a lame ole thief. Nothing special about stealing." Naruto dismissed.

Sasuke appeared under Zaku. "Shadow of the Dancing Leaf." Sasuke kicked Zaku in the ribs on the side where his arm was broken, causing him to groan. He then elbowed him in the chest, causing their mid-air time to decrease faster. As they were about to land, Sasuke landed a brutal heel kick on Zaku's stomach before sliding away painfully from the impact of his attack. Zaku spat out blood and stopped moving.

Sasuke held his head up slightly to show that he wasn't out of this fight quite yet. Hayate went over to Zaku's body to check him.

"He's done for this match. I am declaring Sasuke Uchiha as the winner. And since we had one fighter who has not fought yet, he will be automatedly moving into the third exam." Hayate stated.

"HEY HOW IS THAT FAIR!?" A familiar blonde shouted.

"It isn't. We had too many people past the second exam, and since you guys went too easy on each other or something this is your punishment." Hayate responded.

"This isn't so troublesome." Shikamaru said with a smile in response to getting a free pass to the final test.

"You're so lucky Shikamaru! We had to put our lives on the line and all you had to do was sit here. Totally unfair." Ino whined.

"I think it's because we didn't take so many people's scrolls…" Esumi said.

"I wanted to fight strong fighters. I didn't expect this to be the outcome of my actions." Aomatsuna admitted.

"You might still get the chance to Aomatsuna. We don't know how the final exam is gonna turn out yet." Jabie said.

And as soon as he stated that Hayate started to talk.

"And this concludes the preliminaries for the third exam. To all of you who have won, congratulations! The Lord Hokage will now say a few words." Hayate coughed slightly.

"As I told you before, your matches will be seen by everybody. Each of you will fight to represent the strength of your countries. I want you to do that by showing every inch of your power. This is also the reason why the finals will be held one month from now." Hiruzen said.

"Wait, so its not happening right now? Right here?" Rock Lee said a little upset at not being able to show his flames of youth more.

"No. You could say, it's a break for preparations. In additions to informing all the various country lords and shinobi leaders, this is the time needed to arrange for the gathering of the event. And this is also preparation time for you examination students." Hiruzen says as he takes a small break to smoke his small pipe.

"What are we preparing for?" Ino asked.

"We're preparing to fight our future opponents ya blonde bimbo! Its so simple to understand, but its taking forever to get through!" Esumi yelled irritated that this is taking so long.

"But we don't know who our opponents are." Shino said calmly.

"We're getting to that! Just shut up and let him finish!" Esumi shouted.

Hiruzen coughed at the temper of this small gifted kunoichi before starting again.

"The one month period should be used by you all to advance and improve yourselves. And to rest your wearily bodies. But before you all leave. Please grab a piece of paper from the box Anko is handing out."

Each genin grabbed a piece of paper from Anko.

"Now tell us the number on that piece of paper in order starting from left to right." Hiruzen said.  
12– Miyahara Otsune  
11 – Temari  
3– Yada Esumi  
13– Aomatsuna Hakuseki  
4– Rock Lee  
2 – Ino Yamanaka  
9– Naruto  
7 - Hinata Hyūga  
1- Shikamaru Nara  
15 - Shino Aburame  
5 - Amai Jabie  
8- Yamanaka Homi  
10 - Sasuke Uchiha  
14- Gaara  
6 – Neji

"Alright. I will have Ibiki now reveal to you all to the final exam." Hiruzen says as he hands a notebook to Ibiki.

Ibiki writes a few things before showing the contestants who they were fighting.

Shikamaru - 'How troublesome… I have to fight Ino..'

Ino – 'I won't lose against Shikamaru! I know all his skills!'

Esumi – 'I hope he won't be as boring as that time I faced him some days ago. He has a month to impress me.'

Lee – 'Yosh! Although she is quite scary she will make a great opponent!'

Jabie – 'How marvelous! I get to experience the famed Hyūga techniques first hand! I can't wait to finally gather enough data on how to use their techniques in my battle.'

Neji – 'Hmph. He doesn't look anything special. With my talent this should be easy.'

Hinata – 'I won't back down.'

Homi – 'Against the weak looking girl huh? Should be a piece of cake!'

Naruto – 'Yatta! I will finally get to fight Sasuke in a real battle, without any interruptions! I'm going to give it my all!'

Temari – 'Just a muscle brain.'

Miyahara – 'A cool beauty type opponent hm.. I prefer cute ones more though.'

Broly – 'This should be fun. He smells similar to Naruto with just extra sand and blood lust attached. It should be an entertaining fight.'

Gaara – 'Mother is screaming for his blood.. He must be quite strong to gather attention from her..'

Shino – 'I get to look forward to fighting one of two monsters. I better train hard this following month or I'll be crushed.'

"Okay you're all free to start strategizing or resting. With this I'll dismiss you all but are there any final questions before you all head off?" Hiruzen asked.

"I have one." Shikamaru said,

"Since it's a tournament, that would mean it would have only one winner right? So this means only one person can become a chunin then?"

"Incorrect. There will be me, the Kazekage, and lords of various countries watching the final test. There will be judges evaluating your abilities during the tournament and those who the judges choose to be chunin worthy will be selected as chunin. Regardless if you win or lose." Hiruzen explained.

"So anyone could be a chunin if we show those "qualities" you're looking for?" Esumi asked.

"Technically, yes everyone could become a chunin if they show the qualities the judges are looking for." Hiruzen answers.

"But at the same time no one could become chunin!"

After answering everyone's questions, the following participants started to leave. Team 11 was amongst the last the leave and was the only genin team that left with all their teammates still in the exams. Many jonin and watchers of the exam noticed this.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Naruto yelled at Team 11. He dashed towards them as they stopped.

"I wanted to ask you guys for some training tips for this upcoming month. I feel like Kakashi won't really teach me and Sakura-chan anything useful for some strange reason. I haven't asked him to train me yet, but just in case he says no for some reason I'll have a backup! And since we've been friends since we were kids we should help each other out right?" Naruto said in his usual loud boisterous voice.

"We are also enemies in this upcoming tournament Naruto." Esumi reminded him.

"Yeah but don't you guys love fighting strong people?! How about making me stronger and being able to enjoy our match even more than if you decided not to train me!" Naruto wisely said.

"That is quite perceptive of you Naruto." Jabie complimented.

"Yeah I'm pretty perspective. So so so what do you guys say?" Naruto asked.

'Creating strong enemies to fight a better battle with. My blood is excited at thought of creating stronger and stronger battles for me to relish in.' Broly thought to himself.

"Before I aid you though Naruto. You will owe me two favors in the near future. Broly said.

"Yeah sure we're friends! What do you want?" Naruto asked while already getting himself giddy over the training he will be able to accomplish with his friend's help.

"For now, nothing but later on you will find out."

"Jabie give him our notes from Ko with your added notes attached. If you don't live up to my expectations Naruto, expect your career as a shinobi to be over." Broly threatened with bloodlust that washed over Naruto.

"You betcha Aomatsuna-kun!" Naruto yelled before grabbing the notebook Jabie handed to him and running off to find his sensei.

Team 11 continued to walk towards their apartment grounds after watching Naruto dash off.

"Are you guys planning on training all this month? I saw some interesting techniques in the prelims I want to try messing with and taking them for myself." Esumi stated.

"I'm going to be testing various new ideas and implementing them along with my current repertoire of abilities." Jabie answered.

"I also saw some nice tricks I want to try. So I'm going to be training along with increasing my seal to the final level. Jabie increase yours by a level as well. You've been slacking off lately. If by the end of this month, you're not at a satisfactory level of improvement, expect Hell." Broly warned.

Jabie nodded in a fast manner before increasing his gravity seal to level to level 9. Broly increased his to the final level, level 10, and grunted as the impact of natural forces exponentially increased against his body. He grinned at the challenge, at the fight against the powers of the world itself. The more his body faces against these strange harsh conditions, the faster they will adapt to them. Jabie looked at the battle-freak Aomatsuna, who was overjoyed apparently by the restrictions brought on by the gravity seals. Although he did enjoy improving himself and his techniques, he didn't enjoy it as much as Aomatsuna seems to.

Jabie shared his knowledge of how to absorb chakra and stretch their bodies through his mini water clones who were actively performing diagnostics on Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi while they were performing their techniques. The info he got from the Hyūga girl was too minuscule to really count as anything, except for the fact that good chakra control is needed to perform the technique.

He warned them not to try to stretch their bodies, use the soft physique modification jutsu, until he can heal them so they don't suffer long-term hidden damages from overuse of the technique. He will try to do this by tonight, so he told Aomatsuna and Esumi to not train tonight. He has to stop by to buy a few things from the store.

Broly shared with Jabie and Esumi on how to use sound and chakra together, like what he did against the sound kunoichi. He told them how he was able to use it in his way due to his massive chakra reserves, so they should find some other way of implementing it in their styles. They both agreed and this is where Jabie split off from Esumi and Aomatsuna.

Esumi and Aomatsuna returned to their apartment grounds, only to see various white cloaked Jabie's with mini Jabie's on their shoulders. The pets Jabie brought back also had mini water clones on them! Esumi shook her head and sighed at her nerdy childhood friend. This is not an acceptable sight to come and see from a long day.

But suddenly two Jabie's dressed in waiter clothes had many steel trays with a pleasant, and inviting smell coming from them appeared in front of Aomatsuna and Esumi. They had mini clones on top of their shoulders that removed the top over the plates and revealed many different delicious looking foods. Esumi's jaw dropped and nearly caused a waterfall to spill out.

"If you would follow us please." One of the Jabie's said before leading the two genin into Jabie's kitchen table, that was filled with even more food. Broly's eyes widened, before he suddenly laughed in a joyous manner.

"What a pleasant surprise. I'm glad I met the two of you on that playground that day." Broly said before digging in.

This caused Esumi's heart and the clones of Jabie to jump, from the sudden emotional confession from Aomatsuna. This is their first time hearing him say something like this about them. One of the clones inside the room dispelled to let the original know what happened. She looked at Aomatsuna with tears hiding at the corner of her eyes. She shook them away before smiling happily also and digging in. The clones left the two alone to eat while leaving the tv on and remote nearby.

*WITH JABIE*

Jabie is currently at the store buying three different types of items. Many different alcoholic beverages under a transformation jutsu, many different syrup brands, and a Djembe, a small singular drum. After paying for the items, he walked away leaving a very confused store clerk who looked at him wondering what the hell he was playing tonight. He reached his apartment grounds to find Aomatsuna and Esumi has finished eating the food his water clones have made. He greeted them before asking them both to use the technique on all of their joints.

Broly and Esumi both stretched their joints and created quite the freaky sight for anyone who was not in the know. Esumi's and Broly's necks grew to the ceiling of the apartment while their arms and legs stretched all over the place while twisting and becoming longer. Jabie did the hand sign for his water mystical jutsu and started to heal all of their joints. He told them to revert back to normal and healed them a second time. To be absolutely sure though, he asked them to re stretch once again and revert back while healing them again.

"Okay you two should be good to use that move whenever you want. My water mystical palm jutsu slightly increases the body's natural healing process while also strengthening the area being healed." Jabie explained.

"I will get my water clones to do the same for me later, but for you two, we are done! You can go home and sleep." Jabie said with a smile.

"Good night Fatty and Suna." Esumi said with a yawn before heading off to her apartment door.

"Night." Broly and Jabie responded. Broly walked towards his apartment door and left Jabie to his own devices tonight.

After Broly washed himself up, he walked into his bedroom and laid down in preparation for sleep. He looked to the ceiling of his room and started to think. Think about the reason why he was brought to this world. Think about how differently this world is from his last one. Is there any similarities? Just why..? But overall Broly didn't think too hard on the topic. He enjoyed his current life, even at the cost of most of his power. He has something he didn't even know he wanted or could have in this life. Family… Someone to care about.. For him and to them.. Maybe he shouldn't have spent so much time chasing after Kakarot and spent it actually looking for something that meant something. Broly soon fell to sleep thinking about his current loved ones and wondered what else he would experience in this new strange world.


	44. Broly's Adventure!

*AT AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION*

Broly is walking through a rocky valley. The sky is cloudy and gray, but no signs of rain or storms in sight. Broly looked at the towering cliffs surrounding him on his left and right and grinned. For some reason he felt like he was going to find something very interesting at the end of this valley. This excited him to the point where he felt like rushing through the valley just to get to the end.

He and Jabie left Konoha secretly, to explore the world around them. Broly would have been fine training all month, if Esumi hadn't brought up the fact that they never left the village once since they've been alive. Broly has been in this world for 12 years now, and never even seen a sketch of it that wasn't in Konoha. He decided to explore this new strange world and see new sights and fight even stronger opponents. Only the jonin in his village would be enough to challenge him from what he's seen of Konoha excluding the combined teamwork of Esumi and Jabie.

Broly didn't choose anywhere specific to go. He just decided to walk whatever direction he wanted and that's how he ended up in this strange, gloomy, deserted place. Jabie on the other hand, chose a specific place to head to. The Land of Snow, or more specifically, the Village Hidden Among Snow. He somehow got hold of some information about strange technology that popped up in that village and wanted to investigate and find out exactly what type of information they are hiding.

Esumi was going to do the same thing Broly decided to do, until Anko appeared in Jabie's room somehow with a body flicker and kidnapped Esumi! Broly and Jabie weren't that worried. Broly was slightly irritated about his family discussion being interrupted so rudely but didn't think on it too long. Broly and Jabie didn't know what Anko wanted with Esumi specifically, but they knew it wasn't something to be worried about.

As Broly was thinking he suddenly started to notice strange images on the stone walls. Some were colored while the others were just gray. The images depicted some sort of four-legged animal with a long nose, horns near their mouths, large ears, and a tail. Some of the creatures had a spinning tail, like a pig. While some had long straight tails. And others had no tail!

At these strange paintings, Broly only started to feel hunger. But sadly, there wasn't an animal in sight as far as he could sense. His stomach growled in protest of the lack of intake of food. Broly continued his current pace throughout the valley, ignoring his stomach's fierce rebuttal of such actions. The images started to appear more and more frequently the further he ventured down the empty valley.

A loud roaring, echoing noise vibrated throughout the valley. Broly stopped dead in his tracks and flexed his fingers in excitement. His saiyan nature was flaring at the thought of a possible fight against an unknown enemy of unknown strength. Until it was abruptly shut down by the following words.

"Prove your mettle human. Or face eternal imprisonment as our slave!" A high-pitched voice threatened.

Broly sighed before he was suddenly transported into a wide and open plain that had nothing but green grass, blue skies, and white clouds. This put Broly on guard as he didn't even realize he was under a genjutsu! With his natural defenses, no genjutsu should be able to escape his notice. Even if he could not dispel it. He should be able to sense the fact that he was under it!

How infuriating. How insulting..

"COME OUT AND DIE! FACE ME!"

No response is given, except the cool breezing wind passing through the grasslands. Broly's fury raised even higher. A large force of wind blasted from Broly and his figure radiated energy. He turned into a super saiyan! The entire grass field was swaying with a fierce dance. The disembodied voice from earlier sudden shrieked in terror before the wide and open plain disappeared and a mountainous area appeared.

In front of Broly stood a small creature that resembled the images he saw earlier. The creature was on the ground, shivering, crying, and staring at Broly with absolute terror. Broly saw the small creature and reverted back to his normal form. It's just a dumb child. Not worth crushing.

"Tell me how you are able to teleport me. Or die." Broly threatened

"I… my… its.. Its my dads! He knows all about it! Please.. don't hurt me… It was just a prank…" The small creature begged.

Broly stepped forward and suddenly three more creatures appeared. Each one varying in size and color from each other. They were bigger versions of the child creature. The three creatures stood on two feet. But the only thing similar to anything human with the creatures were their mannerisms, chest, and five-fingered hands. Everything else was nearly the same as depicted from the pictures earlier in the valley.

The creatures had a long weird shaped nose that stretched and was elongated. They had horns that sprouted off from the side of their weird nose and each creature had a different sized horn. The tallest one's face horn seemed to be the thickest and longest. Their ears were the second largest part of their bodies if you don't include their muscular body structure. The creatures had strange feet. It was like a one huge foot that had 4 nails on the front and 3 nails on the back of their feet. It seemed as if they were always walking on the tips of their toes.

Broly couldn't see if they had tails. The three creatures had a face that resembled anger, wariness, and terror as they faced Broly head on. Broly took another step forward. He was interested in knowing whether their courage or their fear will hold them together or break them apart. The three creatures clumped up together while wearing their strange clothing's that resembles robes. The tallest and the least fearful of the four, from what Broly could tell with his lack of shaking, only wore a robe over his lower body. Each of the four creatures were colored different shades of blue with the shades getting darker the older they were.

From Broly's hand, a strange brown liquid started to pool together and form the shape of a sphere. Broly's face took on a devilish smile. The four creatures panicked and huddled even closer. The tallest of the four stood in front of the others. He clapped his palms together before stomping the ground heavily.

*BOOOOOOOM*

The rocky ground around the four creatures suddenly cracked and groaned. The ground beneath them then shot off into the sky with startling speed! The four creatures were relieved until they noticed Broly right above them! In his hand, held a strange gray liquid ball that he was aiming right towards the middle of the four. The tallest of the four creatures face turned grim as he kept his hands in their original position to continue maneuvering the platform. The second tallest and third tallest of the creatures quickly smashed their fists together and the original platform the four creatures stood on grew extra "arms" from the sides and merged together to form a dome-like shield over the four.

Broly's attack reached the four creatures' shield who tried to escape from him. The ball latched on to the shield, which caused Broly to grin victoriously before he created a single hand sign.

"Die!" Broly shouted as the grey liquid coated the dome shield and caused it to start crumbling right away.

The four creatures quickly panicked and the tallest controlled the tall platform they were on to swiftly lower and return back to the ground. The gray liquid that coated the dome shield, took on its shape and fell towards the three at a higher speed than they were descending at.

The three creatures that weren't controlling the platform, stomped the ground and clapped their palms together. Increasing the speed at which they were descending and easily escaping the weird jutsu. They were relieved until they noticed Broly quickly form a few hand seals before spitting a brown pea-sized object at his previous attack. The small pea-sized attack easily caught up to the grey half dome attack. The speed at which the tiny object reached was easily the fastest thing the four creatures ever saw before they noticed the grey semi-liquid was now heading towards them in an imperceptible speed.

They realized now that they could do nothing but accept their fates. They huddled together as they hung their heads low in acceptance.

*SHIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG*

Bright colorful sparks erupted from under Broly's attack. Broly was slowly descending upon a semi-fluid brown substance. It was as if he was standing upon a cloud, looking down at the ants below. But actually, he was looking down, interested in who could have possibly defended against his attack. He saw his attack was deflected by another creature who easily towered over the previous four in every shape. He had a purple skin color unlike the blue ones the other four had. He held a long, large curved spear that was about the same impressive height as the creature. He was about 10 feet tall (3m)

The new contestant looked at Broly before putting away his weapon on his back. Broly didn't like how the fighting stopped, but he didn't continue anymore. He had enough fun terrorizing the blue creatures. Broly descended to the ground with his cloud.

"You are summons aren't you?" Broly questioned.

"Close. We used to be summons. Summons don't look like us. They would look like normal elephants." The giant answered in a deep voice,

"What are you then."

"We are transitioning between animal and human, before we fully evolve into our true state from the past."

"Aren't you still summons then? You're still animals." Broly said, earning a glare from the hulking elephant.

"I would watch your words young one. Even if your strength is impressive, you are on our home ground."

"Take me to your king." Broly ordered ignoring the purple elephant's warning.

"Queen. Our queen Phanif."

The two arrived at a strange cave that slowly started to turn into a shiny gold palace! Broly looked around at all the golden and shiny items. He wondered how they acquired so much gold and how the hell were they constantly changing his surroundings. Him and purple giant reached a large imposing door that dwarfed even the purple elephant. Broly continued to float upon his cloud.

The large doors slowly began to open. A blinding golden light radiated off the small opening in the door before leisurely opening wider. After the golden doors opened, Broly took notice of a large golden throne and two elephants in golden armor holding spears. He squinted before noticing a small golden elephant sitting on the throne with their feet dangling off the edge of the seat. The purple elephant next to him slowly walked forward with Broly tagging along behind.

As they reached a couple feet in front of the throne one of the guards yelled,

"Stop!"

The purple elephant stopped and kneeled. The golden armored elephant looked towards Broly expecting the same from him. Broly mocked him with a grin.

"Don't expect me to bow to anyone. I'll crush your species."

The two guards did not like this one bit. They instantaneously appeared on the side of Broly and thrusted their spears towards his head. Broly wasn't expecting such violent retaliation, but welcomed it. Broly barely had enough time to react before he decided to test out his new tool. His cursed mark seal flared a bright green before quickly spreading all over Broly's body. Broly had green markings all over his body. This did not deter the guards though. They continued on to kill this young child for showing such disrespectful behavior in front of the queen. As the two spears closed in on Broly's head signaling the possible end of our young legendary saiyan.

Broly instantly vanished as the two spears were millimeters away from his skull. The two guards quickly halted themselves, to not puncture each other with their spears. It was at this moment Broly took action. Broly appeared above the two guards suddenly and grabbed their helmets. Broly then smashed their heads into the ground. The two guards' helmets fell off and they got free from Broly's grasp.

"Why does this boy have senjutsu chakra inside of him?" Phanif questioned quietly to herself.


	45. Strange Dogs? Future Investments?

Broly looked at the two slightly harmed guards stare at him in anger. He looked at the pink child elephant sitting on the throne with an innocent smile directed at him. He realized taking over these summons would be easier than he thought.

The two guards were about to attack the insolent youth, until the queen Phanif interrupted.

"Cease." She ordered in voice that resembles a 3-year girl.

The guards however immediately put away their weapons and returned next to the queen's side without their helmets. Not that it would do anything, since Broly flattened the helmets. The purple elephant that escorted Broly was still kneeling.

Broly forced his curse mark to recede and return him back to his normal appearance. He still couldn't use the strange chakra he felt from the seal on his neck but hasn't experienced any strange experiences due to it. So, he put it in the back of his mind and faced the pink elephant child.

"Boy. Do you know the power you hold in that strange seal?" The small queen asked.

"It makes me stronger. That's all that matters."

"I see. Very well. Would you like to become our summoner?" Phanif asked cutely.

Broly nodded. Even though he doesn't need a summon, more additions to his power could never hurt.

"Then you must pass a test."

"This test of yours will be simple. All you have to do is beat our enemies." She says with a giggle before hopping off her throne and walking in very short steps towards Broly.

Broly stared at the child as she stood mere inches away from him. Barely reaching up to his chest. Broly thought that this child was an idiot. But he faintly felt some sort of presence that drove his saiyan instincts into overdrive. He felt like striking this child with his strongest attack. But he didn't let his instincts control him.

He controlled himself and saw the pink elephant smirking, as if daring him to strike her. Broly was slightly upset, but for some reason he felt outclassed by the Queen elephant. Being a coward to his own fears, was something Broly could never accept. He swung his fist downward at the little queen before hearing the words,

"Good bye Summoner-kun."

As Broly was still in the middle of swinging his fist, his body was suddenly surrounded by a purple light and a blinding light flashed in his eyes. He covered his eyes in recoil from the harsh light. After recovering his sight, he noticed he wasn't in the throne room anymore. He was in a bright green forest. Broly punched a hole through a tree before creating another earth cloud. He floated above the trees and took in the sights.

He saw nothing but green trees in his view and a dark ominous valley far ahead. His saiyan instincts drove him towards the mysterious valley. For what reason, he didn't know. But he cared little for the reason and only wanted to let out a little frustration from the interaction from the elephant queen. As he flew at a fast speeds with his jutsu, he was closing in on the valley. Suddenly he sensed killing intent coming right towards him from 4 different directions while he was flying. He hardened his cloud jutsu and heard multiple sparks from all four directions.

The attackers were shredding through his cloud. It started to reduce in size and durability, until it slowly only formed under Broly's two feet. It was at this point in the ambush, that Broly saw his assailants. They were some dog-like creatures with long necks and spots from what Broly could put together. They had faces of excitement and hunger upon their faces as they clawed multiple times at Broly's cloud to get to him.

Broly grinned as he released his cloud jutsu and stomped two of the dog creatures in the face. The three quickly began to crash down towards the forest. The dogs clawed at Broly's ankles and leg, but barely made it past the skin. The other two dog creatures above dove towards Broly with their terrifying teeth snarling towards him. The air whistled by as the five crashed towards the earth at break-neck speed.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The ground tore apart in a large radius as Broly broke the necks of the two dog creatures upon landing with his feet. He quickly turned around and snatched the incoming creatures that were aiming for his neck from above him by the neck. The force from falling from such a height and suddenly stopping due to Broly's grab, also snapped both of the creatures' neck. Broly soon threw away the corpses and relaxed himself now that he wasn't being attacked.

But that would prove to be a mistake, as 10 more dog-like creatures came bursting from the surrounding trees and speeding towards Broly. They started to cackle and laugh together as they each leaped towards Broly with their jaws ready to tear the young saiyan apart. Broly attacked the incoming creatures with a fierce assault and a lack of defense. He tore through them as they also tore through the skin of his body.

It turns out their teeth were sharper than their claws. After killing all of the creatures, Broly was covered in blood from his own and his opponents. Broly roared towards the sky with frightening force. The surrounding trees and plants ruptured from the display and started to blast away. This display also exposed 3 more dog-creatures that were slightly different from the other ones he just faced.

They were all the same size, but they had different colored fur and wore clothes? Broly put together that these must be the enemies that the pink queen sent him to deal with. But he noticed that the dog-creature with red clothes and fur had a suspicious looking scroll on his back.

'It must be the scroll, summoners must sign in order to use Summons. Kukukuku, if I take that for myself and return to the elephant queen I could get two summoning scrolls at once!' Broly thought deviously before having his wounds mysteriously heal somehow.

He walked over to the three dog-creatures before hearing the middle one laugh creepily.

"I hope you're coming over to place your head on a platter for us human." The red dog said in a feminine mature voice.

"Yeah yeah! We're hungry!" the blue dog said in an excited manner.

The yellow dog said nothing but looked at Broly the same way the other three were.

"Give me your scroll or die pathetically trying to protect it." Broly threatened as he released his power outward and caused the surroundings to be blown backwards from the show of force.

"Humans have really gotten arrogant after so long. I'll just have to put you in your place then monkey!" The red dog-creature said as they suddenly appeared next to Broly and bit straight towards his throat.

Broly, however was already prepared for another battle, hell he was hoping for it. He swayed his body to side while forming a single hand sign. 2 identical clones appeared of Broly and charged towards the other two dog-creatures. The original Broly was dodging the constant attack from the red dog, until it decided it has had enough of the human child barely getting away from its attacks.

It's body flared with flames and roared outward. Broly was slightly singed from the hot flames as he hopped away. The red dog immediately came up next to Broly and chomped his shoulder. Broly yelled in pain before surging lightning chakra outside his body and forcing the dog to let go. After the red dog yelped in pain, Broly quickly grabbed it by the throat and threw it into a nearby tree at a blinding speed.

Broly #2 and the blue dog engaged in combat. The blue dog formed a short scythe made of water and welded it in its mouth as it chopped and sliced towards Broly. Broly found the blue dog to be annoyingly quick, but since it was a clone it couldn't simply tank an attack from the opponent. Broly wasn't used to fighting defensively, and he didn't know how much force a clone could take before it dispersed. He hopped away while making hand seals. The blue dog-creature followed after him and slashed right as the Broly clone was done.

"Wind Style: Explosive Wave!" The Broly clone yelled before sharp winds coated his body and caused the blue dog to yelp in pain and retreat back. The clone formed a few more hand signs before the tiny sharp winds continued to coat over his entire body.

"This technique takes quite a bit of control to use. I haven't even perfected it, but it'll be enough against trash like you." The Broly clone said as he blurred towards the blue dog.

"You're just gonna be an afternoon snack after I'm done with you!" The blue dog-creature said as it barked out some blasts of water.

The water was sliced into pieces and lost nearly all its momentum and power. The water from the creature simply turned into droplets that splashed onto the Broly clone's chest harmlessly. Broly laughed manically as grabbed the blue dog by the head. He started to force the sharp winds covering his body to slice nearly every part of the blue dog creature.

But he didn't simply kill the dog creature with the winds. His sharp winds were slicing the poor creature's body numerous times all over, in very tiny wounds. The yelps of pain and calls for help would be deafening, if the Broly clone's laughter wasn't overpowering it.

Eventually the water dog either ran out of breath or couldn't summon the energy to even open its mouth anymore. Broly tsk'd in disdain before dropping the blue dog and stomping it into ground, creating a mini crater from the amount of force he put into his legs.

While the first clone and Broly were with their opponents, the second clone Broly created also went to work. The silent yellow dog had created a clone of itself somehow without using hand signs. It then hopped on its back. A puff of smoke appeared and they transformed into a masked yellow ninja! The second Broly clone laughed as it suddenly appeared behind the yellow ninja with a fist aiming straight towards it back. The ninja slashed with an unexpected sword attack made of electricity! The Broly clone swiftly unballed it's fist and dodged. The ninja didn't let up and continued to slash and slice at the second Broly clone. Once it realized none of its attacks were landing, it started to make hand signs and quietly say, "Lightning Style: Blood Hound Shock." And around it formed 4 big dogs made of electricity that soon dashed after the Broly clone. Broly started to go through hand signs of his own as the 4 lightning dogs ran at him. He silently mouthed the words, "Lightning Style: Omega Hammer." And with his fist coated in green lightning smashed the ground under him. The hounds however, took no notice of this and continued to hound after the Broly clone with their jaws open ready to tear and chomp him apart.

The ground where Broly smashed suddenly lit up in a green flash before the ground tore apart like paper and a huge electrical blast imploded from the ground and destroyed a large chunk of the forest. The yellow ninja was caught up in the blast and was severely electrocuted and burned. As it fell, it returned back to its yellow dog-creature form and landed harshly with a crunch.

After the three Broly's were done with the battle, they gathered up the bodies of the three and floated in the air with their cloud jutsu. They encased the three creatures in a ball mixed with three different elemental natures and increased the chakra input into the technique. The ball grew in size exponentially before soon shadowing some of the forest with the sheer size. Even a mountain wouldn't be safe against this technique.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA DIE FOOLS!" Broly yelled as he and the other two clones threw the gigantic ball of lightning, earth, and wind chakra filled within and outside of it.

He dispelled the clones as he slightly caught his breath and watched the incoming fireworks.

But unfortunately for the young legendary saiyan, someone decided to step in.

"Light Style: Aura of King." An abrupt soft sounding voice said before Broly's technique was slowed and eventually stopped.

How this was done, was unknown to Broly who was watching from the other side of his attack.

Broly's technique suddenly broke apart and fell into tiny pieces that started to fall to the ground harmlessly and fill the area with rocks instead of grass. The figure that destroyed Broly's attack, rapidly saved the three dog-creatures before Broly could finally lay his eyes on his possible next opponent.

It was another dog creature, but this one had a strange aura around it. It made Broly feel as if he was fighting a being higher than himself, and that just pissed him off. He was about to take care of this new threat until the newcomer said,

"I do not wish to fight you, young shinobi. I only wish to know why you are in my lands." The pure white dog-creature said in a gentle feminine voice.

"I was sent here, for a reason. But then after I noticed what was on the red bug's back, I decided I wanted it." Broly said in a voice that still hasn't giving up on the idea of fighting this unknown opponent.

"Why do you wish to become the summoner of the Hyenas?"

"Because I wanted to." Broly answers with a grin.

"You have a similar mindset to my young, from what I've seen of you so far. Very well human child." The white hyena says before tossing the scroll with her mouth towards Broly.

As Broly caught the scroll, he failed to notice the second item speeding towards him. His forehead was pierced and his eyes tried to gather themselves in pure rage along with his massive chakra. But he couldn't pull himself together and he soon blacked out.

"Do not worry child. This is simply the process of becoming the first summoner of the Hyenas." The gentle hyena's voice soothingly rang out to him before he lost himself to pure darkness.

*SOME UNKNOWN TIME LATER*

The wind blew gently, as the surrounding animals decided to take a drink at the local watering hole. Many predators and preys took innocent drinks of water without any bloodshed. A local bunny was hopping rapidly towards the watering hole. It was in such a hurry it didn't even notice the sleeping human in front of it and hopped right on its face! It was about to shriek and run off before noticing the human under it didn't even twitch.

It looked at the watering hole and back towards the sleeping human before choosing the human. It started to hop and kick and play all over the sleeping body. The other animals noticed the strange bunny messing with the human and looked at it as if it was an idiot. Until they noticed that the bunny was having too much fun and that the sleeping human didn't even respond! So, they soon took a page from the bunny's book and started to play over the sleeping human! The bunnies hopped all over its body. The bird sang songs. Even the foxes started to sleep along with the human!  
Everything was going all swell for the innocent forest animals, until the sleeping human suddenly twitched and his face turned into a grimace. He grabbed his forehead and shouted in a painful anger. His chakra went out of control and all the animals were blown away. The area surrounding him was constantly blowing fierce strong winds as he slowly pulled out a white item from his forehead.

As the white item was pulled from his forehead his control over his chakra returned and the forest went into a sudden silence. Broly looked at the item that was lodged in his forehead and noticed it was a white fang. He was confused until the memories started to return to him, along with some new ones.

"You are now the first summoner of the Hyena clan. I can't allow my clan's name to be sullied by a pathetic summoner. I have great hopes for you Aomatsuna. But I must inform you about our specialty. My young that you will eventually summon each has different abilities from each other. Like the three young you faced before. These were only mere pups. But each one had a different specialty. Not all my young will be different in the case of using chakra natures. But I'll leave that for you to find out for yourself. If you eventually get strong enough and kill our enemies, the Elephant clan, I'll teach you how to use Senjutsu." The gentle voice said inside Broly's head before he received the information on how to summon members of the Hyena clan.

It would seem he would have to stab the tooth from the Hyena Queen? Mother? Inside his body and constantly nourish it with his chakra until it formed a tattoo somewhere on the body. Broly was eager to get started. Even though he was pissed he was defeated by the Queen Hyena, he wouldn't let this affect his pursuit of more power.

He jabbed the tooth into his chest and started to force his chakra into the tooth. The tooth was constantly absorbing his massive chakra input, until it started to grow green. It continued to eat and eat more of Broly's chakra. Taking on a darker color of green and suddenly splitting in between a light green and dark green. Broly's chakra reserves were at 25% at this point and he was shocked and angered. He increased the speed at which the chakra came towards the tooth, before reducing his remaining reserves into 10%. He didn't continue forward because he noticed the four symbols

ハイエナ

Broly was breathing very hard and grinned, before soon creating a earth cloud and flying off towards the Leaf village.


	46. Jabie's Short Adventure

A large plump figure was riding across a large mass of water with some sort of strange red board. The person and their numerous items were flying in the wind along with the person's clothes. The figure had a smile on their face as they readjusted their backpack. The figure was wearing a standard shinobi outfit but with blue shorts on. He had a strange black marking on his neck that said "Resistance", a small gourd with a seal tag on the bottom of it on the side of his shorts, a small drum on the other side of his shorts, and two unusual blue crystal-orbs as earrings on each ear.

The figure was riding along the water at a leisurely speed, until a humongous wave suddenly appeared a couple miles ahead. The person stopped their board. They took a step on the water and placed their unusual board in this backpack. The backpack sucked the board up and didn't even look like it had anything inside of it! The round shinobi put their hand on their chin as if contemplating something.

He looked up at the shining sun. Revealing a grin and a familiar face! It was Jabie who appeared to have come from some sort of trip or adventure! And from his hair revealed a small grey mouse that stood on its 2 legs and also looked up with a mouse grin. The grey mouse also had the word "Resistance" on its furry back.

"Who knew the land of snow had such marvelous technologies and were just hogging it all for themselves!? The power of knowledge is amazing, but useless if it isn't applied correctly."

"Isn't that right Un?" Jabie said. Prompting the grey mouse to squeak and nod.

"The many devices I rightfully acquired after seeing the wasteful use they had in the village hidden in snow, will be of great use to Suna and Esumi and maybe Konoha. I'm not sure about how Suna feels about the village we were raised in. I'm sure he doesn't hate it, but I know he isn't enjoying it. It is probably because he isn't a person who settles down. Kind of like a wanderer!" Jabie said to the grey mouse as he suddenly felt strange movements underneath the water.

He dunked his head under the water to notice an immense number of water creatures swimming past him. He swiftly lifted his head back up, to avoid the panicked water creatures bulldozing past his direction. He had a strange feeling from this as he looked back at the colossal water wave that was heading in his direction. He formed a hand sign and sent a water clone to investigate the wave.

The clone took out the board the original Jabie put away and blasted off towards the wave. Jabie decided to have a little drink as he waited. He grabbed his gourd and took a sip of his heavenly tasting alcohol he decided to modify, on his way to his investigation about the strange technologies he heard about in the land of snow. He decided to change the alcohol, because he didn't really like how it tasted at first. And if you don't like something, why not change it?!

After taking a drink, he let out a burp in satisfaction before feeling his clone dispel and having it's memories come to him. It seems that some red eyed water creatures are the reasons for the wave and are attacking any creatures nearby.

While Jabie could easily avoid the wave in numerous ways, his experimental instincts were screaming at him to investigate the reasons why these creatures are acting this way. So, Jabie looked up at the wave that was now only a couple feet away from him. Due to how clear the wave was, Jabie could see right inside the wave and notice numerous red eyes staring at him. Then suddenly the creatures inside the wave shot out from inside the wave right towards Jabie.

Jabie was visibly surprised at both the fact that there were creatures inside the wave and they launched right at him! He was deciding on the best plan of action before noticing a massive creature right under him swallow him whole! Jabie nearly killed the creature from the inside out in his panic from being swallowed but soon controlled himself. He noticed a strange dark bead glowing red inserted into the roof of the creature's mouth. Jabie formed a few hand seals before spitting out some gooey-like liquid from his mouth onto his feet.

This strange liquid was very sticky! This allowed Jabie to get a foothold inside the mouth of the creature and walk where ever he wanted. He soon walked over to the bead before trying to pluck it out without any hesitation. The bead came out with a *POP* and suddenly lost its glow. Jabie put the bead in his storage seal before suddenly hearing a deafening, bellow right inside his head!

"Human! Please save my clan mates and I will reward you greatly for your services!" A loud desparate voice pleaded.

"What's the reward?" Jabie asked with a grin of a master conman.

"Please! There is no time to discuss, the longer the beads remain inside my clan mates the less time they have to come to their senses!" The voice begged.

"Kukukuku. You foolish animal. What makes you think you are in the position to bargain with me? As I see it, Your entire clan's fate rests in my hands. And the reward I want from you is your summoning contract." Jabie said with an evil tone.

"Guh! A wicked human had to be the only one near by to save my clan from the fate of being mindless monsters.. But I guess I have no choice, if I want my clan to live on. Fine wicked one, sign your name in blood on the scroll in-between my teeth." The voice laments.

Jabie walked over to the yellow jagged teeth and saw a neat long scroll sticking out. Jabie wasn't stupid enough to willingly walk into the jaws of a creature he's blackmailing. He created a water clone and sent it to grab the scroll. And as he suspected, the creature he was inside shut its jaws close harshly and started to laugh victoriously. The water clone threw the scroll towards Jabie, before smacking his palm on his drum once before soon dissolving into water. The teeth crushed the water clone into a puddle of water.

While Jabie was signing his name on the scroll in blood, the creature he was inside started to spasm and shout in pain. Jabie had a smile on his face, as he watched the dumb animal suffer from trying to trick him.

"What… What did you do to me!?" The voice wailed.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Heh heh heh.." Jabie snickered as he exited the creature and throwing the scroll back inside the throat of the animal. He jumped and landed on the water's surface.

Jabie slowly started to build chakra while moving through some hand signs. He stared at the mindless water creatures with a slight grin on his face. Un also had a wicked mouse grin. The water slowly started to turn. The water creatures ignored this anomaly as they continued to cause havoc amongst the other sea creatures.

The water then started to spiral and pull, until it turned into a huge whirlpool! The fierce force from the whirlpool started to suck up all the controlled beasts towards the middle of the spiral. Even if all the water creatures struggled together, they still wouldn't be able to escape the might of this whirlpool.

As Jabie extended the range of his jutsu, more and more creatures were being pulled in. He started to laugh at how easy this was until he heard Un start squeaking about something. He stopped laughing and took a look at what was causing her to be stressed.

He suddenly saw an arrow spiraling right towards him! He was occupied with the whirlpool, so he shared his chakra with Un and she suddenly turned into a clone of Jabie that was standing on his shoulder! Un then started to make some hand signs before using the surrounding waters mixed with her chakra to shoot an equally fast attack.

"Water bullet jutsu!"

The two attacks neared each other. The arrow was parting the water underneath it in two. The water bullet forced the water to split apart from its direction towards the side of it. The two attacks finally clashed seconds after Un fired off her jutsu.

The water bullet jutsu suddenly contorted on impact with the arrow and engulfed the arrow, negating its previous momentum. Un grinned with the appearance of Jabie before squeaking in victory as Jabie finished up collecting all the beasts he now believed were being manipulated.

He looked for the person who targeted him, but unfortunately for him he didn't have any magic eyes to increase his vision or anything. Yet anyways. So he had Un look out for anymore sudden attacks as he pulled his whirlpool down into the water, increasing the pressure of the jutsu while sweating lightly.

'I have to be careful not to damage my new pets too roughly.' He thought before imploding his sinking whirlpool and launching the numerous water summons high in the air. The surrounding water exploded upward with a loud boom. Jabie started to go through more hand signs and his backpack shot out some water in the shape of a very tight net that easily captured the falling creatures.

Jabie then created a mass of mini water clones that soon rushed onto the net and went to acquire each dark red glowing bead. Jabie looked at the creature he imagined was the boss summon.

"If you tell anyone about our little arrangement, the surprise I hidden will surely cause you to think otherwise." Jabie threatened.

"What did.. you put inside me…?" The creature asked.

"I just told you. It is a surprise." He answered before looking back at his clones.

After about 30 minutes, the clones dropped each bead into Jabie's book bag and the water creatures came back to their senses, somewhat. They were each confused about what was going on, while some of them couldn't speak. Jabie signaled the black and white water creature with a fin on its back to talk.

"Cetaceans! Calm yourselves and listen to me!"

"We were attacked and controlled by an unknown enemy! They turned us into blood-thirsty creatures with nothing but the thought of creating chaos and violence!" The fellow cetaceans roared in indignation at this.

While the boss summon was continuing his speech, Jabie on the other hand started to grin at his new test subjects. He might be able to figure out why summoned animals can talk while others can't. A large diverse of test subjects to experiment on while adding or removing a few things. Like what he has done with his current pets. Putting a resistance seal on his pets, made them smarter and much more powerful than normal. The amount of resistance put upon the animal could kill them if their body isn't strong enough.

Jabie has no problem with increasing the strength of his pets due to his water mystical palm jutsu. All he has to do is slice the muscles of his pets and then help them regrow them with his healing jutsu. Although he can't just repeatedly do this multiple times a day, he can do it once each day. And over time that builds up more and more powerful muscles that could handle the strain the gravity seal puts on the animal.

He also noticed that the increase in intelligence was due to their chakra becoming much more flexible and denser. He didn't know if the gravity seal increased his intelligence or not. He would have to perform some more tests to find out all the capabilities of the gravity seal on both humans and other creatures.

As Jabie was lost in his thoughts the boss summon, also known as King Arco, was finishing up his speech and finally introduced Jabie as the savior of his people, in a somewhat disguised voice of disgust and hatred, and their new summoner. The crowd of cetaceans cheered at their savior and new summoner before Jabie coughed lightly and somehow every creature heard it as if It was right next to their ear.

"Hello my new companions. I am your new summoner, Amai Jabie, and I will be looking forward to working with all of you." He said politely before taking a bow.

"I must go now, due to certain circumstances, but will be seeing you all in the very near future."

"Wait savior Amai! We must hold a celebration for you!"

"I'm sorry but we must hold that for another time!" Jabie yells before hopping in the air and surfing away on his snow board he "borrowed" from the village hidden in the snow.

Un stood atop his brown shaggy hair waving at the cetaceans with mousey grin that did nothing to hide her mocking face.

As soon as they left the scene, King Arco moved over to his trusted aide.

"If one of the stronger members of the clan, get summoned order them to immediately kill Amai Jabie. This is a secret I want no one to know except the strongest of our members to know. Amai Jabie may be our savior but he is no saint. He's a wicked human who cares only for his benefits and may try and take over the entire clan through evil means." King Arco said to his trusted advisor.

"Yes my lord. May I know how this had happened?"

King Arco sighed.

"We were unlucky. One villain for a possible lesser villain. The first one took over our minds, while the second one wants the entire clan. For what reason, I don't know Cracius."

"Understood my lord, I will inform our warriors." Cracius said as he took off with haste.

*SOMEWHERE IN A RANDOM FOREST IN KONOHA*

"So you were the one who shot that arrow at me." Jabie said with killing intent.

"Haahah hey guy… what are you talking about? I'm just some innocent dame in the forest." The beautiful young woman said while rubbing the back of her head and silently reaching for something behind her back.

"Tell me your reasons why you attempted to kill me, or be accepted as a new test subject of mine."

"Alright listen kid, what you just did back there just ruined my entire contract. You should be glad I'm not pursuing this far enough to take your life."

"So someone paid you to make sure those summons stayed in that state.. Very well you can leave."

"Smart choice kid." The woman said before returning her kunai back in her back pocket and walking away.

As she was walking away whistling, a sudden bong…. Echoed throughout the forest. The young mercenary woman grabbed her head before stumbling over and falling unconscious. A bone-chilling laugh echoed throughout the forest as Jabie picked up the woman who just faced his improved version of sound ninjutsu. He could have put her under a sound genjutsu and just taken her out, but he needed to test this to see if it worked!

This normally wouldn't work on an opponent who knows about it, but not many people even know sound jutsu exist. So he should be pretty set for a while. He planned on having this woman test the experimental ideas he has been thinking about lately. Making hybrid humans! Fusing certain animal traits to human bodies, to modify them into even better humans!

Jabie didn't feel bad about what he was planning to do since this woman did try to kill him. So she shouldn't be upset when he decided to maybe spare her life and use her as the first step towards human manipulated evolution. Jabie then started to think about what else he needs before the final exam starts, before remembering the green jumpsuit boy! Whose skin turned red during the preliminaries. He needs to see if he can "study" that technique from him somehow without him knowing.

He can do this in two ways. The first way is to inject a mini clone inside him after incapacitating him and waiting till he uses the technique eventually. The second way is to go up and ask him or his sensei how to use it.

He might need to "borrow" the special eyes of the Hyūga clan sooner than he thought.. It would just make his life so much more easier if he was able to see through the human body. He sighed at the unfairness of not being born with a special advantage before continuing on his way back home. Un sighed along with him despite not knowing the reason why he was sighing. This caused Jabie to smile a bit.


	47. Esumi's Awesome Mission!

"Are you sure about this brat? The snakes are not the friendliest of summons ya know." Anko said to the young girl.

"Yeah yeah whatever! I wanna summon snakes already! Come on show me how!" Esumi said.

"The snakes are not as easy you think they are Esumi. They will definitely try to eat you if they think you are weaker than them." Anko warned once again.

"If a bunch of fanged noodles think they can eat me, I'll skin them alive! Now come on already!" Esumi insisted.

"Fine ya stubborn little brat." Anko said as she summoned the scroll for snake summons and told Esumi how to become the contractor for them.

Once Esumi was finished, she and Anko paused their journey so she could perform her first summon. They were currently on a mission! Anko could have done this mission alone, but she said she wanted to spend time with her favorite genin brat and took her along. Esumi was happy to finally leave the village and spend some time with Anko as well. She sort of looked up to her as an older sister figure. If only she didn't have that weird obsession with dangos, she could be the perfect sister.

Esumi bit her finger and caused blood to leak from it slightly. She then placed her palm on the ground and channeled chakra through her hand.

*POOOOOOOOOOF*

A cloud of smoke appeared that was at least 30 ft. (9.144 meters) tall arose, before a loud voice came from it. A Yellow snake with an eyepatch on appeared in front of the two female kunoichi.

"Who dares summon me?!" The yellow snake bellowed.

"Shut up ya blind worm!" Esumi roared in a voice that was as loud as the snake summon, but with a higher pitch.

The yellow snake was baffled and outraged that a puny human could actually summon someone of his stature and at the same time insult him. He reared his head back before striking towards the small human.

Esumi was pissed off that her first summon was some annoying loud mouth bastard. And the idiot actually thought he could eat her! She's definitely going to have to teach this dumb snake who is in charge here. Esumi looked at Anko who was just watching nearby, before taking out her metal pipe weapon and with a surge of her chakra reared her pipe back as if taking a home run stance.

Her body crackled with yellow electricity and her pupils had a slight yellow glow in them as she swung at the incoming humongous snake. The snake opened its huge mouth to swallow Esumi whole as it neared her. Esumi grinned savagely before suddenly speeding towards the snake that was only a few feet in front of her and appearing atop its head and smashing downward.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

*FIZZZZZ*

The snake screeched in pain as it was slightly smashed down into the ground, creating a crater around its body, and electrocuted harshly. Esumi raised her pipe once more with a vicious look in her eyes until she remembered that this is her summon! And Jabie isn't around to heal him if she beat it within an inch of it's life. The yellow electricity surrounding her diffused and she returned to her normal appearance, although her hair became even spikier than it usually was. She was slightly panicking and wondering if she could summon a different snake that isn't as hurt as this one.

"You really let him have it didn't ya brat. Well at least you will remember to hold back next time." Anko said before the summon poofed away.

"Where did it go?! Did I kill my first summon?!" Esumi shouted.

"It's fine. He isn't dead. When summons are tired out or enough time passes they return back to wherever they were before they were summoned." Anko explained.

"Oh, so I'm good?"

"Yep, now let's complete this mission already."

Esumi walked along with Anko to the Land of the Sea while talking about random things. Such as training, sharp items, snakes, and dangos. Esumi still couldn't understand the appeal of dangos, but she wouldn't let it bother her. As they arrived in the Land of the Sea, Esumi and Anko arrived at the ship they were suppose to take to reach the island where the supposedly sea monster lives. And then put it out of its misery.

"What kind of crappy ship is this!? This is a kind of ship that people use to leave their terrible countries in!" Esumi complained.

"Not it!" Anko shouted as she noticed a paddle to row the boat.

"Augh! It even has a stupid oar! No way am I riding that ugly thing." Esumi said before moving her hands to create a jutsu.

A clone of Esumi appeared before it hopped on the water and went through hand signs of it's own. With a white cloud of smoke, the clone transformed into something! Anko stared at the headstrong genin with a look of confusion at what she was trying to do.

As the smoke cloud disappeared, an improved version of the boat appeared! Esumi laughed as she hopped on the better boat while looking very smug. Anko was surprised at the ingenious use of the transformation jutsu, but decided to let down her little brilliant genin easy.

"What if your clone happens to run out of chakra Esumi-chan?"

"Don't worry about that, the transformation jutsu on this level barely uses any chakra for me. I could even create a boat probably 3 or 4 times bigger and it wouldn't be a problem."

"I wouldn't be able to do something like that brat. So how could you be able to pull that off?"

"My chakra is just better than yours Anko-nee-chan! Don't be so jealous."

Anko just grumbled something about stinking genius brats before also hopping on to the new boat. Once Esumi and Anko were settled in, the boat soon took off. Anko had to hold on to the side of the boat, so she wouldn't fall over. Esumi was standing on the tip of the boat from the front laughing at the fast speed and nice wind blasting over her.

"How is this moving so fast!?" Anko yelled.

"Lightning makes a lot of things move faster!" Esumi answered back as Anko took a look over the back of the boat and noticed a yellow streak behind them.

"Do you even know where the island is brat?!" Anko yelled causing both Esumi and the boat to stop abruptly.

Luckily for Anko, this time she was prepared and held on tightly. She then noticed how Esumi didn't even move from stopping so quickly. She was using chakra to stick to the boat! How could this brat think of that before her!? Anko decided to let her anger out and walked over to Esumi.

Esumi noticed Anko walking over to her with an angry look on her face. She hoped she finally realized how stupid her obsession with dangos are and is now pissed at herself. Esumi was bonked on the head by Anko.

"Hey what the hell was that for!?"

"Don't worry about it. Now head in this direction." Anko says as she points in the direction directly left of where they were headed.

Esumi muttered under her breathe about getting Anko back before the boat took off once more in the direction Anko pointed. The two sat in silence while enjoying the view of the sea. The calm sea rolling past. The nice breeze flowing in the wind. A nice peaceful view, before suddenly the boat stopped harshly.

This prompted both Anko and Esumi to become alert and suspicious, before Esumi told Anko to jump. Anko listened as she saw the ship flare with lightning all over it. Esumi just stood in the lightning without being electrocuted somehow, but Anko noticed some bubbles form atop of the water's surface. A body soon followed behind and was floating with his face in the water, unconscious.

"Hmph Hmph. Trying to stop me from completing my first real mission are you? Well I hope you're tough enough for me to try out my baby, Slashy!" Esumi yelled before noticing four more shinobi running across the water's surface towards the ship.

She noticed they looked familiar. Esumi looked towards Anko, who has landed next to her, and asked

"Aren't these those stupid sound genin? What are they doing all the way out here? And attacking me of all people!?"

"It seems they defected from Orochimaru and decided to work for someone else. That someone else might be the cause of our sea monster or want to stop us from completing our mission."

One of the shinobi sunk into the water as the other three hopped towards the boat. But it was at this moment that Anko grabbed her neck and screamed in pain before fainting. Esumi noticed her cursed mark was flaring an orange-red. Esumi was slightly upset at the cursed mark acting out at this moment but grabbed her and hopped towards the back of the ship. She then dropped her gently while the ship was swaying in the sea.

"Leave this place for your own good." Kin said.

"You three losers think you can talk tough since Anko is sleeping huh!? I'll give you a taste of my Slashy-chan!" Esumi yelled before unsheathing a massive blade.

Slashy, a massive, thick, heavy blade that shadowed over Esumi herself! The blade appeared to be painted yellow with the words DIE painted across the face of the sword. The blade had a straight angle leading up and down the body of the sword and a sharp tip that threatened to pierce through anything coming close to it. Esumi held the sword with two hands in front of her without even looking strained to carry it.

"Impossible! She can't carry that! It must be a trick!" Zaku yelled before blasting a wave of sound and air pressure towards Esumi with his arms back in perfect condition.

"Come and find out ya damn crippled bastard!" Esumi shouted back before swinging her sword in a upward manner. Esumi swung her behemoth of a blade upward and sliced the sound genin's attack in half. The resulting attack split the ocean and caused all three sound genin to look grim.

"Work together. We can't underestimate her." Dosu said before dashing towards Esumi.

Kin threw multiple senbons. Some had bells attached while some didn't. Zaku waited for Dosu to make a move. Esumi's face turned into one of disappointment.

"You three haven't changed at all from the chunin exams." Esumi said before dodging the senbons and hopping away from Dosu.

She hopped towards the currently inactive Zaku with a leaping smash. Zaku's eyes widened as he saw the colossal blade coming right towards him and swiftly jumped away. Esumi's attack was barely stopped before she almost smashed into the ship, and it was at this moment Dosu arrived. He threw a punch towards Esumi who hasn't completely recovered yet.

"Fool!" Dosu yelled before punching Esumi's sword, due to her barely managing to stop her giant sword's momentum in time to block the mummy-faced genin.

Dosu grunted in pain from punching the sword with his bare fist before activating his special technique! The Resonating Echo Drill! This technique allows Dosu to amplify the sound waves from arm movements to attack his opponent. These sound waves can cause inner damage to the opponent and depending on if Dosu pleases, it could also destroy solid objects.

Dosu looked at the still completely fine Esumi in confusion before Zaku and Kin behind her attacked! Kin threw more senbons at the Esumi she believed was incapacitated. Zaku shouted "Slicing Sound Wave!"

Dosu dodged out the way while still focusing his single eye on Esumi.

"I've already seen all of your moves! What makes you think I wouldn't prepare some sort of counter for them?! I'm not some sort of idiot ya know. A real shinobi prepares for everything they can."

Esumi shook her head before having her eyes take on an electric glint and appearing behind Zaku and Kin. Silence filled the ship as Esumi's eyes sparkled with electricity as she and Dosu stared into each other's eyes. Dosu eyes were filled with shock and disbelief at the disappearance and reappearance of the freaky leaf genin.

Zaku and Kin turned their heads to find their opponent right behind them! They tried to move but suddenly a sharp sound cut through the silence. The sound of flesh tearing and bodies dropping to the ground rung out as Zaku and Kin's midsections were all of a sudden not attached anymore! Their eyes continued to show surprise as they fell to the ground in two pieces each.

"Don't crap yourself in amazement from my awesome skill. You're next mummy face." Esumi said with a innocent smile that doesn't fit the face of someone who just bisected two people.

Dosu's heart started to rapidly beat. The air coming into his lungs rapidly came in and went. His skin was as pale as a ghost. His entire body shook in fear from the terror he felt from this demon. He enhanced his legs with chakra and blasted off the ship into the water. The terrifying feeling in his gut didn't disappear even after he was miles below the ocean's surface. He noticed the last person who joined them on their expedition and his eyes brightened in joy. He swam towards them and tackled them upwards towards the surface.

As they arrived on the surface, Dosu held his sound device towards the green fish lady? Esumi looked on in confusion.

"What the hell is this? You think betraying your side is going to work again? Too bad for you, I don't work with traitors." Esumi said as she was about to dash towards Dosu and the hostage.

"Wait! This girl right here is a product of Orochimaru's lead scientist testing! If you kill me you will never know where his lab is and more innocent people like this girl will continue to be experimented on and tested on! They will be taken away from their families and be treated as nothing more than numbers in a tube!" Dosu shouted in hysteria.

This caused Esumi to pause. Her eyes flared with lightning as she stared bolts into Dosu's head. Her hands started to shake as she thought of her late brother and mother who were also used as test subjects for Orochimaru and wasn't strong enough to last through the changing. The only reason she survived and was sent to the orphanage, was because the leaf's Anbu raiding Orochimaru's secret base right before it was her turn to get tested on.

Dosu took this as his chance to escape and swiftly dashed away with the hostage in his hand just in case the demoness behind him tried anything funny. The experimented woman looked at Esumi with sadness and slight guilt in her eyes as she was taken away. Esumi raised her blade with yellow electricity sparking off her body and her sword's dangerously in the air and slashed down with ferocious force after the two left her sight. A humongous split occurred due to the attack and the ocean looked as if it was parted by the heavens along with the sound of thunder booming throughout the area.

'I will kill you Orochimaru…. If I don't kill and destroy everything you are proud of, I'll never get rid of this pain in my heart..' Esumi thought to herself as she slowly walked back towards the ship soaked entirely.

She stood over Anko's side as she appeared to be sleep with slight pains every now and then. Esumi told her ship to continue in the direction Anko pointed earlier before kicking the dead bodies off her ship and into the ocean.

*HOURS LATER*

Esumi's face was grim as they neared closer and closer to the island. She was about to feel Anko's forehead again, until Anko's eyes shot open and she grabbed her wrist violently. Esumi jumped on the inside while on the outside just smiled and said

"Good morning Anko-nee-chan." Anko slowly lifted herself up and started to stretch.

"What happened while I was out brat? Where did those sound ninja go?"

"I beat them up and sent the last one running home to his mommy!" Esumi said while clutching her fist in a victory pose.

"Why did they attack us?"

"Don't know, but I do know Orochimaru has an associate here that has been performing sick experiments on the villagers in the village on the island. I'm going to find him and stop him."

"Esumi. Orochimaru used to also perform experiments on these chains of islands. He kidnapped the people on the islands and blamed it on a legend. The legend stated that spirits were taking the people."

"How do you know that..?"

"I know where the lab is. That's all you need to know for now."

"Okay Anko-nee-chan. But I think I found our little sea monster problem. It was a girl that Orochimaru's associate tested on. She looked like some sort of mix between human and fish. So once we get rid of this base all we have to do is take her back to Konoha or return her home."

"We'll have to see. I think I remember something about a fish person… But I'm not sure.." Anko says while holding her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Slight migraine.. Remembering about this place is giving me a terrible headache.."

After saying this they finally arrived at the island where the Orochimaru's previous base used to be. Esumi's ship returned back to Esumi's form and Esumi had it transform into large snake that both Esumi and Anko hopped on to.

"You know you could have just summoned a snake." Anko said.

"I didn't know if it was gonna try and eat me again! And we don't have time for that right now, we gotta smash up a base! Now lead the way!" Esumi said while standing and pointing forward.

"Whatever ya energetic squirt. Go to this way."


	48. Esumi's Awesome Mission is Almost Over!

Esumi was riding with Anko on her clone that transformed into a snake that was slithering across the water. They reached some rocks that Anko said they had to go up. But while she said this she held her neck again. Esumi glanced at Anko with concern. She was starting to think this was where she got marked by Orochimaru and it was bringing up traumatic memories for her. She didn't ask her about it now, but after this mission she will talk with her about it.

Following Anko's instructions led them up some rocks and outside a cave entrance. Esumi glanced at Anko who gave a strained nod in return. Esumi had her clone sneak in first to gather information. The clone used the transformation jutsu once more before transforming into a small ordinary fly and flew inside the cave. The clone flew down a path of stairs inside the strangely lit cave. After reaching the final step, the cave started to form more into an actual cave.

There were torches lit up every few feet and stalactites on the ceiling and some on the side of the pathway of the cave. As the clone silently flew through the cave, it noticed a slightly ajar door at the end of the hallway of the cave. The door had a strange green light that was coming from inside the room. Esumi's clone flew inside the room and found many glowing test tubes with strange creatures inside.

The creatures resembled fish-like people. Some had webbed hands. Others had webbed feet. Most of them had a different color of skin such as blue, green, or grey. The clone was pissed off at witnessing this disgusting sight. Innocent people being treated as cattle and products of experimentation. The clone quickly controlled it's emotions before it's transformation became messed up and looked up and noticed a strange woman above. She was partly wrapped in bandages and looked pretty young.

The clone flew behind this young girl as a fly and landed on top of her purple hair. The young girl didn't even notice as she continued to hold the rope as if waiting for someone to come inside the room. The clone zapped the girl and she soon fell unconscious. As if noticing the girl going unconscious, the room started to shake and quake and open a large door.

Esumi's clone heard roaring before three monstrous tiger creatures came from the door. They looked around for any signs of prey. They stared towards the young girl's body before looking elsewhere in search of a target. The clone thought that this girl must be someone who works for the associate of Orochimaru since the creatures didn't try to eat her. The clone put together its two fly hands before creating another fly clone and dispelling. Sending back its memories to Esumi and the other fly clone.

*OUTSIDE*

After receiving the memories from the clone, Esumi told Anko what happened and how it was set up.

"This is so cool! I feel like an actual ninja doing this sneaky stuff! Gathering information, being sneaky, destroying hideouts, learning things about the enemy without fighting, it's awesome!" Esumi said in an excited hushed manner.

"Okay gaki. (Brat) Follow behind me. Let's finally finish this mission." Anko replied in a slightly tired voice.

Anko walked inside the cave with Esumi behind her. It seemed as if Anko knew her way around because once we got into the cave and down the stairs she seemed like she had a certain destination she was headed. Esumi kept silent about it because she already decided to talk with her later and they're being sneaky hot and sexy kunoichi right now! They arrived in front of a wooden door with strange markings on it. Anko signaled to Esumi that this was it and to prepare herself. Esumi unsheathed her flowery hilt rapier.

Esumi colored her rapier's blade pink with tiny flowers etched around the entire sword body. Anko slightly wedged the door open and took a peek inside. Esumi simply prepared herself to either charge in and stab whatever is in sight or walk into an empty room. But luckily for her, there was someone inside!

Anko walked inside the room with a kunai in her hand. Esumi followed right behind her until she noticed a black figure sitting on a throne-like chair. She was silently cursing at Anko for not taking the figure out immediately. She then heard Anko ask the figure who are they. Esumi groaned deeply on the inside. This is base destruction mission not an interrogation one! What are you doing Big Sis?!

The dark figure revealed themselves and it turned out to be a green haired man in a white lab coat.

"Welcome, or should I say haven't seen you in a while?" He says with a sharp tone.

"It's you, Amachi!" Anko shouted in realization.

"I'm surprised little Anko-chan. I can't believe you came back here after something like that has happened to you."

"What.. What do you mean.." Anko said while clutching her neck slightly.

"So you don't remember.. I see."

"Well it doesn't matter! My business here isn't with you. Where is Orochimaru?!"

"Orochimaru?"

"Don't act stupid! He has to be here!" Anko yells while her curse mark started to act up once again. Causing her to grab her neck even more tightly and look strained.

"Oho.. so the curse mark responds even when the creator isn't even around. Truly interesting.. But yeah Orochimaru was here. Half a month ago.."

"Impossible… So the reason why the curse mark was responding was due to his presence here for half a month? But wait.."

"QUIT TALKING! Just kill him already! It doesn't matter if Orochimaru is here or was here, this base is going to be destroyed!" Esumi yelled, alerting Amachi of her prescence which seemed to go unnoticed by the man previously.

"So you brought a little genin along with you. I'm curious where you were hiding earlier, but I guess you were the one to set off my little pretties."

"Nope. That was a fly not me. Now get ready to be beat down."

"Hold on Esumi! Amachi is a medical ninja that was under Orochimaru and was running various experiments here along with him. But since Orochimaru isn't here that must mean he was doing all this on his own.." Anko said.

"So he's responsible for the fish people in that other room.. Well nerdy guy it seems you just earned yourself a couple of kisses from Stabby-chan." Esumi says while holding out her rapier towards the scientist.

"While I would love to stay and socialize, my little friend here has something to address with you." Amachi says before turning around and walking away.

Esumi was about to rush towards him before the room started to rattle and vibrate. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling. Esumi coated her blade in lightning chakra before stabbing each rock that fell near her and breaking them apart into smaller harmless pieces. She lost sight of Anko but considering she's a special jonin, she has nothing to worry about hopefully..

A figure appeared behind a destroyed wall along with three other beast-like figures. Esumi saw the coward from earlier than managed to escape from her with a new look and 3 tigers nearly the size of an elephant next to him. Dosu appeared with a second device on his other arm that was identical to his other one and a strange monocle on. The monocle had a spiral design on it making it look as if he was trying to hypnotize someone. The three tigers next to him each stared at Esumi with hunger in their eyes.

Seeing the coward made Esumi glare at him with unrestrained killing intent. She noticed him flinch, but not give up on his plan to attack. The three tigers dashed towards Esumi as if they couldn't wait any longer to rip into her flesh. Esumi kept her eye on the changed Dosu with a look of anger in his eyes, as if trying to match hers. As the tigers neared closer and closer to Esumi, it was as if her entire character changed. The atmosphere also seemed to follow along with this change.

The first tiger creature slashed downward at Esumi with it's huge claws. Esumi stood in a graceful looking stance and deflected the creature's massive paw with her tiny twig-sized rapier. The creature's attack landed on the ground and created a small crater in the shape of its paw. The creature pulled back its paw and attempted to attack again until it felt a strange feeling in its throat. An electrical ball flew out from Esumi's rapier before shaping into a flower that floated behind her.

The big tiger soon fell down, without knowing why it couldn't control its body and tear this tiny human apart. Within two seconds, the first creature fell and the second creature was immediately upon Esumi with a leaping pounce with its terrifying claws forward. A second electrical flower formed from Esumi's sword and floated behind her as she daintily hopped above the towering tiger and pierced right through it's skull. The third creature halted in its dash and stared at the small human warily before taking a look back at Dosu.

This proved to be a life-costing mistake though, as Esumi had a third flower floating behind her as she appeared under the distracted beast with a dazzling entrance of lightning flowers at her feet. The beast instinctively hopped away. Unfortunately for the beast, it turns out that Esumi's rapier had increased in length due to her adding lightning chakra in the form of her sword at the end of her blade tip. Effectively creating some sort of lightning rapier! The lightning rapier pierced through the heart of the oversized tiger and ended its life.

It was at this moment that Dosu decided to move. He appeared in front of Esumi who was still in the midst of killing the last beast and punched with both of his fists towards her midsection. Esumi couldn't react in time due to not coating her body in lightning. She only coated her sword to get through the hard ass bones of the tiger creatures. She stretched her midsection back, using the soft physique modification jutsu that allowed her to elongate her body.

"I will avenge my teammates! I won't let them die a pointless death!" Dosu yelled as the monocle on his eye started to spin.

But it wasn't enough to simple stretch her body away as she was suddenly blasted away by the sound devices on Dosu's arm. She was blasted away to the other side of the room. Esumi quickly tried to align herself as she was flying through the air. She rolled through the air before landing on the opposite wall with her feet. She immediately launched herself back towards Dosu while spinning in a drill-like fashion with her rapier leading. The drill had electrical flowers spinning alongside Esumi and a trail of yellow lightning behind her.

Dosu surprisingly smiled at this turn of events, which Esumi couldn't see due to spinning rapidly. Dosu allowed himself to get pierced through the chest before grabbing Esumi's shoulders and activating both of his sound devices. As he coughed and spewed blood, he surged all of his chakra into his Resonating Echo Speakers. Esumi's ears started to leak blood as she screamed in pain. The sound devices were currently wreaking havoc inside her head. Destroying and damaging her internally, before eventually she smiled at Dosu who had a victorious smile on his face.

Dosu was confused until he noticed those electric flowers were still floating behind his opponent. He didn't know what they did until they suddenly started to glow brighter and

*BOOOOOOOOOM* *CRACKLE*

Explode. After the rumbling, electricity, and screaming stopped a certain person appeared from the hole where Dosu came from.

"I hope those sound things on his arm are more durable than he was.." Esumi said as she walked through all the rubble and rocks littered everywhere. She searched for the sound devices before eventually finding some parts of Dosu and the items.

"Clones are so awesome." Esumi said before laughing.

'Jabie is definitely gonna have to owe me for finding him this.' Esumi thinks before stashing away the items and the strange monocle Dosu was wearing.

'Shame he couldn't even use this little item. But it'll be used just nicely once I find out what it does.' Esumi says before eventually searching for Anko.

She looked all over the cave before leaving and noticing that it was morning time all ready. A second look prompted the appearance of a single small boat leaving the island. Esumi saw a single figure on the boat before a bunch of other bigger ships came by. It seems the small boat was heading towards the group of ships for some reason. Esumi was about to head out to see until she noticed a large snake slithering across the water towards the small boat.

The fly clone from earlier transformed back into Esumi and arrived outside the cave with the unconscious purple-haired girl and a bunch of also sleeping fish people.

"Take her back to the village. Once she's safely secured, this mission is basically finished. For these fish guys just throw them in the ocean or leave them on one of these islands. I gotta go chase a boat and crush a base!"

After telling her clone what to do, she summoned two large snake creatures to help her accomplish her current goals. The yellow one eyed snake appeared again with a blue snake with a bandana on his head.

"Take us out to sea and follow that small boat Ramen! Bluby I want you to rampage across this island until you have to poof back home! " Esumi ordered.

"A new summoner are you? Not much meat on you, but I'll-" Bluby was saying before he was interrupted by Ramen.

"Not this one. She is capable. Just do as she says."

"I see. But my name is Nandi, summoner." Bluby says

"My name is Harou." Ramen says.

"Normally I would beat the mess out of you two for refusing my cute names for you, but I don't have time! Let's go!" Esumi said as she hopped on Harou.

Harou slithered away from the cave and started to snake across the ocean towards Anko. Nandi did as he was told and started to destroy the island after the clone successfully retreated with the experimented people. He crashed, whipped, and spat venom all over the island. Tearing, uplifting, and melting most of the land.

Esumi left Nandi to his devices while she rode Harou towards Anko. Eventually she saw Anko reach the lone boat who somehow knocked out all the other people from the other ships. The person on the lone boat was Amachi! That scumbag scientist that works with Orochimaru! Esumi watched as Anko and Amachi fought against one another. One with three surgical knives vs one kunai. He welded the knives in his knuckle in some sort of claw style.

Esumi was almost upon the two fighters until she saw Amachi throw a jar filled with some strange grey stuff at Anko. Anko sliced the jar apart before being surrounded by white smoke! The grey stuff inside the jar turned into smoke after Anko cut it apart. Anko tried to cover her nose, but wasn't quick enough and accidentally inhaled some of the smoke. She immediately fainted on top of the ship she was fighting on.

'Ha…. When is she ever going to learn… ' Esumi thought to herself as she hopped off Harou and dove towards Amachi with her foot heading straight towards his head.

Amachi must have sensed her coming, or saw her giant yellow unique snake that was always slithering towards the boat in this very blue ocean. He hopped away as Esumi crashed into the ship with a smashing impact. Many floor boards of the ship were destroyed as Esumi accidentally went to the bottom floor of the ship.

"Damn it! I put too much power in that kick!" Esumi swore as she hopped back to the floor board of the ship.

She stood across from Amachi who stared back at her.

"I guess I'll deal with you as well. It seems Dosu was unable to complete his task even with the upgrades and help I've given him."

"Yeah the guy sucked. He was real dumb. And easy too."

"Real shame.." Amachi said before his body started to convulse and shake.

The clothing around his sleeves and legs ripped apart as they revealed green fish scales! He had fins on his arm that went up to his elbow. His shoes tore apart to reveal green feet that were eerily similar to human feet but with a lack of toe nails and much more flexible than a human's feet.

Amachi's face morphed into a fish-faced one. His eyes turned completely red. His eyebrows turned into a type of fish fin. Atop his head was a larger fin that stretched to the base of his skull. His chest hid two gills on each side of his torso. Directly under his chest.

"I will now show you the true power of science!" Amachi said as he blasted a stream of water at Esumi.

"Although my friend hasn't created his own race of people, I'm sure it won't be long before he does! And he's a lot more impressive than some lackey of Orochimaru." Esumi spat before moving her head to the side and performing the transformation jutsu.

As the smoke cleared from her figure, it revealed Esumi with 4 arms! And in each arm held a different weapon from her storage sheathe. The extra arms were located on each side of her abs. The four weapons she took out were the metal pipe she called Basher, the iron hammer she knabbed from the genin in the chunin exams, one of her older swords that was lengthy and thin she called Uchinin, and a long slender blade she called Niki.

"What an ingenious use of the transformation jutsu… But nevertheless it won't be enough to defeat someone who has evolved from the evolutionary path of humanity!" Amachi bragged before shooting sharp fish scales at Esumi.

Esumi deflected the numerous tiny scales before rushing towards the transformed scientist.

Amachi snorted before saying, "Water Style: Cannon ball jutsu!" and spitting out a large ball of water.

Esumi ducked and dodged the water jutsu before kicking towards Amachi. Amachi slapped towards Esumi's foot with his weird fin-human hand.

Despite being transformed into the ultimate man-hybird, when Amachi clashed with the small genin he was immediately overpowered and was launched off the ship into the water. He yelled in anger and confusion as he soared over the ocean. He fell into the ocean and saw the unnaturally strong genin chase after him with her four arms that were welding different weapons.

'Fool. The water is my forte!' Amachi thought as he swam towards Esumi under the water.

Esumi smirked after kicking away the scientist. Esumi laughed lovingly after looking at her gravity seal and chased after the scientist she just kicked into the ocean. Despite how clear the ocean's water was, she couldn't find the fish bastard. Esumi searched all over until she felt nasty slimy fish hands grab her ankles and drag her under water! She held her breathe as she was brought deeper and deeper into the ocean. Esumi thought she would be struggling to move due to the gravity seal and the numerous weapons she was carrying, but hardly felt any different in the ocean than when she did on land!

Eventually the fish bastard let go of her ankles and swam away before abruptly turning around and swimming straight towards her. Esumi was thinking whether to play with him or not, but decided not to. This mission has been quite tiring so far, despite how much she likes to play with her opponents. Amachi balled his hand and punched at the genin who he imagined should be having a hard time breathing and moving properly.

Amachi landed his punch on Esumi's face and expected her to be knocked away, but instead Esumi's face was sharply turned away from the force of the punch and had slight blood running down her nose. Esumi stabbed the fish scientist in the ribs with both of her blades in retaliation and kicked him in the chest, dislodging her two blades and blasting the fishman back to the surface. Esumi swam back towards the surface.

Amachi stood on a floating rock holding his punctured chest looking at Esumi with fury in his eyes. He swiped some blood from his wounds on his finger and smacked his palm on the ground.

"Aid me Sea Monster!" Amachi yelled painfully before coughing out blood.

From his palm came a light blue sea slime creature that sat upon the surface of the water. Esumi stood atop the water's surface across from Amachi and his summoning creature.

"Kill her!"

"Do you really think this blob of water is capable of killing anything? Look at how slow it is!" Esumi yelled as she hopped around the slow summoning creature.

"Watch this."

Esumi appeared above the water creature and surged lightning chakra through her entire body and weapons. She yelled before smashing through the water summon and tearing it into droplets of water. As she landed back on the ocean's surface, a large spurt of water blasted from the impact of Esumi's attacked. Esumi laughed victoriously before hearing another laugh.

"You fool! My sea monster is capable of reforming whenever there is a large water supply nearby. And on this ocean, I am a god!" Amachi howled.

And to prove his point the water creature started to come together once more but it enlarged itself about five times as much as it was previously. Esumi tsk'd.

"How annoying. But you know that lightning is really really hot right? I'm sure you know what heat does to water.. So how would your little summoning creature do once it's entirely evaporated?" Esumi said before aiming each of her lightning-charged weapons in the sky.

*CRACKLE* *FIZZLE* *SHOOOOM*

The four weapons shot out a beam of yellow lightning that all headed towards one point in the sky. When the four beams met a large explosion was about to form until Esumi crossed her four blades into the shape of X. The explosion stopped and started to compress and form into the shape of a sphere. Amachi was starting to get a bit frightened, so he quickly told his sea monster to attack Esumi now.

The summoned creature grabbed towards Esumi who was still forming her jutsu with its water hand.

*BZZZZZT*

The hand was shocked and the creature pulled back its hand. It was at this time the jutsu Esumi was forming was complete. The previous sharply-colored yellow ball in the sky has now formed into a large lightning bolt. Amachi yelled at his summoning to attack before swiftly hopping into the ocean.

Esumi motioned her blades downward and with a deafening sound of electricity screamed into the air surrounding the ocean. The bolt in the sky disappeared. Esumi sheathed her swords into her storage sheathe as the ocean erupted into chaos. The bolt pierced through the water summoning creature and instantly evaporated it while continuing to strike down into the ocean, aiming for a certain fish.

Amachi has successfully swam deep into the ocean ever since he noticed the powerful jutsu that no genin should ever be able to produce. Amachi would love to see how exactly she got so powerful without being modified in some way but escaping with his life intact is much more important than finding out. He would have to restart his research elsewhere, preferably somewhere not near Konoha.

As he was swimming deeper and farther away from the battlefield, he was gloating on the inside on a successful escape. Until he felt a sharp sting and suddenly everything went black as he was split in half from the large lightning bolt that continued to travel deeper into the ocean's depths.


	49. Prelude to the Final Exam

Esumi dispelled her transformation jutsu and returned back to having just two arms. She waved her arms around.

'Having four arms is so weird. It's kind of hard to get back to the mindset of having two arms when you just got done fighting with four.' Esumi thought as she returned back to the ship where Anko was still sleeping.

As she saw the special jonin napping peacefully amongst the destroyed ship, she smiled and shook her head.

Esumi stood over Anko and kicked her into the ocean.

"WAKE UP YOU DUMB IDIOT!" Esumi yelled as Anko woke up upon splashing into the water.

Esumi watched as Anko freaked out and started to splash water everywhere. Eventually she caught on that this wasn't some weird dream or enemy attack and stared daggers at the young apprentice. She hopped out of the water after Esumi. Esumi made a fake girlish scream as she started to run away from the angry Anko.

"Get back here you rude little punk!" The drenched Anko shouted.

"Maybe you shouldn't have decided to go to sleep on my first real mission!"

"You know I didn't try to!"

"And maybe you shouldn't have tried to interrogate a person not vital to the mission!"

"He was vital to the mission! He could have known where Orochimaru was you stinking brat!"

"Orochimaru wasn't the mission!"

Anko stopped chasing after Esumi. She looked like she was having some sort of internal battle within herself before she just audibly sighed.

"Fine. I may have lost control of myself and lost sight of the mission." Anko admits.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened on these islands sis?" Esumi asks.

"I don't but.. I'll tell you on the way back towards the village." Anko said as she summoned a snake for them to ride on.

"Take this Anko. I feel that it would be better if you have it.. than not."

Esumi slapped the gravity seal on Anko's back and watched as it sunk into her skin and slowly the words Resistance appeared where it vanished. Anko tried to bonk Esumi for slapping her back before noticing her body feels off.

"Hey what did you do to me brat?! Why can't I move my body how I want to?"

"This is for your own good. Frankly your fight with the Amachi was sad. He wasn't even a good fighter and he brought you down with one trick. Imagine if I didn't come in time and he decided to kill you after he knocked you out."

"I get what you mean! But explain what you just put on me!" Anko said slightly embarrassed at her failure against Amachi being brought up.

"Nope. Its funnier if I don't." Esumi giggled as she easily dodged Anko's slow punches on the snake that was riding across the ocean.

"Once I get my hands on you you're gonna wish you never left the village!"

This continued on for a bit until Anko eventually tired herself out and couldn't try to grab or hit Esumi anymore. Esumi was laughing at each attempt to harm her.

*HOURS LATER*

"That mission wasn't very long.. I still have so many days left until the chunin exams." Esumi complained while dangling her legs over the purple snake that was slithering across the dirt road they were on.

"Why don't you practice your summoning jutsu brat and learn how to do this and meet most of the talking snakes." Anko said before having numerous snakes come from out her jacket's sleeve.

"How the hell did you summon snakes without even using the summoning jutsu?!"

"Once you start to get a feel for the snakes from the summoning jutsu, you can summon them from different parts of your body without needing to use blood or the standard summoning jutsu hand sign."

"Can other people do that with their summons?! Like if some ninja had a spider summon would they be able to make spiders from their sleeves!?"

"Maybe. I don't know any ninjas that use spider summonings. But I do know that you can as a snake summoner. So you could practice how to do that till its time for the final exam."

"I guess so.. It sucks I have to wait till Suna and Jabie come back from their journeys."

"What do you mean?" Anko asked.

Esumi realized she might have let something slip that shouldn't have slipped.

"Our sensei took them on a mission after we left. He said it might take two to three weeks until they come back to Konoha." Esumi quickly lied.

"How do you know this if we left the village when they were still in it?"

"Hmph! Don't underestimate our friendship! We have many ways of doing many things! A ninja never releases their secrets!"

"I won't investigate this time brat, but next time I hear anything about any of you three leaving the village without a jonin in tow expect hell from me and the hokage." Anko warned.

Soon after Esumi and Anko reached the village hidden in the leaves after a couple of days on the road. They were greeted by Esumi's clone standing next to the fish girl from the island who looked differently. She had bandages covering her body and a slight smile on her face.

"So this is the sea monster that was attacking the ships?" Anko asked in disbelief.

"Where is Amachi-san? Is he not with you..?" She asked.

"I beat him into a pulp! Now he's fish food." Esumi said while smiling.

"What?! Then how will I turn myself back to normal?! I'm gonna be a monster forever and its all your fault!" The girl shouted before bursting into tears and running away.

Esumi had an annoyed expression of her face. While she did feel bad for the girl for having to be treated as nothing more than a test subject, it didn't mean she cared about her feelings. Esumi appeared in front of experimented girl and bonked her on the head. Knocking her unconscious. She was about to put her over her shoulder but she was too tall! So Esumi just grabbed her by the leg and dragged her towards the mission desk with Anko behind her.

"I guess this saves time. But you really are ruthless aren't ya? Can't even spare a girl her feelings." Anko said.

"I don't want to deal with that. I have some things to do. I'm going to leave it to the hokage. It will easier for me."

So Esumi and Anko reported to the mission desk about what happened on their mission. They were paid a B-rank mission reward for their previous C-rank mission. After leaving the sleeping girl with surprised mission desk receivers, Esumi body flickered away back home before deciding on her next move. Upon reaching her apartment grounds, she was greeted with the sights of beautiful greenery.

Flowers of a multitude of colors and sweet aromas poured out from the apartment grounds. Esumi guessed one of Jabie's clones must be working with this stuff.

'While it definitely looks good, it needs something else.. I'll have to make something, but I'm too tired to do anything else right now. I'll save it for tomorrow.' Esumi thought as she fell asleep right on top of her bed at 3pm.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

A well-rested messy looking yawning Esumi was currently in her kitchen looking for something to snack on. 'I can't even sleep for as long as I want now! Even though I feel fantastic I wanted to sleep until tomorrow! Jabie's stupid "enhancements" are getting in the way of my beauty sleep' Esumi thought while snacking on some food.

'I guess I'll just gather information about the other ninjas until Jabie or Suna comes back. Maybe If I'm lucky I'll catch one of them using some super secret jutsu.' Esumi thought to herself while putting on her shinobi outfit and glasses.

Esumi hopped out her window before suddenly stopping herself.

'How the hell do I even find some of these bastards? Oh wait! I can just use clones to do the looking for me! And when they find all the other genin, then I can go.'

Esumi quickly hopped back inside her house and laid down before sending a mini clone army transformed into numerous animals and insects out to gather information for her. She smiled before immediately taking herself back to dreamland.

A couple more hours later and suddenly Esumi's sleeping body twitched and convulsed before she fell off her bed. She screamed in annoyance and pain before slicing half of her wall in half with a blade.

"You stupid clone bastards! Don't freaking dispel at the same time!" Esumi groaned in agony from all the memories her clones just sent her.

Esumi heard a knock at her door which just pissed her off even more. She was about to slice her door and whoever behind it in half before she heard a voice say.

"Are you in need of assistance Esumi?"

"Get in here you fat bastard and make this head ache go away."

Esumi watched as the clone came in through the door and started to soothe her mental torment. She sighed in relief from the clone's mystical palm jutsu.

"Got any new goodies for me?" Esumi asked.

"Well we got a few things we are working on, but nothing really completed so far."

"Uselessssss."

"We were planning to borrow a few test subjects from the graves here in Konoha, but we haven't figured out a way to escape the sight of the Hyūga clan to visit their graves. The previous Uchiha clan's graves are all missing for some reason.. The other clans though have made great donations to my cause though. Very soon you, Jabie, and Aomatsuna will have a monumental increase in strength! Once we learn how to -" The water clone was about to continue until Esumi pinched his lips closed.

"Okay fatty. I get it, you got some new project that will make us stronger. That's all you had to say. But remember never to kidnap innocent people or force anyone innocent into your experiments or I'll stop you myself." Esumi said as she let go of his lips and started to head out the door to practice until the chunin exams.

*POV CHANGE*

"Hey pervy sage is this how I do it?" A spiky-haired blond asked before suddenly having his chakra flare red. His pupils turned red, his finger nails grew sharper, and his whiskers grew more defined.

"How the heck did you manage to tap into your other chakra?!" A tall spiky-haired older man with white long hair shouted.

"Well I just asked foxy if I could use it from time to time. Although he was real stubborn at first, he eventually broke down thanks to my awesome ninja skills." Naruto explained while jumping around and punching and kicking.

"You can talk… to the fox…?" Pervy Sage said in disbelief.

"Yep yep, whenever I go to sleep we chat in my dreamscalp. That's what Foxy called it." Naruto confirmed.

"Dreamscape.. Is what you mean.."

"Yeah yeah that! So what technique are you gonna teach me!? Are you gonna teach me a cool jutsu like this?!" Naruto exclaimed before going through some hand signs, puffing up his cheeks, and shouting, "Ultimate Uzumaki Blast Jutsu!" Naruto then exhaled a speeding mass of red wind that soon flew in the air.

Saying the Pervy Sage was shocked, was an understatement if you saw his current jaw dropping appearance. The information he got about the boy said he only knew the shadow clone jutsu and nothing about elemental ninjutsu! Putting away the fact that the boy has been talking to the Nine-Tails for who knows how long and can willingly tap into its chakra without any side effects! The Pervy Sage grabbed his jaw and put it back in its original place before taking on a serious appearance.

"I'm going to teach you the Summoning Jutsu boy!" The Pervy Sage said.

*POV CHANGE*

"I made it to the finals Guy-sensei! I actually did it! Me a shinobi who can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu!" Lee cheered to his similar looking sensei.

"Right you did Lee. With your own strength and youthful display, you could become a chunin!" Guy said while flashing his very bright teeth and giving Lee a thumbs up.

"Yes! I will train hard Guy-sensei!"

"This month I will be teaching you how to dispel genjutsu and how to withstand the effects of the eight gates more effectively."

"Yes Guy-sensei!"

*POV CHANGE*

"I would say I'm shocked at how quickly your attitude has changed, if I was an idiot." Jabie replied to his new prisoner.

"I don't know what you mean master…." The female mercenary replied in a seductive tone while doing sexually suggestive poses.

"I think I'll make it a few days before the chunin exams begin. Esumi has made it back from her mission safely. With all those bodies my clones collected from the numerous clans in Konoha and replaced in their graves with transformed water clones that looked like the deceased, the power of all those clans will be easily collected for my own use!" Jabie talked aloud to himself.

The pet grey mouse, Un, squeaked a response towards the monologuing boy, alerting him to the fact that his prisoner has equipped herself with a rather sharp stick and is leaping towards Jabie.

Jabie sighed before swaying away from the attack and smacking her stomach with his palm. The mercenary's eyes were nearly lodged from her head as she was launched flying towards a large tree. The female mercenary was no more than a blur as she flew through the air. What was suppose to be a loud crack sound, turned into a *BLORP* as the flying mercenary crashed into a diamond-shaped mass of water.

She held her throat and desperately tried to swim out of the water. The diamond shape soon shrunk until it formed into some sort of water fastening around her entire body until she was resembled a chained water cocoon. Jabie appeared over the drenched restrained over womanly figure with a dangerous grin.

"This should hold you till we get back to my village. Try not to use any chakra, or you might find out the surprise I've hidden for ya." Jabie says mysteriously before walking away and dragging the woman while laughing with his pet mouse.


	50. The Final Exam is Here!

It's the day of the final test of the Chunin Exams! Many important figures were being brought into Konoha with much fanfare and impressive attires. Some were walking while others were being carried into Konoha. Numerous amounts of spectators came to watch these important figures as they came into Konoha. Cheers were being thrown around as more and more popular figures came to Konoha's Chunin Exams.

The Trio of Demons are currently walking towards the location of the final exam.

Broly in his signature look, no shirt and red baggy pants. Gold colored shoulder pads and sandals. Black semi-spiky long hair that reached his mid back. A tattoo with the kanji of Hyena placed on his left chest. The tattoo was split in between two shades, one light green one dark green.

Esumi wore her standard sharp looking glasses that tended to make her look serious-like. She had on a fitted mesh shirt that cut off at her midriff and a dark blue skirt. On her back was an Iron Hammer that seemed to have changed from when it was previously seen before. Instead of just being a normal grey iron hammer, it is now made of a strange black material with a lightning bolt is painted or added all over the hammer. She also has a tattoo of two snakes on her right arm.

Jabie hasn't changed much this month except with the addition of two orange bear cubs hanging off his back right now. The two orange bear cubs looked around in wonder and curiosity. As if they were children going to a festival for the first time. The two cubs had the word Resistance on their foreheads. They were chortling, growling, and roaring to each other each time one of them pointed towards a new view or a new person. Due to their undeveloped bodies though they were only making high pitched sounds.

As Broly walked inside the huge arena for the main tournament with Esumi and Jabie by his side, he noticed the huge stand filled with civilians and ninjas alike. The monumental sized stadium walls that circled around him. He noticed the other genin have arrived soon after his team did. A brown-haired ninja that wore a bandanna and a senbon in his mouth like a toothpick appeared in front of Broly and the rest of the genin competing.

"Focus up. Look at the customers." He said.

"In this main tournament, you guys are the stars."

The hokage soon cleared his throat before deciding to speak.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the Hidden Leaf's Chunin Selection Exam!"

"We will now start the main tournament matches between the 15 participants who made it through the preliminaries. So please stay and watch till the end!" The hokage finished before a roar of applause and cheers rang out.

The bandana wearing jonin walked up to Broly and the rest of the genin.

"Does anyone have any questions before we start?"

"Hey hey Sasuke isn't here yet. What is gonna happen?" Naruto asked.

"If he doesn't appear by the time of his match, he will be disqualified."

'Hmm Sasuke would rather come here bandaged up like a mummy than miss this.. I wonder what's going on with him.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Alright guys, this is the final test. The arena may be different but the rules are the same as they were in the prelims. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But if I determine that the fight is over I'll step in and stop it. You got that?"

"Now the first fight, Shikamaru Nara vs Ino Yamanaka. Those two stay here while the rest of you go to the waiting room."

Broly left with the rest of the genin to the waiting place. They watched the match from above as it soon began. Broly thought this match was boring due to how friendly the two competitors were. Since they were on the same team, there was no way there would be any meaningful blood split or any dangerous attacks. And Broly was correct because by the end of the match the Nara boy won with only a few scratches and very dirty clothes. He captured the Yamanaka girl with his clan's jutsu and forced her to surrender.

"It would've been a cooler match if they didn't fight buddy buddy. The blondie could've won if she went all out. The shadow boy looks very tired compared to the her." Esumi stated.

"Yes, I agree his physical capabilities are quite underwhelming." Jabie agreed.

"Winner Shikamaru Nara!" The referee who was introduced as Genma Shiranui shouted.

The audience however didn't care in the slightest what the Trio of Demons thought and cheered as the Nara boy won through a brilliant and dangerous strategy that nearly involved him getting caught in the girl's dangerous family jutsu. After winning the battle, Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and slowly and tiredly dragged himself to the waiting room while muttering something about troublesome exams, blondes, and women under his breath.

"Welcome back youthful competitor!" Lee greeted the shadow user. The Nara heir groaned in response while looking at the bench with a certain longing. He looked over the ledge as he forced his bruised body to continue watching his possible next opponent.

"And now the next match! Yada Esumi vs Rock Lee! Come Down!" Genma shouted.

"Yosh! It's time for my youth to burn brightly and to show it to all these people!" Lee said as he hopped off the waiting area and flipped stylishly as he landed in a pose.

"From what my clone spied on him, he should be able to take quite a beating. Wish me luck guys!" Esumi said as she body flickered into the arena.

"DON'T FORGET TO INJECT IT!" Jabie yelled with the accompany of two cubs roaring along with him.

"My fight had to be the last one.." Broly said upset.

"It's not entirely bad Suna. We get to see any potentially abilities that I could find out for us and maybe use."

"Do you really think any of these bugs learned something worth having this past month Jabie?"

"It's a possibility. And if there's a chance why not?"

"Fine Jabie."

"Begin." Genma said as the audience looked in curiosity at these two unknown genin.

Rock Lee ran towards Esumi. Esumi grinned before deciding whether to take out her Slammy, her hammer, or use taijutsu. But she realized that she has collected so many weapons, why not show them off here! The guy a month ago did tell them to show their best or to do chunin things to show off to the judges that they are chunin material. Jabie told her that it meant showing leadership skills or tactical prowess. So Esumi decided to try and play smart instead of just beating this poor idiot to near death.

Lee did a jump kick towards Esumi's head. Esumi ducked as she took her hammer from her back and wielded it one-handedly. Lee followed up after his kick and threw a few more that Esumi also dodged. After missing quite a few times, he flipped while in midair and did a falling kick towards Esumi's small figure. Esumi blocked effortlessly with her hammer and pushed the taijutsu user away.

'Maybe I should act a little bit. If I treat this too easily, the judges might not advance me..' Esumi thought before increasing her gravity seal to level 9. Causing her to take a second to re-adjust herself. She slowly went through motions to check how much she has been restricted before smiling.

"Come on bowl cut! That isn't all you got is it?" Esumi shouted. Making the crowd look at this braggart of a shinobi.

"You've asked for it!" Lee responded before dashing back at Esumi.

Esumi watched as Lee threw two kunai at her. Esumi knocked the two kunai out of the air with her hammer and saw Lee perform a jump kick and yell. "Dynamic Entry!" Esumi had to breathe out an air of disappointment as she could easily end the fight here and now, but that wouldn't promote her would it? And she had to put Jabie's mini clone inside Lee's body somehow before she could end it.

Esumi was so lost in her thoughts she nearly was kicked by Lee's Dynamic Entry attack! She barely managed to block with her hammer and was forced to slide back from the impact of the attack. She just realized she didn't have to hold back at all! There were more matches to come surely. She could just act like a chunin then!

Esumi's face turned into a terrifying grin as she leapt towards Lee without any reserves. Lee must have noticed the look on her face as his turned serious. Esumi smashed her hammer at Lee, who decided to dodge the hammer that was basically the twice the size of his torso. Esumi saw Lee try and take advantage of her after her miss with a kick aimed at her side.

Esumi moved with the momentum from her hammer and flipped away with it, but not before throwing a shuriken at Lee as she made distance from him. Lee ducked under the sharp item and ran towards Esumi again. Esumi dashed at Lee with a noticeably lower speed than him. As they neared each other, Esumi swung at Lee with a horizontal swing. Lee jumped over the attack and did a diving kick towards the Esumi he thought was now open to attack.

Unfortunately for the green jumpsuit wearing boy, Esumi blocked with her wrist and grabbed hold of Lee's leg. She was about to slam him into the ground until his second foot came towards her wrist. He landed his kick and forced Esumi to let go of his leg. Esumi smiled as he took the bait she set and activated her trap. As Lee was getting some distance from his opponent he noticed a strange spark of yellow electricity and his female opponent was suddenly in front of him!

"What the?!" Lee said before he was pierced through the shoulder with a blade. He shouted out a pained noise and kneed towards Esumi.

"Completed. You're welcome you fat bastard!" Esumi yelled.

Jabie smiled at this shoutout while the rest of the watchers were confused about what she was talking about.

"I can't underestimate you any longer." Lee said.

"You shouldn't have been in the first place ya retard! Don't you know who I am?! I'm Yada Esumi, one of the best shinobi in the village! The best female shinobi in this village as well!" Esumi shouted

This caused the audience to take on chatter.

"Is she really the best kunoichi in Konoha?"

"I never heard of her before. Impossible."

"She's definitely the best female braggart in Konoha."

"It is true that most of the kunoichi that graduated this year aren't as impressive as her." Ko said to the other genin.

"Impressive how? Have you seen her mission record? Its basically empty except for that 1 B-rank mission."

"Not just anyone genin would be able to surprise Lee like that and get a hit on him. I've been training him for a month and only a handful of these genin would be able to defeat him." Guy said.

"Please give me a moment!" Lee shouted as he sat down and crossed his legs before grabbing his orange leg warmers. Esumi stared in disbelief at the idiot. 'Who asks their opponent who could be trying to kill them in the middle of a battle to wait…' Esumi was slightly stumped on whether to take advantage or to let him do it. Before saying screw it and letting him finish.

Lee took off his leg warmers and revealed to be wearing leg weights underneath them. He removed them and softly laid them on the ground. He put back on his leg warmers before standing back up and saying Let's go! He appeared suddenly in front of Esumi and kicked Esumi in the stomach.

Esumi was able to see his movements easily but with the gravity seal increased she couldn't move exactly how she wanted. So either she dropped the seal back down a level or she needed to use her Lightning Burst technique.. And since she needed to show off to the judges, she knew exactly what to do.

As Esumi slid back from the impact of Lee's kick she put away her sword and took back out her hammer. She held it in one hand before having her entire figure spark. Her body started to flare off yellow electricity at random intervals as her hair became as spiky as a hedgehog. Lee appeared in front of the transformed Esumi and punched at her face.

Esumi however could now react due to the lightning chakra increasing her physical abilities. Although she could go much much faster if she released her gravity seal. It is enough right now to deal with Lee. Esumi slammed her hammer against Lee's fist and watched as the idiot continued to go forward as if this hammer was nothing more than just a piece of paper and paid the price for it accordingly.

Lee was smashed and sent flying away. Normally he should have impacted into the wall, but since the gravity seal was also restricting the amount of force Esumi could put into her attacks he wasn't injured as much as he should have been. There was also the fact that lightning and blunt weapons don't mix as well as she thought they would at least the way she just used it.

Lee recovered and quickly went on the offense once again. Esumi decided to play with the boy who was about the same speed as her now. She swung her large hammer at Lee rapidly. Lee dodged each attack and expertly ducked under Esumi's hammer and attempted to trip Esumi with a spinning low kick from below.

The audience was surprised at the high-level battle going on. They were wondering how that small feisty girl was about to swing and move that hammer about so easily. The strange green genin in the jumpsuit was also an impressive shinobi. He has shown nothing but taijutsu this entire time!

"Can you imagine when he finally decides to use ninjutsu or genjutsu!? That pipsqueak is finished."

"The girl just started to use ninjutsu! Who knows how long it will take her to finish this if he keeps holding back like before!"

"This will be over in 10 seconds."

Esumi hopped over the low kick, only to find a blue sandal heading straight towards her chin. She was launched into the air slightly.

"Not good enough!" Lee shouted before standing on his two hands and using both of his legs to kick Esumi further into the air. Esumi blocked each kick with her wrist but was still being uplifted by his attacks. She was wondering why her lightning chakra wasn't shocking him but put it in the back of her mind. She noticed Lee unwrapping his bandages that were wrapped around his arm and wrapping them around her.

"Good luck pal! Like I'll let you pull off this technique of yours. Come here!" Esumi shouted before dropping her hammer and grabbing Lee's bandages. She pulled Lee's bandages and stopped his technique while they were still in the air. Lee was brought towards Esumi who kneed him in the gut with lightning chakra surrounding her knee.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), or jutsus, missions, special items/techniques scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	51. The Conclusion of Esumi vs Lee!

"These two aren't showing much in terms of becoming chunin." A random chunin said.

"Yeah. I agree. These two might be stuck as genin unless one of them does something later on in the tournament."

After Esumi kneed Lee with an electrifying force, he was sent plummenting back towards the ground.

*BOOOOOOOOM*

A small crater was formed when Lee landed. Dust was forced to rise in agitation of being impacted by such momentum. The arena was currently hidden in dust and smoke. The audience was blind to anything happening in the arena. They watched in anticipation and excitement.

"Could he have lost already?!"

"There's no way! He hasn't even shown off any cool jutsus!"

"I'm surprised it took him this long to lose. Holding back against his opponent was setting himself up for failure since the start."

Esumi landed in the midst of the dust cloud and cleared it away, revealing an injured Rock Lee holding his shoulder where he was stabbed earlier. He looked at Esumi's proud and victory filled smile that reminded him of someone. Although they were different, their confidence in their strength and abilities seemed so similar..

'I can't give up… What did I spend training this last month for..? To be shown up by a different genius?'

"No way! I will prove that hard work and perseverance can defeat a genius! I will have to use that technique Guy-sensei! Please forgive me." Rock lee shouted before crossing his arms across his chest.

"Go on use your little Eight Gates! The best kunoichi of Konoha will shut it down as easily as I shut down your little Primary Lotus move from earlier!" Esumi laughed harshly.

Some of the jonin and chunin gasped as they realized that the green jumpsuit genin was trying to use one of the famous kinjutsu in Konoha.

"Can he even perform such a technique?!"

"Did Guy really teach his student that dangerous jutsu!? What was he thinking?!"

"Will the boy really decide to use that move here? He still has other matches to complete."

"He let her get to his head. He should've just surrendered rather than potentially crippling his body just to prove himself."

Esumi saw as Lee's face turned into one of shock before returning back to a determined look. She was slightly annoyed that he wasn't bothered enough to lose focus, but decided to go further.

"You don't really believe a person that could only use taijutsu could really become a ninja do you!? Even if your sensei is known for his taijutsu skills, he can still use ninjutsu! You on the other hand can't even perform the clone technique! In the preliminaries, you couldn't even dispel an academy level genjutsu technique!" Esumi harshly berated even more.

"What!? He could only use taijutsu the entire time!?"

"That must be why he wasn't using any flashy ninja moves!"

"It seems that this match was over before it even began."

"Poor kid, trying to live a false dream.."

Lee's face turned even more upset as he listened to his opponent's remarks. His determination was slightly faltering.

"I… I will show you that I can become a true shinobi! I will prove it to everyone here!" Lee yelled before the area around him started to change.

The ground under him started to rise up around him. His hair started to rise as the surrounding ground started to shake. His veins were beginning to pop out and become more visible. Lee's skin began to turn red. A blue chakra coating formed over his body before Lee put down his arms and stared at Esumi.

"What jutsu is that?"

"Didn't the blue-haired girl just say he doesn't know any jutsus?"

"Is he proving her wrong right in her face?!"

"Your teammate is going a bit far don't you think?" The lavender jacket wearing Hyūga asked.

"Don't worry about us. Just focus on your upcoming match princess." Jabie responded harshly. Causing Hinata to fall back to where she was.

The other genin watched as Jabie's smile slightly attached itself to his two bear cubs on his shoulder. The three had an evil smile plastered on their faces.

"Esumi has always been smart. Injuring your opponent's pride so that they come at you with the intent to kill is a great idea. They fight more desperately and pull out every inch of power they could muster before you inevitably crush them into the dirt." Broly said aloud.

"Hey Esumi-chan! Shut up before I shut you up myself! Don't you dare look down on someone's dream!" Naruto shouted loud enough to catch the attention of the demon in focus.

To respond to this, Esumi just gave Naruto the middle finger and enraged the boy even more. While Esumi does think of Naruto as a friend, he isn't close enough to talk her out of what gives her her kicks. Esumi smiled as she successfully manipulated the genin boy into performing his hidden technique. Jabie definitely owes her a big favor for this. Esumi replaced her hammer with Basher. Previously, Basher just looked like a metal pipe, but now it has turned into a green metal pipe with the words "Die!" etched into it. It's form turned into a sleeker and smooth appearance, until Esumi wrapped it in spikes.

'This should be very exciting.' Esumi thought before Lee yelled, "Third Gate! Gate of Life Open!"

The few pebble-sized rocks that were being levitated around Lee's form were now different. Instead of being small rocks they turned into rocks twice the size of one's head! Lee then suddenly hunched over as if charging up even more power somehow.

"He can't be!"

"Oh yes he can! Lee can open up to five of the Eight Gates! He's only just getting started." Might Guy shouted.

"You're insane! How could you teach him something so dangerous!?"

Might Guy looked at the person who questioned him with a rarely seen serious look on his face.

"I gave him the tool to realize his dreams. How he uses it to accomplish that is his choice. Even if he decides to regret it later, it doesn't matter as long as he keeps believing in his ninja way."

"Fourth Gate! Gate of Pain open!" Lee shouted as even more veins appeared over his body. His nose slightly started to bleed, but he ignored it as he took a stance.

Esumi lowered her gravity seal to level four, so she could enjoy this fight. She knows exactly how dangerous the technique Rock Lee is using and could even lose if she wasn't careful enough. It's been a while since she's released her gravity seal so far down. She nearly moaned in excitement from the amount of control and power her body has right now. To the audience it just appears as if she was hugging and holding herself in a perverted manner. Broly continued to watch with no change in his expression, used to Esumi's strange mannerisms by now. Jabie slightly held his head down in embarrassment.

With a loud *WHOOOSH* Rock Lee disappeared and in his wake the ground erupted upwards. Dust and large rocks filled the area where he was. The chunin strained to try and find the boy. The jonin watched with more focus. Some of the competitors at the waiting room tried to locate the green genin. Two users of the Hyūga family activated their clan's special eyes. Shikamaru just dozed off as he realized by this point continuing further in this tournament would be a pointless action.

Esumi saw the boy's speed perfectly. She watched as he appeared right under her, trying to launch her into the air with one of his kicks again. She decided to show him how to use his legs correctly, since he likes to kick so much. Esumi swayed her head back before kicking Lee's midsection. Lee quickly fixed himself as he dodged the kick that nearly landed on him even when he's activated the fourth gate!

The audience only heard the swoosh and a loud boom before finally seeing the two fighters again! The two were constantly disappearing over and over again with loud shockwaves constantly being emitted out. Whether or not they were landing their hits or not, the audience could not find out but they sure got excited over whatever the hell was happening right now. They cheered loudly and shouted the name of the competitor they wanted to win.

"Yada! Yada! Yada!"

"Lee! Lee! Lee!"

The watching jonin and chunin were shocked that this match was causing so much excitement. These two were very unknown shinobi before this match even began and somehow won the crowd to their side. Even if a large portion of the viewers were civilians, it wouldn't have caused this much commotion. This is turning out to be quite the exciting final exam and we only just got started.

Esumi dodged another one of Lee's kick that was aiming for her neck and kicked the boy in his chest away. He shouted in pain while holding his chest, but the determination and fight in his eyes were still alive as they honed in on Esumi.

"I bet you're wondering how I can keep up with you without using some special technique as well right? Well too bad! It's just because you're so weak! If you were as strong as me and used that technique then maybe you could give the Hokage a run for his money, who knows. Some people are just better than others learn to accept the reality of your situation and give up!"

These words struck deep within Lee's core. After Guy-sensei took him in he wanted to believe that even if he wasn't a genius. Even if he couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. He could still become a splendid ninja in his own way.

'But.. Can I even pull this off.. She's not even from a famed or prestigious clan, but she's still so strong.. Is your strength really determined at birth, and no matter how much hard work and training you put into it? Is it all meaningless anyway….?' Lee's body started to shake before he heard a voice.

"Lee! Do not ever question your ninja way from an opponent! If you don't even believe in your ninja way, then what is even the point of becoming a ninja?! What were all those tears, blood, and sweat you trained with to prove your ninja way for!?" Guy shouted.

"I… I…" Lee stuttered before looking at the smug Esumi with a dusty and dirty outfit staring his way with a cocky and teasing look in her eyes.

'You're right Guy-sensei… I can't waste everything I put in so far just to quit now! I will definitely beat her!' Rock Lee thought before shouting

"The Fifth Gate! Gate of Closing open!"

Rock Lee's figure blasted off again in an explosive manner. He punched at Esumi's face. Esumi swayed her head before feeling a slight burning on her face. It turns out that he was able to graze her. But she wasn't worried. She still had a lot more tricks she could pull off and win. Lee threw more and more punches there were able to slightly touch Esumi and she felt like she was getting swiped by an fiery cat every second. Eventually this pissed her off enough to make her to use her Lightning Burst technique.

Esumi's figure sparked and flared into a frenzy with yellow electricity. She vanished and was about to knee Lee right in the stomach before watching him strain to form a punch. His muscles were tearing as he finally formed a fist and clashed with Esumi's knee.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The arena exploded with large rocks, shockwaves, and dust.

*WHOOOSH*

A figure was seen being blasted away from the initial clash site with a loud painful shout. A giggle was heard throughout the smoke-filled area.

"Hahaahahahah! It seems your little ninja way wasn't good enough to defeat my awesomeness! Yada Esumi is the strongest kunoichi of Konoha! Don't you ever forget it weakling!" Esumi gloated before watching Genma go check on Lee.

"Winner Yada Esumi!" He shouted before half of the arena erupted in cheers and the other half in boos.

Esumi gave a middle finger and blew a kiss towards the audience before watching the medical-nin come to take Lee away. Esumi saw how Lee raised his basically destroyed arm in her direction before trying to form a fist once more. He attempted to raise himself, but his body refused to listen to his determination, his will. Tears slowly fell from his face. Esumi wanted to make fun of the boy, but she did basically just destroy his entire meaning and goal in life just so her best friend could get information on his secret technique.

She decided to let it go and return to the waiting area. But not before turning her gravity seal back to level 9. She grunted in discomfort from the amount of resistances she had to face but resumed her walk towards the waiting area.

"Strongest kunoichi of Konoha huh? Big talk from a small shrimp don't cha think?" Miyahara said standing above Esumi.

"Get out of the way ya freak of nature or you will end up like the greenie down there." Esumi said a bit tired.

"Why don't you make me shorty?"

Esumi vanished from Miyahara's sight before standing next to Broly and Jabie.

"You owe me two favors. Not just one. I think that kid might give up being a shinobi after what I did to him." Esumi said.

"That's fine, but after this exam one of those will be fulfilled very easily. My water clones are on a cusp of a breakthrough with all the bodies we got from the clans in Konoha except with the exception of the Hyūga and Uchiha. I should be able to borrow a body from the Hyūga clan after I integrate the specialties of the clans I managed to get now and soon you two may also get your own byakugan! Once I figure out how it works and how their born with it, maybe I could possibly recreate it. Make my own special eyes!" Jabie whispered to Broly and Esumi.

"Interesting thought. I'll aid you in taking the bodies from the Hyūga clan. Having their abilities would increase my power greatly." Broly said.

"Hey! Get back here!" Miyahara yelled.

"Wait till you meet me in the tournament ya retard. You're not stupid enough to try and fight before we are even scheduled to fight are you?" Esumi asked with a lack of interest.

Miyahara was pissed but she knew Esumi was right. She would definitely get disqualified if she tried to fight Esumi here and now.

"You better watch yourself chibi!" Miyahara said while punching her fist into her palm.

"And now the next match! Amai Jabie vs Neji Hyūga! Come down!" Genma shouted.

"Hey did you hear that the Yada girl from before whole team has made it to the finals?" An audience member whispered.

"What!? No way how could they all make it together? Did they cheat?!"

"I have no idea, I just know that the fat boy and the shirtless kid are her teammates."

"They are really some monstrous genin those three.." Asuma said to Kurenai.

"Well I haven't seen the strength of the tubby boy. Only the girl and the tailed boy. So maybe he is there weak link and he got lucky during his prelims. I mean that girl he was fighting wasn't that great." Kurenai replied.

"His mission records only shown D-rank missions, so nothing there to tell how strong he is."

"Well I guess we'll see if he's as monstrous as his teammates. No ordinary genin could defeat a member of the Hyūga family. Especially a prodigy like Neji." Kurenai said.


	52. Amai Jabie vs Neji Hyuuga

Jabie and Neji arrived in the arena after the judges had some earth style shinobi repair the field after Esumi's and Lee's battle. Normally they wouldn't fix the arena, but the two shinobi tore it up so badly it looked like a battlefield from a war! The two fighters stared at each other. Neji with a plain arrogant look on his face. Jabie with an excited crazed appearance, resembling a greedy pig in human form. The two cubs on his shoulders also looked at Neji with hunger in their eyes.

"A member of the branch family. Neji Hyūga.. I will enjoy this little match of ours immensely."

"Get ready lose. It's simply your destiny." Neji said.

"Destiny you say.. huh? I wonder exactly what makes you the spokesperson for that. Well in your destiny I see a "prodigy" being shown exactly how foolish destiny and fate really is."

"Begin!" Genma said.

"Hmph! You can't escape nor defeat fate." Neji said before getting into a fighting stance.

Jabie put the two orange bear cubs down.

"Ah yes the Hyūga famed gentle fist technique. I'm interested in facing the taijutsu style for myself. But for other reasons of course haha!" Jabie said before walking towards Neji in a slow calm manner.

As Jabie approached Neji closer and closer, Neji suddenly smirked before thrusting his hand towards Jabie's face. Jabie leaned his head to the side and palmed Neji right in the stomach. From the impact a loud boom was heard as Neji was sent flying away. Neji was shocked at the speed the boy had just unleashed as he previously dismissed him as unimportant and weak. He recovered and slid backwards as he landed.

"WHOA DID THAT FAT KID JUST LAND A HIT ON THE HYUGA PRODIGY!?"

"No way! It must have been a trick!"

"Unbelievable… This year's rookies are definitely monsters!"

"It seems all three of them are unbelievable.." Kurenai said.

*BACK IN THE ARENA*

"I hope you have much more things to show me in this battle besides that, or this will be very quick."

"Your arrogance is one weakness your clan holds. Although there are a rare few without this weakness, I could have easily ended the match with you looking down on me. Take this as a general lesson for a shinobi." Jabie said as he walked forward once again.

"You may not be as easy as I thought you were but you won't escape your fate of losing to me." Neji said before readjusting himself and getting back into his clan's taijutsu stance.

Jabie saw Neji dash at him as he continued walking forward.

"Your second weakness is the fact that your clan refuses to do anything besides Taijutsu. For some idiotic reason, your clan is no better than Rock Lee. Well actually, it is worst in the fact that you have no issues whatsoever doing ninjutsu and genjutsu. Rock Lee is just physically incapable of doing nothing but taijutsu. I would point out more things you could do with your clan, but I'll just save those ideas for myself." Jabie says with a cryptic grin.

Neji shouted before attacking Jabie rapidly. Jabie swayed and ducked and leaned away from each attack with his large robust body.

"How the heck is he able to move like that with a belly like that?!"

"Does common sense mean nothing to ninjas!?"

"Mommy look! I could eat all I want as a ninja and still be strong!"

"Chouji I don't see you moving like that! Why can he do that and you can't?!" Sakura asked astonished.

"Who knows?" Chouji said while munching on chips.

Jabie started to form hand signs and mouthed the words, "Water Style: Crushing Capture." before catching Neji in a genjutsu.

He was about to talk until he noticed a smirk on Neji's face.

"This genjutsu won't affect me. My Byakugan is able to see when a genjutsu is being used on us or our surroundings." Neji explained arrogantly.

"Thanks for the information, but once again your arrogance just gave your enemy information about your skills. A good shinobi knows information is power. And you just let the enemy gain some power over you." Jabie said before throwing a senbon at Neji.

"While you are aware of genjutsus being used on you, it doesn't mean you possess the ability to break out of it or dodge this!"

Neji yelled "Kai!" before being struct with a senbon in his shoulder. He grunted in pain before quickly pulling it out and leaping back. Neji noticed a peculiar grin on his opponent's face when Jabie looked at the barely penetrating wound he suffered.

"Your traditions are a limiting factor of the Hyūga development. Your clan has been around since the time of the Uchiha and the Senju. Yet for some reason those two are much more famous and well-known in comparison. You even have a fantastic Dōjutsu just like the Uchiha clan, but you are letting it go to waste! The Uchiha knew how to use their power, even though they sadly suffered from clan annihilation by the missing-nin traitor Itachi Uchiha."

Neji decided instead of having this ridiculous looking boy talk bad about the clan he resents, he will attack. Neji dashed towards the boy again to attack and quickly shut him up.

"You know he's kind of right. I read some history books in class and the Hyūga clan has been around for a long time. I didn't even know about them until the preliminaries to be honest, while all the villagers knew about Sasuke's clan." Sakura said to Chouji and Kiba.

"Well that's probably because they are so quiet and passive. I mean have you even see any Hyūga clan members around the village? They probably just sit in their little clan ground all day drinking tea and talking about how great they think they are." Kiba said.

"I'm getting a bit hungry." Chouji says while pulling out a big bag of chips.

Jabie sighed audibly as Neji rapidly attacked him once again. But instead of dodging all of his hits, Jabie wanted to push him to his absolute limits. He needed the Hyūga boy to show every technique he's capable of before he's able to finish this match. Research doesn't come easily. Jabie deflected Neji's piercing finger thrust and punched straight towards his gut. Neji easily saw the attack coming and in return dodged to the side before spinning towards Jabie with a double thrusting attack with his fingers. Jabie responded to this quick counterattack by stretching torso and large belly backwards, by using the soft physique modification technique that allowed him to stretch and elongate his limbs and body!

The Kazekage's eyebrows slightly turned up at this sight. While the audience's eyes nearly popped out of their head.

"How the heck did he just stretch like a snake?!"

"Is he part of some snake clan!?"

"Do we even have a snake clan in Konoha?!"

"I wasn't aware he was able to do that.." Shino said.

"Whoa how freaky!" Naruto shouted.

After the Hyūga branch member missed his expertly timed counter attack, Jabie slammed him in the face with his belly! Neji was sent sliding back, slightly able to respond to the attack seconds before it hit. He stared at his unnaturally strong opponent in confusion.

"How are you so strong? My destiny although it is inescapable, it is one of a genius. How could you possibly fair against me?!" Neji asked.

"Kukukuku. Are you really so dumb to think that everyone has a set path in life and that they can't escape from it? Despite your great eyes, it seems you're actually blind! Destiny is unscientific. Fate is a hoax. What you make of your life is up to you! Well somewhat. Some situations are unavoidable, but I'm getting distracted. Do whatever it is you want to do, and if you can't just get stronger until you can."

"It's not that simple!" Neji yelled.

"You just don't want to accept that it is that simple." Jabie responded.

"Fine! I'll prove to you just how wrong you are. This match is over anyway. You are within my range and you can't escape my Eight Trigrams." Neji said before slowing positioning himself and taking a slightly different stance from earlier.

"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms." Neji stated before dashing and spinning towards Jabie.

Jabie needed to let him finish this technique entirely before he could do anything to him or he wouldn't get any information about this technique! Jabie decided to take a risk that could possibly end the match here and now for him. Just dodge. Neji's attacks came much faster than they were earlier. "Two palms!" Jabie dodged and moved as agile as a monkey. Neji's attacked hounded him though as if he had his number and had to collect it no matter what. He couldn't escape no matter where how he moved. "32 Palms!" Jabie didn't know how much longer he could dodge with his gravity seal still on level 9 until he unfortunately found out. "64 Palms!" Neji shouted as he took a strong step forward and palmed Jabie in his stomach.

Jabie smiled as he slide back. 'Finally its over. Thank you for that gracious donation of a secret technique Neji.' Jabie moved his hand in a strange way and his two bear cubs started to clumsily run on two feet to the side of Neji. Neji with his Byakugan that could easily see nearly 360 degrees around him and noticed the two bear cubs without difficulty. Jabie held his stomach from the numbing pain before quickly healing the area nearby the ones Neji's hit.

'It should soon recover, but it kind of aches haha.' Jabie thought as he started to inwardly drool at the amazing taijutsu style of the Hyūga clan.

"What are you planning? You don't think those animals will be enough to defend against me do you?"

"Just give me a second before I explain my next moves for you to know. Like any logical shinobi should do." Jabie said sarcastically before nodding his head.

The two bear cubs flexed their paw fingers? And suddenly started to go through ninjutsu hand seals?! The two orange cubs then roared out cutely as they surprisingly started to spew out a large amount of smoke from their tiny maws.

"How the hell can animals use jutsus!?"

"Maybe its because they have fingers sorta."

"They're so cute! But now I can't see them cause all of the smoke!"

'I wonder if those are summons… But summons can't last this long, so it can't be.. But how..?' The hokage pondered.

Neji smirked. He could easily see through this smoke with his clan's special eyes. But suddenly he started to hear a slow beating noise. The noise sounded like a trash can's lid being smacked or hit in a slow musical beat. His eyes suddenly started to blur. Neji looked around quickly and saw Jabie on top of a tree smacking an instrument with a smile. He quickly threw a number of kunai and stopped Jabie from continuing his strange technique. Unfortunately for the Hyūga boy, during his blurring moment the two bear cubs appeared above him and were clawing down towards him with some very sharp claws that are definitely unnatural for animals their age or size.

Neji panicked as he heard the smoke behind him being moved and suddenly started to spin. The two cubs cutely roared before realizing they were stopped a layer of chakra.

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" Neji said as he spun around and formed a blue dome of chakra that repelled the two bear cubs and blasted them away. The cubs shrieked as they flew away.

"How could he hurt those cute little animals!?"

"Prodigy my ass. More like Animal Torturer!"

"Kick his ass Tubby!"

Jabie stared at the Hyūga member wondering if he had any more techniques he hasn't decided to use yet.

"So many impressive techniques. I wonder if you have anymore to show the audience." Jabie said calmly.

"Hmph. Come find out for yourself!"

"Very well. But realize that if you don't this is the end of the match for you."

Jabie dashed towards Neji who prepared himself for the incoming robust genin. Jabie dodged the attacks of Neji. Jabie smirked before abruptly ducking an incoming attack and forming a single hand seal and having his bookbag on his back that was aimed directly at Neji blast a heavy beam of water out of it. Neji was blasted away and was knocked down soaked in water. The prodigy groaned as he held his stomach in pain and noticed that Jabie was making a strange movement with his fingers.

Jabie smiled as thrusted his hand out. The water that was surrounding Neji and soaked in his clothes and skin started to move! It was quickly starting to come together and form on him!

"Don't even try it!" Jabie said as the water that formed near Neji quickly captured him in a diamond shaped water prison hovering slightly above the ground.

"This my is Water Style: Diamond Prison jutsu!"

Neji struggled and squirmed as he tried to break out of the ninjutsu. He realized this technique was stealing his chakra! He tried to gather as much as he could before it was sucked dry by the technique and managed to expel chakra from his tenketsu (Chakra points) and burst the jutsu. He landed roughly on the ground while heaving and breathing heavily on his knees and hands. Escaping that technique took nearly all of his chakra.

Suddenly he noticed a rather large shadow appear in front of him with a grin.

"Mr. Prodigy, would you like to give up now? It seems being weak and helpless is just your fate. It's okay to give up sometimes. Haha maybe it's destiny for you to give up here."

Neji looked at Jabie and suddenly heard something snap inside himself. He shouted in rage before throwing a punch lacking any strength behind it at Jabie's face. Jabie grabbed Neji's shoulder where he threw his senbon earlier and threw Neji high in the air after his lackluster punch. Neji helpless to do anything at this point and time simply succumbed to gravity and started to fall down. He couldn't even move his head around. He noticed Jabie's smug smiling face right below him as he suddenly moved out of the way and let Neji fall.

*BOOOOOOOOM*

Neji crashed into the arena's ground. Jabie smiled as he looked at his mini clone that he inserted with that senbon he threw earlier. His clone repeatedly used his diagnostic jutsu throughout the battle, allowing him to know exactly how Neji performed the Hyūga families famed taijutsu techniques. Although it won't be as useful until he acquires his own Byakugan, it could maybe give him some other useful ideas. Genma looked over the severely injured Neji and called the match.

"Winner Amai Jabie!"

The crowd roared with applause and cheers over the great match. Jabie's bear cubs appeared on his shoulders once again and Jabie healed them of their injuries. They started to lick his face in thanks causing some of the audience to start to awwwh. Jabie walked back to the waiting area unharmed basically.

"Look at you. Mr. Thief. All happy about coming home with some new stolen merchandise." Esumi said.

"He doesn't need it that badly. I'm doing them a favor by borrowing it. Once I'm done looking over and possibly changing it, they'll be singing praises for me." Jabie responded guiltlessly.

"Singing praises of theft! HAHA you're just as bad as I am!" Esumi said while slapping Jabie's back.

"I'm not bad. Just scientifically curious."

"I want to fight already. This whole stupid exam should just be a giant battle between everyone." Broly said slightly pissed.

"I'm sure you'll be fighting in no time Suna. The next matches should be quick and simple." Esumi reassured him.

"The next match! Hinata Hyūga vs Homi Yamanaka! Come down!" Genma shouted.

"Another Hyūga? Are they siblings?"

"They look similar!"

"I hope she shows a match as interesting as that last one."

"It still won't have nothing on the first match. I'll be telling my grandkids about that one."

"You're 8!"


	53. Halfway Into The Final Exam!

Hinata and Homi both went in the arena. Homi had a rather arrogant look on his face as he appeared in the arena with a tanto on his back and long white hair. He looked at Hinata as if looking at a piece of garbage on the road before making an audible "Hmph!"

'This kid's personality could probably fail him for Chūnin already.' Genma inwardly thought

Hinata bowed towards her opponent.

"I hope we have a good fight.."

"Tch. What kind of idiot wishes for a good fight? Winning things easily should be the goal. Whatever though, get ready to lose."

"Begin you two." Genma said before Homi immediately took off and Hinata activating her Byakugan without any seals.

"I guess you're just like that other guy from last match. But it doesn't matter you won't be able to hit me anyway!"

Homi slashed towards Hinata with his blade. Hinata calmly looked in a certain direction in the audience before looking back towards her opponent and engaging him. Homi slashed multiple times but missed the Hyūga girl every time before eventually he got pissed and kicked towards her midsection. Hinata took advantage of her easily angered opponent and dodged to the side and slid towards him, getting very close in his guard. She pulled her arms back before thrusting them into his gut with her palms and launching him up and away in an arc.

"It seems she's doing better than that other guy already. Prodigy my butt. She already did more damage than he did."

"That's the current daughter of the Hyūga clan head!"

"No wonder she's so good. She would have to be if she was the heir of the Hyūga clan."

Homi spat out blood as he was blown away. Hinata looked worried about if she used too much force before seeing Homi struggle to get up. He stared daggers into her as if he could bite her head off due to how pissed he was. Hinata nearly froze at the killing intent shown by boy before remembering she felt something a lot more terrifying. Gaara's killing intent in the second test of the Chūnin Exams. She shook herself and stared at him with her back straight.

Homi was filled with anger. One hit and he's already this injured. The stupid guy from last round didn't look too strong, so why is she?!

'Her attack did something weird and my stomach feels like it's in a fire jutsu. I better end this while I can or I might be unable to continue from the pain.' Homi slowly got back up before making hand signs.

Hinata dashed towards her opponent who could still continue to fight as he went through hand seals. Eventually she heard,

"You forced me to reveal my secret technique! A lost branch of the hidden technique from the Yamanaka clan! It's called Spiritual Arts! This match is already over loser!"

"Spiritual Art: Hijacking!" Homi yelled before pointing at his tanto and then at the rushing Hinata.

He held both hands out as Hinata appeared in front of him and palmed straight towards his chest. He smirked as his tanto suddenly shot out from the side of his shorts and out of it's sheathe. Homi watched as the Hyūga princess was nearly skewered by his tanto, but barely managed to dodge. Homi's tanto managed to slice Hinata's arm badly enough to render one of her arms limp.

Hinata bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming in pain. She held her injured and badly bleeding arm. The sword that Homi had is now floating!

"I… I can't give up yet… I have to show him I'm not a failure… I can be strong too…" Hinata muttered to herself holding back tears in her eyes from the pain.

"You ready to give up yet princess?! If you aren't get ready for some more punishment!" Homi yelled while shaking and sweating heavily.

Hinata ran towards Homi who once again sent his tanto to attack her. Hinata dodged the flying tanto and continued towards Homi who was currently immobile from what she's seen. Apparently he couldn't move during this technique and she planned on taking advantage of that. She kept her Byakugan active and watched the tanto speed towards her. As she eventually arrived back in front of Homi, the tanto caught up just in time to save him. But this was what she was hoping for. Hinata ducked under the blade gracefully before throwing an upward thrust that shot out a faint burst of chakra along with it. The tanto was launched far into the sky.

"Gentle…Fist…Art: 8 Trigrams… 16 Palms…" Hinata said breathing ruggedly.

Homi was completely baffled and enraged. How dare this stupid idiot knock away his sword! How the hell did she manage to dodge his tanto with her arm like that!?

"Don't you dare!" Homi spat out while still holding his arms out and shaking. Blood started to leak from his nose and mouth.

Hinata yelled as her arm shot out at a rapid speed and struck Homi in his chest. "Two palms!" Hinata shouted before pulling her arm back and striking Homi two more times. "Four palms!" Her attacking arm started slightly shaking as she pulled it back once more and unleashed four palm strikes on Homi's stomach "Eight palms!". Homi spat out blood and stared at Hinata with absolute fury as she pulled her arm back once more struggling and shaking harshly. She stepped forward and shouted a painful yell before attacking Homi eight times all over his torso "Sixteen Palms!"

"A one armed version of that technique huh… Impressive and that gives me a few ideas for the future…" Jabie muttered to himself.

Homi was blasted away until he crashed and indented himself into the arena's walls. Hinata slumped to her knees as her arms laid limply at her side. Despite the immense pain she was feeling due to overstraining her arm and her previously bleeding arm, she smiled and cried a little.

'Have I finally made you proud father…? I didn't let your hard work in training me this month go to waste….' She looked towards her father, the clan head of the Hyūga clan Hiashi Hyūga, and saw him with a small smile aimed at her.

She let her tears flow freely as the medical nin came and got both her and her fallen opponent. The tanto that was previously launched in the air came down with a swift *snikt* and pierced into the earth.

The audience cheered loudly as the Hyūga heir being taken away for a great match.

"Good fight kid! You were awesome!"

"You were the bomb little princess!"

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!"

"I'm so proud of her…." Kurenai said.

"Kid's really changed from how she used to be." Asuma said.

"I didn't expect that amount of spunk from her. She seemed as threatening as a mouse at the preliminaries." Temari said slightly impressed.

"Good job Hinata you were great!" Naruto shouted over the stands.

"The next match Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha!" Genma announced.

The audience started to cheer even more as they heard Sasuke Uchiha was finally coming to fight. The last Uchiha of Konoha and praised genius. Everyone was looking forward to seeing him fight. Even the chunin, jonin, and judges!

"Whoa, I didn't get a cheer when my name was called. What the heck is this?" Esumi asked confused.

"Sasuke is very popular within our village for some reason. Most of the visitors who came to visit for the chunin exams looked forward to seeing Sasuke in action." Jabie said.

"The red eyed boy right?" Broly asked.

"Yeah him. From what I heard from rumors and books, the sharingan gives the users numerous amounts of abilities even if they only just awakened it recently. It's really crazy how many rumors there were about the abilities of the sharingan. Some were even crazy enough to say that a user of the sharingan could even create undying flames or teleportation at will. Completely ridiculous." Jabie said with a scoff.

"Haha sounds like another research target for you Jabie huh?" Esumi said while giggling.

"No. I'm not interested in the Uchiha's clan sharingan as much as the Byakugan. It won't further my research, only my fighting ability." Jabie answered.

"I see. Well if you find any sharingan eyes lying around give them to me. I would definitely like to create fire that doesn't go away and teleport all over the place. Sounds badass." Esumi said.

"There are only two sharingan users left. I hope this Itachi is much more of a challenge than his pathetic little brother." Broly said with a certain gleam in his eyes.

Naruto hopped over the balcony and landed in the arena with a victory hand sign.

"Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage, here to become a chunin and kick Sasuke's butt!" He announced loudly to the audience, who proceeded to mock him while looking for Sasuke.

"Haha no one is looking at that idiot!" Kiba yelled while laughing.

"Hey wait what's that!?" Sakura yelled while pointing at the arena.

From the arena came a swirl of leaves. The wind started to pick up suddenly and forced the leaves to swirl around in a tornado-like manner! Eventually the leaves started to die down and reveal two figures! Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha appearing in an extremely impressive entrance! Both members of Team 7.

"Sorry we're a little late.." Kakashi apologized.

"And you are..?" Genma asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hahhh?! I was starting to think you were too scared to fight me Sasuke!" Naruto said with a smile in his normally loud boisterous voice.

"Heh don't get too happy loser. You're just gonna be disappointed." Sasuke said with a grin.

"You two made it just on time for his match." Genma said to Kakashi.

"That's good! Ahahahah." Kakashi said while rubbing his tall white hair.

"Let's get this show on the road Sasuke!" Naruto said before back flipping in the air and landing a few feet away from Sasuke.

"Yeah. Lets." Genma said before starting the match.

"Sasuke here I come!" Naruto said before dashing at Sasuke.

Sasuke held his arm out and waved his hand towards himself

"Come on Naruto."

Naruto punched towards Sasuke's face. Sasuke caught Naruto's fist before kicking him in the stomach and knocking him away. Naruto flipped himself back up and into the air after landing and created 4 shadow clones.

"You're gonna need more than that if you want to defeat me Sasuke!" Naruto shouted before he and his clones turned into orange and yellow tunneling drills that aimed at Sasuke from 5 different directions.

Sasuke snorted as they drilled towards him. They all closed in on Sasuke and inches away from eventually smashing into him, and he suddenly disappeared! Naruto and his clones crashed into each other and 4 poofs of smoke appeared. After the smoke cleared, Naruto was on the ground rubbing his head.

"Hey don't run away!"

"Don't hit yourself then idiot." Sasuke said standing in front of Naruto uninjured.

Naruto growled slightly upset before taking out 4 shurikens and throwing them towards Sasuke while flipping himself back up and forming 4 more clones.

"You never learn, do you Naruto?" Sasuke asked before dodging the spinning flying ninja stars and appearing in front of the mid-air Naruto and his clones.

He swiftly took out the 4 clones before attacking Naruto with an overhead kick. Naruto was surprised at Sasuke's newfound speed!

'He wasn't nearly this fast a month ago! What kind of training did he do to reach this level of speed?' Naruto questioned to himself before blocking Sasuke's kick and being sent crashing towards the ground.

He landed harshly on the ground. He forced his eyes open despite the painful impact only to notice Sasuke's incoming feet! He quickly rolled out the way before throwing two shurikens at the landing Sasuke. Sasuke disappeared once more and appeared in front of Naruto. He threw a kick at Naruto's face.

Naruto grunted as he caught Sasuke's foot and proceeded to lift his leg and spin him around. Sasuke used his other leg to kick Naruto's hand and forced him to let go as he landed on the ground and hopped in the air while forming hand signs.

He shouted, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" and a stream of fire expelled from his mouth in the shape of a beam!

"You're not the only one who has an element to use now Sasuke!" Naruto yelled before going through his own hand seals and shouting back, "Uzumaki Wind Blast!" and blowing out a large gust of wind in the shape of the spiral, or more specifically the Uzumaki's clan symbol, from his mouth that soared towards Sasuke's fireball jutsu.

The two jutsu dove towards each other as if they had a personal vendetta against each other. The two techniques were closing in and about to clash. Naruto watched in excitement before eventually his face fell in disappointment.

"I didn't know the leaf village produced wind-natured shinobi." Temari said with slight interest.

'So Naruto-kun has an affinity for wind chakra huh. Interesting.' Hiruzen thought to himself.

"Since when could he do that..?" Kakashi asked out loud.

"You didn't know either?!" Sakura yelled.

"Ebisu must have taught him how to train his chakra nature and his control… But he doesn't seem like the type to do this." Kakashi muttered.

"Hahaa You don't even know the abilities of your own student Kakashi! You're slacking as my Eternal Rival!" Might Guy said youthfully.

Kakashi's face grew slightly upset to this. He looked at Sakura.

"Nope! I don't know anything except the tree-walking exercises. Are you planning on teaching me an element too?" Sakura said.

"I had wished to spend more time on team exercises with you three, but I suppose it's time I step up the pace on your training together..." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"You should show more youthful enthusiasm in your teaching Kakashi!" Guy said.

*BACK TO THE FIGHT*

Naruto's jutsu was consumed by Sasuke's stream of fire. Due to this Sasuke's jutsu became much stronger than usual and took on a new form. The previous beam of fire turned into a spiral shaped fire that was swirling towards Naruto's position.

"Why the heck did your fire jutsu eat my wind jutsu!? How did it even do that?!" Naruto shouted before jumping away from the incoming merged attack.

The jutsu spiraled into the arena's ground and burned the shape of the Uzumaki's clan symbol into a large part of it.

"Idiot. Didn't you get taught the elemental strengths and weaknesses?" Sasuke said before Naruto slapped his forehead.

"I freaking forgot! The notes even pointed that out at the end of the notebook! Gah I'm so dumb sometimes.."

Sasuke shook his head with a smile at Naruto's antics before dashing towards him. Naruto quickly got back into battle mode and prepared himself. Sasuke almost managed to kick Naruto in his chin from below. Naruto managed to dodge in time and grabbed Sasuke's leg once more. He threw him in the air without any spinning this time. As he launched Sasuke high in the air, he quickly used the taijutsu he copied from Kiba and drilled towards Sasuke.

Sasuke started to claw at the air before also forming a tunneling-like taijutsu attack! But instead of being directly like Kiba's and Naruto's, who were the same except with different colors, Sasuke's took on a different appearance. Instead of being a black and blue tunneling drill it was a silver colored one!

The two drills clashed and a loud cry filled with pain was heard as one of the two drills blasted off. A cloud of dust rose as an orange blur crashed into the ground. Sasuke returned back to his normal non-drill appearance but instead was wrapped in ninja wire! He had wrapped the sharp ninja wires around his body before he copied the taijutsu Naruto used! Sasuke landed in a cool pose before watching Naruto get up slightly injured with many cuts on his jacket and pants.

"Why is everyone stealing my clan's technique!? Just because it's easy to use doesn't mean you should take it! I would have expected this from Sasuke, but you Naruto!? Come on man!" Kiba complained.

"Sasuke-kun made it cooler, so it's his move now." Sakura said defending Sasuke.

Kiba just muttered angrily to himself.

"I think it's time to get serious Sasuke! I noticed you haven't even used your sharingan yet." Naruto shouted.

"Took you long enough loser. I was getting a bit bored of beating you around as well." Sasuke said before activating his sharingan. His previous black pupils spun and quickly turned red as two black tomoe appeared on each of his eyes. Sasuke grabbed his arm before unlatching some sort of black wrapping over his arm.

Naruto yelled "Release!" and punched in the air. "Yata! Now this is the feeling!" Naruto said as he released his level 7 gravity seal. He smiled towards an equally smiling Sasuke.

"Round 2 Sasuke! Let's get this started!


	54. Coming To A Close With The Exams

Naruto and Sasuke disappeared and reappeared right next to each other before Naruto threw a blinding punch at Sasuke. Sasuke barely could react to Naruto's new speed.

'How did this loser gain this much power?'

Sasuke lost a few hairs from the force of Naruto's punch as he managed to dodge the punch in time. But not dodge the incoming kick aiming for his face. Sasuke put up his guard as Naruto punted the Uchiha away. Sasuke grunted in pain from the powerful attack. His arms were slightly numb from blocking the attack directly.

After sliding quite a distance, Sasuke immediately searched for Naruto who just happened to appear right under him. Naruto uppercutted Sasuke in the chin and knocked him in the air. He immediately appeared above him and clasped his hands together.

"I learned this from my new friends! Get ready Sasuke!" Naruto shouted before his mouth suddenly became full of something.

He looked as if he was holding something in his cheeks like a squirrel. From Naruto's mouth came an extremely thick mass of oil that covered Sasuke entirely. Sasuke was drenched in Naruto's oil and splattered on the ground.

"Ehehe That's my new jutsu called Toad Oil Bomb! But I'm not done yet!" Naruto yelled before going through some handsigns and shouting.

"Fire Style: Flame Bullet!" Naruto spat out a large mass of fire that aimed for Sasuke.

"What!? He can use two different chakra natures already?!" A chunin shouted.

"How can that brat be able to do something like that?! Wasn't his scores in the academy the lowest in his class?!"

"Apparently he can use fire-nature as well.." Kakashi said.

"You are slacking my Eternal Rival! If young Naruto could become this strong without your teaching, it could be said you were holding back his youthful potential!" Guy said.

"What the hell?! I thought he was just a slacker like me since he scored low on the tests in the academy, but it turns out that he's just bad at academy work!" Shikamaru yelled in disbelief.

'This nine-tailed brat is becoming much more troublesome than I thought… But maybe this can be used to my advantage…' Orochimaru thought to himself.

"Hey, he can use fire just like genius Uchiha!"

"The so-called genius is getting his butt kicked!"

"SASUKE-KUNNN YOU CAN DO ITTTT! KICK THAT YELLOW LOSER INTO THE DIRT!"

"This isn't over Naruto!" Sasuke yelled before sparking lightning over his body, removing the oil, and dodging out of the way of Naruto's fire jutsu.

Sasuke leapt towards the airborne Naruto and kicked in his direction. Naruto blocked with his wrist before Sasuke punched him in the face, kneed him in the chest, and elbowed him on the back of the head towards the arena's ground. Sasuke appeared above the falling Naruto and grabbed the yellow-haired boy's ankles before wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist as they crashed down.

"Falcon Drop!" Sasuke yelled before the two rivals smashed into the arena's ground. Sasuke's attack created a small crater as Naruto's head broke through the earth. Sasuke released Naruto and everyone watched as Naruto's body went limp and started to fall over.

"Oooh… that kid's dead…."

"Holy freaking crap that was pretty brutal."

"I guess the last Uchiha isn't called a genius for show.. even that kid couldn't beat him.."

'Sasuke-kun…. I can't wait to take your body for myself….' Orochimaru thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't kill Naruto! He.. He wouldn't!" Sakura yelled to herself.

Everyone in the audience took a look of shock and grimness after seeing Sasuke's merciless finish to his fellow leaf nin. Kakashi's face, although covered up mostly shown a look of rage. He has been trying to instill a bond between his genin and make sure that they thought of each other as family or as close as family. But it turns out he failed… He failed the ones he cared about once again….

Suddenly a *poof* sound was heard. Everyone immediately looked to the arena and saw that a cloud of smoke appeared from Naruto's body and revealed that it was a clone the entire time! Out of everyone, Sasuke himself was the least surprised. He knew that idiot wouldn't lose that easily. But he was surprised even more when an orange blur burst from the ground and gutted Sasuke with a headbutt. Sasuke was knocked away and nearly crashed into the arena's wall. He managed to recover at the last second and dashed up the arena's tall wall.

"I knew you wouldn't lose so easily Naruto."

"Heh, like I would lose before beating you!"

"It's time to end this." Sasuke said before forming some hand signs and grabbing his hand. Blue lightning started to form on his hand. It crackled and sparked all over before Sasuke's brought his lightning-covered hand to his side, tearing through the arena's walls easily. Sasuke then took off in a mad dash towards Naruto with his lightning jutsu, ripping through the arena's walls and ground as he ran past.

"I won't let you take the spotlight Sasuke!" Naruto yelled before going through some hand signs and creating a spiky ball of wind and spitting oil over it.

Creating an oily spiky ball hovering over his hand. He formed a Tiger hand seal, that was commonly seen with fire ninjutsu, and spewed fire all over the ball he held in his hand.

*WHOOSH*

The ball burst into flames and increased in size until it was way larger than Naruto's body! Naruto strained and started to sweat as the ball began to shrink and condense in on itself. The strange combination ninjutsu eventually shrunk until it was the around the size of Naruto's palm. A blazing spiky sphere of fire, oil, and wind. Sasuke's technique blared with sounds of 1000 chirping birds. Naruto's jutsu shouted with blazing hungry flames.

Naruto grinned as he started to spin around with his jutsu. Sasuke grinned as he got closer and closer to Naruto, until eventually they were a few feet apart. Sasuke thrusted his lightning-coated hand towards Naruto and Naruto thrusted his combined chakra ball jutsu after spinning. The two attacks clashed and suddenly the arena went silent for a second as they touched.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The two genin's technique forced the users to blast away at speeds not seen in this match before. The jutsus however exploded with intense and ferocious force! Fire and lightning blasted all over the arena. Cuts from wind chakra was expelled with terrible speed as most of the arena's ground and walls were sliced. The lightning chakra zapped through the ground and the walls. While the fire/oil exploded on contact into a fiery explosion near the clash. Silence permeated throughout the entire arena. The audience watched anxiously over who won, who died, whose hurt, who lost. Until a crumbling was heard and a red chakra cloak was seen.

Naruto who had a hole through his shoulder, was rapidly healing until it looked no different than before. Naruto walked out of the hole in the wall he was sent through and stared at Sasuke's hole. Sasuke also walked out of his hole with black flame-like markings over his body.

"You… won this time…. Loser…." Sasuke said before falling down and losing consciousness.

Naruto's red cloak faded away as he shouted,

"Believe it! I finally beat Sasuke! Hahahaahah!" He jumped in the air with a fist pump as Genma declared him the winner.

After Genma called Naruto the winner the audience erupted in boos and cheers. Naruto gave them a thumbs up as he suddenly fainted. The medical nin on standby carried both boys away as Genma announced the next fighters.

"Wow… I can't believe he actually beat Sasuke-kun…." Sakura said in disbelief.

"He cheated! How could that thing possibly defeat the genius Uchiha!?"

"It must have been a fluke!"

'What!? Impossible!? How could my Sasuke lose to that poor excuse for a shinobi!? How could he improve so rapidly over Sasuke?!' Orochimaru thought in anger.

Genma requested some more earth ninja to fix the arena as he called the next fighters.

"Temari of the Hidden Sand and Miyahara Otsune!"

Temari swung her fan and conjured some wind with it, to glide down into the arena on top of her fan. Miyahara hopped into the arena with a much less flashy entrance. The green-haired girl smirked in her black jumpsuit at Temari. She held her large scroll that was taller than her in her hands. The two fighters stared each other down until Genma said,

"Start!"

Miyahara's scroll had a puff of smoke from it and from it came a metal staff and a strange book. Miyahara put the large book on her back and wielded the staff in her hands before charging at Temari with a shout.

"Hmph. This'll take less than a minute to finish." Temari said as she swung her iron fan and generated powerful winds that easily knocked Miyahara away. After recovering from the wind blast Miyahara decided to try something different. She put away her staff and took out the book on her back.

"Your right about this only taking a minute Ms. Cool Beauty." Miyahara said before going through some hand signs and flashing her book to an open page and shouting, "Fire Style: Flaming Words Jutsu!"

The book Miyahara held suddenly started to shoot out flaming letters at Temari! Temari used her fan and blasted some wind towards incoming fire. Unfortunately for the sand kunoichi, this only served to fuel the incoming attacks and increase their size and speed.

"Fire chakra is strong against Wind chakra because the air in Wind chakra fuels the flames of the Fire chakra, something the sand genin failed to take in account"

"But sometimes there are occasions when the user is strong enough a weaker element could overpower a stronger one." A chunin explained.

Temari quickly dodged, but didn't notice Miyahara appearing behind her with her metal staff. Miyahara nearly smashed Temari in the back, but Temari barely managed to block with her giant iron fan. Miyahara knocked Temari away by overpowering her. Temari slid back and attempted to gain more distance from Miyahara by hopping away.

"You're not getting away that easily beautiful!" Miyahara shouted as she quickly chased after Temari so she couldn't use her fan.

Temari appeared to place something on her fan before swiftly swinging it at the incoming Miyahara. Miyahara couldn't possibly create a fire jutsu in time to get rid of this wind. So she stabbed her staff in the ground and held off against the fierce gale assaulting her.

"Tch. I guess I'll have to step it up a notch. You're not so bad." Temari said before pulling her fan back once more.

She was about to finish her swing until Miyahara threw a kunai at her wrist and forced her to dodge. Miyahara opened up her scroll once more and summoned a crossbow with a quiver filled with arrows. She put away the staff back into her scroll and fired at Temari.

Temari shouted, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" and swung her open fan at Miyahara.

Temari's jutsu fired a giant wind blast that was covered numerous invisible wind blades.

"Pretty scary fan you got there!" Miyahara said before suddenly being impacted from something behind her.

She screamed as she was impacted by a gale of wind that came from behind her and knocked her into Temari's jutsu!

"You should be a lot more alert!" Temari said as she manipulated the wind scythe jutsu and forced it to raise in the air, forming a tornado of sharp wind blades that sliced Miyahara all over.

Miyahara shouted in pain as she tried to resist but simply couldn't do anything as she was cut numerous times. Temari then swung her fan down and forced the tornado to suddenly plummet towards the ground!

"Oh god I can't look."

"If she just stuck with the fire ninjutsu, she could've easily won."

"Yeah why did she try and get fancy and take out all those weapons?"

"I suppose trying to impress the judges to consider making you chunin is a factor to consider also.." Jabie said.

"Just crush whoever you fight. Soon we'll be taking a vacation to explore the 5 Elemental Nations. Staying in this village is holding me back. We'll take as much as we can get before we leave Konoha. Make sure to prepare after these exams." Broly said to Esumi and Jabie.

Miyahara crashed into the ground with a terrifying force. The impact from her fall caused wind and earth to scatter all around the arena. A large crater formed due to Miyahara's falling. Genma went over to check on her while Temari closed her giant iron fan and smirked.

"Winner Temari of the Hidden Sand." Genma announced.

The audience cheered as the medical nin brought Miyahara away.

"Gaara of the Hidden Sand and Aomatsuna Hakuseki come on." Genma announced.

Broly body flickered into the arena, but Jabie and Esumi noticed Suna looking extra excited, for some reason. The two decided to watch the match with more focus.

Broly watched as his opponent slowly walk towards the arena until he reached a few feet in front of Broly.

"Mother… Mother will be satisfied with your blood." Gaara said calmly.

"I'll enjoy playing with you until you turn into dust!" Broly shouted.

"Begin." Genma said.

"No one has ever managed to injure Gaara. This will be a piece of cake." Kankuro said.

"Poor leaf kid, had to face up against Gaara in his first match." Baki (Sand genin sensei) said.

Broly disappeared and reappeared in front of Gaara, before grabbing his skull and smashing him in the ground, creating a small crater. After smashing him, Broly noticed the sand trying to latch onto him and go near his opponent. He quickly lifted Gaara up and threw him at high speeds towards the arena wall.

*BOOOOM*

Gaara impacted against the wall harshly and soon fell on some sand that caught his fall. He slowly lifted himself up while groaning slightly and looking dazed and surprised. His gourd started to leak sand out like an overflowing sink. But that wasn't the only thing leaking. His face and body started to fall off!

"That sand won't be able to protect you from me worm. You best have another technique on hand or DIE!" Broly said before reappearing back in front of Gaara.

But it seems Gaara has caught on this time. Since he couldn't react to his opponent nor his sand why try to? His sand was already surrounding his body and ready to react to the slightest appearance or movement near him.

But it was helpless against Broly's insane strength. Broly's broke through the sand protecting Gaara and using his right arm, lariats Gaara through the air. As the two were flying a few inches above the arena's ground eventually they reached the other side of the wall and Broly smashed Gaara into it with his lariat. Gaara groaned in pain from the impact. Broly smiled in a cruel manner as he watched pieces of Gaara fall off his body and turn into sand. Broly grabbed the sand genin who was nearly the same height as him and put him into a bear hug. The sand slowly started to cover Broly's body.

Broly started to crush Gaara's lower back and cause him to scream loudly in pain before he struggled to ball his fist up and force the sand that covered Broly to crush him. Broly started to laugh manically before feeling the sand increase in pressure and weight. But it meant nothing with his current strength. His body has constantly gotten used to being put under heavy and crushing pressure after using the gravity seals for years. Along with the fact that he's a saiyan, his recovery from exhaustion and struggling only cause him to become even stronger. Broly noticed Gaara's look of shock and surprise as his sand wasn't affecting his opponent and laughed even louder before dropping him and kicking him away.

Gaara rolled harshly across the arena's ground before stopping.

"Unbelievable… How could there be someone who could… toy with Gaara like this…?" Temari said frightened and shocked.

"No way.. How could the leaf village hide such a monster…?" Kankuro asked as shocked as his sister, Temari.

"I'm happy I didn't have to face a monster like him in the prelims…" Kiba said.

'We might need to speed up the plan for the invasion..' Baki thought.

'That boy… will be the perfect vessel after Sasuke.. His strength is terrifying.. Although the sharingan will be my first priority I need to keep an eye on this Aomatsuna.' Orochimaru thought.

"I stand no chance against him. I don't think I could even beat Gaara even with all the training I've done this month.." Shino said with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Hey hey Jabie! Has Aomatsuna always been this strong?!" Naruto asked shocked at his friend's strength.

"Suna is still playing around. Even if all of us genin here came together and fought against Suna, maybe we could force him to use his full strength but defeat him, impossible. Despite being with him for years neither me or Esumi has seen him use his full strength in battle." Jabie said.

This caused all the genin in the waiting area to show expressions of shock or disbelief.

*BACK TO THE FIGHT*

Gaara slowly lifted himself up with sand breaking off his entire body. He suddenly put his hands together in a strange hand seal before his sand surrounding him started to come together and form a dome-shape over Gaara while he was inside it. Soon, a sand dome was formed completely over Gaara and he was inside.

"Hiding away from me are you? Hahahaah! How pathetic! Enjoy dying along with your precious sand!" Broly said before hearing muttering coming from the sand bunker and watching an eyeball of sand form in the sky.

He stared at it in confusion before creating a clone and having it transform into his golden shoulder pad. He tossed it at the sand eyeball and watched as it burst apart and fall to the ground.

'He's too worked up! He's forgetting the plan.. This isn't good…' Temari thought.

"Jin…. Monkey…. Bird…. Dragon…." Gaara muttered inside his sand construction.

Broly appeared in front of the sand shield and punched it. Causing it to dent deeply before quickly reforming itself with more sand. Broly was about to punch it again before noticing a spike of sand heading towards where he was gonna punch the sand. He stopped himself and dodged before also seeing multiple more sand spikes emerging from the sand dome heading towards him to impale him. Broly hopped back before smiling in a terrifying manner.

Broly dashed towards Gaara's sand shield before his arm sparked and flared with green electricity. He pulled his arm back before sending a sharp destructive fist towards Gaara hiding inside his sand.

"DIE!" Broly yelled.

Broly's fist tore apart Gaara's sand dome and went inside of it.

The entire arena quieted down as they watched anxiously at what happens next. Broly heard more muttering from Gaara before a bloodcurdling scream came from the sand dome.

"BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" He screamed so loudly the entire arena heard it.

Broly started laughing before pulling his arm back out. But suddenly something latched onto his arm and started to pull. Broly was confused before pulling back with harder force. But it seems the strange thing that latched onto him wasn't so weak. Broly continued to use more and more force before eventually a weird huge claw came from the hole Broly made and quickly let go of Broly.

"What is that..?" Guy asked.

'Oh no… It's that arm..' Kankuro thought while shivering.

Broly's arm had claw marks that were bleeding slightly, but quickly healed and stopped. He looked at the strange arm in interest before seeing the sand dome start to crack. The sand dome Gaara created turned back into normal soft sand, revealing an injured Gaara holding his chest that was bleeding. He was breathing heavily as sand poured out of his gourd.

"Where's that arm? Quit holding back on me! That arm had increased your power. Show me your full strength!" Broly shouted before feathers started to fall all over the arena.

Members of the audience started to go limp while certain shinobi stayed awake.

"A genjutsu? What's going on?" Jabie asked as he released the genjutsu.

"Interrupting a chunin exams. We must be under attack." Esumi said before hearing a loud,

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM*

"I guess you are correct in the fact that we are under attack." Jabie said.

Konoha Anbu swiftly went to protect the important guests and watchers before being intercepted by sand and sound shinobi! Anbu started to fight against the sand and sound invaders. Broly noticed the sand team hop into the arena while Genma stood in front of him.

"Are you planning on running away worm?! Like I'll let you!" Broly shouted before appearing in front of Kankuro who was holding a fatigued and exhausted Gaara.

"Get out of here with Gaara! I'll help the invasion!" Baki shouted before he intercepted Broly's punch by blocking.

Unfortunately for Baki blocking was not the correct choice in action because Broly's attack managed to smash Baki far away enough to chase after the three sand genin. Jabie and Esumi appeared next to Broly who managed to calm himself down.

"I'm going to find Akira. I need to make sure she's safe. Esumi go chase after those three insects and kill or crush them to bring back. Jabie go defend the village and get what you needed." Broly ordered before body flickering away.

"I'm surprised he was able to think clearly while still in battle mode." Esumi said.

"I.. I am too." Jabie said before also heading off with a devious grin on his face.

Esumi started to dash after the three while equipping two of her swords.


	55. Invasion By The Sand And Sound!

Broly noticed three humongous snakes rampaging across the village while the Leaf shinobi were trying to stop it, but he did nothing to help. His priorities laid elsewhere. He arrived at the orphanage and quickly found Akira with the other orphanage employees huddled up with all the children. Broly's face softened at the sight of Akira being safe. Akira looked relieved at his appearance until she screamed,

"LOOK OUT!"

From behind Broly, a sound ninja snuck up behind him with a sword and slashed down. Broly unwrapped his tail and reached behind him and captured the ninja by the throat before he could finish his slash. He snapped the enemy shinobi's neck with his tail before throwing him outside the orphanage.

"I'll be back. I will crush anyone who dares to hurt my family." Broly said before cutting himself and placing his palm on his chest, creating 3 smokescreens in front of him.

Three dog-like creatures appeared in front of Broly and all the people in the orphanage.

The first summon was a small pup. It's fur was colored blue with black spots over it. The second summon had black fur with white spots all over it. The last pup had a curved sword on its back and was even smaller than the other two and could fit in someone's palm! Broly touched the 3 hyena summons before transforming them into larger ferocious terrifying beasts with the transformation jutsu. The three previous pups grew as large as an adult man and had sharp, long, terrifying teeth.

"Protect every single person in here or be prepared to die when I come back." Broly threatened the 3 pups before attempting to leave but before he could he felt someone's arms wrap around him.

"Be safe Suna.. I know how reckless you get.. Get on out there and kick some enemy ninja butt! I'll be fine." Akira said.

"I will.." Broly said while refusing to look Akira in the eyes and soon headed out while hearing Akira laughing in the background.

"Such a shy boy.." Akira muttered to herself before walking up to the 3 summons and petting them on their heads.

The children and workers inside the orphanage gasped in horror at Akira's actions. The summon with the sword on its back snarled it's teeth and started to growl when Akira tried to pet it, but Akira stared into the eyes of the summon without backing down. Her spirit soon overwhelmed the large hyena and caused it to whine before putting its head down. Akira pet the hyena summon and said good boy before noticing everyone's eyes looking completely shocked at her.

"What?" She asked.

*WITH BROLY*

When Broly left the orphanage, he was surrounded by sound shinobi. He grinned as he let loose some of his killing intent. The enemy sound ninja started shaking before realizing their opponent was only some kid. They were curious about the tail hanging from the boy, but didn't think much of it as they went to get this kid out of their way to destroy the leaf village's orphanage.

The group of sound ninjas ran towards Broly. Broly disappeared from their sights.

*CRACK*

The sound shinobi were confused from that loud crack until they decided to turn around to look at their allies, but at that point it was too late. Multiple screams of agony started to ring out as Broly tore through the group. The laughter of a madman was said to be the last thing those sound shinobi heard before they never saw the light of day again.

"HAHAHAAHA! Weaklings! I'll crush you all!" Broly shouted before creating a clone that stood atop the orphanage building and body flickering away.

Broly appeared in front of the three giant snakes with red scarfs around their necks who were destroying the village. With a grin, Broly leapt towards the middle one. Broly punched the snake down towards the ground and forcing it to crash down with a heavy impact. After knocking away the first snake, Broly kneed the next snake on the side of the face while still in mid-air and sent it flying it towards a building. The snake smashed into the building and destroyed it. The final snake hissed before opening its jaws wide to swallow Broly. Broly shouted before blasting himself forward with a wind jutsu into the mouth of the snake.

The snake was confused but continued onward to swallowing its prey. As Broly passed through the mouth of the snake, his fast momentum from his jutsu continued forward and instead of heading down the throat of the snake Broly punched through the snake's throat. Giving the beast a fatal blow. The snake hissed and roared before falling to the ground and convulsing for a few seconds before becoming still. Broly's eyes glared at the other two snakes with a lust for battle in his eyes. He was about to take care of them before seeing a massive frog appear from the sky and land on one of the snakes while taking the blade off its back and killing the other.

"WHO DARES?!" Broly shouts in anger.

"Whoa whoa kid. Calm down! It is I! The Unorthodox Ninja Sage Jiraya is here to help!" The legendary sannin shouted.

"Tch. I'll deal with you later." Broly said before body flickering somewhere else.

"What's the deal with that kid?" Jiraya asked the surrounding shinobi.

"He just appeared out of nowhere and started to fight with those huge snakes Lord Jiraya." Ibiki, the chunin first stage examiner, said.

"That kid must be pretty strong. Strange, I haven't heard of him yet.." Jiraya said while rubbing his chin.

"Well whatever! Let's clean up these fools!" Jiraya shouted as he and the rest of the leaf shinobi went off to fight the invaders.

*WITH JABIE*

'Thank you for this very gracious donation Hyūga clan. I will make sure to put your eyes to good use." Jabie thought to himself as he invaded the Hyūga clan grounds stealthily.

'You fools better not have guards here while the village is being attacked.. Or this might have to become a bit more forceful than I want it to be.' Jabie thought while putting himself under a transformation jutsu.

Jabie has managed to penetrate into the Hyūga graveyard and remained unseen so far. Until he heard a deep voice shouting,

"HALT! What do you think you are doing here!? Face punishment for your actions!" The elderly voice shouted before an old man appeared and dashed towards Jabie.

Jabie sighed, but didn't dare take it easy on this old man. They would have to have placed a strong guard in their graveyard to protect from enemies.

Jabie released his gravity seal to 0 and reappeared in front of the elderly Hyūga member. He palmed towards the man's chest. The man caught off guard by the unknown stranger's speed, nearly took a grave hit. But he managed to block the stranger's attack with a wall of chakra before spinning and creating a chakra dome.

"Rotation!" He yelled.

Jabie's eyes became full of greed as he was launched away in the graveyard full of dead buried Hyūga members. He recovered before coating his hands in blue chakra.

'My Chakra Scalpel should easily end this.'

The elderly man must have figured out exactly what Jabie just did because he looked very angry.

"Insolent fool! Prepare to die!" He shouted with his Byakugan activated.

He dashed towards Jabie. Jabie grinned as he watched the man palm towards him.

"Your eyes may see everything. But it doesn't matter if you can't keep up with them. Watch your demise slowly." Jabie said before two bear cubs suddenly appeared on his shoulder with razor sharp claws lit on fire.

The two cubs pounced towards the elderly Hyūga man, causing him to widen his eyes in shock and horror. He closed his eyes as he thought to himself.

'I guess these old bones were no match for even a man like that.. I failed you Lord Hiashi.'

The old man was expecting excruciating pain to hit at any time, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see the handsome man with an evil smile on his face. Jabie slashed the old Hyūga clan member with his chakra scalpel and effectively removed his ability to move.

"I would kill you, but my friend would be very upset with me if I crossed such a line. Be grateful old man." Jabie said as he created a mass of water clones that proceeded to raid the Hyūga clan deceased members.

Jabie and his clones removed the eyes of Hyūga member they acquired before putting it inside a scroll and sealing it for later. Some of the eyes were dull and useless. Jabie noticed that those with a green X on their foreheads had their eyes sealed.. He pondered on it for a few seconds before putting it to the back of his mind. He gathered enough eyes and it was time to go. He dispelled all of his clones before putting the scroll on his back and leaving the Hyuga clan grounds without any further interruptions.

'They'll never know it was a leaf shinobi who stole their eyes from right under them.' Jabie thought as he almost started laughing.

'With the information on their techniques I learned from Neji, I will be able to use their eyes with their special moves! I will be able to alter and improve myself exponentially with this power..'

Suddenly Jabie felt someone coming near as he already left the Hyuga clan ground. He prepared himself for battle before hearing a familiar voice.

"Did you do it?" Aomatsuna asked while covered in blood.

"Yeah I got a good haul. Our training will be increased greatly with the power of these eyes." Jabie responded not surprised in the least at Suna's scary appearance.

'With a battlefield like this it would be hard to not go on a rampage for him..'

"Good work. Let's go get Esumi." Aomatsuna said as he dashed off towards Esumi's last known location with Jabie in tow.

Jabie created a water clone to take the goods back to the apartment before taking off with Suna.

*WITH ESUMI*

Esumi chased after the three sand shinobi who quickly realized they were being followed by her.

"Hey hey come back! I just wanna talk!" Esumi yelled while brandishing her swords and chasing after them.

They swiftly sped up their retreat.

"What the heck?! I just wanna talk for a second!" Esumi said offended and angry.

She used her lightning burst technique which augmented her physical aspects greatly and appeared in front of the sand trio.

"So you little bastards think you can invade my village and then run away home free huh? Not on my watch!" Esumi yelled as she dashed towards the trio.

Kankuro quickly unwrapped his puppet, Karasu, and forced it to block Esumi.

"Take Gaara and go on ahead! I'll hold her back!" He yelled as he made his puppet slash at Esumi with a hidden wrist blade.

Esumi quickly parried the blade with hers before slashing the arm off the puppet with her second blade and kicking it away. Temari fled with Gaara in tow.

"I'll need to make sure they don't escape. I will clean you up quick doll boy!" Esumi said while pointing her blade at Kankuro.

Kankuro pulled his puppet back before making it shoot a volley of senbon out of it's mouth at Esumi. Esumi easily deflected the tiny blades and dashed towards Kankuro. Kankuro used his puppet to defend and reattached the severed arm of his puppet back on with his chakra threads. Esumi noticed the puppet shooting a strange black ball at her. She kicked it high in the sky and saw it burst into purple smoke.

"Trying to poison me? You just earned yourself a missing leg!" Esumi yelled before dashing at Kankuro once more.

Esumi watched as the puppet burst into smaller parts, all with a sharp blade attached to each limb and fly towards her.

"Now you're just annoying me.." Esumi said before coating her two blades in yellow lightning and disappearing from Kankuro's sight.

Esumi slashed through every separated piece of Kankuro's puppet and destroyed them before heading towards Kankuro.

"Impossible… How could you be so strong…?" Kankuro said shivering.

"Time to pay up sand ninja-kun." Esumi said as she slowly walked towards Kankuro with her bloodlust spilling from her tiny figure.

Kankuro started to step back before trying to run away. Esumi appeared behind him and sliced his right foot off. Kankuro fell and slowly turned to look at his leg. As his eyes found the reason for him tripping, he suddenly yelled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" before fainting.

"You could have screamed a little longer invader-kun. Someone could have helped you before you fainted." Esumi said before chasing after the long gone Temari and Gaara with her lightning burst jutsu.

*A LITTLE BIT AHEAD*

"Let me down Temari.." Gaara said tiredly.

"You're awake?!" Temari asked as she let her little brother down.

Suddenly Gaara held his head before sensing something incoming fast.

"Temari get away from here.."

"Huh? Why?" Temari asked before she was punched into a nearby tree by Gaara.

"You're in the way! Leave already!"

Slowly a blue-haired kunoichi appeared with blood on one of her blades. She giggled as she saw her prey.

"It seems you two are much more injured than I thought if I could catch up so easily." Esumi said teasingly.

"That blood… Is it my brothers?!" Temari shouted.

"Go and find out ya dumb blonde. But leave that little fan behind. I've taken a liking to it." Esumi threatened.

"Go and get Kankuro… I'll take care of her…." Gaara said as the right side of his face started to crack.

Temari dashed and tried to pass Esumi, but Esumi used the hilt of her swords and bashed them into Temari's chest before grabbing her giant iron fan. Esumi smiled as Temari was blasted away. She was heavily injured but didn't let it stop her as she slowly forced herself to find her other brother.

Esumi placed the fan inside her storage sheathe before finding that Gaara was changing?! His gourd stretched into some sort of monster sand arm. Half of his face was monster-like as well!

"What the heck is this milk boy!? How are you able to do that?!" Esumi shouted in excitement and shock.

Gaara just shouted before leaping at Esumi with his large sand arm. Esumi coated her blades in lightning chakra and charged at the boy as well. Esumi's blades clashed with Gaara's sand arm and easily tore through it, causing Gaara to scream in pain. Esumi and Gaara landed across from each other and suddenly the boy started to laugh crazily.

"I guess that little change of yours made ya crazy as well. Well I guess that makes it easier on me. Yada Esumi, the best kunoichi of Konoha will put you in your place monster invader!" Esumi said while posing heroically.

"I just realized why I'm enjoying myself so much.. This throbbing pain… If I can defeat one strong enough to wound me, rob them of all they stand for… I'll feel even more alive than ever!" Gaara shouted before the gourd that was now attached to his monster arm started to leak sand and form another appendage in the form of a tail!

But the tail was much larger than the sand arm he grew.

Esumi watched as Gaara slingshotted himself towards her at blinding speeds.

"Bakaaa." Esumi said before dodging to the side and slicing off Gaara's sand arm off once again.

But the boy barely noticed this the missing limb before latching onto a tree and rebounding back towards Esumi at the same speed. Esumi released her gravity seal to 0 as she jumped away from the tree Gaara was headed. Gaara tore the tree apart and the next 4 trees as well from his attack.

"Come on milk boy. You almost had me." Esumi said teasingly before laughing.

Gaara roared out loud before transforming once more. Sand started to cover more and more of the sand genin before taking on the appearance of a red haired sand beast! The only thing not made of sand was his sandals.

Gaara in his new form crossed his arms before shouting, "Sand Shuriken!" and launching numerous amounts of sand in the form of shurikens that was launched from his arms at high speeds. Esumi easily dodged through the attack as she appeared in front of Gaara. She slashed his tail off with a lightning cut before slicing off his sand arm for a third time. Gaara shouted in pain before sand burst from his body and knocked Esumi away. Esumi managed to block with her swords, but they had cracked from the boy's strength.

"You're gonna regret ruining my babies!" Esumi yelled as she put her two swords into her storage sheathe and taking out Slashy!

The massive thick yellow blade that was larger than Esumi herself. She pulled it out with both hands before holding it behind her. She leaped at Gaara with her sword overhead as she slashed down.

"I'll end you!" Gaara shouted as even more sand exploded from his body and knocked Esumi away as it erupted in the sky before a huge mass of smoke appeared.

Esumi crashed into a tree. She got up with a few bruises and scrapes.

"You god damn stupid ugly mommy milk sucking son of a bitch! I'm done playing with you now! No matter how… big… you are? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO HUGE NOW?!" Esumi said as she realized that Gaara has now transformed for a fourth time and into a gigantic sand racoon monster thing!

"I can't believe that I was forced to this point… But no matter prepare to die Yada Esumi!" The giant beast in Gaara's voice said before pointing his palm in Esumi direction and causing sand to form around her.

Esumi wielded her large blade as she dodged out of the way and leaped towards the humongous beast. Esumi watched as Gaara tried to slam her back into the ground. Although she was confident in her strength, she wasn't confident enough to try and clash against this massive racoon. She infused her lightning chakra into her huge blade as she clashed with Gaara. Even with the massive boost in strength and size, it seems that lightning is a natural destroyer of Gaara's strange sand ninjutsu. Esumi tore right through Gaara's gigantic sand arm. Esumi was waiting for the sound of pain or some sort of noise to indicate she did damage, but it never came.

After landing back in the forest, Esumi started to go through hand signs before creating a platform of lightning under her feet and shooting into the air to meet face to face with Gaara.

'This move uses a lot of chakra. I better end this fast..'

"Interesting! Interesting! You can still keep up with me even in this form!" Gaara shouted before Gaara's original body slowly formed from the sand on top of the sand monster's forehead.

"It's time to show you the true strength of the Sand Spirit held within me!" Gaara said before putting his hands into a ninjutsu seal and saying, "Playing Possum Jutsu."

Gaara's body suddenly limped over and the giant sand monster raised it's one arm in the air and bellowed, "I'M FINALLY FREE BABY! HUAHAHAHAHHA"

It lowered it before pointing at Esumi and shouting "HERE WE GO!" in a cheerful crazed tone of voice.

"Wind Style Air Bullet!" He shouted before palming his stomach and blasting out a high-speed massive air jutsu.

"Lightning Burst!" Esumi shouted as yellow electricity sparked and flared off her entire body. Her hair rose and became spiky. Her sword started to vibrate extremely fast due to the amount of lightning chakra coming off of Esumi. Esumi flashed away on her lightning cloud as soon as the attack was launched by the monster and appeared behind it.

"Huh where did you go?!" The monster shouted.

Esumi sliced it's massive tail off before appearing in front of the sleeping Gaara. The giant beast shouted in pain from having it's tail sliced off and tried to smack Esumi away. Esumi noticed the beast wasn't using more sand to regenerate it's lost body limbs anymore…

'So this is the true form of Gaara.. It would be totally badass if he wasn't trying to kill me. I wonder if I can turn into a giant monster somehow. But Gaara seems a little crazy so I'm sure this type of power comes at a cost.. Oh well. Whatever. Let's get this over with.'


	56. The End of the Invasion!

Broly has arrived back into the final exam's arena and saw many dead shinobi. He ignored this as he and Jabie continued on their way to find Esumi. Jabie could track Esumi due to the mini water clone he has inside her to heal her if she ever got injured and he wasn't around. He injected all three of them with the mini water clones as a safety precaution. They were about to hop over the arena's walls until they were stopped by Kakashi.

"I'm issuing you two an immediately A-rank mission. I need you two to chase after the sand genin that your teammate went after. Break Shikamaru and Shino from their genjutsu and take them along with you" Kakashi said before body flickering away and continuing to fight more enemy shinobi.

"Should we do it Suna?" Jabie asked.

"No. Leave the weaklings behind and come on." Broly said as he ignored Kakashi's direct order and almost hopped over the arena's walls.

"I don't think you should disobey a direct order from a jonin Aomatsuna." A sudden lazy voice sounded out.

"Orders are orders and as shinobi we follow them. Even if we really don't want to." Shikamaru said before awaking Shino from the genjutsu.

"What happened?" Shino asked.

"You were caught under an enemies' genjutsu attack. We have a mission right now to go save the crazy blue haired chick."

"I see. Okay let's go."

"Keep up or we'll leave you behind." Broly said as he and Jabie jumped away.

They traveled throughout the forest at high-speeds before being ambushed by group of nine sound shinobi. They appeared from the trees and bushes. Broly grabbed one sound enemy by the throat and swiftly crushed it before slinging him towards another enemy. Jabie did a straight thrust towards an enemy with his hand and knocked one of the sound shinobi into another one, knocking them away. Shikamaru hopped in a tree to avoid an incoming kunai attack before being ambushed from behind by another enemy.

"Guh!" Shikamaru managed to get out before Shino appeared behind his ambusher and punched him away.

The enemy shinobi was knocked down before he started to scream in agony as bugs started to cover his entire body.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled as he captured the remaining four sound shinobi.

"I can't hold them for long take them out."

Broly laughed devilishly before dashing towards the four immobile enemies who were scared out of their minds. Broly appeared in front of them as they started to beg and plead before ending them painfully and brutally. Shikamaru held his stomach as if he wanted to control himself from puking. Shino turned his head from the horrifying sight. His bugs started to buzz in fright from the killing intent released from Broly.

"Are you two sure you want to become ninjas? Things like this is a standard in the career." Jabie said.

"Did you really have to kill them though? We could have easily captured them without trouble." Shikamaru said looking slightly green.

Broly just looked in his direction with his body all bloodied with a grin.

"Don't tell me a little bit of blood is all it takes to scare you?" Broly said before laughing and heading off.

Jabie immediately followed behind him. Shikamaru and Shino stayed behind for a little bit.

"How could he just kill them… Without hesitation…?" Shikamaru asked to no one in particular.

"Monsters like Aomatsuna and Gaara live in a different world from us.. What they consider normal is very different from our standards. We're just lucky he's on our side.." Shino said.

Shikamaru nodded before he and Shino went to catch up to Aomatsuna and Jabie. When they caught up they noticed Aomatsuna and Jabie stopped up ahead. As they arrived next to them they saw the two sand genin from the chunin exams. A bruised, tired, and beaten Temari and a bandaged Kankuro laying down on her lap. Broly had a terrifying grin on his face as he stared at the weak and injured enemy shinobi.

"These two are worth keeping as prisoners of war. They're the children of the Kazekage." Jabie said to Suna.

"Unfortunate. Capture them and let's go find Esumi." Broly said.

Broly watched as Temari lowered her head as she and her brother was captured in Jabie's diamond prison jutsu and had their chakra drained. Although this time it seemed it wasn't drowning them. Broly guessed Jabie could choose whether to drown his victims in his jutsu or not. Broly took off once more. Jabie who held Temari and her brother, Shikamaru, and Shino followed behind him. The last two are becoming more and more uneasy with Jabie and Aomatsuna's way of dealing with things.

They arrived in a large and massive destroyed clearing of the forest. Broly looked in the sky and noticed a gigantic creature was facing off against Esumi, who had a few injuries on her person. Apparently she hasn't noticed them yet as the creature she was facing continued to blast out massive wind blasts and swiped at her with one hand. Esumi must have managed to cut off its arm and tail from how it looked.

"His forehead. Attack Gaara to wake him up and dispel the jutsu.." Temari said.

"Huh? That's a jutsu?! I thought she was just fighting some random beast for kicks." Jabie said slightly surprised.

"Esumi! Aim for the boy but don't end him." Broly shouted.

Broly saw Esumi take a look in his direction before disappearing and appearing in front of the limp and unconscious Gaara. The giant creature who also heard Broly's words immediately defended in front of it's forehead.

"Nice try ya squirt! But I'm only getting stronger as time passes! I'm not getting sealed away when I just got free." The beast said before watching a hole tear through his monster claw and Esumi kicking Gaara across the face.

"No! You! God dammit!" He roared before the red-haired sand genin awoke and stared at Esumi who was standing across from him.

He glared at her before using the sand on the beast he was attached to and grab her ankles.

"Haven't you learned by now sleepy head. You need something more than sand to defeat me. But it's time for you to go nighty night once again. Cause this fight is over." Esumi said before flickering lightning over her body and appearing in front of Gaara before kneeing him in the forehead.

Gaara's forehead started to leak blood as the giant racoon creature made of sand started to crack and crumble apart. Esumi watched as a light brown colored cloud appeared under her and Gaara before slowly floating towards Aomatsuna and the other genin.

Broly saw Esumi holding a sword under Gaara's throat as they arrived in front of them.

"How…. How did you get so strong…? What makes you so powerful…?" Gaara asked exhausted.

'I will not cease to exist… I will not disappear…. I won't!'

Broly watched as Esumi's face took on a look of seriousness.

"I could only become this strong.. thanks to my family.. If it wasn't for them, I couldn't imagine how weak I would be currently. My family… allowed me to reach the strength I have now. Without them I would be nothing and have nothing but a single goal. A goal that I would be helpless to accomplish without them." Esumi answered.

"How… How do you know that you wouldn't be able to do it by yourself..? That it was them…. That gave you strength…?" Gaara asked.

"Because I'm not stupid. I know my limits as a person. Before I had them in my life, my potential for the future was as some average kunoichi or above average kunoichi. An average or above average kunoichi isn't enough for my goal in life. But now I know for a fact I could become even stronger than a kage. The only possible way for me to not get strong enough to accomplish my life goal is if I die."

'Family….. Love…. Friends…. Is that what makes her so strong….? Strong enough to defeat me..'

'Yada Esumi… Perhaps one day….' Gaara thought before he was also captured in Jabie's water diamond prison jutsu.

"Hey fat ass you mind carrying me? I'm kinda all out of chakra…" Esumi said before falling over.

"Hey wait!" Jabie shouted

As Esumi fell off Aomatsuna's cloud jutsu, she managed to keep her eyes open long enough to find that Suna appeared underneath her and caught her. He slung her over his shoulder.

"You did good Esumi. Take a rest. We'll handle it for now." Aomatsuna said as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Thank god…" Esumi said as finally fell asleep.

Broly, Jabie, Shikamaru, and Shino all walked back to the village with the three sand genin in tow.

*TWO DAYS LATER*

Broly has just left the funeral for the third hokage with Jabie and Esumi. It seems he died in a battle protecting the leaf village from Orochimaru. Broly thought well of the third hokage. He treated him well.

'If I get the chance old man, I'll kill that snake for you if Esumi doesn't first.'

The children of the late Kazekage, who was impersonated by Orochimaru, were returned back to their village. It seems that Konoha decided not to pursue matters further because they were tricked by Orochimaru. Broly thought it was stupid overall. Just take over the Sand village and add its power to Konoha forcefully. That's what he would've done.

"Me and my clones have everything ready for the operation. We can do it tomorrow Suna if you aren't up for it." Jabie said.

"No. Let's do it now. Let's go." Broly said as Jabie led him and Esumi towards his secret bunker he's been creating under their apartment grounds.

Broly and Esumi were brought in Jabie's room and in front of his closet. Broly watched as Jabie formed multiple drops of water and flicked them in very specific spots in his closet before the floor of Jabie's closet disappeared and a body of water appeared in its place.

"Follow me." Jabie said as he jumped into the water and started to swim down.

Broly and Esumi followed after.

Broly watched as multiple glass tanks had Jabie clones working on different things. One clone was watching another go through hand seals before turning into a puddle of water. The clone that was watching started to write some things down on a notebook before creating another clone. A different glass tank held a Jabie clone that was with all of his pets. It looked as if he was teaching them something. But Broly thought nothing more about it as they reached a shore. Jabie led them into a lab room with three beds. One in the north position, one east, and the last one west.

"After acquiring the fallen bodies of members of every clan except the Uchiha, I managed to extract their cells separately and the special abilities of those clans. Well some of those clans. Some techniques like the Nara clan's shadow possession jutsu isn't something they can do inherently. It's just an elemental ninjutsu that's passed down from oral traditions in the Nara clan. But anyway, I sent my clones to infiltrate and spy on the many clans in Konoha except for the Hyūga clan. With their eyes they would easily be able to see through my water clone's disguises. So, soon we will have knowledge on those techniques as well."

"This has been tested right? I don't wanna come out of this looking like a freaky monster." Esumi said.

"Yes. Bring her out!" Jabie yelled.

Three clones of Jabie came out escorting a chained black-haired woman who stared at Jabie with a death glare. She had spotted cat ears on top of her head and a long thin black tail, similar to a mouse. Her hands had sharp nails that looked as if they were able to slice through solid rock.

"This is a female assassin who attempted to kill me during the one-month break for the chunin exams. I have been using her for a number of tests and thankfully she's tougher than she looks. So, I have been able to accomplish a lot thanks to her." Jabie explained.

"I also used her to test the transfusion process of the numerous cells I have been able to acquire from the clans of our village. And it was a massive success! The chains I have wrapped around her is to keep her from using her chakra. Even though without her chakra she's still a force to wary of. That's why there are three clones bring her in."

"So you want us to look like animals?!" Esumi shouted.

"Huh?" Jabie said before realizing what Esumi meant.

"Oh! No the reason why she looks like that is because I did previous experiments on her. Your appearance shouldn't change drastically. If anything, your hair might become fuller or lighter but that's about it from what I've seen with her."

"Alright Jabie let's do this then!" Esumi said.

"Okay. But before we begin you two are getting only 1 eye transplant correct?"

"Yeah! I gonna find that other Uchiha guy and get his freaky sharingan eye so I can make fire that never dies!" Esumi stated.

"That's right. There could be numerous amounts of strange eyes in these nations. While the Byakugan will be a great increase in my power, there could be another eye that does it even more so." Broly explained.

"Okay let's get started then guys! Clones get out here and get ready for the procedure!" Jabie yelled with enthusiasm as the Trio of Demons all got on the beds.

Numerous water clones came from a door and stood over them before making the three go to sleep.

"Let us begin. Bring in the extracted cells and the eyes. Once we put the cells inside the three we have to make sure that their body doesn't reject the cells by using genjutsu to trick their senses into thinking it belongs inside them." The other water clones nodded and gave an accepted response.

"You guys made sure to include the fused Byakugan eyes correct?"

"Yea. Since we had so many left over it would be a waste to let it just rot. We extracted cells from multiple Byakugan eyes before combining them into four separate eyes. Hopefully this move managed to upgrade or alter the current abilities of the Byakugan into a better one. We'll see I suppose." The water clone said.

The water clones got to work as some had the mystical palm jutsu activated the entire time and others had the chakra scalpel activated. Jabie's water clones made hand signs before creating the genjutsu needed to trick the body into accepting the cells. The heart rate of the three started to rapidly increase. The Trio of Demons all took on a pained expression. The clones' face became much more serious as the healing clones watched over in case any of them were unable to handle the injection of the numerous cells. But it seemed to be an unneeded worry because the heart rate of the three slowed down to a normal pace once more.

*MANY HOURS LATER*

Multiple clones started to dispel into pools of water from chakra exhaustion. Broly was the first to awaken. A water clone appeared next to him with a mirror big enough to show Broly's entire body. Broly saw as his previous black hair turned more shiny or glossy. His tail slightly thickened in width and also turned a bit lighter in color. Broly looked at his new eye. The strange slightly green pupilless eye that will help him gain even more strength. He surged his chakra before directing it towards his new eye and seeing a different world.

In the mirror, Broly's new eye turned a darker shade of green and the veins around his left eye bulged. In the real world, Broly's vision changed. Broly could see in every direction around him. Broly could see through the walls and clones around him. Looking at the water clones revealed a mass of water and blue chakra. Broly guessed that the blue chakra was Jabie's since it is his clone but why is Jabie's chakra a different color? Broly understands that his chakra takes on a green look because he's a legendary saiyan, but Jabie is just a normal human.

Broly looked over to the sleeping Jabie and then at Esumi. He saw that her chakra had a slight yellow color to it. This confused Broly a bit more than he wanted to be right now and just focused on exploring his new eye's abilities. He was able to see the chakra pathway system and the numerous tenketsu that ran along it. Jabie gave him and Esumi an explanation on what this means and allows them to possibly do. But he would have to wait until Jabie awoke to teach him and Esumi the secret techniques of the Hyūga clan. He was the only one who knew it ever since his match with Neji.

Broly decided to train with his chakra control since Jabie said having the Byakugan could help increase his chakra control immensely. Broly went through some hand signs before creating a bright-green wind sphere. If he wanted to train his chakra control then he would have to find ways to stress and strain his chakra control. The easiest way he learned from Jabie and his experiences so far as a fighter was to condense, shrink, and wrap chakra as much as you could without having it disperse.

With his new eye, Broly was able to see his chakra much more clearly and easily. No matter how much he wrapped, shrunk, and compressed the chakra inside the wind sphere. The jutsu in question started to take on a different look the more it was manipulated. At first the jutsu looked like a normal ball of wind that was colored green, but now it was barely able to be seen! Broly's control over the ball was coming close to his limits, so he decided to shrink his chakra inside the technique one last time.

The previous green ball of wind has now changed into barely visible ball of wind. Broly wanted to see exactly how strong this ball is now. He grinned as he looked directly into the eyes of a water clone whose heart nearly jumped out of it's skin when it looked at Aomatsuna. But it knew it's fate as soon as it locked eyes with Aomatsuna. As they walked away to a more suitable location in Jabie's secret lab, while Jabie and Esumi awakened soon after he left.

Jabie's appearance didn't seem much different from before. His brown hair became much lighter and his body seemed to radiate a strange energy. Esumi's change was also pretty small. Her previously blue haired became a deep light blue and she also radiated that same weird energy Jabie was giving off. The water clones came in when they woke up and had a full body mirror with them. Esumi got off the surgery bed as she looked into the mirror. Her new right eye had a slight yellow tinge mixed with the mostly white iris. She wasn't sure why it was a little yellow but didn't care. She looked at her body for any strange or weird additions before grinning.

"Aha!" She shouted.

"My body became sexier!" Esumi commented after seeing certain assets of her body looking differently than before.

She started to do poses in front of the mirror before a voice interrupted her.

"You're 12 Esumi… Your sex appeal shouldn't be a factor to worry about until your 16 or 18.." Jabie said with a sigh.

"I'm a kunoichi! Who knows what kind of sick perverts out there who wouldn't hesitate to force me to do all sorts of things?" She explained.

"While I can't deny your claim, I will say with our new strength it will be very hard for anyone of that nature to even try."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Don't underestimate the world of shinobi little Jabie-kun! And speaking of new power.." Esumi says before directing chakra into her right eye and watching her entire vision enter a new dimension of sights.

"Whoa… This is freaky..." Esumi said as her right eye turned into a half yellow and half white mix. The vein's around her right eye bulged and became a lot more visible.

"Whoa what the hell?! Why can I see through your clothes!? Are the Hyūga's huge perverts!?" Esumi said before turning around.

"Ah! I can still see you!" She yelled before figuring out how to turn off her new Byakugan.

Jabie's face took on a slight red hue on his chubby cheeks.

"Don't you dare use your eyes until I am gone!" Esumi yelled.

Jabie smiled before activating both of his new eyes and being witnessed to a new sight just like Aomatsuna and Esumi. Esumi tried to cover her body with her hands while her face was red.

"I'll kill you Jabie!" She screamed.

"I'm going to see it sooner or later Esumi. These eyes will only increase in strength the more we train with it. Consider it only being fair." Jabie said with a smile as his cheeks continued to stay red.

"I don't care how logical you are making it I'm going to kick your ass!"

Esumi was about to charge at Jabie until a loud sound exploded from behind her.

*BOOOOOOOOOM*

Jabie and Esumi quickly head over to the source of the noise. They arrived in front of a door that a water clone was blocking.

"Oh you're here. Aomatsuna was just testing his new technique after testing with his Byakugan."

"Already huh… Great.. Well let us in. I need to explain a few things about the Byakugan and the Hyūga family clan techniques to these two." Jabie said as the clone moved out of the way and let them inside.

Jabie and Esumi were introduced to Suna standing in front of a large crater in the ground with an excited look on his face. He turned around to face them and revealed his dark green colored Byakugan to Jabie's half blue and half white Byakugan and to Esumi's half yellow and half white Byakugan.

"So it did appear in your eyes as well.." Broly stated.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jabie asked.

"You two have a different colored chakra."

"But we're normal though. That doesn't make any sense…"

"Well it doesn't matter. Teach us about how the Hyūga clan uses the Byakugan to their advantage."

"Okay. Okay. After receiving the memories of the clone I planted in Neji, I know how to use some of their techniques. But to use it some of it requires training. We need to learn how to emit chakra through all of our tenketsu. But with our new eyes, that should be simple. We already have great chakra control, so it shouldn't take but a day or two. That's pretty much it though. To use the rest of the techniques they use only requires more training with chakra control."

Jabie explained how exactly to use the gentle fist, rotation, and how the 64 palms were used by Neji to Aomatsuna and Esumi. After learning that the Trio of Demons left Jabie's secret lab hidden underneath Konoha and returned home after the long day. They decided to explore the possibilities of their new abilities tomorrow. But not before talking about a very important topic.

"How the hell are we gonna hide our new eyes?" Esumi asked.

"Thank you for reminding me Esumi! I nearly forgotten I had to borrow those eyes from graves." Jabie said before he clapped his hand and a water clone came towards them with a wooden box.

"This is how!" Jabie said before revealing sunglasses.

Broly and Esumi looked at Jabie.

"Stupid sunglasses are enough huh?" Esumi asked slightly pissed at Jabie's joke.

"These aren't just any sunglasses my dear Esumi. These are Jabie-approved sunglasses! Watch this." Jabie said before putting on the sunglasses with blue lenses on.

Broly activated his eye and noticed that he could only see chakra in front of Jabie's eyes.

"A clone huh. Alright." Broly said before creating his own clone and having it transform into a eye patch.

"Smart idea, fatty! I knew you weren't dumb enough to ignore something like this!" Esumi complimented before she also created a clone and made it transform into her regular glasses. But Esumi somehow made it so where the glasses only revealed her normal black colored eyes.

So the Trio of Demons soon went back to their homes and slept for a new exciting training-filled day tomorrow.


	57. Sneak Mission! & Meeting With Akatsuki!

*THE NEXT DAY*

Broly was inside the Forest of Death with Jabie and Esumi training their new abilities out. After hours went by of this, Jabie suddenly spoke up.

"It seems Jiraiya of the legendary three sannin is going to take Naruto along with him to find our new fifth hokage. Tsunade." Jabie said to Esumi and Broly.

"Why is he taking Naruto?" Esumi asked.

"There's this group of rogue ninja called the Akatsuki. All S-rank criminals. It seems that this group is after Naruto because of the nine-tailed fox. I don't know what Naruto and the Nine-tailed Fox has anything to do with each other, but Jiraiya has took it upon himself to protect the boy."

"We're following them. Let's go." Broly said.

"What? Why Suna?" Esumi asked.

"If Naruto needs a sannin as a bodyguard, that means there will be strong fighters coming after Naruto. I need a good battle."

"Oooh. Awesome! We could test our new skills out now!" Esumi said while jumping in excitement.

"Exactly. Now let's move." Broly said as they took off from the Forest of Death.

The Trio of Demons followed the legendary sannin and the #1 hyperactive knucklehead of Konoha as those two left the village. With their new eyes, they were able to follow behind at a very far distance without those two being ever the wiser. They watched as the two reached a small little town and went inside an inn. Jiraiya soon left Naruto after gaining a sudden interest in very attractive woman that entered his line of sight.

"Is he really a legendary sannin to be distracted so easily…?" Jabie asked

"I'm not surprised. The guy hasn't really shown he wouldn't be taken in by something like that." Esumi said.

"Foolish." Broly commented.

Naruto was left inside a room in the inn. But the Trio of Demons watched as two men walked up to Naruto's door in black cloaks with red clouds. Broly's instincts were screaming at him to not take these two lightly and that's when he jumped in.

Broly burst through Naruto's window with Jabie and Esumi behind him.

"Sorry about this Naruto. We need to test a couple of things." Jabie explained to the completely shocked and confused Naruto as Broly smashed through the door where the two cloaked figures where.

As Broly broke through the door with Esumi and Jabie behind him the two figures were on the side of the door instead. The weird duo managed to dodge Broly's attack.

"You aren't what I was expecting." The shorter of the mysterious duo said.

"Are these three the appetizers for the nine-tailed brat?" The taller one asked.

"Its him Jabie! AHHHHH! He's much more handsome in person." Esumi fangirled.

"Why haven't I ever seen an ugly Uchiha..? And who is this strange fish person? " Jabie asked to no one in particular.

"Show me the power of the man who single-handedly destroyed his own clan." Broly said before unleashing his chakra enough to where it was visible.

Esumi took out her flowery rapier, nicknamed Stabby, and got into a fighting stance. Jabie reached in his backpack and grabbed a bow and quiver with arrows inside it.

"Get rid of them Kisame. I'll get the boy." Itachi said.

"Crush them!" Broly shouted excitedly.

Broly dashed towards Itachi before getting blocked off by the fish guy. Broly watched as an arrow shot towards the fish guy's head and sudden rapier piercing from above the fish guy's head. A triple pincer attack!

Kisame revealed his sharp teeth and showed a toothy grin as he swayed his head to side, pushed Esumi and her attack away, and kicked towards Broly. Broly who saw this attack coming grabbed Kisame's leg and whipped him away. Esumi, who was pushed to the side, immediately landed on the ground and leapt towards the thrown Kisame with her Rapier. Kisame stabbed his strange shark-scaled sword into the ground and nearly slapped Esumi away once again. But Esumi managed to duck just in time before reappearing back next to Broly.

"What the hell is what weapon…. I want it…" Esumi whispered to Broly.

"It has a chakra network… It's alive..." Broly muttered.

Jabie appeared in front of Naruto and shot arrows at Itachi. Itachi easily side stepped the arrows before having an arrow chip his cloak in the shoulder area somehow. He looked at Jabie before hearing a sudden shout.

"ITACHI! I WILL KILL YOU!" Sasuke's voice rang out as he appeared down the hall.

"What's going on….? I was just taking a trip with Pervy Sage.. How did all this happen…?" Naruto questioned.

"Another shrimp Itachi? You're pretty popular with the kids I see." Kisame joked.

"That's my brother.. These other 3 are new faces to me.." Itachi responded.

Sasuke lit his arm in the sound of 1000 chirping birds and started a mad dash towards Itachi in the crowded hallway. Tearing through the wall and the floor as he ran. Unfortunately for this Uchiha, it wasn't his turn to face Itachi yet it seems.

Broly appeared behind the boy and grabbed the back of his collar, putting a harsh stop to his momentum. Broly then threw Sasuke towards Esumi. Esumi raised her leg while still facing Kisame before turning around and smashing Sasuke into the ground.

"Sorry small handsome. We have a date with your brother right now. You can wait till he's done with us." Esumi said before adding more force to the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke struggled fiercely and shouted and yelled as his head was pushed down.

"Hey why are you hurting Sasuke!?" Naruto shouted.

"This isn't going to plan Itachi.. I think we should leave before you-know-who comes.." Kisame suggested.

"Agreed. Let's go. We'll get Naruto another time."

"HEY HANDSOME WAIT A SECOND! IF YOU LEAVE SO SOON YOUR CUTE LITTLE BROTHER HERE MIGHT BE MISSING A FEW SIMILAR EYES!" Esumi threatened, causing Itachi to stop briefly.

"I'm not interested in a weak useless brother who can't even defeat a girl like that. Sasuke. Your hate is too weak to be of interest to me." Itachi said before suddenly attempting to leave with Kisame.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Broly yelled dashing at Itachi and putting his arm out as if wanting to grab his face while staring right into his eyes.

Broly was transported to a world of red, black, and grey. With his Byakugan, he quickly realized he was put under a genjutsu. He tried to release himself but found out that it wasn't working for some reason. Suddenly he was stabbed in his waist. Broly grunted before realizing that Itachi stabbed him while he was trapped on a cross. With his physical strength, he should've easily freed himself from the cross but it was as if he wasn't in control of his body anymore. He couldn't produce any force that wasn't him just talking.

"In the Tsukuyomi dreamscape, I completely control time, space, and even all substance. For the next 72 hours you will be continually stabbed over and over again." Itachi said before having a mass of clones start to stab Broly multiple times.

"I won't be humiliated like this! Fight me!" Broly shouted as he was getting stabbed. However Itachi did not fall for his taunt and continued to stab and stab and stab and stab and stab.

Broly tried everything in his arsenal to resist, but could only find one thing that could help him. His gravity seal. He released it to 0 and a rush of chakra in his body came flowing through like a tsunami. All of a sudden, the Itachi's stopped stabbing Broly.

"Instead of the 72 hours, I could only complete it for 24 hours. You are a strange one." Itachi's voice rang out before Broly was back in the real world.

Broly fell to his knee before staring at the feet of Itachi. His entire body was sweating. His breathing was ragged and rough.

"I'll crush you…. I'll destroy you… I'll destroy everything you love and turn it into dust!" Broly shouted in anger before his hair turned yellow and his body slightly increased in muscle mass. His pupil disappeared in his non-Hyūga eye and his Byakugan eye turned dark green with a hint of yellow behind them.

Broly charged at Itachi. Jabie and Esumi tried to head over to help Broly out. For some reason he just fell after charging at Itachi and then started to mutter. Jabie shot multiple arrows at Itachi before Kisame appeared in front of Jabie and Esumi and smacked the arrows out of the air. Jabie and Esumi looked at each other before nodding. Jabie put away his bow and arrow and appeared in front of Kisame. Kisame swung his sword down at Jabie. Jabie dodged to the side and palmed Kisame's stomach. Kisame brought his foot up and kicked towards Jabie's palm while Esumi in lightning burst mode appeared behind him. Esumi stabbed towards his back as Kisame and Jabie clashed.

*SHUNK*

Kisame started to leak water before dissolving into a puddle of water. Jabie and Esumi spotted Kisame appearing behind Itachi. Broly ignored this as he continued towards Itachi. He punched at Itachi who in return blocked with his wrist. Itachi was sent sliding away from the impact of Broly's fist.

"You're stronger now somehow.. But it's not enough to defeat me." Itachi said as Broly appeared in front of him again.

Broly kicked towards Itachi's chin and as Itachi swayed his head back in response to the kick, Broly used his other leg to swing towards Itachi's face with that leg. Itachi dodged the kick and kicked towards Broly's stomach.

Broly grabbed Itachi's leg while still in the air before swinging and smashing him into the floor. Itachi burst into a bunch of crows. Broly saw Itachi and Kisame retreating.

"DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME UCHIHA!" Broly shouted before going through some hand signs and creating a green wind sphere that swiftly reduced in visibility before becoming completely invisible.

The only sign of the jutsu being there is the huge force of wind blasting from Broly's hand. He reared his arm back before blasting the jutsu at the retreating Akatsuki members.

"ERASER CANNON!" Broly shouted.

*SWOOOOOOSH*

*BOOOOOOOOM*

As Broly's jutsu was shot, everyone behind it was forced to face a harsh impact of wind and a loud boom. Some of the inn's doors were ripped off their hinges and the walls were dented as the jutsu soared through. Itachi and Kisame continued to escape before Itachi had a sudden feeling.

"Move!" Itachi shouted as Broly's attack reached the duo.

Kisame broke through the inn's wall and the two jumped out as the jutsu exploded. Sharp and forceful winds exploded and took a healthy chunk of the inn along with it. Itachi and Kisame were boosted forward by some of the wind and cut by slightly by the other part of the wind.

"How dangerous… What kind of ninjas is your old village trying to produce huh? Those three will become quite scary in the future." Kisame joked.

"That shirtless boy was even stronger than I was at his age…" Itachi said.

"Haha maybe instead of taking the Jinchūriki we should take those kids as future members of the Akatsuki."

"Hmm…"

*AT THE INN*

"Jabie… Come..." Broly said before falling unconscious and returning to his original form.

It was at this moment a poof of smoke and a loud voice shouted out.

"Toad Sage Jiraiya is here to save the day! No woman is enough to charm me out of saving the day." Jiraiya said while posing atop a toad.

Jabie stood over Broly while activating his mystical palm jutsu and Byakugan to see what was wrong with Broly. Esumi let go of Sasuke and appeared next to Broly while also ignoring the legendary sannin.

"Pervy Sage where were you!? We just got attacked by Sasuke's brother and some other guy in a black cloak with red clouds!" Naruto shouted.

"Esumi!" Sasuke yelled in a fury after being released. He lit his arm up once more and ran towards Esumi with his sharingan activated.

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto yelled.

Esumi with her back watching over Jabie try and heal Broly, smacked Sasuke's wrist into the ground with her rapier. Causing his chidori to tear through the inn's floor. Esumi then kicked Sasuke in the chin, launching him slightly in the air and to finish him off kicking him straight down to the first floor. Sasuke ceased all movement after this attack. Esumi saw Naruto charge at her next with a blazing spiky orb behind her with her Byakugan.

"That's enough Esumi! I won't let you harm my friend anymore!" Naruto said as he lunged towards Esumi's back with his combination ninjutsu.

Esumi responded to this sneak attack by sparking her leg in lightning chakra and kicking towards Naruto's attack. The legendary sannin decided to finally do something besides being completely confused about the situation. He appeared in-between the two genin and stopped their attacks. His hair stretched out quickly and then sharpened and hardened as it took the brunt of the two attacks. Naruto's attack burned and caused Jiraiya's hair to blacken. Esumi's attack broke through Jiraiya's hair and only stopped after going a few inches inside.

Jiraiya looked at the petite genin in shock at her power. The amount of strength in that attack could have probably put Naruto out of commission for the whole trip!

'Why don't I bring these three just in case something happens to go wrong with Tsunade? And if I need some alone time they could protect Naruto for me..'

"Alright that's enough kiddies. It seems the bad guys are gone and as leaf shinobi we should regroup and heal together." Jiraiya said to calm down the tense atmosphere.

Jabie however has done as much as he could for Broly and could only wait till he awakens himself up. His body is completely fine but with his Byakugan he noticed that certain parts of Suna's brain are injured and takes a bit more time to heal with his healing jutsu. Jabie wouldn't even know where to start healing Suna if he didn't have his Byakugan to show him exactly where the problem was. But since he does he can concentrate his healing in a more efficient manner. Suna should wake soon if everything goes according to plan. Jabie slung Broly over his shoulder before creating a clone to carry him instead.

"Don't worry about Sasuke, Naruto. I'll heal him too." Jabie said to the pissed off Naruto. Esumi however decided to tease the boy more by pulling on her face and throwing up a middle finger at him.

"I'm gonna kick your butt Esumi! Don't hold me back pervy sage! I'm gonna teach her a few things about manners!" Naruto shouted as Jiraiya stood in front of him.

"The only thing your gonna kick is the bucket idiot! Know your place!" Esumi responded while grabbing Sasuke's unconscious body and handing it over to Jabie's clone who created another clone to heal Sasuke.

Amidst this entire situation came another leaf shinobi. Might Guy! The jonin teacher of Lee, Neji, and Ten-ten.

"Guy. It's good that you came here. I need you to take Sasuke back to the village while I take these four to get Her." Jiraiya said.

"You mean you're really going…" Guy said in surprise.

"The third of the sannin trio. The queen of slugs and elixirs. The one who wears "Betting" on her back, Princess Tsunade."

"I see. Okay, I'll take Sasuke back to the village to get healed and keep an eye on him so he doesn't run away again. Good luck on finding and bringing back Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya." Guy said before taking off with Sasuke on his back.

Jabie and Esumi looked at Jiraiya.

"Why you want us to come along? I don't do favors for free ya know." Esumi said while rubbing her fingers together.

"If money doesn't work we can be paid in something else as well." Jabie added.

"A bunch of kids mugging me in plain day-light! What has the world come to when an old man like me is forced to be mugged by some brats." Jiraiya said in an exaggerated sad voice.

"Let's go.. We'll discuss on the way ya greedy little imps."

Jiraiya, Naruto, and the trio of demon left the destroyed inn behind and searched for the famous third sannin, Princess Tsunade!


	58. Babysitting with Sannin! He's Awake?

As Jiraiya was walking along with four genin, he started to talk about their search target. Lady Tsunade! Broly was still unconscious at this time.

"She's most likely using jutsu to mask her appearance."

"Why?" Esumi asked.

"She isn't the type of person to grow old gracefully." Jiraiya answered.

"So is she afraid of getting old or really self-conscious about her looks?" Jabie asked.

"Haha kid never let her hear you calling her old or she'll kick the crap outta you." Jiraiya warned while chuckling.

"That doesn't answer me but, I'll put it in my thoughts.."

"Alright enough about Tsunade. It's time for this old man to pay up for your protection fee ya little gangsters." Jiraiya said.

"Finally.. I was starting to think you might be thinking of skimping out on us somehow." Esumi said while staring suspiciously at Jiraiya.

They all stopped on the side of the road while Jiraiya took out a scroll filled with water balloons.

"What the hell is this?!" Esumi asked slightly upset at Jiraiya's joke.

"Now hold on gangster-chan, don't knock it before you try it." Jiraiya said as he held a water balloon in his palm before swirling the water inside the balloon without moving his hand and having it pop!

"So we just use chakra to swirl water around in a balloon? What's so hard about that?" Esumi asked.

"Just try it." Jiraiya said as he handed out 3 water balloons.

"You three will learn to create a stream of chakra, or in other words rotation, and when you pop the balloon, I will tell you the next step for the jutsu."

Jabie and Esumi watched Jiraiya with their Byakugan when he showed the jutsu and easily saw what he did. He just made his chakra swirl in many different directions. Esumi felt that his directions for it was pretty crappy though.

'What kind of crap is making your chakra rotate… You need to be more specific than that idiot.' Esumi thought.

Esumi and Jabie started to swirl their chakra in the way that Jiraiya shown with one hand while Naruto started to swirl his chakra around like a circle. Esumi and Jabie's balloon popped after a few seconds. Naruto's balloon was shaped like it was trying to flatten itself.

"How did you guys get yours to pop?!" Naruto asked after a few minutes of trying to get his to pop.

"I just rotated it." Esumi said with a mocking smile.

"You got the rotation part right Naruto, but not in the right directions." Jabie hinted before looking at Jiraiya.

After a couple of seconds, Naruto was seen holding his water balloon with both hands and soon after a *POP* was heard.

"Aha! I did it! I knew it couldn't be that hard!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey hey this was suppose to take you guys all week!" Jiraiya yelled.

"The sooner you pay up for the job, the sooner you can run off." Esumi said.

"Fine fine. Here's the second part of the super awesome technique I'm teaching you." Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya took out three rubber balls and threw them at the three genin. They all caught it and waited for Jiraiya to speak.

"This part is all about power." Jiraiya stated before holding a rubber ball and soon popping it.

"Now good luck I'm going to collect more info." Jiraiya said before body flickering away.

Esumi and Jabie stared at the terrible excuse for a teacher before quickly going at the rubber ball. Naruto after seeing Esumi and Jabie start at it he also did.

"This is taking longer than the first part. I'm surprised the Fourth Hokage took 3 years to master this technique. We're already on the second part of it." Esumi said.

"Maybe the last part is most difficult." Jabie suggested.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake! I'm gonna be even more talented than the fourth hokage!" Naruto stated before focusing on his rubber ball again.

Jabie managed to fill up the rubber ball with his chakra while having it rotate like in the previous step before suddenly his rubber ball popped loudly and blasted him back. Jabie slid across the ground for a few feet before saying,

"That was surprising."

"Whoa! Is that what's gonna happen when I pop mine?! I better get ready." Esumi said as she stabbed her sword into the ground and held onto it with her other hand while getting ready to pop her rubber ball.

*POP*

*POP*

Naruto and Esumi's rubber ball popped. Esumi stood in the same place as before thanks to her holding onto her sword, while Naruto was sent flying off his feet away while shouting. Jabie caught the blonde and gently put him back on his feet.

"Thanks Jabie! Now we gotta find that Pervy Sage for the last stage!" Naruto said.

*POOF*

Jiraiya suddenly appeared in front of the three.

"You kids really aren't playing around are you… Well why don't you guys take a break and meet me here tomorrow. I'm sure you guys haven't explored much outside of Konoha." Jiraiya stated before giving them some money and poofing away again.

Jabie, Esumi and Naruto arrived at a large festival-like city.

"Wow. I wonder whose the celebration is for?" Esumi said.

"This place is a lot more festive than our home. But then again we did just suffer an attack, so it wouldn't be fair to compare right now." Jabie stated.

They started to walk throughout the city while seeing many new and interesting things they normally wouldn't see at Konoha. People were eating cotton candy and corn dogs. Holding balloons and playing games. Children had toy ninja equipment and were playing as little ninjas.

"Hey this place looks pretty fun!" Naruto shouted. He then walked off to play in the festival.

"I'm going to see if this city has a blacksmith. I'm thinking of adding some more cuties to my sheathe." Esumi said before skipping off.

"I guess I'll look around.. I don't know if this city even has anything interesting for me." Jabie said before exploring the town.

*SOME HOURS LATER*

The Jiraiya and the genin have arrived outside the city after playing around all day. Broly still hasn't come to, but Jabie said that he was fine physically and mentally right now. He has no idea why he still hasn't awoken. He could try forcefully awakening him, but he didn't see the need to so he didn't.

"We're about to meet our target Naruto and little gangsters. Follow me. The lucky thing for you guys is that you can practice the final stage of the jutsu while walking!" Jiraiya said as he gave each genin a regular balloon and started to walk down the road.

Jiraiya held out his balloon in his hand. Jabie and Esumi took this as a cue to activate their Byakugan. They watched as the balloon that Jiraiya was holding was actually forming his chakra into a swirling mass of chakra without deforming the balloon on the outside! Naruto however was clueless about what was happening.

"What the heck am I suppose to be watching Pervy Sage!?" Naruto shouted.

"Ohoho so you can't see it huh? Well let me show you exactly what is going on in my left hand."

From Jiraiya's right hand chakra started to come from his hand. As the chakra was coming out it started to swirl faster and faster while staying in a spherical or circle-like shape!

"A mini-cyclone is what I would call it." Jiraiya said.

"Whoa… So that's happening inside that balloon too?!" Naruto asked.

"Yep!"

"The trick to this final part is being able to contain it. While you maximize your chakra's rotation and power, you form an additional layer on the inside of the balloon and visualize compressing the chakra within it."

"Sounds easy enough for this kunoichi of greatness!" Esumi said before holding her rubber ball and having it twitch for a couple of seconds.

But it soon stopped and became still exactly like Jiraiya's balloon from earlier.

"What kind of control do you freakish thugs have?" Jiraiya asked before watching Jabie do the same thing as Esumi.

At this point he just turned around and started walking. Naruto however wasn't able to do it as seamlessly as Esumi and Jabie and kept trying and trying while popping more and more balloons.

The gang arrived in the little town of Tanzaku and spotted a middle-aged man running away.

"Hey there stranger! Could you slow down a bit and tell us what's going on?" Jiraiya shouted.

"Run! There's monsters back there!" He shouted.

"What kind of monster?"

"A giant serpent! It destroyed the castle instantly!"

"I see. Thanks for the heads up stranger." Jiraiya waved him off.

"Giant serpent…." Esumi muttered.

Jabie hoped this giant serpent really isn't what he thinks it is or this little trip might become a lot more troublesome than some babysitting gig.. He's not even getting much out of it except some jutsu the Fourth Hokage didn't even manage to complete. Hopefully Tsunade will be willing to teach him some of her famed medical techniques.

'I wonder how I could bargain with her.'

Jiraiya and the four genin got a move on towards the giant monster's last known location. As they arrived there, they only managed to catch rubble of the destroyed castle and no known suspects. Jabie had a sigh of relief while Esumi seemed slightly upset.

"Well let's gather some information in this bar. This bar is pretty good for rumors and finding information ya know." Jiraiya stated.

"Sorry to inform you Frog Sannin, but we're all minors here and can't legally drink. Meaning that we don't visit bars." Jabie informed him.

"Ahhh whatever kid. Old enough to kill old enough to pay taxes am I right?" Jiraiya said while laughing.

"I don't think so.." Jabie replied before Jiraiya shouted.

"Tsunade!"

"Jiraiya?!" A blonde fair-skinned woman with an impressive bust shouted in surprise. She seemed intoxicated.

"No way.. A granny playing trickster.. How sad.." Esumi whispered to Jabie before giggling.

"Shhh! Don't you know she's known as the world's strongest kunoichi?!" Jabie whispered back.

"But that's me!" Esumi shouted.

Jabie face palmed as Tsunade and the black-haired kimono wearing young girl next to her looked at Esumi in confusion. Jiraiya started to conversate with Tsunade and the girl next to her named Shizune. Esumi, Jabie, and Naruto found out that Tsunade met with Orochimaru earlier but apparently only came by to say hi.

"Say hi my ass.. Who does this drunk granny think she's fooling?" Esumi whispered towards Jabie.

"Could you please stop insulting her where she could possibly hear you?" Jabie pleaded.

"Hehe. You think she could hear anything? She's like 50 years old. Her hearing is probably long gone by now." Esumi insulted more.

As the two sannin talked more, eventually Naruto butted into their conversation and led the conversation somehow. Until Tsunade decided to insult Naruto and his beliefs. This threw the young hot-blooded genin into a rage. Naruto hopped over the table and punched towards Tsunade. Unfortunately for him, Jiraiya held onto his trademark orange jacket and stopped him from going any further.

"I'm not gonna stand here and let her insult the old man or the fourth hokage! I don't care if you're a lady, I'll slug you with all I got!" Naruto shouted.

"You got guts kid to say that to my face. Come on outside with me." Tsunade said while standing up.

"Oh my god. That's so embarrassing. A 50 year old woman fell for the provocation of a 12-year-old boy.. Even if she's drunk I don't think that's a good enough excuse.." Esumi whispered to Jabie.

Jabie just sighed as he got up with his clone who held Aomatsuna and went outside with everyone else. Esumi followed right behind him. Soon enough everyone was outside the bar as Naruto and Tsunade stood across from each other.

"I'll only use one finger against a genin brat like you." Tsunade boasted.

"I'll make you regret that!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade soon toyed with the young blonde boy. Tsunade thumped Naruto's forehead and launched him away before asking him a question.

"Why are you so sensitive about the title hokage?"

"Becoming hokage is my dream!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto soon held his palm out before creating the jutsu Jiraiya taught them before and charging at Tsunade. Tsunade visibly panicked and poked the ground. The ground split the road apart and caused the young genin to fall before getting trapped in between the split.

"Jiraiya you taught him the rasengan!?" Tsunade yelled.

"I am his teacher right now." Jiraiya responded back.

"Playing sensei and teaching him a jutsu he had no chance of mastering? How cruel."

"I'll show you! Give me 3 days and I'll have this jutsu mastered!" Naruto shouted.

"Hoho.. Let's make a bet then brat. I'll give you a whole week to master that jutsu. Then I'll acknowledge that you are worthy of becoming hokage and I'll give you this necklace."

"No way! I don't want some danky old necklace."

"Wait a second Naruto. You could buy around three or four mountains if you sell that necklace ya know." Jiraiya stated.

"Whoa never mind then yeah! Let's do it."

'What a greedy little.. I wonder who he takes after.' Jiraiya thought to himself.

"However if you fail to master the jutsu in a week, you lose and all your froggy is mine!"

"When did you steal my wallet!?"

"Tsunade you mind drinking a bit longer with me? You know for old times' sake.. Shizune you can take these little brats and look for night lodgings for us." Jiraiya said.

"I understand." Shizune responded.

Esumi and Jabie walked with Shizune after watching that little show.

"Is she always like that Shizummy?" Esumi asked nonchalantly.

"After her losses… Yeah. But before that no she was quite different.."

"Wow really?"

"Yes.."

Jabie knew Esumi wanted to say more about it, but actually held her mouth back. To be honest, he was pretty proud of her managing to do that. Soon after they arrived at an inn and all got into rooms. Esumi, Jabie, and Aomatsuna all got 1 room together while Naruto and Jiraiya had their own. Esumi was currently changing into her sleepwear while Jabie was training. But all of a sudden, a certain twitch and a groan was heard.

Esumi and Jabie turned their heads and watched as Aomatsuna sat up and looked around.

"Jabie.. Esumi.. Where is Kakarot..? I wasn't done tearing him apart… and his sons…" Broly muttered still dazed.

"Suna. Uh. Well it's sort of a long tale. But here eat first." Jabie said as he took out a scroll with food sealed inside.

He unsealed the scroll and with puffs of smoke had a full buffet appear in front of Broly.

"I'll get some water for you while you get yourself situated." Jabie said before leaving and nodding to Esumi.

Broly's hands suddenly blurred and the food on a plate disappeared. Soon more and more plates became empty as it vanished into Broly's gullet.

"Well Suna. After the handsome Itachi did a strange move on you, you kinda fainted for a while. Its been 2 or 3 days since then and instead of spying on Naruto and Jiraiya, we were hired by him to watch over Naruto for him. Although we haven't really needed to do that since nothing has really happened so far. Although there is a chance of finding Orochimaru soon. So me and Jabie decided to train until we are able to use the Hyūga clan's moves with a snap and eventually think of other uses for our eyes." Esumi explained.

"No wonder my body feels so weak. Where are we?" Aomatsuna asked.

"At a town's inn called Tanzuka."

Jabie walked back in at this moment with a glass of water and laid it down in front of Broly. Broly gulped it down instantly and stared at Jabie and Esumi.

"Our goal lied in finding strong opponents. Even though my body feels a bit stiff, I feel much stronger than before. Since the sannin is still here with Naruto that means a potential fight is still on the way. Training was the right idea you two. Now I need to stretch. Let's go you two."

Jabie and Esumi shivered at the words that just left Suna's mouth. Ultimately, they accepted their fate and followed Suna out to spar… Broly however had his thoughts in how he couldn't break free of Itachi's strange eye power. How could he defeat that..? Was it eye contact?

'Am I just not strong enough..? I need to know more about the strange powers of this world and how to prepare myself best for them…'


	59. A Light Warm Up! The Impending Week!

Broly walked far outside the town with Jabie and Esumi. It's been a while since he sparred with the two, so he was looking forward to seeing their progress. He told them to release their gravity seals to 0, as he did the same. Jabie asked Broly why were they releasing their gravity seals to 0 if it was just a warm up.

"Find out." Broly said with a grin before disappearing and reappearing in front of Jabie.

All three of the genin activated their recently acquired eyes. Jabie swayed back as Broly's hand came close to grabbing his face. Esumi had used the transformation jutsu and created 4 arms to wield four of her weapons. 3 blades and her metal pipe. Esumi dashed in as soon as she saw Broly attack Jabie. After missing Jabie with his first attack, Broly kicked towards Jabie's stomach. Jabie stretched his stomach back to dodge and then grabbed Broly's leg as Esumi appeared behind Broly.

Broly stretched his tail and nearly slammed it into Esumi's stomach. Esumi managed to block with her four weapons in time and was knocked a few feet away. Jabie who still held Broly's leg whipped him away as he and Esumi stood side-to-side.

"Not bad. But no more holding back or I'll break your bones!" Broly shouted before transforming into a super saiyan.

Jabie and Esumi were less than pleased to see this form of Aomatsuna. Esumi used her lightning burst technique. Jabie created 10 water clones before fusing them together into the perfect water clone that rivaled him in chakra and strength. After that he created water outside his body that soon started to shape into giant hands attached to his back and form around his body. It looked as if Jabie was completely covered in water before it soon shrunk down and barely visible on his skin. It was at this moment Broly decided to attack. Broly appeared in front of the clone and punched it. The clone managed to block in time but was still thrown off it's feet and flew away while crashing through some trees.

Esumi appeared in front of the transformed Broly and slashed and sliced multiple times. Broly coated his fists in pure chakra, that was green in color and clashed with Esumi. Multiple booms rang out each time they clashed, but Esumi was getting pushed back each clash. Esumi shouted and her previous lightning burst technique changed. Instead of sparking and having lightning all over her body the chakra bursting from her body was shrunk and reigned back. It appeared just slightly over her skin and her hair returned back to its previous shape.

"Good! Good!" Broly shouted as he noticed Esumi's increased strength and speed.

Although Broly was still stronger, Esumi wasn't getting pushed back anymore when they collided attacks. Eventually Esumi coated her blades in a blue aura and started to steal some of Broly's enormous chakra while clashing with him. She used his chakra as fuel to increase her lightning burst technique and increase the amount of stimulation that her nervous system is receiving from her lightning chakra.

Broly noticed that her speed was quickly matching his and with his Byakugan saw her receiving chakra from him.

'Great! The stronger she becomes, the more she'll be able to push me to my limit!' Broly thought before laughing out loud.

The two continued their attacks before finishing with a final move. Broly kneed towards Esumi's gut with an audibly boom blasting from his attack. Esumi attacked with all four of her weapons at Broly with a thunderous bang behind her.

It was at this moment Jabie reentered the battle. Jabie appeared above where they were gonna clash and smashed the ground with his giant water constructs. Esumi was slightly stunned from the interruption but followed up with his attack. Broly was knocked away by one of Jabie's water arms. They were better than he thought they were.. Broly saw Esumi appearing above him with her weapons and Jabie appearing behind him with his two giant water arms and a bow in his normal hands. Broly just laughed before creating a chakra shield around him and expanding it outwards.

Surprisingly, the two handled the attack better than he thought they would. Jabie's arms smashed into the shield and as if it was a tidal wave swooshed back before rushing back in and generating more force against the shield. Jabie coated an arrow in his water chakra before shooting it with his bow at an unbelievable speed. Esumi coated her blades back in blue to absorb the chakra shield and started to spin like a top. Rapidly draining the shield of its chakra and striking it multiple times.

"Not good enough! Come on!" Broly shouted before infusing wind chakra into his shield and making Esumi and Jabie fly away.

Although Jabie's arrow pierced through his shield and nearly shot through his shoulder. Broly caught the arrow with his hand before crushing it into water! The arrow was actually a transformed water clone that took on the properties and shape of an arrow! Broly was able to catch this due to his Byakugan being able to see through the transformation technique.

At this point Broly's full power was being unleashed in his super saiyan form. He stared at Esumi and Jabie with a proud grin.

"Bwahahaha! Good! Anything less than this would be boring!" Broly shouted before dashing towards Esumi and Jabie.

Esumi and Jabie started to go through hand signs before Jabie's giant water arm touched Esumi's back and pulled. From Esumi's back came two similar hands. Two giant yellow lightning hands formed out of Esumi's back similar to Jabie's water hand creations. Broly appeared in front of the two and kicked towards Jabie's stomach. Jabie blocked with his water arms and was slightly pushed back. Esumi using her lightning arms sliced towards Broly with the lightning hands in a chopping motion. Broly coated his fist in his green chakra and back fisted the knife hands. Causing a momentary struggle of strength between them.

Jabie palmed towards Broly with one of his water arms and shot more arrows at him while he was distracted, but with their eyes there is no such thing as surprise attacks. Broly used his other hand and using the chakra points from his hand, blew out a very strong blast of wind out of his palm that knocked Jabie's projectiles and Jabie himself away. Esumi put away her swords before dispelling the transformation jutsu and taking out her largest sword Slashy. Esumi started to make hand signs before mouthing the words 'Lightning Style: Flashy Bolt!' and shooting a high-speed yellow lightning bolt from her mouth at Broly. Jabie has recovered by this time and appeared far above Broly while he and his water chakra arms were weaving through hand seals.

"Ultimate Water Style: Great Orca Bullet!" Jabie shouted as a giant killer whale shaped water formed out of his water arms and grew larger than them and most of the area. The jutsu shadowed over the three before crashing down towards Broly.

Broly stood face to face with a very fast lightning jutsu and an incoming dangerous looking water jutsu and stood his ground.

*CRACKLE*

*SPLASH*

*BOOOOOOOM*

The two techniques impacted against Broly. Jabie and Esumi who were slightly panting locked hands before standing ready. The elemental chakra arms they created started to merge into each other. Yellow lightning raced across Jabie's chakra arms while Esumi's chakra hands became a deeper yellow color and looked slightly bigger. They knew it wasn't even close to being over yet.. So, they prepared themselves and watched as a green energy shield rose from the impact zone and a new figure emerged. A hulking mass of muscle and power came from the electrified water.

The Legendary Super Saiyan has arrived in front of the two 12-year olds. Broly's greenish yellow hair and tail spiked up in the wind. Broly's hair in this form is even more spiky than his last because his hair is in thinner strands compared to his normal super saiyan form. Broly's previous height of 4 ft (121.9 cm) has changed to 7 ft (213.4). He towered over the 5ft Esumi and 5 foot 11 Jabie. His power was causing waves in the air and ground being released from his body before it was reigned back and controlled by Broly. He grinned at Jabie and Esumi before appearing next to them in a flash.

Jabie and Esumi's Byakugan caught Broly's movement and reappearance, but only Esumi was able to react slightly. She managed to block Broly's attack with her and Jabie's chakra hands. They were launched away at the immense power released from Broly's attack. They gripped each other's hands harder before catching themselves in their chakra arms and landing back on the ground. Esumi knew Jabie's body couldn't keep up to his eyes at this point and decided to help him out. She shared her electrical charge that was lighting up her nervous system to Jabie's. This allowed him to move and react as well as Esumi could, but they both knew they wouldn't be able keep up for long. Combining their chakra and controlling it while also managing their other techniques is quickly draining them dry.

"Absorption should be able to pace us." Jabie said before coating both of their other arms in the blue absorption hue.

"With his crazy chakra we should be able to increase the amount of activity my jutsu sends to our brain. If we're lucky we'll be able to match him in speed and power.." Esumi said.

Broly vanished once more before uppercutting Jabie from below. Jabie blocked with his one free arm and two of his chakra arms, but Broly suddenly stopped before the chakra fist could make contact with his and punched Esumi in the gut. Esumi was forced to spit out blood from the amount of force in Broly's fist before being disconnected with Jabie's hand and knocked into a tree. She fell unconscious soon after. Jabie shouted as he concentrated to his utmost limit before forming another blue aura on top of his chakra arms and his own hands that was took on a razor saw like shape with many tiny jagged edges. His Byakugan eyes took on a complete dark blue hue as he and Broly clashed.

Silence sunk into the destroyed battlegrounds of the three genin as Broly and Jabie stood a few feet across from each other after clashing.

*BOOM*

Jabie fell face first to the ground as Broly's punch to his gut finally took effect. The water jutsu's splashed and fell into the ground.

"It seems I haven't wasted my time with you two.." Broly said as one of his arms laid limp at his side.

Broly watched his arm regenerate from Jabie's final attack. Jabie's last attack managed to sever nearly all the muscles and tendons inside his left arm from what his Byakugan is showing him. Broly smiled at realizing how far he has come with these two. After a couple of minutes later with his arm fully healed, he collected Jabie and Esumi and returned back at the inn to have a satisfying rest after a good spar.

*ABOUT FIVE TO SIX HOURS LATER*

Our trio has awoken from their very deep slumber and all had their stomachs growl deeply in anger. Jabie grabbed his bookbag and took out a scroll from it and soon after unsealed the scroll. Multiple poofs of smoke appeared and revealed a mountain of food inside their room. The three quickly went to town on the crazy amount of hot and ready food without any word to each other. If one were to be outside their room right now they would only be able to hear the sounds of tearing and munching as if wild animals were tearing some prey apart inside the room.

With a loud belch, Esumi rubbed her stomach as she managed to eat the final plate from the scroll.

"Honestly Jabie, you should just feed me for the rest of my life..." Esumi said while picking her teeth with a lightning toothpick.

"Unfortunately, that doesn't seem like a very enticing offer. I'll leave that to your future partner instead." Jabie responded back.

"Don't reject me so quickly. You'll make me feel ugly." Esumi said with a sad tone.

"Yeah yeah whatever. So anyway, I suppose we're waiting for Naruto to master the rasengan, as Jiraiya called the technique, in a week to fulfill the bet between him and Tsunade. That means for us, we can finish training in the Hyūga clan's techniques. Learning how to expel chakra from every single one of our chakra points. Once we get that down, the rest is a piece of cake. We were already half done before we decided to follow after Jiraiya." Jabie said.

"Rasengan?" Broly asked.

"This move." Esumi said before creating a spiral yellow ball of spinning chakra.

Broly activated his Byakugan after noticing Esumi not creating any hand signs for the jutsu. He looked at the technique and saw how it was being maintained.

"I see." Broly said before copying what Esumi did. He held out his hand and created a green version of Esumi's rasengan.

"I completely forgot… that our eyes were able to do something like that…" Jabie said while face palming himself.

"What do you mean?" Esumi asked not surprised at Aomatsuna's feat at all.

"We could've just asked Jiraiya to show us the rasengan multiple times and just copied what he did instead of doing those stages for it.." Jabie said.

"Ahahahah! You idiot! We could've spent our time doing something completely different while he taught Naruto!" Esumi teased.

Jabie sighed before agreeing with Esumi. The trio then spent the following days training and sleeping while waiting for the eventual clash to happen. Although they aren't sure what exactly is going to happen, they had a feeling that something will happen. Esumi revealed that she has bought some new weapons from the store in town and practiced with them along with expelling chakra throughout her body's chakra points. Two tonfas, nunchaku, a whip, and two metal chains that she wraps around her wrist during battle.

Jabie has discovered a way to utilize his learning archery skills. He has his water clones transform into a bow and arrows for him, because if he tried to aim at very far targets his bow would most likely burst into pieces from the amount of force he has to pull from it. But with a water clone it can stretch as much as it wants due to being made completely out of water chakra.

Broly over the week thought about ways of countering the strange techniques of this world. He actually got an idea from Esumi. He remembered on the night that they spared how she kept absorbing his chakra to make herself stronger and the strange techniques of this world all use chakra as a medium to conduct themselves. What if he just absorbed the Itachi's genjutsu or layered himself in a coating of chakra that absorbed all foreign chakra that tried to come inside him? Broly quickly went to work on this idea while also training to expel chakra from his tenketsu throughout the week. This idea needed high chakra control or the coating wouldn't stay formed correctly.


	60. The Showdown Between Sannin and Demons!

*THE FINAL DAY OF THE BET*

Broly and friends have finished their goals for this week. They learned how to expel chakra from all of their tenketsu (chakra points) and that allowed them to use the famous Hyūga clan's taijutsu. This also opened up a brand new world of possibilities for the three. But they also learned some other techniques, after learning how to expel chakra throughout their chakra points. Broly shared his idea about countering genjutsu by coating their bodies with the chakra absorption technique and asked Jabie to test it out for him by using his strongest genjutsu. Jabie did so and after testing it out, it seems that Aomatsuna's idea was pretty great. It worked out perfectly from what he's tried. He tried auditory genjutsu, sight, smell, and touch genjutsus and they all were absorbed by the chakra coating. So, Jabie, Aomatsuna, and Esumi put a layer of the chakra absorption technique over their bodies. They shrunk it down so far that they looked no different than when they didn't use it.

This is only possible due to their Byakugan eyes. It allows them to compress things to a much smaller level than a regular shinobi would be able to without the Byakugan.

"I would've never thought of it, but genjutsu is really just normal chakra being different. And we can just absorb chakra." Jabie stated.

"Looks like we just became completely immune to a whole field of shinobi arts!" Esumi said with a grin.

"I will get my fight Itachi Uchiha…" Broly muttered before continuing with his training.

Suddenly the trio of demons heard a commotion happening outside their window. Esumi went to open up the window and look outside.

"Tsunade drugged my drink! Not only can I not call up my chakra properly, but my body's so numb I can't even hold chopsticks right!" The trio of demons heard Jiraiya shout.

"What the heck Pervy Sage!? How could anyone drug you!? Aren't you some great ninja!?" Naruto shouted next door out of his window.

"Shut it brat! She may be rusty be she's still one of the great legendary sannin! Although I still can't believe that she was able to slip that in my drink no matter how drunk I was…" Jiraiya shouted back.

From this point onward Shizune was questioned by Jiraiya as for Tsunade's goals in all this. The trio of demons sat inside their room and listened intently before a voice called out to them.

"You three come along with us!" Jiraiya shouted before he, Shizune, and Naruto started to hop across the building.

"I smell a fight…" Broly muttered with a growing grin.

"I want to go home and experiment…." Jabie said.

Esumi just laughed as they joined up with the other three. Eventually the group arrived at the aftermath of a battle. The ground was smashed and in pieces.

"It seems Princess Tsunade went on quite the rampage.." Jiraiya said to no one in particular.

"Oink!" Shizune's pet pig said.

"Which way did she go!?" Shizune asked

"Oink!"

The group followed after the pig.

"I didn't know pigs were known for their great tracking abilities." Jabie said.

"Her sense of smell is even better than most ninja dogs." Shizune said proudly.

"I wonder how great she tastes.." Esumi said under her breath.

The group arrived at an open grassland filled with many craters and 3 faces. Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Tsunade. Broly stared at each participant before noticing Esumi's changed look. Her Byakugan turned completely yellow before she braced herself to attack. Broly and Jabie grabbed her shoulder to control her. They aren't strong enough to face a sannin head on quite yet. Esumi seemed ready to go berserk.

"Esumi. I know it's hard, but you have to control yourself. It's not time yet for you to take revenge.." Jabie said softly.

"Don't be an idiot. You stand no chance and would only die a meaningless death. I can't have that." Broly said bluntly.

"But… He's right there… I can't just do nothing.. I have to slice him just once!" Esumi countered while shaking in hatred.

"We'll see. For now watch." Broly ordered.

Esumi endured the part of her brain screaming at her to kill kill kill and waited for the moment to attack.

"Kabuto!?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto.." Kabuto replied.

Tsunade decided to interrupt the touching reunion before a burst of blood from someone stopped the conflict. Kabuto sliced open his wrist and spurted blood all over Tsunade. Tsunade suddenly froze up and was unable to move. She started shivering and suddenly Kabuto punched Tsunade in the face and knocked her away. Shizune stood in Tsunade's direction and caught her.

"Hey hey hey! What the heck are you doing to granny Tsunade?!" Naruto asked Kabuto confused and shocked.

"Not too smart are you Naruto… I'm surprised you even defeated Sasuke with that much intellect.." Kabuto said as he pointed to his new headband, a sound village's headband.

"I was a spy for the Sound village."

"A member of the legendary sannin is afraid of blood? Impossible.. She must have suffered some sort of mental trauma after those books were published about her incredible prowess.." Jabie said.

'And what's with that large amount of chakra located in her forehead where that diamond is located? How strange..'

It was at this moment Jiraiya and Orochimaru started to get into it. Kabuto, using Orochimaru's blood, summoned two big snakes that easily shadowed Broly's group while Jiraiya slammed his palm on the ground to summon his toad.

*POOF*

A tiny toad barely the size of one's foot appeared.

"What the!?" Jiraiya yelled.

"Pervy Sage the drug messed up your chakra!" Naruto shouted.

"Summon Gambunta for me!" Jiraiya yelled before Naruto tried the summoning jutsu on his own and also summoned a similar sized toad.

"Guh!"

"You idiot! Where is all your chakra!?" Jiraiya shouted.

"I was training all week!" Naruto retorted.

The summoned snakes attacked Broly's group. Broly told Jabie and Esumi to handle the snake without Orochimaru on it and to leave that to Jiraiya. The trio jumped towards the large snake together. Jabie took out his bow and fired multiple high speed arrows at the snake. Esumi was holding her largest blade and slashed towards the snake. Broly shut the jaw of the snake by kneeing its mouth closed. From Broly's attack, a burst of green chakra flew out after connecting the attack. The snake started to shake and hiss in pain due to Broly's gentle fist type attack before Jabie's and Esumi's attack reached it. Jabie's arrows shot at the snake's eyes before bouncing off and poofing into clones of Jabie who started to weave through hand signs and mouth the words 'Water Style: Pressurized Split Jutsu.' The clones pointed at the snake's eyes before ejecting a blindingly fast jet line of water out of their index fingers.

The snake hissed and roared even louder than before. Esumi who appeared above the blinded and injured snake with a scary amount of lightning covering her sword and slashed down. Esumi tore through the snake's skull and all the way down to the middle of its body before stopping and jumping away, covered completely in blood. Broly appeared with Jabie and Esumi by his side and watched as the large snake fell to the ground split in half. Jabie spurted out of his finger a blast of water that got rid of the blood covering Esumi.

"Thanks fatass… But next time warn me." Esumi said as she spat out some water and wrung her hair dry.

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi watched as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the shaking and shivering legendary sannin. Naruto blocked a punch from Kabuto who intended to finish off Princess Tsunade. Kabuto then proceeded to toy around and berate Naruto before Tsunade emotionally asked.

"Why… Why are you…?"

"Granny Tsunade… I'm gonna take that necklace off your neck from our bet…." Naruto claimed as he created a shadow clone.

"Just stop it… Don't protect me…" Tsunade mumbled.

"I've told you before Naruto. That kind of stubbornness will get you killed!" Kabuto yelled as he ran towards Naruto with a kunai.

"If you die everything.. Dreams and everything else is gone! Now get out of the way and run!" Tsunade yelled.

"Watch me…. Take it.." Naruto said.

*SPLURT*

A large amount of blood spurt out as Esumi stabbed Kabuto in the back, Broly held his wrist from attacking Naruto, and Jabie using his chakra scalpel to slice Kabuto's muscles in his legs. Kabuto spat up blood from Esumi's attack before being attacked with a blue chakra sphere from Naruto.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he shoved his new ninjutsu in Kabuto's gut, forcing him to be blasted away into a thick rock.

Kabuto was forced through half of the rock before he slowly wobbled out of it. After unleashing that devasting jutsu, Naruto soon fell over afterwards, devoid of chakra and stamina.

"A hit from that type of jutsu…. How are you still walking…?" Tsunade asked completely shocked.

"I gathered chakra in my stomach even before the jutsu hit me, I was already healing.. I gained Lord Orochimaru's favor.. Not because of my instincts.. But because of my recovery power! My ability to activate cells… To reproduce them.." Kabuto said painfully.

'Cellular huh… I guess I could use them even better than these two with my Byakugan… I suppose surviving even worse injuries would be a cake walk if I study up on how cells work…' Jabie thought to himself after hearing that.

"Now isn't the time Jabie.." Esumi said after noticing Jabie's wicked smile.

"Right! Right.. My bad." Jabie replied after being caught with his thoughts on his face.

"It seems that this is as far as I go.. I don't have enough chakra to heal all of the damage…." Kabuto says before falling over.

Tsunade stood over Naruto and noticed his delayed breaths before attempting to heal him. Jabie activated his eyes and saw that Naruto's heart muscle was torn.

"Naruto is finished… I cut off his heart's chakra point.. The chakra point where he heals himself with the power of the nine-tails… Used everything I had to stop him from healing on his own…" Kabuto said in pained breaths.

"Nine-tails?" Jabie asked audibly.

"Naruto has the nine-tails power inside of him?" Esumi asked.

"How?" Broly asked.

Tsunade ignored the three as she continued to try and heal Naruto. But all of a sudden Orochimaru leaped towards their location. Jiraiya soon hopped after him but was caught by Orochimaru's sneak attack and was knocked to the side. He continued to aim towards Naruto as a snake appeared out of his mouth and from that snake's mouth a blade emerged from it! A sudden blast of wind and a yellow blur appeared in front of Naruto. Broly grabbed Orochimaru's sword and stopped it from moving any further. Esumi, using her lightning burst technique, slashed towards Orochimaru's neck. Jabie created two large water arms and dove towards Orochimaru's position from above.

*SLICE*

*BOOOM*

Esumi slashed through Orochimaru's neck and appeared a few feet away. Jabie then crushed his body into paste from above.

"Tch.. Just a clone.." Esumi said as the Orochimaru they attacked turned into a bunch of snakes and Orochimaru appeared from the ground a few feet away.

"You three…. What are you exactly..? This isn't the first time you tried to interrupt my plans or shown unbelievable strength for mere genin.. How are you two so strong?" Orochimaru asked while looking at Jabie and Esumi.

"I'd rather not say. You know how shinobi are with their secrets! Don't tell friends. Don't tell enemies. Don't tell family." Jabie responded.

"You'll find out when I have your head sticking on my sword Orochimaru!" Esumi spat viciously.

"And you… Aomatsuna-kun.. Continue to grow even stronger for me.. I'll be sure to visit you in the future." Orochimaru said.

"That day will be your funeral!" Broly said as he crushed his hand.

"Kukuku.. We'll see.." Orochimaru laughed.

Orochimaru appeared behind Tsunade who was healing Naruto and from his mouth a sword came piercing out towards the young Jinchūriki. Broly, Jabie, and Esumi managed to see Orochimaru appear behind them, but only Broly was fast enough to react. But even that wasn't enough. Tsunade jumped in front of the boy and was stabbed in the stomach.

"Tsunade…. You were the second one I was going to spare." Orochimaru said somehow with a sword coming out of his throat. "If this boy lives everything will fall apart. So for once, stay out of my way..?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'll protect this child no matter what.." Tsunade muttered before Orochimaru took his blade out of her.

"Why would you risk your life just to protect some genin brat? A member of the legendary three?"

"I'm doing this… To protect my village… Konoha.."

"To protect Konoha?!" Orochimaru asked shocked and confused.

"Because this kid… will one day become hokage…. And from here on out. It's my life on the line.." Tsunade finished.

"Well if your life is worth nothing more than this little brat then I agree its not worth much!" Orochimaru said before slashing Tsunade.

Tsunade fell over from the attack and blood shot out from her shoulder and chest. Jabie appeared next to Jiraiya and started to heal him after his battle with Orochimaru. Kabuto noticed this and tried to say something but Esumi appeared over him and bashed him in the skull, knocking him out. Broly for some reason didn't interfere as he saw Tsunade constantly being slashed and sliced by Orochimaru who was trying to kill Naruto instead. Eventually Orochimaru got pissed and kicked the shivering Tsunade away.

"Why won't you just die!" Orochimaru shouted before noticing Tsunade's quavering body stopped shaking.

'Impossible!'

"That's because… I'm Konoha's Fifth Hokage!" Tsunade shouted as she uppercutted Orochimaru and activated some sort of jutsu that caused a marking to appear on her forehead.

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi watched with their Byakugan as the strange seal on her forehead that held a large amount of store chakra suddenly start to pump into Tsunade's body.

"I knew she couldn't be that pathetic or the title of legendary sannin would've been a joke." Broly said as he watched the turning point in this battle between the sannin. He returned back to his normal state.

"What kind of new jutsu is that..?" Orochimaru asked as all of Tsunade's wounds started to heal.

"Its nothing. I've just been storing chakra in my forehead for many years. With such a large amount of chakra, I can stimulate all proteins in my body and accelerate the cell division to rebuild them. I can regenerate organs and limbs. It's not recovery, but regeneration." Tsunade said.

'You can just store chakra in your body? What how!?' Jabie thought to himself.

"Lord Orochimaru! Manda!" Kabuto yelled as Orochimaru hopped over to him and Jiraiya and Tsunade started to go through hand signs.

The three sannin all shouted "Summoning Jutsu!" before three massive puffs of smoke appeared. Broly, Jabie, and Esumi grabbed Shizune and Naruto before getting a safe distance away.

"Rising Cloud Jutsu." Broly said before tapping the ground with his foot and causing it to rise. The 5 of them watched from above as the three gargantuan summons stood face to face in a triangle shape.

They soon began battle. Broly's skin started to itch as he started to tap his feet. Jabie and Esumi could see how badly Broly's blood was boiling at all the fighting but being unable to participate. His tail was whipping and waving around erratically as the battle continued. Before he took a deep breath and released it. His tail hung down like it normally does and his agitation seemed to disappear. Jabie and Esumi were surprised. Usually at this point Aomatsuna would just charge in recklessly, but it seems even he knows when to control himself.

The three sannin finished their battle with all three of them looking worse for wear.

"I will destroy Konoha… You weren't my only way of fixing my arms Tsunade.. So long "friends." Orochimaru said before he and Kabuto disappeared.

Broly moved his cloud back to the ground. He watched as Tsunade placed her necklace over Naruto's unconscious body and hung it around his neck. Her body also started to shake before transforming back to her normal old appearance.

"Let's go. It seems we're done here." Broly said before taking off.

"Hey wait ya little gangsters! I better see you in the village by the time she's in office or I'll come hunting ya with a pack of toads!" Jiraiya yelled at the three monstrous genin.

"Who were those three anyway?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing but a bunch of monsters in children skin." Jiraiya answered before walking off with Naruto on his shoulder.

*WITH BROLY AND GANG*

"What's the plan now Suna? I think we have about two weeks or so till they make it back in the village and probably a couple days till Tsunade's sworn in." Jabie asked.

"We're going to have a little outing as family. And there's one thing all saiyans are forced to do at a certain age. Takeover or destroy a planet!" Broly said with a devilish smile before starting to maniacally laugh.

"What's a planet Suna?" Esumi asked.

"I suppose taking over a couple of villages will work instead of a planet for you two.. Perhaps I will be able to find more amazing things about this world..." Broly said to himself mostly.

"Eventually I'll take over all the hidden villages. So prepare yourselves for much more fights against strong and even stronger fighters. I'll drag these countries into a world war if I need to. This planet will become mine." Broly stated.

"That's quite a goal Suna… I don't think I can be satisfied with just becoming a better medical ninja than Lady Tsunade if you're planning on taking over the 5 elemental countries… And I don't think we'll be able to do it with just us three. We might need to find some new allies eventually." Jabie said.

"My only goal for now is to kill Orochimaru. I'll think about other stuff when I finish that one." Esumi said.

Broly led Jabie and Esumi to many various villages and saw many interesting things while also destroying many other things. They even picked up a few things on their family vacation before eventually returning back home to Konoha with some nice fat loot and bounties inside the bingo book.


	61. The Return To Konoha! The Journey Away!

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi are currently on their way back home. But they are looking quite different from two weeks ago. Broly is leading in the front with a new outfit. He is wearing white shorts with a blue sash draped around his waist held together by a thick rope. He wore golden bracers around his wrists that matched the color of his golden shoulder guards. Although it seems he still refuses to wear a shirt as his muscular and masculine body was being shown to anyone in eyesight. Despite looking like a 6 or 7-year-old child in height, his presence definitely does not match a simple child nor genin, Especially with his eyepatch.

Jabie is on the right of Broly's while they are traveling and on the side of his shoulders are two insects. One killer bee and a cockroach? His hair was different from its previous brown color. Instead it was a shiny silvery color. Like a recently shined piece of metal.

Esumi had the strangest change of the three. Her light blue hair suddenly grew out and it was constantly vibrating. As if Esumi was constantly moving at high-speeds. Well just her hair was constantly vibrating. Her shadow was also vibrating along with her hair. It honestly looked freaky if anyone were to stop and think about how weird it was.

Eventually Broly caught sight of a slightly familiar figure. A green shirted boy resting on a tree. Broly changed directions suddenly and this prompted Jabie and Esumi to also activate their eyes. They appeared in front of the boy.

"It seems Chouji strained his chakra coil somehow and overused them, nearly burning them out and preventing him from using chakra ever again." Jabie said.

"I wonder who forced this loser to almost burn out his chakra coils." Esumi said.

"He fought this guy." Broly pointed to the dead guy behind them.

"Another fatty? Jabie looks like your weight isn't becoming your trademark symbol anymore." Esumi said with a giggle.

"Although my body is quite magnificent, I would rather not have it as my calling card." Jabie replied back.

"Make a clone and send him to the village. I don't think this was just a brawl between enemies." Broly told Jabie.

There was an arrow marked on the tree where Chouji laid. After Jabie made two water clone and sent one to Konoha and the other to collect the dead body of Orochimaru's follower, the trio followed after the direction the arrow pointed towards. Soon after they met up with another familiar leaf ninja. Neji Hyūga.

"He's got beat up worse than Chouji! What the hell is going on? Did we get invaded again but they sent out genin to defend for some reason?" Esumi asked as Jabie went over to heal Neji's severely injured body.

"It seems this guy was pretty tough if he managed to get past Neji's eyes and shoot two holes through his shoulder and gut." Jabie stated as he healed Neji's wounds.

"I doubt he would have lived if we made it here any slower. And we didn't even plan on coming!" Jabie said with a hearty laugh as he closed up the holes in Neji's body and slapping him awake.

"What!? Where!? Who?!" The Hyūga prodigy exclaimed before trying to hop away and gain some distance.

"Hey pretty face calm down. We aren't going to eat ya. We're your backup! Now tell us what's going on here." Esumi said in a thuggish manner.

Neji started to grope and touch his body all over before glancing at Esumi's strange figure and starting back at Jabie.

"Thank you Amai-kun for healing me. We were on an abrupt mission to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru. He was captured by Orochimaru's men and me, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Naruto were sent to retrieve him back." Neji explained.

"Why the hell did she send a bunch of genin to face Orochimaru's men?" Esumi asked as she kicked Neji's opponent's dead body.

"She said that they couldn't spare the resources. The village is currently swamped with mission requests and we can't not do them or the other hidden villages will would take that as a sign of weakness."

"It seems the sharingan isn't a very important asset to the village if they were willing to send mere genin after Sasuke.." Jabie stated.

"Return to the village or follow behind us. Just don't get in my way." Broly said before taking off with Jabie and Esumi.

Jabie created another clone that took Neji's opponent's body before also taking off in a different direction.

Neji slowly stood himself up and looked at his fallen opponent before traveling behind Team 11. They continued to speed through the trees until Broly and gang reached up with another member of the mission. Shikamaru and a sand shinobi?! Temari of the Hidden Sand Village.

Esumi whistled.

"Fancy new fan ya got there Sandy." Esumi said to Temari.

Temari slightly jumped from the sound of that voice before turning around.

"It seems we weren't the only back-up the leaf requested for.." Temari stated while slightly shaking with a slight glare hiding behind her eyes at Esumi.

"It's you guys huh… This might become more troublesome than it previously was.." Shikamaru said.

"Hehehe. We're your allies. You should be excited for more help." Esumi said.

After Esumi said that, only three people managed to notice a certain female enemy's body being taken away stealthily.

"I'm guessing doll boy and milk boy are here also?" Esumi asked.

"Yes… My brothers, Kankuro and Gaara are here as well. Gaara went on ahead. Kankuro went down near the valley in the forest." Temari said with some passive aggressiveness.

"It seems you're a little high-strung about something. Maybe they should have called for some stronger support if you can't even chat a little after a battle." Esumi said as her shadow and hair vibrated constantly.

"I'm fine! I'm just gonna take Mr. Injured over here and return to Konoha." Temari said before taking an unwilling Nara chunin off his feet and carrying him like a princess off into the forest.

*WITH TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU*

"Hey.. you do know we're allies right? You don't need to be so scared of her." Shikamaru said after noticing her strange behavior near Esumi.

"She's not like the rest of you leaf ninja.. You know that she cut off my brother's foot during the invasion? Even when she knew he couldn't defeat her. She's a cruel demon beneath her looks and positive personality. Although my brother replaced his foot with parts from his puppets, I know he still looks back on that day… He immersed himself in training with his puppets even more after we returned to our village. He's skipping sleep to improve his puppets and skill. He just hasn't been the same since we returned to Sunagakure.." Temari said.

"Although I don't agree with her actions, these are things all shinobi must face eventually.. Maybe part of your brother never wants to see himself in such a hopeless situation again. If he doesn't regulate himself, its your job as his family to force him to take care of himself or realize how he's driving himself to ruin and not improvement." Shikamaru said seriously while still being carried bridal-style.

"I guess… I'll have to try… But one day.. I'll show Yada Esumi the beatdown of her life…" Temari swore.

*BACK WITH BROLY AND GANG*

"It seems you scarred her. Nice work. Show no mercy to your enemies, unless its to cause them to suffer more or get stronger." Broly told to Esumi as they were traveling towards their next allies.

"No way Suna. I didn't scar her! You think someone as cute and nice as me could ever scar someone?" Esumi stated while making an innocently cute pose.

Broly and Jabie just laughed at her. Esumi pouted angrily before their attention was taken by a sea of bones and two shinobi.

Gaara and Rock Lee were sitting beneath a tree looking tired. Jabie saw a strange figure protruding from the sea of bones and his eye's shined with a greedy look.

"If you will excuse me." Jabie politely said before creating a mass amount of clones that started to hack the field of bones apart and collect them. Also collecting a certain enemy shinobi's body in the mix.

Neji, Gaara, and Lee stared in confusion before their attention was taken by Broly.

"So even you two failed to get the Uchiha boy. You killed the enemies but failed the mission." Broly said.

"Sasuke. He ran away after being freed. Naruto went to chase after him.." Lee said.

Esumi suddenly appeared behind Lee and Gaara before grabbing their shoulders.

"My cute little milk boy and taijutsu specialist. How have you two been? It's been a while since we met." Esumi said.

Gaara's sand instinctively reacted to Esumi's grip and tried to grab her but it seemed as if Esumi's hand phased right through the sand and reached Gaara's shoulder. It continued to try and grab Esumi until she fired off a spark of lightning near her hand that got rid of any sand trying to get her hand.

"I know the whole sand thing is automatic and you don't have control over it, but its kinda annoying." Esumi said.

"Hello Yada Esumi. I have been well.." Gaara replied slightly flustered at the close contact with the beautiful leaf girl.

"What about you Lee? I know I may have said a few mean things before, but hey what's in the past is in the past amiright?" Esumi said while patting his shoulder.

"Please apologize for mocking my dream and I will consider accepting your friendship." Lee said.

"Oooh and what was your dream exactly?" Esumi asked cluelessly.

"That with enough hard work and perseverance anyone could become a splendid shinobi."

"Oooh hard work and perseverance huh? Well sure why not buddy?" Esumi said as she rubbed his shoulder and started to stand over the two.

"Well it's been fun chatting and all but we have an Uchiha to catch I think. Right Suna?" Esumi asked.

"It doesn't matter. All the fighting is over." Broly said uninterested at this point.

"Yep. So see ya around allies!" Esumi waved towards them as she left with Jabie and Aomatsuna.

Lee, Gaara, and Neji journeyed back to the leaf village. Team 11 activated their Byakugans and located the aftermath of Naruto's and Sasuke's battle. It started to rain as they reached Naruto's unconscious bruised and battered body.

"Didn't he beat Sasuke before? I wonder how the hell he managed to beat him this time." Esumi said.

"Interesting. Well grab the boy. Let's return home." Broly said as Jabie created a clone that held Naruto's body.

Suddenly a ninja broke through the forest and appeared in front of Broly's group. The famous copy ninja Kakashi Hatake.

"I was too late it seems…"

"Yeah good job loser. Naruto here could've lost his little pure ole life here at the hands of his best friend. How the hell did it even deteriorate to this point? You don't just suddenly want to kill your teammate out of the blue ya know." Esumi berated.

"I wasn't as great as a teacher as I tried to be.. I'll take him back. You three report to the hokage.." Kakashi said sullenly.

Broly watched as Kakashi left with Naruto and his dog summon before seeing something in the far distance with his Byakugan. It seems Esumi and Jabie also saw this figure after looking at each other and nodding. They moved out towards the suspicious shinobi in a black cloak with red clouds. It seems the shinobi noticed their approach before quickly submerging himself into the ground and speeding off. Broly stopped his pursuit before deciding to return back to the village.

"Why did we stop chasing him?" Esumi asked.

"I'd rather go home than chase after some weasel." Broly stated before turning around and heading towards Konoha.

"I see. Well aright then Suna. Homeward we come!" Esumi shouted.

"I hope he wasn't important…" Jabie muttered.

After a kind of long journey back home from the site of Sasuke's and Naruto's battle, they appeared in the hokage office. Tsunade and her aide Shizune were inside. But a pink haired shinobi was also inside. She just asked the current hokage if she could apprentice under her. Esumi started to bust out laughing while Jabie held in a chuckle.

"Fine I'll take you, but this is not going to be easy, you understand?" Tsunade replied

"Yes Ma'am!" Sakura shouted.

"Whoa whoa. You can just ask to apprentice under a hokage? Could I have asked to apprentice under the third hokage?!" Jabie said confused.

"Maybe kid. If he wanted to do it." Tsunade replied.

"Why did no one tell me I could apprentice under the God of Shinobi!?" Jabie yelled.

"Give it a rest fatass. Save your regrets for when you get drunk." Esumi said while tapping his gourd of alcohol on his waist.

"Anyway. Since you three are back in the village I need you to go on high level missions immediately. You three were also promoted to chunin." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade. We're leaving the village. This village is holding me back. Don't worry though. I won't abandon Konoha in it's time of need nor my status as a leaf ninja. Speak into this whenever Konoha needs something urgently while we're away." Broly said before handing Tsunade a strange spiral device made out of metal.

"What do you mean your leaving the village!? The village needs man power right now more than ever! And the strength you three shown me that day is enough to tell me that you three are a valuable asset that we can't afford to lose right now." Tsunade shouted.

"It wasn't a question. I'm telling you we're leaving. Konoha doesn't hold what I crave. But I won't just up and leave you without anything. This village did raise me and give me a family or a place to call home. My pride would not let me just up and leave. So Jabie here will assist you in training the genin and academy students in the village with his clones. What he says is assistance is up to him."

"What makes you think a genin is able to increase the strength of my shinobi?!" Tsunade asked still shocked and outraged at Aomatsuna's statement.

"You'll find out. Farewell Tsunade." Broly said before Esumi's body started to vibrate and blur and suddenly all three of them disappeared.

"Those damn brats!" Tsunade shouted as she smashed her desk in half.

"Weren't those the three that the villagers used to called the Trio of Demons?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea Sakura." Shizune responded as she tried to calm Tsunade down.

*WITH BROLY*

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi appeared outside the orphanage where they grew up for a majority of their life. Broly knocked on the door before it opened and revealed a beautiful adult woman with brown long hair that went down to her back. Broly showed a rare gentle smile before hugging her gently. He even wrapped his tail around her ankle.

"I'm going to be gone for a couple of years Mom. I came here to see you before we went off." Broly said to Akira.

"Look at you three! Growing up so fast! The next time you three see me, I'll probably be growing gray hairs hahaha!" Akira joked.

"Now why the heck do you three look so strange? I know you all became ninjas, but that doesn't mean you should turn into circus troop." Akira said.

"Well you know us Auntie! Troublemakers for life! Even in looks." Esumi said before posing.

"While I'd rather not be identified as a troublemaker, this isn't anything out of the ordinary for us Aunt Akira." Jabie said.

"Come here you two and give me hug before you go on your little ninja trip too." Akira said as she hugged the Trio of Demons and kissing them on their foreheads.

"Come on Auntie! We're basically adults you can't be kissing us like that! We even got our own bounty now. Can you imagine if they put in our bounties that we liked to be kissed on our foreheads!?" Esumi complained.

"They would probably call you three "The Extremely Cute and Kissable Ninjas of Death!"" Akira said.

Esumi just sighed while Broly laughed.

"See Suna-kun likes it."

"Alright you three. Make sure you be safe. You three mean the world to me.." Akira said before hugging them again.

"We will Mother. There are few insects that could beat us together." Broly responded.

"Okay you three. Do you know when you might be returning?"

"In three to four years." Jabie responded.

"What are you guys even going to do for that long?!"

"Ninja stuff Auntie! Super-secret ninja stuff." Esumi responded.

"We weren't allowed to give that information by the Hokage." Jabie told her.

"Tch." Akira sounded as she chewed her thumb.

"You guys would probably turn into completely different people by then. I mean the year's almost over and you guys look completely different than when you first left to your apartment!"

"I guess that's true Aunt Akira. Being a ninja really introduces you to a bunch of new things." Jabie stated.

"We'll probably be growing tails like Suna and turning into giant animals." Esumi said as Broly's tail smacked her on the head.

"What about my tail?" Broly asked as Esumi shouted ouch and held her head.

"It's so weird! And you can control it like an arm or leg!" Esumi shouted.

"Yeah it's pretty unnatural Suna." Jabie agreed.

"In this world filled with all these strange abilities and creatures, but being able to control my tail is weird to you two?" Broly asked confused.

"Yeah I mean like no one grows tails naturally except animals. You're the only person in the 5 nations with a tail growing from his body." Jabie stated.

"I'm going to ignore this. You two are being fools. We'll be leaving now Mom." Broly said as he started to leave with Jabie and Esumi waving goodbye at Akira.

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi arrived in front of the village entrance. They looked back at their old village before taking off down the road.

"So, what's our first stop Suna?" Jabie asked.

"Our first stop is exploring the 5 elemental nations. Then we'll target the Akatsuki. The Jinchūriki. Orochimaru and his bases. And strong fighters." Broly said.

"Quite the list… You even have us going against a group of known S-class ninjas.. More time away from my experiments and more training…" Jabie said with a sigh.

"As long as I get strong enough to kill Orochimaru, I don't mind. Training is pretty fun if you have a goal." Esumi said.

"We'll take over this entire planet before I'm satisfied!" Broly shouted with a excited look on his face.


	62. Leaving the Village!

As the Broly and gang were leaving the village and managed to get some distance away from Konoha, suddenly up ahead they noticed 5 shinobi wearing outfits similar to Anbu. They were hiding in the surroundings, but with Team 11's eyes they were easily seen.

"Could Tsunade really plan to get rid of us? I don't think she has that sort of guts." Jabie said.

"I wasn't expecting a leaving gift. But I'll leave this to you Esumi. Five Anbu should easily be enough for you." Broly said as he and Jabie suddenly stopped and allowed Esumi to walk into the ambushing point alone.

"Fineee. After seeing all the fighting the other genin did, I guess I'm in the mood for a little something." Esumi said as she appeared in the middle of the 5 possible enemies.

*FEWM*

Something zipped towards Esumi. Esumi swayed her head as a sword and staff masked ninjas leapt towards her from above aiming to attack her. From behind her a purple skinned ninja ran towards her while the last two stayed back. One of the two that stayed back shot forward balls of light after performing some hand signs. The other one held his hands out in a strange hand seal towards her direction.

Esumi's figure blurred and suddenly she was gone. The ambushers were no amateurs though. The three main attacks regrouped before hearing two screams. They dashed towards their other two teammates only to find them having a white steel chain around their throats by Esumi. Esumi grinned.

"Aren't you 5 big strong men ashamed to try and jump a little girl like me? What did I ever do to you?" Esumi said in an innocent little girl voice while strangling the two she caught a bit harder.

This caused the enemy shinobi to become slightly frantic before they looked towards the purple masked ninja. The masked ninja put his hands together before forming a strange purple ball of gas before suddenly blowing it in a wide arc of purple smoke.

"How cruel. Sacrificing your teammates just to get me? Now they just lost their right to breathe!" Esumi shouted before giggling.

Esumi using chakra, caused the steel chained wrapped around the two masked shinobi's throat to suddenly tightened. The two masked ninja's desperately clawed around their throat and tried to free themselves before suddenly the chain loosened and unlatched from them.

"Wow! Your little poison isn't normal poison at all. It's a bunch of tiny poisonous bugs! So you are from Konoha. Only those bug clan guys can control bugs. Did that granny really send a hit after us? No way!" Esumi talked to herself.

The two enemy shinobi were coughing and rubbing their throats before one of them did the mystical palm jutsu and started to heal himself and the other. The poison cloud enveloped them before it was soon absorbed by the purple skinned masked ninja. The two who stood in the cloud were unharmed.

Esumi stood in front of the 5 enemy shinobi before disappearing once again. The chains that were wrapped around her wrist were now wrapped around her legs. She appeared under the healer before launching him in the air with a rising kick to the chin. The group immediately attacked together. Esumi however jumped in the air with the medical nin she kicked and did a multi-kick combo upon various parts of his body and wrapped him in her chains. She then grabbed onto his head before they suddenly started to spin and crash to the ground.

*BOOOOOOOM*

Esumi flew through the air gracefully as she landed in front of the now 4 masked shinobi.

"Magire!" One of the shinobi yelled as he stood over his partner's dead body.

"Look out Hinoe! She's coming!" One of the masked men yelled as Esumi appeared behind the distracted shinobi.

Esumi's chain found themselves wrapped around the man named Hinoe's throat before tightening and crushing it. Esumi kicked his body away as he tried to breathe through his broken and crushed windpipe. The remaining three huddled together with their bloodlust at full power staring at Esumi.

"Whoa guys. You were all ready to jump and beat on a defenseless girl like myself a couple minutes ago, but now you all want to act like I'm a monster? Hmph! How shameful!" Esumi said.

"After I show you this special move, don't even dream about leaving here in one piece." Esumi said before whipping her steel chain towards the three and creating a hand sign in the other.

The shadow of the steel chain suddenly stretched out and reached the shadow of the three huddled shinobi.

"Impossible! How could you know the Nara clan's hidden technique!? You.. You traitor!" One of the remaining three shinobi shouted.

"Traitor my ass. What good was this technique doing in their hands when it could be doing so much better in mine? It just killed three enemy shinobi for me." Esumi said with a grin.

"We're not dead Y-" The same man tried to shout before from the shadow of the three men suddenly stretched out and pierced the 3 men through the head.

"Annnnd Finish!" Esumi said before bowing towards Broly and Jabie.

"The flashy fighter as always…" Jabie said as he and Broly walked up to Esumi.

"Gotta style on em or they'll never know how awesome I am." Esumi replied.

"You know no one even knows us. Even with that bounty we have out for taking over and destroying some villages across the land, it's not that impressive. But I suppose that's a good thing or really strong ninjas would try and get us. We may be strong but I don't think we are strong enough to fight an S-class ninja by ourselves."

"If all three of us team up together there's no enemy we can't defeat! You gotta have more faith in our power Fatty."

"I guess so, but it's not like I could test exactly how strong we are compared to others you know. I know a rough idea but…" Jabie said before being interrupted

"If you want to test how strong you are Jabie. I have something for you." Broly said.

"You know Esumi you were right. Having more faith in my abilities was right. What was I thinking?" Jabie quickly said while nervously laughing.

"I mean that's probably how you defeated those two mercenary twins with that speed-enhancing kekkei genkai. I did transfer their bloodline of it to you after all." Jabie continued while rubbing his head.

*FLASHBACK*

Esumi just got done taking over a small village through "peaceful" negotiations. The village leader however didn't like how nice and gentle Esumi's "peaceful" negotiations were. So he hired two famous mercenaries to chat with Esumi. The Sonic Twins. So Esumi left after leaving behind 5 clones to manage the village for her before she sensed something and activated her Byakugan.

*SWOOOSH*

Esumi ducked as a super-fast kunai just went slashing past her. Another enemy attacked right after she dodged and forced her to roll away before being faced with her two assailants. It was a man and a woman who looked eerily similar. They both had yellow spiky hair and dark colored outfits. But they were both very good looking.

"Hey what's the big idea? I know I'm cute and adorable but you don't need to act on your impulses and lose control of yourselves!" Esumi shouted as she took out the giant iron fan she stole from the sand girl.

"You should be honored that you get to be taken out by the Sonic Twins. We fought with Zabuza of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and got away scotfree." The man twin bragged.

"Who is that?" Esumi asked.

The twins nearly face planted at the ignorance of their target.

"Well no matter cutie. Just stand still while we take care of you." The female twin said in a seductive tone.

"Nice try lady, but you'll need more than speed to defeat me. I'm Yada Esumi! One of the greatest kunoichi alive!" Esumi bragged while puffing out her chest.

"Let's take this fool out Sis."

"Let's Brother."

After saying that they sped towards Esumi again with their kunai. Esumi opened up the modified giant iron fan that now was colored green and had lightning bolts instead of stars painted on them. She grinned before swinging the fan at the two speedsters. She watched in very high definition as the twin's faces became shocked that she could see them and react to their speed. From her fan shot forward a mass of snakes that appeared in multiple poofs of smoke from the fan and sped towards the two speedsters. The two speedsters barely managed to dodge by suddenly increasing their speed to 5x of what it was previously.

"Ooooh that's a bloodline ability you got there. I was wondering how you managed to become faster.. But what kind of kekkei genkai gives you chakra only meant for increasing speed..? No wait! You two are just idiots who don't know how to use it correctly!" Esumi shouted before suddenly getting a greedy look on her face.

"Now that it's come to this prepare to die Yada Esumi." The man said as he suddenly took on a racer's starting position along with his sister.

"Hey hey wait a second. Gimme a moment." Esumi said before putting away her fan and pulling out two steel chains painted white.

"Okay thanks now you can start."

The two, now even faster speedsters, took off in a direct path towards Esumi. Esumi however who had her Byakugan activated could clearly see them. She released her gravity seal to 0, so that she could react with her body as well as her eye and chained the two around their throats as they zipped passed her. They aimed directly at her, but Esumi slipped inbetween the two and watched as they sped past her with her chains wrapped around their necks.

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

The Sonic Twins snapped their own necks before Esumi yanked on her chain and brought the two bodies next to her. She created a clone to bring their bodies to Jabie so she could maybe steal their speed bloodline and use it for herself before smacking herself.

"I forgot to ask who hired them! Now I don't know who wanted me dead!" Esumi shouted as she went to find Jabie or find more villages to take over like Aomatsuna told her to do.

*BACK TO NORMAL TIME*

"Yep. I am amazing after all. But I'm sure you taking over that village full of hard men was good too fatty." Esumi said.

"Could you please not say it like that..? They had a steel bloodline. I called them the steel users." Jabie said.

"Is it as strong as steel or just a name for it?" Broly suddenly asked.

"I haven't really found a limit for how tough it is. I just know the village leader's was strong enough to shrug off most of my ninjutsu." Jabie answered.

*BACK TO ANOTHER FLASHBACK*

Jabie was currently exploring and looking for places to either take over or destroy based on Broly's "rite of passage" or so he says. Jabie eventually stumbled upon a village across a lake and noticed the inhabitants barring him from entry. They stood on a metallic tower above the gates to the village.

"Hey. You guys mind if I enter your little town? I got money if that's what your worried about." Jabie said to the guards.

"No entry to outsiders. Please leave." The guard warned while wielding a metal spear.

"Why can't I come in? The village is big enough for me to fit in. Don't worry about my size." Jabie said while smacking his stomach.

"Leave or face retaliation." The guard warned once more.

"I didn't want it to come to this so soon, but oh well." Jabie said as he turned around from the guard's sight and started to go through handsigns. He then turned back around and fired a high-speed beam of water that sliced the gate in half, the metallic tower the guard was on, and the guard himself.

"People can be such barbarians nowadays. All I wanted was to come in your village and peacefully discuss things about your village." Jabie said as he walked through the cut gate and entered the village.

Buff muscular men and women soon appeared in front of Jabie in a hostile manner. Jabie sighed.

"Who are you intruder!?"

"Are you planning on invading our village by yourself!?"

"Hold on now. I just want to talk to the leader of your village." Jabie responded.

"You think you're worthy of holding a meeting with our leader?! Not on your life invader!" One of the healthy-looking young girl said before her body turned silver and she leapt towards Jabie.

Jabie dodged her attack and palmed her stomach and a dark blue burst of chakra erupted from her back. As he attacked her with his palm, he grabbed her stomach before she could fly away and held her by her head.

"Hey if you guys don't want something to happen to this very rude young lady, please get your chief for me." Jabie said while increasing the pressure of his grip.

Unfortunately it took a lot of his strength to increase the grip so he stopped trying to do that. Her silver body is very strong and almost completely like metal. But it's really chakra in the form of steel. Jabie noticed this due to his Byakugan.

"Damn it…"

"Go get the chief! He has the prince-" The speaker's mouth was covered before he could finish his sentence, but Jabie already heard enough.

"Daughter of the village chief huh.. What a great bargaining tool." Jabie said.

"He'll be much more willing to talk now that his daughter's life is in my hands. So hurry on and go get him. Although if he takes longer than 10 minutes, his daughter might not be in one piece anymore." Jabie threatened.

Two people ran off while the rest stayed and stared hatred and worry in Jabie's direction. One young boy in particular stared harder than the rest with a glare filled with nothing but hate and killing intent at Jabie. Jabie smiled after noticing the boy.

"Duel with me! In a man to man fight! If I win, my sister goes free and you leave to never come back to my village ever again!" The young boy shouted.

"What do I get if I win?" Jabie said not taking the boy seriously.

"You can take me instead! I'm the rare heir to our infamous bloodl-" The boy was interrupted as a 8 ft man built of nothing but muscle appeared behind him and covered his mouth.

"What do you want in exchange for my daughter?" His deep masculine voice bellowed towards Jabie.

"I want this village." Jabie said politely.

"Then let's settle this. You and me will duel. If I win, my daughter goes free and you die. If you win, I will relinquish my rights as village leader to you." He said.

"I don't like to be threatened while in the superior position." Jabie said before creating a hand out of water and crushing the village princess's arm.

She screamed and yelled before starting to softly weep and cry for her father. The giant made of muscle was shaking in agitation. Jabie soon threw the girl away before being greeted with a black fist. Jabie blocked and was shot away by the amount of strength the man held. After being punched out of the village and landing on the lake surrounding it, Jabie noticed his broken arms.

"That's quite some strength.." Jabie murmured as he healed his arms back to normal.

The chief appeared above Jabie and was closing in on his location with his fist pulled back. Jabie went through some hand signs before mouthing 'Water Style: Orca Bullet' and shooting a whale shaped water jutsu at the mid-air target.

*CRAAAASH*

The jutsu hit the chief dead on and Jabie watched clearly as the water jutsu was not enough to stop the sheer strength of the chief. But Jabie also got a much clearer look at his opponent. The chief was now completely incased in some sort of black steel-like chakra construct that was covering his entire body and made him completely black.

'How interesting… I suppose taking this village will have it's benefits.' Jabie thought to himself with an evil smile.

Jabie flipped out of the way of the Chief's attack and watched as a large wave was created from his landing. Jabie started to go through hand signs before he was interrupted by the Chief rushing through the wave and appearing in front of Jabie with his arm pulled back. Jabie realized he wouldn't be able to finish the jutsu in time so instead, he braced himself for the attack. The Chief punched Jabie.

The chief was waiting for some sort of impact, but what he hit in place of Jabie was a wall of dark blue chakra. Then suddenly his fist started to get sucked into a spinning dome of chakra. His fist started to creak as it was breaking down. The chief used his other arm and smashed the water below, knocking away Jabie and breaking the jutsu. Jabie showed a malicious grin as he flew away. Jabie then stood face to face with the chief.

"I regret to inform you that I've appeared to have found a couple of weaknesses in your technique. This little "duel" of ours will end soon if you don't have anything more to show me." Jabie said politely.

"Weaknesses huh.. I'll show you weakness! You will pay for your actions against my family and home!" The chief yelled as he once again charged in headfirst.

"Idiot…" Jabie said while shaking his head.

Jabie poked the Chief's forehead while he was dodging the incoming attack. Jabie then heard the chief suddenly attacking all around him with no discernable focus. He smiled evilly before forming some hand signs and using the surrounding water in the lake to capture the genjutsu'd chief in a massive diamond prison that was sucking all of his chakra. After watching him return back to his normal appearance without the black steel covering his body, he returned to the village with the chief captured in his water jutsu behind him.

"Congratulations you all are now under my rule. You can refer to me as Chief Amai or King Amai." Jabie said to the shocked inhabitants.

"My father was the strongest man in the world! How did you defeat him!? That's impossible!" The son of the chief yelled with tears in his eyes as he watched his father the strongest person he knew captured and unconscious at this random weak looking stranger's jutsu.

"Sure I'll tell you. Your father was a fool. That's all." Jabie said simply before creating a mass of water clones.

"You all can continue on with your lives while I rebuild this village into something less poor looking. Except for you two. Bring the chief's son and daughter to me or face punishment." Jabie ordered.

The villagers looked at each other before looking at the captured and defeated old chief. It seems their will wouldn't be broken that easily just by defeating their leader.

"Well. You all asked for this." Jabie said before two clones created giant water arms out of their backs and captured 4 villagers.

The villager's skin turned sliver as they tried to fight and free themselves, but the clones slowly crushed them alive. Their screams echoed in the remaining villager's ears as they were suddenly brought back to reality. They panicked and tried to flee, but Jabie's clones herded everyone in the village towards where he was at.

"I'm not going to repeat myself a second time. Give me the son and daughter of the chief." Jabie said sternly.

The villagers this time picked up both the boy and the now one-armed daughter. Jabie smiled as they were brought to his feet.

"That's some nice killing intent behind your eyes despite not killing anyone." Jabie said to the boy.

The girl started to shiver and shake as she met eye to eye with Jabie. Her mangled arm must have lost all feeling in it. Jabie captured them with his water jutsu as well and held all three members of the "royalty" in this village at his grasp. He sucked them dry of all their chakra, rendering them as helpless as a normal person.

"Now continue on with your day. My clones will watch over you all. Make sure to listen to them." Jabie said as he started to leave the village with all his clones inside.

Jabie walked on top of the lake before creating a ridable wave for himself and riding away with his three new test subjects.

*FLASHBACK OVER*


	63. Traveling to the Land of Earth!

"Let's go now. We'll figure out who called the attack when we return." Broly told them.

"Apparently Jiraiya said that the Akatsuki will regain activity in three years. We can try and acquire the ones that my clones find information on. But what are we suppose to do exactly once we find them? Capture them and hold them for three years till the Akatsuki comes to look for them? Try and befriend them as allies to use them as bait for the Akatsuki?" Jabie questioned.

"Sounds annoying. Before we start the conquering of this planet, we need somewhere to stand. A place that is completely opposite from Konoha. In both views and location." Broly said.

"We should head to the Land of Earth with the Hidden Stone Village. Their Tsuchikage has never gotten along with any other kage." Jabie said.

"Land of Earth huh.. Sounds kind of boring. And how are we going to make a place anyway Suna? We need people to make something that can cause a war." Esumi stated as the three began to walk towards the Land of Earth.

"We will take over a village and increase it's strength and influence. Jabie will figure out the rest." Broly said brushing off the issue to Jabie.

"What if the Tsuchikage catches on to our rapid growth and interferes? I definitely don't think we're strong enough to fight a kage or a whole army." Jabie said.

"Nah fat ass we got it. Just make sure you take care of the village well enough so that the civilians don't complain about stuff." Esumi said.

"And what exactly will you be doing Esumi?" Jabie asked with slight annoyance.

"I'm going to be going on missions for the village! Another way of getting that moolah for our village. Don't forget to send an army of your clones transformed into different people and occupations to get news and information while we are out there in a different nation."

"I'm already doing that now with Konoha.. I'm going to have to enhance my brain soon or I'm going to have an aneurysm.."

"You'll be fine tubby. Imagine how easy it's going to be to find new strange abilities and items when you have information about nearly everything!" Esumi cheered while patting him on the back.

Jabie sighed before agreeing. The trio then continued to trek towards the Land of Earth for two weeks until they finally reached it. By this time though they have hidden their leaf village headbands and appeared to be nothing but strange looking children with ninja tools. After arriving in the Land of Earth they immediately noticed the change in scenery. The border of the country had a giant rocky mountain range as if it was blocking all forms of communication from other countries. After floating up the mountain with Broly's cloud jutsu, they were instantly met with small rocks flying towards them.

"If I didn't know any better I would say this nation definitely does not want visitors." Jabie said as he formed a water shield that reacted to any rocks flying towards him and blocked it.

Broly simply formed a green chakra barrier as he continued to journey forth. Esumi seemingly blurred through them to the untrained eye, while in reality she was just dodging at high speeds. The group eventually passed over the rocky mountain and Broly saw with his Byakugan the Hidden Stone Village and beyond that a decent sized village with many strong looking fighters. He was interested as he saw them using some sort of strange orange energy that seemed to greatly enhance their strength. One inhabitant managed to blast a large chunk of earth just by punching the ground with his fist.

"Our new village has been found. Follow me." Broly said with a grin as he suddenly sped up.

Esumi and Jabie activated their Byakugan and looked in the direction Suna was headed in and saw what he saw.

"Are you sure its worth getting excited for Suna? They might just have different chakra colors like me and fatty over here. Wait.. That's not chakra…" Esumi corrected after taking a closer look.

"It's not chakra." Broly said while speeding up even more.

"I wonder if we can absorb it like chakra…" Jabie murmured to himself.

"Only one way to find out!" Esumi said as her lust for battle started to rise along with Broly's.

Apparently in their haste, a group of ninjas from the stone village started to follow behind them. Broly watched as Jabie sent out a water clone to test their reactions. The clone quickly met up with the shinobi and started to talk with them. Broly and gang finally reached the village full of interesting fighters. Broly leaped in the air with Jabie and Esumi behind him. Broly's fist was coated green, Esumi took out her hammer, and Jabie just adjusted his sunglasses as they smashed into the village. The homes and surrounding buildings were demolished by the impact of the gang.

The inhabitants didn't react like the gang thought they would. Instead of cowering away fleeing in terror, they instead charged towards the invaders with fury in their eyes. Broly grabbed the first attacker's wrist and slung them towards the group that was approaching them before diving in the middle of the villagers. Esumi took after Broly's approach and leapt in the sky with her hammer towards the largest group of villagers and slammed down with a crushing attack that should have knocked the villagers on their feet, but instead the villagers hopped out the way and avoided the attack.

"Hey hey hey! You're supposed to fall down after that attack!" Esumi whined.

The villagers attacked Jabie together. Jabie got into a defensive position before deflecting all the attacks and poking each villager with a counterattack. The villagers fell over on their knees before each having a variety of different reactions to Jabie's poke. One man's skin turned red and he started to yell in pain. One attacker tried to get back on his feet but immediately fell to the ground after taking a single step. Another started to vomit violently.

"What did you do to them!?" One villager demanded.

"I call it the Gentle Fist: Bee's Rage." Jabie said while flashing his sunglasses.

After diving in the middle of the attackers, Broly's attacks seemed to get explosive. His green glowing hands started to produce explosions and detonations after landing and sometimes delayed explosions! Broly grabbed another fighter of the village before kicking him into the ground and detonating the surroundings.

"Suna! Try not to destroy the village before we take it over please!' Jabie yelled after incapacitating another villager with a headbutt.

Broly met up with Jabie and Esumi who managed to take out most of the villagers.

"Why can these guys who can't even use chakra fight so well?" Esumi asked.

"Well you don't need chakra to know how to fight Esumi. It just helps." Jabie said.

"The perfect slaves…." Broly said with a grin before suddenly three people crashed in front of them.

A girl with the same height as Broly stood a few feet away from him. She had quite the althetic body with a few scars on her body. The air around her had an excited disposition, as if she finally found something that excites her. She wore a blue hoodie and a short skirt with some closed toed shoes.

"Hey! You can't just bully and hurt my clan's people! Since you want to fight so badly, I'll give you a fight!" The simple looking short girl exclaimed while balling her fists.

"Hold on. These three aren't so simple Juri. They are much stronger than their strange looks tell you." A toned brown-haired boy said.

"Hmph. I don't see why we should. They are clearly invaders after our secret technique! Just like the others." A boy that looked similar to the previous boy but with a much more ruthless or unforgiving nature.

"Silence Hoki! As the clan head, I make the decisions regarding it." The strangely young clan head stated.

"Can you three tell me exactly why you are harming my people? And depending on your answer you may leave with only a few broken bones and internal injuries." The clan head asked with much killing intent behind him.

Broly grinned tauntingly.

'Strong. Very strong these three...' Broly thought to himself.

"What is the name of this village and the clan that inhabit it?" Broly asked.

"This village is called Ryuu. Our clan is called Ryūken. Now please answer my question.." The young boy asked with increasing killing intent.

"This village is now mine. Either be crushed and turned into my slaves or surrender and willingly become my slaves." Broly said in a tone that was inviting the three newcomers to resist against his decree.

"The time for talk is over. Juri, Hoki, Take these three down along with me. Don't hold back." The clan head said before the three newcomers enveloped their bodies in an orange aura.

"You got it Dan!" The simple looking girl shouted before dashing at Esumi.

"You will regret attacking my home!" Dan yelled as he jumped at Broly.

"This will be a piece of cake." Hoki said before he ran towards Jabie.

*WITH BROLY*

Broly watched a Dan's figure suddenly multiplied. As if he was using a clone jutsu. But with Broly's Byakugan he saw Dan clearly just moving rapidly from place to place before suddenly striking towards Broly. Broly's evil looking grin never left his face as he blocked Dan's attack with his palm and gripped it before slowly crushing it. Dan used his other arm and tried to elbow Broly in the gut, but Broly used his other arm to try and grab Dan's elbow. Dan however wasn't going to let that happen. His elbow suddenly glowed a darker orange as it headed towards Broly's stomach. As it made contact with Broly's hand, it easily pushed forward and managed to land a hit on Broly.

Broly was sent sliding away with a bruised mark on his stomach. Dan was left standing there with a reddened fist that was caught by Broly.

"Good! I wasn't wrong in choosing this village! That actually hurt!" Broly shouted with unrestrained joy.

Broly ran towards Dan while his hand started to suddenly spark into a series of explosions that ran along his arm. As Broly neared the young clan leader, he thrusted out his hand. Dan covered his hand in that dark orange color as he grabbed Broly's wrist and swiftly uppercutted him far in the sky while sustaining damages from Broly's explosion that he let out from his wrist after being grabbed. He soon jumped after Broly who was launched in the sky. Broly saw the talented clan leader jump after him while he was flying away. He started to go through hand signs before he created a large explosion to blast from one of his chakra points on his back and launch him directly towards Dan.

Dan obviously wasn't expecting such a thing and nearly couldn't react. But as the clan leader of the greatest taijutsu clan in all of the nations, he wasn't going to be overwhelmed by such a trick. Although he was very surprised by it, Dan used one of his clan's secret techniques!

"Revolving Shockwave!" Dan shouted as he started to spin and an orange dome of energy surrounded his body and repelled Broly away.

"Huh? That's." Broly only managed to say before he crashed into the ground.

Dan appeared above Broly and dove towards him with a diving kick.

*BOOOOM*

The kick landed and the crater that Broly created when he fell became even larger after Dan's attack. From the crater a green energy shield expanded and suddenly Dan was blasted away from the crater with slight burns on his skin. From the crater, Broly walked out in his transformed state. A super saiyan.

"Very good. You will make a fine slave for my kingdom." Broly stated.

"You will pay for what you've done to my people. You won't escape unpunished!" Dan shouted back before disappearing and reappearing in front of the transformed Broly.

He kicked Broly in the chest and watched as his attack did nothing. He ignored this before unleashing a devasting combo attack upon Broly. Broly continued to let Dan attack as his attacks did nothing before Dan suddenly wrapped that dark orange aura back around his fist again. He struck towards Broly's heart. Broly blocked with his palm and stopped the attack easily. He grasped Dan's fist and started to crush and force him into the ground. Dan grunted as he stared at the evil invader that is trying to take over his home, his family, and his friends…

"Enough! Gate of Closing! Open!" Dan shouted as his skin turned red before uppercutting Broly in the solar plexus. Broly was knocked sliding away slightly having trouble breathing. Dan however didn't let up after his counterattack. He appeared next to the stunned Broly and almost kicked him in the same spot. But a strange terrifying pair of jaws formed from on Broly's chest and upper abdominal area where Dan planned to attack. A blue hyena's head appeared where Dan attacked and chomped on his foot. Dan shouted in agony before turning into a puff of smoke.

Broly had enough time to recover and noticed himself being surrounded on all sides by 5 clones of Dan each in the Eight Gates.

"That's that green insect's technique.. Konoha hasn't invented all these techniques after all.. Exploring this planet was the right choice!" Broly said before laughing manically.

The 5 Dans attacked Broly at the same time. Broly dodged the first two before grabbing the arms of the next two and smashing them against each other before clashing his forehead against the fist of the last one. From the impact of Broly's forehead and the fist of Dan, a green wall of chakra formed before it suddenly started to spin and form a chakra dome shape that expanded in range and created a large crater that looked as if a small meteorite smashed into the planet. Broly quickly located Dan and noticed him unharmed from his attack. The two stood far apart inside the crater.

"That's my clan's technique! How did you steal it!?" Dan yelled angrily.

"Your clan's technique? Huhahhahahaha! Any fool could figure something as simple as this!" Broly yelled.

Dan kicked off the ground and appeared in front of Broly once more. He attacked with a simple straight forward punch. Broly punched towards Dan's fist. Broly watched as Dan suddenly pulled his fist back and swayed to the side, avoiding Broly's punch, and uppercutting Broly in the jaw. Broly grunted in pain before blocking Dan's follow up attack. Dan tried to kick Broly in the side of the face, but only impacted against Broly's arm. He spun around mid-air and started to kick multiple times with his leg's engulfed in that strange dark orange energy. Broly's arm started to hurt more and more until he used his recently acquired kekkei genkai. Explosion Release. The kekkei genkai that allowed him to create explosive chakra. He got it from a group called the Explosion Corps that he ran into during his two-week family vacation.

*FLASHBACK*


	64. Broly vs Dan! It's Heating Up!

Broly has just got done taking over a small little village. The chief of the village didn't really have any fighters inside, so he gave it to Broly in fear of his life. The chief was some harmless old man in Broly's eyes, but he didn't expect the chief to hire a certain international group to put a bounty on his head. Because after he left the village with a clone in charge, a few days later, a group called the Explosion Corps surrounded Broly while he was in a forest. The village looked a bit too poor to afford any kind of hits out on people, but it seems the legendary saiyan was wrong in his judgement this time.

"This is the target. Execute him and let's go home." A spiky light-brown haired shinobi said.

The group of 5 shinobi moved in towards Broly.

"You worms are greedy for your own death huh? Well come on! I'll give you a death worth dying for!" Broly said as he charged towards the first shinobi in front of him.

The Explosion corp member wasn't expecting the target to actually charge towards him of all people. He held out his palms and blasted an explosion towards Broly. Broly took the attack head on as he appeared in front of the surprised ninja and kneed him in the gut with terrifying force. A burst of green chakra exited from the ninja's back, due to Broly using the Hyūga's gentle fist technique with his attack. He inserted a certain amount of chakra inside the enemy's organ which will soon start to become damaged and also damage the surrounding chakra networks connected to that organ and others.

The enemy shinobi dropped to his knees before vomiting and fainting. Broly was soon attacked by two other shinobi after attacking the first one. He was blasted from the back with their explosion jutsus. The two Explosion Corps members smirked victoriously before noticing the kid was still standing there unharmed! They were about to unleash an even stronger attack, but Broly grabbed their wrist and twisted it. The two started to groan and shout until they used their other arm and blasted Broly in the face, knocking him away momentarily. The spiky light-brown haired shinobi and another appeared under the blinded saiyan and blasted upward. Broly stomped down on the second shinobi and caused the ground to crack and sink from the impact. A green burst of chakra appeared from this stomp and the ninja cried out in pain before fizzing at the mouth and fainting.

"Tch! Avoid his attacks! Group up! He's no simple kid!" The spiky apparent leader shouted as the remaining three ninjas stood side by side.

"Don't run away now you little rats. I was just toying around with you." Broly said in a scary manner that seemed to unnerve the remaining members of the Explosion Corps.

Broly's fist started to glow green before charging towards the scared little rats that decided to attack him. The three started to form hand signs before all shouting "Explosive Shield!" A barrier was formed around them the same time Broly punched towards their group and

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Broly was met with a humongous explosion that would even severely harm him! He started to absorb the explosive chakra and he saw as the explosive chakra was meeting with his normal chakra before suddenly settling inside him and mixing with it. The three shinobi were shocked beyond belief that the kid was still alive but took advantage of the child's strange moment of pause. They went through more hand seals and shouted "Explosion Style: Beaming Arrow!"

A red beam shot out from the palms of the three ninjas before combining into one large red beam that struck Broly in the chest and blasted him away. As Broly was taken farther and farther away from the Explosion Corp members, the combination ninjutsu they fired at him exploded into a huge spherical shaped explosion. The three ninjas fell to the ground completely exhausted and drained of chakra. But at least they completed their mission..

"You little rats aren't finished yet are you? That was just a clone you three managed to defeat.." Broly said after reemerging from the ground looking completely unharmed. He stood over the three sprawled out shinobi before trapping them inside a green energy sphere that slowly absorbed their chakra.

Apparently this jutsu of Broly's was particularly painful because the three shinobi were screaming in agony and pain while inside. Broly caused the bubble to float behind him as he started to walk off while suddenly causing explosions to burst from his palm and down his arm while laughing. Broly created another clone to go teach that old man a lesson about sneaking behind his back and went off to find more villages to conquer during his time of freedom.

*BACK TO THE PRESENT*

Broly grabbed Dan's leg with his other arm when he was being attacked by Dan's multi-kick attack and released explosive chakra and caused a small explosion to form on his leg. Dan groaned in pain before kicking Broly in the face and freeing himself.

"You aren't giving this your all… You're still holding back on me.. Huahahahaha!" Broly laughed before creating a green energy sphere and throwing it towards Dan.

Dan braced himself before suddenly watching the strange orb take a sharp turn and head towards his village. He instantly disappeared and tried to stop it, but the orb sped up and exploded inside the village. Dan dropped to his knees as he saw the horrific aftermath. The only thing he could hear was Broly's laughter and the sound of his people screaming, crying, and trying to escape. They trusted him to protect them.. Their homes… Their families… What kind of clan leader was he….?

"This is what happens when you hold back against your enemies." Broly said as he walked up behind Dan.

Broly formed a green circular ring with chakra that found itself around Dan's neck. He was about to go look after Jabie and Esumi's battle but he felt the chakra ring he created snap suddenly and he heard Dan say something quietly.

"Sixth Gate, Gate of Joy… Open."

A large amount of chakra, steam, and rocks erupted from behind Broly. He turned around and was met face to face with a crying Dan with nothing but hatred and regret in his eyes. Dan kneed Broly in the stomach with frightening force. Broly was slightly lifted off the ground before Dan followed up with multiple rapid punches. His punches were so fast they were set on fire by the sheer speed they were launched at. Broly was sent flying after a final punch and Dan appeared behind him with a spinning kick that set his leg ablaze and kicked Broly in the middle of his back.

Broly smiled despite all the pain he was feeling currently. A real battle… Finally!

'My saiyan genes will get their utmost fill after a battle like this.'

Broly crashed into the ground with an explosive crash. Dan slowly fell to one knee while watching Broly's crash site with fierce attentiveness. Broly started to laugh maniacally as a green aura started to leak from him. The ground beneath him started to shake and lightning raced over his body. Soon after a green explosion burst from his figure and a new figure emerged. Broly has transformed into his true form. His increased muscle mass and height shocked Dan, but his kept his nerves intact for round two. Broly's chakra was blasting outwardly, before he controlled and reigned it back inside himself.

"Come! Avenge your helpless people that died because of how weak you are!" Broly said as he flicked his tail and caused a burst of wind to fly behind him.

"I will end you monster!" Dan yelled before he dashed and instantly appeared in front of Broly with an attack.

Broly blocked Dan's kick and punched him in the gut, lifting him in the air. Dan was forced to spit out blood at the force of Broly's attack before blocking Broly incoming kick towards his face. Dan was sent flying away even when he blocked. He grunted in pain before going through hand signs and creating a mass of shadow clones each in the Eight Gates form. They charged as a mass of blurs that appeared around Broly.

"Weak!" Broly shouted before going through and easily crushing the clones.

Dan appeared a few feet in front of Broly before cupping his hands on the right side of his body. The steam suddenly started to condense into his hand and form into a green spherical construct.

"Impossible…. That's… that's.. Kakarot's technique! Kakarot...Kakarot... KAKAROT!" Broly suddenly erupted in anger.

Broly created a gigantic orb of green chakra before condensing it and shrinking it to fit the size of his palm. Dan shouted out

"Dragon Wave Fist!" He shouted before thrusting his hands forward and launching the sphere with a loud boom sounding off as it left his fingers.

"Eraser Cannon!" Broly shouted as well

Broly tossed his orb towards the incoming sphere before suddenly laughing.

"That isn't his technique! It's incomplete! Huahahahahaa! How foolish was I to be worried!?" Broly yelled to himself.

The two techniques collided and suddenly merged before creating a strange mix of green and dark green color. It soon exploded with a furious rage and blasted an even larger hole inside the crater Dan and Broly were inside. Broly and Dan were whipped, sliced, and impacted by the winds produced by the attacks. Broly ignored this while Dan was feeling the effects of the Eight Gates technique and slightly groaned out even more whenever he was hit.

"I can't…. let this demon go free… I can't let them down….. Even if I must fight to my dying breath… I won't let you do as you please…" Dan said to himself while his fingers twitched and muscles spazzed in pain.

"Seventh Gate… Gate of Shock… Open!" Dan yelled before suddenly a blue aura erupted around him and looked as if he had a blue chakra coating around him.

Dan disappeared once more and punched towards Broly's jaw. Broly met with him punch for punch. They collided fists multiple times with loud earth-shattering booms behind each collision. Eventually Dan disappeared while Broly was punching and appeared behind him with his hands in a strange hand seal.

"Doragonbāsuto! Dragon's Burst!" Dan shouted before a whitish orange figure exploded from his fingers at point-blank range with Broly.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

A large cloud of smoke and earth erupted from the technique. The battleground where Broly and Dan fought at was sunken even further down into the earth. The crater was previously looked like it was hit by forest crushing rock, but now it was the size of an island crushing rock! From the devastating attack, two figures were seen exiting from it. One was sent sliding back until he crashed into a wall. The other was sent flying out until they landed on their back. A green orb shot out towards the fallen figure. As it flew towards the figure, it exploded once it was near enough and blasted the figure away, skidding across the hard rocky ground.

Dan yelled in pain before pushing himself up and standing.

"Good attack… But not good enough." Broly said as he wiped some blood off his mouth.

"This fight is over!" Broly said before charging up a bright green energy sphere.

He noticed Dan mumbling something but simply ignored it as a fool's last words. But suddenly a blue aura erupted from Dan's body again. It wasn't the Eight Gates forbidden jutsu this time. It's that strange energy source he has besides chakra. Broly wondered why it was blue this time but chose to ignore this as well.

"You wouldn't have to go through all this suffering if you'd just rolled over and died already!" Broly said while crushing the energy sphere he created and throwing it towards Dan once more.

Unlike the last time where Broly threw his attack at Dan and landed, Dan backfisted Broly's jutsu and suddenly appeared in front of him. He uppercutted towards Broly's face. Broly swayed back before suddenly being impacted by an invisible force! He focused his Byakugan before seeing the blue aura extending and covering 10 feet around him and Dan.

"You are within my range… This is it for you demon…" Dan said before suddenly unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks that landed all over Broly's body.

Broly grunted in annoyance from the assault and tried to leave the sphere, but the blue dome was forming from Dan. So, wherever Dan went the blue aura went and Dan followed right after Broly and continued to attack.

"Enough! You think these pathetic attacks are enough to prolong your fate!?" Broly shouted before seeing Dan appear in front of him with a diving kick and his leg wrapped around in a dark orange bluish aura.

Dan landed his kick upon Broly's midsection and kicked him away. Broly was sent sliding back before watching Dan struggle to continue to move his body. Dan nearly fell over and fainted as the blue aura surrounding him dispersed into the wind.

"Not… Yet… I know he's not finished…." Dan whispered to himself..

And what do you know? He was right. Broly appeared from a bunch of rubble and watched as his previously destroyed intestines repaired themselves with Jabie's medical ninjutsu.

Jabie, using the gentle fist technique, surgically inserted healing chakra inside their bodies. So whenever they were internally injured, they just had to release the healing chakra from their chakra points or organs and they would recover right away. This usage of medical ninjutsu is only possible due to Jabie having the Byakugan, knowledge of the gentle fist technique, and exceptional chakra control.

"Impossible…. You truly are a monster…. How can you… still stand with destroyed organs…?" Dan asked flabbergasted at the sight of Broly basically unharmed.

"Bwhahahahaahaha! Wrong! I am no monster… I am a Devil!" Broly shouted.

"I didn't want to use this technique… But it seems I have no choice…. I guess I will join you guys soon… Juri…. Hoki… I'm sorry… I won't be able to spend fun times training and hanging out with you two together anymore… This is the end for me… But don't worry…. I'll take this freak out with me… That's a promise…" Dan mumbled to himself before he jabbed himself in the heart with his thumb and created a tiny hole.

Dan's body started to release a red and green aura.

"Eight Gate…. Gate of Death… Open! Eight Inner Gates Formation!" Dan suddenly yelled before the red aura took over and became a flaming red aura. His previous hair turned red along with his eyebrows. Tears tried to fall from his eyes, but they were instantly evaporated by the intense heat radiating off his body.

Broly's saiyan instincts were screaming at him to prepare himself or he could die. He yelled out in indignation, but still followed them. A layer of wind chakra, earth chakra, lightning chakra, and explosion chakra covered over Broly's entire body. The earth chakra covered his skin and turned it into a jet-black color. The wind chakra and lightning chakra surged and flowed all over his body. The explosive chakra took on a slightly orange aura as it covered his body.

"Now show me! Show me your final act as a fighter!" Broly yelled as he and Dan blasted off towards each other.


	65. The Start of A New Empire!

Dan and Broly clashed fists. From Dan's fist, a pressurized wave of air shaped in a claw blasted towards Broly.

"Doragon no suiryoku! Dragon's thrust!" Dan shouted.

From Broly's fist, very tiny sparks of explosions were being combusted but only those with enhanced eyes could see them. The tiny sparks of explosions merged and created a large explosive punch. Dan brought back his other fist slowly before slight cracking noises emerged from his figure as if his bones were slowly cracking apart. He disappeared and reappeared behind Broly with another punch of deadly pressurized air. Broly backfisted with another explosion from his fist. Dan continued to appear and reappear 2 more times, each with Broly managing to block the attacks effectively. Until the final attack.

Dan punched towards Broly's chin. Broly was about to clash with the dangerous fool once more until he saw Dan deflecting his punch by pushing his wrist to the side and with a sharp uppercut, knocked Broly far in the sky. Broly's jaw was demolished by the attack and Dan lost most of the skin on his hand from grabbing Broly's wrist during his explosive attack. Broly's jaw started healing as soon as it was injured as he soared in the sky. Broly saw with his Byakugan as the heart's chakra point in Dan's body tense up. The fool intends to end this fight with a suicidal attack. Dan appeared in a strange stance with all of his limbs touching the ground as he stared at Broly in the sky. Like a modified runner's pose.

"Gather." Dan said.

After saying that a huge mass of red steam and chakra started to manifest into an orange burning dragon around his body. The dragon roared at Broly in the sky with strange markings down its eyes, as if it was crying. Dan's arms and legs started to vibrate as his bones started to crack and break even more. His shirt burst apart from the amount of heat he was producing and revealed a toned muscular body that had orange markings upon it. The same color as the dragon.

Broly recovered and held out his hand before shooting a small lime-green ball of chakra with a dot of white inside it. The white dot suddenly bulged and the previous baseball sized chakra sphere turned into a gigantic energy sphere. It slowly fell towards Dan. It was at this moment Dan moved.

*Zoom*

*SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH*

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Dan took off in an unimaginable speed. One second he was on the ground, the next he suddenly appeared in front of Broly.

"What?! Impossible!" Broly shouted once he realized that Dan elbowed through his Omega Blaster.

"Doragon fukushū! Dragon's Vengence!" Dan shouted as he elbowed Broly in the chest, shattering his own elbow in the process.

The two sped off even more in the sky until eventually reaching a point where the momentum of Dan's attack stopped and they were nearing the edge of the planet. Slowly floating in the air Broly stared at the incredible opponent. Broly had a gaping hole through his chest. Dan's body floated lifelessly while looking like a burnt corpse with the previous orange markings still on him. Broly's muscles, organs, skin, and bones slowly started to regenerate.

"You won't escape my grasp so easily…" Broly muttered as he coated his hand in a white chakra and thrusted his finger 361 times all over Dan's body all in few seconds.

He then created a tiny cell sized orb of green chakra and pushed it in the chakra network system of Dan.

What Broly is doing is considered impossible on all levels. Dan should be crumbling into ash currently due to cooking his body from the inside out. The eight gates are considered chakra limiters and are used to physically contain the amount of chakra a person is able to handle. With the Eight Gates technique, the user is breaking past the natural limits their bodies have given them. This gives the user an incredible amount of power, but at the cost of their body's health. And the final gate, the eight, is supposed to kill the user.

But Broly is using yang chakra, the gentle fist, and his Byakugan to essentially recreate Dan's chakra network system and keep his body together. It appears Jabie has taught Broly some medical knowledge! The yang chakra Broly is using is known to breathe life into form. It is based on the physical energy that governs vitality and is created by altering the ratio of spiritual and physical in favor of the latter. So, Broly is using the yang chakra to keep Dan's life forces from escaping and his body from crumbling into dust.

After inserting the green chakra orb inside Dan, Broly watched as it zipped and zoomed around Dan's chakra pathway systems before creating a cloak of wind around his body and flying towards the village. He put Dan's body inside a green chakra bubble before seeing Jabie and Esumi with two knocked out enemies. The two allies of Dan were captured in Esumi's white chain. Broly grinned as he placed the currently convulsing Dan next to Juri and Hoki. Esumi recovered her chains and Jabie created water chains that chained the trio together and drained them of their chakra and strange orange energy source.

Broly stood over the partly destroyed village and its remaining inhabitants who stared at Broly and gang with fury and hatred in their eyes, but no will to fight seen inside.

"Jabie, make sure to get started on that device. Let's get to building the start of our new kingdom." Broly said before facing the remaining villagers of the Ryuu village.

"Your village and its people are mine now. Every single one of you are owned by me and these two. Refusing to listen to orders will be your greatest mistake and my pleasure."

The inhabitants still stared at Broly and gang with hatred and courage in their eyes. As if they haven't given up on surrendering this fight. That they are willing to play the long con and see to it that they will come back from this and get vengeance for their fallen loved ones and ancestors who built this place from the ground up so many years ago after defecting away from Konoha long ago. The Ryuu clan previously was built up in Konoha, but they soon left after a few years due to not agreeing with Konoha's views at the time.

Along their way to migrating away from the leaf village, certain members of their clan were kidnapped or killed by certain shinobi in faceless masks. Although they never found out who exactly the shinobi in faceless masks were, they had a strange suspicious it was members of the leaf village. The clan head at the time was absolutely furious at such betrayal and wicked means against his people. He intended to storm into Konoha and demolish the village by himself till it was torn to the ground but he was stopped by his very own people. They pleaded with him to not sacrifice himself for their sake and to continue to journey away from Konoha.

The clan leader was heavily reluctant at first until he stared into the eyes of his clansman. He couldn't go against their wishes when they are asking him in such a way. But he wouldn't let such a thing go so easily. So the clan leader decided to relocate his clan in the land of Konoha's worst enemy at the time. The Land of Earth.

Broly watched as Jabie created a mass of clones who started to rebuild the village. He also marked each villager with his killer bee insect that stored a poison that could cause intense suffering in the victims marked by the stinger. The worst part of the poison was that each time it was activated by Jabie a different type of terrible effect would happen. One moment a victim could be violently puking their guts out and the next person could be covered in hideous rashes and claw their skin off trying to relieve themselves of the rashes.

Although this frightened the villagers, it didn't burn out the will to resist in their hearts. The children however were a different story. They were terrified of Broly and gang. They would try to do their utmost to please them and avoid them to not be punished like some of the adults that tried to fight back. The adults tried to whisper into them seeds of revenge and vengeance, but once they seen even a sliver of Broly's, Jabie's, or Esumi's power it quickly died and in it's place rose servitude.

So eventually over the course of a few weeks and months, Broly had Jabie improve the village's infrastructure and even create some new ones. Broly had Esumi out looking for clients to take missions from. It turns out this village made most of their money by mining the nearby caves and selling their minerals to the traders that sometimes visited the village. Jabie didn't get rid of their main source of income though, he just added even more ways to bring money into the village. Through the use of clones, Jabie managed to entice numerous people into visiting the village from time to time and selling them some of the village's new products. Broly has seen how Jabie has built many different new structures in the village. He built restaurants, a smithery, a hospital, and even a zoo filled with creatures like Wild-haired Black Bears, Rocky Wolves, Long-clawed Eagles, and Horned Deer.

So while Esumi was doing missions for the village to bring in more money for it, Jabie was improving the village and handling most matters dealing with it. Broly has found information on one of the Jinchūriki. She's called Fu and is a ninja from the Village Hidden by a Waterfall. He received this tip from Jabie and soon took off to acquire her. Fu would be his invitation towards fighting those strong fighters in the Akatsuki.. Broly left Jabie in charge of the village, but not before he completed his device that forced the unwilling slaves to listen to their every demand. It was in the shape of a crown and accidentally became a big hit with the people after Broly left.

Some of the children inside the village saw how certain people had some cool shiny thing on their head and begged their parents for one too. Jabie contemplated over if he should place the innocent villagers who let go of their hatred towards them under the device before thinking of Esumi's slight weakness towards innocent and defenseless people. So, he just made a copy of the crown that was just an accessory to sell to the masses. He placed the real device on Dan, Hoki, and Juri and gave them many different commands that they were forced to do. He also forbade them from talking about the crown and it's uses. The appearances of the three were vastly different from when Jabie met them weeks ago. Dan still had those orange markings on him, but had a dead look in his eyes. As if he's lost everything he strove to protect and care for and was just a husk. Juri was mostly seen with a sad or hopeless look in her eyes while Hoki never lost any fire in his soul. Juri looked at Hoki with pity but ultimately never said anything about it. Hoki yelled and shouted as the device was put on him in the new lab Jabie was creating. Once the device was put on his head he was suddenly silenced and unable to talk anymore. The hate in his soul never left the windows of his eyes though as he stared holes into Jabie's round and jolly figure.

"Good. Much better now." Jabie said to himself.

Broly journeyed towards the village called Takigakure alone. It was right next to the Land of Earth and would only take him a couple of days or weeks when flying with his new wind jutsu. As Broly was flying over the country the village was located in, he noticed the village hidden past the underwater cave system with his Byakugan. Instead of wasting his time, he decided to tear right through the rocks and appear above the village. He noticed a situation happening inside the village. Four shinobi stood across from a young boy with a strange liquid that looked like water held inside a gourd. Broly noticed with his Byakugan, the strange properties of water held inside that gourd and decided to take it for himself later. He searched for the Jinchūriki that was supposedly held inside this village and finally found his target. A young teenaged girl in the wilderness next to the village. He flew down towards her and appeared behind her, slightly startling her.

"Whoa! Who are you?! I don't remember ever seeing you inside the village little boy. You shouldn't be out here… but if you want to.. would you like to become friends with me?" Fū asked with an embarrassed smile.

Broly didn't respond and continued to look at her before a dark hoop formed above his finger and slowly floated towards Fu.

"Oh is this some sort of game? Sure I'll play with you little boy!" Fu said before catching the hoop.

She screamed as the hoop attached around her neck and started to drain her chakra. Broly formed a green energy bubble that engulfed Fu. She screamed and yelled at Broly while trying to break out of his bubble prison, but it was lost on Broly's ears as sound didn't make it out the bubble. A gust of wind surrounded Broly's figure before he took off in the sky with his new "friend". Broly appeared where the previous stand off was and saw the boy nearly being impaled by the shinobi who took the civilians hostage. But the sword didn't manage to stab past the gourd the boy hidden underneath his outfit.

The shinobi was about to grab the gourd of strange water but a clone of Broly managed to snatch it first. The clone repaired the gourd by sealing the hole with some earth chakra and managed to save most of the strange water. The shinobi who tried to grab the gourd was furious and tried to stab the clone with a sword formed of entirely of water chakra. The clone backfisted the sword and caused an explosion to burst from his fist and blast the enemy shinobi away with grevious wounds. He bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming as his sword arm was entirely mangled and disfigured. His lackeys appeared around him and stared at the clone of Broly while getting themselves ready for a fight.

The clone threw the gourd at the flying Broly and captured Fu who's attempting to gather her chakra. Broly caught the bottle and was about to leave the village and return to Ryuu, his base in the Land of Earth, with his new "buddy".

All of a sudden a dark red, nearly black layer of chakra bubbled off of Fu. The hoop around her neck greedily light up into a bright green color as it ate more and more of the Jinchūriki's chakra. Broly created 4 more black hoops that tightened around her wrists and ankles. They also started to absorb her massive Jinchūriki chakra until the strange chakra about to transform her started to recede back inside Fu and cause her to lose consciousness. Three and a half of the chakra absorbing rings were full off of the amount of chakra Fu was able to release.

Broly left through the hole he created when he entered the village and started to fly home with a sleeping young teenaged girl in tow. The clone was left behind with the enemy shinobi before charging at them and tearing right through their defenses. The three attempted to capture the clone with the Water Style: Water Whip jutsu. They wrapped their whips around the clone's wrists and neck. The three shinobi started to mock and laugh at Broly before suddenly they froze up and fell over. The water jutsu broke as Broly's clone started to laugh.

"Hyūga clan huh… your little gentle fist is much more useful than I thought. I can even defeat fighters with just the injection of chakra. Such fools.." The clone said before suddenly turning into a bunch of rocks.


	66. Three Years Later! Returning to Konoha?

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi have been building and improving the previously known village called Ryuu and now called the Battle Empire, The Village Hidden in the Galaxy, or just the Village of Demons. After some of the exploits of the village has been heard and seen over the past three years. Although they have not reached anywhere near the amount of military power and population that the 5 main hidden villages has, they are pretty well off economically. Too well off in fact. The Tsuchikage has actually become jealous of how much money they are making and hired multiple assassins, mercenaries, and spies to attack or gain intel about the village.

Though all these attempts failed due to Jabie's interference and spies that were currently inhabiting the hidden stone village. Jabie does not think the Tsuchikage will personally become involved, but crazier things have happened in history. Jabie has improved the village greatly over the past three years with a few changes from inputs from Suna. Jabie is walking around the village he mostly built up himself with a satisfied grin on his face. He looked at the metal-made buildings along with some built with normal wood. He couldn't get the wood until one of his clones found a trader that came from an area with an abundance of wood, so before then he had to stick with his steel release to create buildings. He walked down the road and took notice of the buildings. There was a sweet shop filled with nice delicacies and people joyously eating them. An open bar in the middle of the day with men and women drinking and having fun. He spotted one of his famous tourist attractions, the Demon's Zoo, and took a stroll inside after paying the worker at the gate. He was able to get a lot of animals that don't live in the Land of Earth through Esumi. As she was constantly on missions from clients, she journeyed around a lot. She even managed to pick up a child and had him follow her on dangerous missions.

Esumi told him that she picked up the boy because she thought he was cute. Jabie thought that was totally insane reason for adopting someone, but then again Suna also picked up a little girl on his travels for strong fighters.

'Suna told me and Esumi that she would become useful to him soon. What that meant, I had no idea, but I did have to enhance both of their new apprentices' bodies. I even gave them the Byakugan in their left eyes, but only normal ones, not the improved ones that I gave Suna, Esumi, and myself. I still have quite a few left-over ones from that time I raided the Hyūga graveyard, so I didn't care too much.'

Suna's apprentice had an icy-blue hair color and in a sort of wild hair-style. Like she was born in the wild and didn't have anyone to take care of her hair for her. Her eyes matched her hair. She wore a black cloak over herself that covered most of her body.

Esumi's apprentice wasn't quite opposite from Broly's withdrawn and unspeaking apprentice. He had normal social manners and a gentle or nice personality from what he's seen. He looked like an average village boy with nothing special about him. But after enhancing both of their apprentices, named Khael and Sho respectively, he noticed they had something special about them. Sho had an untapped source of chakra behind the optic nerves in his eyes. Jabie tried activating them but whenever he tried to interact with it his chakra was just sucked away and disappeared.

He didn't give up so easily though. He created the tiniest water clone he could possibly create. He couldn't do this often though. He watched as the clone examined Sho's strange anomaly behind his eyes. It suddenly got sucked into it. It tried to resist as much as it could, but it was ultimately pointless. The clone was sucked into the anomaly and through it's memories later, Jabie witnessed a strange place.. A place filled with nothing but purple and black. The clone was falling endlessly into the purple and black surroundings that filled the entire place. It seemed as if falling for eternity…. Until he suddenly… turned into a puddle of water.

'It seems Esumi has picked up quite the special boy..' Jabie thought to himself.

The only strange thing about Khael was her kekkei genkai. It absorbs and manipulates chakra. If someone attacked her with a jutsu like the rasengan, she would be able to absorb it, figure out their natural chakra element, and then be able to use that element to perform the exact same jutsu they used. Her only drawbacks to this bloodline limit is that if she absorbs too much chakra she must release it in some way or face rupturing of her body's chakra points.

He figured since these two will be following Suna and Esumi around they should prove themselves useful too. He gave Khael an interesting kekkei genkai he managed to extract from a dead shinobi. From the test subject he experimented it on, it allowed the user to manipulate their own skeletal structure. By infusing chakra into the calcium inside their body, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking. He didn't give Sho anything because the boy already most likely had an inactivated hidden Dōjutsu. Maybe if he proved himself interesting enough he could probably gain something from him, but for now he's fine with just a Byakugan and an improved body.

Jabie soon left the zoo filled with strange and interesting animals he may have slightly improved. Either in abilities, appearance, or body structure. They were being taken care of by men and women in his brilliant devices! The Crown of Servitude. The ones wearing them are most of the enemy spies and shinobi sent by the Tsuchikage. Jabie figured it would be much more productive to have them help his village out than dying a worthless death. So he put them to work in many parts of his village. He took the interesting ones to his lab and sent the strong ones to his police force!

The police force took care of matters that would be annoying to solve for Jabie, Suna, or Esumi. The captain of the police force was Dan. Dan hasn't changed much over the years except losing most of his weight and looking like a skeleton with skin. The look in his eyes are still mostly empty, but apparently when he's seen with the children of the village who sometimes play around him or interact with him a slight joyous light is seen in his eyes. His strength has only increased in size since they first met despite how much better he looked three years ago. He's an excellent defender for the village along with Juri and Hoki. Those two seemed to have put the past behind them and started to serve the village in earnest. Only shinobi who graduated from the recently built academy would be able to become police officers.

Suna apparently really didn't like the designs of the Crown of Servitude for some reason and nearly forced me to redesign them. But he calmed himself down and started to mutter about how things are different now and something about his father. This really confused Jabie though. Suna was raised at the orphanage along with him and Esumi, what would he know about his real parents? How peculiar..

But anyway! Jabie continued to stroll through his village until he reached the village's park. Called Dragon's Park in memory of the previous clan that lived here. The children were playing with toy kunai and shurikens as they chased each other around screaming and shouting. The parents saw Jabie and bowed towards him. Jabie waved his hand and smiled as he looked at the playing children. A stray toy kunai came towards his head and bonked him on the forehead. The child, Jabie presumed responsible, came over.

"I'm sorry fatty! I didn't mean to hit your big ole forehead." The rude brash boy said as his friends came over.

Jabie just laughed jollily at the boy before thumping him on the forehead and knocking him away. The boy's friends had a change in their eyes before they all jumped towards Jabie with their toy weapons. Jabie laughed even more before tapping each child away with a similar bruise on their foreheads.

"You kids won't be able to join the academy if that's all you can do. You might need to train a little bit more if you want to become real ninjas for the village. Haha." Jabie said before whistling and turning around.

"If you can become Councilor, I sure as hell can! Just wait Fatty Councilor I'll take your position in no time!" The first boy shouted while pointing at Jabie.

"You need a lot more than words to become apart of the Council kids. Pass the academy's entrance exam first." Jabie said while laughing loudly so the kids could hear him and walking away.

The Council is just the name he chose to describe him, Esumi, and Suna as rulers of the village.  
They couldn't really think of anything else at the time and it sort of stuck with the populace. After chatting with the local kids in the neighborhood, Jabie knew where he wanted to go next. To his academy that will produce the greatest ninjas of this time! What do schools that are planning to produce ninjas need? Everything that a ninja will face out on the field and need to know! If your enemy is a long-ranged fighter and you're a close ranged fighter how will you get close to him and manage to take him out?! You will find out in this Academy!

There are three requirements for entrance into the Academy.

1\. Always have the village's interest as your first priority.  
2\. Never lose your courage. Always aim to become the greatest.  
3\. Always crush your enemies.

The third one was made by Suna. Jabie would've added more rules but he just decided to add them in the Shinobi Handbook guide he created for his school. The academy he built just recently was built. He made the building for it a couple of years ago, but didn't truly have it start until he had shinobi he believed had the talent for teaching able to work for him. He would have just sent transformed clones as teachers but realized that perhaps not every student would work well with his teaching methods, so he decided that certain teachers should teach the type of skill they excel in. And he still sent in a clone as a transformed teacher, but only one for ninjas. That clone taught about genjutsu. It taught basic, advanced, and expert classes. The students are required to take basic class but advanced and expert are only electives.

Entrance into the Academy is free, so anyone could really sign up for it. The minimum age of entry is 4 and no maximum limit for age. The Academy is split in what it teaches. One half of the school is for civilians while the other half is for future shinobi. The civilian side is still looking for teachers to hire. Jabie needed to find more experts in various different jobs that civilian children could be interested in. Such as a blacksmith whose good at teaching, carpenters, cooks, and even doctors. He had a few civilian teachers lined up including another transformed clone who planned on teaching math and history.

He was the principal of the Academy, so he made most of the rules involving it. Jabie watched over the shinobi class from above and saw them in their taijutsu class with the instructor he chose. Her name was Lin and she was from the Ryūken clan that we took over. It seems she put the past behind her because she seems like she enjoys teaching the children without holding any lasting hatred or prejudice against him nor is she planting any seeds of doubt or revenge in the children's minds.

She was having the children warm up with some basic exercises before having them choose a weapon.

"Alright you little brats! Choose one of the weapons or stand over there!" Lin yelled to the first year of students who joined the academy.

This group was the very first group of students the Academy received as it just opened not too long ago. They were mostly around the age of 4 to 8 max. Anyone older would have to wait until next year to join the Academy. Jabie still needed to hire more teachers for both the ninja students and civilian students. There are only four groups of kids that were accepted, totaling up to 36 students. Eight students in each group.

The children looked over the numerous cool looking weapons that were actually dulled and somewhat harmless. Worst kind of injury that could happen to the students is brain damage, but that kind of injury isn't a problem with the medical-nin he has as staff for the infirmary.

After each child got the weapon they wanted or chose not to, Lin started to speak.

"Get over here you little brats! Being so excited over some toys. So foolish. Now I'm going to show you all how to use those little toys over the week and increase your body condition for those weapons you selected. If you didn't choose a weapon you get to choose which fighting style you want to learn from the library after school, but for now you will be exercising till class is over. Bring me a copy tomorrow of which fighting style you chose or expect to be in detention for the week." Lin said.

The students who decided on not picking a weapon groaned at having to exercise while their other classmates got to play with the weapons.

"But Lin-sensei! What if I don't want one of those fighting styles at the library? What if I want to make my own super cool ninja fighting style?" A red-headed boy asked while punching and kicking the air.

Lin sighed before replying.. " If you really don't want one of the fighting styles listed in the library then meet with me tomorrow after class. We'll figure out something." And finishing with a sinister smile that caused the boy in question to shiver.

Lin then proceeded to cover her body in that orange energy that the Ryūken clan members use besides chakra and created 3 clones. The class were awed and started to get excited.

"Quiet down! Today's lesson is about to begin." Lin shouted.

Lin and her clones then got started on teaching the class how to use their weapons in a basic manner and giving the other students exercises to do. Jabie then checked on the other classes in session with students in them. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Chakra were the other classes the other three groups were currently in. For the first years, the students will have the classes: General, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Chakra. General was a variety of subjects, such as reading, writing, math, science, geography, and more. This class was the longest out of the four. Ninjutsu taught about chakra, how to manipulate it and use hand seals, how to use jutsu, the different types of ninjutsu, and shape/nature transformation of ninjutsu. Taijutsu involves teaching any techniques that are hand-to-hand combat focused and physical education. Weaponry included. Genjutsu class teaches about how exactly genjutsus work, how to create them, how to figure out if you are in one, and how to free yourself from one. Chakra class teaches about chakra and chakra control exercises.

Jabie smiled in a satisfied manner to himself after leaving the Academy and was about to head back to his lab before having a familiar face and a littler face stop in front of him. She waved excitedly while her tag along bowed his head as Jabie reached them.

"Hey fatass! It's time to go back home for a visit!" A very beautiful and filled out girl shouted as she waved to him.

She had light blue hair that flowed down to her back and ended in curls. She was nearly his height, but only reached to his chest. She wore a black top that cut off at her midriff, showing off her impressive bust, and a short pink skirt that stopped above her knees. The word  
"Resistance x3" was etched in her stomach.

"Has it really been three years since we've been gone?" Jabie asked.

"Yep. It's been so long and I don't think I even remember most of our classmates faces! Hahahaha." Esumi responded while looking at the taller Jabie who seemed to have grown in size and height. '

His belly is probably bigger than my cute little not so cute apprentice. Well… This fatass's stomach could definitely take off a good chunk of his upper body…'

"I know you're thinking something incredibly rude right now Esumi. Cut it out." Jabie suddenly responded and startling her.

She nervously laughed before patting him on the back with an audible smack.

"What are you talking about tubby? Let's get moving." She said as she grabbed Jabie's arm and sneakily placed her chest against his arm.

Sho followed behind his master with his face red. Jabie also had a slight red blush upon his face but did not resist against Esumi's actions. Esumi giggled when she noticed Jabie's slight blush and this caused him to redden even further. He sighed as he walked outside the village with Esumi on his arm and Sho walking behind them.

As they left the village entrance, three figure were standing up the road ahead. One of the figures were taller than the other two while the second one was taller than the last one. As Jabie, Esumi, and Sho reached the three figures only one of them smiled. It was Aomatsuna, Fu, and Khael. Broly hasn't appeared to change at all over the last three years except his hair now reached to his lower back and he had a strange book on his waist. Fu had a round metal shield and a morning star on her waist. She had a friendly smile upon her tanned face. Khael had a blank face or passive look upon her face. Rather similar to Broly's normal uninterested or apathetic look. Her black cloak and wild icy-blue hair blew in the wind as she stood next to Broly and Fu.


	67. The New Gang of Demons!

"Jabie. Esumi. Let's return to Konoha. How is the Two-tailed Jinchūriki?" Broly asked as he created a platform out of the ground and raised it in the sky.

He then made it fly through the air.

"She's fine for now. The chakra device easily absorbed her chakra and rendered her as weak as a civilian. I had some of the slaves keep watch over her. They are equipped with the Hero Water if things get out of hand." Jabie answered.

"Good. The Hero Water gives them a ten-fold increase in chakra. Good working capturing her Esumi." Broly said.

"It was a piece of cake. As the greatest Kunoichi in the nations, I couldn't let myself get taken out by some no named loser." Esumi bragged while holding out her chest.

"Hey Sho-kun! How have you been?" Fu asked with a smile.

"I've been good." Sho replied with a gentle smile back.

"How are your travels with Esumi-sama?" Fu asked interested as she grabbed the silent Khael and brought them next to Sho.

"I would say good, but being chased by ninjas who want your master's head for her past isn't all that good." Sho replied with a small chuckle.

"Haha me, Khael, and Aomatsuna-sama are always getting chased for his bounty. The worst part is about it is that he forces me and Khael to sometimes battle his enemies for him! We almost died plenty of times fighting shinobi who are at least as strong as jonin every week. Completely exciting and dangerous. I hate it and love it at the same time. Is that weird?" Fu rapidly spat out.

"A little bit. But that's okay. How are you Khael?" Sho asked.

"Fine." Khael briefly said.

"What do you think about visiting our masters' home village? Are you excited too?"

"I am interested…"

"Yeah me too! From my village I didn't really get to live a real life. But I'm excited to see how Aomatsuna-sama's village is like." Fu said.

It was at this point they left the border of the Land of Earth and entered the Land of Fire. The difference in climate and appearance would always be so amazing and confusing. Sho and Fu audibly awed at the grassy lands and trees in the Land of Fire. Khael also looked along with them in interest, but on her face it showed no such thing. She looked uninterested on the outside despite actually being amazed as well.

"This place looks way better than my old village. But back then I wasn't allowed to go where I want in my old village." Fu said.

"I'm surprised my master came from such a beautiful place. I actually thought she was raised in a village for bandits in a land not meant for grass and vegetation." Sho said before taking out a scroll and drawing.

Esumi took offense to this while she was chatting with Suna and Jabie. She kicked Sho off the earth cloud jutsu and watched as he fell screaming. Sho was panicking as he suddenly started to increase the pace of his drawing and from the scroll a black and white creature morphed out from the scroll and tried to save him, but a black shadow grabbed his leg and flung him through the air. He started to scream and yell more as his Panda with large angel wings tried to save him. But Esumi decided that he has suffered enough and brought him back to the cloud.

"That'll teach you to bad mouth your master. Ungrateful little shit." Esumi said to the dizzy and disorientated Sho.

"You… You only did that.. cause I was right.." Sho said slurring his words.

"Still bad mouthing me huh? You got guts." Esumi said as her shadow stood over Sho.

"Wait! Master please forgive this disrespectful little disciple! He knows not what he says!" Sho begged while on his knees and bowing.

"You need better ass-kissing!" Esumi shouted before her shadow punched Sho on the head and gave him a large bump.

Fu and Jabie started laughing while Khael covered her mouth with her cloak. Her cloak was slightly moving up and down. Broly only raised an eyebrow at their antics before Esumi sat back next to Jabie and Suna.

"The Akatsuki should get started soon. Keep your eye on Gaara, sights of the three tails, The eight-tails Jinchūriki, and lastly Naruto." Broly said.

"Now that you mention Gaara… One of my clones have been saying something strange is happening recently." Jabie said.

"They might have already started their move. Let's go." Broly said before changing the direction of his cloud and flying in a different direction at a faster speed.

"Wheeee! Let's fight some Akatski butt!" Fu shouted.

"You're not strong enough to fight against them yet. Stay back and watch." Broly said.

"Awh man. I'll have to train extra hard so I don't have to stick on the sidelines anymore."

"Staying on the sidelines is way more peaceful." Sho said while laying on his back and drawing.

"How are you going to protect your friends if you're too weak to save them?!" Fu asked.

"Putting it that way is a little unfair." Sho said back.

"But that's reality Sho-kun."

"I guess so." Sho said with a sigh as he finished drawing a picture of a panda longing around a forest.

"Sand…." Khael muttered softly as the group passed into the Land of Wind and straight towards Sunagakure or the Sand village.

But apparently everyone heard her as well as they started to look over the edge of Broly's cloud jutsu to take a look. Even more shouts of awe came from the apprentices. Mostly Fu and Sho though. Khael just watched with a sparkle behind her eyes.

"How strong has he become?" Broly asked Jabie.

"He hasn't really been active these following years in showcasing his strength. Although when he became a chunin, he went straight to Kazekage after that. So he has to have become somewhat strong. Temari and Kankuro became jonin two years ago I believe.. So I believe that unless the ranking of Jonin has fallen, they must have become stronger." Jabie answered.

"So dairy boy became a kage huh. I'm something like that too. Being a Councilor is like being part kage because we all sorta rule the village." Esumi said.

"I mostly rule it… You two are always gone off somewhere." Jabie corrected.

"Yeah yeah fatass, we all got our roles."

"Esumi is right. You are doing well with the village's growth." Broly complimented.

"Thanks guys. But I have to report something. My clone just told me the Sand Village has entered a state of emergency and have three aerial look outs. Are we sneaking in or just going in?" Jabie asked.

"We're entering normally. If he's willing to hire us, then there is no problem. If he doesn't then we'll just leave till we hear more news of the Akatsuki."

The group then reached a bit away from the sand village and ceased flying. They started to walk across the sandy desert towards the entrance of the sand village. They saw multiple sand nin watching over a sandy stronghold. As the got closer, a ninja who seemed to be the leader stepped forward to meet with them.

"Halt! State your purpose and identity!" The commander ninja asked.

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi flashed their old leaf ninja headbands.

"I see. Very well come inside our leaf allies." The commander said as the previous stronghold started to split apart and show the way into the Sand Village.

Broly's group walked inside and was less than visibly impressed. Broly, Jabie, and Esumi showed an indifferent expression as they walked towards the Kazekage's Office. Fu looked around excitedly at the new sights. Khael's and Sho's eyes also wondered around in interest at a new village. The citizens of Sunagakure watched the strange group of shinobi walk into their village.

A strange object suddenly flew straight towards Khael's face. Only Fu, Sho, and Khael reacted to the sudden appearance of the fast-moving object. Fu moved in front of Khael and raised up a round shield that she held with only one arm. From Sho's scroll, a large artistically drawn panda appeared and raised it's palms in a defensive position. Khael's black cloak that covered her from the neck down had strange movement from the inside. Out of the top of her cloak, a small skeleton shaped crocodile appeared and chomped down on the object.

*SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*

It was a red rubber ball. Esumi, Jabie, and Broly started laughing at them while the kids who were playing with that ball were sad. The other villagers looked at the weird ninja group once again before swiftly retreating to a safer distance.

"You kids need a lot more training if a toy ball is enough to spook you in the village of our allies." Esumi said while still giggling.

"Awh lame…" Fu said dejectedly as she put away her shield.

"Super lame. She's gonna make fun of me for weeks after this.." Sho replied as he absorbed his art summon back in his scroll.

Khael and her skeleton crocodile looked at the sad children and looked back at Broly.

"Tch. Hurry up." Broly said as he was handed the red ball.

Khael walked over and started to thread the red ball with chakra threads as Broly blew some chakra-infused wind inside to form its previous shape.

Khael handed the ball over to one of the previously sad children and watched as they smiled happily at the return of their ball.

"Thanks Onee-chan!" The children shouted before running away and playing with their new ball.

Khael's face turned red, but her appearance still looked as if she was indifferent to anything that was happening.

"Awh. You're so nice Khael-chan. All I would've been able to do was make a ball out of webs." Fu said.

"Hmph!" Khael responded as she turned away embarrassed and the group returned back to walking towards the Kazekage's office.

"She's not entirely unlike you Suna. She gets embarrassed pretty easily too." Esumi said.

"I don't get embarrassed easily." Broly defended himself.

"Tell that to Auntie when we return back to Konoha." Esumi responded before giggling at Broly's lack of response.

They walked up to the desk of a young beautiful girl in the Kazekage's tower.

"Hello. Do you all have an appointment?" She asked professionally.

"No. But we're looking for your Kazekage. Do you know where he is?" Jabie asked.

"No appointment. No meeting. Please make an appointment or leave." She stated.

"He's up top. Let's go." Broly said as they all body flickered away and appeared on the roof of the Kazekage's office.

In front of them stood the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, Gaara. It seems he wasn't expecting them to arrive directly in front of him.

"Yohoo Milk Kage. What's up bud? I heard you got a group of S-ranked ninja after you. And to your rescue is me and them! I'll be your personal bodyguard if you give a good enough price." Esumi said with a wink.

"I won't be able to hire you all, but I appreciate the concern." Gaara said as he looked away from Esumi's face.

Esumi walked over and grabbed Gaara by the shoulder.

"Hehe don't worry bud. We'll cut the fees for ya on the account of being long time friends. How about… half a million ryo?" Esumi said while rubbing her fingers together to indicate money.

Gaara is visibly embarrassed but tries to keep himself together.

"I'm sorry Yada-san. But I don't think it will be necessary. I will protect my village and improve the life of my people. I can't let a group of criminals stop me." Gaara stated.

"Ooooo so your Mr. Big Milk Boy now huh? Now that you got your own little fancy village and all, you're too cool to play with the rest of us? Don't be a dummy Dairy-kun. It's fine to rely on your friends from time to time." Esumi said as she walked back to her group.

"We'll be staying for a few days, so if you need help we'll be there." Jabie said as the group disappeared in another group body flicker.

Gaara stood atop his building in solitude and silence.

"I wonder why I always get so nervous around Yada Esumi… She looks even more beautiful than she did three years ago.. Maybe I should have hired her just to be closer to her. I mean what's really the harm in extra help to protect my village and it's people?" Gaara said to himself.

*THE NEXT DAY*


	68. Fighting with the Akatsuki?

"It seems our guests have arrived." Jabie stated with his Byakugan activated as he stared at the entrance of the Sand Village near the stronghold.

"Oh its that famous missing-nin from the sand village along with the terrorist guy." Esumi said as she looked as well.

"Wait! Why the hell is he hunched like that?"

"He's inside that puppet. He's a puppet user that has taken over a country with his numerous puppets." Broly said.

Khael's ears perked up at the mention of a famous puppet user and she tried to see as well. This prompted Sho and Fu to try and see as well, except Fu hanging her head sadly after remembering she doesn't have any special eyes and can only see the village entrance as the group stood on a rooftop inside the sand village. Sho patted her back in consolation.

"Whoa. There are a lot of sharp and dangerous items in that ugly puppet he has." Esumi said in wonder.

"The further you look, the more you see. It seems Sasori-san has turned himself into a puppet and is keeping himself alive with that interesting cylinder-shaped device that says Core… Or at least I'd hypothesize. That is the only part of his body producing chakra or really anything at all." Jabie said.

"The handsome guy also modified his body. He has a mouth in his hands and chest. Hehe I wonder what kind of play he's into. Could you imagine all the things he could do?" Esumi giggled.

Sho, Khael, and Fu's faces turned red at this.

"Unless you're into art, I don't think he's your type." Jabie said.

"I am a connoisseur of the culinary arts. My cooking skills are unparalleled and the ultimate dish is within my sights. He will be wowed by my art." Esumi boasted elegantly.

"You haven't cooked a real meal in your life. I cook all the meals."

"Details. Metails. Letails. I'm the best kunoichi in the world. If I can't conquer something silly and meaningless like art, then what kind of person would I be?"

"My master is such an eccentric person… I don't know why I accepted her offer back then…" Sho said while face palming.

"You two can handle them. They don't seem that interesting to me. I was hoping Itachi Uchiha would be coming." Broly said as he looked at the two incoming Akatsuki members.

"So you want the pretty boy terrorist Esumi.. or the handsome killer red-head..?" Jabie said sarcastically.

"They're both so good looking! I don't know… Jabie you choose first!" Esumi said while acting like an indecisive school girl.

"I'll take Deidara. I'm more interested in those strange mouth hands of his than Sasori's puppet body." Jabie answered.

"Yummy. All those sharp toys, he might be able to satisfy me if he knows how to use em!" Esumi said with a giggle.

Jabie and Sho sighed. Khael and Fu's faces were red at the comment. Khael's face didn't change from her usual deadpan expression though.

"Khael. Go watch Esumi's battle against an experienced puppet user. I won't be able to teach you as much as her battle could. Esumi make sure to pull out his full power. I want her to learn as much as possible." Broly said.

"Easy peasy Suna. Come on ya little wild-haired cutie. Watch the world's greatest kunoichi show her stuff." Esumi said while ruffling Khael's hair.

Khael bent her head down to get more pets in before walking off with Esumi.

"Sho-kun. Go and watch fatty's battle. Maybe you'll get some more ideas in that little art picture book of yours and get stronger." Esumi said before she took off with Khael behind.

"Throwing me away at the first sign of battle… As usual.." Sho said before slowly making a smile towards her.

"Let's go. We'll have to separate the two to make it more interesting.." Jabie said with a small evil grin.

"I thought you were different Jabie-san… Why is fighting so fun for you three? I'll never get it." Sho said as he left with Jabie.

"Fu. I'll stay near the Kazekage. You can go off and enjoy yourself in the village or stay here and train along side me." Broly said before getting into a meditative pose and closing his visible eye.

"I'll go find some more friends! Having friends all over the nations is my dream! My goal!" Fu stated before hopping off the roof and exploring through the sand village.

Broly was left alone on the roof. The sounds of the city bustling through his ears.

'I wonder how Mom has been doing since I've been gone.. After Jabie and Esumi deals with these two, we get to head back to Konoha. I should bring her a gift. I did miss three of her birthdays so I should give her three gifts. What does Mother like though? I only know of her love for weak children and infants. I don't have any offspring on this planet yet, and I wouldn't want to gift her them anyway. I'll ask Jabie and Esumi when they come back.'

*WITH JABIE, SHO, ESUMI, AND KHAEL*

They have reached the stronghold outside the village and met up with the two Akatsuki members in the red clouds and black cloaked outfits. Sho and Khael stayed a far bit away and watched with their Byakugan as Esumi stood across from Sasori with a promiscuous smile and Jabie across from Deidara with a gaze that resembled a mad scientist looking at his new testing subject.

"No one said anything about a welcoming party Sasori my man. What's going on?" Deidara asked his partner.

"I don't know. The Kazekage might have hired bodyguards." Sasori responded in a gruff voice.

"Bodyguards eh? I'll show you two the true meaning of art!" Deidara shouted before reaching into his bag.

"A bag full of clay? How strange.." Jabie muttered to himself.

Jabie saw as Deidara's mouth hands ate and chewed the clay before kneading it into two hand-sized clay birds filled with explosive chakra!

'That's the same type of chakra Suna uses. I guess that's why he's known as a terrorist bomber. But I wonder… Could I use those strange mouth hands for my steel release and just shape it into whatever I want..?'

While Jabie was in his thoughts Deidara threw the birds and they started to fly towards Jabie and Esumi.

"They're explosive. Be careful." Jabie warned Esumi before hopping away.

Esumi smiled before jumping into the air and avoiding the birds just before Deidara said "Katsu!" and causing the two birds to explode.

At the same time Sasori removed his puppet's mouth mask and fired a high-speed volley of poisoned senbon at Esumi and Jabie. Jabie and Esumi easily twirled and dodged the rapid-fire barrage of poisoned needles before standing next to each other.

"These two aren't so easy Deidara. We might need to work together." Sasori said in his gruff voice.

"I'm surprised those words came out of your mouth Sasori! But that sounds like a lot more fun." Deidara agreed.

"Hold on handsome and handsomer. Let's not make this a foursome. I was hoping to get some one on one time with Mr. Hunchback over there. How about you and me meet up some place that isn't near these two?" Esumi said.

"Hmp. Are you a fool?" Sasori asked, rejecting Esumi's crazy proposal.

"Are you scared your little puppets won't be strong enough to defeat such a cute girl like me? Aren't you the big bad puppet master that took over a nation by himself? Come on I'll be gentle." Esumi taunted.

"Sasori my man, I think that crazy chick has the hots for you or really wants to be done in by you. I can't tell." Deidara whispered to Sasori.

"Insulting my art is inexcusable. No matter who you are, you will die now because of that. Deidara deal with the other one while I deal with this one alone." Sasori said.

"You got it my man. Hey, are you ready to witness true art? Follow me." Deidara said before creating a rideable bird made of clay and explosive chakra and flying away.

Jabie smirked before coating his feet in water and sliding away at high speeds, easily keeping up with Deidara across the sandy desert. Deidara showed an appreciative look before finally deciding on their battle location. A wide-open area in the desert. Nothing but the blowing wind, sand, and dust around them.

"I'll ask this ahead of time just in case you die for some reason in our battle. But why is the Akatsuki gathering the Jinchūriki? I mean Its obvious you're after their power, but what are you planning to do with it? Take over the world? Hold them for safe keeping? Give them to yourselves?" Jabie asked politely.

"Like I'd be willing to share that with a dead man whose about to experience the show of a life time. Make sure to etch this brief final moment of art into your eyeballs." Deidara said as he flew above Jabie and rained clay figures upon him.

Jabie formed small water pellets around his fingers and shot them towards the falling spiders with impeccable aim. The water droplets he shot pierced through the clay figures. Surprisingly though, they didn't explode. Jabie guessed that Deidara chose when the clay figures explode or simply not. The clay spiders fell all around Jabie and surrounded him.

"Art is an Explosion!" Deidara shouted as he formed a hand sign and caused the spiders to explode in a series of explosions.

*BOOOOOOM X20*

"Hahaha! That's true art! Now it's time to bag me a Jinchūriki." Deidara said before attempting to race off with his bird creation.

"Excuse me. We're not quite finished yet. Your "art" was quite brief and I don't believe I managed to fully appreciate it. Could you show me some more?" Jabie asked after appearing from the smoke unharmed.

"How did you..?"

"Your little bombs there. Despite how small they are could definite blow a person's head off or a large chunk of flesh if you managed to attach them to someone. I wonder why you aren't sneakier and more assassin like. It would increase your uses as a mercenary much more than just wanton bombing places. But then again you could go either route. I guess it doesn't really matter at this point. You will -"

"Shut up! Katsu!" Deidara interrupted before spiders clawed from the sand under Jabie and exploded.

But once again Jabie appeared unharmed from the explosion and looked the exact same as he did when they first met a couple minutes ago.

"I don't know what little trick you're using, but let's see if you can handle this!" Deidara yelled.

Deidara was about to create some more clay constructs, but Jabie threw a single senbon at Deidara and forced him to dodge with his bird.

"I believe it's my turn actually." Jabie said before forming some hand signs and causing water to burst from his feet before suddenly rising into a huge wave that matched Deidara's flying bird's height.

"Now this is getting interesting.. I knew it was a good choice bring my full supply of clay." Deidara stated before shoving both of his mouth hands in his clay bags and firing speeding clay birds at the incoming Jabie.

"Summoning Jutsu." Jabie said before cutting his finger and placing his palm on his water wave.

*MULTIPLE POOFS RANG OUT*

Dolphins and different types of whales appeared inside his wave. A strange whale with a large spiral horn coming from above it's mouth shot out a beam and froze all clay birds and forced them to drop from the sky and break into pieces after making contact with the ground. After Deidara saw this he changed the flight patterns of the birds and made them attack in different patterns. Some of the clay birds were faster than the others, some were slower and had larger explosion radius, and some were complete duds. Jabie started to notice his summons weren't able to completely handle the birds as well as he thought they would. He forced his wave to roll forward towards Deidara.

Deidara continued to bombard Jabie's summonings and himself before rising higher and higher in the sky. Jabie swiftly reduced his wave's height and got rid of it after finding out it's a huge waste of chakra against a faster opponent. His summons returned back to their origin place and the two combatants were back at step one. Jabie started to weave through hand signs and mouth the words, "Water Style: Water Disc."

Suddenly from underneath Jabie's feet a disc-shaped water platform appeared and started to spin. Jabie was lifted into the air and dashed towards the flying Deidara on his new ride. Deidara clicked his tongue after noticing it was just as fast as his current ride. In response to Jabie's new method of attack, Deidara created more hand sized clay birds and had them spin around himself. Jabie raised his eyebrow at this before palming towards Deidara. The birds spinning around Deidara quickly homed in towards Jabie and exploded. The blast enveloped both fighters and sent them both towards the ground.

Jabie landed on his feet and dusted off the dust on his outfit before looking towards Deidara who seemed to have taken some damage, but nothing big. He then held out his palms before suddenly spewing out a mass of clay from his mouth hands. Jabie was very interested in what his opponent was planning to do as he watched in excited curiosity. The mass of clay that Deidara shot onto the desert ground started to move and form into three strange humanoid figures.

"Let's see how you will handle against this! Although I'm not too pleased about their design, they will be just as brilliant as my other pieces." Deidara said as the clay figures ran towards Jabie in a clumsy manner.

The clay figures reached Jabie and began to attack him in strange ways. Sometimes using their heads to attack along with their other limbs. They had no sort of attack pattern and were just attacking in any manner they could. They attacked somewhat coordinately though. Jabie dodged all of their attacks before poking them with his index finger once and causing them to suddenly fall apart. The clay connecting from Deidara's mouth hands to the previous clay figures reconnected and the humanoid clay figures formed once again and tried to attack Jabie again. Jabie poked them as he dodged their wild attacks even more, but this time injected his gentle fist chakra in the clay connected to Deidara through the clay figures. When it reached Deidara's mouth hands, he suddenly spat out blood.

"What did… What did you do to me…." Deidara asked as he disconnected his clay from the humanoid figures.

"I've just injected you with a poison that will soon cause you to suffer through a plethora of different effects and eventually kill you. If you manage to stay awake during it, you get to see your final moments as a member of the Akatsuki. If you have any special attacks you want to use before its all over please go ahead." Jabie said nicely.

"Impossible! How could- Guh!" Deidara spat out even more blood as his body started to shake. His vision started deteriorating.

"I can't go out like this… Not so easily…. Not without… A final bang…." He ripped off his shirt and tried to tear off some stitches attached to his chest, but didn't have enough strength and couldn't focus due to the poisoned gentle fist chakra running amok through his body. He soon fell over shirtless and unconscious.

"I'm surprised he didn't have some sort of plan for poison despite working with a puppet user. I thought most puppet users used poison along with their puppets. Maybe he was just arrogant. Who knows? I guess it's a good thing I lied about the poison being fatal." Jabie said to himself before collecting Deidara's body and placing his Crown of Servitude on Deidara's head and stitching it to his scalp with chakra sutures.

"I wonder if Esumi finished up yet.. I want to see how Konoha turned out with my clone's help.. Maybe one of our old classmates has become strong enough to face Sho, Khael, or Fu. They are almost as strong as Jonin individually but with their lack of experience I can't say they can defeat any real jonin. Together they should give an elite jonin some difficult trouble if not win if they are lucky enough. Hehe.. It'll be interesting to see indeed…" Jabie muttered to himself with a devious smile before suddenly calling out to Sho.

Sho appeared in front of Jabie carrying an unconscious Deidara over his shoulder.

"Did you learn anything?" Jabie asked nicely and with a change of expression to that of a tutor or wise sage.

"Jabie-san… aren't you going to finish him off.. or something?" Sho asked as he looked at the S-rank missing nin shirtless and wearing a crown.

"Why would I do something as foolish as that?! What a waste! Listen Sho, never kill your enemies if you can help it. The reason for this is because you can always learn something from your enemies. Knowledge is absolute power in the shinobi world. The more knowledge you have, the more powerful you can become. I captured Deidara because of the strange mouths he has on his palms and chest. If he didn't have that, then I would have still captured him. He has knowledge on the Akatsuki and we're currently interested in their group. Once I gain information from him about the Akatsuki, then I would have even more knowledge and power. Even if he wasn't a member of the Akatsuki or had the strange mouths on his body, I would have still captured him due to his strength and bounty as a missing nin. There is no reason why I should have killed him. But enough about that. Did you learn any new ways of using your current techniques?" Jabie finished his rant.

"Well….. I got a few ideas… I suppose Jabie-san." Sho said as he was walking along with Jabie and their new companion?

"Well you'll be able to test them soon. Don't worry. Let's go check up on your sensei. Maybe Sasori is a smarter fighter than our new ally." Jabie said.

'I don't know how I feel about the whole enslaving people who go against us thing… At first when I found out about it, I was horrified. I thought my new master would try and enslave me just like those in her village, so I tried to escape during the night. But she easily caught me. I was forced to explain why I tried to escape from her and she only laughed loudly at me before punching me on the top of my head. She then gave me a serious talk about winners and losers of the shinobi world and how the winners decide what is right and the losers follow the will of the winner.'

"If you want to protect your goal to live life peacefully, you better be strong enough to do that you cute little brat. Or else someone will definitely ruin your dream. Even if they don't know anything about you or just don't like how you look. But with enough strength, you can do whatever you want."

'I didn't know the shinobi world was so terrible and heartless.. But after exploring around with my master, I witnessed a lot of things. Some even wavered my heart more and some that surprised me and softened it. At this point I still don't know if I truly just want a peaceful life.. And if becoming a ninja was even the right choice to start with…' Sho reflected as he walked along with Jabie.


	69. Esumi vs Sasori of the Red Sand

Esumi and Sasori walked a some meters away from the sand village's stronghold and stood a few feet away from each other. They stared into each other eyes. The sand blew gently past them. Only the sound of the blowing wind and the shifting of the sand was present. Sasori was inside his Hiruko puppet that hosted a quite a few numbers of dangerous items. Esumi saw with her Byakugan behind her transformed glasses exactly what was hidden inside.

An extendable iron tail, a heavy looking back shield, the poisoned senbon from earlier, and that weird wooden arm with even more poisoned senbon hidden inside.

'Maybe he will have more to show me if I smash that ugly puppet he's hiding underneath. He is a puppet master, so he should definitely be hiding his puppets with a scroll. Time to have a little fun and show little Khael-chan how a master puppeteer fights.' Esumi thought with a smile.

Esumi thought about what weapon she should take out. She has gained a lot of new weapons and a lot of duplicates.

'Hmm.. If I take out a sword I might just slash through his puppets and it'll be over too quickly. But If I smash it, it'll be over just as quickly! I hope he can reattach his puppets or this will be over too fast… Oh I know! Why don't I just ask him?!'

"Hey short, dark, and ugly can you-" Esumi suddenly stopped herself.

'I can't ask him if his puppets can reconnect or he'll know I know that he's inside a puppet right now! Aghhhhhh! So annoying! Fuck it!' Esumi shouted in her head before taking out a long black steel staff and rushing towards Sasori.

"I don't like to wait or make people wait. I'll end you quickly." Sasori said in his gruff voice as he stabbed towards Esumi with his iron tail.

Esumi uppercutted with her staff and knocked Sasori's tail out of the way. Although slightly surprised by this Sasori swiftly retaliated against Esumi's incoming attack. He shot out more waves of poison senbon from his puppet's mouth at the very close Esumi. Esumi disconnected her weapon into two and deflected every single senbon that got close to scratching her until Sasori was finished. Esumi saw Sasori pull out his puppet's wooden arm and aim it towards her before firing it. Due to the semi-close range of the two, Esumi dashed towards the incoming rocket arm and bashed it deep into the sand before hearing a muffled sound coming from the sand below.

"It seems like whatever surprise you had for me turned out to be a dud Sasori-kun. I hope you have more to show me."

"Impossible. A little girl like you couldn't possibly be so skilled. It must have been a fluke." Sasori said before stabbing towards Esumi with his iron tail once more.

Esumi using her monstrous strength deflected Sasori's tail attack with one half of her staff and used the other half to smash towards Sasori's face. Sasori once again was caught off guard by the little girl's immense strength and tried to block with his Hiruko puppet's other arm. Unfortunately for the puppet master, his Hiruko puppet was no match for Esumi's strength and was soon smashed apart across the desert. The only thing left of it was a black cloak that swiftly hopped away.

'Hehe. No more hiding away behind a puppet -chan.' Esumi thought to herself before showing a faked shocked expression at the black cloth moving and the Sasori being blown into wooden bits.

"You were hiding inside a puppet the entire time?! What the heck?! You wuss! Take off that cloth and reveal yourself. Or I'll just have to smash you up even more." Esumi finished with a giggle.

"Well done. Despite being so young you managed to defeat one of my favorite puppets. I'll admit I underestimated you before. But now I will treat you as an actual opponent." Sasori said in a much more smoother and attractive voice as he removed the black cloak over his body and revealed himself.

Esumi had a brief inner moment of fangirlism as she stared at the very beautiful and young looking Sasori. Even though she could see him all this time with her Byakugan, his face looked so much better when he wasn't hiding it away.

"Hey hey weren't you taught in school to never underestimate an enemy? I bet you're still underestimating me now. You haven't even taken out another puppet yet. You're gonna regret that ya know." Esumi said.

"While I said I wouldn't underestimate you, I didn't say I would go all out either." Sasori said as a small scroll dropped from under his Akatsuki robe into his hand.

"But this is my other favorite piece of art. The lengths I went to acquire it, makes it much more special to me." Sasori then inserted chakra into the scroll and with a poof of smoke summoned a puppet.

"Just one? Are you sure you're taking me seriously Sasori? Didn't you take down an island or something with your puppets? You can't have done that with only two puppets." Esumi said.

"I should have known you would be too young to recognize who this is. But no matter this is taking longer than I wanted it. I hate to keep people waiting."

Sasori then sent his puppet flying towards Esumi before unleashing some terrifyingly razor sharp claws from his puppet's hands and clawed towards Esumi. Esumi noticed the poison also on this puppet's claws. Esumi reconnected her staff and smashed towards the puppet's claws and soon a struggle of strength happened.

"So this one is tougher than the other one huh?! But it doesn't matter!" Esumi yelled as she steadily grew more and more ground against the puppet's claws. Sasori smirked before having his puppet's other arm suddenly split open and from some fuinjutsu seals drawn upon it, a sea of arms burst from it. Esumi looked at the sudden thousand-armed puppet and quickly retreated. The arms followed after her though like a ravenous starving giant snake.

"Haha! Kinda annoying, but fun!" Esumi shouted while laughing childishly and going through some hand signs. One of the arms managed to nick her top and slightly reveal more of her breasts.

"Lightning Style: Circus Festival!" Esumi shouted as a wild mass of yellow lightning chakra bounced, zipped, and flew towards the numerous hands.

Sasori made his puppet dodge out of the way and watched as Esumi suddenly take out a large blade and try and slash some of his puppet's arms apart. Sasori's puppet had flipped some of the wrist of the sea of hands and blew out a wave of purple gas towards Esumi. Esumi smirked as she held one of the famous seven ninja swords of the Mist.

"That's one of the blades from the Hidden Mist… How did you acquire something like that?" Sasori asked.

"I found it." Esumi responded cutely.

This blade was sitting next to two graves in some small village she passed through one time. She decided to take it because of how cool it looked, but didn't find out till later what was exactly so special about this sword. It was called the Executioner's Blade or Kubikiribōchō. She only found this out when she was attacked by ninjas from the Hidden Mist village and their hunter-nin. Although this blade's special ability to instantly recover back to peak condition by using iron from blood isn't useful here, it's still good enough to cut through some puppets.

Esumi sent a burst of chakra through one of her chakra points on her feet and swiftly escaped the incoming poison gas, but not before seeing Sasori force his puppet to shoot two ropes with kunai on the end towards Esumi. She guessed he intended to tie her up and force her to inhale some of the poison by being trapped within the poison cloud.

"Too bad!" Esumi boasted as she deflected both kunai with her sword and stood face to face with Sasori and his puppet.

"You've made the right choice in deflecting them. If you tried anything else you would've been captured and poisoned."

"I'm a genius. Don't cha know? I'm the famous Yada Esumi! The best kunoichi in the world! Like I would let myself get taken out by some lame poison."

"My poison is anything but lame. There is no known cure to my poison currently anywhere in the 5 elemental nations. Even I would have trouble creating an antidote for it."

Sasori brought his puppet closer to him before shooting a wave of kunai towards Esumi from his puppet's horde of hands. Esumi grinned before sending Quick Style/Swift release chakra throughout her body and slashing through the nearly uncountable amount of kunai. In most shinobi's eyes she would only look like a blur as she defended against the continuous onslaught on dangerous metal shower. She then stopped using the swift release chakra and returned back to her normal self.

"Not bad. But this will be over soon." Sasori commented.

"Yeah yeah cutie. Just gimme the hard stuff already, you're kinda boring me testing me like this." Esumi said suggestively.

Sasori sent his thousands of arms back towards Esumi. Esumi charged towards the wave and started to slice it apart, piece by piece. Sasori quickly made his puppet release the arm that had the heaps of hands and suddenly equipped a new hand with a saw blade attached at the end of it. Esumi hacked towards the saw blade and clashed with it, but soon stopped after seeing the previous claw swipe towards her face. She chopped it and deflected it to the side before slashing upwards with her sword, trying to cut off the arm of the puppet, but the buzzsaw hand got in Esumi's way and forced her to clash once more. The two then continued to collide multiple times in a few seconds before Sasori pulled his puppet away. Esumi grinned tauntingly when Sasori noticed the puppet's buzzsaw and claw were slashed apart and basically useless.

"This is starting to take a while. I guess I must take this a bit more seriously." Sasori said before making his puppet loosen its jaw and open its mouth.

The puppet then began to spew iron powder or iron sand also laced with poison from its mouth. Esumi saw all this with her Byakugan and was disappointed by the handsome puppet.

"Seriously..? You had to make a puppet based on the Dairy Kazekage's ninjutsu? He has normal sand and you got black sand? Aren't you like 50 or something?! How could you copy such a young boy?! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"I'm going to grind you into dust.. or better yet I'll make you a puppet as well… You aren't so bad.." Sasori said in his usual deadpan attractive voice.

"Finally coming on to me huh? Well I'll think about being your puppet if you manage to beat me first." Esumi said while posing suggestively.

"Iron Sand Scattered Shower!" Sasori yelled.

His puppet suddenly shot out speeding bullets of iron sand while some of them were also shaped into needles. Esumi's eyes slight widened at the increase of speed, but still managed to dodge in time. Sasori's made his puppet continue to fire the iron sand rapidly, forcing Esumi to run away.

Esumi started laughing as she ran and made some hand signs and shouted "Lightning Style: Electric Field!"

Yellow lightning radiated off of Esumi's body and blocked the iron sand. The iron sand soon returned back to Sasori's puppet before shaping into two different shapes. The first shape of iron sand was a three-dimensional triangle while the second one was a three-dimensional rectangle. Sasori sent both of them towards Esumi.

Esumi was planning on attacking, but felt a strange tug on her sword.

'What the..? Is that iron sand of his pulling against my sword? So it's magnetic sand huh… I guess that makes most of my weapons useless. Hmph! No problem. As if the world's greatest kunoichi can't beat some guy using dolls as weapons.'

Esumi put away her sword before taking out a regular whip and infused her chakra into it. She whipped away the triangular shaped iron sand and noticed the rectangular was above her with her Byakugan. She quickly whipped above her and stopped the incoming crashing iron sand slightly, but not enough to stop it's momentum. At the same time the other iron sand construct changed into the form of a spinning top and was spinning right towards her while the rectangle was still crashing down but slightly slower.

"This is better Sasori-chan! Whip Taijutsu: Revolving Heaven!" Esumi shouted with a smile as she flicked her whip all around herself multiple times until it looked as if she created a spinning deadly whirlwind all around her.

The incoming iron sand constructs were impacted multiple times before they broke apart into regular iron sand and fell onto the desert's floor. Esumi ended her spin with a sexy pose and blew a kiss towards Sasori.

Sasori's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and with a little respect in Esumi's prowess.

"I'm surprised I never heard of you despite how talented you are as a shinobi little girl." Sasori commented.

"Well ya know. Soon enough my name will be heard all across the nation if things all go right with "their" plans. I'll be known as the greatest kunoichi in the world soon. Or the greatest weapon mistress. Or the cutest, prettiest, and sexiest kunoichi in the world. Whichever comes first. I don't mind which." Esumi rattled on.

"Looks like I'll have to use chakra in this battle. Prepare yourself foolish kunoichi."

Sasori gathered the iron sand with his puppet and made them into the triangle and rectangle once again. But this time he interconnected the two shapes into one. Esumi then saw the puppet emit chakra out of a compartment in its chest. The Iron Sand above suddenly started to branch off each other in an irregular and uncontrollable manner. Forming a deadly iron sand branches in the sky. Esumi whistled at the impressive sight that shadowed over her and most of the area around her and Sasori.

*SHWOOOM*

The branches suddenly stretched and aimed for Esumi. Esumi quickly dodged the barely reactable attack but suffered a tear on her skirt. Another iron sand branch shot towards her and forced her to dodge once more. Although suffering another tear on the other side of her skirt, revealing her sexy alluring thighs. Esumi showed a cute savage grin before taking out shiny white lance made out of bone?! She thrusted her weapon at the incoming trident-shaped iron sand branch coming towards her and pierced through it. She quickly got on the move again as more and more iron sand branches came rapidly shooting from the sky aiming for her.

"I got this cutie from my friend's apprentice. It's not made of metal but its definitely as hard or harder than metal depending on how much chakra I pour into it." Esumi informed Sasori.

"But I'm getting a little bored of this copy of Milk boy's ninjutsu, so let's finish this part of the foreplay." Esumi said as she surged swift release chakra throughout her body and lightning chakra into her bone lance.

She threw her lance at the currently flying puppet. Sasori prepared himself after Esumi said she was going to finish this. But even with the heads up, he wasn't able to save his Third Kazekage human puppet in time from Esumi's attack. He maneuvered his puppet to dodge to the right, but as soon as Esumi's lance left her fingers it was as if it teleported and already pierced through his puppet. The lance continued to fly through the desert until it caused a split in the sand behind it. All of a sudden, a loud boom was heard near Esumi's hand. Sasori's puppet had lightning racing all over it. It then started to converge near it's chest and turned into a large electrical ball before expanding and imploding on itself.

The iron sand that was currently floating in the sky started to break apart and fall into the desert's sand once the puppet was destroyed. Esumi was confused though.

"I thought you could control the black sand. But it was your puppet controlling it? Huh? Since when could puppet's use ninjutsu?"

"It is my special puppet technique. I call it Hitokugutsu. They are puppets that are created from human corpses. Whatever special abilities these corpses had once they were alive, they can use as my puppets. But enough of that. I haven't been forced to such circumstances since I joined the Akatsuki." Sasori said before taking off his robe and revealing what was underneath.

Esumi already knew what was underneath his robe with her Byakugan, but it still looked pretty creepy to her. So she decided to block out everything that wasn't his handsome face, but this time she decided not to do so. He transformed his own body into a puppet's body. All lined up with many hidden weapons and tools. Esumi already knew Sasori's weak spot. She could've ended this match when he was still inside his first puppet. But she also wanted to give little Khael-chan over there a good teaching experience from the best known puppet user. She was deciding whether or not to end this now, because she doesn't see anymore puppets. Sasori, on the other hand, held out his palms and aimed them at Esumi.

From his palms, a tiny metal tube came out and fired a stream of hot flames towards her.

"Just normal fire? Are you kidding me? I was expecting something impressive. I'll give you one more chance Sasori-chan." Esumi said as she took out a steel shield and blocked the flames easily.

The flames split apart from the shield and went on the sides of Esumi. Esumi watched as one of the scrolls dispersed on Sasori's back before he stopped firing flames and suddenly started to blast out high pressured water blasts. Esumi was slightly sliding back, but started to step forward and run at Sasori. With a twist of the wrist, Sasori's water blast turned into a water jet cutter!

"Gah! What are you trying to do Handsome?!" Esumi shouted when she saw the change in water with her Byakugan and quickly dodged.

Although her steel shield was sliced in half, along with most of the desert floor below her. The sand started to sink and along with it was Esumi's footing.

Sasori took advantage of this and shot out his thick cable that was coiled around a pole in his stomach cavity towards the slightly unsteady Esumi. Esumi quickly took out her steel pipe, named Basher, and deflected the incoming cable that had a sharp tip at the end of it, resembling a tail somewhat. This did little to stop Sasori however, he followed along the cable and started to fly straight towards Esumi. His 10 large blades attached to poles on his hip started to spin like propellers. Esumi guessed he wanted to slice her in half with those spinning blades.

As Sasori's deadly propeller blades managed to get close to Esumi, Esumi smoothly dodged in between the pair of 5 blades and somehow smashed Sasori in the stomach area with her weapon. With a sickening crunch, she smashed Sasori into parts and pieces. His limbs, weapons, tools, and such split apart as Sasori went across the desert's sandy floor.

Normally this would be the time for celebration, because Esumi just actually broke her opponent into pieces. But actually Esumi watched with her Byakugan, as Sasori's "core" was still active. His entire source of chakra is inside that "core" of his and it's still active even after she burst his puppet body apart. She sat down on the desert's floor in an unladylike manner and looked as if she was relieved it was finally over. And just a few seconds later, Sasori started to put himself back together. With a hidden grin, Esumi continued to lie on the sand as if she doesn't even know what he's doing until he pulled out a scroll on his back and opened it along with a compartment on his chest.

Suddenly an impressive amount of puppets started to fill up the bright desert sky with cloaks of red. Along with those puppets at least more than a hundred chakra strings attached to each one of them.

"This is the technique that allowed me to bring down an entire country. Since you seem so eager to perish, allow me to help you and add you to my collection. Yada Esumi." Sasori said a bit more unhumanlike and more like an unfeeling puppet.

"You don't know how happy you just made me Sasori-chan with this jutsu of yours." Esumi said with relief in her voice.

"Enough foolish talk. This is the end."

Tears slowly fell from Esumi's eyes as she smiled at the vast number of puppets in the sky. Her face suddenly turned serious for a moment.

'Wait are those sharingan eyes in that puppet?! Oh my god! How lucky am i!? I don't have to take Itachi's or Sasuke-kun's eyes in the future. I can just take those functional two in that puppet of his. This is the greatest trip back home that I ever taken..' Esumi thought before having tears leave her face once more.

Esumi took out her Executioner's blade and her other massive sword Slashy. She held them in one hand each as she readied herself in excitement.


	70. On the Way Back Home!

Sasori controlled his 100 puppet jutsu to fly down and attack Esumi with their very diverse set of tools and skills. With a look of pure joy and excitement, Esumi went wild. She charged at the flying puppets and cut the first puppet in half who tried to claw her with a claw gauntlet. Immediately after getting rid of the first puppet out of a hundred, 3 puppets armed with poisoned weapons struck towards her back. Esumi smirked as she sliced through their weapons with her sword and eventually through the three puppets. From above her, 5 puppets hovered together. They held their hands in strange hand seals and created a bright pink light. Esumi watched all around her with her Byakugan and noticed in two other directions 5 other group of puppets doing something similar. As she sliced, slashed, and pierced through the unstopping wave of puppets. She started to get overwhelmed slightly.

'Seriously? Every single weapon in coated in that fucking poison! How the fuck did this guy get his hand on so much poison? He could drown a god damn city with all this bullshit.' Esumi thought slightly irritated.

Sasori watched as his puppets got closer and closer to ending the life of the annoyingly talented young shinobi.

'Finally. This has taken too much time, and I've nearly exhausted my entire collection. Soon she will fall.'

Unfortunately for Sasori, Esumi still had plenty more fight in her. Esumi noticed the three groups of puppets who were charging some big jutsu as she continued to slaughter more and more red cloaked puppets. The pink light in the shape of a crystal, the light blue light that was as chilly as snow, and a yellow light that was blazing hot fired towards her. The three jutsus zoomed towards the suddenly alone Esumi.

"You dirty handsome bastard… You're really trying to excite me aren't you?" Esumi said with a suggestive smile.

"Release."

Esumi completely released her gravity seal and disappeared from her previous location as the combination jutsu crashed where she was last seen. In a beautiful display of ice, crystals, and scorching hot balls of fire erupted upwards. Affecting the nearby sand at the attack site. Freezing it, crystalizing it, and causing it to turn into glass. Sasori extended his view to all of his flying puppets and tried to find Esumi. Esumi however was in a state of ecstasy and freedom. She sliced and slashed all the remaining puppets, except the puppet with the sharingan in just a few seconds.

'I don't get it. How could she be so strong…? It makes no sense.. A little girl like her shouldn't be able to possess such strength.' Sasori thought to himself.

Suddenly Esumi appeared in front of Sasori and with a few quick slashes, tore his puppet body apart and grabbed his core.

"Oh you had another scroll left huh? I guess I can give this to Khael. All these beautiful weapons left behind. Since you gave me such a fun time, I guess I can spare your life. Your doll skills would be appreciated in the village." Esumi said as she attached a Crown of Servitude to Sasori's core and shoved it into a random puppet.

"Sasori of the Red Sand, you are now owned by Yada Esumi and Nine Sho. You will follow our orders without hesitation. Every order we give you, you will accomplish to the greatest of your abilities. You will never have thoughts of betrayal or thoughts of going against anyone allied with the Battle Empire. You will never attempt to ally yourself secretly with anyone without first telling me, Amai Jabie, or Aomatsuna Hakuseki. And you will never attempt to betray me or anyone allied with the Battle Empire. My first order for you is to follow me."

Esumi grabbed the perfectly unharmed sharingan puppet. She disappeared and swept up the battlefield to collect all the unbroken weapons from Sasori's destroyed puppets. With a greedy grin on her face, she reattached her gravity seal and started to walk away with Sasori lifelessly walking behind her.

'I truly have become a puppet now.. No free will of my own. Controlled by the will of this little girl. But isn't this what I've always wanted? To become a true piece of beautiful art? Will Yada Esumi be able to transform me into the type of piece that I've always dreamed of..? Everlasting and remaining far into the future?' Sasori thought to himself as he walked behind Esumi and an even smaller girl who appeared from under the sand suddenly draped in a black cloak.

She had the look of a disinterest. As if she was a higher than all and had no interest in anyone below her. He was thinking about killing her until suddenly he didn't feel like it at all. He felt like this person was someone he absolutely couldn't go against or even think about going against.

'It must be that strange device she put in my core..'

"Say hello to your puppet sensei Khael-chan. He's going to be teaching you all he knows about puppetry and after that he will become a soldier for our empire. Jabie will pick what he's going to do after that though." Esumi said as she stuck her fingers inside the puppet's eye socket and removed them.

The eyes returned back into normal eyes with black pupils. She put them away for later when she met up with Jabie. He should figure out something better than her just stuffing one of these eyes down her socket.

"Thank you Esumi." Khael said with a bored voice while also looking downward towards the sand.

Esumi suddenly hugged Khael and surprised her. All of a sudden, a bone shot out from under her cloak and pierced Esumi through the stomach. Esumi however didn't react how Khael thought she would react. Instead of immediately letting her go and staring at her like a monster, like what she was used to, Esumi laughed while continuing to hug her. Khael quickly returned the bone back inside her and felt immensely guilty for stabbing Esumi. Esumi saw that Khael was nearly about to cry from her mistake.

"It's okay little Khael. I know you didn't mean to and look at this." Esumi said without a change in her voice.

The previous hole inside Esumi was slowly regenerating until soon it was as if the injury never happened. Esumi gave Khael a thumbs up and a smile. Khael wiped the tears that almost dropped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I still.. I still don't have control over it yet…" Khael said sadly.

"It's fine. Take your time, and next time make sure to use that on your enemies." Esumi giggled

"Yada Esumi." Sasori suddenly said.

Esumi and Khael turned to look at Sasori.

"I wouldn't normally do this. But as respect for you as a fighter, I will tell you something. Go to Tenchi Bridge in the Hidden Grass Village ten days from now at noon. One of Orochimaru's henchmen is a spy of mine. I was suppose to meet up with him there." Sasori explained.

"What makes you think I care about Orochimaru Sasori-chan?" Esumi said with hidden interest.

"I don't think that. I am simply telling you this in case you wish to act on it." Sasori replied.

"Hmm.. I see. Well don't worry I'll be finding out more info from you Sasori-chan."

A little bit farther away Esumi saw a large round figure with a figure slung over his shoulder and a young boy walking on his side drawing on some scroll. Esumi waved excitedly while the plump figure face palmed. Eventually Esumi, Khael, and Sasori met up with the three people.

"So my device could work on his "core". That's great news." Jabie stated as he stared Sasori all over before returning his eyes back to Esumi.

"Hehe. I have no idea it would work either. I just shoved it on the core, and it worked. If it didn't, I would've had to kill him since torture wouldn't work on someone who doesn't feel pain. He also doesn't look like the squealing type." Esumi said.

"I suppose we are quite lucky. We captured two members of the Akatsuki and allied them with us. Increasing our village's power even more. I'll create a clone that will take these two back to our village. Once I analyze all their capabilities and possible future capabilities, I will decide best where they are needed for the village." Jabie stated as he created a water clone.

The water clone created a rideable tidal wave that floated in the air and had the unconscious Deidara and the somewhat curious and angry Sasori hop on before taking off in the sky towards their village. The gang then saw Broly and Fu appear in the sky above them.

"Come on." Broly said.

Jabie, Esumi, Khael, and Sho all jumped onto Broly's earth cloud jutsu and flew towards Konoha. But elsewhere 7 mysterious figures were discussing about our little gang after 2 days of their victory against Sasori and Deidara.

*AT A MYSTERIOUS HIDEOUT*

"Deidara and Sasori are missing. After they were sent to capture the first Jinchūriki, they were intercepted by someone else and either died or were captured. I doubt either of them would betray us." A voice said.

"After inspecting numerous areas around the Hidden Sand Village, I found two areas of interest. One area was littered in explosions and frozen sand. The other one was covered in Sasori's puppets cut into pieces. They were both engaged in combat with two unknown combatants or a group of similar ninja. But after searching for a clue, I managed to see a group of shinobi that has gotten in our way before in the past." Another voice said.

"Is it "them"?" The first voice asked.

"Yes. Them."

"Those little brats? I wonder how have they been since the last time we've seen them.." A sadistic type of voice said.

"Probably become even more monstrous." A handsome attractive voice said.

"Regardless. They are interfering with my plans. If any hint of them or anyone associated with their group affects our plans we will take them out. For now. Continue capturing the Jinchūriki. The one-tailed and nine-tailed are on hold for now."

"I knew we should've invited those little monsters Itachi." The sadistic voice said before the group of 7 ninja faded out.

*IN KONOHA PRIOR TO BROLY'S GROUP ARRIVAL*

Leaves were gently floating through the air of a training ground. The wind softly blew. A lone butterfly was fluttering through the training ground until suddenly.

*BOOOOOOM*

*CRASH*

5 shinobi appeared in the once peaceful and serene training ground. One ninja wore a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a bowl-cut hairstyle. A somewhat familiar plump figure landed a few feet away from the green ninja and the copies of the plump child.

"Lee. They're just clones, quit holding back and use them to train to your full potential. I haven't spent all these years training you, just so you could disappoint me. Decimate your enemies and prove that I haven't wasted my time teaching you." The fat child said in a childish intellectual manner.

"I won't let you down Amai Sensei!" Lee shouted determinedly.

Lee dashed into the middle of his sensei's water clones which had only 1/10 of his sensei's power. Lee did a straight punch that almost punched a hole through the first clone. The first clone dodged Lee's attack and grabbed his wrist. He was about to break it, but Lee managed to headbutt the water clone and dispel it. The other clones took advantage of Lee's brief moment of capture and attacked together. Lee sensed the incoming clones and shouted.

"Leaf Tornado!"

After headbutting the first water clone, Lee moved forward with the momentum of it and got into a handstand. He then spun around quickly kicking the water clones away. None of them were dispelled though. The 3 remaining water clones started to weave through 3 different hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Gauntlet Jutsu." One of the Jabie clones said as water turned into a large gauntlet around his fists.

"Water Style: Ranged Configuration." The second water clone said as he created a bow and arrow out of water chakra.

"Aphotic Zone." The last Jabie clone said as he casted Lee into a genjutsu that rendered him effectively blind.

Despite all these odds, Lee just smiled before suddenly hearing a sound behind him. He swayed in the opposite direction of the attack and swiftly kicked.

*WATER FALLING TO THE GROUND*

Another sound was heard. Lee quickly jumped away before hearing the sound of something penetrating through the ground where he just was. He heard more and more projectiles being fired towards him. He quickly dashed towards the origin of the sound while dodging the incoming fired projectiles. He attacked with an uppercut from below, but quickly realized one of the clones managed to block his attack and grab his fist before he could reach the ranged opponent. Lee realized he was in quite a predicament as he heard another projectile being prepared.

It was as if everything was in slow motion for Lee. His thoughts were moving a mile a minute.

'Got it.' Lee made up his next plan of action.

Lee punched the wrist of the water clone and forced him to release his hand. The clone grabbed his wrist in pain. He angrily started charging towards Lee to grab him. With a hidden grin, Lee reappeared under the clone and grabbed him around the waist. Although he could barely reach all the way around the clone, he suddenly hopped in the air and with a destructive landing smashed the water clone into pieces of water. The ranged water clone was the only thing that was left, and it fired attacks after attacks at the now unblinded Lee. Lee took out some nunchucks and either deflected the arrows or smashed them into droplets. He dashed towards the bow user and with a flick of his weapon smashed the clone's chin upward and into flying driplets.

"You didn't take damage, so that's good enough for a warm up. Follow me for your true test. The other two will be coming along as well." The 12-year-old looking Jabie said as he started to walk towards the village's entrance.

"What's going on sensei?" Lee asked.

"Do you know why I've been training you and the other two for these past three years specifically? Not including the academy students." Jabie asked.

"You said that you made a promise to the Hokage to train the genin and academy students." Lee said.

"That's true. But why did I take a specific interest in you and those other two? As in why did I train you three personally but only gave instructions and information for the others?"

"Well… I don't know Amai sensei! The three of us are very different and I don't think there is anything special about us."

"The truth is Lee, the reason why I chose you three is because there was something about you three that sparked my interest."

"What do you mean?"

Sadly for Lee, the young Jabie did not answer his question as they continued to walk towards the village entrance.

*IN THE HOKAGE TOWER*

"That tailed brat wasn't wrong… Our genin and academy students have had an increase in power ever since Jabie took part in their training." Tsunade said.

"It was hard getting the jonin to agree letting a chunin take part in training of their students. The academy teachers didn't mind so much thanks to Jabie holding teaching classes after their class and not interrupting during it." Shizune spoke.

"Either our jonin were really slacking on their student's training or Jabie is a far better teacher than most of our trained ninjas. How could a 12-year-old boy know how to teach well enough to surpass the teachings of combat veterans who have a greater experience than he could ever have?"

"I.. I don't know Lady Tsunade.. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Well enough about the kid. Aomatsuna stood true to his promise three years ago and that's all that matters. Jiraiya and Naruto should be returning soon. Bring Sakura to my office. Let's go welcome them." Tsunade said with a smile.

*IN A SECRET LOCATION IN KONOHA*

"It seems those three weren't a threat to Konoha after all…" A mysterious elderly voice spoke to his kneeling henchmen.

"The child known as Jabie has continued to strengthen Konoha's forces despite having no allies of his own to rely upon." A henchman stated.

"How has the experiment turned out?" The elderly man asked.

"Many have failed upon taking in the blood of the child. Even more have died after trying to implant the dna of the boy inside the test subjects. Only five out of the hundreds managed to successfully merge with the blood."

"I knew that child was no simple boy. The agents I sent after him always never returned or came back in critical conditions. When will he be sending the child? I need to begin their training immediately."

"Orochimaru said an associate of his will deliver the child 200 miles away from Konoha in this location today." The henchman stated as he pulled out a map to show to his lord.

"Good. Make sure this information doesn't leave here and collect the experiment without any difficulties. If anyone manages to spot you all during the operation, silence them." The elderly man said with a pressuring killing intent.

"Understood my Lord." The henchman disappeared to gather reinforcements.

"That child's strange kekkei genkai will be mine to protect Konoha in the right way…"


	71. Trip Down Memory Leaf!

"Hey there it is!" Esumi shouted as the gang started to descend and reach the entrance of the village.

They noticed a few figures waiting for them.

"Who knew we were coming back today?" Esumi asked confused.

"No one except one person." Jabie said bracing himself.

"Let's find out." Broly said as they reached the entrance.

In front of the gang were Shino, Hinata, Lee, Tsunade, Sakura, and Jabie's 12 year old clone. Broly's eye brows raised at the fact that Jabie's clone hasn't aged a day since he left and the fact that it lasted three years without dispelling once somehow. Impossible.

'Impossible… How could that brat look basically the same as he did three years ago?! Does he not age? Is it a transformation jutsu that works permanently like mine? Or could it be.. His kekkei genkai?!' Tsunade thought to herself.

'How does he look exactly how he did when he left the hokage's office all those years ago?' Sakura asked.

'Wow Yada-san, has become quite beautiful over the past three years.' Lee thought to himself.

"Aomatsuna. Nice seeing you again… Even though you soon left the village right after I came into office." Tsunade said as if still holding a grudge.

"Tsunade." Broly replied.

She sighed at his lack of response. "Are you planning to return to the village?" She asked.

"For now, yes." Broly said, causing Tsunade to let out a breathe in relief at the increase in strength her village just received.

Broly looked at the water clone.

"Get Ready Jabie." Broly said before both of the Jabie's shivered at his tone and suddenly the sound of leaking water was heard.

The welcoming group made shocked reactions and Sakura screamed when they noticed Broly's hand inside Jabie's chest.

"Calm down you little babies. That was just the water clone." Esumi said.

"Why did you do that?! I still had uses for him!" Tsunade shouted.

Broly looked at the Lady Hokage and simply turned his head instead of replying. After dispelling the water clone, Jabie grabbed his head as three years of memories assaulted his brain. With a quick poke to the forehead, and a shining bright white light he was as good as new.

"Danzo…." Jabie muttered for everyone to hear.

"What about him Jabie?" Tsunade asked interested.

"Nothing. I just didn't know his name before I left." Jabie lied.

Esumi and Broly must have noticed his lie because they both looked at him in a certain way.

"How did you know we were returning today?" Broly asked.

"We didn't. We were waiting for Naruto and Lord Jiraiya." Sakura answered.

"Oooh so it's just a coincidence! Haha well see ya Tsunade! We got places to be and things to do." Esumi said as she and the rest of the gang started to walk inside the village's entrance.

"Hinata, Shino, Lee follow along with us. You're test will be later and afterwards I'll try and get you guys to be recommended as Jonin by the Hokage. You three are already as strong as or stronger than some of the jonin inside the village. All I need to do is confirm a few concerns of mine." Jabie told the three.

"Hai Amai sensei!" The three said with Lee being the loudest and most heard.

"I'm going to see Mom. Khael follow along with me. Jabie, I'll be there when I'm done." Broly said as he walked to the very reminiscent orphanage with his new Protégé.

"I'm going to take Sho-kun and take a little trip down memory lane around the village. Tell Auntie, I said hi Suna." Esumi said before skipping off with Sho behind.

"It seems the rest of my friends have left. Let's go get reacquainted with each other over some food. I'm sure you guys are curious about my adventures over the past three years." Jabie said as he brought his little apprentices along.

"Amai sensei. Am I really strong enough to become a jonin? It's only been three years since we started training under you.. How can you tell?" Hinata asked.

"I've fought many jonin and escaped many jonin after leaving the village. I can tell at this point who is genin-worthy to jonin-worthy." Jabie said.

"Wow Amai-sensei how did you manage to escape from a jonin when you were just a chunin after leaving?" Lee asked.

"Ninja rank does not equal strength Lee. An academy student could be stronger than a chunin if talented enough."

"Talented huh…" Lee dragged.

"Don't worry Lee. With my teachings, talent is nothing but a word or a future benchmark for my students. I use to have nothing special about me when I was younger. I just read a lot. I also was bullied when I was younger as well. But the thing is. I read about things that could make me stronger or a better ninja. I read about poisons, chakra, weapons, fighting styles, medicines, and anything else that could make me strong enough to enjoy my passions and not be bullied. With time I became strong enough to do that, and I'm currently doing that."

"What are your passions sensei?" Shino asked.

"I'll tell you about it when we start eating." Jabie said as they walked into a restaurant.

*WITH BROLY AND KHAEL*

"I thought you were an orphan sensei." Khael said with an uninterested tone.

"I am. I was adopted by her. She is not my birth mother despite being with me since my birth." Broly told her.

"Oh."

Broly and Khael reached the orphanage and Broly knocked on the door. It took a few seconds before three little kids and a foolish weak looking man appeared at the door.

"Hey it's a big kid!" One of the kids said with a big dumb smile on his face

"Why do I have to wear a shirt but you don't?" a second child who had snot running slightly down his nose asked.

"You're pretty big sis!" The girl said with a shine in her eyes.

"Enough kids. Get back inside you're bothering the guests." The brown-haired man said.

"Who at the door dear?" A familiar voice asked.

'Dear…?' Broly thought to himself before slowly looking the man in the eyes.

"Its two kids…" The man suddenly found his throat caught in itself as he felt a heavy pressure grating down on his entire body.

From behind him, a round bellied gorgeous woman with long brown hair hugged him.

"Well what do they… want…." The woman suddenly found herself unable to continued as she stared at the young boy outside the door with a slightly taller girl that looked similar to the boy in demeanor.

"Suna…. Is it really you…?" The woman asked.

"Mom. I'm back." Broly said before locking eyes with his mother and her… stomach...

Broly started to feel things he wasn't used to feeling.

'Did this weak-looking bug impregnate his mother…? Why didn't she tell me about it? Who is he? I feel like crushing him…'

Broly then was hugged all of a sudden by Akira and her belly. He hugged back before she kissed his forehead multiple times and let him go.

"What the hell have you been eating Suna?! You haven't grown since the last time I've seen you! I'm going to fix you up something right now. Stay here with your little friend." Akira said.

Broly grabbed her hand.

"This is normal. I will be growing very rapidly over the next few years. My kekkei genkai is the cause of it." Broly explained.

"Oh. Thank goodness. I don't know how you would be able to get a wife if you looked like a child your entire life. But speaking of that.. Could you stop scaring my boyfriend? He doesn't shake like that normally and his skin color isn't purple!" Akira said, forcing Broly to stop projecting his killing intent onto Akira's boyfriend.

"My boyfriend's name is Jhin. This is my son Aomatsuna. But I call him Suna cause it's cuter.

Akira's boyfriend took rapid gulps of air as he held his throat. He was sweating all over as he terrifyingly looked at Broly. The feeling he got from the dangerous kid was to flee and to never come back. But he looked at Akira, who had a strange look in her eyes as if asking what will you do? Will you truly run away… or will you stay.. After taking one last deep breath, he straightened his back and stared at Broly with no intention of leaving.

Broly grinned before blasting one last wave of killing intent towards him and forcing him to fall flat on his butt. Although he never turned his eyes away.

'Hmph. Not too bad for a weak human. He has something at least.'

"Enough bullying my boyfriend Suna. Come in! Along with your little friend." Akira said as she brought Broly and Khael inside before they all got situated inside a room.

"So, who is she?" Akira asked.

"She's my apprentice. I'm teaching her to become stronger. Her name is Khael." Broly said.

"Well hello Khael-chan. I see you're matching your "sensei" with the same eyepatch and all. You two look very cute."

"Hello." Khael responded in a lackluster voice and slightly red cheeks.

"Hehe. You're just like Suna. Same tone of voice. Same reactions. I don't know how you two are ever going to get into a relationship with someone if you keep acting this way."

Khael's face turned red.

"I'll be fine Mother. Is that his?" Broly asked as he pointed to her stomach. Akira nodded and her boyfriend felt a terrible premonition incoming. His body instinctively shivered as he looked towards the boy.

"Despite how spineless and weak he seems, he isn't completely bug-like." Broly said.

"You hear that honey? That means he approves!" Akira said.

"Yay…." Akira's boyfriend responded.

'Approves my behind.. It feels like he wants to wrench my bones into a pretzel!'

"I'll go get some snacks to celebrate!" Akira said with a big smile.

"No! No. Let me.. Please." Akira's boyfriend said as he clumsily ran out of the room.

"Tch." Broly audibly let out.

Akira just giggled while Khael looked on in interest at this new side of her master that she's seeing for the first time.

"I don't understand why it makes me angry but, since you're happy Mother. I'll let it slide." Broly said.

"Awh. Don't worry sweetie. No one is going to take your mother away from you. I'll always be there for you Suna." Akira said with a hug.

Broly's tail unconsciously wrapped around her leg. He looked away from Akira's face after she said that.

"Whose worried about something so foolish?" Broly muttered.

"Well sweetie tell me what you were up to. Unless you can't since it was a secret ninja mission."

"I have been creating my own village with Jabie and Esumi."

For some reason Akira started to burst out laughing for a couple of seconds before seeing the serious look in Broly's eyes.

"Seriously?"

Broly nodded.

"Why would you build another village when you already have this one?"

"Konoha isn't what I consider the perfect place to begin my takeover. Soon I will take you over there Mom. But I still have quite a few things to accomplish before I head back. So for now I'm staying here in Konoha."

"Takeover? Haha what are you planning you little bully?" Akira said while giggling.

It was at this moment Jhin returned back with chocolate chip cookies.

"I intend to take over all of the nations. With the help of my family and fri..allies." Broly managed to say.

Jhin dropped the pan full of the delectable looking snacks. He tried to catch the pan after being shocked by Broly's words, but realized that the pan was floating mid-air! Khael shot out a chakra thread that Akira and Jhin couldn't see and was holding up the tray.

"I saved them." Khael said while looking into Jhin's eyes.

Jhin saw the haughty look on her face when she said that. She was making fun of him. Saying that he is a clumsy worthless piece of garbage that can't even hold a tray of cookies. With a depressing sigh, he reclaimed the cookies and sat them down.

Akira's eyes shined a fierce light and nearly blinded Khael and Broly.

"Friends!? You finally made friends outside of your brother and sister?!" Akira shouted.

Broly put his hand up to block the light while Khael was rubbing her eyes frantically.

"Allies. Not friends. But yes I have."

"My little Suna is growing up so fast! I'm so proud of you sweetie! Hehe if you manage to bring home a little girlfriend I'll be even more proud of you." Akira teased.

"Mom. Would you leave this place to come live in my village?"

"Hm… I don't know sweetie… I'll have to think about it. I never thought about leaving the village before."

"Okay. We will be leaving for now Mom. It was… nice seeing you again…" Broly muttered.

"Goodbye Suna! I love you too! Goodbye Khael-chan. Make sure to show off your cute side more for the boys!" Akira shouted as Broly and a red-faced Khael left the orphanage eating cookies.

"Let's go find Jabie. I need to see where you are at." Broly said with Khael trailing behind him.

*WITH ESUMI AND SHO*

"Ahh such good memories about this place.." Esumi said.

"I'm surprised you grew up in such a normal village master.. The people are nice and friendly. It looks beautiful. And I haven't gotten mugged yet by anyone." Sho said with genuine surprise.

Esumi punched Sho on top of the head.

"Quit disrespecting your master you plain-looking brat."

Sho rubbed his hurting head as he and his master ran into two people. A blonde and a black-haired pony-tailed guy.

"Hey you two! I'm back!" Esumi said as she wrapped her arms around the two from behind.

The blonde nearly attacked Esumi while the black haired just sighed.

"Yada Esumi…." Temari says as if that name was a terrible curse.

"Shika-Baby and Tem-Tem! Yup it's really me. Did you two miss me?" Esumi asks.

"Oh no.." Shikamaru responds as if he could see an incoming storm coming. Literally..

"Yada Esumi. Fight me!" Temari shouted while brandishing her fan.

"Sure!" Esumi responded instantly and with her usual uppity voice.

"How troublesome… Temari don't we have to discuss more about the upcoming chunin exams..?" Shikamaru said trying to defuse the situation.

"It'll only take a second. Shikamaru." Temari said with a smirk.

"I don't think outsiders can cause havoc inside villages outside their own. Maybe you should wait until we're somewhere not in the village for this spar." Sho said.

"Yeah.. what the kid said. You can always fight her at another time Temari, but we really should get started on our work." Shikamaru agreed.

"Tch! Fine. Next time Yada Esumi." Temari spat as she and Shikamaru walked away.

"You even have enemies inside your village!" Sho yelled in disbelief.

"Nah. That's crazy. Temari just has a hot head. That might get her killed one day if she isn't careful haha. Ninjas should always be in control of their emotions Sho. Never forget that."

"Yeah yeah." Sho waved her off.

He received another knock on the head.

"You're gonna learn to stop disrespecting me. But anyway. We're going to find my old master! I haven't seen her in so long. I wonder how she's doing." Esumi said as she headed towards the dango shop with Sho.

"I'm sure your master is just as nutty as you…" Sho muttered under his breath.

Esumi and Sho arrived at the location but the only thing that was there was an abandoned building. Esumi looked around and decided to ask a random person on the street.

"Hey buddy, do you know what happened to this dango shop that used to be here?" She asked the random spiky haired tall blonde on the street.

"No. Sorry. I just came back to the village myself haha." A familiar voice resonated in Esumi's ears.

"Naruto?"

"Beautiful woman? I mean Esumi?! Is that you?! You look completely different!" Naruto shouted.

"Aha Naruto you don't look any different at all. You just grew taller."

"I changed way more than that! You're just too lazy to care." Naruto said.

"Yeah yeah anyway get outta my way. I need to find where Anko is." Esumi said.

"Anko is gone on a mission." Sho told her.

"And how in the hell did you find that out my cute apprentice?" Esumi asked.

"I made some ink bugs and had them scout around the village earlier." Sho revealed.

"Smart. Good boy. I guess that's all I really had to check on.. So let's go find Jabie." Esumi said as she patted Sho's head as a reward.

"I'm not a child.." Sho muttered.

"When you start growing some hair down there then maybe I'll stop." Esumi teased.

Sho's face redden as refused to look at Esumi and continued to walk along with her.

*WITH JABIE AND HIS STUDENTS*

"They should be here right about now…" Jabie said as Aomatsuna, Khael, Esumi, Sho, and Fu arrived.

"Neat. Alright. Lee, Hinata, and Shino. I planned to have you spar with these three, but then I realized that there was a power difference between you all. So instead of that I'll have you three battle with me later and then we'll go and try to get you guys promoted to jonin." Jabie explained.

"But for you three Fu, Sho, and Khael-chan are going to be entered into the joint chunin exams by Konoha and Sunagakure. You'll be entering in as shinobi from our village." Esumi said.

"Your village?" Shino questioned.

"Yes Shino. But anyway here are your forehead protectors." Esumi handed the three of them a forehead protector that had the kanji for Demon etched into it.

Khael put hers around her neck. Sho put his on around his forehead, the regular way. Fu put hers around her right arm.

"What do you mean you have a village Esumi!?" Lee shouted.

"Just because you guys can't do things doesn't mean I can't. Don't you know who I am? I am Yada Esumi! The greatest kunoichi in all of the 5 elemental nations!" Esumi boasted.

"How did you make a village in only three years?" Hinata asked.

"I'll tell ya if you can beat me." Esumi said with a taunting grin.

"I won't hold back." Hinata said as she got into her clan's taijutsu stance.

"No. Cut it out Esumi." Jabie said.

"Blehhhh" Was the response Jabie received along with a silly face.

"Hinata, Lee, Shino we'll conduct the battle tomorrow. You can think of a strategy and all the tools you might need in the battle. Disperse."

"Hai Sensei!" They responded and quickly left together.

"Alright. Now that those little jumpstarts are gone. How long is it going to take to merge those sharingan eyes together into one even better one for meee?" Esumi asked as she got close to Jabie.

"Probably once we go out to meet up with Sasori's spy. The similarities between the Byakugan and the Sharingan are strangely not few. From what my clones managed to discover, but since I already handled many Byakugan eyes it shouldn't be a problem to create a new improved sharingan in a few days."

"I'm not going after Orochimaru. You should be enough to handle him yourself Esumi. I'm going to look for the Three-tailed. Jabie if you catch any news of any Akatsuki members go after them yourself or tell me." Broly said.

"Why are we going after the Akatsuki? They're just some ninja group. Even though they are strong, I don't see how they need this much attention." Jabie asked.

"Besides them and the 5 elemental nations, I don't see any other forces capable of stopping us. Taking them down will be easier than going against an entire nation. For now." Broly responded.

"But what about the Jinchūriki and their tailed beasts? Are they just to lure the Akatsuki to us? And if so why do we need to go after the Akatsuki if we can just lure them to our village and build a trap for them? And I don't believe that we're strong enough to take on a nation unless we build up our village and hire lots and lots of mercenary."

Broly suddenly laughed.

"Good! Good job Jabie! Instead of chasing some rats. Why not bring the rats to us!? Change of plans. Ignore the Akatsuki and continue to hunt the tailed beasts and their holders. We'll hold them at our village and call out to the Akatsuki. Forcing them to fight us… and if we're lucky they'll attack together." Broly said with a grin.

"Then why did we need to come to Konoha if all we need to do is get the tailed beasts?" Esumi questioned.

"We didn't need to after all!" Broly exclaimed.

"So starting right now we're going after the tailed beasts?" Esumi asked.

"Correct Esumi. We know the location of Naruto and Gaara so we'll put them on hold for now. My clones will investigate for the rest of the Jinchūriki. We have Fu and the Two-tailed Jinchūriki. So if my clones receive any information about one of them I'll let you guys know." Jabie said.

"Esumi. If for some reason you can't defeat Orochimaru, tell the mini-clone inside you to disperse and I'll know what's happening." Jabie said.

"Hey hey are you doubting my strength as the greatest kunoichi in the world? I'll be able to kill Orochimaru without a problem."

"Just in case you know. Not saying you will need it, but a safety precaution. You are going up against one of the Legendary Sannin. There is no such thing as too much caution against them."

"To state our current goals again.. Fu, Khael, and Sho you will enter the chunin exams and gain as much attention for the village as possible. You are free to choose which way you want to do that. Jabie you will be with me in searching and capturing the Jinchūriki. Esumi as you prepare for your battle with Orochimaru, you will also keep an eye on them. Once your finished with your battle with Orochimaru then you will hunt the remaining Jinchūriki with us." Broly stated.

"Can you bring Sasori over here? I might need him." Esumi asked Jabie.

"Yeah I'll get on it."

"Oh. Esumi I might have a surprise for you before you go on your journey, but I'm not entirely sure yet. I don't know how skilled he is."

"What do you mean Jabie?" Broly asked.

"I'm planning to kill a certain person in Konoha. I don't know how it will turn out in the end, so I'm not placing all my bets on getting his possessions."

"Why?" Esumi asked.

"His body will accelerate my research. He has multiple very interesting things inside his body that will be of great use to me and us."

"Unless you can take him out in one move, don't plan on doing it inside the village." Broly warned.

"Don't worry Suna. I'm not so foolish." Jabie said.


	72. Gathering Even More Power!

*A WEEK AND SOME DAYS LATER*

Broly was standing in front of a lake with his tail hanging freely in the wind. With his Byakugan activated, he saw the Three-Tails slumbering at the bottom of this lake. Broly was currently thinking about how he was going to transfer this beast to his village. He didn't see any sort of organs or a chakra pathway system inside the beast. From what he could see it was entirely made of chakra. Broly found the location of this tailed beast thanks to Jabie's disguised clones gathering information. He planned on visiting the Four-Tails Jinchūriki after this one. He was excited about facing him. He is a well-known powerful shinobi. Broly's palm starting to glow a lime green color before forming a small green orb above it. Broly lightly tossed the ball inside the lake. As soon as it left his palm it started to flicker on and off. It started to speed up in intensity of flickering as it sunk down into the lake.

The previous peaceful and serene like scenery suddenly descended into chaos as the lake exploded from underneath. A massive amount of rushing water rose high in the sky. The water rose so high it eclipsed over Broly and the surrounding forest behind him. As if it was a rushing furious dragon, the water crashed down back into the sea. An enormous figure rose to the surface of the water glaring at Broly. The creature looked unharmed, but Broly's Byakugan saw the drop in chakra levels from the beast.

The large spiky turtle opened it's mouth and shot two huge water balls towards Broly. Broly smirked as he was impacted by the ninjutsu of the Three-Tailed. He held out his palm and was slightly pushed back as he forced the two from blasting him out of the forest. He held the balls in front of him and with a loud

*BANG*

And a flash of green, the huge water jutsu was sent flying back at the Three-Tails who curled up into a spiky ball. The attack impacted the giant spiked turtle and only splashed upon it's shell. The tailed beast uncurled itself from it's shell and looked for its attacker. It noticed the small human trying to harm it was missing and suddenly felt something heading towards it. It quickly tried to curl up into a ball once more, but Broly was faster. With his hand coated in blue chakra and seven black hoops floating behind him, he grabbed the head of the tailed beast and had his seven hoops attach themselves to the three tails and the four legs of the beasts. The giant turtle immediately tried to retaliate and free itself from the human child, but realized that the child was sucking its chakra along with those strange circle things he created! It struggled and roared while using the remaining chakra to free itself.

"Release." Broly stated as his grip on the beast increased over tenfold and forced it to remain still as he drained it's chakra dry.

The Three-Tail's struggle quickly died down after Broly released his fuinjutsu seal and soon the beast was unconscious when Broly's previously black chakra rings turned bright green and he sucked most if not all of the beasts chakra.

*POOF*

With a large puff of smoke, the Three-Tails suddenly transformed into a much smaller version of itself as it slept in Broly's hand. The chakra rings stopped sucking up the beast's chakra as they shrunk down to fit the beast's new size.

"This thing better be able to transform back.." Broly muttered before coating himself in wind chakra and flying towards his village.

As Broly was flying to his village, he noticed a small a group of shinobi facing off against two other shinobi. He couldn't see from so far up, so he activated his eye and saw a very pleasant surprise. It was two Akatsuki members. From the info they got from Deidara and Sasori, those two were Hidan and Kakuzu. Two immortals would be very useful for his village. If he could have his slaves and people benefit from their immortality then he could have even more choices in taking over this planet.

'Interesting! Good! This planet has so many powerful abilities despite how weak it is. I haven't even left this planet yet. I'm sure there is much more to explore throughout the galaxy…'

Broly watched as Hidan pulled out a necklace and started to mutter something. Kakuzu looked annoyed while he did this. After doing that strange action in front of enemy ninja, Hidan extended his scythe and caught one of the enemy shinobi off guard. He slashed his cheek and made his scythe return with the long metal cable attached to it. Black threads filled with chakra extended from Kakuzu's wrist and started to choke the remaining four shinobi. Hidan licked the blood on his scythe from his attack and created some strange symbol in the ground with his blood and suddenly his skin color changed. He had dark black skin and white bone-like markings.

"The Ritual is complete…"

Kakuzu finished up with his enemies by strangulation and carried their bodies behind him for some reason. Hidan pulled out a retractable spear and stabbed himself in the thigh. The shinobi he sliced earlier on the cheek after a few seconds grabbed his thigh and started to shout in pain. Hidan with his face in glee started to stab himself multiple times over while laughing maniacally. The shinobi started to spew blood from his mouth and leak blood from the same places Hidan stabbed himself in.

'I see.. So that strange circle and licking the blood of his enemies links his injuries towards his opponents. Kakuzu has 5 separate hearts and his body is filled with those black threads filled with chakra. Capturing them all along with this tailed beast should be fun. But not easy.' Broly thought to himself before smiling.

He created a clone and gave it the beast. The clone then flew away towards Broly's village as he stayed hovering above the two Akatsuki members who no doubt were after the Three-Tails. Broly slowly floated downward from the sky towards the two Akatsuki members. Broly saw Kakuzu sense him, but his partner was blissfully unaware as he stabbed the last shinobi one more times finally putting him out of his misery.

"Hm another bounty just walked into my hands.. And it's one of the nuisances that's been bothering our group." Kakuzu said nonchalantly.

"This kid has a bounty? Impossible. It still looks like he still wears diapers!" Hidan remarked.

"He's one of the kids that's suspected of defeating Sasori and Deidara."

"Well. Lord Jashin doesn't discriminate with his sacrifices. Blame your own luck kid." Hidan said before taking out an accessory and muttering a prayer.

"You two will become mine. Your immortality with be a great boon for my village. If you resist it will only make this even better."

The two ignored the ramblings of Broly as they suddenly started arguing about who should get Broly first. Kakuzu wanted Broly for the 20 million ryo on his head, and Hidan wanted Broly for his sacrifice to Lord Jashin.

"If you won't come to me, I'll make it easier on you." Broly said.

Broly landed on the ground and then disappeared from the sights of the two Akatsuki members.

"What the?!" Hidan shouted.

Broly kneed Hidan in the face and launched him far away and into the lake he just came from. Kakuzu's arm detached and shot towards Broly's throat while he was still recovering from his attack against Hidan. Broly smacked the incoming hand away with his tail and with a brief explosion from his back, he shot towards Kakuzu who had only one arm currently. Broly saw Kakuzu covered his skin in earth chakra and turn his skin darker. He only smiled as he briefly turned Super Saiyan and stored explosive chakra in his hand. Similar to the famous technique of a certain female hokage. Kakuzu kicked towards the incoming saiyan and clashed with his fist briefly.

*BOOM*

With a green flash of light, a massive explosion occurred when Broly and Kakuzu clashed. The nearby trees were blown apart and Kakuzu was sent flying in the same direction as Hidan. Broly was left at the blast site softly laughing while returning back to his normal state.

"You're pretty strong.. I didn't know earth chakra could be used in such a way.. Good to know.." Broly said to himself before rushing towards the lake.

Broly saw Hidan hiding underneath the water and throwing his scythe that was attached to a cable. Kakuzu was still recovering from his attack. He acted as if he didn't see the attack coming and at the last second, swayed his head and grabbed the cable the scythe was attached to. He pulled the cable and brought Hidan towards him at incredible speeds while on top of the lake. With an devious laugh from Broly and a very surprised angry Hidan, Broly caught Hidan by the throat and from four chakra points on his back, shot out four green chains made completely of chakra that pierced and chained up Hidan. Rendering him unable to use his chakra and any use of his limbs.

"Uzumaki clan huh… How useful.." Broly muttered to himself.

"Kakuzu! Help me out! I can't give Lord Jashin his sacrifice if I'm chained up!" Hidan shouted.

Kakuzu appeared on top of the lake's surface with his body completely torn apart and held together by his black threads. A demonic tiger-like mask appeared on his shoulder. Broly saw that he managed to destroy 3 of his hearts with his last attack.

'He isn't as impressive as I thought. I should let him go all out. I might be lowering one of my new slaves potential..'

"It has been… a very… very…. Long time since three of my hearts… were destroyed… and in one hit no less… You are much more dangerous than what we previously thought…" Kakuzu said before his black threads filled with chakra suddenly expanded and became even thicker and numerous.

It appears he became much more cautious. He refused to take the offensive position against Broly.

"Hey hey Kakuzu don't be scared of this brat! Hurry up and save me!" Hidan shouted.

"Fool. This is no easy bounty. He is definitely worth at least a 100 million bounty…" Kakuzu muttered.

Broly disappeared. Kakuzu instantly jumped in the sky and watched for any signs of the dangerous brat. Broly saw Kakuzu's mask turn 180 degrees around and shoot out a blast of flame from it's mouth towards him. Broly used his chains and forced Hidan to take the intense flame storm.

"AHHHHH! THAT FUCKING HURTS DAMN IT!" Hidan shouted.

Kakuzu clicked his tongue before piercing towards Hidan and Broly with his multitude of tendrils. Two tendrils pierced through Hidan's torso and headed towards Broly.

"KAKUZU WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON YOU BASTARD! I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS" Hidan swore.

Broly quickly weaved through some hand signs and mouthed the words, 'Earth Style: Trapping Meteor' before spitting out a pin-sized silver colored marble that shot through Hidan's chest and blasted both him and Hidan away from Kakuzu's incoming tendrils. Broly returned Hidan back to his original spot behind and above him hovering with his chains pierced and chained through him. Kakuzu stayed where he was and continued to watch Broly like a hawk as he stood on the lake's surface.

"Scared you little bug? No matter. I'll play along with your game. Try not to die too soon." Broly said as his hand started to glow green.

He created green chakra orbs and filled with them explosive chakra and started to rapidly toss them towards Kakuzu. Kakuzu, being cautious, shot a fire blast out of his demonic tiger mask at one of the orbs and watched as it exploded with dangerous force. He quickly started to run while closing in on Broly and shooting more fire ball jutsus out of his mask. Broly just laughed maniacally as he threw more and more orbs that caused the water to rise out of the water and high in the sky.

Eventually a large wave formed on the lake's surface and was headed straight towards all three of them. But they all ignored it. Hidan was continually cursing Broly and sometimes Kakuzu while he was trapped in Broly's Adamantine Sealing Chains. Kakuzu jumped above Broly and shot towards him with his tentacles. Broly ceased throwing his attacks and from numerous chakra points in his body, shot out even more green chakra in the form of chains that clashed against Kakuzu's tendrils.

The large wave was nearly upon the both of them. Broly's chains that he got from the Uzumaki genes surgically put inside his body, overtook Kakuzu's threads and pierced through his final mask and his body before tying him up in chains the same way he chained up Hidan. But in a less fatal manner.

"Impossible! How can you seal the chakra in my threads!? What is that jutsu?!" Kakuzu shouted as he was chained and captured next to Hidan who was even more surprised than Kakuzu.

The large wave was about to crash down upon the three. Broly slowly raised his hand. A brief gentle breeze flowed out of Broly's palm.

*WHOOOOOOOSH*

An explosive gust of wind burst from Broly's palm and easily tore apart the wave and scattered it into numerous tiny droplets of water.

"Welcome to my Empire. Your immortality will be used to benefit my people and my soldiers. Once I gathered everything I could out of you, you will die. Unless you two show a use besides immortality, consider your lives on borrowed time." Broly stated as he chained their mouths and started laughing manically as he flew away.

*INSIDE THE LEAF VILLAGE*

"Oh my god. Why can't I shoot fire that never extinguishes out of my eye…. I was ripped off god damn it!" Esumi whined while Fu, Khael, and Sho were training.

"I can't even turn it off! Everything is in red! At least with the Hyūga eyes I can turn it off. Who would want these dumb eyes!?" Esumi whined even louder.

"Master I'm trying to train. Could you shut up please?" Sho asked while sparring against Esumi's silent clone.

"Like you three even need to train. You're basically always training with the seal on ya! It trains your chakra and body all the time until you get strong enough to need to go to the next level." Esumi said.

"Esumi-san, that would make us stronger yes, but it would only force us to rely on it and not increase our actual skills and techniques." Fu said in a strangely intelligent manner.

"Tch! Whatever! I just wanted to complain about this eye and you three gang up on the poor sweet cute ole adorable me. Such heartless kids.." Esumi whined while taking the pose of someone who has been wronged.

Fu and Sho had a look of slight annoyance on their face, while Khael had her usual cold look. While on the inside she was quite happy to spend time with her friends.

Khael was training with her bone puppets and Sasori's hundred puppet technique. She had formed over 100 animals with her Dead Bone Pulse kekkei genkai Broly told Jabie to give her. She controlled them all with a 100 chakra threads from chakra points. Most if not all puppet users can only use their ten fingers to manipulate puppets. While Khael can use 10x as that currently. Although her Byakugan gives her a huge advantage in seeing all of her bone puppets, she still has to work on strategizing with her puppets/teammates, reducing the time-lag between her and her puppets, and her general skill of puppetry as a whole.

She was supposed to be trained by Sasori, but Aomatsuna told her they had to extract information from him first before he could become her teacher. So for now she had to train gradually with Esumi-san. At first, Khael wasn't too fond of Esumi, simply because she was too friendly. It made her nervous and confused. She used to hide behind Aomatsuna whenever Esumi was around. Before meeting Aomatsuna, Khael rarely interacted with any humans. She was abandoned by her parents and forced to live inside a forest near her parent's village. She had to scrape by and salvage any type of food she could get her hands on. Even if it meant stealing from her old village.

Khael never really understood why she was banished from her old village. She doesn't like to think about the past ever since she came under the tutelage of Aomatsuna. She is much happier now. Even if she isn't a fan of violence and cruelty like her master. But she would never express that around him. She's terrified of the thought that her master would abandon her if she proved useless or worthless. She still doesn't understand what he saw in her that day.

"How are the eyes Esumi?" Jabie said as he walked in the forest clearing along with a red-headed pretty boy.

"Until I get the chance to test these babies out, I have no clue. But right now slightly annoying." Esumi responded.

"Why is that?"

"My entire left eye only sees in red. It drains my chakra when my eye is open, but this is barely anything at all with my amazing chakra. And I can't shoot flames out of it!"

"I told you before that the undying flames thing was only a rumor. And those seem negligent from the benefits it must give."

"Yeah! But! So what! It should do it anyway! And oh you brought Sasori with you."

"Yeah. I haven't got him to give me all the information he has yet, but your mission is more important than his knowledge currently. So here ya go." Jabie said.

Esumi looked at the human/puppet hybrid in his same old Akatsuki robes, but just painted a different color. Instead of the usual red and black, it was painted purple and green.

"Alright. Well you know the deal Sasori-chan. We leave tomorrow to meet up with your spy and then we'll go find and kill Orochimaru with him. Alright kiddies! The beautiful, chubby, and smart Jabie here will be taking over your training for now. I'm going to go rest for my big revenge tomorrow." Esumi said as she waved and left the group with Sasori following behind her. Dispelling her clones as well.

"Alright. I was planning on finding the six-tails, but I guess I can train you guys instead. I'm sure one of my clones will dispel and let me know when they find it later. Tell me what you all want to work on." Jabie said.


	73. A Brewing Storm?

*WITH BROLY*

Broly has returned to his village with Hidan and Kakuzu still chained up. He walked through the crowd of civilians to get the Palace. The Palace, or more commonly known as the Councilor's Castle, is where Broly, Jabie, and Esumi regularly stay. Although Sho, Khael, and Fu got rooms of their own as well.

Although Broly was walking through the streets with two men impaled and chained up, the looks of the villagers were no different. Some of the children even cheered and greeted Broly. Their parents tried to stop them but Broly allowed it. He doesn't mind giving his subjects some time. He wasn't in a hurry after all.

"Haio Councilor Hakuseki!" One of the children greeted him.

Broly nodded towards the boy who was nearly his size.

"Who are they?! Are they our enemies? Are they going to be our friends? Or are they going to be part of the super cool police force?" A little girl asked.

"They will be used to support our soldiers. They were my enemy, but now they have become slaves. They were weak and paid the price for it. Power is everything." Broly said as the children were awed at one of the Councilor's strength and set a goal to themselves to become as strong as possible.

"Lord Councilor Sir! How can I become one of the apprentices under the Councilors?!" An academy student asked Broly.

Broly looked at the red-haired boy. He noticed the boy was under the effects of Jabie's alcoholic medication. This medication was only used for a certain fighting style.

"There will be no more apprentices. I will give you all the tools needed to become stronger. In the future, I expect many of you to rival Jabie and Esumi and some lucky few to even best them." Broly said before lightly laughing.

"If you manage to reach my power in the future, I wouldn't mind letting you be my rival. But there are many fighters for you to defeat before you can dream about that." He finished before walking away and leaving the children and any nearby listeners to awe even more at one of their leaders.

"Just watch me Councilor Hakuseki….. I will get as strong as I can… I won't let you down!" The red-haired boy said before heading off too the library, where most of the techniques the gang knows are listed.

Broly arrived at his home and went to find a Jabie clone to get started on extracting Hidan and Kakuzu's knowledge and jutsus. He walked into an unused lab and found just the clone he was looking for. He told him what he wanted him to do and watched as the clone put on a Crown of Servitude on both Hidan's and Kakuzu's head before giving them very specific orders so that they won't cause trouble in the future and listen to their orders. The Crown of Servitude injects a special type of chakra that integrates itself with the victim's chakra system, but mostly the brain. This special chakra could be said to be linked to genjutsu, due to the fact that it controls the victim's senses and thoughts. But it is not a genjutsu. Just similar to it. Jabie only managed to create this type of chakra through pure luck.

Broly found a strange ore after one of his adventures across the nations, and gave it to Jabie after not being able to figure out how to use it. Luckily for him, Jabie managed to figure out the uses for the mineral. He soon left after making sure nothing went wrong with the "ceremony" and met up with his clone that held the three-tails.

"You won't get away with this, you monster. A woman's voice said filled with hatred.

Broly ignored the Two-Tailed Jinchūriki as she also had the crown on her head. Broly noticed the three-tails was still in it's small form and resting state. He had to figure out a way to get this beast under his control. He doubted the crown would work on a Tailed Beast without a host. He didn't have any knowledge of fuinjutsu to seal it inside someone. He told himself to remind Jabie to recruit a fuinjutsu expert inside the village sometime in the future.

'I will just have to keep it in this weakened state until I can find a way to take over this beast's mind.' Broly thought to himself.

Broly soon left the underground parts of the Palace and returned to his room. Broly's room was rather plain. Just a simple king-sized bed, a large drawer filled with clothes he never wears in favor for his classic look, Pictures of him, Jabie, and Esumi in a photo taken by Akira. Some pictures were just him and Akira or him alone. He looked in the mirror at his still child-like figure. He crushed his hand.

'Soon. I will return to my previous appearance.'

'The Akatsuki should be preparing themselves for a more frontal assault against the Jinchūriki or my village. The village won't be able to build itself quietly for much longer and my slaves won't be able to match up against a member of the Akatsuki without dying or nearly dying in the aftermath. Going after more Jinchūriki at this point would be pointless. I've captured three of them. That's good enough. For now, I should just stay here and continue to strengthen the village while increasing my own power. I'll have to send a clone to watch the chunin exams and inform Jabie and Esumi about my decisions.'

After deciding his next plan of moves, he got out of his room and headed towards the academy with a Jabie clone behind him.

*WITH JABIE*

Jabie had a clone that was currently more than 20 kilometers away from Konoha. The clone reached into his bookbag with his hand and with his new kinjutsu gained from "borrowing" Deidara's techniques. His new mouth hand started to crunch, chomp, and chew on the various steel inside his bookbag created from his steel release kekkei genkai he "acquired" from the village of steel users. After the hand finished chewing it formed a pure pitch-black arrow laced with pressurized water chakra. After spitting out the arrow, the mouth hand also spat out a similarly colored bow made of the same materials.

The two items suddenly poofed and enlarged to a normal size. The clone grabbed the two items and activated his Byakugan. He saw his target in his regular underground base.

'I'll need to allocate a large amount of chakra if I want this to reach Danzo…" Jabie muttered to himself.

Jabie dipped the arrow in a special type of poison he made after gaining knowledge of Sasori's massive knowledge of poisons and mixing his own. This poison will effectively shut down the body's movements in seconds and soon kill them afterwards. After doing that, Jabie equipped the bow and arrow and aimed at the stationary Danzo. With a brief burst of red chakra, Jabie's clone grew sharp teeth and had two slight protrusions from the back of his head. With a grin that looked like a standard mad scientist smile, Jabie increased the amount of chakra formed around his arrow to improve the piercing power of it as much as he could. After a few second of infusing his "gathered" tailed beast chakra into his arrow, the red chakra aura dispersed and his physical condition returned back to normal. He was slightly sweating as he aimed down Danzo who was currently sitting in a throne-like chair talking to his henchmen.

'Those eyes of yours will be put to better use inside the people of my village. I'm sure those eyes were gained through a rather unethical scheme of yours anyway.' Jabie's clone thought to itself before releasing the arrow from his bow.

*SWOOSH*

And with that the arrow tore through the air and ground easily. No matter what was in the way of the arrow, everything was completely ignored and passed through as it homed in towards Danzo. As if the arrow had a mind of it's own. Which was somewhat true. Due to the arrow being created from the mouth hand of Jabie, Jabie could remotely control the materials created from the hand. The arrow was steadily getting closer and closer to Danzo as it finally made it a few meters near Konoha. The arrow finally started to aim down and head towards Danzo's underground base.

And with an arrow through his heart, Danzo has met his end as his henchmen immediately got into action and set off. Jabie was about to turn off his Byakugan there, but suddenly… Danzo's body faded away and reappeared next to his throne. Jabie saw one of the Sharingan on Danzo's arm shut.

'Impossible… The Sharingan couldn't possibly be able to rewrite life and death… But.. How did he see my attack coming? Is it automatic?' 'I don't have enough information! How infuriating…..' Jabie thought as he controlled the arrow to shoot towards Danzo once more.

Danzo removed his right eye wrap and revealed another sharingan eye. He swayed his head to dodge the arrow instead of catching it or breaking it.

'He can see the poison as well…' Jabie's clone thought as it made the arrow continue to shoot towards Danzo. Danzo continued to dodge easily until Jabie's clone made a Seal of Confrontation hand sign and made the arrow burst apart into tiny metal pieces that skewered Danzo.

'What about this one Danzo?' Jabie thought with a smug smile.

But once more Danzo's previous skewered body faded away and reappeared somewhere else.

'He realized he wasn't in an advantageous position.. He's running. Another sharingan on his arm closed as well.. I think I'm starting to get it… Lethal methods aren't going to work against him.. And it seems a henchman under Danzo managed to spot me.. A Hyūga Root member.. This isn't turning out so well.. I'll have to try again another time.' Jabie thought as his transformed clone dispelled before it could be caught by Danzo and his henchmen.

"I will use your body to build up my village even more. Those eyes and that arm will be put to much better use in my hands Danzo.. Just wait.." Jabie muttered to himself before taking off towards the joint chunin exam between Konoha and Suna.

'I hope Esumi is doing fine. Although I never fought Orochimaru, I heard from Suna that he's good at running away.'

*AT TENCHI BRIDGE*

Esumi was currently hiding a few distances away from the bridge as Sasori met with his spy that was a cloaked Kabuto in disguise. They started conversating before Esumi managed to see a certain snake hidden behind some trees on the opposite side of the bridge.

"Release." Esumi said with her activated Byakugan and now unsealed Sharingan.

Esumi's four gravity seals were released as her face took on a rare serious look. She equipped herself with a regular sword and took off in the blink of an eye as Orochimaru appeared on the bridge. He attempted to capture Sasori, but was kicked in the stomach by a sudden new entry. Orochimaru was sent flying away rapidly, crashing and knocking down plenty of trees. Kabuto attacked Esumi while her back was turned with his chakra scalpel jutsu.

Without even turning to look, Esumi dashed after Orochimaru while Sasori's red cloaked puppet intercepted Kabuto's attack.

"You betrayed the Akatsuki for some little girl?" Kabuto asked.

"I betrayed no one. My actions aren't mine anymore. I am a puppet in it's purest form." Sasori replied.

Kabuto and Sasori's puppet clashed and sent each other sliding back on the bridge in opposite directions.

"What do you mean? Does that little girl have power over you somehow?" Kabuto asked slightly interested.

"I am Yada Esumi's tool. If you wish to fight against her, expect to go through me first." Sasori replied.

"I'll get the answers out of you myself then." Kabuto stated as he pulled out 3 scrolls and summoned three identical looking bodies.

The three silent, strange moving Kabuto clones used the chakra scalpel technique and ran towards Sasori and his puppet.

*WITH ESUMI*

Esumi saw Orochimaru exiting his own body. Like a snake shedding their skin, but in a more slimy manner.

"Orochimaru. This is for my mother and little brother… that you and your scientists killed in pursuit of power. I will end you for their deaths." Esumi said solemnly.

"You're the little girl that hangs around Aomatsuna-kun… How is his little "village" going? I'll be sure to visit soon.. You wouldn't be the first to come after me for some of my experiments. And you certainly won't be the lassssst." Orochimaru hissed.

"Tch. Shut up! Get ready to die creep!"

And with that hate-filled shout, Esumi suddenly appeared under Orochimaru and slashed towards his throat. Orochimaru smiled a disgusting smile as he grabbed Esumi's blade.

"You need more than this little toy to face me girl."

"Die!" Esumi shouted.

Esumi put even more force into her blade.

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

Orochimaru put more force into his grip as well and they both watched as Esumi's sword was about to shatter. Esumi surged lightning chakra into her blade and sliced through Orochimaru's hand and torso. However, Esumi knew it was far from over. Her Byakugan caught Orochimaru's cut in half body reattach themselves together with snakes. Esumi stopped watching Orochimaru regenerate and in a blink of an eye sliced towards him again.

*SHATTER*

Her blade shattered against the fist of Orochimaru and from his mouth shot out a sword at a blinding speed. However, it was useless surprise against someone like Esumi who possessed both a Sharingan and a Byakugan. She swayed her head to the side as the slimy surprise attack sunk into a tree behind her and immediately reequipped another weapon. She slammed it into the gut of Orochimaru and blasted him even farther away than before.

"Interesting…." Orochimaru mused to himself as he crashed through multiple trees with a hole in his stomach.

Esumi was now holding a steel anchor as a weapon. She disappeared from her previous location and managed to reach Orochimaru as he was spitting up another version of himself completely healed.

"It's time to end this Orochimaru. Even you won't be able to heal from this."

"What are you planning little girl?"

"I told you already. Your death!"

Multiple weapons shot out from the sword sheathe on Esumi's waist. The sky was filled with a sea of silver. Blades of all kinds of shapes, sizes, and color rained from the sky. The blades had no discernible direction as they torrented from the sky. Orochimaru dodged any blades that came near him while no blades came close to Esumi.

"Sea of Unending Wraith. Start your Rampage.." Esumi said as the shadows of the blades stretched towards Orochimaru's shadow.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!? Impossible! You aren't from the Nara clan!" Orochimaru shouted as he jumped in the air.

A bright yellow light formed at the tip of Esumi's finger as she smirked.

She pointed her finger at Orochimaru as both the shadows picked up the numerous blades launched them at Orochimaru.

"This is the end Orochimaru! You won't live through this one! Combination Ninjutsu: Penetrating Metal Beam!" Esumi shouted as she blasted an unperceivable ray of intense heat and light towards Orochimaru and her storm of blades shot towards Orochimaru, intending to skewer his entire body.

Orochimaru's face turned grim.

'If I'm not careful this could kill me….' Orochimaru thought before he suddenly realized there was a hole through his throat.


	74. Avenging Them Chunin Exams!

*STABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTABSTAB*

The storm of blades flew straight through Orochimaru. A speeding figure suddenly dashed towards Esumi and their hands reaching for her throat.

"Guh…" She sounded out unprepared.

The figure grabbed Esumi by the throat and held her against a tree.

"How….?" Esumi choked out.

"Shadow clone. Esumi-chan… Even my dear Sasuke wouldn't be much of a match against you… But it's still too early for you to face me quite yet…." Orochimaru hissed.

"I will kill you…." She barely managed to say.

*STAB*

"What… When did you…"

"You can't trick me that easily… I'm not just a little girl. I'm Yada Esumi. The greatest kunoichi in the world.. and Avenger of my family.."

Esumi's clone that was being choked by Orochimaru fizzled into yellow electricity as Esumi pulled her blade out of Orochimaru's heart. He fell forward as Esumi stood over his body. He whizzed as he crawled on the ground and held his hand out. With an almost instantaneous motion, spat out another Orochimaru from his mouth and slithered away rapidly.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME OROCHIMARU!" Esumi shouted as she covered herself swift-natured chakra and sped off towards Orochimaru.

*CRASH*

An attacker from above attempted to attack Esumi. Esumi swung her steel anchor and clashed with the figure. She easily overpowered him, but the attacker seemed to have expected this and kicked Esumi. She was sent sliding back as Orochimaru stood behind his savior with a mocking grin. Three other figures appeared out of the bushes and stood next to the original figure.

"Little Sasuke-kun? Now isn't the best time… You and your little multi-colored hair group need to get.. I need to take out Orochimaru." Esumi said.

"I will take him out instead." Sasuke said.

"Thanks for tiring him out for us though! Really appreciate it sexy kunoichi!" A white-haired shark teethed ninja said.

"Disgusting…" A red-headed bespectacled woman said.

"Suigetsu. Jūgo. Hold her off while I take care of Orochimaru. Karin tell me if anything changes with Orochimaru's chakra." Sasuke said as his eyes turned red.

"You know Sasuke-kun, even though you've gotten very handsome like your brother. I wouldn't mind it eating dirt for a little while. This was a serious moment ya know! I chase my family's killer. We fight a very tough battle. He overwhelms me until I find my second wind and with a surprising counter attack I get a killing blow in and avenge my family!" Esumi narrated.

Sasuke ignored her and from his hand lightning came together and stretched in the form of a long sword towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru tried to dodge, but only managed to block. Unfortunately for the Legendary Sannin, Sasuke's attack pierced through him.

"I should've known you would do something like this…" Orochimaru hissed.

"Hey! Don't ignore me like I'm not here! My story is still going on! Wait your turn you little shit!" Esumi yelled.

Suigetsu and Jūgo stood in front of Esumi.

"Hey, you two-bit losers who won't contribute anything meaningful in the next 20 years better get out of my way while I stab Orochimaru into pieces!" Esumi warned as she pulled out black steel trident and dashed towards Orochimaru.

Suigetsu formed water around his finger tip and aimed it at Esumi before firing an extremely fast water bullet. Esumi got caught up by Jugo as Suigetsu was charging his attack. Jugo formed his arm into a large blade and slashed down at Esumi. Esumi easily deflected Jugo's attack and pierced straight towards his chest.

It was at this time that Suigetsu's jutsu reached and seemingly blurred through Esumi's head. Esumi's trident failed to pierce through Jugo's skin. They locked eyes and time seemingly stopped for both Esumi and Jugo.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Esumi said as 3 clones poofed into existence.

"Jugo! Get her already!" Karin shouted.

Jugo suddenly turned towards her and leaped at her with his arm transformed into a hammer.

"What not me you idiot!"

Suigetsu appeared to her rescue

'So she isn't a fighter.. Probably a support.. I'll take her out first if Jugo can't. The sharingan built in genjutsu is sweet. Now Sasuke-chan….' Esumi thought as she looked towards Sasuke and Orochimaru's battle.

'So that's his true form over all the years of his experimenting… How the hell did this pretty face force him to show that form over me? Was it the lightning? Whatever! I'll just kill him when he's super weak. Although it would've been great if I avenged my little brother and mother all by myself, I guess it doesn't matter as long as Orochimaru is dead in the end…'

Sasuke managed to capture Orochimaru in a genjutsu while in his giant snake form that was cut into pieces. His life force was rapidly depleting. With a flare of swift-natured chakra, Esumi disappeared and with her trident that was crackling with dense and concentrated yellow lightning chakra tore right through Orochimaru's giant serpent form multiple times over. All that was left was tiny pieces after she was completed.

"I'll make sure you're done this time." Esumi started to go through hand signs before thrusting her hand out.

All the cut-up pieces of Orochimaru started to conglomerate together in the air. With an evil grin Esumi's trident started glowing yellow. A few seconds later, the trident appeared as if it was made completely of yellow light. She threw the trident at the mass of Orochimaru flesh and as it made contact with it, it exploded in a bright yellow light that consumed the area around it. Sasuke was forced to hop away as he looked at his teammates attacking each other. He went over to break them up as Esumi looked for any signs left of Orochimaru with her Sharingan and Byakugan.

'None… Only traces left of him are of that mark on Sasuke's neck.. Mom… Rami my little brother… I've killed him for you… You can finally rest in the afterlife now...' Esumi thought as she looked down at the ground.

Sasuke managed to free Jugo of his genjutsu.

"Sasuke-chan. I'm not in a fighting mood right now. So take your little group and leave." Esumi told them.

"I don't know what your circumstances are with Orochimaru. But I don't care. Do you know where to find Itachi." Sasuke asked.

"Go ask him yourself."

Esumi soon disappeared from Sasuke's group sights.

"Who was she Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"A strong kunoichi… One that my brother said I should defeat before even thinking about going after him.."

"Why didn't you take her down then? She doesn't seem so tough." Suigetsu said.

"She doesn't know anything about Itachi. She's useless to me for now."

'Yeah whatever Sasuke. I just think you were too chicken to fight her after seeing that explosion.' Suigetsu thought.

*IN SUNAGAKURE*

"I hope we can get through these chunin exams peacefully.. Even though we were told to show off as much as we can.." Sho stated.

"I think we did a good job so far. Last round we were the fastest team to complete the Demon Desert, that should show off our village's strength pretty good right?" Fu asked.

"No. Only strength will do so. This final part of the exam is our only chance." Khael said monotonously.

"I guess you're right Khael. Do you think Aomatsuna-sama would want us to go all out or be exceptionally cruel?" Fu asked.

"Probably the second one. For some reason they love fighting opponents till they show everything they have and then stomping them into the ground. I don't get the appeal to be honest… Just end the fight or run away." Sho said.

As these three were chatting, the announcer of the final stage of the joint chunin exams between Suna and Konoha was also finishing up talking about the rules for it. It was a 1v1 tournament type of stage. The electric board starting to flash names.

[ Sho vs Burami ]

"This fight looks like it'll be boring. Just some normal looking dude fighting a gross fat ninja."

"I bet you 500 ryo the fatty wins."

"You're on. KILL HIM DEAD, BORING GUY!"

Sho sighed as he stood face to face with his opponent. His opponent was a big round shinobi. He had an unflattering outfit. A red open vest and red pants.

"Let's have a good match..?" Sho asked.

"Get ready to lose. You've got the great Burami of Grass as an opponent. My magnificent folds are undefeatable."

"Fantastic…" Sho muttered as the referee started the match.

Burami leaped at Sho with a diving drop kick.

'Oh yeah, show off our strength… I nearly forgot.' Sho remembered as he pulled out his scroll and drew an image. The image flew out of the scroll and clashed with Burami's attack.

"What the?! A Panda!?" Burami shouted.

The cartoonish panda soon overpowered Burami and lifted his huge body in the air. Sho jumped high in the air above Burami and made eye contact with him as his drawn panda slammed Burami on the arena's ground. The arena's floor below Burami was cracked and sunken due to the impact of both his body and the panda's strength.

"Fire Style: Flaming Whirlwind Kick." Sho said as his leg was engulfed in flames.

Sho started to spin while diving towards Burami with his leg aimed straight for his stomach. After Burami recovered from the panda's attack, his eyes bulged in panic. He struggled to form some hand seals, but managed to make it in time as he spat out a purple cloud-shaped jutsu at Sho. The flames that engulfed Sho's leg began to expand and form a fiery stream that seemed to dance around his body as he crashed towards Burami.

"Wow… How beautiful…"

"Isn't that the one kid that Esumi had following her?" Temari, one of the proctors of the exam, asked.

"Yea. That's him." Shikamaru, another proctor, answered.

"I see…"

Sho and Burami's jutsu clashed and the jutsu exploded into a large cloud of purple gas. It completely enveloped Sho's body, but was quickly being evaporated by Sho's flames. It seems as if Burami's attack was served to increase Sho's attack because his flames which were previously orange slowly turned purple.

"Wow…. It became even more wonderful… GO SHO!"

Burami was still on his back and on the arena floor as he stared at the incoming wonderfully grand fire attack. He quickly tried to retreat, but somehow forgot about the panda that was bigger than himself. It stomped on his big belly and forced him to stay still. He frantically clawed the panda's leg, but failed to do anything.

"I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!" He shouted as snot and tears started flowing down.

*BOOOOOOOOM*

Sho crashed into the arena with a gracefully grand attack. Dust rose and blocked all view of the arena.

"Oh, he's friggin dead."

"I didn't think he'd be so merciless in the first round." Shikamaru said.

"The student of course would be just like the master.. Both cruel monsters.." Temari said as if remembering a certain event.

"I wonder if the fire kid is gonna be disqualified. I heard the fat guy yell his surrender before the attack landed."

"How was he going to stop himself though? You saw how long he took to build up that move."

"Let's see…"

As the dust cleared, everyone could finally see the outcome of the battle. Sho's attacked completely cratered the arena. The referee appeared on the other side of the arena with Burami foaming at the mouth and pissed his pants.

'How embarrassing….' The referee thought.

Sho pulled his foot out of the arena and looked at the variety of expressions at his victory. He dusted himself off as his cartoon styled Panda was sucked back into his scroll.

'I hope that was good enough for my master..' Sho thought.

"Winner Nine Sho!" The referee yelled.

Sho returned to the other participants as the electronic board started to flash through names.

"Pretty flashy finish there Sho-kun. I think your opponent pissed himself." Fu laughed.

"I wasn't planning on hitting him anyway.. I noticed the referee moving before I had to stop it myself." Sho responded.

The next two rounds were fought by two leaf shinobi and two sand shinobi. The only notable one was called Konohamaru. But the three still weren't worried. Khael however had a strange feeling of being watched by the judges. She didn't know why they were being watched in particular though. But it put her on edge.

"We're being watched.." She whispered.

"By who?" Fu asked confused.

"Them." Khael pointed as her name was suddenly flashed on the electric board.

"Continue with master's instructions. But get ready for anything." Khael warned as she slowly walked to the arena in her black cloak that covered her from the neck down entirely.

[ Khael of the Hidden Demon Village vs Ameno of the Hidden Sand Village]

Khael's opponent was a rather pretty woman. She had brown hair and a white sleeveless outfit. She looked like a gentle woman. But it didn't matter to Khael. She will just follow the orders her master told her.

"Begin." The referee ordered.

From under Khael's cloak, movement was seen crawling towards the neck area of her cloak. As Khael's cloak stretched, a strange creature was seen exiting from it and placing its hands on Khael's head.

"An alligator?"

"A skeleton of a crocodile?"

"Let's have a good match." Ameno said politely.

'Bones… That reminds me of someone…' Gaara thought to himself.

Khael didn't respond to her greeting.

Ameno started going through hand seals and formed water praying mantis claws on her arms. She dashed after the motionless Khael. Khael's fingers twitched underneath her cloak and suddenly numerous bone animals started digging and clawing through the arena's ground. As they surfaced, they all turned to look at Ameno who was inches away from slicing Khael's face off.

*CHOMP*

A shark more than twice the size of Khael and Ameno burst from the ground and nearly bit Ameno in half. It managed to give her a deep cut on her wrist and break her concentration from her water jutsu. Ameno hurriedly hopped away while using medical ninjutsu to heal her wound. Sadly, for her Khael still had more to show. The bone animals that crawled from underneath the arena's floor attacked! A deer skeleton held down its head and dashed towards Ameno who was trying to heal herself. Ameno constantly avoided and skidded around the arena.

More and more animals started to chase after Ameno until she was cornered by an army of skeleton animals.

"I think this might be it for me. I surrender." Ameno said.

The bone animals broke apart and all the bones started to fly under Khael's cloak until they were all gone.

"Winner Khael of the Hidden Demon Village." Shikamaru said as the audience started to applause.

Khael returned next to Fu and Sho with her same old cold glaring look to some and blank faced to others. Her eyes shifted to the Kazekage and the people around him before quickly looking back at her friends. Sho and Fu congratulated her on her win which caused her to briefly turn red in happiness.

"You were right about them. They are watching us. But I wonder why?" Fu said as her name was finally flashed on the screen.

"It might be because we are from some unknown hidden village and we are able to take out fighters from the 5 great hidden villages." Sho suggested.

"I don't know.. But whatever I guess it doesn't matter." Fu said as she hopped into the arena.

[ Fu of the Hidden Demon Village vs Shira of the Hidden Sand ]

Fu's opponent was a fit looking young man. He had multiple scars on his body which gave him a sort of aged look.

"Hello there! After this beating, would you like to be friends?" Fu asked in a happy-go-lucky manner.

Shira remained silent as he focused in on Fu and entered his combat stance.

"I'll take that as a yes Silent Guy. Don't try and go back on your word later!"

"Begin." The referee stated before quickly disappearing from the arena.

Fu took out her golden shield as Shira blurred towards her.

"Wow that shield seems pretty tiny."

"It does look nice though. I wonder if that's real gold."

"Like a little girl could get in contact with that much gold. Unless she's a princess of a famous country, I don't think that's real gold."

Shira punched at Fu multiple times. Fu smiled as she blocked every single one of his strangely silent attacks.

"Hey how are your attacks so quiet?" Fu asked as Shira continued his assault upon her.

She kept accurately blocking each attack of his expertly before he suddenly grabbed her wrist and threw her to the other side of arena.

"Wheee!"

"Hey that was fun! Maybe next time I'll get to twirl you around huh?" Fu asked happily.

Shira appeared in front of Fu and started his onslaught again but mixed more grabs this time. Fu decided to play at his pace with an obvious smile on her face. She let him grab her and suddenly webs shot out from her chakra points on her arm and wrapped Shira up like a mummified doll. And with a spinning toss, she launched him in the air. She then bit her thumb and with the leaking blood used the summoning jutsu to summon 5 large buffalo who jumped towards the wrapped-up Shira that was falling down.

"WHOA I DIDN'T KNOW BISONS COULD JUMP!"

"They can't sweetie. Those are ninja bison."

"Can our cows jump like that mommy?"

"No. Our cows are normal cows."

"Ooh. That buff guy better figure out a way to get out of those wrappings or he's dead meat!"

Fu stared at Shira with a smile wondering what he will do now. Until the webs surrounding Shira started cracking and with a burst of visible yellow chakra? He swiftly took out the incoming buffalo and dove towards Fu with his new appearance. His muscles seemed to have increased and buffed up. His pupils have disappeared and his skin has gone red.

'That's similar to his jutsu…' Gaara thought.

Fu's smile never ever left her face as she blocked Shira's devasting attack. The arena cracked deeply. Shira and Fu sunk downward at the impact of Shira attacking Fu's shield. He didn't stop there though. He punched and kicked upon Fu's shield in a most expertly manner, causing them to sink further into the arena.

"I got a move similar to this one too! Watch!"

Fu with her non-fighting arm poked herself in three spots and also went under a change in appearance. Although her body mass didn't increase, her skin did go red and she had a visible green aura surrounding her.

"What? You can perform the Eight Gates jutsu?" Shira said, finally saying his first words in this entire match.

"Hehe! I learned this move from my new village! Pretty cool huh?" Fu said smugly.

'New village? How could a new village gain access to one of Konoha's secret kinjutsu?' Gaara wondered.

'A spy? Is there a spy in Konoha that has access to our secret jutsu? They even shared it with another village without letting us know? I'll have to tell the hokage about this. She'll decide what to do about this Hidden Demon Village..' Shikamaru said as he prepared a messenger bird.

Fu took this chance to go on the offense. She appeared next to Shira and tried to bash his face with her shield, but actually was feinting Shira into attacking so that she could deflect his punch and cause him to smash the ground instead. As Shira was momentarily open to attack, Fu uppercutted him with her shield.

"Guh!" Shira spat out blood from the attack and was launched in the air.

Fu went through a few hand signs before taking off in the air with bug-like wings made out of the green aura surrounding her and appearing behind Shira. Shira tried to retaliate, but Fu flew at a distance away from him and webbed him up once again. She increased the durability of this web by infusing some of the green aura of the Eight Gates kinjutsu into the webs. With Shira connected to a string of web attached to Fu's wrist, Fu started to spin quickly while flying towards the ground. Also causing Shira to spin around wildly and rapidly. The spectators could see Shira desperately trying to escape from the entrapment of webs and held in their gasps and excitement.


	75. Chunin Exams Break!

The audience saw cracking and more cracking until eventually…

*BOOOOOM*

Shira was crashed into the arena's floor with the webs cracking upon impact and revealing his partially destroyed state. He was bleeding from his head and it looked as if he was a broken doll sprawled upon the ground. Fu gently flew towards him with her Eight Gates bug wings and smiled.

"It was a fun match Shira-kun! Your muscles look very cool!" Fu said while doing muscular poses.

The referee hopped in the ring and checked on Shira before calling the results.

"Is he still trying to get up?"

"Whoa he is twitching down there! He isn't done yet!"

"That courage is remarkable."

Shira's fingers twitched as he tried to lift himself up. He shouted out in pain as he forced his body to give in to his demands. He smashed his fist to the ground in determination. Fu watched as her new friend wanted to play some more but decided that it would be better for him if he took a rest.

"Are you going to call it or what Ref!?" Sho yelled reluctantly.

The referee ignored him as Shira continued his struggle. The audience cheered Shira on. Fu happily sighed at she looked at her new friend trying so hard. She disappeared and smashed her rounded shield into his gut. Forcing him to spit out blood and finally lose consciousness.

Not many people liked this outcome and started to boo her. The referee could even be seen looking at her with slight disgust. But regardless of how he feels, he called Fu the winner and stayed on the heavily destroyed arena from the past matches. With the giant hole in the arena with some parts burned and others cracked.

"Despite how heartless she was, it was the correct choice for an enemy shinobi. However, this is just the chunin exams. She didn't need to be so cruel."

"Those three are from the Village Hidden in Demons? No wonder their power is so destructive and behavior so heartless."

"Those were the only team sent from that village as well. I wonder where their jonin captain is..?"

It was at this time a break was called. The electronic board turned off as the audience and judges/VIP's huddled off. The remaining 5 contestants were confused.

"I didn't know there were breaks in the chunin exams." Fu said confusedly.

"There aren't." Khael said.

"Oh no… This sounds like trouble.. and not the peaceful kind of trouble." Sho whined.

"Something is happening. Follow me." Khael said.

"Wait Why!? Why does it matter if something is happening? We should just stay right here and continue doing nothing. What if they disqualify us!?" Sho rapidly spat out.

Khael stopped as she thought about why was she about to leave. 'Teacher told me to gain attention for the village… Nothing else was told.. And I don't feel much for this place..'

"You're right Sho. But I'm still going. There could be something useful for the village going on." Khael declared.

With a heavy sigh, Sho got off his back and looked at Khael.

"If you really wanted to find out what's happening, I'll do it. Your power doesn't show that well in information gathering and I don't want you getting caught up in something you shouldn't." Sho said.

Sho started to rapidly draw upon his scroll as he created multiple tiny cartoonish creatures that soon spread out and started to follow the hokage and the other VIP's. Fu was happily talking with the other contestants as Sho and Khael activated their Byakugan to look at the important people. For a while nothing was happening as they started to discuss until things look as if they were getting heated up between Temari and some of the other important guests. Gaara started talking and seemingly appeared to settle the rising tension between them. Then they looked out towards the Demon Desert, the second exam stage, and saw two figures in the Akatsuki robes. Gaara stood in the front. Temari and Shikamaru to his sides. Sand shinobi started to prepare for battle as they took positions on top of the coliseum and all around it. Other sand shinobi started to evacuate the guests and contestants in preparation.

One of the Akatsuki members had the appearance of a child. The only thing that was visible about him was his bandaged mouth, white hair, and red eyes. However for Khael and Sho who had the Byakugan, the managed to see far more than the average shinobi. They saw through his cloak and saw that most of his body was covered in bandages. He had a stitched scar on the left side of his chest and a sort of weak or drained body. As if he really was a mummy. The second one however wasn't wearing the classic Akatsuki robes that most people know them of by now. He was wearing a beekeeper outfit in the Akatsuki colors with the clouds on it. Khael and Sho saw far more though underneath his suit. The insides of his body was filled with bees and wasps!

"Doesn't he seem like that quiet guy Jabie-sensei's clone trained for three years?" Sho asked.

"Yes. He's similar." Khael responded.

"Maybe he's from the same clan as him. They both got bugs inside their bodies." Sho suggested.

Khael just continued to look at the two members as the reached the entrance of the coliseum. The Akatsuki members stared at Gaara and his forces who seemed as if they prepared for them ahead of time. A giant image of the mummy Akatsuki member appeared in the sky. Contrary to his appearance, his voice was actually more like a young handsome gentleman rather than a childish voice.

"We've come for the Jinchūriki. Come peacefully or face destruction." He threatened.

Gaara walked forward.

"Come then and face the strength of the Hidden Sand Village! Together we stand and together we will fall." Gaara said back.

The image of the Akatsuki member shattered and his partner finally took action. A massive swarm of bees and wasps of different colors and sizes started to rapidly fly out from Beekeeper's suit towards the coliseum. Gaara used the nearby sand in the desert to combat against the creatures. He rose and manipulated the sand to crush and try and stop the insects from coming closer, but they were too many and also too tiny. Temari and the rest of the sand ninjas joined in. The sand ninjas jumped down to attack the Akatsuki members while Temari brandished her fan and swung. Slicing and cutting many of the insects apart.

The child-like Akatsuki member combated against the incoming sand shinobis with ease. He used his bandages wrapped around his body and manipulated it with chakra to stretch to incredible ranges. He sliced the sand shinobi in half with just his bandages and jumped towards the wind ninjutsu that Temari just produced. He held out his palm and strangely the wind jutsu was sucked into his hand.

"What!?" Temari shouted.

Shikamaru was giving orders to the sand shinobi as Gaara was continuing to deal with the sea of insects. The sand shinobi went after the Beekeeper along with Shikamaru. The child-like Akatsuki member held out his palm that just absorbed Temari's wind jutsu and suddenly shot out light blue flames towards the motionless Gaara and Temari.

"Tch! Fire ninjutsu against me? How reckless!" Temari yelled.

She swung her fan once again producing slicing and lacerating winds towards the blue flames. However the blue flames did not get fed to her wind ninjutsu and instead the blue flames only grew in size as they flew towards Temari and Gaara. Temari's shocked expression forced Gaara to move. He tried to use his personal sand to block the attack, but it seems someone beat him to it. A familiar puppet appeared in front of Temari and used the shield on top of its body to block the attack.

"Kankuro!" Temari said.

"Haha. Don't get too riled up Sis." Kankuro said with three puppets at the ready.

"Let's go." Gaara stated as he created four sand clouds for them to stand on including Shikamaru.

The three Suna siblings started to fly around destroying more and more of the insects while Shikamaru gave orders from above towards the sand ninjas. Gaara surrounded the child-like Akatsuki member with 4 giant sand hands that reached for him.

"You should have just come along peacefully. This war against the world will really be necessary for true peace.." He muttered to himself.

He suddenly disappeared from his previous position and appeared elsewhere. He went through some hand signs before raising his hand in the air and blowing a large thick mass of black clouds that seemed to get larger and larger.

"I don't think we can fight against a thundercloud." Kankuro said as a torrent of flame shot out from his mechanical foot, incinerating a large amount of wasps.

"Focus on the maker of the clouds." Gaara said.

The three charged towards the producer of the thunderclouds but before they could get the chance, the black cloud shot out a bolt of lightning.

"Impossible…. I just got here…." Kankuro muttered as blood leaked from his mouth.

"KANKURO! YOU BASTARD!" Temari screamed as she flew towards Kankuro.

"You will pay for this!" Gaara said vengeful.

Temari caught Kankuro who had a gaping hole in his stomach as Gaara created even larger sand constructs to crush and battle with the Mummy. Unfortunately for Gaara, his tactic was simply not working against an enemy he could not catch. His inability to punish the enemy that fatally wounded his brother, angered him so much that he felt his control over Shukaku was faltering. A sand-like tail made of chakra grew out of him. His sand became faster and much more precise even almost managing to catch the Mummy. But he managed to use his hand and absorb the chakra within the sand, rendering it as useless. The Mummy shot out multiple bolts of lightning at Gaara but failed to pierce through his multi-layered defense. He then slammed his palm on the ground.

The desert's sand started to split apart slowly before suddenly widening and swallowing up a majority of Suna shinobi. It then rose up to try and swallow Gaara. Gaara's anger was peaked as he saw more and more of his people fall at the hands of this shinobi. Two sand tanuki-shaped ears appeared on top of Gaara's red head while his tail increased in size. Sand started to cover parts of his body and face as one of his eyes turned yellow with a black star pupil. The sand's speed and prowess increased even more. Mummy realized that by fighting Gaara head on wasn't working.

Mummy started to target the Suna shinobi more. Gaara however wasn't having it anymore. He created a gigantic wall of sand that blocked him and Mummy away from the others.

"Enough tricks. You wanted my tailed beast! You will get him!" Gaara snapped.

He shot even more sand towards Mummy.

"I guess your right. I will get him." Mummy cryptically said.

A sudden shift in the sand. Nearly instantaneous movement. And a hit.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Blood slowly trickled down Gaara's sand cloud.

"I've got you now…." Gaara said with a bandage piercing through his gut, that bypassed his automatic sand defense.

Gaara grabbed the bandage and had his sand start coating it. Mummy saw as the sand was coming closer to reaching him and he quickly cut off his bandage before it could return back to him. But this did not stop Gaara's retaliation, Gaara's sand chased after him until he got a grab around Mummy's leg.

"Hm. These Jinchūriki's are tougher than I'd imagine." Mummy said as Gaara soon crushed his leg.

With a slight wince, Mummy removed Gaara's sand from his leg and went through hand signs before creating another thunder cloud beneath him and rising in the air along with it. Gaara noticed that his sand didn't crush Mummy's leg like it should have. There was some resistance preventing him from breaking bone. But under that Akatsuki robes, he couldn't see exactly what Mummy did. Gaara shot forward sand bullets and more monster-shaped sand hands at his opponent. Mummy easily dodged with his new aerial maneuverability before getting in close using his bandages to whip towards Gaara. Gaara's sand blocked it without trouble but didn't manage to dodge the lightning bolt that fired from Mummy's cloud that pierced through his shoulder. Sand slowly started to fill up the hole.

With a pained groan, he whipped his tail and grabbed one of the bandages. Gaara pulled Mummy towards him and caught him by the throat.

"Die!..." Gaara said with his face half-transformed into Shukaku.

As Mummy was being choked by Gaara, he slowly grabbed Gaara's head. Gaara noticed that his chakra was being siphoned! He shaped his tail into a sharper shape before piercing through Mummy with his tail. This did not stop the draining of his chakra though. Gaara's sand transformation started to fall apart as his eyes slowly turned a glowing red. He dropped Mummy and created a cloud under him. A deep blue slime-type of fluid covered Mummy's destroyed chest. Mummy was breathing raggedly as he flew back towards the coliseum along with a red-eyed Gaara behind him.

As they arrived they noticed Beekeeper was immobilized by the Konoha ninja and about to get swarmed by the remaining Suna ninja.

"Shadow Stitching Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled as the shadows that kept the Beekeeper bound stretched into black sharp tentacles and pierced throughout his body.

The sand shinobi slice, slashed, punched, and kicked the immobilized Akatsuki member as Mummy and Gaara appeared overhead. Temari was seen desperately worried next to a medical ninja healing Kankuro.

"I've got the Jinchūriki Beekeeper. Let's return." Mummy said.

Beekeeper burst into a mass of bees that flew towards Mummy and stood on a sand cloud created by Gaara. The previous sea of bees and wasps returned to Beekeeper and they were about to leave with the Jinchūriki in hand.

"GAARA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yelled a hysterical Temari.

A tear fell down Gaara's glowing eye as he left along with the two Akatsuki members.

"No medical ninjutsu in the world could save this kind of wound…" The medical ninja said as he stopped healing Kankuro.

It was at this point Temari broke down. She wept over her brother while shouting and beating the sand next to him to come back to her. Shikamaru came over and put his hand over her shoulder. The rest of the sand ninja looked distraught and angry as they also wept. They've lost their Kazekage…. They've lost a battle that was prepared for…. They even lost the brother of their leader…

"Hang on a moment." A sudden polite voice said.

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice until they saw…

"Jabie-sensei?!" Sho shouted with slight foreboding about the next sequence of events.

"Jabie-sensei?" Khael said confused.

"Jabie-sensei!" Fu shouted excitedly to repeat Sho and Khael.

"I might be able to save him… For a price… Along with your precious Kazekage." Jabie said with a greedy grin.


	76. The Start Of Something Big!

The surrounding sand ninja were confused and slightly angry at this stranger's words. If their medical nin couldn't save him, how could he? Temari didn't care at this point. She has lost the only two people in her life that she could call family. She would do anything to bring them back… Temari appeared in front of Jabie and got on her knees before answering.

"Please… Save my brothers…"

Jabie almost seemed to get a pleasure out of seeing this sight, but not that anyone could tell from his facial appearance. He waited a few moments before answering her. The sand nin also looked at Jabie with hope. Though they don't understand why, they just wanted some form of hope. Even if he's just a fat kid that none of them even know about. Shikamaru however remembered three kids yelling earlier. It was those three from the Demon village.

'They even called him sensei… The girl who knew the eight gates said she learned it from her new village.. Jabie must be involved with a recent upcoming village or he's a traitor to Konoha.. No matter which option it is I can't let him get what he wants. But how could I get the sand shinobi to listen to me? Even if I managed to somehow prove that Amai Jabie was the worst possible person to get involved with, how could I persuade them to not save their Kazekage?' Shikamaru ended his line of thought with a sigh. 'How troublesome.. I'll just have to try my best..'

Jabie finally spoke up.

"The price for your Kazekage and his older brother…"

The Sand ninjas held in their breath as they waited in anticipation of the young man's demand. Some were actively chewing their nails. Others were tapping their foot nervously.

"Is….."

It was at this time the effect ran off for everyone but Temari who still had her head down.

"The complete servitude of the Hidden Sand Village." Jabie finished with an especially evil smile. His belly bounced slightly as he turned to look at Temari who smashed the sand with her fist.

"A complete joke… You and Yada Esumi are the same. Complete monsters that feel nothing for life and just toy around as you please.. You will pay for insulting our village and my brothers!" Temari shouted.

Temari equipped her fan and swung towards Jabie and the helpless golden sand behind him. The sand shinobi and Shikamaru also attacked.

"Release." Jabie muttered before suddenly disappearing.

He appeared behind Temari's back and had her by the throat with his fat fingers. Temari couldn't move. She couldn't even control her chakra correctly as Jabie's immense pressure radiated on her entirely. She tried to speak, but couldn't even get a gurgle out.

"The three children of the Kazekage's clan all will lose their life if you all don't submit to the Hidden Demon Village. Unless you have a secret force of strong Sand ninja hiding somewhere, you should drop your weapons and get on your knees." Jabie threatened as he slightly strengthen his hold on Temari's neck, causing her to go blue in the face.

The sand ninja quickly surrendered and did as he said with the exception of Shikamaru who walked up to Jabie. Jabie released Temari and almost smiled at her desperately trying to catch her breathe and get oxygen back flowing through her lungs. Tears flowed down her face. She looked at Jabie with pure hatred and slight fear in her eyes. Shikamaru bent down and helped her before standing over her and staring Jabie in the eyes.

"Amai. You have gone too far…" Shikamaru said as he grabbed some sand and crushing it.

"I haven't gone far at all actually." He grinned.

"But what exactly do you want? Shikamaru. You can't be planning on fighting me. It's not in your data to go looking for fights." Jabie said as he flashed a strange thick book and glancing at a page inside it before putting it in his backpack.

"Are you trying to cause a war? The Hidden Sand Village is allied with Konoha. If something happens to them, Konoha will prevent it." Shikamaru reminded.

"Konoha won't get involved." Jabie said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?"

"They wouldn't be able to protect themselves from the aftermath of a war with us."

"What do you mean…? How could a new village possibly match up to one of the 5 great nations? Are you insane?"

"The Hidden Leaf Village's greatest fighters are Jiraiya, Tsunade, Danzo, Might Guy, Kakashi, and Naruto if you include his little secret. However, Konoha would never send them all together. Our fighters are smarter, better, and much more unknown with their capabilities."

He took a second.

"Well some of them."

"You're crazy if you think that you could defend yourself against the leaf village." Shikamaru said slightly getting nervous.

"Maybe I am crazy. But this world needs a little craziness in it to get something going am I right? No one's ever seen a sane man change the world have they?" Jabie asked before suddenly laughing.

Shikamaru activated his clan's secret ninjutsu and raced it towards Jabie. It seemed as if Jabie was distracted or something because he didn't move even when Shikamaru activated his jutsu on him. The surrounding sand ninja looked on intently. Temari was brought away by a medical nin and healed.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu completed."

"You don't plan on killing me. I'm sure about that. Konoha isn't exactly the killing type nowadays." Jabie stated as if he's given up on retaliating in anyway.

"I won't kill you, but I will capture you and put you away and figure out your goals in all this. Even if you were a former leaf ninja, they won't go easy on you."

Jabie's shadow stretched and started to bind around Jabie's bulbous shape completely.

"Konoha might not be the killing type… And neither am I usually. But you serve no purpose to my research. So, die."

The shadows constricting Jabie broke apart. And with a simple flick of his finger, a speeding tiny object shot towards Shikamaru.

*THUD*

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The sand nin immediately shot towards Jabie intending to kill him. One female ninja was just sitting on the sand crying. When the sand shinobi surrounded Jabie, those same speeding objects that shot towards Shikamaru burst from his body and filled most of them with holes. Jabie flicked his finger and all the tiny spheres returned back to him merged together into one hand-sized water ball. An enemy nin slashed Jabie from behind. With a sharp slice upon Jabie's neck, his blade broke into pieces. The ninja only saw a jet-black coloring on Jabie's neck before he saw no more. Jabie finished up the rest of the sand ninja before looking over Shikamaru's dead body and Temari's grieving one.

"If your brothers had anything useful about them, I would have spared them. But Gaara can only control sand and Kankuro is a little talented at puppet mastery. Gaara doesn't even use his ninjutsu to his fullest potential. Pointless. Come along now. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to meet the Akatsuki members who got here first." Jabie said to the lone survivor Temari.

She was in fetal position and silent. Her tears dried on her face. Khael, Sho, and Fu came from the coliseum and appeared before Jabie.

"We're returning to the village. Preparations must be made quickly. You three might get your first look at real war between villages."

"Yay…. War." Sho responded sarcastically as he looked at the numerous dead bodies with a confliction behind his eyes.

"Yay! War!" Fu shouted excitedly.

Sho sighed and face palmed as they walked back towards the village while the remaining important guests quickly hightailed it out of Sunagakure and spread the word of what happened.

*2 WEEKS LATER SOMEWHERE ELSE*

"Are you sure we'll find him here Suna?" A familiar busty teenaged girl asked slightly unconvinced.

"Yea. Jabie's sources are right most of the time. It seems Itachi Uchiha is preparing for something by waiting at this former base of the Uchiha clan. I'm going to crush him and force him under my village with the crown. His power is strong even without his special eyes. But he will be no match for me now." Broly responded with a slightly changed appearance. His height has grown! It seems puberty is finally hitting for this legendary saiyan and it's coming full force.

"Why am I here though!? Shouldn't I be at village preparing for the leaf's revenge? Or the Akatsuki's invasion? Jabie did say they know of the village's whereabouts' now."

"He isn't alone. Kisame Hoshigaki is also here. I want you to deal with him while I capture Itachi Uchiha."

"The shark guy? Awesome! I'll get to take that nice little sword of his! I always wanted a living sword.."

It seems that things were not about to go as planned for the legendary saiyan and his female family member. Four shadows appeared from the sky and landed in front of Broly and Esumi. Esumi hung her head down and sighed exaggeratedly.

"Not you circus freaks again…" Esumi said.

"I'm going to kill her!" The red-head shouted.

"Go ahead and try. I'm sure she's willing to cat fight with you." The white haired guy taunted.

"Enough." Sasuke ordered. He looked at Aomatsuna in the eyes.

Broly had a slight feeling of taunting the smaller Uchiha sibling. He grinned at Sasuke. Sasuke stared a little bit longer before meeting eyes with Esumi.

"Why are you here? Are you planning on getting in the way of my revenge?" Sasuke asked.

"You're talking to the wrong person little Sasuke-chan. I'm not here for your brother. He is." Esumi said while pointing at Broly.

"If you want to know what my plans are with Itachi Uchiha, why don't you try and find out?" Broly provoked as his battle aura surged.

Sasuke's eyes slowly turned red as his hand slightly gripped his sword on his waist. Broly's flexed his fingers and was about to rush the Uchiha, but a sudden sound interrupted him.

"Why don't I join this party here too…?" A very tall sharkish looking man said.

"Kisame-kun! I'm so happy you decided to gift your sword to me already. You know I was just telling Suna about how I always wanted a living sword and guess who decided to show up with one?! You're the best." Esumi excitedly said.

"Hey that sword is mine crazy chick!" Suigetsu shouted.

Esumi ignored him. Kisame's bandaged weapon seemed to shiver, but Kisame believed he imagined it.

"Only the little brother can pass through. Everyone else will have to wait." Kisame stated.

"So he is waiting for me… Fine. I will avenge my clan…" Sasuke said as he started to walk towards the abandoned Uchiha Hideout.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. You are known as the tailless Tailed Beast. Interesting but not enough. Your blade will do. How much chakra you have isn't enough of an interesting quality in my village." Broly stated as he started to walk towards Itachi.

Kisame suddenly appeared in front of Broly and slashed down with his bandaged blade. Broly continued to walk towards Itachi's location with his Byakugan activated.

*CLANG*

Esumi clashed with Kisame.

"Kiba? How surprising. How did a little brat like you get your hands on one of the seven swords of the Mist?" Kisame asked slightly surprised.

"By stabbing the previous owner through the gut with his own two swords." Esumi responded back.

Their clash broke off and they slid a few feet away from each other. Broly managed to continue on but once again was stopped. Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karen stood in front of him as Esumi battled with Kisame.

"Whoa there pal. We can't let you just past by us. Sasuke had gathered us for the sole purpose of having no one interrupt his fateful battle with his brother. If we can't even do this simple task, then what was the purpose of having us?" Suigetsu stated while pulling out a sort of strange large cleaver blade that had explosive tags and scroll all together in one blade.

"My Shibuki is itching for some nice guts."

"Interesting… I'll take it." Broly said.

Broly disappeared from the sights of Suigestu, Jugo, and Karen and reappeared a few feet behind them with the famous sword of the Mist. He curiously looked all over it before putting it on his back.

"This weapon is good. Even those who can't use chakra properly could use this and still be a devasting force.. I'll have to thank you for such a gift." Broly said with a smile.

This smile terrified Karen. His chakra was immense… It was huge and terrifying.. She started shaking slightly, but Jugo and Suigetsu failed to notice. Suigetsu was pissed his weapon was taken and took off to attack Broly with a regular katana. Jugo charged after Broly with Suigetsu. With a chuckle, Broly deflected Suigetsu's blade with the back of his fist and kneed him in the gut. Suigetsu burst into water and covered Broly's body. The water started to crawl up towards his head before forming a water blob over Broly's head. Jugo's arm transformed and he tried to slice Broly with his axe hand.

Broly blocked Jugo's attack with his bare hand and reached for his throat. Jugo however was able to react in time and swiftly hopped away. Suigetsu was still transformed into a water blob around Broly's head until Broly surged lightning chakra over his body and shocked Suigetsu into a jelly-like state. He was useless at this point in the fight.

"Interesting jutsu… I'll be taking you as well.." Broly said as he captured Suigetsu in a small green chakra orb.

Jugo's face turned bright orange until his body started to contort and change. He suddenly turned into a grey monster. He started to manically laugh after transforming into his new appearance before taking off towards Broly.

"You've lost it over this insect-sized increase in strength? Worthless." Broly said as Jugo grabbed his face.

Broly's hand sparked in green electricity as he slowly tore his way through Jugo's chest. Jugo squeezed Broly's head but failed to do anything to stop Broly as he grabbed Jugo's heart and tore it out of his chest. Jugo's grip around Broly's head slowly loosened as he started to fall over slowly.

"I'm sorry…. Sasuke…. I couldn't… be useful to you….." Jugo mournfully said as he took his last breath.

Karen was frozen as Broly walked towards her. Her body shivered uncontrollable as tears ran down her face.

'I'm going to die…. He's going to kill me…. Just like he did Jugo… Sasuke-kun…. Please save me… Suigetsu… anyone….'

Broly stood mere inches in front of her with a menacing smile on his face.

'No…. Please…. I… I can't… I… I won't! You won't kill me without a fight!'

*SMACK*

Karen clutched her injured hand as she tearfully stared daggers into Broly's eyes.

"Good. I've taken a liking to you. You'll become my first concubine of this world." Broly said.

He punched her in the gut, instantly knocking her unconscious. He summoned a clone to take them both back to his village before walking towards Itachi and Sasuke, who seemed to have started fighting without him.

"I won't let you die so easily Itachi Uchiha. I know how close you are to dying. But it means nothing to me. You will become one of my many slaves as I take over this planet.." Broly said as he headed towards Sasuke and Itachi's battle.


	77. Preparation For War! Assassinate A Kage?

*IN KONOHA'S COUNCIL OFFICE*

There were 5 figures inside. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Danzo, Koharu, and Homura.

"All our intel suggests that Aomatsuna Hakuseki, Amai Jabie, and Yada Esumi have betrayed Konoha and have relocated to another village called The Hidden Demon Village. Amai Jabie was seen murdering sand shinobi and kidnapping Temari of the Hidden Sand at the joint chunin exams. He even killed a fellow leaf member. Shikamaru Nara was directly killed by him according to witnesses. What should we do about this?" Tsunade asked.

"My Spy source managed to find their village. It's all the way out in the Land of Earth. Somewhat near the Hidden Stone Village." Jiraiya informed.

"I suggest that we assassinate their leader. Send in Jiraiya or Kakashi on an S-rank mission to take them out." Danzo said.

"I agree. It's just some unknown new village that is trying to gain attention." Koharu said.

"Even sending Jiraiya or Kakashi might be too much. Sending a cell of jonin should be enough for some tiny village." Homura agreed.

"Kakashi is unavailable at the moment. Team 7 has been sent out on a mission to attempt to retrieve Gaara from the Akatsuki. Team Guy has been sent as back-up for support. Jiraiya what do you say?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm not sure how this leader managed to convince those three monsterous brats of becoming traitors.. But I'll find out from his own mouth. In the meantime, we should talk about how to aid the Sand in their time of need right now." Jiraiya said.

*AT THE HIDDEN DEMON VILLAGE*

Jabie sent out 4 clones to watch from each direction with their Byakugan and to dispel whenever they manage to spot someone. Recently many eyes have been on the village due to the disturbance they've been causing. And getting rid of some of those eyes didn't make the senders of them very happy. So now Jabie was prepping the village for the worst-case scenario while also increasing the workers, ninjas, and slaves' strength. He's already sucked up most of the knowledge from those they put the crown on. Even some of the academy students have took up to learning some of them. He was about to exit his office inside the Academy, but suddenly saw an unfamiliar face in his village.

Jabie has experimented on his own body and managed to modify some parts of it to become better than ever before. The first thing he worked on was his brain! The ability to never forget anything. So far it has been a godsend in his research and for his village. He went around remembering all the faces of his village and watching those who aren't familiar. But it wasn't as if he shut the village down or refused all visitors. That would be bad for business.

'Capturing all these infiltraitors and possible assassins will be great for when we declare war upon the nations.' Jabie thought as he headed towards the new entry in his village.

But Jabie stopped on top of a building. He noticed one of the slaves must have picked up on something suspicious about the guest.

"Hehe.. Another invader. Lucky me I got to you first." A blue-haired androgynous looking boy said.

"Spy? What do you mean?" She asked while seemingly getting into position for something.

The crown wearing boy shook his finger.

"Ah ah ah. None of that." He said.

The infiltrator's body suddenly tightened up and looked as if they were tied up by something.

"Gah! How did you… find out so quickly…?" She squeezed out.

"While I would love to tell, I am not able to. Get ready to meet the other infiltrators. Or lab rats! I should say." He laughed as he dragged her away screaming.

The civilians ignored this as if it was a regular thing and continued to do what they were doing.

"Another one huh…"

"I wonder what the Councilors want with the spies."

"To get information from them duh!"

"Ooooh. Can we get some burgers on the way home?"

"Sure little brother."

Jabie left and returned back to the Academy to meet up with the teachers.

"I need you all to make sure that no harm comes to the children if an enemy manages to sneak past the Councilors." Jabie stated.

"Hai!" They responded.

"You all should know that war is coming soon. So prepare your students for the worst. We may need to send them out if worst comes to worst. I will try to prevent things from coming to that point but anything could happen. Just be ready." Jabie ordered.

"Hai!" They answered.

Jabie left them and they returned back to their classrooms. Jabie sat at his office thinking about what should he do now. He has the workers, the police force, and the slaves prepared for any attacks and suspicious persons. Suna and Esumi are after Itachi Uchiha.

Konoha is preparing to send Jiraiya after us, thanks to all the transformed clones I left in Konoha I'm aware of all of their moves. I'm not sure I'm strong enough to deal with the Hidden Stone Village's kage. I suppose I'll just train and research some more…' He thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep at his desk.

*WITH BROLY*

Broly has finally arrived at the Uchiha Hideout. But it seems Sasuke and Itachi managed to have quite the fierce battle. The so called Uchiha Hideout was completely destroyed and most of the general area was engulfed in black flames and some orange flames.

'I wanted to have a fun battle with Itachi Uchiha, but it seems his younger brother will drain him of all his fighting spirit and strength. With my Byakugan, I can see this fight is already over. Itachi has Sasuke to the wall aiming for his eyes.. and barely is able to walk. I guess I'll be able to get both Uchiha in my hands.. but first I'll need to get rid of this weasel hiding in the ground..'

Broly suddenly disappeared and reappeared above a plant-like Akatsuki member.

"How did you?!" The plant-man gasped in surprise before being grabbed by the throat by Broly.

"You're the little rat that was seen watching Naruto and the little Uchiha before I could catch you. But not this time…" Broly said as he started to absorb Zetsu's chakra.

It seemed Zetsu had his own form of chakra absorption because Broly felt some resistance in his pulling of chakra from Zetsu. But with Broly's strong chakra due to the gravity seal easily overpowered Zetsu's opposition and started to absorb his chakra at a faster pace. Broly saw wood root suddenly shoot out from the ground and wrap around him while the black half of his captured opponent coat over his skin.

"Another one trying to take over my body huh? This world sure has a lot of weaklings in need of a new body. My Saiyan blood won't allow anyone to control me! Not anymore! Not with the power I have now." Broly said as the black slime-like coating over his body was unable to continue forming over his body. The White Zetsu body was suddenly absorbed into Broly's palm as he drained it entirely of all it's chakra.

The Black Zetsu desperately tried to take over Broly's body but just couldn't defeat his legendary will. Broly forced Black Zetsu into a green chakra orb before absorbing him into his body as well by draining it entirely of its chakra.

"Good… You've increased my power even more. You've even gifted me some new abilities…." Broly laughed to himself as a bright green glowing seedling grew from his hand before crushing it.

Broly ran off towards the fainted Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Broly saw that Itachi was practically dead by all means, but he was sure Jabie would be able to revive him without a problem. He collected their bodies and created a clone using the new chakra nature he gained from the plant Akatsuki member. A wooden clone that at first looked like a wooden dummy of Broly, but soon became a complete copy of him and took off with the last Uchiha Brothers. Broly saw a somewhat roughed up Esumi finishing Kisame off with a stab in the heart with lightning lance made of his pupil's bone kekkei genkai and soon attempting to take his living sword. But the sword shot out spikes from it's handle and it attempted to attack Esumi.

"Stupid sword. You're mine now whether you want to be or not! Either become my new main sword or die along with your previous owner." Esumi threatened as Broly arrived at her location.

The sword shot out spikes from it's scales at Esumi's face in response to her threat. Esumi let the spikes barely pierce through her skin.

"Fine. Have it your way." Esumi put Samehada under a genjutsu with her sharingan and equipped it on her back.

"Mission complete?" Esumi asked.

"Let's go home. We have a war to prepare for." Broly said with a grin.

*TWO DAYS LATER BACK AT THE HIDDEN DEMON VILLAGE*

Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha had black metal chains wrapped around their wrists and legs that constantly drained chakra from them, preventing any usage of their eyes or ninjutsu. They were forced into a seat and sat before Aomatsuna, Jabie, and Esumi. The new shiny crown on their head prevented them from taking action, even if it would be futile without chakra or any ninja tools in their possession.

"Let's see if this works. Fatass. Start it." Esumi said.

"Interesting. Although it's uses are only useful for combat, it still is quite the intriguing research material." Jabie said as he poked both Itachi and Sasuke 3 times each and forced their bodies to overfill with chakra. Their skin color turned red as both of their new sharingan activated.

"Mangekyō Sharingan huh… how useful. But don't worry Itachi Uchiha, since you have further uses for us we won't end your brother as your final wish. But we will take his eyes." Jabie said as he surgically took out Sasuke's and Itachi's Mangekyō sharingan and replaced them with each others.

So Itachi gained Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke gained Itachi's eyes. Broly and gang watched as their eyes transformed. Their chakra recognized the strong blood ties between their new eyes and started transforming into new eyes.

"So it wasn't a myth.. The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan was possible without the death of your family member…." Itachi muttered.

"Yep. Your family was too turned on by the thought of murdering each other over it though. Now give me one of those suckers and save the other one. We might find a use for it for someone." Esumi said.

"I'll kill you… I'll kill you all! Release me!" Sasuke shouted.

Jabie took out Sasuke's sharingan eyes, that was actually Itachi's previous ones, and put it inside a jar with strange clear liquid. He then placed normal eyes inside Sasuke's empty sockets before knocking him asleep.

"If I manage to get free, I will bring down this entire village." Itachi threatened.

"With his illness cured, he should be an even greater force than before and with the crown on he has no chance of escape except in death." Broly said ignoring Itachi.

"I still think we should kill Sasuke. All he's going to do is try and get revenge until he dies." Esumi said with her new beautiful Samehada on her back.

"No. Seeing how the little Uchiha grows without his famed bloodline seems funny. Get the memories of all their techniques and release the device from the little Uchiha's head. After that drop him off at the leaf village." Broly said chuckling.

This caused Esumi and Jabie to laugh as well after realizing that Sasuke willingly left the leaf village. Broly left the lab while Jabie and Esumi got started on extracting all of Itachi's and Sasuke's jutsus and transplanting the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan into Esumi's eye. Broly reached his personal quarters and was welcomed with the sight of Karin in a rather suggestive outfit in his room.

Hatred was the only look in her eyes as she looked at Broly, but her body betrayed her as it started to shake in fright of what he could possible want.

"It's time you start fulfilling your duty as my first concubine. My legacy will live on and my race will thrive. Even if I'm in a new world. The Saiyan race will not end with me." Broly said as he dropped his sash and shorts.

"No… No. Stay away! Get away from me!" Karin shouted

Karin seemed frozen in fear but desperately tried to resist once Broly grabbed her shoulder. Her struggles were futile though. Broly's power was infinite compared to her. But before Broly could seal the deal, four darkish gold chains erupted from Karin's back and pierced through Broly's chest and gut. Broly was sent flying towards the wall in his chambers as Karin had tears flowing fiercely down her eyes.

She controlled the chains and rapidly stabbed and stabbed Broly more and more until suddenly a laugh erupted from him.

"Good! No concubine of mine should be so easy to conquer!" Broly shouted as his body regenerated rapidly.

He grabbed the chains and tore them apart with his bare hands and reappeared in front of Karen before grabbing her by the throat and forcefully taking her.

'Sasuke…! Save me… Please…'

Sounds of crying, moans, and grunts rang out from his quarters throughout the night until morn.

As daylight came, the sounds stopped and Broly's door opened from the inside. A fully dressed shining Broly appeared and left behind a somewhat destroyed room and a passed out bright red-head on his bed whose face seemed to be crossed between reluctant pleasure and complete sadness. As if she lost something very important that night that was a crucial part of her entire being.

*ELSEWHERE*

Sho was currently walking throughout the village alone. He stopped by the park and was met with the sight of a giant turtle beast being surrounded, climbed on, and played around by children and Academy Students.

"Seriously… a Tailed Beast in a public park for children to play with…" Sho sighed as he also joined in. He laid down and took a nap on the Three-Tail's shell.

*KILOMETERS AWAY FROM THE HIDDEN DEMON VILLAGE*

"It's time to take them out. We've lost too many at this point. Even Zetsu was lost to them. A nearly irretrievable lost." An orange hair male Akatsuki member stated.

"I'm sure they're hiding the Jinchūriki inside. We'll go in and search for the missing Jinchūriki. If possible kill Aomatsuna Hakuseki, Yada Esumi, and Amai Jabie if you spot them. The main goal though is recapturing of the Jinchūriki. Let's move out."

*INSIDE THE VILLAGE*

"We've spotted some Akatsuki members." A clone of Jabie stated before dispelling.

"Get the slaves ready. Let's see how useful they are." Another clone ordered.

The clone left to get the people controlled with the crown to prepare to set out against this group of enemies.

Jabie has just received the memories of his water clone and immediately got both Esumi and Aomatsuna.

"Use the slaves to gain information on their abilities. If they aren't completely useless they might even defeat this enemy without us." Broly stated.

"Very well. Esumi what about you?" Jabie asked.

"I guess I'll get started on this war you were planning. Which hokage should I aim for first?" Esumi asked.

"Assassinate the Tsuchikage if possible. Be wary of his dust release jutsu. Even I wouldn't be safe from it's destructive power. I don't care if you do it silently or alarm the entire village, but make sure you don't die. That's all I care about." Broly told her.

"He is the closest and most dangerous of all the kages. The second strongest we should aim for is the Raikage. After that the others should be no problem." Jabie stated.

"Alright then. I'll be off. Time to test this sweet new eye of mine." Esumi stated as her pinwheel shaped red eye started to spin.

"Let's watch the show then Jabie." Broly laughed as he and Jabie reappeared on top of their Castle.


	78. The Akatsuki's Invasion!

"We have to fight our old leader now? What a pain in the ass.." Deidara said.

"Hmph. There wasn't really a choice for us in all this." Sasori replied.

The civilians were evacuated to a protected bunker as soon as the Akatsuki was spotted. The slaves were waiting for the first signs of the Akatsuki's attack while also surrounding them from all sides. Broly and Jabie noticed something strange about their invaders. Their eyes were exactly the same.

"Do you think it's another kekkei genkai? Like the Byakugan and Sharingan?" Jabie asked.

"Possible. Those eyes can't be naturally occurring. We'll find out eventually with the slaves." Broly stated.

The 7 intruders split up once they reached the inside of the village and started to look for something. With a grin of his face, Jabie gave orders to the slaves and police force to attack while they are split up. And a few seconds later, the village went to hell.

*INSIDE THE VILLAGE*

"A girl Akatsuki member huh.. She would be quite the looker without the weird eyes." A young male crown wearer said.

"I don't know I kind of like the eyes. It adds an quirky look to her." An older crown wearer said while licking his lips.

"Shut up you perverts and just take her down already!" A woman crown wearer shouted.

"Fine fine." They responded.

"Where are the Jinchūriki?" The Akatsuki member asked.

"I'll tell you if you go on a date with me."

"Annoying.. You shall know Pain…" She said.

She then started to go through hand signs before summoning multiple massive animals. One large orange and black centipede, a giant multi-headed dog, and a giant ox that attempted to rage and stampede over the village. But the crown wearing members of the Hidden Demon Village swiftly retaliated.

"Kazuma get the dog and ox. Karyu get the centipede and I'll get the summoner." The woman commanded.

"Give the old man all the work why don't ya." Kazuma, the old man, complained as he took out a staff and infused wind chakra in it before striking the ox under the chin.

The ox's head was knocked up. Kazuma stabbed his staff towards the throat of the summon with a large razor sharp wind being sent towards it's throat and dispelled it. After that, he landed back on the ground and started to complain about his back but no one was listening. The 3-headed dog attempted to stomp on Kazuma, but Kazuma jumped out the way and started to run up the dog creature. The dog summoning nipped and bit at the Kazuma climbing up it's body, but couldn't manage to get a solid bite in. After Kazuma reached the top of the dog, he was on and started to spin his staff, creating a stationary tornado that sliced, chopped, and cut up the summoning.

Kazuma watched as the summoning started to split into more dogs, but they couldn't escape the power of his wind ninjutsu and just continued to multiply and die inside his tornado.

"uh.. Kahyo! This one isn't dying!"

Karyu was dodging the centipede's attacks before going through hand signs and shouting.

"Lava Style: Sinking Rinse!" Karyu yelled as the ground underneath the Centipede cracked open and revealed a giant swirling lava pit.

The summoning was sucked into the extremely hot lava and dispelled quickly. He restored the ground to its normal state while wiping his forehead of sweat.

"All done here Kahyo!" Karyu shouted.

Kahyo was currently combating the female invader in hand-to-hand combat. Kahyo had the upper hand in the battle and the Akatsuki member quickly realized that she wouldn't be able to win in this manner. She hopped away and started to go through hand signs again and summoning a giant drill-beaked bird. She hopped on and flew away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kahyo yelled as she went through hand seals.

"Ice Style: Freezing Chains!"

The moisture in the air suddenly dropped and formed into icy-blue chains that raced towards the bird and latched onto the flying summoning and froze it into dispelling. The Akatsuki member fell from the sky and was soon caught by the ice ninjutsu before being frozen completely. Kahyo brought the body back.

"Are you sure I can't just have a little fun with her?" Kazuma asked.

To answer this question Kahyo simply stomped the body into pieces. Kazuma hung his head in sadness while Karyu watched the sea of dogs dispel.

"Let's go help the others." Kahyo said.

*SOMEWHERE ELSE INSIDE THE VILLAGE*

"Before I kill my victims, I like to know their names first." A slave said.

"Pain. Is what you should refer to me as. I will also show you Pain and soon this entire world. Now where are the Jinchūriki?" Pain asked.

"Let's kill him boys."

"Don't order me around."

"I want his head!"

Two of the slaves started to go through hand signs before shouting.

"Earth Style: Quicksand!"

"Spiral Webbing!"

The earth beneath their feet turned into quicksand and tried to suck them down, but Pain simply caused a bubble to form around himself and absorbed the two techniques. The slave that demanded Pain's head ran in with his spinning mechanical drilling arm.

"He can steal chakra huh? You aren't the only chakra sucker you know." The first slave said as he and the web-user ran in to support the drill user.

Pain started to flee once they stopped using ninjutsu.

"RUN BOY RUN!"

"IT LOOKS LIKE CHAKRA SUCKING IS THE ONLY THING YOUR GOOD FOR HUH!?"

"DIEEEE!"

The Pain path retreated rapidly and managed to meet up with another Akatsuki member whose scalp split open to reveal a metalic head. A bright light shined from this head and fired towards the three slaves.

"This doesn't look so good boys. FORM UP!" One of the slaves said as a massive blast of chakra was fired towards them.

The three locked hands and aimed their palms towards the blast. Their palms were coated in a blue chakra coating that started to absorb the attack. As the jutsu was absorbed more and more, the three slave's suddenly sprouted butterfly wings made out of blue chakra.

"Ahahahahaha! More!"

The jutsu was completely absorbed by the three slaves. The three had light blue chakra wings coming from their backs.

"I feel strong.. Maybe even strong enough to completely take back my freedom…"

"We should first test it out on these two.."

"AHAHAHAHAHA DIE DIE TIME!"

The three vanished from their previous spot and reappeared around the two Akatsuki members. The Akatsuki member who fired the jutsu from earlier started to transform. He grew two faces on the side of his face, two extra pairs of arms, and a razor-sharp tail. He grabbed the other Akatsuki member and with a burst of chakra from his feet, he blasted away with him in the sky. The slaves quickly flew after them. The transformed Akatsuki shot missiles out of his arm and forced the bloodthirsty slaves to dodge while chasing after them. It seems the enemy noticed their infiltration has failed and is attempting to regroup.

"They seem competent. It didn't take long for them to realize their infiltration failed immediately." Broly stated.

"How long do you think it'll take them to realize they have no way of escaping either?" Jabie asked.

"Let's see." Broly chuckled.

The 6 intruders regrouped in the middle of the village and were completely surrounded by uniformed shinobi, crown wearing shinobi, and some flying summons, constructs, and even ninja tools.

"This was a trap to begin with..." Pain said.

"Took ya long enough to figure it out retard!" A random slave shouted.

"They are able to communicate with each other over long distances somehow. How else would they be able to retreat at the same moment?"

"Hey Akatsuki, if you give up now we won't kill ya too terribly. Just a few missing limbs here and there. Nothing too painful!"

"Give us the blue hair too!"

"You dare look down upon a god?" Pain said insulted.

"Konan. Get back along with the others." Pain ordered.

"Whoa there buddy! Who said any of you guys could move!? If you take one step consider yourselves dead meat!"

Konan ignored the crown wearing slave who said that and coated 4 of the Akatsuki members in paper and tried to fly away, but this is when the slaves and uniformed shinobi attacked. Explosions rained from the sky in the forms of clay spiders. Rapid firing kunai were sent sailing towards the Akatsuki group. All sorts of ninjutsu of all different types were blasted towards the group.

"Almighty Push." Pain said.

But for some reason none of the attacks managed to get through. It was as if an invisible barrier managed to stop all of their attacks before suddenly sending it right back towards them!

"Earth Style: Ground Wall!" Multiple shinobi yelled and created a large wall made of earth that managed to stop their own attacks.

The Hidden Demon shinobi did not stop their assault even after being reflected with their own attacks! Some charged in with a crazed bloodthirsty look in their eyes after the reflection and started to combat with the Akatsuki members.

"Be careful with that one! He can absorb chakra and ninjutsu!" A slave yelled.

"Got it! Gate of Pain open!" A uniformed shinobi shouted as his skin turned red and muscles and veins pumped up visibly. He swung his giant steel hammer towards the chakra absorbing Akatsuki member and managed to smash it into a pulp.

"One's dead!" The uniformed shinobi informed.

"You already reached the third gate?! You're full of shit!"

"That orange one over there is weak! Even the kid could beat it!"

"I'm not that weak! Don't underestimate me! Steel Style: Full Submersion!" A young uniformed teenager shouted as he grabbed one of the coats of Akatsuki member and had a silvery viscous liquid start to coat over them and then solidify into a silver statue.

"See! I got him!" The kid yelled excitedly before he and numerous others were blasted away once again by the strange ninjutsu of the leader-like one.

"Nagato… We need to retreat somehow. This isn't looking good." Konan said as she grew wings made out of paper.

"Give us the Jinchūriki or face the true power of a god.." Pain threatened.

"Fuck off ya orange haired fuck!"

"Yeah eat shit and die!"

"I'm gonna shit in your mouth you ginger cunt!"

"We're gonna take your blue haired girlfriend after we finish mutilating your corpse!"

Jabie wasn't as pleased as Broly was about the insults being thrown at their opponents. He face palmed as Broly was laughing heartily seeing his slaves. His people being so entertaining. Pain, however was immensely irritated, Konan next to him also shared his anger. She tried to fly away again with three of the Akatsuki members, but was quickly fired upon by arrows, kunai, shuriken, and more.

"Don't run away so quickly beautiful!"

"We're not done with you yet!"

"Nagato…" Konan said.

"Go. I'll deal with this." Pain answered.

Konan and three of the other orange haired Akatsuki members started levitating before being blasted off into the nearby rocky desert beyond the Hidden Demon Village.

"Get him!" One of the slaves shouted at the now surrounded lone Pain.

They attacked but were blocked by a strange paper dome that tanked their attacks for barely a second and immediately dropped afterwards. Pain was seen levitating in the air. High above the Hidden Demon Village.

"We could attack the main body now Suna and end all this. I think we've seen enough of his capabilities." Jabie said as he looked at a large rock on top of a rocky mountain surrounded by chakra.

"I still haven't found out if his strange eyes are the result of his strength, but I suppose I'll take it anyway. I'll use the crown and interrogate him about it's uses before taking his eyes for myself. Let's end this." Broly said after seeing Pain build up a large quantity of chakra in the sky.

Broly transformed into a Super Saiyan and created a small lime green sphere that flew towards Pain before glowing and suddenly enlarging into a gigantic devastating sphere.

"You won't be able to repel this attack. Struggling is pointless against my power! Omega Blaster!" With a crazed laugh, Broly forced his attack to trudge it's way towards Pain who finally finished gathering enough chakra.

"Almighty Push!" Pain shouted.

Broly's attack was met with heavy resistance once it met Pain's jutsu. Broly shot forward more chakra blasts into his Omega Blaster and increased it's speed, power, and size and slowly started to push back Pain's jutsu.

'He can't continue to power his jutsu? Hmph. How boring.' Broly thought as his technique stopped Pain's from destroying his village, but not the area behind Pain.

The area leading into his village was completely destroyed and overturned. Pain was seeing falling as Broly's jutsu seemed to devour him.

"Let's go end this Jabie." Broly said as his jutsu continued to push through the sky and eventually reach beyond the clouds and he returned to his original form.

"I don't think no matter how strong these techniques make me, I won't ever be able to beat that kid…" A slave said in awe.

"Just accept your fate now and hope to become part of the police force in the future."

"You hear that Sasori my man? We can be free if we manage to join the police force." Deidara said.

"Freedom is just a pipe dream, fool. This is our fate now." Sasori replied

"I won't give up! My art won't be extinguished so easily!" Deidara swore.

Broly and Jabie reached the 3 motionless Akatsuki members and ended them before heading towards the final two. Broly ripped open the paper rock and was met face to face with the original Pain and Konan.

"How… How did you find me?" Nagato asked.

Broly just grinned as he slowly walked towards Nagato. Nagato shot a black rod towards Broly with the strange device he was hooked up to. Broly simply let the rod pierce through his chest and felt the invasion of foreign chakra trying to bind his body and control his movements. He surged his chakra flow and immediately overpowered the foreign chakra inside his body and walked towards the crippled Pain.

"Why have you continued to disrupt the plans of the Akatsuki? Why have you targeted my organization? How could you be so strong for just a child? I don't understand why you are prohibiting the way to true peace in the shinobi world! Tell me your reasons for standing against me!" Nagato shouted.

Broly stared Nagato into his rippled pupils and laughed.

"The insect wants to know does he? Just before his final moments in this world. To know the reason of his fall." Broly laughed even louder before eventually stopping.

"I wanted a fight. But it seems my powers grew too rapidly for my own good. You weren't much of a fight even for my slaves. You may have taken out a few of those bugs, but overall my village's strength is no lower than before and you only increased it's strength after I take those special eyes of yours."

"You would doom the world of shinobi of true peace and tranquility just for the sake of fighting…?"

"My people are bred to fight. Destroy. And conquer! Peace is only for your final moments after the greatest battle of your life. You will be crushed like a bug under my foot and forgotten as I take over this planet."

Konan fired multiple spears of paper towards Broly as he stood in front of Nagato. Before they could reach, they were sliced apart by something. But Konan didn't give up, she continued to fire ranged projectiles made out of her chakra paper towards Broly. They were sliced apart just like the rest. Jabie stood in front of Konan.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Amai Jabie. Your paper ninjutsu is quite ingenious. I'm wondering if maybe other types of material could take the place of your paper. Could even simple bubble gum be used in the same manner? Or even oil? I'll have much fun figuring it out for myself." Jabie said with a creepy smile.

"You won't land a hand on Nagato! Get away from him!" Konan yelled as she fired even more paper ninjutsu towards Broly and Jabie.

Jabie was about to slice them as usual, but managed to notice something different about these ones. They had explosive tags on them!

Jabie's skin turned into jet black steel as he blocked all the projectiles with his hand and body while suffering no damage whatsoever. He then charged towards Konan and sliced her with his hand coated in blue chakra. She dispersed into paper before reforming next to Broly reaching towards Nagato's eyes. She grabbed Broly from behind and had her arms around his neck while explosion tags were lit.

"I won't let them take you Nagato…" Konan said before suddenly being blasted off of Broly's back and captured in a water prison. Broly expelled chakra from the tenketsu on his back, causing Konan to be forced off of him.

Nagato fired another black rod from his device at Broly. The rod pierced through Broly's gut but didn't stop him whatsoever. He roughly extracted Nagato's eyes and left him there as he left with Jabie and the captured Konan who was desperately trying to break free of Jabie's water prison jutsu and return to Nagato.

"Well that's the last of the Akatsuki. I wonder how Esumi's mission is going. I hope she's careful." Jabie said.

"Hm.. If she fails we'll have to build up our village's power even more before starting the war. If she succeeds, we can start immediately. If we take out the Tsuchikage, taking over the Hidden Stone Village will be even easier. They don't have as many famous strong ninja as Konoha does." Broly stated.

"What if another hidden village decides to attack as we're taking Iwakagure over?"

"We'll bring the Two-Tails and the Three-Tails as support."

"Okay. Let's wait on Esumi then."

"Get the earth style slaves to fix the entrance towards the village. We'll do the transplant after you merge the cells of these two eyes into one." Broly said as he gave the eyes to Jabie.

Jabie nodded as he body flickered away in a puff of smoke with Konan. Broly returned to his room alone.

'My power is increasing too rapidly. I'll have to restrain my strength if I ever wish to enjoy a good battle anytime soon.'


	79. Infiltration Of The Stone Village!

*OUTSIDE THE HIDDEN STONE VILLAGE*

Esumi was having trouble deciding on if she should burst inside the village and cause complete chaos and mayhem or be a super-secret kunoichi and assassinate her target. But then she thought about which one would be the most fun for her. With a giddy smile on her face, she was about to rain lightning and swords upon the village but remembered Suna's words about the Tsuchikage's Dust Release being really powerful. If she happened to get surrounded and caught, it would be game over for her! With a sad sigh, Esumi used the transformation jutsu and turned into a simple fly.

She flew all the way towards the Hokage's office and gently flew through the open window and saw the Tsuchikage napping at his desk. She smirked devilishly inwardly before deciding on her next move. She flew in front of the kage's desk and transformed back into her original appearance.

"Tsuchikage-Sir. Wake up please." Esumi asked.

"Huh.. What.? I'm up! I was just resting my eyes.." The Tsuchikage said as he rubbed his eyes before locking eyes with the intruder in his office.

"Got you…" Esumi grinned as she poked his forehead.

The Tsuchikage and Esumi were suddenly inside a whole new world. A world that was brimming with life and sunshine and all sorts of pretty colors on a grassy plain atop a giant green hill. A bright yellow sun with a smile on its face hung over Esumi and Ōnoki.

"Where am I…? Who are you!? Why can't I move or use my chakra!?" Ōnoki shouted as he was fixed to a "stylish" cross made from Esumi's taste.

"This is my new technique. It's called Tsukuyomi. For the next…" Esumi started to count her fingers.

"48 hours I will be trying to convince you to surrender your village to the Hidden Demon Village." Esumi said with an innocent smile as she put her hands behind her back.

"You mean that little upstart village in the north that I could've destroyed in an instant!?" Ōnoki started laughing.

"Little girl. This better be some sick joke. Because when I get out of here, your entire village will be wiped from the stains of history!"

"So, I'll put you as a no for now?" Esumi said with a giggle before taking out Samehada.

"This technique usually goes for 72 hours, but with your age I believe you might have a heart attack as soon as its over. So, I had to reduce your time. Be glad for senior's privilege. Hehehehe!"

Esumi laughed as she started shredding Ōnoki's small body with her blade. Ōnoki was feeling terrible, unbearable pain but he would rather die than show this little girl his pain. He wasn't known as a old stubborn "rock" for nothing. He gritted his teeth as she started to shred and tear through his skin, bones, and organs even faster as time continued on. Her innocent-like laughter started to sound demonic and eerie as time passed on and echoed through his ears beyond the sounds of shredded flesh and bones.

'In this devilish technique of hers, it seems that she can control the entire world. Even if she rips through my intestines, my body instantly recovers what was loss. I don't feel any relief in the regeneration because as soon as it's fixed it's shredded by that infernal weapon once again.'

"It's only been a couple of hours Gramps! You got more stamina than that don't you? Do you need a pick me up for the next 36 hours?" Esumi mockingly laughed at him before continuing to shave through his body for the rest of the time left.

The 48 hours were up and Ōnoki was limp. He didn't die though. Oh no, Esumi couldn't allow that. Esumi broke her technique and returned back to Ōnoki's office.

Ōnoki was immediately comatose and Esumi was slightly tired.

"Oh boy. That took out a lot of chakra.. But I should be good for another 1 or 2 uses today. Even more so if I use some Tailed Beast chakra. But let's get this old stubborn dumb ass under my control already." Esumi stated as she grabbed Ōnoki's head and stared into his unfocused eyes.

Ōnoki's eyes turned into the same spinning Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan eyes as Esumi. Esumi soon left the Tsuchikage's office and started to head back towards her village. But on her way towards her village, a strange man suddenly appeared. He had an orange spiral shaped mask on and an Akatsuki cloak. Esumi activated her Byakugan and managed to see his face, sharingans, and strange white half of his body.

'Another Uchiha was alive? I thought Itachi killed them all.., but then again Jabie did say something about one man killing his entire clan was sketchy. So maybe this guy helped Itachi or was spared like little Sasuke-chan. Unless those sharingan in his eyes are transplanted like mine.' Esumi thought.

"Yada Esumi. What are your plans in holding the Jinchūriki? Why does the Hidden Demon Village want to acquire them?" The masked man asked.

"Well we did have a reason for holding them at first, but now they kind of just became apart of us. But hey! Who are you guy? Are you another one of those idiots trying to get revenge on this beautifully innocent teenaged girl for just doing her job as the greatest kunoichi in the world?" Esumi said in an exaggerated exhausted manner.

"What was that reason?"

"To get you Akatsuki idiots to come out of your hiding hole and give us something to do for a while before we do something else."

"Why?"

"Because of this simple reason." Esumi said while holding up 1 finger.

"This esty bitsy teenie weenie reason." Esumi ran on and wasted more time until suddenly.

Multiple sharp threatening blades shot out from the earth beneath the orange masked figure and skewered him multiples times over.

"We wanted to! We wanted to fight! And you guys were pretty mysterious with the recruiting S-ranked criminals. And we were kids back then. Impressionable. Focusing on a single goal was really easy. And Itachi's really handsome face caused my brother to become really attracted to him, but you never heard me say that." Esumi explained before realizing her sneak attack didn't work and that her attacks phased right through her opponent.

"I wasn't expecting that..." Esumi responded as the masked man dashed towards her.

Esumi pulled out Samehada and attacked the Akatsuki member. But just like before, her attack went right through him. After her failed attack, she instantly turned around to attack again and again rapidly. She noticed the very small instances of the crushed faced guy trying to grab her wrist or some part of her body whenever she attacked with her Byakugan and Sharingan.

'Let's see what you're playing at weirdo. Not that it would be anything special. Hehe.' Esumi thought before overextending her next attack and watching the Akatsuki member grab her wrist and stare into her eyes.

With a black swirl and a break in time and space, Esumi was sucked into the masked man's eye! Esumi reoriented herself and landed gently upon a rectangular platform. She checked out her surroundings and saw nothing but squares and boxes. She felt the platform under her with her fingers and with a slight surge of lightning chakra, managed to create a finger-shaped hole.

'Not made of anything special. Where the hell did he take me..' Esumi thought.

She started to jump from platform to platform looking for signs of anything, but mostly a way out. After searching for nearly 2 hours, Esumi realized that crushed face bastard had to die in the most painful and longest way possible. Trapping a beautiful maiden such as herself in such a boring, bland, piece of shit wasteland like this without even making her feel like a trapped princess.

'I'm going to wring him by his neck next time I see him. But this is enough information. Time to leave.' Esumi thought before dispelling and revealing that the masked Akatsuki member actually sucked in a clone with his sharingan ability!

Esumi dug herself out from the ground and searched for any trace of the crushed-face bastard. There wasn't any trace of him left in the area, so Esumi returned home to tell the good news and bad news to her family.

*HOURS LATER AT THE COUNCIL'S CASTLE*

"Esumi. You should have gained as much information about him as possible instead of trying to kill him instantly." Jabie said.

"Shut up fatass! How could I know that he could make his body untouchable?! If I knew that I wouldn't have tried to kill him like that." Esumi defended.

"Instead of trying to kill him in the first place, why didn't you just hear him out?"'

"Because last time I heard, Akatsuki was on a kill on sight or capture on sight, whichever."

"We've killed the Akatsuki's leader while you were gone. Their involvement with us is negligent now, just so you know."

"No way fatty. I'm going to flay him alive for trapping me in that stupid box place. He's going to regret messing with this one."

"If you didn't try to kill the man in the first place, he probably wouldn't have had to retaliate." Jabie reasoned.

"Jabie are you sticking up for him!? Over me?! Don't make me cut some fat off your body and make you look like a flayed fish!" Esumi shouted.

"Try and test me! You'll regret even thinking about trying to harm this beautiful body." Jabie threatened as his body became a shiny jet-black color.

"You think have balls now because of that blue haired bitch you got from the Akatsuki?! See if I won't kick them so far up into your ass you'll be seeing nothing but hairy balls for the rest of your life." Esumi shouted as her left eye glowed red and she started to levitate slightly.

Broly watched as two of the only people he could call family argue at each other and threaten to fight each other. Normally he would just let them fight. It wouldn't be the first time they've come at a crossroad in opinions over the years of being together. It just seems this time the reason is rather foolish. Broly was about to say something, but Jabie and Esumi started to fight before he could finish. He could wait a little bit before stopping them he supposed.

Jabie already coated the inside of his central nervous system in a chakra absorption barrier to ward off any genjutsu Esumi might throw at him. And with a flash, Jabie threw a kunai towards Esumi before forming some hand seals. Esumi appeared right in front of Jabie with her Samehada overhead ready to slash down. Jabie finished his hand seals in time and spat out a wave of blue gas right in Esumi's face.

"Poison?! You fat shit! I should kill you!" Esumi shouted as her sharingan eye started to spin. She held her head slightly as her vision started blurring.

"Amaterasu!" Jabie's clothes were engulfed in black flames.

Jabie ate some of the black flames with his mouth hand and at the same time sliced off his arm with a water jutsu. His bloody arm fell to the ground and the black flames consumed it instantly. His arm-less limb started to pulsate and thump before regrowing a new arm back perfectly.

"So disgusting! You could've just used a clone like me!" Esumi said as the clone of her who took in the blue gas dispelled into a lightning snake and curled up around her neck.

"It's so much more fun seeing my research progress the way I intended."

"Research this! Research that! Why don't you research my ass if your so interested in research so much?!"

"Ew. Don't be gross Esumi. You're like a sister to me."

"A sister's whose behind needs to be straightened out!"

Jabie's back straightened up and he raised his right arm before poking the air multiple times in Esumi's direction. Esumi watched with her Byakugan and Eternal Sharingan, the very tiny water droplets made completely of very dense chakra shoot towards her. The attack would be basically invisible to anyone who isn't a sensor or able to see chakra. Esumi used Samehada and slashed the water droplets apart. Samehada started to grow in size before it nearly towered over Esumi, thanks to Jabie's attack.

'Ninjutsu or Taijutsu won't work against that weapon. I'll have to rely on other methods.' Jabie thought as Esumi flew towards him.

"Flying huh. You should be thanking me for figuring out the latent potential in your lightning chakra." Jabie said.

"I'll thank you once you lose a few pounds with my shark skin! (Samehada)" Esumi yelled as she slashed down towards Jabie.

Jabie slid away by creating a propulsion type of water construct on his feet. The water construct blasted him to a safe distance and gave him room to think. But not much time for it, because Esumi flew after him nearly instantly as she slashed and swiped with her sword. Jabie dodged and weaved every attack but could still feel his chakra being absorbed by the sword.

"Tch!" Jabie's Byakugan suddenly glowed white briefly before shooting out a blue beam that Esumi couldn't react to. She was blasted far across the room and crashed into the wall.

"What the hell was that…?!" Esumi yelled stunned.

"Heheheheheh Give up now Esumi! Or face my ultimate laser attacks." Jabie said as his eyes glowed even more fiercely.

"You cheating piece of crap! When did you get laser powers too?!" Esumi shouted as if wronged somehow.

Esumi put away Samehada for a second and had her hands glow in a bright yellow light.

Jabie just sighed before looking at Esumi.

"You know I wouldn't choose some stranger over you Esumi. I think I got most of my frustrations out anyway." Jabie said.

"I know my own brother. I was just a little irritated from earlier." Esumi said as she flew next to Jabie.

"I'm sorry Sis."

"Yeah yeah I guess I'm sorry too." Esumi said before suddenly kicking Jabie in the head and flying away giggling.

"I won the fight!"

"YOU LITTLE!" Jabie shouted as he chased after Esumi who flew outside the castle and into the front yard of the Castle.

Jabie stopped at the front door of the castle and just looked at Esumi taunting him from the gates. He just glared at her before walking into Broly.

"With the support of the Tsuchikage, we should be able to get started on this war soon. I'm looking forward to testing this eye out in the field. Jabie, I want you to protect the village. Continue building up the village while we're gone. I'll be taking the slaves and Esumi with me for the war. We're going to give the Tsuchikage a visit some time soon."

"Okay Suna but what about that Akatsuki member Esumi fought with?" Jabie asked.

"He's just an insignificant ant. But just in case. Be alert." Broly said.

"Alright Suna." Jabie said.

'Hehehe more time for my research. I love staying at the village. Sucks to be you Esumi hehehe.' Jabie taunted inwardly.

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi then went off to do their own thing as the day came to a close. The day to visit the Tsuchikage to begin the war came closer and closer.


	80. Another Infiltration!

*SOMETIME BEFORE THE VISIT TO THE HIDDEN STONE VILLAGE*

Broly was inside his room with a half-naked Karin on his bed. The look in Karin's eyes still held hate, but it seems she has realized her situation. She had a complicated look towards Aomatsuna. Although he is a cruel, despicable, and disgusting person. He hasn't really mistreated her with the exception of taking her whenever he feels like it. She is well fed , taken care of by numerous palace maids and butlers, and allowed to roam and do whatever she wants except leave the village. Aomatsuna has even forced her into shinobi training to become stronger.

"One of my concubine can't be so weak. With your bloodline, becoming powerful is nothing. Your people were even wiped out due to their famed strength." He said.

So, for a while now Karin hasn't exactly felt like she was being treated as a slave and plaything for Aomatsuna except when he's in that mood. She pulled the crazy soft covers over her chest. The maids told her that it was made out of some modified animal the smart kid created.

She watched him testing his new powers he got from the leader of the Akatsuki. He currently had a black rod (chakra receiver) being created from his hand by pushing out of his palm. He quickly reabsorbed it before holding his palm out towards Karin, forcing her to be pulled towards him with one of his eye's new powers. He wrapped his tail around her waist to stop her from knocking into him.

"Seems like you still need more practice with it." Karin said while refusing to look in Aomatsuna's multicolored eyes.

"Practice won't be as good as a battle with someone strong. My race thrives in fighting. We get stronger with fighting. Even if we're brought to the brink of death, our blood will scream at us to keep fighting till the end. Remember this for the children." Broly told her.

Karin's face reddened.

"What do you even mean race? You're human just like everyone else stupid..."

"Mhmm" Karin accidentally moaned out as Broly grabbed her breast. Her entire face turned red as she unwillingly "let" this happen.

"I am a saiyan. A race bred for battle, conquer, and destruction! We have an inborn need to fight. To prove ourselves in combat."

"What… You just sound.. crazy.." Karin managed to squeeze out as Aomatsuna started to become even more rambunctious in his actions.

"It doesn't matter. You'll understand in the future." Broly said as certain noises started to exit from his room.

A couple of red-faced maids swiftly left with blankets after hearing these noises and decided to come back later.

*IN A CERTAIN LAB INSIDE THE COUNCILOR'S CASTLE*

Jabie was finishing up his research on Konan's paper ninjutsu and Suigetsu's Hydrification ninjutsu. He and his clones started to write down possible applications for them but he was soon interrupted by an unwanted sight. A certain member of a legendary trio has just entered his village.

*WITH THE INVADER*

'Huh so this is the village of that manipulating bastard.. It looks quite normal and nice..' Jiraiya thought as he walked down the street, looking at all the friendly vendors.

He walked up to one of the vendors selling a delicious smell of meat he's never smelt before.

"Hey man, what are you selling here?" Jiraiya asked.

The cook turned around and revealed that he was only had one arm while flipping the food. The cook smiled happily at the customer before answering him.

"This is a new product sold by the Councilor! It's called Supreme Beef! Since you're my first customer of the day and look new around here I'll give it to you on the house!" The one-armed hardened criminal looking chef said.

"Hey, I appreciate it!" Jiraiya said happily.

"What kind of beef you want? Blazing Hot? Flowing Waves? Tough Fighter? Or Breezy Beef?"

"I'll take a blazing hot."

Jiraiya waited for the chef to finish cooking his food. He was surprised about how seamless and easy he's making it seem, cooking with one arm. After the chef's brilliant food show, he was given his meal. With an enticing smell and absolutely fantastic appearance, Jiraiya grabbed his meal, closed his eyes, and bit down.

*SWOOOP*

Jiraiya bit down on his teeth. He quickly opened his eyes and saw a blue-haired child getting away with his meal on some strange metal device. The chef gave a hearty laugh.

"That little numbskull is a known troublemaker on these streets. We all tried to stop him at first, but he's just too quick. Even if we managed to catch him, he would use those strange techniques he learned at the Great Academy and get away from us again. You would be doing us a favor stranger if you managed to catch him for us." The chef requested.

"Haha I wouldn't be known as the Greatest Toad Sage under the heavens if I couldn't manage to capture a single brat. Watch me." Jiraiya said as he took off towards the child.

As the Toad Sannin left the vendor and his cart, he turned around before speaking in a low tone.

"Mission is a success. Target is heading west towards the old abandoned park." The chef spoke.

Jiraiya and the kid were seen heading towards a seemingly empty part of the village with no one around. They reached an empty park and stood face to face. Jiraiya took note of the child's pinkish cheeks that made him looked as if he drunk a little too much. His strange metallic board that had a blue light glowing from the middle of it. His mocking face that sneered at him while he ate his burger.

"What's your problem old man!? Can't a kid try and get a meal for himself without being chased by dirty perverts!?" The kid shouted shamelessly.

"This sage here is a pervert yes. But only for beautiful women! An unequalled Super Pervert! My favorite hobby is spying on women while they bathe! Now prepare yourself boy to be caught by this old man." Jiraiya said righteously.

"Like hell I'd follow a stinky old idiot like you! Take this!" The boy said as his arm detached with blue threads and shot towards Jiraiya like a rocket.

Jiraiya's eyes grew serious for a moment but quickly returned back to their natural state as he grabbed the child's fist easily.

"Hahaha! I hoped you would do that!" The boy yelled.

The hand Jiraiya caught had the boy's blue threads shoot out from his hand and start to wrap and restrain Jiraiya up until he was nothing more than a blue mummy. The child laughed boastfully as he stepped on the restrained old man.

"That'll teach you to try to mess with the future Councilor when you're so weak!"

*BONK*

Jiraiya hit the child on the head and stunned him.

"How did you escape my jutsu?!" He asked with stars swirling around his head.

"If the great Toad Sage could be taken out by a little brat like you, all my long years of living would be for nothing. Now tell me why you are being a little thieving rat or I'll hang you up to cook for those vendors back there."

"I was hungry."

"Why didn't you ask your parents to feed you?"

"My parents are dead…"

"My bad kid.. But look you don't need to go around robbing people to feed yourself. There are plenty of ways a kid like you could earn money with this jutsu of yours." Jiraiya said as he put his arm around the boy.

"Oh yeah like what?" He asked unconvinced.

"You could-"

*STAB*

Falling blood could be seen dripping from the Sannin's chest. Nothing but the soft blowing wind was present around the old man and child.

*SLOWLY RIPPING*

Thump

Thump

Thump

The young boy's figure was enveloped in smoke, just like the transformation jutsu and was revealed to be a young adult woman in a vest with the Hidden Demon Village symbol on it. She held Jiraiya's heart in her hand.

"Mission completed. Officer Rio is out." She said into the strange tiny device in her chest pocket. She stared at the beating heart in her hands greedily and licked her lips before shoving it inside her chest and moaning loudly.

'My sixth heart.. I love this jutsu so much..…' She thought but suddenly felt the heart she had disappear and hear something behind her, she immediately hopped away as Jiraiya's corpse poofed away.

"Shit! A shadow clone. Target has been alerted and is currently Mis-" She was cut off as she was kicked in the jaw by Jiraiya.

The police officer was knocked into the air and Jiraiya formed a single hand seal that caused his hair to grow longer and snake towards the Hidden Demon officer.

'I don't stand a chance against this target according to Councilor's Jabie's report. I have to use "that" to not get taken out immediately..' Rio thought.

Rio's chakra changed suddenly. A red aura of chakra coated her body. She latched on to the ground with her blue threads and grappled towards it, dodging Jiraiya's hair. She was about to dash towards Jiraiya, but it seems he beat her to it first. He kicked her in the stomach that launched her in the air once again. Jiraiya appeared behind her with a spinning blue orb in his hand before thrusting it into her back. She was sent spinning towards the ground at high speeds and crashed into the earth. Leaving behind a visible body print, Jiraiya appeared above her grounded body and attacked again with an even bigger rasengan.

Rio was sent further down into the ground. The rasengan made a large crater in the ground as Jiraiya landed outside the crater. He saw Rio's unconscious and nearly dead body poof into smoke and three people attack behind him. He hopped away and saw the three attackers wearing the Hidden Demon police vest.

"I've been discovered already huh. This mysterious leader of yours is quite good." Jiraiya complimented.

"You were found the moment you entered the village. Rio, Jiro, let's go." The tall buff looking guy stated before getting on all fours and having his teeth grow sharper like an animals.

His fingers and feet became more claw-like. And his pupils turned into slits. He drank a suspicious bottle filled with clear water which made his chakra suddenly burst and become visible.

'That jutsu looks like the Inuzuka's secret technique..' Jiraiya noted.

Rio's blue threads thickened and increased in numbers and size. Her threads started to expand from parts of her body with a tailed beasts chakra around her and her threads. Jiro's entire body turned into blazing hot lava. He stretched his lava arms until they nearly reached the ground and dripped sizzling hot lava droplets on the ground, burning holes in the ground. His feet were gone and replaced with a goop of lava that somehow didn't just burn through the ground.

"Quite the party just for this old man. It seems you were prepared for my arrival somehow." Jiraiya noted as he took a strange stance.

"I'll take center Kane." Jiro said as he stretched and thrusted his lava hands into the earth, forcing lava to burst from the ground around Jiraiya.

Rio dashed in along with Kane to combat Jiraiya. Jiraiya stomped his wooden sandals and formed to hand seals before turning the surrounding area into muddy swamp that nearly swallowed up both Rio and Kane. Jiro was safely outside the range of the technique and started shooting pellet-sized lava bullets at Jiraiya.

'A highly compressed piece of lava?' Jiraiya thought before barely managing to dodge and jumping away. His outfit was slightly burned through on his arm.

*THROUGH JIRAIYA'S VIEW*

The thread chick and animal guy managed to escape my Dark Swamp jutsu. The animal guy started going through hand signs while the thread chick appeared in front of me. She kicked towards my face and forced me to block.

"Ultimate Wind Style: Wind God's Frenzy!" The dog guy shouted and had a burst of air expel from his body.

Wind covered his body completely until it became barely noticeable on his skin. The chick with the strings caught my arm and threw me into the sky. She then started to weave through ninjutsu hand signs and the dog guy disappeared. I looked around intently for him, but only saw the woman and lava kid.

*CRUNCH*

"Guh!" Jiraiya was sent crashing to the ground after being kicked in the back by Kane.

But before he could reach the ground, Kane appeared under him and double kicked him back into the sky. Jiraiya spat out blood from this attack and was met with….

"Earth Style: Thread Bullets." Rio's threads started weaving together before forming a drill shape and firing towards the rising Jiraiya.

Jiraiya quickly bit his thumb and filled the entire area with smoke. Jiro, Kane, and Rio regrouped and watched for Jiraiya's next attack. It turns out he just summoned a large frog that towered over them but not large enough to eclipse the village.

"Play time is over kiddies! Toad Daddy Jiraiya needs to clean up his mess before he leaves!" Jiraiya said after sensing all the other ninjas hiding in the surroundings. His toad slammed his staff-like weapon on the ground, creating large cracks in the ground and breaking it into chunks.

The three police officers of the Hidden Demon Village smirked as they joined hands.

"You won't leave so easily Toad Sage." Rio said with a crazed look in her eyes.

"What a terrible first assignment.." Jiro whined.

"Fighting an old monster like this one is making my head hurt." Kane said as he and Jiro were engulfed in tailed beast chakra.

The three shot forward towards the giant toad. Kane swiped his foot across the toad's weapon and knocked it far away into the sky. The toad looked completely confuddled at the strength of the human's foot. The three police officers were headed straight towards the toad and Jiraiya. Kane had a claw-shaped wind aura around his claws. Jiro's fist enlarged into giant lava hands. Rio's threads shaped into a giant blue threaded knife.

"Get out of here buddy! I'll take care of the rest!" Jiraiya told his toad as he started weaving through hand seals.

The toad chose to disregard Jiraiya's concern and blast the three with a giant water jutsu. He looked relieved at taking care of the three humans.

"Despite how clumsy I am, I got them." He said before bursting into giant chunks of meat.

Jiraiya looked at his summon with sadness in his eyes before realizing they also managed to slice off his left arm! Jiraiya suddenly poofed away and a wave of vests immediately assaulted the area.

"Mission Failed. Jiraiya has escaped." Rio reported.

Kane immediately fell unconscious after taking in the effects of the Hero Water. Medical nin inside the police force took him away.

"Why didn't we just swarm him once we got him out here?" Jiro asked.

"Councilor Jabie only told us to intervene if he planned to continue his infiltration. But it seems we weren't needed. Good work you thre-two." The police commander said.

"I really wanted his heart though…." Rio whined.

"We have plenty in storage from that zombie cursing guy. If you want a heart as famous as a legendary sannin you better train harder." The police commander told her.

"Yes chief…." Rio said as she and Jiro was dismissed.

*INSIDE THE COUNCILOR'S CASTLE*

"Well he's weakened somewhat but I doubt Konoha has reached the point where they can regrow limbs." Jabie stated.

"Is everything ready?" Broly asked.

"Yep everything is in excellent condition. You can leave by tomorrow if you want." Jabie said.

"Esumi will you be ready by tomorrow?" Broly asked.

"Yep. Let's get this show on the road." Esumi said.

"You three are coming along. This will be good for you." Broly told to Sho, Khael, and Fu.

"Awh man…" Sho whined while Khael nodded.

"Yay! I get to play in the war!" Fu cheered.

"This war isn't a game Fu. You all will have important missions and duties to follow. I expect you all to grow during this period. We won't be around to guide you. Make preparations for tomorrow." Broly said to them.

"Hai.." The three responded before heading off to their rooms.

"I love little Fu's innocence. I just hope it doesn't get in the way of her future." Esumi said.

"She's… not bad." Broly complimented.

"How are negotiations with the Sand, Jabie?" Broly asked.

"We'll be sending a delegate to a meeting with their elders. I planned on sending the police chief and his aides to Sunagakure. If they choose to surrender under us completely we will let them live, if they plan anything other than serving under us then the chief and his aides will forcefully take over Sunagakure." Jabie explained.

"I see. Did Itachi's crow come by yet?"

"Yeah I extracted the sharingan from it. I planned on giving it to the police chief with the addition of Esumi's old eye."

"That's not a bad idea. I'm going to bed." Broly said before heading off to his room.

"Goodnight fatass!" Esumi said as she left as well.

"Night." Jabie responded back before heading down into his labs.


	81. Attacking Kumogakure!

The entrance area near the Hidden Demon Village was completely filled with people. Many civilians wanted to see off their two rulers and wish them luck on their conquest across the 5 elemental nations with the help. Broly was leading the large group he planned to take to the Hidden Stone Village with Esumi by his side and a completely healed and rejuvenated Itachi Uchiha on his other side. Itachi had an aura of sadness around him as he had to partake in another cursed war. Being forced to go against his pacifist nature, Itachi secretly planned to overcome this strange device attached to his brain. Broly ignored this and looked at the mass of crown-wearing shinobi that were about to follow him in to taking over the war.

"Are we seriously about to go start a war with the whole world with just us?"

"If the brat says so, we're doing so. You know we don't got a choice in all this."

"Even Itachi was defeated by him…" Deidara said.

"Freedom is just a pipe dream now." Sasori replied.

"You think I'll be able to get a girlfriend during this war?"

"If a little shit like you could get a girlfriend, I should be married by the end of this war!" A slave said, prompting a bunch of other slaves to laugh with him.

"What does that mean?! I'm sure there is a perfect girl waiting for me somewhere! You'll see! This war will be the perfect opportunity for me to show off my good points."

They just started laughing even louder. Broly then looked at his people and waved. Broly put the chibi-sized Three-Tails on top of his hair and left with his army of slaves. The civilians and others cheered and wished Broly's army luck as they left the village. Broly and his army marched towards the Hidden Stone Village while giving off an aura of a band of bandits and mercenary. Despite being an actual army, they surely didn't look the part nor act like military participants. Everyone was dressed in different outfits except for the golden crown with the Hidden Demon Village's symbol etched in the middle of it. The slaves were of various ages, sizes, body types, and sexes. It was as if someone randomly grabbed many people and threw them together and called them an army.

"So after we pair up with the Tsuchikage's army, which nation are we going after first? I was personally thinking of going after the Hidden Cloud Village and getting rid of the Raikage." Esumi said.

"That is what I was thinking as well. I heard he's one of the strongest kage out of the four right now." Broly responded.

"Yea it's a toss up between him and the Tsuchikage. The other two are strong but nothing special."

"After we merge with Iwagakure's army, I'm going to have us split apart. You will take half of them with you to the Hidden Mist Village while I go after the Cloud Village with the other half."

"What are we going to do with the Tsuchikage?"

"Have him accompany the police head and his two aides in Sunagakure under a transformation jutsu."

After discussing his plans with Esumi and Itachi who was listening to the side, Broly and his army continued to walk towards their destination for 2 weeks. They ate modified food created by Jabie stored inside storage scrolls that kept the food still fresh and hot from when it was created the week before they took off. The water natured shinobi were basically water dispensers for the army when their water bottles ran out during their trek through the Land of Earth's rocky and humid climate. Sometimes though situations like this happened…

"Hey water bitch, my bottles empty. Gimme some more." A crass tall brutish looking man said to the dainty glasses-wearing water ninja.

With a turn of the head, and a sharp glare into his eyes, the man suddenly fell to his knees shivering. He tried to bow his head in forgiveness but the water ninja stomped his head into the ground.

"You disgusting, stinky, piece of garbage dare talk to this queen in such a manner? You should be glad this crown stops me from killing you."

The water ninja heard mumbling coming from the earth but couldn't understand it.

"Consider yourself lucky. Next time you ask for something of this queen, you better grovel on your knees and kiss my feet first." The Queen said.

A water shinobi eventually gave that man some water and a medic nin healed him up, but nothing of importance really happened except that guy learned to choose his battles more carefully. Another type of situation that happened regularly was Khael, Sho, and Fu being challenged by the crown wearers.

"Do you think if I beat the Councilor's apprentice, I'll be able to be his apprentice and eventually be free?" A slave asked.

"That makes perfect sense. I don't see why that plan wouldn't work out. Go on and try it. I'll watch from back here and watch your great success." The glasses wearing slave said with a straight face.

So, the first slave did as he said he would and challenged Khael.

"Fight me! I'll show you who truly deserves to be the under Councilor Hakuseki."

Khael looked at the slave with pity in her eyes. Slightly sadden about his fate and future since he was caught by her master's device. Although to others, it looked as if she was looking down upon the slave and thought he was as worthless as a bug compared to her. The other slaves started cheering on the fight and circled around the two, prompting a slight break in their travels. Broly and Esumi allowed it due to Khael being involved.

Khael really didn't want to fight with the pitiful fellow but felt as if her master would disapprove of her refusing to battle here. She couldn't make her master disappointed. So, she buckled up and stood off against the challenger.

"Still looking down on me huh? That'll be your first mistake!" The boy said as he shoved his mouth hands into his pockets to munch on some fire?

Khael decided to end this quickly. Prolonging the embarrassment of this boy wouldn't the best. The boy's hands finished chewing the fire and spat out 5 human-shaped fires that fit neatly on his palm. He threw them in the air and with a hand seal caused them to grow into the size of an adult man. They took places around the boy.

"Get her, my creatures of the inferno!"

3 of the flame men flew towards Khael who seemed to have a brand-new physical addition on her face. Her left eye started to spin as she easily dodged the flame men's attack and dashed towards the boy. The boy was slightly startled she managed to get past his creations so easily, but didn't lose himself. He had his two other fire creations start shooting fire at the incoming Khael. With the slightest of movements, she dodged the flames without even a single part of her cloak getting singed. She appeared in front of the boy, grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the ground. The wind was knocked out of the boy's lungs and his eyes bulged. Khael stood over the stunned boy and with a bone sword pointed towards his throat.

She didn't say anything but everyone knew exactly what she was saying.

"Pathetic. Someone as weak as you believes they can stand up to me? Be glad I'm sparing your life. Even someone with your strength could be useful as a meat shield."

The boy gave up and was forced to be taunted by the others for the rest of the journey. They wouldn't let him live it down, especially his glasses friend. Khael said nothing about the battle even when questioned about it by others. She just kept her eyes forward and journeyed along her master. Sho just knew he would be challenged next. He definitely looked the least intimidating out of his friends. And he knew if he tried to refuse his master would beat the mess out of him for being so cowardly.

'I'm not a coward! I just don't like unnecessary fighting. Or fighting in general. I'm more of a peaceful guy. I don't want to hurt anybody.' Sho thought before a hand touched his shoulder.

He slowly turned his head and prayed that it wasn't someone that wanted to fight and in a sense he was right. His master's devious smiling face was the one that greeted him. Sho already knew what she was thinking, and she already knew that he knew what she was thinking. He cried inwardly while sighing outwardly.

"Sike!" Esumi said with a teasing face.

Esumi thumped Sho's head in jest as the army continued forth. Khael and Sho wondered why no one challenged Fu though. She just had her usual happy-go-lucky face and attitude while they walked.

"They know that she's the Seven-Tailed." Broly stated to the curious youngins.

This cleared Khael's and Sho's confusion right up and the army could see the Hidden Stone Village. The slaves were starting to get excited due to Jabie's words and Broly's confirmation that depending on their merits, they could gain their freedom from the cursed crown and do whatever they want. Their battle lust and spirit started to rise but Esumi quickly doused it.

"Not yet you all. These guys are our "buddies" for now. We're going to merge up with their army and then set off for the actual war. This stop is just to give us an easier time during the war." Esumi explained.

The Tsuchikage welcomed Broly and his army in his village. He already had his shinobi ready to go. However Broly's army could see the confusion on the Iwa-nin's faces about why they were preparing for war and allying themselves with this upstart ninja village. The Iwa-nin looked down on Broly's army but followed orders from their Tsuchikage. Broly's army split into two and Broly and Esumi split. The Tsuchikage told his people he'll follow along with them to take part in this war. His aides tried to dissuade him, but he refused adamantly as he already told them after his speech before Broly's army came. Broly had one of his slaves that took up the Yamanaka clan's secret jutsu to communicate between him and the other half of his army. And finally, after one day and with a bright and sunny sun shining down. The war could officially start. With Broly's army of 1,100 and Tsuchikage's even larger number of shinobi, they set off.

Broly's army now split between the slaves and Iwa-nin headed towards the Hidden Mist Village. Esumi's army along with Itachi headed towards the Hidden Cloud Village. Broly's slaves didn't like how the stone village's ninja were looking at them. They were tempted to start beating the living hell out of them now but were warned by Broly's glare. But something about that glare told them that they'll get their chance. The wicked smiles on some of their faces creeped out the stone shinobi who wanted nothing more to do with these savages and get this war over quickly.

*WITH ESUMI'S SIDE*

Esumi's group marched on towards the Hidden Cloud Village and after a long trekking journey finally reached miles of Kumogakure. Esumi saw with her Byakugan, the prepared forces of enemy shinobi.

"I don't remember us ever announcing that we were going to invade Kumogakure.. Why do they have their entire army prepared for us?" Esumi asked to no one in particular.

"You don't seriously think you can just march an army for days without anyone knowing do you?" An Iwa commander stated.

"Well I guess it makes sense when you put it like that. Try not to die in this battle smart ass." Esumi giggled.

Esumi then contacted Suna and it seems his side experienced the same thing.

'My plans have already gone to shit. I had such fun ideas to destroy this village too! But I guess that will have to wait till after this…'

"Alright boys, get ready to follow the greatest kunoichi in the world, Yada Esumi, and watch as she makes her name known all across the world! You will get to share in this moment along with me. Get ready to tear these pieces of shit apart and destroy everything they stand for and love! I want this entire landscape completed destroyed by the time this battle is over!" Esumi shouted in her teenaged high-pitched girly voice.

Normally one would laugh at such a little girl's statement, which the Iwa-nin did do, but the slaves however were overcome with bloodlust and fighting spirit. The look in their eyes seemed to turn demonic. As if they were no more than mindless beasts now intent on ravaging these lands and those who stand in their way. Some of the cloud ninjas swear they saw an image of a terrifying demon whose greed and cruelty couldn't be matched nor contained hovering above the army of the Hidden Demon Village. The slaves waited eagerly on Esumi's orders as if they couldn't stand it anymore.

"Tear them into pieces!" Esumi shouted while pointing her Samehada forth.

The slaves charged ahead with complete disregard for their safety and any sort of self-restraint. Of course, not all of the slaves lost their minds. The stronger-willed individuals ran along with the slaves while keeping their head cool. The Iwa-nin were confused at this completely reckless plan but nevertheless ran along with the people they considered nothing more than beasts in human skin.

*RAIKAGE'S SIDE*

"That stubborn fool dares to start a war with me? I'll make him regret even staying alive this long." The Raikage said.

"Something about this seems strange.. Ōnoki doesn't seem the type to be so brash." One of the hokage aides said.

"You're right. Something is suspicious about this invasion. But it doesn't matter now that there is an army right at my front door."

"Did Ōnoki get some help from mercenaries? Why are they dressed differently?" The second aide asked.

"Are they starting without even talking? And are they just running in headfirst? Is this a trick? What should we do Boss?"

"Looking down on my men huh?! Meet em headfirst and kill them all!" The Raikage ordered as his shinobi moved out to meet with Esumi's army.

*ESUMI'S SIDE*

Sho was forced into charging with the rest of the army by his master. Esumi stayed back and waited till the Raikage interfered. Although she would love to go loose just like them, but she's sure that there are rules that say the leaders shouldn't participate until the end or when things get bad. She has enough sense to realize that much at least and so she watched as the Raikage copied her strategy and had his soldiers meet headfirst with hers. She grinned and whispered into the ninja whose responsible for transmitting her orders across and all of a sudden, the slave's who had lost their senses sobered up and reformed their charge. A wide poof of smoke appeared at the head of Esumi's army charge and clones shot toward the Raikage's army. The Kumo nin easily dispelled the clones and tried to continue their charge but those clones weren't normal clones!

Sho watched as the clones of the slaves exploded into various different elemental explosions. There were frozen and half frozen people, burning and burnt people, electrocuted, sliced apart and cut people, people who were coated in tiny metallic material and captured by those who could use magnet release, and even people who were blasted apart by normal paper bombs attached to the clone.

'So much blood and death…. And the war just started….' Sho thought before sighing and dodging an incoming blown off arm flying towards his direction at dangerous speeds.

'The Byakugan is really nice to have… I can see basically everything on the battlefield.. I'm sure my master is doing the same thing as well.. I can't slack off…' Sho thought before engaging an enemy ninja.

A dark-skinned white haired lazy looking fellow slashed towards him with a broad and fairly long sword, sort of similar to one of his master's blade. Sho kicked upward and clashed with the blade. A power struggle happened between them and Sho started to lose.

"Release." Sho stated as his chakra and physical strength increased greatly.

He quickly began to overpower the shinobi until Sho saw him trying to infuse lightning chakra into his blade. Within seconds of seeing the shinobi switch to using lightning chakra, Sho infused his foot in fire chakra. Sho could see the confusion on his opponent's face before he pushed his foot away and retreated a few feet away. Sho used this small moment of freedom to draw on his scroll and produce two giant cartoonish pandas that towered over him and stared down his enemy. His opponent retreated away and started to battle elsewhere. Sho started to draw more and more cartoonish figures and such while being protected in a circular formation by his drawings. His drawings added to Esumi's army.

But suddenly Sho noticed a mass of smoke appearing on the battlefield and at least 100 puppets appearing in the air. He had a brilliant idea about how he could help win this war with the least amount of blood on his hands. But before he could put his plan into motion, a sudden sword strike from above interrupted him. His creations were blocking all around him, but not above him. Sho dodged the attack barely and watched as the shinobi who tried to attack him get instantly surrounded by his Giant Pandas. The shinobi cursed as his sneak attack failed and tried to escape but a cartoonish snake roped around his legs and bit down. Causing him to yelp in pain and slice the snake apart, but not before being grabbed by one of the pandas and being slammed into the ground. The panda then proceeded to sit on him and the others reformed the circular guard around Sho.

"That brat is still too soft. You should've made your little bears tear that guy apart!" Esumi said to herself.

Sho ignited himself in tailed beast chakra and gained a coat of mostly red and black chakra coat. He grew 7 chakra tails and started to scribble intensely upon his scroll. A sea of cartoonish drawings of armor, weapons, explosive tags, and more tools were flying towards Esumi's army. The armor latched onto any friendly allies it could. Sasori's 100 puppets jutsu was even more dangerous now due to the armor being semi sentient. Esumi looked at her apprentice in wonder and pride. She quickly informed her army to take whatever they wanted from the flying items and that they were not an enemies' technique.

Due to Sho's Byakugan, he could see exactly where his creations went and somewhat control them. But this technique heavily drains upon Sho's chakra and mental fatigue. He won't be able to last more than 3 minutes using this technique. The opposing army quickly figured out where the source of these strange items were coming from and headed towards there as quickly as possible. But how could Esumi let those weaklings interrupt her apprentice's time to shine? She ordered her army to protect Sho as he continued to support the army with his creations. Sasori appeared in front of Sho and defended him with his army of red puppets cloaked in defensive equipment and Sasori's special poison. More and more slaves came to his protection for three minutes until the chakra cloak around Sho burst apart. Sho soon fell unconscious with blood leaking from his nose. One slave that used medical ninjutsu sent in a clone to grab Sho and bring him from the battlefield. After they placed him in a safe location, they started to heal him.

*DIFFERENT POV*

'I still can't believe I got captured back then by some crazy monstrous children. Now I'm fighting in this bloody war and fighting for my life just to gain back my freedom.'

I saw an enemy shinobi attempt to cut down the puppets who were giving the rest of us a breather. The puppet and him dueled fiercely until I decided to intervene. I casted a nearly unnoticeable genjutsu on the bloody idiot and watched as his head was sliced clean off by the puppet. For a second there, I could swear that puppet was looking at me in gratitude. The puppet then flew off to slaughter more humans and I was being double teamed by two cloud nin. My specialty isn't in direct combat. I'm going to need some help dealing with these two, but I saw no allies in sight that could help me. Fucking hell…

As I continued to try and flee from the two who seemed hellbent on tearing my asshole open, I suffered terrible cuts and injuries from their attacks. I was on my last legs, as they stared me down. My legs were shaking and my left arm was useless.

"You fucking bastards won't stop will you… Fine. I don't have a choice anymore do i.."

I grabbed the clear water bottle attached to my waist and took a nice long swig. The two fuckers looked at me in ridicule. After I took my drink, they charged me down and attacked. I smiled even with my barely functioning legs and dead left arm. I raised my hand and shot forward a wave of chakra. The two shinobi were blasted far away and crashed into their own allies before appearing dead far away from me.

"Pushing me this far…. Death was too sweet for you fucks…."

I soon lost myself to blackness.

*BACK TO NORMAL*

Sho's creations did not disperse when he blacked out. However, they could only last for a single blow now instead of recreating once attacked. Esumi's army took full advantage of Sho's drawings and for the three minutes before Sho blacked out and wiped out a large number of opposing enemies. The Raikage cared for these losing numbers but managed to see the tailed beast chakra used by the boy.

"That old fool would dare send a Jinchūriki in a war? Hmph. You aren't the only holder of a Jinchūriki old man. Get Bee and send him out." The Raikage ordered.

A few moments later Esumi saw a strong chakra being introduced to the battlefield. A strange looking multi-sword wielding guy talking to the Raikage in a relaxed or normal manner. He then dashed into the massive cluster of fighting shinobi and started to easily tear them apart. Esumi saw them losing more and more slaves, so she called for her support. Itachi Uchiha. Itachi dashed off towards the new combatant and met face to face with him.

"I'm going to end this quickly, to put an end to this war faster. I'm sorry." Itachi said as his eyes spun into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

He ignored the ramblings of his opponent and activated Tsukuyomi.


	82. Attacking Kumogakure Pt 2!

Only one second passed and everyone watched as the Cloud's Jinchūriki fell to his knees while sweating rapidly. Itachi heard him blabber some more before dropping unconscious. Itachi was walking away from the battle until he heard Esumi force a command in his head using the slave that could use techniques similar to the Yamanaka clan from the Leaf.

Use Amaterasu.

Itachi's eyes spun and a black flame appeared on the Jinchūriki's arm. He didn't know why she ordered him to do this, but it wasn't as if he could refuse her. The soldiers around Itachi didn't know why he tried to stomp on a fallen man already and some of them looked at him with disdain and disgust at his behavior. Itachi could try to explain himself, but it doesn't matter what they think of him. He just needed to make this war end as quickly as possible. He turned around to face the rest of the cloud shinobi and prepared to take out to take them out as well.

Esumi saw the Eight-Tails Jinchūriki's arm fall off and the red bubbly chakra coat over him slowly. His body then started to transform into the complete Eight-Tails slowly, but at the same time extremely fast. One moment he was seemingly dead on the ground and the next he was a giant octopus-bull monster. Esumi really wanted to get involved now. A perpetual crazed grin shined on her face that terrified the communicator slave next to her. She controlled herself somewhat and gave new orders.

Finish Him. Do it right this time Handsome-baka.

The battlefield once again separated and stopped in preparation between round two of these two fighters. The Eight-Tails roared and slammed down on Itachi's figure. Everyone watched anxiously at the outcome between these two vastly different fighters. A yellow chakra aura formed over Itachi and blocked the tentacle strike. The chakra aura soon formed into a yellow skeleton and then into an armored figure with a shield on its left arm and a gourd on its right. The Eight-Tails attacked with his tentacles as Itachi's Susanoo readied itself for an attack. It's gourd shot out a liquid inside a jar that shaped into a sword and sliced off the Eight-Tail's tentacles before they reached. He yelled in pain and started to create a strange spherical chakra in front of his mouth. It was being created with very dense and powerful chakra.

Esumi watched as the handsome looking idiot watched his enemy charge his powerful attack. She immediately ordered him to seal the octocow away now. Itachi's actions left his control as he stabbed towards the Eight-Tails's chest. But instead of the Eight-Tails being sucked and sealed inside Itachi's gourd. Esumi saw a small figure coated in lightning chakra knocking the Eight-Tails out the way. Esumi figured the Raikage recognized something strange about Itachi's blade.

"Hehehehe." Esumi giggled like a crazed school girl.

"Its my time to join in on the fun! Raikage! Here I come!" Esumi shouted with chakra.

Her voice reverberated across the battlefield. Everyone stopped and looked at the source of the voice. And before they could even blink, she appeared right in the middle of the battlefield along with them. She stared the Raikage in the eye with her hidden Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and Byakugan.

"Hey that jutsu is just like mine! Did you steal from the greatest kunoichi in the world at your age?! You should be ashamed old man!" Esumi berated.

The look on the Raikage's face was nothing but confusion and anger.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke…? A mockery of me and my shinobi….? Ōnoki if you don't get your old cowardly stubborn tail out here, I'm going to destroy your entire village in retaliation for this humiliation!" The Raikage shouted.

"Hey Sparky. The Tsuchikage isn't here at the moment, but I can take a message for him after I take your dead body to him." Esumi teased.

The Raikage disappeared and appeared in front of Esumi, preparing to punch her right in the face. Esumi kicked his fist and clashed in a contest of strength with the Raikage. She quickly got overwhelmed though despite her massive strength.

"Release." She muttered and the battle of strengths between fighters evened out.

"Wow! You're strong as hell old man! I guess you don't make it this far in age as a shinobi without something special backing you up huh. But I hope you got more than just this crazy strength and speed of yours." Esumi said while she was going back and forth with the Raikage in strength.

"Little presumptuous brat. Keep messing around and you'll end up 6 feet under."

The Raikage's hair started to stick up more and more before standing completely straight up. His power increased even more and had Esumi smiling even more dangerously.

"Hey old man. Did you know that lightning is much more wonderful than just thunder and lightning? Watch this."

Esumi started weaving signs and the lightning aura around the Raikage started to get absorbed into Esumi.

"What the?!" The Raikage exclaimed before retreating away.

Esumi laughed as she played with the Raikage lightning chakra and then swallowing it. She licked her lips indecently before smiling at the Raikage like a tiger staring down a bunny. The Raikage wouldn't get flustered over his lightning getting absorbed though. He would just have to strike faster and harder. And so he did.

He vanished once more and attacked Esumi multiple times over. Esumi countered with her own kicks and each clash between them only strengthen Esumi's strength more. She absorbed so much of the Raikage's lightning chakra that her skin was practically crackling with yellow lightning.

"You can take my lightning chakra and convert it into your own.." The Raikage muttered.

"I wanted a fight Sparky. If you keep this up, I'm going to be very upset with you."

The Raikage's hair wasn't as spiky as it was at the start of the fight and seemed slightly messy as his chakra was slightly drained. But at the same time, it wasn't as if he suffered any injuries from Esumi. The soldiers noticed at this time that this little girl was actually giving the Raikage a run for his money. The slaves started to get rowdy themselves.

"KICK HIS ASS!"

"TEAR HIS ARMS OFF!"

"FINISH HIM NOW WHILE HE'S TIRED! HIS OLD ASS WON'T BE ABLE TO GET A SECOND WIND."

The cloud shinobi were slightly worried and started to get antsy. Some of Esumi's army felt as if they might dive in to save their Raikage at a moments notice. They actually got excited at this prospect. They would be able to continue their release of desires upon the cloud nin without interruption.

"Hey Sparky if you want a break I can give you one. But it'll only cost you this much…" Esumi said while pinching her fingers.

"Give me the Eight-Tails and surrender to the Hidden Demon Village. If you do that much I can give you a 5 minute break before we continue fighting."

The Raikage nearly spat out blood in fury.

"Little girl do not toy with me!"

His lightning chakra spiked in intensity as he combated against Esumi once more. Esumi, however, decided to stop playing around and take out her main weapon. Samehada. She shredded the Fourth Raikage's lightning aura apart after each move he made. He didn't stop after his lightning chakra aura was gone though. He turned around and chopped towards Esumi's neck.

"Bakaaa.. You should've gotten rid of the lightning when you saw I could steal it."

An electrical field expanded from Esumi's figure and blocked the attack. The yellow lightning bubble slowly expanded until it formed completely over Esumi who started to hover in the air. The Raikage stared at the terribly strong little girl.

'Maybe I should have stopped using my lightning technique.' He thought before suddenly receiving an influx of chakra.

He recognized this chakra…. It was his brother.. B!

"Jinchūriki-kun. Now you know this was an honorable 1 on 1 battle. Now I'm going to have to punish everyone equally now that it's come to this. Army go wild!" Esumi ordered as the Raikage and a miniature Eight-Tails stood side by side.

The Eight-Tails was just 3 or 5 feet taller than the Raikage instead of being tall enough where every soldier on the field could see where he was.

The slaves acted as if they were let loose from their cages and went on a rampage. Esumi flew towards the Raikage and Jinchūriki with her swift-natured chakra coursing through her body and Samehada in hand. Esumi thought to herself where that peace-loving idiot Itachi was before seeing him take out some cloud ninja non-fatally. She shook her head while slashing Samehada at the Jinchūriki. The Jinchūriki slammed down with his tentacles. Esumi's blade shredded through the tentacles and grew larger in response to the tailed beast chakra. The Raikage weaved through some signs and attacked with an earth dragon from the ground. Esumi flew around it and was greeted with the sight of the Raikage's fist and the Eight-Tails charging a large dense chakra sphere.

'I don't think this cute shark sword of mine could absorb that much chakra hehe.'

Esumi dodged the non-lightning using Raikage and kneed him in the chest. She tried to slash through his flesh with her sword but she saw a shinobi try and sneak attack her from behind.

'Darui?!' The Raikage thought in shock.

Darui chopped down at Esumi from above with his cleaver sword. Esumi who didn't even look back only smiled at the Raikage.

"Amaterasu." Esumi said happily.

A black flame appeared on her attacker's outfit and rapidly spread until it engulfed him in black flames as he shouted in agony. The Raikage tried to rush in and help his right-hand-man but Esumi took advantage of his desperation. She used Samehada to bite into his chest and repeatedly chomp down. The teeth of the blade managed to bite through his defenses. He shouted in agony as Darui was being burned into ashes. The Raikage gripped Samehada and tried to rip it off but the blade continued to chew and chew until the Eight-Tails transformed back into his Jinchūriki form and appeared above Esumi in his version 2 chakra mode. He struck down and forced Esumi to release the fatally injured Raikage.

A blonde-haired shinobi appeared next to the Raikage and attempted to heal him using medical ninjutsu. Esumi lost her Samehada momentarily and was combatting with Jinchūriki who seemed very angry at her right now.

"You're even stronger than Sparky over there Octocow-kun. You might be more fun than he is you know." Esumi chatted while taking out two jet-black steel tonfas.

Esumi deflected the claw attack of the Jinchūriki and uppercutted him with her tonfa and launched him further in the air with an electrically charged kick to the gut. He was sent soaring high in the sky and Esumi blasted off after him. The Jinchūriki spat some ink at the incoming Esumi and managed to blind her momentarily.

"Ah! You got it in my hair! You fucking asshole!" Esumi shouted as the Eight-Tails shot a miniature tailed beast bomb at Esumi.

With an angry look on her face, Esumi maneuvered around the tailed beast bomb and let it crash towards the ground while she nearly instantaneous switched from her black tonfas to her Executioner's blade (Zabuza's sword) and coated it in lightning chakra. The blade vibrated intensely as she cut towards the Jinchūriki's neck. But alas, it wasn't enough to slice through the dense chakra armor of a Jinchūriki. So, she did the next best thing.

Her blade had a blue aura coated over the yellow electricity running through her weapon. Her blade started to absorb the Eight-Tails's chakra and transfer it to Esumi. The Jinchūriki noticed what Esumi was doing and ejected a chakra claw from his chest and pushed Esumi away. Esumi levitated in the air and watched the Eight-Tails fall. She made eye contact with him and trapped him in a sharingan genjutsu.

Before Esumi managed to lock the Eight-Tails in a genjutsu, Itachi blocked the tailed beast bomb he shot earlier and had it explode in the air before it could reach the ground. Although the participants in this war didn't verbally say anything, they all appreciated his help. Sasori decided to finish up the Fourth Raikage while he was being healed. His puppets swarmed and attacked the medical ninja healing the Raikage. It seemed as if he was deciding whether or not to continue healing the Raikage, but stood his ground and momentarily combatted against Sasori's puppets. But his combat skills were lacking compared to most. Sasori's puppets overwhelmed him and sliced him into pieces. Sasori sent his puppets after the heavily wounded Raikage.

The Raikage sparked with lightning chakra and smashed Sasori's puppet.

"I guess I'll have to thank that girl. If I never learned this jutsu, I wouldn't be able to get past his defenses.." Sasori said to himself.

Sasori's body took on a blue coating and it stretched to all of his chakra strings and into his puppets. Their weapons took on the blue aura and started to steal away the Raikage's chakra with each passing swipe from the sea of red puppets. The Raikage was overcome by the puppet's eventually. His eye was slashed across, he lost an arm, he was stabbed in multiple places in his torso and stomach, and poisoned all together.

"I guess this part of the war is finished…" Sasori said.

He turned around to see the others watching him finish the Raikage off. The Cloud nin were devasted at the fact that their Raikage and his closest aides were not enough to defeat the Stone army. Even though they outnumbered Esumi's army, they surrendered once the Raikage….

Got up!? The Raikage looked at Sasori with his one eye, blurring and disorientating. He sparked lighting on a single finger of his before pointing it at Sasori and clumsily staggering towards Sasori. This reinvigorated the Cloud shinobi. They saw as their hokage refused to give in and lose to his opponents. He would only rest with his final breath and so would they. They attacked Esumi's army with refueled intensity and focusing especially on Sasori's puppets and Sasori himself. The slaves all had a change in aura. Jinchūriki chakra cloaks formed on their person.

"Impossible…. How did you….."

"It's all over for us…. They still had a trump card hiding from us….."

"I won't give…. Up…." A cloud nin said as he tried to stab a slave who had the chakra cloud around his body. The slave smiled viciously before grabbing the guy's face and stabbing through his chest with his hand.

The cloud nin were forced to surrender or to face the punishment of whichever slave got to them first. Itachi sighed as he saw the tied up cloud nin. He looked at the sky and wondered how his brother was doing.. He hoped he isn't trying to save him and is just living his life… Sasori desummoned his puppets and grabbed the Raikage body. He stored it away in a scroll and this caused the cloud nin to nearly erupt once more. But with a single stare of Itachi's sharingan, they were silenced.

*IN ESUMI'S GENJUTSU*

Esumi managed to get inside the Eight-Tails's mind. She saw both the beast and its holder together staring at her. She captured the beast in a genjutsu with her sharingan and captured the holder. The Eight-Tail's eyes turned into sharingan.

"That takes care of that dumb animal. No more healing for you ."

And the genjutsu broke. Esumi suppressed the tailed beast with her eternal sharingan and crushed the Jinchūriki's wind pipe with her fragile and delicate looking hand. She couldn't have him dead though. So she had a medical nin watch over him after she drained him of his chakra.

"Alright! Good work guys! I'm proud most of you didn't lose your life in this first fight. Now go do whatever you want to their village and people inside. Consider it a reward for our first victory in this war." Esumi said as the slaves went wild like a pack of animals and into the Hidden Cloud Village.

Some stayed behind and didn't bother going. Most of the Iwa nin who came along stayed behind too. But some were influenced by the slaves and decided to let loose as well.

"You'd think they'd be tired after fighting for the entire day. I guess whatever Jabie's pumped them full of is working.." Esumi said to her apprentice.

"I know I'm tired.. I never want to use that much chakra again.." Sho said with a yawn.

"We'll be taking a rest for the next couple of days to get these guys sent to our village as extra manpower. I've captured the Eight-tails.. The Raikage is dead.. I suppose I'll have to get in contact with Suna and check on Skelly-chan to see if he's captured the Hidden Sand Village yet."

"After news of us destroying Kumogakure gets out, the entire world will be against us you know…" Sho commented.

"It'll be fine my little cute apprentice." Esumi said as she rested her chest on his head.

Sho's cheeks turned bright red, but his attitude did not change.

"I still don't know how you're going to convince your old village when they find out it was you, Aomatsuna-san, and Jabie-san that started all this."

"What they don't know won't hurt them. Especially with all the methods we have. Power can be used in many different ways Sho-chan. There is always a way with the right amount of strength."

"But why do you three always choose methods like these?" Sho asked.

Esumi smiled at Sho, but he couldn't see it due to her being behind him and using him as a resting board for her chest.

"Do you really wanna know why me, Suna, and Jabie always choose methods like these?"

"Yea. I just don't understand why you would want to cause all this destruction when there are more peaceful and non-destructive ways of going about things."

"Well too bad ya little brat! Maybe I'll tell you when you start growing some hair on ya balls." Esumi giggled and started walking towards the prisoners.

Sho just sighed at his master's avoidance but swore one day to get her to open up to him. Even if he has to force her to get the answers he wants. So Esumi's army took a three-day rest and Esumi sent the Iwa-nin to escort the prisoners back to the Hidden Demon Village along with the Two-Tails and a modified crown-wearing Suigetsu. Itachi, Esumi, Sasori, Sho, and the rest of the slaves headed towards Sunagakure. Esumi received a message back from Suna about checking on the situation in Suna before taking over Iwagakure. They planned to ambush the Iwa-nin back at the village with Jabie and capture them along with the Kumo ninja. The Tsuchikage will be ambushed as well at Sunagakure ever since Esumi sent him along with the police chief and his two aides.

*BEFORE BROLY REACHED THE HIDDEN MIST VILLAGE*


	83. Attacking Kirigakure!

Broly's army was on their way towards the Hidden Mist Village. The two aides of the Tsuchikage stared at Broly throughout the journey. They looked at him with curiosity and a large unwillingness to follow along with his orders. But since it was an order from their Tsuchikage there was not much they could do about the shirtless boy who had a mysterious aura and an army of crown wearing vulgar shinobi. It was truly strange traveling with them and the fact that they acted like no ninja should. One example of this was when their previous acquaintance Deidara was seen making a group of followers that used the same kinjutsu he does. They didn't have a name but they frequently said the phrase "Art is an Explosion.", during their fights.

The army was resting for the night on the count of the Iwa-nin needing rest more often than the slaves did. The Iwa-nin took notice of how rarely or not at all the mercenaries rested. They usually just stayed up and chatted all night or played card games and such. Some even fought and trained during the night. All this increased the agitation for Broly's slaves and tensions were being secretly being raised beneath the surface.

"A few worms want to attack now do they?" Broly muttered to himself as he saw Kiri's famed hunter-nin surrounding his army.

A misty rain rolled in and the slaves immediately reacted. The Iwa-nin were not as jumpy and just tried to go back to sleep. Broly informed his slaves that it was nothing. Although they knew something was up, they knew better than to defy against Aomatsuna's orders in the open. They returned back to whatever activities they were doing and Khael and Fu looked at Broly. He told them to rest before creating three wood clones out of his back. Broly and his clones disappeared and headed towards the four groups of hunter nin surrounding his army. Broly himself headed for the group north of his army and smashed in the middle of the enemy group.

"Come!" Broly said while motioning the ambushed group to come forward.

Their bodies started levitating and were sent flying towards Broly's lone figure. Numerous masked shinobi were flying at Broly from all around him. Broly's chest glowed bright green as the hunter-nin were mere inches from him.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA THIS IS YOUR END!"

A large explosion came from that part of the area. It was obviously seen by Broly's army and they immediately got into defensive positions. Fu told them it was just her master "Training" and to not worry. The slaves believed this very easily while the Iwa-nin stayed on alert and ignored the little girl. After 3 more similarly loud events with some human screaming, yelling, and pleading, Broly returned back to the camp by morning time. Looking no different from when he last night. The slaves expected him to be covered in blood, guts, and even some limbs but nope. He was completely fine and had no change in his expression.

Broly ordered for them to move forward towards Kirigakure and was met with regular hit and run attacks. Eventually Broly became very upset with this type of cowardly fighting and decided to take control of this "battle". He ordered Deidara to come to him.

"Hey my current master! What do ya want?" Deidara asked.

"Create something that can carry all of us together and fly." Broly said before forcefully injecting a massive amount of chakra into Deidara.

"WAIT WAIT! YOU CAN'T JUST SHOVE CHAKRA INTO THIS! GIVE ME A SECOND! ART TAKES TIME YA KNOW!" Deidara begged.

But Broly wasn't having it. He injected more and more chakra into Deidara who was eating as much clay as possible with his hands and mouth until he put up his hands and formed them into a cross. Broly stopped giving him his chakra and everyone watched as Deidara burped up a hand sized bird creature. Deidara looked completely exhausted and nearly fell over from expending such a massive amount of chakra he wasn't used to handling. He formed a single hand sign after throwing the bird in the air and it enlarged into a massive flying bird that shadowed the entirety of Broly's army.

"Grab him and let's go." Broly told Khael and the rest of his army.

Khael used the skeleton of a gorilla and had it pick up Deidara before being lifted in the air along with all the other army participants. Broly used earth from the ground and made them into flying platforms so that everyone could immediately get on the flying clay bird.

"Holy shit dude. Are we really going to fly this giant fucking bird?! I never been so pumped to be apart of a war until now!"

"This is your first and hopefully last war you little brat. Although I will admit this is amazing. Maybe I should learn that mouth jutsu when we get back…."

Broly's face only grew scarier as a very fun thought entered his head. The slaves and somewhat Fu fed off of Broly's terrifying aura and set off on the gigantic clay bird towards the Hidden Mist Village! The excitement of the slaves and Fu seemed to grow into a frightening aura of some sort of demonic figure above them that flew along with them. The animals that they flew over immediately shit themselves in terror and cowered away shivering. Any people or villages that encountered this aura hide themselves away filled with fear. Some people froze on sight. And very few managed to not be affected by this aura. But Broly and his army saw none of the problems their enthusiasm caused and got ready to battle.

Deidara woke up some time when they were nearing the Hidden Mist Village and laughed gleefully at his masterpiece. He locked eyes with Broly and instantly understood. He laughed hysterically and stood up like an excited child about to receive his birthday present. A couple hours later, Broly's army arrived outside Kirigakure.

"They've gathered like a bunch of ants…" Broly muttered.

"IT COULDN'T BE MORE PERFECT!" Deidara shouted.

"Begin the slaughter.." Broly ordered as his army jumped off the bird and the clay bird started torpedo diving towards the Hidden Mist Village.

The Kiri-nin attacked with a combined water dragon jutsu that swallowed the clay bird.

But the momentum of the city-eclipsing clay figure wouldn't be stopped so easily. It tore through the water dragon and crashed into the Hidden Mist Village.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH ART IS TRULY AN EXPLOSION!" Deidara exclaimed before activating his jutsu.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The resulting destruction couldn't be explained with simple words. Deidara's hysterical blissed-filled face. Broly's cruel satisfied grin. Khael's slightly saddened face. She looked at her master's expression and then looked down at the ground, avoiding sight of him and the aftermath. Fu looked at the explosion, the outcome, and the resulting faces of everyone else who also witnessed the sight. She didn't know how to feel about this. She saw a multitude of expressions and couldn't decide on which one matched hers. So, she just comforted Khael. The soldiers of the Hidden Mist Village broke down while others stared completely frozen. Some cried tears of blood and looked at Broly's army with their souls filled with nothing but the thought of vengeance.

Broly saw the Mizukage dashing at him in a mad dash with tears running down her eyes. She started running through hand seals. Broly slowly walked towards her. A humongous water wave was fired towards Broly. Broly fired a small bright green orb from his palm. The orb exploded and splashed the water jutsu apart. But from that explosion, the Mizukage kicked Broly in the jaw. Broly only smirked before being kicked once more by her other leg. But once again this did no damage towards Broly.

The brown-haired kage effortlessly weaved some hand seals and spat out some strange mud-like jutsu on Broly's chest. The mud splashed on Broly and instantly started to melt through his skin. Broly forced the mud off by using chakra from his body to push it away but while he was doing that the Mizukage formed another jutsu. She was above Broly and blew out a large cloud of mist that engulfed Broly and the area around him. His skin started to melt as he stood in the acid-like jutsu. He noticed that she was immune to the effects of her jutsu because she started to fight with him while inside the acid mist.

A kick to the ribs, a punch to the jaw, and a half-turned kick to the chest unleashed on Broly's figure as the acidic mist melted his skin. But his regeneration seemed superior and managed to heal the damages faster than the mist could cause. After taking an elbow to the forehead, Broly grabbed the Mizukage by the throat with a particular scary smile. His somewhat melted face stared into the Mizukage's with interest. He raised his hand and absorbed the acid mist jutsu, but at the same time three ninjas attacked Broly. He was forced to release the Mizukage and stood opposite from her and 3 other figures.

"Why...?" The Mizukage asked trying to hold back tears.

"Come and find out after you defeat me. If you manage to satisfy me, I could even bring them all back." Broly said.

"Don't fuck with us!" A short blue-haired ninja shouted while holding a bandaged blade with two handles.

He leapt at Broly and the bandages of his weapon tore off and revealed a concentrated storage of chakra that formed into a long sword shape. Broly coated his arm brace in chakra and easily deflected the attack. The other two jumped into action as well. The masked one swept at Broly's legs and the feminine looking one sliced at Broly's neck. Broly nearly stomped the masked man in the chest and swayed his head to the side to avoid the ice sword. From his front and behind, the Mizukage and the blue-haired shorty attacked. The shorty's weapon changed into hammer and the Mizukage covered her foot in the acid mud jutsu. From Broly's chest, a green chakra manifestation of a hyena chomped on Mei's leg and started to tear at it. From his back, a wood clone of Broly formed out and absorbed the chakra with his Rinnegan Preta Path ability. The wood clone then shot out wood from it's palm and had it wrangle around the blue-haired swordsman's neck.

A mechanical looking arm shot out from Broly's shoulder and grabbed the Mizukage by the throat. She started to choke but that didn't stop her from looking at Broly with nothing but hatred seeped into her bones. She tried to form some more hand signs but Broly shut that down immediately. He smashed her face into the ground and then punched her in the gut with a third mechanical arm that grew out of his shoulder. But she was resilient and continued to try and form those hand seals. The ice ninja and masked figure immediately went to support their leader and stop this monster.

The ice ninja formed floating mirrors out of ice and stepped into one while the masked figure spat out a large water blast into the sky that immediately froze after passing by the ice mirrors. Snow rained down after the water jutsu. Broly was surrounded by the ice mirrors while he held the Mizukage and the swordsman. He reabsorbed his wood clone and tossed the swordsman into the ice mirror with a large amount of force. Fortunately for the blue-hair, the ice ninja shot out the mirror and caught his ally.

"I'm not impressed. This "fight" is over." Broly stated as he grabbed the fallen weapon of the swordsman and held out his palm.

Omega Push

The ice mirrors instantly shattered and everyone but Broly and the Mizukage were sent off like a ragdoll. Broly confirmed the deaths of the three with his Byakugan and looked at the Mist shinobi left. He looked at his army and they understood his message. They ambushed the Iwa-nin next to them, scoring some easily kills. But the Tsuchikage's aides put up more of a fight than the rest of the stone shinobi.

Khael looked reluctant but felt her master's eyes on her and Fu. She started shaking. She held her shoulders under her cloak and felt the intensity of her master's glare increase. But it seems she didn't break.. She looked at her master in the eyes.

"I don't want to kill…" Khael said with tears in her eyes.

Fu stood next to Khael in agreement with her opinion, confusing the two stone ninjas they were meant to kill.

Broly slowly walked over with the now passed out Mizukage and stood in front of the shaking, but determined Khael and the supporting Fu who felt the same as her friend. His full aura was now bearing down upon them both. They started to sweat rapidly and were forced to hold each other up against Broly's pressuring intent. But they didn't waver even if they felt as if their very soul were being squeezed against. Then all of a sudden, the pressure stopped and their master spoke.

"Do what you want." Broly said.

He walked off leaving the two girls hugging each other and immensely relived. They let out the breath they were holding the entire time and looked into each other's eyes before laughing.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen you laugh Khael." Fu noted.

Khael just kept laughing though while she fell on her back with tears in her eyes.

"Master wasn't mad at me… He didn't think I was useless…. He didn't force me to go away….." Khael said in a relieved tone.

Fu just sat next to her holding her hand as the slaves butchered the Iwa-nin and went to capture the distraught and broken Kiri shinobi. The journey back to the Hidden Demon Village was rather festive in nature despite the war not being entirely over. Broly thought over about how he was going to handle Konoha. But ultimately decided to talk to Jabie and Esumi about it together. He was surprised Khael and Fu stood against him. Those who openly went against him were either dead or part of his family.. He chose not to force Khael and Fu down his path. He knows what it's like to be a weapon, to be controlled, to not have free will of your own. Although he would never tell the girls this, he does care about them and their feelings. They've been with him for 3 years now and managed to grow on him. Enough to feel like family to him.

So Broly, his pupils, slaves, and captured enemies flew back home.

*SOMETIME BEFORE BROLY FINISHES HIS FIGHT WITH KIRIGAKURE*

Jabie was currently substituting for a missing taijutsu teacher. He was helping the students learn more about the fighting style they chose and practice with them. The academy students were practicing on wooden dummies attached to a stick.

"Niou, your chosen fighting style would be better on a live person.. The Gummy Fist style isn't something that can be practiced alone. Test your moves out on this." Jabie said as he ate some grass with his palm and out from it came a similarly sized grass humanoid.

The roundly shaped boy then started practicing on the grass construct.

"Ogai, try to watch your landing after using the Beast Imitation Jutsu. If an enemy manages to take advantage of your moment of weakness, you can lose your life."

"Hai sensei!" He responded.

"Miwako. Follow through with your sword slashes. Completely let your sword slice through before pulling back. If you attack halfheartedly, you could be rewarded with death." Jabie said.

But at this time Jabie's Byakugan noticed an intruder in the village. A orange mask with a swirl pattern appeared inside the village with some strange space-time ninjutsu. Along with him was a familiar face. Sasuke Uchiha…

'It's the Akatsuki member that Esumi faced off against… The intangible guy.. He seems to be looking for something.. and I think I know what..' Jabie thought to himself before replacing himself with a clone and heading towards the Akatsuki member's location.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"Haven't you heard the news? The Hidden Demon Village has started a war with the 5 elemental nations. What makes you think we wouldn't be using "certain weapons" in this war?" Jabie responded.

"I see. Farewell then." He said before interrupting Sasuke who tried to say something.

Jabie shot multiple water spears from below the Akatsuki's members feet and watched as they phased through him effortlessly. He suddenly disappeared from his previous location and appeared in front of the masked man. He tried to absorb his chakra, but realized that he couldn't!

'His jutsu must send his body to a completely different place during this jutsu of his.' Jabie thought before quickly hopping away and avoiding being captured by the masked figure's hand and Sasuke's sword.

"I'll be seeing you soon Amai Jabie." He stated before disappearing from Jabie's sight with Sasuke.

"I wonder how long he could hold that jutsu for…" Jabie thought before going to his lab to inform Esumi and Suna about the incoming enemy.

*IN THE CASTLE*

Three women were seen together. One with red hair, blue hair, and a blonde third one. They were outside on a hot sunny day chatting.

"I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do…" Konan swore.

"Brides my ass. I'd rather marry an actual pig than become one of his brides!" Temari shouted.

Karin kept quiet though. She hasn't shared her experiences with Aomatsuna to these two yet. Although she hates him with a passion, she isn't sure if that's all she feels… You'd think she would want nothing more than to kill him but she isn't sure she would be able to follow through with it.. Just recently she had a dream about him that didn't involve viciously harming him. It made her feel ashamed and think about other things.

"What's wrong Karin?" Temari asked.

"Nothing! It's just that it's kind of weird that we're allowed to do mostly anything we want. We aren't restricted from most things like you'd think we would.."

"They think we're weak.. It would impossible for us to escape.. Well how about we show them…" Konan suggested before discussing the plan she's been thinking of.

Karin wasn't so sure about this plan.. If something goes wrong, who knows what would happen to them. Would he even care that I left…? He mostly uses me just for that but… He feels something for me doesn't he…?

Konan however didn't care about Karin's internal struggle and created paper wings. She grabbed Temari and Karin and flew away rapidly. Almost immediately they were captured. An arrow pierced through Konan's stomach. She tried to continue flying despite her fatal wound but two members of the police force appeared above them with wings of their own. The female police member had pink crystal wings and the middle-aged man had scorching fiery-type wings on his back.

"Back to your picnic ladies." The lady officer ordered.

Konan crashed landed back to where they were discussing and medical nin came and took her away. Karin and Temari were locked in their rooms for the rest of the day unaware of what will become of Konan. Secretly Karin was relieved but she didn't understand why..


	84. Plans for Konoha! Taking Sunagakure!

Broly and Esumi returned back to their village with their respective armies. Broly arrived first due to his war taking a shorter time. He sent a clone to take the Mizukage to his room and got Jabie to start putting the device on their captured enemies. He stood next to Jabie and started to discuss their next moves.

"We'll discuss what to do about Konoha when Esumi gets back. But for now, what happened since we left?" Broly asked.

"That Akatsuki member came looking for the Jinchūriki. He also had taken Sasuke Uchiha under his wing apparently. But besides that, nothing of importance happened."

"He hasn't come after us on my return back here."

"He must be going after Esumi or planning something to get the Jinchūriki from us. Esumi also captured the Eight-Tails from her battle with Kumo."

"If he can't take the Jinchūriki from Esumi, he must be planning something to gain them from us. But that doesn't matter for now. Whatever he is planning won't matter soon enough. I'm going to my room for now. Make sure no one comes near."

Broly left Jabie alone to put the mind devices on the Kiri and Iwa shinobi. He arrived inside his room to see two barely dressed women. Karin and Mei.

"Aomatsuna! You're back?!" Karin asked surprised. Whether she was happy to see him or genuinely surprised, no one could know. But she knew exactly what he wanted with that look in his eyes.

"You little bastard… I'll kill you for this…" Mei swore.

Broly shot a green chakra collar at Mei's throat and trapped her against the wall. He walked over to Karin and she unresistingly let him do as he pleased. Her face was flushed, but her body seemed used to the motions. And reveled in it. Karin wasn't aware but her body was revealing her hidden feelings more than her face and words were. Especially her bucking hips.

"Wait your turn." Broly told Mei, who proceeded to try and form some hand signs. But the collar was draining her chakra rapidly.

She was forced to watch with redden cheeks as Broly and Karin mated like wild animals in front of her. She started to feel terrified at the prospects that she was next and tried to escape with all means. But without chakra, she had no way of possible escaping. After a few hours of being forced to endure watching the two of them, Karin passed out and Mei knew it was her turn.. His endurance is inhumane… She was surprised that Karin lasted as long as she did with that unbelievable weapon of his..

Mei turned her eyes away as Broly did as he wanted.. The collar broke apart and she tried to punch Broly, but just like their battle before. It did little to harm Broly. He continued his advancement and eventually Mei gave up once she was fully nude. She prepared herself for the intense pain coming soon and closed her eyes.

Even more noises escaped from Broly's room and it was at this time Esumi returned with her spoils of war! Jabie met Esumi at the village entrance and asked why she decided to stop back here instead of heading towards the Hidden Sand Village.

"It would be a waste of time fatty. The police chief and the other two can handle Sunagakure without a problem. Especially since the Tsuchikage also went as backup. It's not as if the sand village has any famous strong fighters." Esumi said.

"I see your point.. Well tell the workers to return back to the "Gym" and I'll get some clones started on putting the device on them." Jabie said as he and Esumi walked to his lab.

They arrived in the lab and started to discuss about Konoha.

"We should just negotiate with Tsunade about surrendering to us." Esumi said.

"You know how stubborn people are from our village. They would rather die out together than suffer together." Jabie stated.

"Then how will we get them on our side? It can't be an equal relationship with Suna's goal."

"We could go about it in two ways. Starve them financially or force them with our strength. The first one will be much safer because we could do it without them ever knowing but, it take longer. If we do the second one, it would only take one to three days but the entire Konoha could be against us for a long time. And if we accidentally kill someone it'll be even more troublesome. The only important ones from Konoha is Auntie Akira and her child. Anko-san. And Naruto."

"Instead of doing that. Let's just talk to them." Esumi insisted.

Jabie looked at Esumi in confusion. "Why?"

"I still have some good memories from Konoha. It would be lame if we did something shitty to them just because they wouldn't agree with us."

"That's what we've been doing forever! Why would you stop now?" Jabie asked.

"Because! Konoha was our home! You have to learn to draw the line somewhere fatty. We were raised up in Konoha and by Konoha. Do you know how fucking awful it be if we took that for granted and just said fuck them?"

"Why would it be awful?! It would help progress the plans faster!"

"Why are you in such a rush?! We are already halfway there on taking over the 5 nations. Konoha isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"I'm not in a rush. I'm just saying that it would be easier to have Konoha in our hands if we did one of my plans instead."

"And I'm saying that's completely fucked up fatass. Konoha should have a special meaning to you somewhere in those fat guts of yours. Because without Konoha, we wouldn't even be where we are in life right now. I would be experimented on by Orochimaru or dead right now. You would be some lonely orphan with no friends doing god knows what. And who knows where Suna would be right now. Can you imagine how terrible Suna would be if Akira didn't raise him the way she did? Do you think Konoha wouldn't have tried to control him and use him to their advantages?"

Jabie took a breath of air.

"Fine. I see your point. All three of us will visit Konoha and have a nice little "talk." Okay?" Jabie agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow Jabie. Even you can have some sense every now and then.."

Esumi passed by Suna's room and heard very distinctive noises coming from inside. She grinned mischievously before knocking loudly and yelling.

"I HOPE YOU'RE WEARING PROTECTION SUNA!" And then running away.

Mei was awoken from her barely conscious state and saw Broly's confused expression.

"Protection?" He muttered before shaking his head and continuing.

Mei cursed whoever was behind that door as she was forced to go through this experience once more.

*ON THE WAY TO THE HIDDEN SAND VILLAGE*

A hollow kind of skeleton looking fellow was walking alongside two other figures. One was a little girl with a serious face and the other one was of similar size to the mummy looking man. The desert wind blowing gently across their police uniforms.

"When is the Tsuchikage supposed to be coming Dan?" The short girl asked the hollowed man.

"He comes when he comes. Juri." Dan responded in a monotone voice.

"Do you guys believe the boss was serious when he said that we could take over the Sand village with just our strength?" The most average looking of the three asked.

"The boss wouldn't lie to us Hoki. It wouldn't be helpful to him." Juri responded.

"He is coming." Dan suddenly said.

The Tsuchikage came flying towards them before gently landing in the sand. He was transformed into a brown haired shinobi that had the Hidden Demon Village headband around his head. He said nothing and the group reached the Hidden Sand Village in time for the meeting with the Sand Council. The four of them sat before a council of 12 shinobi. The Hidden Demon Village sat in silence. Seemingly not even bothering to look at the council, and eventually forcing them to speak first.

"Who is the speaker for the Hidden Demon Village?" An old man asked.

"I am." Dan said sunken in his chair. Looking very relaxed and at home.

"What will it take for you to release the only child of the late Kazekage?"

"Sunagakure will be under the rule of Akumagakure. Forever."

This caused outrage within the council room and some of the fighters amongst the council seemed ready to tear Dan and his groups head off. The old man, who Dan presumed was the leader calmed them down.

"Could there be another choice besides the one you listed?" He asked nicely.

"No." Dan simply replied.

"I wish it wouldn't have had to come to this…" The old man said as an elderly woman walked in and all the councilors stood up.

"You. Don't get involved. Juri, Hoki, we'll handle this. I want this done quickly." Dan said in a bored voice.

The elderly woman summoned two puppets, one male and one female, and sent them after Dan. Dan watched as the woman puppet wielded a serrated katana blade and the male one using a whip covered in kunai. Dan caught the incoming whip attack with his bare hands and suffered no injuries. It was as if the kunai couldn't break past his skin but this did nothing to slow the woman. The katana puppet sliced at Dan's throat as he held the whip in his right hand. Dan leaned his head back and let the sword attack fly over his head. He sighed as he continued to sit down in the chair and sip his tea.

Two fighters came after Juri. One man known as Baki and the other known as Tōjūrō. Juri threw her stone chair at Baki and leapt at Tōjūrō. Tōjūrō smiled arrogantly and tried to smash Juri with an overhead punch. Juri scoffed and easily caught his arm. After catching his arm, she swung him into the ground hard enough for him to bounce slightly in the air. After he bounced from the slam attack, Juri tried to grab him once more but Baki shot a nearly invisible wind ninjutsu that could have easily sliced through her. Juri hopped away and prepared for round two against the two fighters.

Hoki was easily tearing through the rest of the councilors in his transformed state. His body became much buffer and he looked as if he's done nothing but lift weights his entire life. His muscular physique was buffed greatly. He managed to kill or heavily disfigure 8 councilors before being stopped by the elderly man who seemed to be the leader. Hoki punched towards Ebizo, the elderly man, and watched as the old man easily dodge his attack and kick him in the jaw. Revealing that he was much sprier than his age suggested. Hoki's arm stretched and snaked towards Ebizo. Ebizo was surprised but still dodged Hoki's arm without an issue. He dashed in and attacked Hoki multiple times before hopping away and realizing his attacks did no damage to his opponent.

"This office is too small for this." Dan stated as his hand started to glow orange. After dodging Chiyo, the elderly puppeteer woman, flying kunai attacks, he punched the floor of the building.

The building started to shake and rumble. The floor cracked and started to split apart. The cracks on the floor reached the walls and all of a sudden the entire building started cracking and breaking apart. The sand councilors escaped the building quickly while Dan stayed in his chair with Juri sitting on top of the chair and Hoki letting the building fall all around him. Soon the building was in pieces and the sand councilors watched over the debris.

"Where did the old man go?" Juri asked as the dust cleared from the rubble.

"Up." Dan responded as he and Juri received no injuries in the slightest from the building crashing down on them. A giant piece of the debris was thrown and Hoki stood up dusting his police vest off.

The Tsuchikage was flying high above the sand village. The sand councilors didn't seem to notice him though and focused all their attention on the three who survived a building falling on them. Suddenly though Dan, Hoki, and Juri heard a voice inside their head.

"If negotiations fail, take out any resistances and end the Tsuchikage when possible." Jabie ordered.

"No more fooling around." Dan said.

"Hai." Juri replied.

"No problem." Hoki responded.

"Gate of Wonder. Open!" The three of them said together.

The three of them took on a green aura that was their sweat being immediately evaporated at an intense pace. The Sand councilors took on a look a shock and immediately tried to pull out their strongest techniques. But the three police officers were too fast. Chiyo's puppets were broken into thousands of pieces and she was punched through the stomach. Baki's head was knocked off his shoulders and Tōjūrō's body was twisted into unnatural angles. The elderly man's torso was stomped into the ground and some of his intestines were seen coming out of his mouth. The three regrouped together and looked at the Tsuchikage who was just watching over them from high above.

They pulled their arms back and with an immense punch shot forward three dragons that merged into one gigantic dragon. Ōnoki shot forward a dust release jutsu and that did nothing against the dragon made out of wind pressure. It seems the atomic destruction doesn't work against air, since wind can't be turned into dust. Ōnoki was swallowed by the dragon jutsu and taken far in the sky. Dan, Hoki, and Juri dodged the particle jutsu and stopped using the Eight Gates. The dragon high in the sky soon exploded and caused massive winds to bear down upon Sunagakure. It even picked up the sand and caused a terrible sand storm. It was said that this sandstorm lasted for 2 weeks after the mysterious assassination of the sand councilors.

Dan, Juri, and Hoki left a shadow clone in the sand village and started to walk back home. They reported their progress to their bosses and were in due for a reward once they got back. The three shown no signs of the side effects of using the 7th gate when leaving.

"Medical ninjutsu is amazing." Hoki stated while moving his body around and not feeling any lasting pain.

"The boss has always been incredible. This is nothing to him." Juri said.

"It's because the Eight Gates jutsu drawback is purely physical. The damages done can just be healed." Dan explained.

"Yeah normally my muscles would be torn apart right now." Hoki stated.

"He stated he was close to figuring out how to prevent the body from cooking from the inside out with the final gate. It must be trickier than the rest." Juri said.

Suddenly three Konoha ninja appeared in front of the trio.

"Uh oh…" Juri said.

"Let's go. Asuma. Kurenai." The famous copy ninja ordered as they dashed towards the three Hidden Demon police officers.

"Don't kill them." Dan ordered as he and his aides got ready for battle.

*BACK IN THE DEMON VILLAGE*

"Are we ready to go talk with Konoha?" Esumi asked in a joyful manner.

"I still think we should do this differently…" Jabie whined.

"Let's go." Broly said as he created a platform for them to stand on and started to fly away.

As they left the village, a mysterious masked man smiled with his Akatsuki garb on full show. But little did he know, Broly, Jabie, and Esumi didn't leave the village completely helpless without them. The Jinchūriki and the tailed beast were being protected by the slaves and the police force deep underground in one of Jabie's secret labs. Khael, Sho, and Fu were also taken along to Konoha.

The 6 of them traveled together towards Konoha in a leisurely manner.

"You've been showing a lot more emotion these days Khael." Sho noted.

"I don't think so." Khael responded with a slight smile.

"Don't you think she looks cuter?" Fu asked, causing Khael's face to redden.

"Yep. Yep. The cutest." Sho said.

Fu kicked him in the ribs.

"Coming from you that sounds so fake." Fu said.

"You asked!" Sho yelled wronged.

"Make your voice sound sincerer."

"I was born like this. It's too late for any changes." Sho reminded.

The two continued to bicker with Khael having some input every now and then while Broly, Jabie, and Esumi discussed what they were going to do with Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and the damiyos.


	85. Visiting Konoha!

"Hoki. Ease up on the old man. He doesn't look so good." Juri told Hoki.

Asuma was heavily breathing while looking very injured and fatigued. His face was bruised and bloody while his left arm was bent at an unnatural angle. His face showed no intent to retreat or fall back though despite the suggestions of Famous copy ninja Kakashi and the female jonin.

"He's not so bad. His spirit is sort of egging me on ya know." Hoki responded.

"It doesn't matter if he's dead you idiot. Go easy or he'll die."

Hoki scoffed as he dashed at the basically exhausted Asuma. Asuma raised his good arm with his chakra blade still active and spewed out a thick black cloud.

"Gunpowder?" Hoki muttered as he took a sniff.

Asuma ignited the cloud with his lighter.

*KABOOM*

"Hahah… I'm not that old you little punk." Asuma said with a cough of blood and soon fainting afterwards.

Kurenai and Kakashi looked at their fallen ally before deciding on something. Dan, Juri, and Hoki regrouped and Kakashi and Kurenai did the same with Asuma behind them.

"I told you, you went too hard on him… He even smokes! You think he would be able to last that long against one of us?!" Juri berated Hoki.

"It's fine. He isn't dead. Now, Kakashi Hatake. Are we allowed to leave now?" Dan said with a voice that seemed to not hold any manner of politeness and manners.

Kakashi looked back at Asuma's unconscious figure and then back at Dan.

"What is the Hidden Demon Village's goals? Why are they attacking the other hidden villages?" Kakashi interrogated.

Dan stared into Kakashi's revealed eyes.

"Konoha has nothing to worry about." Dan answered.

"That doesn't reveal anything! Are you planning on starting a war with all the nations?! What is your leader planning?!"

"My boss… only wants… the planet."

Kakashi's and Kurenai's face was a mixture of confusion and anger. But Dan has answered enough of his questions and the trio of officers vanished. Kakashi tried to search for them but Kurenai stopped him and suggested they fall back for more manpower. They left to return back to the leaf after failing to support Sunagakure.

*THE ENTRANCE TO KONOHA*

Broly stood in the front. Seemingly grown into an entirely different person through these weeks and months of war. He now was much taller than both Esumi and Jabie. With a terrifying growth spurt, Broly has hit the height of 7 ft 7 in (232cm). His Rinnegan and Byakugan eye was in full view. It seems at this point and time the group has decided to stop hiding their eyes. Esumi has her Byakugan and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan revealed and Jabie with his two Byakugan eyes. Sho and Khael had their single Byakugan in full view as well. Fu didn't have any special eyes though.

They walked into the village and after a few moments were completely surrounded. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Danzo, Might Guy, Neji, and Yamato surrounded them. With a smile on his face, Broly looked at Tsunade in the eyes. The expressions on their faces changed once they noticed the variety in eyes from the Demon group.

"Those eyes…. How… how did you get those eyes….?" Jiraiya asked considerable shocked upon looking at Broly's face.

He smirked as he looked at the one-armed Sannin. He then ignored him and looked at Tsunade.

"How did you three turn out this way…..? Stealing from the village…. Waging wars... Killing innocent people…." She asked.

"How did you find out? My defense about enemy information gathering was quite excellent." Jabie asked intrigued at the fact that Tsunade managed to find out the big secret.

She pointed towards Esumi and everyone looked at her.

"Teehee. It turns out I can't control my mouth when I get drunk." She said innocently while rubbing her head.

Jabie sighed and Broly chuckled, not really caring that they found out or not.

"Well?! Answer me!" Tsunade asked.

"I didn't come here to talk about meaningless things. Tsunade of the Hidden Leaf. Will you surrender under my rule?" Broly asked.

"Were the lives of all those shinobi and innocent civilians truly meaningless to you three…?" Tsunade asked as if she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do.

"Yes. I only care for my family and friends. Everyone else is either a tool for me to use or someone I need to fight. What will you choose to be Leaf village? A tool for me to use or another wasted village?" Broly asked while flexing his fingers.

"You forced me to do this…" Tsunade said reluctantly.

"Arrest them!" She ordered as multiple ninja came from hiding.

"Summoning Jutsu." Broly said and summoned a cloaked figure.

"Do it now?" It asked in a strange voice. Broly nodded and the figure started to go through hand seals.

The leaf nin attacked at this time and gigantic purple cube formed all around. Trapping both Broly's group and the leaf ninja. Jabie stood in front of the group and casted a water wall jutsu, blocking off the leaf nin from attacking. Broly reverse summoned the figure back to wherever they were previously.

"Before you guys go crazy inside your own village, let me tell you what this cube jutsu is. This jutsu will allow us to go as crazy as needed without entirely destroying Konoha. Everything inside this cube is blocked off from the rest of the village." Jabie explained.

"Do you kids really think you're able to fight against the leaf village and come out on top?" A ninja asked.

"We'll be fine. After all, Konoha was our home ya know." Esumi explained.

"Where is Naruto?" Broly asked.

No one decided to reveal his location but it seems they very well knew where he was. Broly decided to find out later.

"Jabie deal with clan heads and other jonin. Esumi you get Jiraiya. Fu, Sho, Khael, deal with the small fries. I'll handle Tsunade." Broly ordered.

"I thought we didn't come to fight…" Sho whined.

"Well you see how negotiations turned out when they found out the truth." Esumi told her apprentice.

"I still think we could have…. Actually, never mind. We definitely were going to get attacked." Sho realized after thinking about the damages his master caused.

Khael summoned numerous animal skeleton puppets from the ground. Sho sat on the ground behind Khael and started drawing multiple cartoonish things. He equipped Khael's puppets in armor and Fu's entire body in armor. Fu took out her golden shield and spiked Morning star before standing in front of Khael and Sho. Khael got to work and started controlling her puppets to attack. A giant centipede skeleton burst from the ground and knocked numerous shinobi in the air. The centipede then spun around and knocked them away. The centipede was then smashed into pieces by a certain pink haired shinobi.

"Get the cloaked one! She's controlling them." A dark blue haired Byakugan wielder shouted.

"Traitor…." Sho muttered. He remembered that Jabie was teaching that girl.

"Aim for ones listed by Jabie-sensei." Khael said.

A green jumpsuit wearing shinobi appeared in front of Fu and tried to kick her in the jaw from below. Fu used her shield and easily blocked the attack. She then shoved him away and saw Yamanaka user aiming for her. She laughed innocently and spat a spiderweb at her face. Her eyeballs bulged and she got a face full of chakra enhanced webs. Her head was knocked back and she impacted against the ground painfully. She soon fainted soon after. Khael's bone snake was currently constricting the pink shinobi while her teammates attempted to save her. It seem this was part of the plan because the armor around the snake melted into a bunch of chakra-infused ink and then swallowed everyone into an ink bubble. The ink bubble full of enemy shinobi then rose to the sky, unable to be harmed by any ninjutsu or sharp weapons.

The previous green jumpsuit wearing guy appeared in front of Fu once more and punched at her. She deflected his hit and nearly uppercutted him in the chin. He managed to dodge and Fu only got a passing graze on him. He then continued to attack Fu multiple times. But he couldn't force her to move a single step back or forward as she either deflected or blocked his attack. But all of a sudden, a monkey shaped skeleton's arm burst from the ground and grabbed the green jumpsuit wearer's leg. He was considerable surprised but not as surprised when Fu spun him into a webbed mummy. She kicked him into the ink bubble that captured the other shinobi and stood in front of Khael and Sho once more. Sho stopped drawing once his armor was attached to all his allies and only focused on manipulating them in crucial times.

A Hyūga member appeared behind Sho and easily pierced his ink creations into pieces. He appeared above him and tried to strike Sho in the heart.

"Scary…" Sho stated as he stretched his torso back and almost kicked Neji's wrist away.

Neji caught his leg and poked it 3 times before he was forced to let go by an incoming giant ink shark below. Sho recovered on his feet and had trouble standing on his poked leg.

"I didn't think he could beat my ink jutsu so easily. Haha." Sho said as he rubbed his aching leg.

His cartoonish shark returned to his side and floated around him as Neji stared him down. He charged once more and Sho's eyes widened as he saw his enemies plan. Neji suddenly stopped before he could complete his attack and flipped backwards.

"Yahoo!" Kiba shouted as he and his large canine drilled towards Sho covered in Tenten's weapons.

But it seems he wasn't the only one aiming for Sho. A bug-covered Akimichi was crashing towards him from above.

"This is going to hurt..…" Sho whined as he saw Khael and Fu busy as their formation fell apart.

"Gate of Joy… Open…" He said reluctantly.

Sho's skin turned red and a large burst of wind expelled from his figure. A humongous fiery tornado surrounded him and sucked up Kiba, Choji, Tenten, and nearly Neji and Shino. Three bodies fell from the blazing "natural" disaster and appeared lifeless. But Neji checked for any signs of life and realized they were still breathing, albeit barely. He looked at the source of the jutsu and realized that his opponent's turn wasn't yet over. Sho disappeared and appeared behind Neji. Neji could barely keep track even with his Byakugan. Sho kicked towards Neji's chest and Neji knew he wouldn't be able to survive that kick. He used his clan's jutsu.

"Rotation!"

Unfortunately for him, Sho pulled his attack at the last second and changed his stance before kicking rapidly multiple times. His attacks were repelled by Neji's rotation, but they continued to come faster and faster and hotter and hotter. Neji tried to continue his rotation for as long as he could while Sho's attacks turned ablaze by the pure speed behind his kicks.

"How could that kid be able to use the Sixth Gate to that extent…? What kind of training has he gone through to be able to withstand the drawbacks of the Eight Gates jutsu..?" Might Guy asked to no one in particular.

Sho's kicks outlasted the amount of chakra Neji could continue to use and he was rendered helpless against the seemingly final kick of Sho.

'Impossible… This kid is even more of a monster than Lee…' Neji thought as the final kick was headed towards his face.

*BOOM*

Sho's attack was caught by another green jumpsuit wearer. His skin was turned red as well.

"You did admirable Neji. But this opponent seems even too outrageous for you. I'll handle the rest. Take a break." Guy told his former pupil.

Neji simply fell over and looked towards his old sensei.

"Hey we don't have to fight you know… I'm almost reaching my limit for this jutsu. I think it would be better if we just call it quits here huh..?" Sho suggested.

His opponent apparently wasn't hearing any of it because he disappeared and reappeared punching towards his face. Sho just groaned in response and burst into spraying ink.

"A clone won't save you boy." Guy said as he turned around.

"I might need some help here guys.." Sho said as he saw Fu finish dealing with Shino and Hinata before moving on to support Khael.

Khael was using her animal puppets to swarm three jonins. Shizune, the head of the Yamanaka clan, and Yamato. She wasn't doing so hot.

"I guess I have to deal with this myself.. Compared to them, my opponent should be easy… right..?" Sho said to himself.

"Gate of Wonder… oh man… Open.." Sho muttered as a green aura enveloped his figure and he started feeling the painful effects of the Eight Gates kinjutsu.

Guy's eyes enlarged in complete surprise and disbelief.

"Truly Outrageous!" He shouted as he upped the number of gates he was using.

A fiery aura surrounded Sho and a Panda figure made of flames hovered behind him.

"I'm not that good at close combat so.. Sorry."

Sho grew fiery wings from his back and started flying high in the sky. He started to draw using the flames around him and sending fiery constructs at Guy. Guy dodged the sometimes exploding, chasing, and sometimes droplets of fire?! Guy jumped in the air and kicked straight through Sho after dodging his ranged attacks. Sho exploded in a flaming explosion and reappeared a feet few away in the air flying slowly. Guy appeared with harsh burns upon his skin, but still seemed good to go. Sho created 3 human figures in flames and sent them after Guy. Guy kicked one of the flame figures and expected it to burst apart but the fire human blocked his attack and Guy was punched in the gut by the second flame figure. Guy was sent sliding away and increased the number of opened gates he had.

Sho audibly sighed once more as the drain on his mental state and physical state increased. He rubbed his forehead and saw as Guy easily got rid of his flame constructs after opening more gates.

"I'm tired.. I would rather be apart of another war then deal with this…" He said before getting kicked into the ground by Guy.

"Owwwwwww…" He groaned painfully as blood leaked from his mouth.

Guy stood over him in a threatening position.

"Don't move." He warned.

"Master you mind lending me a hand… The test is over now right…? I'm hurting bad…" Sho whined.

Guy looked around but didn't notice anyone nearby.

*Swoosh*

A spiky haired Esumi appeared in front of him and made eye contact with him.

"Got you…. This is for bullying my cute little pupil." She said in a teasing tone before whisking him off to the land of Tsukuyomi.

*ONE SECOND LATER*

Guy was face down on the ground and Esumi poofed into electricity. Sho stayed laying on the ground until he was shot with a water arrow.

"Guh!" He was about to quickly move until he realized his body was being healed.

He sighed at Jabie-sensei's manner of healing and looked up to see Khael and Fu standing over him.

"You're like an old man Sho-kun." Fu said with a giggle.

"I felt like an old man a couple of seconds ago.. and I'm out of chakra."

"Now we wait for our senseis to finish their battles. And then it's a happily ever after.. I think." Fu said.

"Yeah right… It's just gonna be more and more fighting. With our senseis, I wouldn't be surprised if we went to the moon just to fight some aliens…" Sho muttered.

Khael slightly giggled at that comment and all three looked at their senseis' battles.

*WITH JABIE*

"Eight opponents.. with two more on the way. This is going to be my first testing session after a while.." Jabie said with a smile.

"Danzo are you sure you want to battle with all these witnesses? We could be trying to destroy Konoha you know? You should use all your power to defend the village you love right?" Jabie said.

Danzo showed no reaction while the rest of the jonin shinobi looked confused at his meaning. Jabie formed a single hand sign and snowflakes formed from the air and floated around him. The ground beneath his feet started to freeze and become ice. The Nara clan member started to give orders and the other jonin moved into place. Hiashi Hyūga leaped towards Jabie with Tsume Inuzuka. One jonin used crows to disguise their movements while Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame, and Choza Akimichi were preparing something.

"I can see it all.. with these eyes you know.." Jabie said before dispersing into beautiful snowflakes.

Hiashi Hyūga looked around with his Byakugan.

"There!"

Frost enveloped Anko Mitrashi's body. She very slowly tried to grab Jabie but could only accept her fate of turning into a block of ice.

"Thank Esumi." Jabie said before dissolving into mud and appearing in front of Hiashi Hyūga.

Hiashi Hyūga immediately attacked the reformed Jabie. Jabie grabbed his wrist. Hiashi countered attack with his other arm which also got caught. Tsume Inuzuka and her ninja dog drilled towards Jabie with their clan's jutsu. Crows surrounded Jabie and Jabie forced Hiashi take the attack for him.

"Hiashi-san! I'm sorry!" She apologized.

Mud covered Hiashi's grounded figure and slowly hardened before encasing him into a mud statue.

"Lack of teamwork? How disappointing. I figured since Konoha is all about looking good and being friendly, you would be much more teamwork orientated. Even between different teams and such." Jabie said as his figure changed forms once again.

"I think I'll end it here for now."

Jabie's skin turned jet black and his hair became white. Amidst his transformation, Danzo snuck behind him and pierced him through the stomach with his wind-infused kunai. He hopped away and the Akimichi member was transformed into a spiky giant ball above him while Shikaku captured him in his shadow possession jutsu.

The ground caved in as sparks flew between Jabie's hand and spinning sharp hairs of Choza's jutsu. Jabie held Choza above his head and encased him in a liquid metal that soon hardened and turned him into a shiny silvery ball. He chucked it at the Aburame clan member who burst into a bunch of bugs. Danzo appeared behind him once more and stabbed him through the chest. Jabie grabbed Danzo's arm by forming a steel hand out of his back and pushed the blade deeper through his chest. Danzo's arm turned a different color and he fell over.

"Poison.. is the best defense against regeneration.. I don't know whose arm you've taken and injected those eyes into, but it's mine now." Jabie quietly said.

Danzo also became a shiny metal statue and the Inuzuka member attacked along side with the Aburame member. Crows flocked and tried to attack Jabie by pecking and cawing loudly in his ears. Metal killer bees ejected from Jabie's metal skin and swarmed towards Shibi and Tsume.

"Don't let the insects touch you!" Shikaku warned.

Jabie disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"I was waiting for this.." Shikaku muttered as he caught Jabie in his shadow possession jutsu once more.

"I was too.." Jabie answered back.

The shadows capturing Jabie suddenly stopped and started to swarm Shikaku Nara. The shadows swallowed him in a shadowy cocoon and captured him whole. Jabie stomped his foot and went through hand seals. He created a huge silver wave that threatened to crush and swallow both Tsume and Shibi. Shibi ejected a humongous swarm of insects to combat against Jabie's jutsu but it was pointless. The waves were made of liquid and when they came into contact with the insects, they solidified and immediately dropped to the ground.

*CRASH*

The wave crashed upon the two and statuefied them as well, finishing Jabie's part in this battle. He had water clones gather all the statues and stacked them upon each other in a very unstable and dangerous way. He grinned and looked at Esumi who was almost finished with her battle. Then he turned his attention to the kids and saw that Sho was badly injured. He chuckled at the little lazy fool while pulling out a bow and arrow set made of water. He shot the arrow after infusing it with medical ninjutsu chakra and turned back to Esumi.

*BEFORE THE START OF THE FIGHTING WITH ESUMI*


	86. Visiting Konoha! Part 2!

"Last time you had to fight against our henchmen. Now you get to go against one of the big bosses. Are you excited or scared?" Esumi asked in a happy-go-lucky tone.

"How did Aomatsuna get that eye?! Who did he take it from?!" Jiraiya asked more intensely.

"You know information doesn't come cheap." Esumi said while rubbing her fingers.

"Pay up with an entertaining fight and I'll maybe spill the beans."

"Fine! Don't go back on your word little thug!" Jiraiya shouted.

The famous Sannin dashed towards the empty-handed kunoichi. His outfit's left sleeve flying in the wind. Esumi smirked at the sight of her opponent's lost appendage. Jiraiya kicked towards Esumi's stomach and she dodged without trouble, but he followed up with rasengan and shoved it towards her chest. Esumi realized something at this point. This battle with the legendary Sannin will actually be very easy. So easy that she won't even need to release her gravity seal. So, she decided to try and fix that.

She dodged his rasengan and hopped a few feet away.

" -san. Activate your Sage Mode or this won't be very fun for me."

Esumi saw his shocked face that was confused and eventually somber.

"I don't know how you know about Sage Mode, but it doesn't matter at this point. If you kids could truly wage war with Sunagakure, Kirigakure, and Kumogakure and come out on top. There is no point to holding back against you. Don't regret letting me do this Esumi-chan." Jiraiya said as he held his one hand in a weird position.

"My cute little Manda-chan told me about Sage Mode. I was planning on visiting Mama Snake soon for the thing myself after this. Sounds interesting ya know." Esumi revealed as a purple snake slithered from behind her neck and on her shoulder.

"Hmph. I would never have told you if you never bested me in that rocky desert." Manda informed.

"Hehe. I know you took it easy on me due to how cute I was."

"I wanted to crush you into paste."

"You're the sweetest Manda-chan." Esumi said while rubbing her face on Manda's shrunken face.

Only sounds of discomfort and annoyance came from the boss summon of the snakes. A couple of minutes later and two smoky poofs. Jiraiya's aid has arrived in the form of two grumpy old toads. One grandma toad and one grandpa toad from what Esumi sees.

"What did ya summon us for Jiraiya-boy? This little girl and is that the boss summon of the snakes on her shoulder?!" The grandpa toad asked in disbelief.

"I think he's introducing us to his daughter.." The grandma toad said quite hopeful.

"That's not it Boss Ma'am. This little girl here that has an unseen form of the Sharingan and Byakugan is strong. Strong enough to force me to call you two for help. Manda is just an extra fact I've had no idea about." Jiraiya said as his appearance changed with a number of toad-like traits.

"What happen to your arm boy?!" Grandpa frog asked.

"Hehe.. Lost this in a battle with that little girl's ninjas." Jiraiya revealed.

"So, she is a powerful foe…"

"You guys done chatting yet? Me and Manda-chan are itching for a fight not a reunion between oldies." Esumi said as Manda's eyes took on her sharingan form and transformed into a human?!

Manda turned into a devilishly handsome tall figure with an arrogant look in his eyes. As if sage mode meant nothing to him. Esumi smacked Manda on the back and a fierce orange aura surrounded him.

"I was skeptical of the modifications you mentioned by the round one, but it seems I wasn't wrong to allow you to talk me into it. I feel much stronger now..." Manda said.

Jiraiya charged and kicked towards Manda's stomach. Esumi appeared behind Jiraiya and was met with a very sharp tongue of the grandpa toad on his shoulder. Manda blocked Jiraiya's attack and was slightly pushed back by his increased strength. Esumi clashed with Grandpa Toad's with a bright pink hammer. The clash between them broke off due to Manda grabbing Jiraiya's leg and tossing him in the air. Jiraiya and the toads started weaving through hand seals before firing oil, wind, and fire out of their mouths into a combination jutsu. The combination jutsu formed into a burning wave crashing down towards Esumi and Manda. Esumi looked at Manda and he seems to have got the message.

Manda's head transformed back into his usual large snake head and he unhinged his jaw and swallowed the jutsu whole. The three toads widened their mouths in complete shock. Manda smirked as his orange aura increased in size and force.

"So this is what senjutsu chakra feels like…" Manda stated.

But it turns out that was the wrong choice to make! Manda's body started to turn into stone. He grimaced as he tried to control the natural chakra inside his body. He put his palms together and the petrification of the boss summon slowed down. The orange aura that was surrounding Manda started to furiously pour into his body. Esumi didn't know if it was intentional or not but it seems to have helped him stop turning into stone.

'I guess since the Reiki (The orange aura) uses willpower, Manda-chan is using it to put that sage chakra under control..' Esumi thought.

"Get that sage chakra Manda-chan! Show it you're the boss!" Esumi cheered.

Jiraiya didn't want to take any chances of Manda, the boss summon of the snakes and previous summon of Orochimaru, his rival, gaining control of senjutsu chakra. He created a giant rasengan above the stationary Manda and dove towards him.

"Don't forget about me !" Esumi reminded.

Esumi swung her hammer at the Rasengan and was nearly blown away by the power of it.

"Release!" She shouted and managed to regain her ground against Jiraiya and the two toads.

"That Sage Mode is really strong. Can you imagine how strong I'll be once I get it?! I'm pretty excited now." Esumi said with a wide smile.

The strength between the two were equal until Esumi infused lightning-chakra into her hammer and slowly started to tear the giant rasengan apart. The grandpa frog shot his sage chakra-infused tongue at Esumi after she successfully beat Jiraiya's rasengan. Esumi had barely any time to react. She was pierced through the chest with a splatter of blood staining her clothes and the ground behind her.

"I got her Jiraiya boy."

"Good one Pa! I don't think it was necessary to call us in first place sonny!" Grandma toad said.

An innocent giggle broke their thoughts of victory. Grandpa toad felt his tongue being grabbed and suddenly a shocking feeling vibrated throughout his body.

"Not so fast toadie. You can't just violate an innocent virgin girl like myself and not expect to take responsibilities." Esumi giggled as she shocked the elder toad painfully.

Jiraiya rushed towards Esumi. Grandma toad fired powerful senjutsu sound waves at Esumi while Jiraiya kicked towards Esumi's face. Esumi increased her grip on the grandpa toad's tongue and skillfully dodged both Jiraiya's and Shima's attacks. The electricity firing from her hand persisted to flow into Fukasaku's body until he was nothing more than just a charred corpse.

"I hope he wasn't needed for your sage mode Sannin-san. Cause I think he may be a little burnt out." Esumi laughed.

Esumi figured he wasn't because the sage mode hasn't worn off but only enraged Jiraiya and the grandma toad. She nearly forgot their goal here as Jiraiya was unleashing consecutive kicks at her and the hole in her chest was healing nicely. Esumi smashed Jiraiya in the chest with her hammer. He was sent flying away with most of his ribs broken. Esumi appeared behind the soaring Jiraiya and was about to slam her hammer into his back but Jiraiya managed to weave a jutsu with his one hand in time to save himself.

Esumi looked at her new surroundings. It was as if she was inside someone's body. The "walls" and "floors" of the place were sticky and threatened to capture her if she moved too much. If she didn't put enough force in her movements, she would be trapped and unable to move around. She noticed white hair coming from the ground. It slowly conjured from the ground and revealed to be a heavily injured Jiraiya.

"You might want to go get healed before one of those ribs of yours stab something important in that old body of yours. At your age, I'm sure you don't wanna lose any more important parts." Esumi giggled.

"You've been swallowed by the rock-dwelling giant toad of Mount Myoboku. This is the end Yada Esumi…" Jiraiya said while coughing terribly and spitting up blood.

He put his palm on the ground and the flesh walls began to enclose on Esumi. The flesh ground entrapped her feet while she stood motionless. She looked all around before focusing her sight at Jiraiya.

"I wonder if a giant toad's insides are tougher than my cute little Shark Skin." Esumi said while pulling out Samehada.

Esumi started to shred apart the flesh trying to swallow her up. Samehada started to take bites out of the wall and grow in size. Which in turn allowed it to strip the walls and eat more. But even all this didn't stop the closing of the flesh walls around Esumi. Esumi infused swift-release chakra in her body and disappeared. She lacerated the esophagus of the giant toad and slashed her way out while staring at him at the exit.

"Jiraiya-san. Since you did manage to make this a bit fun for me. I'll tell you just a little. He got it from a guy named Nagato. But that's all I'm telling you!" Esumi said as she waved goodbye and returned back to the battle field.

She saw her cute little apprentice in trouble and decided to give him a hand. She sent a lightning clone over to help him and stood next to Jabie and Manda who seemed to gain control over the natural chakra that was inside his body. But now he was in his snake form wrapped around himself meditating with the natural chakra. Esumi grabbed him and put him on her shoulder.

"I see you had some fun fatty."

"I'm not a fan of art, but I'd say this is quite the masterpiece." Jabie grinned.

"4/10. It lacks elegance. There's no direction in this piece. I would say this is more of a circus performance than an art piece." Esumi judged in a super serious voice while adjusting her glasses to look sharp.

"Harsh. But it's a pretty good score for my first piece don't you think?"

"You should give up."

Jabie hung his head down, crestfallen.

"Tsunade is pretty tough. She should know by now that she can't beat Suna even if she's really strong. She's going to need a lot more than strength if she wants to get through him." Esumi said.

"That's all she has unfortunately. I've researched about her exploits in the second shinobi war and it seems she's known for her strength and medical prowess. Unless she's learned something new in these 3 years, she stands no chance against Suna." Jabie stated.

"Our resident Jinchūriki has returned to the leaf just as his leader has fallen at the hands of Suna. Along with the former member of the famous Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha!" Esumi narrated.

"How will they make their epic entrance to save the day?!" She continued.

Jabie face palmed as Esumi lost herself into narration. Khael, Sho, and Fu came to stand next to them surrounded by the injured, incapacitated, petrified, captured, and fallen leaf shinobi.

"Aomatsuna! Get away from Granny Tsunade now!" Naruto shouted furiously.

Broly looked into the sky at Naruto and Sasuke flying on top of a hawk. He grinned before grabbing Tsunade by the throat.

"Intentionally taunting the Jinchūriki of the Nine-tails. I can already see the barrier not being able to hold this incoming fight.." Jabie said.

"What's little Sasuke-chan doing with those eyes…? Didn't we get rid of his..?" Esumi asked after noticing a brand-new pair of sharingan eyes on Sasuke's face.

"Interesting… It must have been that masked man…" Jabie concluded.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Broly threw Tsunade towards them. Naruto dove towards Tsunade and Sasuke dove towards Broly.

*BEFORE THE START OF THE FIGHTING WITH BROLY*

"Even if you're just kids… Your crimes have gone too far… You must pay for what you've done." Tsunade said.

Broly stood still and watched Tsunade jump at him with earth-shattering speed. She had her leg out and intended to kick him. And he let her. Broly was sent sliding back from the impact of Tsunade's devasting kick and had his ribs completely broken and organs nearly ruptured.

"Not bad. If you couldn't do this much, what kind of hokage would you be?" Broly stated as he got up and the damage from Tsunade's attack healed quickly.

"You shouldn't be able to stand after that…" Tsunade said shocked.

"Tsunade. Give me Konoha and you won't have to suffer."

"Never…. I'll stop your ambitions here and now!"

Tsunade leapt towards Broly, intending to punch him in the chest. Broly grabbed her fist and slide back a few feet while holding it. They stared face to face and Tsunade tried to punch Broly with her other fist. Broly kneed Tsunade in the gut. Tsunade was forced to spit out blood from the attack and rise from the attack. Broly grabbed her face and slammed it into the ground with enough force to create cracks in the ground. He lifted the dazed hokage by the hair and threw her away. The 5th Hokage crashed into the ground and created a small dust cloud. Broly watched her slowly get up. She put her hands in a strange hand seal. The previous diamond marking on her forehead dispersed and changed into a purple x marking on her face.

And she took off. The amount of chakra she's releasing is much more than before. Broly and Tsunade clashed fists and she nearly broke all the bones inside his entire arm.

"Hahahaha! Good! Release!" Broly yelled.

He instantly came back as Tsunade was close to smashing the left side of his body. He pushed back and Broly had an edge over her strength wise. That was until she decided to stomp the ground and destroy the ground Broly was on. She made him lose his balance and took advantage of it. She uppercutted towards Broly's chin. But Broly easily dodged and punched Tsunade in the stomach and knocked her away. But that wasn't the last of his assault. He immediately appeared behind her and used his arm to lariat Tsunade from the back. Tsunade's neck and spine were nearly broken by that attack and sadly for her Broly wasn't done yet. After using the lariat to the back of her neck, his arm glowed bright green before exploding and launching Tsunade away once more.

He saw her lay motionless for some time.

"Get up. Someone famed as a medical ninja wouldn't die so easily. Especially a Hokage medical-nin." Broly stated.

The strange purple X marking on Tsunade face started receding back to her forehead. Broly's disappointment was visible upon his face.

"I expected much more out of you Tsunade."

Broly started to walk towards her body and once he was within touching distance of her, her x marking rapidly extended to her entire body. He saw with his Byakugan how her neck and back completely healed in a few moments.

"Interesting… My people would need techniques like these.. Death is a very easy thing to come by without enough power.. Do you surrender now Tsunade?"

Tsunade punched Broly in the air with a sneak attack.

"My Will of Fire won't allow me to give up so easily! I will protect this village and everyone inside it from you! I will protect Konoha just like my predecessors did before me! Even at the cost of my own life!" Tsunade exclaimed powerfully.

She leapt after Broly in the sky and punched towards his face.

"Omega Push." Broly said.

Tsunade's body was forced to betray her will and she was sent flying towards the ground like a meteor from space.

*BOOOOM*

Her bones were smashed apart on impact but quickly healed back together with her Creation Rebirth jutsu. Broly crashed on her stomach with his two feet after falling from above. Tsunade spat out a large amount of blood onto his sandals. Black chakra rods ejected from Broly's body. Broly controlled them to stab into Tsunade multiple times. Paralyzing her movements and chakra. Her appearance returned to its original form and Broly saw something from above.

"AOMATSUNA! GET AWAY FROM GRANNY TSUNADE NOW!" A familiar blonde-haired Jinchūriki shouted.

Broly laughed as he noticed the new additions. He threw Tsunade towards the hawk. The two figures jumped from it with one aiming for the hokage and the other for him. Sasuke wielded his sword and was diving towards Broly with it. Intending to slice him apart. His two new sharingan eyes glaring at him with hate.

"Hahahahaha! Come then! Devil's Pull!" Broly laughed as he used his Deva path's ability to pull matter towards him, increasing Sasuke's speed against his will.

It looked like Sasuke would become meat paste at the speed he was going at from the perspective of the watchers, but he looked determined to take Broly with him. His eyes never lost focus of Broly and he ignited his sword in lightning. Broly stood on the ground with his arms at his side, looking at Sasuke with an excited grin on his face.

Naruto caught the injured Tsunade and started to pull the chakra rods out of her body, restoring her control over her chakra.

"Granny Tsunade! Are you okay?!" Naruto yelled worriedly.

"I'm… fine Naruto… I'll be good to go in a few minutes… I just need to get my chakra under control…" Tsunade said with deep breaths.

"Don't worry Granny. I'll take Aomatsuna out… For the village… and for rest of the world…" Naruto swore before walking towards Broly.


	87. The End?

Sasuke unbelievable speed finally reached its peak as he made contact with Broly's standing stature. He sliced through Broly's midsection and once he made contact with the ground turned around to slice Broly into pieces. After finishing his attack, he turned around and sheathed his blade. Only to hear the sounds of falling wood behind him. Startled, he looked around for Aomatsuna and just as he managed to locate Broly it was already too late. Broly appeared from his left with his hand held out to grab Sasuke's face. Broly saw Sasuke's brief look of surprise and he grinned. But it seems Broly wouldn't be getting his way quite yet. Sasuke was pulled out of his range by another sharingan wielder.

"You…." Broly said before realizing he couldn't come up with a name.

"Kakashi Hatake!" Esumi finished for him.

"Thank you."

"That's the first time, I've haven't been recognized." Kakashi said as he and Sasuke stood side by side.

Naruto eventually caught up with them and stood with them against Broly.

Broly's group stood on the side with the captured or incapacitated leaf shinobi behind them. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi exchanged words and looked at Broly. The three took off in three different directions towards Broly. Naruto stood in front of Broly before creating two clones. The two clones started to shape the previously known Rasengan jutsu into a completely different one. This rasengan was in the form of a shuriken.

"So, these two are distractions so you could hit me with that jutsu…" Broly muttered to himself.

Sasuke jumped high in the sky while going through hand signs.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame jutsu!" Sasuke said while blowing out a dragon head-shaped fireball at Broly.

Broly didn't think much of this attack and held out his palm intending to destroy it easily. But this attack was only a diversion for Kakashi's attack! Kakashi trapped Broly inside an earth style jutsu. Broly's methods of escape was only through brute force or escaping underground. But with his Byakugan, he saw everything he needed. Naruto's jutsu was thrown towards him and would reach him in seconds. Sasuke's fire jutsu will be coming through the roof soon. Kakashi was waiting for something while crouched and staring at his position.

The Rasenshuriken sliced through the earth prison. It was as if the earth jutsu was nothing more than a piece of tissue against the jutsu. Broly touched it with his palm and was soon engulfed in a vortex of microscopic wind blades. The blades pierced through his body on a cellular level and damaged anything they could. Like a wild pack of feral beasts, the invisible needles pierced anything they could and ravaged through Broly's chakra pathway system.

"Interesting…" Broly murmured to himself as his body rapidly healed the damages of Naruto's attack.

Kakashi's earth cage erupted into flames and Sasuke's fire mixed into Naruto's wind jutsu, increasing the destructiveness of the attack. The tiny swords caught ablaze and Broly's body caught on fire from the inside and out. His cells were directly burning alive but the only sound coming from the vortex was a maniacal laughter. This deeply unnerved Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

"That jutsu was suppose to finish this.." Naruto said.

"This battle is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would if he survived that jutsu." Kakashi stated.

"It has only just started.." Sasuke said.

Sasuke watched the wind vortex blast away. Sasuke saw Broly's transformed state. His hair was golden yellow. Just like before when they were children. The amount of chakra emitting from his figure is such a unbelievable sight. The green chakra waves that were strong enough to cause cracking in the barrier caused a ferocious gust of wind that blasted their hair and clothes back. Rocks were sent flying at dangerous speeds and forced Team 7 to dodge or destroy them. Jabie just put up a floating water wall that stopped the momentum of any rocks that touched it.

"Try to survive for as long as you can. I intend to have fun crushing you three." Broly warned.

Broly disappeared and reappeared in the middle of Team 7. Their surprised expressions were all too noticeable. Sasuke sliced towards Broly's neck and only managed to have his sword break into pieces. Kakashi hopped away while throwing kunai that bounced harmlessly off Broly's skin and Naruto prepared an instantaneous rasenshuriken from his hand and shoved it into Broly's gut. There was no wind vortex this time. Broly coated his hand in green chakra and crushed the rasenshuriken. He stood over Naruto unharmed.

"How could you do this Aomatsuna? To our friends and family?!" Naruto questioned.

"My friends and family are unharmed."

"Did our friendship mean nothing to you then?!"

To answer this Broly kicked Naruto in the chest and watched him fly away and crash into the barrier.

"A clone…." Broly said after watching Naruto poof into smoke.

"Kamui!" Kakashi said to himself.

Broly's head was suddenly detached from his body and turned into a wooden dummy.

"Dangerous." Jabie stated.

"We could use that eye for little Fu-chan." Esumi said a little bit excited.

"Yeah yeah! I'd like to do that!" Fu agreed.

Broly appeared in front of Kakashi and grabbed him by the face. He then started to drag him through the ground while running.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

The famous copy ninja turned into a log after Broly stopped running with him and regrouped next to Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke fired multiple fire dragons into the sky and then with Naruto, ran towards Broly. Kakashi burst from the ground underneath Broly and had his kunai aimed at Broly's throat, intending to stab the blonde saiyan. Broly didn't even bother to dodge. He let the kunai fail to penetrate his skin and whip his leg into Kakashi's mid-section. With another poof, Naruto punched towards Broly's face and Sasuke stabbed towards Broly's heart. Broly let Naruto hit him as he grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke. His hand glowed bright green and exploded, launching both the Jinchūriki and Uchiha member away. Kakashi heard the boy laugh in joy and disappear once more.

'Tch. He's after them!" Kakashi realized.

Kakashi activated his Raikiri and dashed towards where he believed Broly would show up next. And it turns out his prediction was correct. Broly appeared behind Naruto and Sasuke and received a hole in his chest, thanks to Kakashi's lightning jutsu. Although Kakashi hit his target, he missed his heart just by a few inches and soon paid the price for this small error. Broly grew a mechanical arm and it grabbed Kakashi by the throat. He tried activating that space-time jutsu that decapitated Broly's wood clone earlier but only gained a hand through the chest, disrupting his focus and cancelling the jutsu. Broly grabbed Kakashi's heart and ripped it out. Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade watched as Kakashi's heart beat slowed to a crawl and stopped entirely before being crushed by Broly's hand.

"Kakashi-sensei….." Naruto murmured..

Broly let the famous jonin's body fall to the ground.

"That power was such a waste on you." Broly said as he slowly reached for Kakashi's sharingan eye.

*BOOOOOOOM*

Broly heard an explosion behind him and felt a massive chakra increase from behind him.

'Six tails. Good.. I was starting to get bored.'

Naruto had the tailed beast chakra cloak over him and bones forming over his cloak. He seemed to have lost his sense of self. He only growled and roared. Sasuke's eyes seemed to have evolved into the Mangekyō Sharingan… Broly didn't expect the traitor to still have such strong feelings for his former friends. The clouds came rolling in above and a heavy rain started to fall. Thunderclouds began to rumble. Sasuke glared at Broly as he rose his hand into the sky. Naruto took off and appeared next to super saiyan Broly. He clawed towards Broly's face. Broly leaned to the side, avoiding the attack, and punched Naruto in the chest, almost knocking him away. But the beast Naruto turned into, stabbed its tails into the ground and started to create a tailed beast bomb to fire at Broly.

Broly fired a green orb at Naruto and disrupted his attack. The blast from the incomplete tailed beast bomb and Broly's orb caused a huge explosion that launched Naruto far away. It was also at this time that Sasuke's jutsu was complete. His hand was sparking with lightning chakra and shot into the thundering clouds. What it brought down with it was like something out of legends. A lightning creature made out of natural lightning and chakra lightning shot down towards Broly.

"Hahahaahaha! Show me more!" Broly shouted in excitement.

The natural lightning was absorbed into Broly's body and wreaked havoc on his body. Both inside and out. Sasuke dropped to one knee as his chakra reserves were getting low.

"Finishing this is up to you loser..." Sasuke said as he tried to recover his strength.

The natural lightning that was consistently destroying Broly's organs, bones, and body stopped after several moments.

"I'll have to thank you Sasuke Uchiha for this gift you sent me…." Broly said aloud as his body started to heal from the damages and become even stronger through their destruction and rebirth.

Naruto appeared in a seven-tailed state and tail swiped at Broly. Broly dodged as the tail was mere inches from his face and grabbed Naruto by the throat. He started to take away his chakra and infuse it into his own body. The Nine-tails pierced Broly multiple times with its numerous tails but this did little to stop the taking of it's chakra. Broly's own aura began to change. His bright green chakra was becoming mixed with the nine-tails's chakra until it became similar to Naruto's chakra cloak. Naruto was rapidly losing tails while roaring, growling, clawing, and stabbing at Broly. Eventually the nine-tails chakra was completely absorbed and Naruto went unconscious. Broly threw Naruto down and reigned in the Nine-tails chakra. The aura around his body dispersed into his body and he dropped his super saiyan form.

"The tailed beast's powers are all mine.." Broly summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.

He forced the beast to extract the nine-tails from Naruto. The beast had 8 eyes opened already with one eye closed, revealing that only this beast was the last one missing.

"Jabie. Esumi. Delay the Uchiha and the incoming snake and his army while I'm preparing this." Broly ordered.

"I'll get the army!" Esumi claimed.

"I guess I have Sasuke…" Jabie said.

Esumi disappeared outside of Konoha and in front of the incoming wave of shinobi. While Jabie appeared in front of Sasuke who was attempting to stop Aomatsuna's jutsu to extract the nine-tails.

"Where is my brother?!" Sasuke demanded.

"He's being put to good use." Jabie answered.

Sasuke's feelings seemingly manifested into a dark purple skeleton being. The skeleton formed skin and eventually armor that coated over it. Also creating a bow and arrow for it.

"Susanoo…. Huh.. Not that impressive." Jabie stated.

Water started to form around Jabie's feet before turning into an equally giant sized figure but made out of water!

"The Susanoo is nothing special. It is just a giant avatar of the user's chakra. All it takes is good chakra control and the ability to release chakra from every individual cell. Well most of the cells anyway." Jabie explained.

"Making a mockery of the Uchiha will be your last mistake!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke used his Susanoo to pull back on its bow and fire an arrow at Jabie's giant water avatar. Jabie formed a gourd out of his water Susanoo and captured the arrow within it.

"This jutsu does drain the chakra fast though.. I'm sorry Sasuke. Your journey will end here and your eyes will be taken by me again. But this time you won't get a third chance. Now that I think about it again… I'm not sorry. You're just a weak idiotic fool." Jabie said as his Byakugan eyes turned completely light blue

The water Susanoo became even more defined and formed. It dwarfed over Sasuke's armored Susanoo and wielded a type of cannon. It fired a water ball towards Sasuke's Susanoo.

*SHOOOOM*

The water ball erupted with a furious thunderous sound as it was fired out of the cannon. But it seems to have missed it's target as Sasuke teleported behind Jabie and slashed through Jabie's imitation.

"Good try, but not good enough. I've already found the weakness of this jutsu. It's over Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke's blade slashed through the copy and it just reformed with more water. A clone of Jabie appeared underneath Sasuke and grabbed his legs. Injecting a fast-acting poison through skin contact and almost immediately knocking Sasuke out of the fight. Jabie released his water Susanoo and stood over Sasuke. Sasuke's right Mangekyō Sharingan eye opened and suddenly his poison disappeared from his system and Sasuke pierced halfway into his stomach with the Chidori technique. Sasuke's right eye turned back into his normal black pupil while his left stayed activated.

Sasuke's hate-filled eyes stared into Jabie's mocking ones.

"I'll save my brother… and destroy your entire village after this…." Sasuke swore.

Jabie coughed up blood.

"Heh… you're still too dense to even think you would leave here alive…."

Jabie burst into a water clone and Sasuke instantly disappeared.

"So the right eye heals you of all injuries while the left eye allows you to teleport to any destination you can see.." Jabie said while appearing unharmed behind Sasuke.

Sasuke instantly teleported again but couldn't shake Jabie from behind him.

"My eyes see all. And you aren't used to using that ability in a proficient manner. Sad to say you never will."

Jabie slashed Sasuke with his Chakra Scalpel jutsu and watched as his body fell like a puppet with it's strings cut off. He could see with his Byakugan as Sasuke tried to send chakra into his eyes but even if he could teleport once more, it wouldn't bring back movement in his body. Jabie severed all the important locations needed to move any part of his body. He couldn't even blink without Jabie healing him. Jabie appeared over the immobile Uchiha. Tears of blood stained his face. Or it could have been the overuse of his new eyes. But regardless of which it is, Jabie extracted his eyes and ended the life of Sasuke Uchiha. But he wasn't done with him completely. He petrified his body in steel for a certain reason back at the village.

*OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE WITH ESUMI*

"Nice little group you have here Orochimaru copy." Esumi said.

"Do not stand in my way little girl. I require Sasuke Uchiha and won't allow you to get in my way." Kabuto said.

"Lot of famous dead people you got here… I'm getting a little excited thinking about exactly how you brought the dead back to life.. It would be good for my village if we could use something like that.. Say… Kabuto.. If your willing to teach me that jutsu I'll bring you little Sasuke-chan free of charge…" Esumi bargained.

"It seems I did not need to revive them if I could attain Sasuke so easily.. Fine. I agree." Kabuto said.

Kabuto then shared the requirements and information about the kinjutsu, Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation and walked with Esumi into Konoha. Kabuto saw his prize and his greed nearly took over him. This would be a fatal mistake for the shinobi. A pink skeleton arm stabbed through Kabuto's gut with a strange sword. The sword then began to seal Kabuto into the jar it wielded.

"You….. betrayed me…..?"

"It happens. The ninja world is just downright cruel sometimes!" Esumi shrugged.

Kabuto was completely sealed into her Totsuka Blade and his undead army returned to the afterlife and dropped any items they were holding on the ground. Esumi showed a thrifty grin before taking all the items and returning back to Konoha.

*IN KONOHA*

Broly has finished extracting the Nine-tails from Naruto and the final eye opened. The statue started to transform until it became the Ten-tailed beast. The beast roared and nearly broke the barrier. Esumi activated her pink Susanoo in it's complete form and defended Jabie and the kids with a large round shield that had a smiley face on it. The sound waves of the Ten-Tails deflected over her shield and nearly knocked away all the leaf nin and Broly's group. Broly reinforced the barrier with a large amount of chakra until the beast was finished roaring. He couldn't let Akira and the baby get harmed by his actions. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself for ever putting her in harm's way. Once the beast finished roaring, Broly formed a single hand seal and the beast started getting sucked into Broly's body. Broly felt the beast trying to tear away from him. It was trying to free itself from Broly's body.

'Trying to run beast? Your power will become mine. You can not escape me!' Broly thought as he forced the beast under his will and gained it's power entirely, also becoming the Jinchūriki of the Ten-tails.

Upon becoming the official Jinchūriki of the Ten-tails caused a noticeable physical change upon the Legendary Super Saiyan. His hair became a pure white. Like the fall of snow during an early winter. His skin was grey and had grey spikes on his tail. 10 black orbs floated behind him while he hovered in the air without using any chakra. Broly stopped hovering and landed softly on the ground. His group walked over to him.

"Sunaaaa you still there? We don't have to beat the shit out of you to bring you back to normal do we?" Esumi asked.

"I really hope he hasn't lost it…." Sho said while praying.

"I'm fine." Broly responded after taking a look at himself and feeling the new power he gained.

He used a transformation jutsu and returned back to his normal appearance.

"It's time to finish this." Broly said.

Naruto was barely alive and unconscious on the ground.

"Those Uzumaki genes are remarkable.." Jabie commented.

Broly's group freed the trapped leaf nin and Broly stood in front of them.

"Konoha is now under my rule. The 5 elemental nations will soon follow. Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Konohagakure have been taken by me and my people. The damiyos will be gone and the Hidden Demon Village will soon reign over this entire planet. Goodbye." Broly said as he teleported away with his group and arrived in front of an orphanage.

He walked inside with Esumi and Jabie. Akira was currently breast feeding her baby. She saw them walk in and a huge smile appeared on her face but she held her finger on her lips.

"I just got him to sleep. Try not to wake him." She whispered.

"Hi Auntie. Cute little baby you got there… Is that my nephew?" Esumi said as she got closer to look at the baby.

"You bet Esumi-chan. You're growing into quite a beautiful woman aren't you? If you don't find someone special in a few years I'm going to be very angry with you. And isn't he so very handsome?" Akira said.

"He's gonna be a huge hit with the ladies." Esumi agreed.

"Hello Aunt Akira." Jabie greeted with a smile.

"Hey Jabie. You gained even more weight somehow.." She noticed.

"Yep Aunt. This beautiful figure will never change." He joked.

"Sure honey. If you say so." She chuckled.

Broly looked away while waiting for her to finish feeding the child but Akira wouldn't let this moment pass over so easily.

"That can't be my Suna standing all the way over there and not giving his mom the time of day or any sort of hug or kiss. Not to mention how big he's gotten since the last time I've seen him."

"Tch.." Broly slowly walked over but still refused to make eye contact with her.

"You're lucky I'm feeding this baby Suna or you would get it." She threatened.

"Hmph. Anyway Mother.. Are you ready to move to my village?" Broly asked.

"Yeah.. I can move over there. But you do know I have to take Jhin along with me right?"

Broly's tail whipped the floor at this information.

"I know… I am. Fine with him staying with you. As long as you live in my home." Broly said.

"Okay then sweetie. I have to pack a few things though can you hold him?" Akira asked as she abruptly handed the sleeping baby to Broly.

Broly almost froze upon holding Akira's child. But he soon saw the discomfort on the baby's face as he held it incorrectly. He tried holding him like Akira was and the baby calmed down. Jabie and Esumi were giggling softly at Broly's first interactions with a baby. He whipped his tail at them and smacked them on the head. But the baby woke up at the sound of the impact and saw Broly and his tail. He was about to start crying at the unfriendly looking stranger until he saw Broly's monkey tail. He grabbed at it with his tiny infant hands and held it before making baby noises.

Broly felt some sort of strange happiness inside him as he watched the child play with his tail. It even tried to put it in its mouth, but Broly pulled it slightly away from the child's mouth every time it tried to put it in its mouth. As this little game was going on between the laughing baby and the softly smiling face of Broly, Akira returned with a large bag and Jhin. Akira seemed to have lost that baby weight fast because she looks no different than when she did before she was pregnant. Broly would even say she looks even more beautiful now than before.

"Awh look at my two boys." Akira expressed happily.

She gave her bag to Jhin and kissed both Broly and her child.

"His name is Tamon Haku.. Haku from part of your last name and Tamon from Jhin's family name." She explained.

She took back Haku who nearly started crying when he was forced to let go of Broly's tail but quickly quieted down when he saw his mother's face. Broly took them outside and with his group teleported back to his village.

*AT THE HIDDEN DEMON VILLAGE*

Broly took Akira, Haku, and Jhin to their new home. Jabie summoned Sasuke and Danzo's bodies and headed towards his lab. Esumi shared her jutsu she got from Kabuto with Jabie and Broly before they left and then went off towards Ryuchi Cave with Manda to gain the powers of Sage Mode. Khael, Sho, and Fu went off to go sleep in their rooms after this stressful day.

After Broly promised to take his mother around the village, he returned to his room to find the number of women inside has increased. Some had the mind device on their heads and others didn't. A row of beautiful woman of diverse origins, colors, and shapes were in front of Broly. Karin his first concubine had shown signs of pregnancy and was absent. Mei Terumi was among these women with an ashamed and angry look on her face. But how she felt meant nothing to these vixens and Broly himself.

Some of the women helped undressed Broly and very eagerly began to please him for their own various reasons. Few were there without their own choice in the matter and huddled in the corner. But Broly saw them and saved them for last.

*SOME TIME LATER*

Broly left his place of residence and with physical splits of himself went to take over the Shinobi World. He ended the rule of damiyo's and hidden villages and forced them to surrender under the Hidden Demon Village in the Land of Demons, previously known as the Land of Stone. If they refused to surrender then that would be the end of that village, person, people, group, land, or race. This included summons. He visited the animal summons and took over their homes as well. All on this planet were forced to be under the Hidden Demon Village by the Hakuseki Aomatsuna, the Legendary Super Saiyan. After subjugating the rest of the world, Broly returned home to settle a few matters before eventually leaving this planet and exploring this new world. To find stronger fighters and gain even more power. His overflowing greed for power, battle, and control will never end and never be sated as long as his Legendary Saiyan blood continues to flow through his body.

"HAHAHAHAHA I'll take over this entire universe!" Broly shouted with two figures floating behind him.

"Truly amazing…. I was just a frog in a pond before realizing the sheer magnitude of the world…. I can't believe you were right Suna.. The universe is much bigger than our old planet… I'm going to research it all! Immortality was just a minor step compared to researching the mysteries of the universe!" Jabie shouted with the appearance of a small child.

"Hehe sending a clone of myself to adventure with you was the right idea." Esumi said. Grown into a fully matured beautiful woman. "There's a lot of fun stuff out in space."

The three flew through space following Broly and his whims while back on Earth both Jabie and Esumi's bodies were also present. Esumi was known to the world as the Councilor of Beauty. Due to her insistence on being called such and with her power, demanding this was no issue. Jabie was known as the Councilor of Life thanks to his many life-saving discoveries and cures. Khael grew up and became the Councilor of Death. This was because of her fierce defense to all the groups and organizations that attempted to overthrow the Hidden Demon Village's rule. Landscapes were turned into graveyards when she entered the battlefield. Sho became the Councilor of Peace. He was the face of the Hidden Demon Village after Jabie left the sights of the public. It was his job to make sure that there are no revolts against the Demon Kingdom. To promote peace, communication, and advancement for the kingdom and those under the kingdom. Fu refused to become part of the councilors and opted to journey across the lands making friends with all she could.

There was a final seat among the Councilors that remained empty for the longest time. The Councilor King. Many rumors were made about this seat on the council. That this seat was being held for the strongest fighter in the village, that the seat was just a gimmick so that the ninjas aiming for it would be under the illusion that gaining the seat would allow them to take control over the world, or that the seat was already filled and the person refused to show themselves. But the citizens of the Demon Kingdom knew of the true holder of the seat. It was the one whose power shook nations and eventually the entire world. They saw him leave on his journey to take over the world and they celebrated his return back. But for some reason they couldn't recall his name. Even his appearance was fading as time passed more and more. There were few that remembered both his name and figure. But that's a story for another time.


	88. The Final Really Really Last Chapter

In the courtyard of a nearly forgotten saiyan. Children were seen playing around. The sun was shining brightly and the wind was blowing gently.

"Hahaahah! You can't beat my power Luffa!" One black haired child said while waving his tail happily.

"Shut up before I make you idiot!" Luffa responded back while slamming her tail on the grass.

"You can't defeat the great Celeron with words sister! Taste my super ultimate jutsu!" Celeron said as mini explosions started to explode all over his body.

He jumped at his slightly older sister and quickly found himself tangled up in vines.

"No fair! You can't use that jutsu!" Celeron whined.

From the sky, another child entered. This child's body was covered in a wood armor and also had a monkey's tail. He launched a sneak attack on Luffa and forced her to dodge and release Celeron.

"Dakon! If you two idiots don't leave me alone I'm going to break every bone in your bodies!" Luffa threatened.

Dakon and Celeron laughed mockingly before attacking their older sister. Soon the courtyard became a madhouse. The garden was uprooted and the flowers were either sliced apart, combusted, or skewered. The beautifully designed metallic gate destroyed. And it seems the house was the next target as Dakon and Celeron locked hands. They aimed at their older sister and charged their attack. Glee, excitement, and cruelty seemed to personify their entire being despite them being only 5-year-old children. Although Luffa's face seemed only angry at her annoying little brothers interrupting her playtime, she also seemed to enjoy destroying the courtyard and fighting with her brothers. She surged her chakra to use a jutsu to combat against her brothers.

And when it appeared that both jutsu were about to be launched, a ripple eyed and blank white-eyed boy appeared in the sky. With a wave of his palm, Luffa, Dakon, and Celeron were blasted away and forced to the ground.

"Stop messing around. Go get ready for school." The figure ordered.

The three siblings groaned loudly.

"But the Academy is so boring Matsu-onii." Celeron whined.

"All the girls just gossip about me and they always get scared or run away when its time for sparring!" Luffa also whined.

Matsu glared at them and they quickly submitted. He released them from his jutsu and they grudgingly walked into the castle to get ready for school. A red-headed woman walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"I would never be able to keep them under control without your help Matsu-kun. Thanks so much."

"No problem mom. I got to go meet up with Haku though. We got a squad mission to subjugate another area of resistance. They should understand that the Demon Kingdom that Auntie Esumi and Uncle Jabie built will never topple down!" Matsu replied before taking off into the sky and flying away.

Karin was left alone for a few seconds as she looked at her first child.

'He resembles him so much… Even after what he did to me I still can't get over him… Aomatsuna… where have you gone all these years…? Are you still fighting and causing chaos everywhere..? I can't imagine you doing anything different… I still haven't told him who his father is…' Karin thought to herself.

*IN KONOHA (NOW RENAMED SECTOR 3)

"All right. No funny business. Hurry up and get what you need." A soldier part of the Demon Kingdom ordered.

A tall blonde spiky-haired man stared at him. The guard felt someone's eyes on him and glowered into the crowd of subjugated shinobi.

"Now!" The blonde spiky-haired shinobi yelled.

The guard immediately created a bone armor to protect himself and disappeared. The clones of the rebelling shinobi were pierced through and the original nearly was skewered as well.

"Naruto Uzumaki. A well known trouble maker who has already been given his second warning due to past altercations with guards." The guard said as he systematically destroyed all of the clones and appeared behind Naruto with his bone knives.

Another clone burst from the guard and tackled the guard in the air.

The guard was forced on the ground and Naruto and a group of other shinobi surrounded him.

"We will gain our freedom back. Even if you healed me from my crippled state all those years ago.. I won't forgive the Demon Kingdom for putting my village through this…" Naruto said.

"You won't succeed you fools. She has been watching this entire time. If you don't get on your knees and lower your heads in forgiveness, you will die soon. Or at least wish you were dead.." The guard warned.

Naruto and gang looked around and didn't see anything of the sort.

"Bluffing won't save you now." Sakura told him.

The guard just started laughing and suddenly with a gleam from the sky, a black lance landed in the middle of Naruto's group. The tried to get some distance away from the strange object but realized their feet were tangled in bones! The guard!

"Hahhahahahaha! You're all doomed!" He manically shouted.

The black lance shot out shadowy black hands that phased through all the rebels, no matter how hard they tried to run or fight. Once the hands pierced through all of them it ripped something out.

"My chakra… It's nearly all gone!"

"Impossible… How could…"

A black smoke appeared on the battlefield and from that smoke a figure emerged. She had icy-blue hair and two different colored pupils that the members of Konoha know all too well. The sharingan and Byakugan. Her figure was rather lean and her breasts were modest and firm. Slender and silky legs exposed for all too see. Her gaze was like a tiger looking at a group of rabbits.

"This ends now." She said as bones started to come through the ground and bind the rebels up. Since their chakra was taken, they were no more dangerous than civilians.

Except for a certain former Jinchūriki…. He appeared behind Khael with a rasengan aiming at her back.

"Khael-sama! Look out!" The guard warned.

Without even turning around, a large bone hand shot out from her spine and captured the blonde.

"You've had too many chances." Khael said as she used her small dainty and gentle looking hand to reach into his chest cavity and pulling out his heart.

The group of rebels tried to fiercely protect Naruto and free themselves but it was pointless. Khael used her chakra to overpower Naruto's Uzumaki life force and connect to his body. The bones in Naruto's body started to weaken until eventually they turned into dust. Naruto's former body gooped to the ground and Khael let a guard take care of the disposal. Khael felt her bones gaining even more strength and soon left a group of police vest wearing shinobi to take care of the aftermath of both the former leaf shinobi and the rebels.

"Naruto..." Sakura mourned as tears rained fiercely down her face.

*ELSEWHERE*

"You know… Things just aren't fun anymore without Suna here to cause trouble…" A beautifully well endowed woman said to the largely shaped man sitting in a chair.

"That's because we've become too powerful for this planet. Unless we raise the next generation of shinobi into figures even larger than ourselves, there will be no one stronger than us." He replied.

"Jabie! I'm so bored. Sho-kun is in Sector 7 and he left me all by myself in our home. I wanted to do some fighting or anything that isn't related to housework!" Esumi complained even louder.

Jabie sighed.

"Listen Esumi. If you really want to do something, you should find a hobby that isn't depended on another person. Fighting and killing aren't good hobbies to have in this era. But if you truly can't do that then there's a group of traitors in the south trying to build up a settlement and recruit more traitors to the kingdom." Jabie told her.

"Is there anyone strong there?'

"Esumi. You do realize that after Suna left the planet, we became the strongest right? The only challenges to us are ourselves and each other. And maybe if the kids team up against up one of us with a lot of help. But even then I doubt it. We became too strong for our own good and I've learned to deal with it."

"But how fatass!? I never had a direction like you and Suna. My only goal in life was to kill Orochimaru and he's dead so what do I do now?"

"Why don't you try building a family. Raising kids with Sho. Or become a teacher. Constantly looking for battles with the rebels will only bore you unless you hold back. And eventually there will be a time where there are no more rebels to fight against."

"I feel like we should've left along with Suna sometimes you know… The real us.. not those clones out there."

"That can be arranged.. I can have you and your clone swap places and no one would be able to tell the difference. If you truly want this."

Esumi just sighed as she used Jabie back to support her elbows.

"You know I can't do that Jabie… I couldn't leave Sho-kun here with another woman. Even if she is myself. Can't you just build a device that will let me fight to my hearts content? I mean you built so much other amazing stuff, this should be simple for you right?"

Jabie sighed once more.

"Fine… I'll work on something for you. But you know this won't be a permanent solution!" Jabie yelled after Esumi thanked him excitedly and left.

After Esumi left, 3 children ran inside.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I made!" A blue haired little girl said while holding a strange tiny object.  
"No no look at what I made!" A blonde haired little girl exclaimed while holding another object.

The skinny glasses wearing little boy said nothing but also held a device in his hand. His hair was brown. Jabie turned around in his chair and had a gentle smile.

"I can take a look at all of them. Come here." Jabie responded as two womanly figures appeared in the doorway.

"Temari. Konan. Did you two look at what they made as well?" Jabie asked his wives.

Temari's hair was singed and Konan's outfit was drenched.

"Have fun Husband! We're going to go shopping for a bit." Temari yelled as she dragged along Konan.

Jabie then got to work on seeing his children's creations and worked along with them to fix it.

*ELSEWHERE*

"BHAHAAHAHAHAHA! I'LL TEAR THIS OTSUTSUKI CLAN APART!" A rampaging unstoppable beast in golden yellow hair shouted.

He grabbed one of the horned pale-skin aliens and smashed them into the ground. Breaking nearly every bone in it's body.

"Kaguya! Reveal yourself of face the extinction of your entire planet!" He yelled.

Slowly a figure floated in the air upon the strange planet. She locked eyes with the invader and within a blink of an eye, he appeared in front of her. The moon appeared overhead behind her as she stabbed forward with a bone from her palm. It failed to pierce him and Broly's gaze was fixed upon the moon. His body started growing fur. Growling sounds could be heard. His figure began to grow slowly and then rapidly. Kaguya sent a barrage of chakra fists at the green-furred beast that has invaded her planet in the form of a human. But just like the bone attack, the attack was ineffective and Broly finished his transformation into a Great Ape. The same cruelty and mocking expression could be seen behind his eyes.

He laughed at his growth of power and fired a green wave of chakra at Kaguya out of his mouth. She teleported behind him before it could hit and was forced to watch as a quarter of her planet was destroyed by Broly's attack.

"Don't run!" Broly mocked.

Broly slapped Kaguya with his tail and knocked her into space. He motioned with his hand and Kaguya was brought to him at an unbelievable speed. She couldn't even move her eyes at the amount of force Broly's jutsu was using on her. She impacted against Broly's furry palm and felt a gigantic suction of her chakra. She hardened her hair and shot out spikes that barely pierced the bushel of Broly's fur. Her massive chakra reserves were being drained by this disgusting beast! Impossible! Kaguya surged all the chakra she could and let out a massive attack.

Large spikes erupted from her body and forced Broly to be pushed away. He had a cut on his cheek and only grinned. Kaguya was forced on her feet. Her chakra levels weren't even good enough to let her fly away and try to escape. She saw the green filthy alien slowly stomp towards her while ignoring her fleeing, dying, and suffering clan mates. His dirty mocking face looking at her as if she was nothing more than a toy for his amusement.

A green orb left Broly's palm and rose into space. It glowed brightly before flickering and enlarging into a planet-sized attack. Broly laughed as he jumped under his technique and grabbed it with his great ape hands. He threw it down towards Kaguya's planet and laughed as it exploded along with it.

Broly stood floating in space alone and with a shining bright light reduced in size. He seems to have reached an even higher level after conquering his Great Ape transformation. A red fur grew along his torso and tail. His hair grew bigger and more primal. And along with it so did his power..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! I'VE BECOME EVEN MORE POWERFUL! WITH THIS POWER I'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO HAVE MY REVENGE ON KAKAROT AND HIS SONS! ONCE I RETURN BACK TO MY WORLD!" He laughed to himself before disappearing and searching for more alien races to fight and conquer.

The shinobi world was greatly affected by the birth of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Previously the world only had 1 race. The human race. But after the outside intruder left his mark, the world had an increase of diversity. Thanks to His affect on the previous Human, now Anomaly, Amai Jabie, it has increased to an uncountable number in the far future. His various inhumane and cruel experiments led to greatness on Earth. The animal clans he experimented on had an increase in intelligence and allowed to mingle with humans better. Mingled so well together than Jabie got an absolutely disgusting idea to some, but totally romantic to others. He created hybrid humans! Half human and half animal races. Some say he was inspired by his daughter's fairy tale books. But he would deny such claims. Due to the large number of different types of animal species, Jabie could create as many hybrid humans are he wanted with the large number of test subjects the rebels kept donating to him.

While the public initially disproved of the strange beings, Sho managed to calm and integrate them into society. And eventually as time passed and people realized that they were no different from them except with some strange talents they accepted them. In all. The hybrid creatures were able to breed with humans and sometimes even create children with them. Although Jabie claims that the chances of pregnancy between a human and a hybrid were an impossibility due to how low the chances were, the future showed a different result. A different result in which seeing a hybrid child was no different from seeing a human one.

And far far along into the future one wouldn't be able to tell if one's ancestor was a hybrid or an original human at all. But at that point, would it really matter? Would Jabie still allow such a thing even after living so many years? Having gained immortality shortly after Broly left Earth, he still shaped the world far into the future along with his descendants. He had no knowledge of Broly's whereabouts even after searching throughout the universe with his future creations. Esumi denied the thrill of immortality and died a mortal death with her loved ones and watched her lover and children grow old with her. Although she still aged incredibly long compared to normal humans.


	89. NOTES I'VE WRITTEN OVER THE NOVEL

Broly – Aomatsuna Hakuseki

Earth, Lightning, Wind natured

Has Explosion kekkei genkai

Has gravity seal on his left bicep

Has ハイエナ on his left chest.

Stronger shoulder pads and heavier sandals

Broly saw as his previous black hair turned more shiny or glossy. His tail slightly thickened in width and also turned a bit lighter in color

wearing white shorts with a blue sash draped around his waist held together by a thick rope. He wore golden bracers around his wrists that matched the color of his golden shoulder guards

Single Byakugan in left eye

Gravity Seal

Level 9

Resistance x4

Broly has the Book of Gelel and the Stone of Gelel.

Is four feet tall in part one and two

Ninja Art: Tile Shuriken

Summoning Jutsu

Wind Style: Great Breakthrough

Wind Style: Great Shredding Breakthrough – The Above jutsu with the shape of a drill that pierces and shreds.

Lightning Clone Jutsu - By using chakra, the user can create one or more clones of themselves. Although these clones are fully capable of functioning in battle, it now only takes a quarter of chakra instead of half like the shadow clone jutsu to create a clone with 75% of our chakra. This is because of the gravity seal and how it affects our chakra. If we had normal chakra then it would give the clone 50% of our chakra and if we created two it would have given each one a third of our chakra. Each clone can now duplicate exactly what the user is wearing, including physical items like senbon and poison smoke bombs. So overall we made it about equal to the shadow clone jutsu but without the crazy chakra costs it takes to accomplish that technique. The lightning clones can move away from the user no matter the distance and the user can receive the memories of the lightning clones. If injured will revert to natural lightning-state and electrocute whatever makes contact with it.

Earth Clone Jutsu - By using chakra, the user can create one or more clones of themselves. Although these clones are fully capable of functioning in battle, it now only takes a quarter of chakra instead of half like the shadow clone jutsu to create a clone with 75% of our chakra. This is because of the gravity seal and how it affects our chakra. If we had normal chakra then it would give the clone 50% of our chakra and if we created two it would have given each one a third of our chakra. Each clone can now duplicate exactly what the user is wearing, including physical items like senbon and poison smoke bombs. So overall we made it about equal to the shadow clone jutsu but without the crazy chakra costs it takes to accomplish that technique. The earth clones can move away from the user no matter the distance and the user can receive the memories of the earth clones. If injured can reform back with mud chakra and harden to capture the enemy

Wind Clone Jutsu - By using chakra, the user can create one or more clones of themselves. Although these clones are fully capable of functioning in battle, it now only takes a quarter of chakra instead of half like the shadow clone jutsu to create a clone with 75% of our chakra. This is because of the gravity seal and how it affects our chakra. If we had normal chakra then it would give the clone 50% of our chakra and if we created two it would have given each one a third of our chakra. Each clone can now duplicate exactly what the user is wearing, including physical items like senbon and poison smoke bombs. So overall we made it about equal to the shadow clone jutsu but without the crazy chakra costs it takes to accomplish that technique. The wind clones can move away from the user no matter the distance and the user can receive the memories of the wind clones. If injured explodes into a gust of wind or sharp winds that cut whatever is near. They can allow themselves to be blown up by fire jutsus to enhance them.

Clone Jutsu

Earth Clone = Earth in the shape of Broly. Once The clone is attacked it falls into a bunch of whatever the material was made to create it (Earth, sand, dirt, mud) If the clone manages to grab an opponent it turns back into whatever material it was made from and stops moving around. If it decided to attack it one attacks once before turning back into the material it was made of.

Lightning Clone = lightning clone is basically lightning in the shape of a person. Since the user used lightning chakra instead of normal chakra it made the usual intangible copy of the user without any substance into a copy of the user that's lightning in disguise. So it is not like the water clone jutsu or shadow clone jutsu where the clones can talk, fight, and use jutsus of their own. The lightning clone jutsu is so that the clone can only do what the creator orders it to do and shock whatever it touches

Earth Style Barrier: The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense, manipulating pre-existing ground to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. Though weak, the walls can serve as a makeshift blockade when formed by several users, slowing down large, powerful attacks.

Earth Style: Gravity Ball! - Broly shouted as the grey liquid coated the dome shield and caused it to start crumbling right away. The four creatures quickly panicked and the tallest controlled the tall platform they were on to swiftly lower and return back to the ground. The grey liquid that coated the dome shield, took on its shape and fell towards the three at a higher speed than they were descending at. The three creatures that weren't controlling the platform, stomped the ground and clapped their palms together. Increasing the speed at which they were descending and easily escaping the swift falling half dome-shaped grey semi-liquid. They were relieved until they noticed Broly quickly form a few hand seals before spitting a brown pea-sized object at his previous attack. The small pea-sized attack easily caught up to the grey half dome attack. The speed at which the tiny object reached was easily the fastest thing the four creatures ever saw before they noticed the grey semi-liquid was now heading towards them in an imperceptible speed

Earth Style: Seismic Cloud – Creates a cloud made of semi-liquid earth chakra. Can be modified for attacking or defense.

Earth Style: Omega Spike – A colossal sized piece of earth that has been hardened into material similar to steel is created from the surrounding earth and launched towards the opponent.

Wind Style: Gale Palm: A Wind Release technique where the user either increases their velocity, [2] or by the user clasping their hands together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale, which has enough force to knock over a person. When used in conjunction with shuriken or kunai, the tools become more lethal as their speed is increased

Wind Release: Air Bullets: This technique shoots multiple bullets of air at the victim with intense speed. The bullets also have great power, enough to subdue a whole group of shinobi.

Wind Style: Air Shaving Bullets – Air bullets that shreadshred or tear into the target.

Wind Style: Gigantic Tearing Tempest – A huge spinning cyclone of sharp wind chakra drills towards the opponent. It forms by Broly blowing it from his mouth

Wind Style: Explosive Wave – Creates an armor of sharp winds that blast from the user in all directions.

Eraser Cannon – A sphere made of wind chakra. Depending on what type of wind chakra is used to create it, can either explode in sharp winds or explode in fierce concussive winds.

Lightning Style: Lightning Ball: The user creates spheres of electrical energy and launches them at the enemy. When they make contact with the enemy, the spheres electrocute them and throw them back. This technique can also be used in rapid succession or fire multiple balls at once

Lightning Style: Electric Needle Spark: After coming into physical contact with the opponent, the user raises their arm into the air, generating a powerful bolt of electricity which travels through their body transferring the electricity to the body of the opponent.

Lightning Style: Lightning Eraser Cannon – A highly condensed ball of electricity in the form of a shell. Broly forms it in his hands.

Lightning Style: Omega Hammer – The user coats their hands in dense large amounts of lightning chakra and strikes the ground. The ground soon starts to quake and shake before suddenly erupting in a huge electrical blast.

Chakra Enhanced Strength

Rasengan

All of the hiden techniques in the leaf village.

Four Legs Technique

Adamantine Sealing Chains

Shadow Imitation Jutsu

Calorie Control

Gentle Fist

Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique

Chakra Absorption jutsu

Soft Physique Modification Jutsu

Sound Jutsus

Eight Gates

Substitution Jutsu

Disguise Jutsu

Escape Jutsu

Transformation Jutsu

Teleportation/ Body flicker Jutsu

Wind Teleportation Jutsu – Silent body flicker that erases all traces of the user by covering it with wind. Smell and sound are cloaked by wind. Seen through by Dōjutsu and advanced chakra sensors.

Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu

Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu

Paralysis Jutsu

Khael – Khael

Has an icy-blue hair color and in a sort of wild hair-style. Like she was born in the wild and didn't have anyone to take care of her hair for her. Her eyes matched her hair. She wore a black cloak over herself that covered most of her body.

Forehead protector around her neck

Normally withdrawn and unspeaking

Chakra Enhanced Strength

Parents abandoned her

Shorter than Esumi and Fu.

Raised in the woods most of her life.

Has Byakugan in right eye and hides it with a black eyepatch like Broly. Has three tomoe sharingan in her left eye that were two merged sharingan from Sasoris puppet

Can expel chakra from all of her tenketsu thanks to Broly's training.

Can use Eight Gates thanks to Broly

Can absorb chakra

Can stretch her body with the body physique jutsu

Can use yin and yang chakra natures

Summoning Jutsu

Can summon Crocodiles

Has the bone kekkei genkai from kimmimaro's dna

Uses chakra threads and Puppets as her main means of attack.

Uses animal puppets.

Is very kind. Tries very hard to not kill or cripple her opponents, but doesn't show it on her face. Her face looks cruel and emotionless to those who aren't close to her. Sounds rude and mean at first if you don't know her.

Shy.

Doesn't like people seeing her manifest bones out of her body. It embarrasses her and she doesn't want to gross anyone out.

Doesn't like close contact with people she isn't close to. May accidentally protrude bones from her body if surprised.

Has her gravity seal across her heart. Its on level 10.

Has Dark release or Shade Style kekkei genkai

It absorbs and manipulates chakra. If I attacked her with a jutsu like the rasengan, she would be able to absorb it, figure out my natural chakra element, and then be able to use that element to perform the exact same jutsu I used. Her only drawbacks to this bloodline limit is that if she absorbs too much chakra she must release it in some way or face rupturing of her body's chakra points.

Doesn't know the gentle fist

Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets

Not very proficient in it, needs more training. (Chapter 69)

Fu – Fu

A petite, androgynous, tan-skinned kunoichi (with a slightly darker skin tone in the anime) who wore an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. Fū also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back, the purpose of which is unknown.

Future goal is to have friends all over the nations.

Wind Natured

Oldest out of the group.

Has gravity seal on her right thigh. Level 10

Scale Powder Jutsu - The user releases a large amount of fine powder from their mouth or body, which, due to its luminous quality, shines so brightly that it can temporarily blind multiple targets within its area of effect.

Secret Ninjutsu: Scaled Sneak Jutsu - The user exhales a large quantity of fine powder from their mouth, which due to its luminous quality, shines so brightly that it can temporarily blind multiple targets within its area of effect. This momentary handicap can be utilised either by the user or their allies to attack the opposition whilst their vision is still impaired.

Net-Shaped Prison Jutsu - The user manipulates the webs. When used by the spiders, the emitted web hardens into spikes. The user can also emit web from their mouth or hands and use it in the form of a net to trap opponents.

Was previously enslaved by Broly, but is now a member of his gang. Her constant friendly attitude and behavior even after he kidnapped her and taken her away from her village for three years grew on him. He softened up and decided to be her friend officially.

Uses a golden shield and golden spiked Morning Star as weapons.

Eight Gates

Can expel chakra from all of her tenketsu

Summoning Jutsu: Buffalo

Stronger shoulder pads and heavier sandals

Esumi – Yada Esumi

Lightning natured

Has a stolen swift kekkei genkai that Jabie gave her from the twins who had it.

Figured out another use for her lightning chakra, - Can use electromagnetic, Weak Force, Light jutsu, laser jutsu, plasma jutsu, and radiation jutsu.

Single Byakugan in right eye.

Two merged Sharingan in left eye

Has Glasses!

Has her gravity seal on her stomach. Level 5 Resistance x4

Her previously blue haired became a deep light blue and she also radiated that same weird energy.

A very beautiful and filled out girl shouted as she waved to him. She had light blue hair that flowed down to her back and ended in curls. She was nearly his height, but only reached to his chest. She wore a black top that cut off at her midriff, showing off her impressive bust, and a short pink skirt that stopped above her knees. The word "Resistance x3" was etched in her stomach

Her body is very mature despite its small stature. Hourglass figure.

Blue punk-styled short hair

Chakra Absorption Jutsu

Soft Physique Modification Jutsu

Sound Jutsu

Eight Gates

Chakra Enhanced Strength

Lightning Style: Lightning Ball: The user creates spheres of electrical energy and launches them at the enemy. When they make contact with the enemy, the spheres electrocute them and throw them back. This technique can also be used in rapid succession or fire multiple balls at once

Lightning Style: Big Lightning Bomb – A bunch of combined lighting balls that form together and make a large lighting ball that explodes in a huge burst of heat.

Lightning Style: Lightning Drill – The lightning balls from the original jutsu that are simple drills of electricity instead of balls of electricity.

Lightning Style: Electric Needle Spark: After coming into physical contact with the opponent, the user raises their arm into the air, generating a powerful bolt of electricity which travels through their body transferring the electricity to the body of the opponent.

Lightning Style: Ultimate Lightning Bolt Jutsu! – The four weapons shot out a beam of yellow lightning that all headed towards one point in the sky. When the four beams met a large explosion was about to form until Esumi crossed her four blades into the shape of X. The explosion stopped and started to compress and form into the shape of a sphere. The previous sharply-colored yellow ball in the sky has now formed into a large lightning bolt. Esumi motioned her blades downward and with a deafening sound of electricity screamed into the air surrounding the ocean. The bolt in the sky disappeared.

Lightning Style: Flashy Bolt – Esumi released a yellow lightning bolt from one of her chakra points that shoots out at very fast speeds.

Lightning Release Chakra Mode Burst: Lightning Release Chakra Mode

Improved Lightning Burst – Esumi's aura no longer flares and sparks of electricity. Only the fact that her hair spikes up shows that the technique is still in effect, besides the physical ones. Esumi's speed and strength increases to nearly Broly's full super saiyan power.

Rasengan

Her Blades

Her first blade is called Kodama, the katana

second one's name is Niki, a nodachi

Uchinin. It's a uchigatana

Heap of Raw Metal (Can't carry currently due to insufficient strength Chapter 33)

Can currently carry as of Chapter 42

Slashy, a massive, thick, heavy, blade that shadowed over Esumi herself! The blade appeared to be painted yellow with the words DIE painted across the face of the sword. The blade had a straight angle leading up and down the body of the sword and a sharp tip that threatened to pierce through anything coming close to it

Metal pipe sword (Basher)

Rapier with flowery handle

Esumi colored her rapier's blade pink with tiny flowers etched around the entire sword body.

Named Stabby

Iron Hammer from genin in chunin exams

Giant Iron Fan from Temari

Two White chains that wrap around her wrists

An average whip

Nunchaku (nunchunk)

Two Steel Tonfas

A chainsaw

Two Hook sword

Steel Flexible Whip

Trident

Bone Lance

Steel Spear

A large anchor

Glave

Double sided axe

Modified Umbrella with hidden weapons inside of it that can be shot out

Kubikiribōchō (Zabuza's sword)

Kiba - The swords have been imbued with lightning, granting enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow. It is this capability that has resulted in these "thunderswords" (雷刀, raitō) being claimed as the sharpest swords in existence.[5] Even without lightning, they are very dangerous in battle, able to be used in combination with agile spinning movements, sweeping through the targets while the user also rotates. This, combined with the jagged nature of the blades, allows for more damaging wounds inflicted.

Shibuki

Samehada

Steel Staff

Steel Shield

Ninja Art: Tile Shuriken

Tenketsu Step - An advanced application of the standard Body Flicker Technique. Rather than vitalizing ones body, the user will vitalize the tenketsu in their legs and feet, then rapidly release the chakra in short but continuous bursts with each step they take allowing the user to achieve tremendous speeds that the eye cannot keep up with. The speed of the user is augmented to the point that it seems as if they are teleporting from one place to another. Even the famed Sharingan has trouble keeping tabs on the user due to their speed. This technique can also allow the user to ascend through air at incredible speeds as well. The user can turn sharp corners without resistance and in a split second can easily change the direction they wish to go.

All of the hiden techniques in the leaf village.

Paralysis Jutsu

Lightning Clone Jutsu - By using chakra, the user can create one or more clones of themselves. Although these clones are fully capable of functioning in battle, it now only takes a quarter of chakra instead of half like the shadow clone jutsu to create a clone with 75% of our chakra. This is because of the gravity seal and how it affects our chakra. If we had normal chakra then it would give the clone 50% of our chakra and if we created two it would have gave each one a third of our chakra. Each clone can now duplicate exactly what the user is wearing, including physical items like senbon and poison smoke bombs. So overall we made it about equal to the shadow clone jutsu but without the crazy chakra costs it takes to accomplish that technique. The lightning clones can move away from the user no matter the distance and the user can receive the memories of the lightning clones. If injured will revert to natural lightning-state and electrocute whatever makes contact with it.

Clone Jutsu

Lightning Clone Jutsu = Esumi's lightning clone is basically lightning in the shape of a person. Since she used lightning chakra instead of normal chakra it made the usual intangible copy of the user without any substance into a copy of the user that's lightning in disguise. So it is not like the water clone jutsu or shadow clone jutsu where the clones can talk, fight, and use jutsus of their own. The lightning clone jutsu Esumi made can only do what she orders it to do and shock whatever it touches. Good for capturing and paralyzing, not killing.

Substitution Jutsu

Disguise Jutsu

Escape Jutsu

Summoning Jutsu

Transformation Jutsu

Teleportation/ Body flicker Jutsu

Lightning Teleportation Jutsu – A loud thunder sound activates with this technique. This jutsu is a faster body flicker but also harder to control.

Kunai, shuriken, ninja wires, resistant sandals, three swords

Sho – Nine Sho

Brown hair with an average unspecial village boy body

Has the battle Empire forehead protector around his forehead

Has a Dōjutsu that activates in his eyes. (Unactivated)

The Dōjutsu is connected to an alternate world that was .. A place filled with nothing but purple and black. The clone was falling endlessly into the purple and black surroundings that filled the entire place. It seemed as if falling for eternity…. Until he suddenly… turned into a puddle of water.

The Meikyuugan allows the wielder to control The Labyrinth. An endless pocket dimension created after the awakening of Akunin's Meikyuugan. Both Akunin, Ijin and Danchigai can create portals to this dimension and travel freely through it. Only one with the Meikyuugan can safely travel through this world. If anyone else somehow enters The Labryinth, they will fall forever. A Meikyuugan wielder, however, can stand in midair where no one else could, as if it were solid ground.

Has Byakugan in his left eye. His Dōjutsu hides it passively.

Knows the eight gates due to Esumi

Uses his legs mostly for combat

Gravity seal level 10

Chakra Enhanced Strength

Chakra Absorption Jutsu

Soft Physique Modification Jutsu

Can expel chakra throughout all his tenketsu.

Does not know the gentle fist.

Uses fire release

Summoning Jutsu

Panda

Seems very nice and sociable during non-combat situations, but turns very cruel and merciless during battle with enemies. Not a drastic turn though. He would be like *kicks* Oops. I broke your leg. Guess you should have trained harder huh?

Acts like the main character of a shitty modern anime. Ecchi moments, girls are attracted to his boring average face for some reason, has an inflated motivation for justice in public, kind, humble, polite, and passive, dense to romance

Shorter than Esumi.

Lived with Grandpa until his peaceful death.

Esumi took him away from his village after seeing something interesting in him. He didn't understand but would choose to use this female kunoichi to improve his boring life as a farming villager in the middle of nowhere.

Eventually will realize that Esumi doesn't take being used lightly.

Fights using Ninja Art: Artistic Mimicry! (Sai's super beast ink drawing technique)

Carries around a scroll and chakra-infused ink.

Using chakra-infused ink, the user can quickly and expertly draw objects onto their scroll. The moment the brush is removed from the scroll, the images leap from the paper, grow to life-size, and act according to the user's will. Because they are made of ink, a single blow is usually enough to dispel them. For discreet communiques while undercover, Sai is able to turn the words he writes into small animals, allowing them to travel unnoticed to the intended target, after which the ink animal requires a scroll to revert back into written information.[2] In addition to the animals it is normally used to create, Sai can produce explosive tags

'I don't know how I feel about the whole enslaving people who go against us thing… At first when I found out about it, I was horrified. I thought my new master would try and enslave me just like those in her village, so I tried to escape during the night. But she easily caught me. I was forced to explain why I tried to escape from her and she only laughed loudly at me before punching me on the top of my head. She then gave me a serious talk about winners and losers of the shinobi world and how the winners decide what is right and the losers follow the will of the winner. " _If you want to protect your will to live life peacefully, you better be strong enough to do that you cute little brat. Or else someone will definitely ruin your dream. Even if they don't know anything about you or just don't like how you look. But with enough strength, you can do whatever you want."_ I didn't know the shinobi world was so terrible and heartless.. But after exploring around with my master, I witnessed a lot of things. Some even wavered my heart more and some that surprised me and softened it. At this point I still don't know if I truly just want a peaceful life.. And if becoming a ninja was even the right choice to start with…'

Sasori of the Red Sand

Chakra Threads - These strings are constructs made from very concentrated chakra, therefore they can be seen by people besides the user. A skilled user can suppress the chakra so that the strings become invisible, as Chiyo did with the Manipulating Attack Blades to sneak a string to bind Hiruko's iron tail.[2] These strings essentially act as an extension of the user which allows them to manipulate whatever is attached to their strings - such as hidden weaponry in a puppet - as they please.[3] Chakra can also be transferred via the strings, such as to activate techniques that the puppets can use.[4] The chakra strings can also be attached to other objects, allowing the user to control, or at the very least disrupt other things.

On the right side of his chest compartment was a mechanism that could spin numerous chakra threads, which allowed Sasori to use his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. Its stomach cavity contained a thick cable coiled around a pole (which was coated in Sasori's poison before his death), allowing the puppeteer to use it as a stinger and retract it if necessary. Attached to its back was a scroll holder, containing four scrolls that seem to serve as "ammunition", one of which Sasori used to store his puppets. The puppet also has a pair of poles to the back of its hips, each equipped with five large blades (also drenched in poison) that could spin like propellers, and pipes running through each of its hands that could spew out intense fire or powerful jets of water. While his core of living flesh was inhabiting the puppet body, Sasori held the puppet together at their connecting joints with his chakra threads. Therefore, should it be struck by brute force, the pieces would simply fall apart, thus absorbing the impact and preventing actual damage, and he can reconnect the joints together, making the puppet very difficult to destroy.

Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets

Puppet Performance: Skillful Achievement with a Human Body - To perform this technique with a living person would normally require both parties to cooperate with each other. However, a highly skilled user can control the target by force if the person is severely weakened or damaged, rendering them unable to resist.

Brain Wash Jutsu - The user seals away the target's memories by burying an extremely small needle into the brain's memory center. The memories can be restored by cancelling the technique, thereby destroying the needle. If a subordinate had this operation performed on their brains and has infiltrated in enemy camp, they can safely perform spy activity over a long period of time with no memory of being a sleeper agent. This could help enhance them in their act as they will fully believe their loyalty lies with the ones they are spying upon. If the user cancels the technique, the target will once again remember their mission as sleeper agent.

Jabie – Amai Jabie

Water natured

Has Steel release kekkei genkai

A large plump figure was riding across a large mass of water with some sort of strange red board. The person and their numerous items were flying in the wind along with the person's clothes. The figure had a smile on their face as they readjusted their backpack. The figure was wearing a standard shinobi outfit but with blue shorts on. He had a strange black marking on his neck that said "Resistance", a small gourd with a seal tag on the bottom of it on the side of his shorts, a small drum on the other side of his shorts, and two unusual blue crystal-orbs as earrings on each ear. His brown hair became much lighter and his body seemed to radiate a strange energy

Gravity seal on the side of his neck says Resistance x4. Level 6 or 46?

His hair was different from its previous brown color. Instead it was a shiny silvery color. Like a recently cleaned piece of metal.

Byakugan in both eyes.

5 feet 11

Has a Djembe, a small singular drum, massive amounts of alcohol in a small gourd on his waist with a seal storage on the bottom of it, two ice bombs in his earrings.

Has a red and purple snow board.

Has Killer Bees and Cockroaches for the Aburame Hiden

Clone Jutsu

Water Clone Technique - By using a water source, the user can create one or more clones of themselves. Although these clones are fully capable of functioning in battle, it now only takes a quarter of chakra instead of half like the shadow clone jutsu to create a clone with 75% of our chakra. This is because of the gravity seal and how it affects our chakra. If we had normal chakra then it would give the clone 50% of our chakra and if we created two it would have gave each one a third of our chakra. Each clone can now duplicate exactly what the user is wearing, including physical items like senbon and poison smoke bombs. So overall we made it about equal to the shadow clone jutsu but without the crazy chakra costs it takes to accomplish that technique. The water clones can now move away from the user no matter the distance and the user can receive the memories of the water clones

Substitution Jutsu

Chakra Absorption Jutsu

Soft Physique Modification Jutsu

Sound Jutsus

Summoning Jutsu - Cetaceans

Rasengan

Eight Gates

Chakra Enhanced Strength

Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu: This technique traps a target in a sphere of water; the water can either be drawn from the surroundings[2] or expelled from the user's mouth.[3] The water that the sphere is made from is noticeably heavy,[2] which restricts the target's movements and can make breathing difficult.[4] As such, those trapped within the water prison cannot ordinarily escape on their own. Neji Hyūga was able to free himself by simultaneously releasing chakra from all of his tenketsu, destroying the prison. [5] In Akatsuki Hiden, Kisame Hoshigaki escaped by increasing the volume of water within the prison beyond what it could contain, causing it to burst.

In order to maintain the prison, users must stay in contact with the sphere, typically by keeping an arm submerged within it. For this reason, water clones can be used in combination with water prisons, either by having the water clone attack other targets while the user maintains the prison, [6] or by having the clones themselves form the prisons, leaving the user free to act. In cases where a water clone forms the water prison, the water of the clone's body can be used as a source for the prison. [4] In the anime, this contact is shown to not be necessary, allowing users to trap targets from a distance. [7]

The water prison's usefulness has caused it to be adapted for other purposes. It can be stored in scrolls, trapping anyone who tries to read their contents without permission, though these prisons don't place as much of a restriction on the victim's movements. [8] Alternatively, users can confine themselves within a water prison, thus preventing opponents from reaching them.

Water Style: Water Construct – Allows Jabie to use his water chakra to create things out of water. Like giant water arms.

Water Style: Water Burst! - This mode, combined with taijutsu, allows the users to utilize nintaijutsu. When using the armor at full power, it causes the users body to become slightly transparent in color and the users defenses are boosted to extraordinary levels, beyond even the Steel Release and Lightning Release attacks can't penetrate or electrocute the form due to the water's deionized makeup, making it difficult to harm the user. Heat can be a counter to this chakra mode, but as the chakra modes density increases, so does the boiling point of the water surrounding the user, making only the greatest of heat-based attacks effective. The user is also able to morph the shape of the armor to as well as well as use it as an extension of the body. Despite its cutting power, it can only cut objects as dense as diamond itself. By focusing highly pressurized water into a very thin stream, users of this chakra mode can use it to create long ranged attack, creating vast, but thin blades capable of cutting through steel and even diamond from great distances.

Ultimate Water Style: Great Orca Bullet -A giant killer whale shaped water formed out of his water arms and grew larger than them and most of the area. The jutsu shadowed over the three before crashing down towards Broly.

Formed from Jabie's water chakra arms and his own arms.

Water Style: Pressurized Split – A highly pressurized jet line of water that can slice through nearly anything.

The Water Release: Water Bullet Technique is a highly versatile Water Release technique which has many variations. After kneading chakra in their stomach, the user expels a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent aimed towards their intended target.

Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique A technique that allows the user to fuse with water, even in water as shallow as a puddle. [1] By doing so, the user can take advantage of their hidden presence and launch a surprise attack on their target.

Water Style: Water Wall: A technique that creates a wall of water around the user to defend against attacks. This can either be done either by using a pre-existing source, or if the user is skilled enough, from thin air. While mainly used as a defensive tactic, it can be used in an offensive manner by directly aiming below the opponent to have the water rise up and strike them.

Water Style: Furious Current Jutsu: By mixing a source of water with chakra, the user can create a whirlpool of differentiating sizes in order to drown their opponent.

Water Style: Water Wall: A technique that creates a wall of water around the user to defend against attacks. This can either be done either by using a pre-existing source, or if the user is skilled enough, from thin air. While mainly used as a defensive tactic, it can be used in an offensive manner by directly aiming below the opponent to have the water rise up and strike them.

Water Style: Furious Current Jutsu: By mixing a source of water with chakra, the user can create a whirlpool of differentiating sizes in order to drown their opponent.

Water Release: Great Gunshot: The user spits out a giant pressurized bullet of water from their mouth that goes through and damages the opponent as it hits them.

Water Style: Adhesive Blast – A sticky-like water jutsu that will cause things it hits to stick.

Water Style: Crushing Capture: A genjutsu that shows the target being surrounded on all sides and slowly crushed by walls of water.

Water Style: Diamond Prison Jutsu: Traps the opponent in a diamond-shaped water construct that saps away chakra.

Water Style: Adhesive Blast – A sticky-like water jutsu that will cause things it hits to stick.

Disguise Jutsu

Escape Jutsu

Transformation Jutsu

Diagnostic Jutsu

All of the hiden techniques in the leaf village.

Mystical Palm Technique

Water Style: Mystical Palm Jutsu – Covers the green aura blue and along with speeding up the body's natural healing process it also recovers and enhances the longevity of the patient. Can do it from a range.

Chakra Scalpel

Water Style: Chakra Scalpel – Makes the blue aura of the technique into a darker blue and more covered in water. When hit by this technique, it takes away the ability to recover from the wounds. So if a person was hit by this technique they would take longer than usual to recover from the wound, even a slight cut. This is due to the water nature of the technique preventing the body from using its cells to recover naturally for a set time. This can be increased through further mastery of the technique.

Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu

Water Style: Drowning Mirage Jutsu - caused water to surround the opponent's feet and suck them inside a very dark and deep water and would slowly be drowned

Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique

Water Style: Water Surroundings Jutsu - caused people to be unable to see water in their surroundings or see only water in their surroundings

Teleportation/ Body Flicker Jutsu

Water Style: Water Flickering Jutsu - able to move at high speeds in water

Senbon, smoke bombs, poison bombs (Smoke bombs that emit poison instead of smoke), and explosion tags

jutsus potentially available for the team.

Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu: This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozens of meters high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. This is a considerably advanced ninjutsu, and activating this technique requires a fair amount of chakra. The water can also be produced from the mouth.

Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu: The user gathers a large amount of water and shapes it into a giant dragon, which is launched at the target with formidable might. This technique can either be performed by using a pre-existing water source or be kneaded within the user's stomach and expelled through their mouth, with the latter requiring more skill. The amount of water used is proportional to the user's skill.

Water Style: Waterfall Basin Jutsu: This is a technique which creates a waterfall by developing spring water in a place without water veins and manipulating the resulting water current to form a wave. This is a very convenient technique as it can be used for training or relaxation. On the other hand, because it changes the environment on a large scale, it also has the effect of hiding one's location from the enemy by confusing them. The width of the water source, waterfall, and basin can be expanded as long as the user continues to send chakra in.

Earth Release: Binding Chains: It will transform the earth under the opponent into several thick chains that will proceed to bind the opponent and hold him/her down.

Earth Release: Grasping Dead: the user can create a series of hands from the dirt. These hands appear beneath the target, grasping and pulling them down into the ground where they can be interrogated.

Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu: By being in contact with the ground manipulate the surrounding earth to turn into spikes.

Gravity Seal: A fuinjutsu seal that goes up to 10 levels. Each level increases the amount of resistance faced in doubles. This fuinjutsu increases the amount of resistance the body and chakra pathway network stream a person faces. Increasing their body's physical capabilities, chakra flexibility, resilience against foreign entities, and power. It does not increase the amount of chakra a person holds. But it can increase or break the limit of a person's natural chakra reserve limits. Created by a mysterious person from the destroyed shinobi village called Uzushiogakure. Etches the word Resistance wherever the gravity seal was placed.

 **Jabie's ideas!**

 **Is it possible to attach to people using chakra like sticking to a tree with the tree walking exercises eventually?**

Broly has an unnatural amount of killing intent for a child

Broly was killed by goku goten and gohan due to family Kamehameha

Has as much chakra as a tailed beast host

Head Doctor, Nurse, Hiashi, Hokage, 4 anbu that follow hokage (Kakashi, Neko anbu, Boar anbu, and Itachi) are the only people aware that Aomatsuna has a chakra pathway system that flows like an ocean current and is twice the size of a normal person's pathway system. And that his chakra is constantly flowing inside his mind and body.

Hokage wants to give Broly and friends bonds so that he wont just up and leave the village once he gets stronger. (If Jabie figures out how to create jutsus and teach Broly and Esumi he will intervene somehow)

Danzo is watching Aomatsuna to see if he will become a threat to the village or not

Kakashi (Dog masked anbu) and Hiruzen sparred with Broly during the 3 years before he became an academy student to satisfy his urge for a good battle.

Jabie and Esumi gained the titled Gentle Demon and Tiny Demon.

Jabie has blade resistant gloves

Give Jabie some type of armor or defense jutsu

Among the twelve standard seals for jutsu, each of which represents an animal of the Zodiac, there are five seals that are special, in that they convert your normal chakra into elemental chakra for you automatically when used.

Have Jabie learn from Tsunade and eventually learn or figure out the Strength of a Hundred Seal

Have Hokage eventually remove civilian council from shinobi matters

Black figure was a ROOT member that collected the three boys for information on Aomatsuna

Esumi & Jabie Level 3 seals, Naruto level 1, Broly lvl 5(Chapter 13)

Esumi and Jabie know about Broly's kekkei genkai

Morimoto China (Civilian girl) has a crush on Jabie

Bring her back.

Give Esumi Anko's snake summon

Deleted. Done.

(During the three year time skip towards their genin graduation) Anko has been given a gravity seal on her thigh. The hokage has asked for some seals but not for free. Broly asked for more techniques in chakra control ever since he mastered tree walking and leaf spinning. Hokage has given the seals to his jonin and Anbu members strengthening them over the three years. Naruto has moved up to seal level 5. Due to the training by Broly, Esumi, and Jabie most of the academy students have become less useless and more useful as shinobi. Two teams passed due to the interference of the Demons. Team 3 and Team 1 passed (Create characters for them) Once the graduating students take the genin test and the hokage calls to say who passed and who failed mention how both students of team 3 and team 1 talked about Aomatsuna's group. Include Morimoto China in team 3 or team 1

Team 1: Gaku Inuzuka

Team 3: Ensui Nara, Morimoto China,

Esumi hates bitter foods.

Jabie level 7 Seal, Esumi level 6, Broly level 9 (Ch 14)

Give Jabie an musical instrument for Genjutsu

Done

Broly is planning to leave the village once he gains enough jutsus.

Give Esumi a storage scroll with her blades inside.

done

Team 11 will increase their chakra control exercises by improving them. (Leaf concetration training kunai concentration training) (Chapter 24)

Jabie thinks of creating and modifying jutsus by using his water clones after their first mission

done

Credit commenter Saneklinez when you give Broly his Omega Blaster in the form of a new jutsu.

done

Broly has increased his gravity seal to level 10 and is severely nerfed (Chapter 23)

Esumi has decided to use blades of different uses instead of blades simultaneously. Has sword sheathe with a storage seal on it that carries her swords, she always carries one sword on her person. (Chapter 24)

Jabie has learned mystical palm technique and chakra scalpel and is currently has an internship at the Konoha hospital (Chapter 23)

done

Have Orochimaru put the curse seal mark on Broly like he did Sasuke but make Broly take control over his seal like Vegeta did with babidi's mind control

done

Esumi will have her 3 new blades Monday. (Chapter 25) (Make up three blades with three different purposes)

done

Broly must control his tongue and be more respectful towards others in Ko's presence (Chapter 25)

Jabie has acquired water jutsus, a backpack with a storage seal of 100 gallons of water. He has proven that storage scrolls do not age. Items left inside the scroll are as fresh as they were when they were first added. (Chapter 24)

Broly has acquired the methods to elemental training. So he and Esumi can began using lightning jutsu, earth jutsu, and wind jutsu. (Chapter 26)

done

Broly has to spar with each genin team except team 7 till day 7. (Chapter 26)

done

Have Broly let Jabie abuse his zenkai in the future. (Chapter 26)

Broly has the idea of spinning or tunneling. Have him go over this with Jabie and Esumi so that their techniques will have some drills or spins in em.

done

Esumi has increased her gravity seal to level 7 (Chapter 31)

Jabie has taken a pet mouse to raise to test his water style mystical palm jutsu. (Chapter 32)

Jabie has taken in a grey mouse, two grizzly bear cubs, and a leopard to experiment on. (Chapter 33)

Broly has taken over the curse sealed mark and its abilities. He successfully drove out Orochimaru's influence in the seal.

Esumi can mimic voices perfectly.

She had lightning chakra constantly surging throughout her body, although is normally extremely dangerous due to the fact that it could electrocute the user from the inside out and cook them alive if sufficient control isn't kept over their lightning chakra Esumi does not have this problem. But it seems the Yamanaka user who took over her body landed himself in quite the shocking situation because as soon as he possessed Esumi her body and the Yamanaka who took over her body was electrocuted

Jabie has inserted two water clones inside the body of two genin from the village hidden in the grass, and the 2 genin who signed up with Kabuto.

done

Jabie and Esumi's chakra is slowly starting to change.

Grass, waterfall, rain, sand, leaves, sound village are participating in this exam!

Grass – 6 shinobi

Waterfall – 6 shinobi

Sound – 3 shinobi

Rain – 21 genin

Sand – 30 genin

Leaf – 90 genin

Participants of the Preliminaries

Sasuke Uchiha Passed

Zaku Abumi Failed

Misumi Tsurugi Failed

Sakura Haruno Failed

Tenten Failed

Shikamaru Nara Passed

Naruto Uzumaki Passed

Hinata Hyūga Passed

Gaara Passed

Dosu Kinuta Failed

Yoroi Akadō Failed/Dead

Shino Aburame Passed

Kankurō Failed

Ino Yamanaka Passed

Temari Passed

Kin Tsuchi Failed

Kiba Inuzuka Failed

Neji Hyūga Passed

Rock Lee Passed

Chōji Akimichi Failed

Aomatsuna Hakuseki Passed

Yada Esumi Passed

Amai Jabie Passed

Morimoto China – girl – Team 12 Failed

Uehara Ruka – girl – Team 12 Failed

Miyahara Otsune – girl – Team 12 Passed

Hyūga Juria -girl – Team 3 Failed

Yamanaka Homi – guy – Team 3 Passed

Uchibayashi Masazumi – guy – Team 3 Failed

Third Exams

Shikamaru vs Ino

Shikamaru vs v

Lee vs Esumi

Esumi vs ^

Jabie vs Neji

Jabie vs v

Hinata vs Homi

Hinata vs ^

Naruto vs Sasuke

Naruto

Temari vs Miyahara

Temari

Shino vs *Whoever*

Gaara vs Broly

Esumi raised her gravity seal to level 8 (Chapter 39)

Jabie is interested in the Eight Gates (Chapter 39)

Jabie will test using alcohol, syrup, and musical instruments for research on using them for chakra-based attacks.

Jabie has knowledge of how to use chakra absorption, and the soft physique modification.

Gaara dislikes Esumi.

Broly has gained knowledge of how to use sound chakra-based attacks and shared it with Jabie and Esumi.

done

Have Jabie give Naruto his notebook on how to create jutsu, find your chakra nature, and how to manipulate elemental chakra.

Done

Jabie has raised his gravity seal to level 9. (After the prelims)

Broly has raised his gravity seal to level 10. (Right after the prelims)

Naruto knows Kiba's fang over fang jutsu

Jabie will gain a cetacean summon.

done

Esumi will gain Anko's snake summoning

done

Broly has Hyena summons

My young that you will eventually summon each has different abilities from each other. Like the three young you faced before. These were only mere pups. But each one had a different specialty. Not all my young will be different in the case of using chakra natures.

Broly has a tattoo on his chest that says Hyena in Japanese letters.

Broly has his gravity seal on his left bicep with the word Resistance on it

Esumi has hers on her belly.

Jabie has his on his neck.

Jabie has given Broly and Esumi a mini water clone that was inserted inside them that can heal them whenever they are damaged.

But I'll leave that for you to find out for yourself. If you eventually get strong enough and kill our enemies the Elephant clan, I'll teach you how to use Senjutsu." The gentle voice said inside Broly's head before he received the information on how to summon members of the Hyena clan.

Jabie has acquired chakra armor, the chakra disruptive device from the village hidden in the snow

Jabie will test and experiment with the dark red bead to find out its capabilities and uses.

Jabie has a mini sound clone inside King Arco.

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi are all jonin level. (Chapter 45)

Esumi looks up to Anko as an older sister figure or role model

Esumi has acquired Dosu's Resonating Echo Speaker(x2)

Esumi has acquired a monocle that allows the wearer to perceive information faster. (Does not increase physical aspects except in brain) So like a bootleg sharingan

He jabbed the tooth into his chest and started to force his chakra into the tooth. The tooth was constantly absorbing his massive chakra input, until it started to grow green. It continued to eat and eat more of Broly's chakra. Taking on a darker color of green and suddenly splitting in between a light green and dark green. Broly's chakra reserves were at 25% at this point and he was shocked and angered. He increased the speed at which the chakra came towards the tooth, before reducing his remaining reserves into 10%

Lee has learned how to dispel genjutsu and withstand the effects of the eight gates technique slightly better ( Chapter(Chapter 48)

Naruto can summon toads and tap into the fox's chakra. He has learned his elemental nature and can create and manipulate his own jutsus

Naruto can use fire nature

Jabie's clones have acquired the corpses of the Kurama, Nara, Senju, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, and Akimichi clan members.

Inserted cells of each member into the Trio of Demons.

Anko was given a gravity seal.

Jabie has acquired numerous Byakugan eyes from the Hyūga graveyard

Esumi cut off Kankuro's right foot.

Esumi has stolen Temari's giant iron fan.

Jabie has a secret lab under the trio of demons apartment grounds.

Jabie has two upgraded Byakugan eyes injected in his. They are a slightly blue when unactivated and half blue and half white when activated

Broly has one upgraded Byakugan injected into his left eye. It is slightly green when unactivated and dark green when activated.

Esumi has one upgraded Byakugan injected into her right eye. It is slightly yellow when unactivated and half yellow and half white when activated.

Aomatsuna and Esumi know how to perform the gentle fist, rotation, and 64 palms.

Jabie has sunglasses with light blue lenses on to hide his Byakugan eyes. The sunglasses are actually transformed clones in disguise.

Broly has a black eyepatch to hide his left Byakugan eye. The eyepatch is actually a clone in disguise.

Esumi has had a clone transform into her normal glasses but simply hid the view of her Byakugan behind the lenses.

If a Hyūga uses his Byakugan on either of them he will only see chakra and not the Byakugan.

Jabie, Esumi, and Broly have enhanced senses, powerful life forces, and enhanced chakra now. (Chapter 55)

Jabie uses bow and arrows now for his Byakugan.

Done.

Sasuke is aware of Itachi's goal of acquiring Naruto.

Sasuke will gain an interest in Esumi due to Itachi stating how he couldn't defeat her, which made him think less of Sasuke.

Naruto has the resistance seal on his forehead.

Broly will use the idea of the chakra absorption technique they learned in the past to combat against genjutsu.

done

The Trio of Demons will notice Tsunade's true appearance with their Byakugan, Tsunade's usage of the chakra enhanced strength and learn how to use it

Can use the hiden techniques of all clan members in Konoha. Broly, Jabie, and Esumi

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi have taken over a few villages during the two weeks of their family vacation after beating Orochimaru.

Jabie, Esumi, and Broly left clones to rule over them.

Jabie has taken an interest in cellular regeneration.

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi are aware that Naruto Is the nine-tailed Jinchūriki

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi are chunin now.

Broly has gained the explosion kekkei genkai

Jabie has gained the steel kekkei genkai and uses a killer bee and a cockroach for Aburame style jutsus.

Esumi has gained the swift release kekkei genkai and now uses the Nara clan's shadow style jutsu.

Jabie did not kill the daughter and son of the steel using chief.

They both can use steel release

Iwagakure would follow orders even if it means death

A full-term pregnancy for a female jinchūriki is about ten months.

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi took over the village Ryuu and its clan members.

Broly can fly using wind chakra

Jabie has created a smithery with his steel release and captured the interest of many fighters with his diverse set of weaponry, various diverse small and big restaurants, made a orphanage, a big beautiful hotel, Hot springs, a hospital filled with medical nin trained by Jabie, a cemetery, a bank, a post office, a zoo, a prison, a park filled with harmless cute animals and beautiful nature (created by Jabie modifying the soil in the ground and placing the animals in a genjutsu.), a barbershop,

He built a ninja/civilian Academy (That will produce the greatest shinobi in the 5 nations), a ninja/civilian research institute, a library, a statue of Broly, Jabie, and Esumi together, a police force, made up of Dan, Juri, Hoki, and other slaves that Jabie believes is strong enough to protect the village from most forces.

Fighting Styles in the library are Bursting Fist, Chakra Strength, Arhat Fist, Assassination Jutsu, Loopy Fist, Beast Imitation, Iaido, Sabre Kenjutsu, Silent Fist, Silent Killing, Heavy Fist, Capoeira, Ryūken Fist, Disturbance Taijutsu,

Bursting Fist – After making physical contact insert chakra inside the body or through the body to increase the amount of force. (Palming someone's stomach and a burst of chakra being visibly seen from the opponent's back. Ultimately only increases amount of strength given to attacks with physical contact.)

Chakra Strength - A technique that uses the refine chakra control and concentration required in medical ninjutsu to enhance one's strength to monstrous levels. This is done by storing chakra into one's hands or feet, and releasing it onto the target with pinpoint timing. With this strength, the user can decimate the ground or even kill opponents with a single strike.[1][2] The training for this application is quite arduous

Arhat Fist - This style of combat focuses on simple physical attacks such as palm strikes, shoulder thrusts, knee strikes, and punches

Assassination Fist – Quick harsh blows meant to quickly incapacitate the enemy and take them out.

Loopy Fist - human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. The user's ability to dodge enemy attacks is also seemingly enhanced the more you drink, the drunker you get, and the stronger you become (Only works with the village's special medicine alcoholic brew)

Beast Imitation - This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal. Will add even more to their feral-like appearances; their canine teeth, their finger and toenails grow to claw-like length, their eyes also become more wild with their pupils becoming slits. When under the effects of this technique, an Inuzuka will display great feats of physical strength, speed, agility and endurance. The form is best suited for using and supporting the ferocious "hit-and-run" tactics that the users is well known for, leaving the enemy barely any time to launch a counter attack.

Iaido - a specific style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than ones executed with the sword already drawn. The speed at which these techniques can be executed — the initial strike in particular — is such, that when performed by a skilled user, it can prevent enemy shinobi from forming hand seals (and thus ninjutsu), by exploiting the small opening that these movements create. This makes them highly effective against most shinobi

Sabre Style - Through the use of chakra flow, the user channels their chakra through their swords, extending both the reach and cutting ability of the blade, while allowing the user to fire crescents of chakra whenever the blade is swung. This released chakra is capable of great destruction, as shown from how these projectiles completely penetrated a considerable stone pillar, before continuing to damage the immediate surroundings. The samurai have also shown the ability to use shape transformation during the implementation of this technique, sculpting their respective chakra blades into various rudimentary weapons that extend beyond the natural dimensions of their original swords; such as broadswords, spiked shafts and even axes. This capability allows them to rely on smaller swords reminiscent of wakizashi, while attaining greater reach, damage and the possibility of conducting surprise attacks as necessary. This transformational quality also appears to extend to even the crescents of chakra launched from the blade, forming a diverse range of projectiles that includes giant buzzsaws and shafts of chakra, the shape of which are seemingly dependent on the structure of the previously formed weapon.

Silent Fist - able to render his movements completely silent by cloaking himself in chakra. Neji Hyūga likens its usage to the feathers of an owl, as the chakra cloak makes Shira's movements virtually unpredictable.

Silent Killing Style - a soundless method of killing an opponent. Teaches how to move about silently with weapons.

Heavy Fist - cause external damage and break bones. This style of fighting involves smashing your opponent and is generally used only by extremely physically powerful and dominating shinobi

Disturbance Taijutsu - Akin to a warrior's dance performance, Able to rapidly and relentlessly bombard his target, with precision, at various angles and locations. This style, comprised of sheer unpredictable movements, can easily catch his opponents off-guard. Even those who wield the Sharingan have shown to have had trouble keeping up with the movements and were forced to go on the defensive or retreat. Is also able to employ this technique against a multiple of opponents.

Ryūken Fist - The movements, attacks, and blocks are usually performed with very little movement so that they can easily counterattack and conserve their energy to fight for extended periods of time. have to learn thousands of different martial arts and incorporate some of their principles to Kaneko Fist

Capoeira - here as nearly all martial arts rely on a single stance or posture to which the artist and attack and defend from. Capoeira artist rely on constant motion rather than a actual position. This iconic motion is known as the ginga. The constant movement of moving from one foot to the other. The ginga keeps the artist center of gravity from remaining in one place, allowing for an attack from any spot, and making critical strikes increasingly difficult. Forcing them to rely on glancing blows where their attack power is cut in half not nearly as effective for fear of a swift counter if they miscalculate. The movement also allows the artist to force their opponent to remain vigilant and not get comfortable. The constant motion, feints, bobbing and weaving prohibits and discourages attacks and strikes of considerable power, it also does a fantastic job of hiding where a possible attack could originate from. Capoeira attacks are completely centered around powerful swinging kicks and rasterias (sweeping kicks). These kicks are significantly different than most modern martial arts styles. Capoeira kicks allow the user to attack from multiple angles and can be managed while doing handstands and other various forms such as jumping, swinging, and flipping. What makes capoeira especially tricky is the users ability to hid the attacks of capoeira within the actual dance, giving false reads of what is an attack and what is not. Capoeira relies on feints, misdirection and impatience of its enemies to coerce one into attack too soon or too late, or making them hesitate their attacks and leave themselves open. Capoeira's fluid and dancing style movements and unpredictability make it a very dangerous style versus more conventional fighters. To those who have never witnessed the style they often remark of it as Braking Dance Style, remarking it is much like break dancing during a fight. Capoeira artists have also been known to use their elbows, head and fist, but this is not a primary offensive attack within the offensive.

Sticky Fist- Uses the water walking and tree climbing exercise as a homage and by sticking their chakra to their opponent they can put their opponent into a number of holds. It can also lead to other damaging moves

Crown of Servitude – Forces the wearer to listen to all commands given by Jabie, Esumi, and Broly. Can not harm Jabie, Esumi, and Broly unless given the order to. If Jabie, Esumi, or Broly don't give a proper list of orders to the wearer they can do whatever they please.

Danzo has acquired some of Broly's blood from Konoha's hospital and gave it to Orochimaru. Sometime in Shippuden show a character with Broly's legendary super saiyan cells and have a little arc around it.

Broly has given Fu's tailed chakra to Jabie to use.

Broly has acquired the Hero Water and gave it to Jabie

Broly has captured Fu and has her inside his village.

Jabie created a mind control device in the shape of a crown.

Dan, Hoki, Juri, and Fu are under this device. He has other slaves in this device. Criminal group Shinobazu. Nokizaru Group.

All shinobi hailed from Broly's village will be known for their demon-like nature in battle or elsewhere. Have an unnatural likeness for fighting. More cruel than necessary. Sometimes very nice and gentle shinobi hail from the village

Village is called Battle Empire, The Village Hidden in the Galaxy, or Village of Demons

Khael is Broly's apprentice because he saw a certain trait in her eyes that reminded him of his past. He somewhat lied to Jabie and Esumi about her being useful to him eventually.

Jabie managed to figure out a way of reproducing Hero Water and uses it on the slaves in drastic times.

By drinking the water, it allows a ninja to have at least a ten-fold increase in chakra for a short period of time. The chakra increase was so potent that, as Suien demonstrated, the user can create a chakra shield to deflect kunai, similar to the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. In exchange for this power, the water shortens the user's life span proportional by the number of times his chakra increased, as Shibuki's father died from the side-effects.

Show Juri, Dan, and Hoki defending the village with their lives. (Not killing them, but showing them willing to protect it by trying everything they can.)

Jabie has improved the brains of all the students enrolled in his academy by having them take a required physical and giving them shots that improve the memory area of the brain. It would help them remember the ninja lessons better.

Jabie will find the creator of the Gravity Seal and will hire him for the village

The village will have a fuinjutsu part of it.

Broly and gang will gain knowledge on the Akatsuki from Sasori and Deidara, and maybe more.

Knowledge of Sasori's poison and an antidote for it

Complete knowledge of Sasori's puppet technique. (Will then have him write a scroll on it to put inside the library and personally teach Khael all of it) Includes his Human Puppetry technique that allows the user to create puppets from the still-living bodies of humans and still able to create chakra and perform any techniques/kekkei genkai abilities they possessed in life.

Sasori's brainwashing jutsu

Iwagakure Kinjutsu - Allows the user to knead chakra into materials. It is likely that the mouths on the user's palms and chest are the result of using this technique.

Kakuzu's Earth Grude Fear kinjutsu ( WILL DIE AFTER GAINING KNOWLEDGE OF HIS KINJUTSU)

Knowledge of Jashin

An unlimited supply of organs, bones, and such from Hidan

Has his Scythe at the village

Has three-tails, Two-tails, and 7-tailed chakra available for use.

Eight Gate's technique

Body modification jutsu

Rasengan

Chakra enhanced Strength technique

Four Legs Technique

Adamantine Sealing Chains

Shadow Imitation Jutsu

Calorie Control

Gentle Fist

Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique

Chakra absorption jutsu

Mystical Palm Jutsu/ Chakra Scalpel

Great Clone Explosion

Jabie's elemental clone jutsu.

Aura

Haoken

Exploding Insect

Konan's paper ninjutsu

Hydrification Technique

Jabie's clone has taught Lee, Shino, and Hinata for three years.

They are jonin level

Akira is 7 months pregnant

Khael is skinny.

Shino, Hinata, Lee knows that Esumi has a ninja village and Sho, Khael, and Fu are a part of it.

Broly has gained Hidan (Organ Farm), Deidara, Sasori, 7 Tails/ Jinchūriki, 2-tail/Jinchūriki, 3-tails, Juri, Han, and Hoki, Shinobazu, Nokizaru, Daughter and Son of the steel tribe chief, Suigetsu, Itachi,

Jabie attempted to kill Danzo for his sharingans and arm.

Will use non-fatal poison next time

Kankuro is dead.

Gaara is dead and his tailed beast was extracted.

Shikamaru is dead.

Orochimaru is dead.

Jugo is dead.

Broly has captured Karen for the purpose of being his first concubine of this world. She's at the village.

Esumi has gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan in her left eye. Knows Tsukuyomi. Knows Genjutsu Reflection. Has Samehada. Knows Amaterasu. Can use Susanoo

Broly has gained wood release. Hashirama's regeneration.

Itachi has Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Kagutsuchi.

Sasuke was sent back to Konoha in a weakened state with two normal eyes.

Jabie has kidnapped Temari as ransom

Broly has gained the Rinnegan in his right eye.

During the war arc show how Karin, Konan, and Temari are doing along with the academy students going on a training mission or something,

Broly, Jabie, and Esumi know about Obito's Kamui. They know he can't be touched and could get sucked into a different dimension if caught. They know his description.

Tsuchikage has been mind controlled by Esumi's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

Jabie has some of Amaterasu's flame in his mouth hand and is capable of producing Amaterasu-filled materials. (With Deidara's clay jutsu type thing"

Dan has Shisui's sharingan in his right eye and Esumi's old 2 merged sharingan in his left eye

Levitating metal board that is fueled by chakra batteries.

Have Obito infiltrate the Demon Village for the Jinchūriki's chakras.

WHAT TO SHOW DURING THE WAR ARC

Broly going wild.

Khael getting her own mission.

Fu tagging along with Khael on her mission.

Sasori and Deidara causing havok.

Itachi decimating a battlefield.

Esumi going wild.

Show Suigetsu, Two-Tailed, Three-Tailed, Fu, Juri, Han, and Hoki

Some slaves will develop the wood kekkei genkai, dust release, Dead Bone Pulse, Swift release, Storm release, Scorch release, and boil release after the war.

Killer Bee has lost his right arm.

Don't forget to take over the Damiyos.

Sasori has the Fourth Raikage as a human puppet, Dodai, and Atsui as well.

Esumi has captured the Eight Tails Jinchūriki

The cloud nin prisoners are being escorted by the iwa-nin, 2-tailed Jinchūriki, and Suigetsu. The iwa nin will be captured by the police force at the village along with Jabie.

Don't forget about how the slaves had three days to destroy Kumogakure and release their urges on its citizens.

Deidara completely blew up Kirigakure.

Broly has Hiramekarei and the Mizukage.

Show the rewards given to the slaves for their war effort.

Ōnoki is dead.

Dan, Hoki, and Juri left a clone in Sunagakure.

Jiraiya lost his left arm

Broly has grown to his original height.

The group no longer hide their stolen eyes.

Jabie has acquired Danzo's body. Will take his wood style and sharingans

Grandpa frog sage is dead.

All the jutsus over the elemental nations

Microscopic jutsus

Kakashi's sharingan (Kamui) was taken by Broly and is in the Hidden Demon Village.

Kakashi died

Jabie has Sasuke's two new Mangekyō Sharingan eyes that can teleport wherever the user can see and heal all damages done to them (Will then close for 15 seconds)

Jabie created a clone of Sasuke for his Uchiha genetics and will spread it across his village so that his village will grow their own sharingans.

Hidden Demon Village knows the Summoning Jutsu Reanimation technique.

Esumi has the treasured tools of the sage of six paths.

Akira, Jhin, and Haku lives in the castle at the village.

Esumi gained Sage Mode.

Karin is pregnant.

Byakugan possibilities

Medical purposes

Archery

Elemental natures + Gentle fist techniques

Sage Mode

Another highly useful ability the Byakugan offers to its users, the capability of looking at every single element in the battlefield: every enemy trap, every enemy, every potential tool, every potential strategic point, everything useful for your fight. This gives the Byakugan remarkable capabilities for warfare and allows the user to use the information of the battlefield in order to make better strategic decisions and counter every single trap the enemy put on the battlefield. In an actual war were you are constantly attacked by the enemy and you traps are everywhere, the Byakugan will provide incredible protection to its user. Many tried to undergrade this feature when it was revealed the sharingan was capable of seeing chakra, but they tend to forget that the Byakugan has a hell of a lot more insight than the sharingan as Kakashi himself said. It can see what goes on in your chakra flow and your organism. It can immediately detect how armed the enemy is making the user less likely to be surprised with a hidden trap or concealed weapon becoming many steps ahead of his/her enemy.

This insight is also as useful in other fields than battles. It can for example be used by medical nins for getting a diagnose of disease and wounds allowing a more efficient medical treatment; So the Byakugan can save lives. And also it can be used for means such as interrogation: by checking the prisoner's while they giving vital information, the Byakugan can detect lies and knows when somebody is BSing you. Also, as Neji showed in the Chūnin exams, it can help you gather accurate information from an entire room without even moving. Very useful abilities if you ask me.

Chakra from every tenketsu is more broken than you think. Imagine this: most ninja only use their palms or mouth to form jutsu. A Byakugan user can do this from anything. Someone is backstabbing? Emit a wave of fire from your back. You can emit chakra from your hands, feet, knees, eyes (as seen in the Anime, and as one can logically deduce, the eyes are tenketsu), head, everything.

If you wanted to make them more effective in canon? Like everyone said - diversify. Also, they're supposed to have amazing chakra control, but do almost nothing with it. Honestly, the Gently Fist would be scarier if it straight-out targeted organs rather than Tenketsu, or went for lethal areas immediately. Furthermore, why did no Hyūga combine it with Chakra Scalpels? Imagine how terrifying Neji with those would have been - not only are you doing internal damage, but you've got a few extra inches to strike too, and you can sever rather than pierce (more damage). And that's the basic stuff - why did they never get into Archery? Seriously, fire chakra arrows at things. Chakra flow through a bow on a lightning-element Hyūga means that you're literally shooting through whatever barrier you want from a kilometer away. If you really need a second stage? Have it focus inwards and lead to a better understanding of the user's Tenketsu and chakra flow by being able to see the way their own chakra manifests. Maybe they can cast seal-less jutsu, or multiple jutsu at the same time (by isolating the chakra molding) or maybe they have more techniques that use chakra expelled from their 361 tenketsu. Imagine how utterly terrifying a Hyūga Puppeteer would be - if you could use all of them, that's potentially 361 chakra threads, more than even Sasori had at his best. I imagine you could do other things with that. If you really want bullshit-tier shenanigans, have it give them such an understanding of chakra that they can effortlessly become sages or actively use natural chakra to take control of the jutsu/chakra emissions of their foes. Like catching/redirecting fireballs, bending lightning, and holing in on their opponents with every attack they use. Also, add multi-tasking capabilities.

IMO if Neji became a medic nin, the most amazing change would be to his fighting style. Neji could use the chakra scalpel like Kabuto and with his new knowledge as a medic nin he could systematically take his opponent apart. Neji's way better at taijutsu then Kabuto, so you can imagine what he would be capable of. With the chakra scalpel he could create a new style, where he targets nerves, organs and vital arteries. His chakra control would allow him to make a chakra scalpel fine enough to reach deep inside his opponent. With his Byakugan he would be able to pinpoint vital spots. He could rip and cut his opponent's vitals. He could even use his new found knowledge of the human body to make Jyuuken more deadly. By pressing certain tenketsu he can affect the body adversely through the chakra circulatory system, which is linked with the body. Imagine if he touched a tenketsu in the head and stopped the chakra flow to an area in the brain. He could possibly shut down other organs or affect the body adversely by touching a tenketsu linked with a vital organ or artery. If he gets really good at it, he may be able to increase his reflexes and the speed of his thoughts dramatically through tenketsu connected to the brain

They are:

Tora (Tiger): The Fire seal.

U (Rabbit/Hare): The Wind seal.

Tatsu (Dragon): The Water seal.

Mi (Snake/Serpent): The Earth seal.

Tori (Bird/Rooster): The Lightning seal.

Horse: Control

Dog: Condensing

These elemental hand-seals are used by ninjutsu users who have not yet mastered or trained in elemental manipulation. They are, just like the other seven "normal" seals, crutches, as they allow someone who normally has no power over a given element to make use of jutsu that use that element.

However, these five hand-seals are considered to be more vital and important than the other seven, because unlike those seven, the elemental seals cannot be dropped or ignored simply by improving one's control. Only mastery of an elemental training exercise would allow someone to drop an elemental hand-seal, because only mastering the ability to shift the elemental nature of their chakra to another element would render an elemental seal obsolete.

Shape manipulation regards changing the macroscopic behavior of a mass of chakra, ie. causing it to take a rigid form or move in a given direction. Nature manipulation involves changing the activity of the chakra on very small scales, ie. making it slippery or brittle

"Emit types create something from nothing, such as fire or electricity, to give a rather vulgar example, but also include Barriers and almost all types of Genjutsu. Its greatest advantage is that it requires little setup to initiate; usually just the handseals and chakra used. However, due to its nature of creating things out of nothing, it also has a great chakra cost and requires great control lest the technique goes berserk and backfires."

"Reinforce type instead alters and/or augments a substances natural abilities. Examples are most Doton jutsu, almost all forms of Taijutsu and several types of emotional or sense-altering Genjutsu as well as all types of Iryo-jutsu. It has the advantage of requiring less chakra and control as they rarely go berserk, instead they simply burn out the medium of use (with the notable exception of Iryo-jutsu who instead burn out the target and are therefore extremely dangerous and so will not be discussed further to avoid accidents). However, as a disadvantage, they require a setup before being used, the medium through which they will be channeled, be it water or earth."

"The third type is 'Combine' and it is made out of combining the principles of Emit and Reinforce types. However, it is extremely rare to find someone even capable of using such a jutsu, much less someone who can actually make a new Combine type jutsu. However, they are the strongest type of jutsu as they have very few to no weaknesses apart from their humongous chakra cost and general lack of people who can use them."

"The First Rule; What type of jutsu it is. Emit, Reinforce or the, extremely rare, Combine type? As the latter is the rarest, and most dangerous, the prospective creator should focus on creating a technique using one of the first two archetypes. Do not stray from the chosen type, do not try to crossover and keep a clear mind on what you want your jutsu to do. For starters, choose a relatively simple concept, such as reinforcing the hardness of a fragile item or creating a small gust of wind. This process determines the first handseal of a jutsu if any are used.

"The Second Rule; What is its expression. How does the jutsu do what you wish it to do. Simply throwing chakra cannot accomplish anything; you have to shape it, change it and alter it to your needs. Does the jutsu create a gust of flame or does it toughen your armor? Does it create the illusion of fire or does it enhance your arm muscles? Again, keeping a clear focus on what you intend to do is extremely important. This process determines the last handseal of a jutsu if any are used."

"The Third Rule; How and why does it occur. How does your jutsu perform what it is needed to do? It may be as simple as a gout of flame or as complex as a dragon shaped manifestation of lightning. It may be merely enhancing the muscles by improving their endurance or it could be shifting the entirety of the body's humours to certain locations for either defence or offence. This process finalizes the intermitent handseals of the jutsu if any are used and makes it stable."

"The Golden, and final Rule; Know your limits. Do not attempt an untested jutsu in harsh conditions (read; combat, stress, lack of rest, sickness) or unaided. If possible use clones (ideally Kage Bunshin for their ability to copy the user's knowledge, memories and skills as well as transfer any gained information back to the user upon dispelling) and have an ally standing by to provide help or a superior to supervise. Test the technique extensively to make sure no instability is noted and that it can be performed easily and without need of much focus; add more handseals to the sequence if it needs further stability or remove if they are not necessary."

Elemental Training

Earth – Solidity, Resistance to change, Weight

Fire – Heat,

Burn the center of the leaf, but not the edge

Water Viscosity, Adaptation to change, pressure, weight

Mist, Bubbles, Weight, Viscosity (sticky),

Bring the moisture out of a leaf and pool it at the top

Separate water from other liquids

Wind – Manipulating existing air around you to power your techniques(Via cutting/pushing/blowing)

Blow out candles from a distance

Slicing a leaf/waterfall in half

Cut kunai in half

Lightning - Penetration

Attempt to spread lighting chakra all over the leaf and make it crinkle.

Lighting a light bulb without having it explode or flicker on and off.

Final part of elemental training – Incorporating the nature into a jutsu

Easy elemental training - creating a lightning current between for instances two conductive senbo and progressively add more, and go into less conductive materials

Medium - nun-conductive materials, rubber for instances. Another possible one would be the lightning bulb with progressively stronger resistances

Hard -

Fire-Flame-like high-temperature chakra that burns everything it touches to a crisp. It has the additional effect of setting the target aflame, and stands besides Wind as an offense-specialized style.

Wind -Blade-like chakra to behead, split and sever anything and anyone. Used with special ninja tools or in jutsu, it has the best offensive ability in close to medium range.

Lightning-Easy to diffuse, it has good compatibility with medium to long range jutsu. Infused into a metallic weapon, it adds harming and killing efficiency, as well as electrocution...!

Earth -The Nature that alters everything in solidity and composition. If one masters it, it is possible to give jutsu or objects the resistance of steel and the flexibility of clay.

Water-A good compatibility with various Shape Alterations. Creating a mist to hide oneself, or a tidal wave for confinement, it is greatly beneficial for supporting purposes.

Shape transformation is one of two necessary components for creating or modifying a technique, the second component being nature transformation. While shape transformation changes the form and movement of chakra, nature transformation changes the actual nature of the chakra, altering its properties and characteristics


End file.
